Finding Hope
by bendermom
Summary: A sequel (or branch off of chapter 28) Starting Over by TheDoctorMulder. The Doctor dropped Tentoo and Rose in the alternate dimension. Because Rose is a celebrity, her safety has been compromised. This story will follow Rose and the Doctor rediscovering who they have both become. Lots of smut, fluff and a sprinkling of adventure!
1. Chapter 1 - The Morning After

_This story will make more sense to you if you have read Starting Over by TheDoctorMulder first. This story begins at the end of chapter 28 of that story. I enjoyed reading her take on it so much, that I couldn't get it out of my head. I contacted her to ensure it was alright, and I'm truly grateful that she's allowed me to take her amazing story and continue with this branch of it. I hope you enjoy. It's my first Fan Fiction. Thanks for reading._

XxXxXxXxXxXx -

Chapter 1, The Morning After

The Doctor woke up in a puddle of his own drool to find that he had slid down the couch until his face was mashed into the arm.

"That's what I get for falling asleep sitting upright." he thought to himself.

He rubbed his sleepy face with both hands as he remembered why he had feel asleep in such an awkward position. And then it all came back to him. Rose's kidnapping. Her laying on the floor covered in blood after being shot. Him, having to hold her heart's main artery together to keep her blood circulating in her body. He had almost lost her to those villainous people. And even though she was home and seemed to be on the mend, he knew she had a long way to go before she would be "okay."

Then he remembered himself, the Doctor, taking that gun and shooting the kidnapper in the leg. It wasn't to kill him, of course. But, still. That wasn't him. How can he could he hurt someone intentionally? Well, that guy had hurt Rose! At the time, he believed Rose was dead! But, that didn't matter. It was cruel. Cowardly. Not _'The Doctor.'_

But, was he really The Doctor anymore? He was human. Maybe it was a human emotion? Maybe after 900 years, he should finally drop the title. He was ashamed. What would his Rose think if she found out?

Speaking of which, where was his Rose? His heart leaped into his throat as he jumped to his feet.

"Rose?" He called quietly.

Then, he became worried. Had the kidnappers got her while he slept? He ran down the hallway, looking into the rooms.

He felt a little silly when he found her. She was safely in their bedroom asleep. Instant relief flooded over him. He was a little embarrassed at himself over his rash action. Of course, she had returned to the bed last night. He remembered her saying something about it being more comfortable than the couch now that he was more awake.

He walked into the bedroom to see her better. She was so beautiful as she lay sleeping peacefully. The light from the window splashed across her golden hair. He sat down on the side of the bed and leaned over to look at her closer. Her color was so much brighter than it had been since last night. His beautiful pink and yellow girl. He laid his hand on her head and sent comfort and love to her telepathically. She smiled and continued sleeping. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

He shut the bedroom door quietly behind him and walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. There was no telling how long Rose would sleep. The doctors, with little "d's" had her on some powerful medication.

He finished his tea, and decided to go take a shower. He had washed all of Rose's blood off of him at the hospital last night, but there was just something about being able to get clean with your own soap and shower that made you feel more normal.

"Wow." he thought, His own soap and shower. That was domestic, wasn't it?" Of course the TARDIS had showers and soap, but he guessed he was beginning to see this world as home.

He came of out the bathroom to find that Rose's bedroom door was still shut. Not wanting to disturb her, he went to the laundry room where they had left some clothes that had not gotten put away yet. Both of them hated to do laundry.

He found a dark red cotton oxford and a pair of jeans. He had worn them once last week, and was surprised how comfortable he found them. Even if the tiny pockets were rubbish. He could always change into a suit after Rose woke up. At least he wasn't in scrubs anymore from the hellish night at the hospital. He had tossed those in the trash, along with his suit that was still covered in Rose's blood. He imagined that he could get along in life without seeing either one of those again.

He went to check on his growing TARDIS and took readings. Everything looked to be growing perfectly. He laid his hand on the branch that was noticeably bigger and telepathically told it, "You look lovely. Keep on growing. We have adventures that await us." He sprayed the solution he had made on the branch, and smiled at the lovely glow it created.

With Rose still not awake, he decided to return to the kitchen for another cuppa and a bit of toast. While he waited for the tea kettle, he looked around in the cabinets. He was excited to find an unopened jar of strawberry jam. By the time the tea was ready, he had ate half of the jar using his fingers. Rose had often accused him of having a sweet tooth. He had no idea what that meant.

"Wasn't food supposed to taste good? So what if he liked the sweeter things in life?" he thought as he put what Rose called, "too much sugar into his cup of tea."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. The Doctor opened the door to find Jake, Pete and some guys in black suits standing there.

"Good morning, Doctor!" said Pete. "Mind if we come in?"

The Doctor wasn't surprised to see Jake and Rose's step-dad there, but the tough guys in suits threw him off a bit. "Is this an invasion? What's with the suits?" he asked as he glanced over to the other unknown men that stood outside.

"Not at all," Pete laughed, "or rather, not really. We need to have a chat, though."

With that, the Doctor stood aside as Jake and Pete entered the house along with one another guy wearing a suit.

Pete turned to the unnamed man as the Doctor closed the door behind them, "Doctor. I'd like to introduce you to Shakes. He works in security and comes highly recommended by Jake, here." Pete pointed to Jake as he spoke, then pointed to the Doctor as he said, "And your Mickey, as well. He can be trusted."

Jake smiled, "The best of the best. I've known him a long time."

The Doctor took Shakes' hand to shake it. Shakes was a tall, dark muscled up man with a clean shaven face and head. He seemed as big as a door, and as wide as a wall. In the moment that he touched him, he could feel that he was a good man. A warrior, disciplined, and serious. But, he could also tell the man had a sense of humor. The Doctor smiled this man and asked, "Shakes?"

Shakes replied, "Yes, sir. William Shakes." The Doctor nearly lost it at that. He smiled and managed to keep from laughing in this new man's face. He couldn't help that he liked him instantly.

"Like Shakespeare?" inquired the Doctor.

All three men looked at the Doctor puzzled.

"Who?" Pete asked.

"Oh never mind." The Doctor didn't want to get into it at the moment. Apparently, this dimension was also devoid of William Shakespeare. "Good name. Actually brilliant name! One of my favorites! You should keep that one!" The Doctor couldn't help the smile all over his face.

The other three men continued to look puzzled, and Jake asked, "Is it a good time, Doctor?"

"Yes, sorry." The Doctor recovered himself as much as he could. " I had just made a cup of tea. Fancy one?" the Doctor asked the men.

Jake smiled, looked at Pete and said, "This is probably a talk that needs some tea." The Doctor noted how Jake could sense that whatever they needed to discuss, is not something the Doctor wanted to hear.

Jake then turned to Shakes and asked him to wait outside while they talked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx -


	2. Chapter 2 - Pete's Plan

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2 - Pete's Plan

"I'm sorry." the Doctor laughed not believing a word he was hearing. "You want what, again?"

They were sitting in the modest kitchen, each with tea in their hands.

Jake took a deep breath and repeated it again. "You know that Rose isn't safe. We can't just have her living here in this house in the middle of town. We need her someplace where she can be protected. There are flats near Torchwood that have guarded entry and security. Anyone could walk into here where she is now. Last night proved that someone is watching her. Who would have thought to attack her at a playground of all places?"

Pete interjected, "By the way, you never said. What were you two doing on a playground?"

The Doctor blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Eh...well.. " he drug out the vowel. After all, this was Rose's sort-of father.

"Swinging." the Doctor answered.

"Swinging?" Pete questioned.

"Yep." the Doctor said, popping the 'p'. "We were on a date. I figured the park would be fun."

Pete rose his eyebrows and seemed to accept his answer.

Jake just laughed quietly at the Doctor's obvious embarrassment. He made a mental note to get the full story from him later. Granted, he didn't think the Doctor would tell him anything anyway. He didn't seem that type.

"Gosh! I've not even asked. How is Rose doing?" Pete realized.

The Doctor tossed his head to the side. "She's going to be alright. Physically. She's been through a lot though." he looked all around the room, except at them. "She's beginning to realize some things that will be difficult to sort out. For anyone. She might need some...I don't know...help. " He couldn't help but add, within his own thoughts, "And it's all my fault."

"Well, that's something else we wanted to talk to you about, Doctor." Jake interjected.

The Doctor looked questionably at the men. Pete smiled uncomfortably. "Well, it's like this, Doctor. We could move you and Rose to a secure flat, while you two go traveling for a bit."

"Traveling?" asked the Doctor. "Where?"

"Anywhere." Pete replied. "Take a long holiday. We have to keep up the appearance that Rose is recovering. Jackie has always said that she was always happier when she was traveling with you. Torchwood isn't safe for her at the moment with someone there working with these kidnappers. I think some time away, while we get it sorted could be the ticket."

"Where? I haven't a TARDIS anymore?" the Doctor inquired raising his eyebrows. Granted he was growing one in the next room, but no one needed to know that. Not even Rose at the moment.

"Anywhere! The Earth is a big place. I'll pay for everything, just go and show Rose a good time. It might help her get her mind off of everything that has happened here. I can have my secretary plan everything out. A great tour to see and experience some of the best Earth has to offer."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and whistled. "That's extremely generous, Pete. I don't know if Rose would do it or not. I have some experiments here that I will have to sort out."

He was thinking of the growing TARDIS. How in the world could it leave it here alone? It was the only shot he had at taking Rose someplace where she really would be safe.

"Not to mention, this would have to be up to Rose to even move. So much of her life lately has been decided for her. I see what you are saying, clearly, I do. I agree with you as well, but is this really the best solution?" the Doctor questioned.

Jake spoke up, "You know mate, I knew this was going to be a hard sale to you and Rose. But, it really is for the best. We can leave security here to help, but it's not a long term situation at all. Although, she's going to have to have security from this point on."

Pete continued, "Torchwood is clearly not safe for her, so I want her to take an extended leave of absence. More than just the usual medical leave. She won't like it, I'm sure. But, Jake can step in on any project she has going on. Until we get this sorted, I want her under 24 hour surveillance, or supervision."

And that was it. The Doctor finally saw what they were saying. Rose really wasn't going to like this one bit. He didn't either. Her, never being able to go anywhere on their own again? Never really being alone again? Her work, which she seemed to love, now off limits. All for her protection.

The Doctor leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face in frustration. "I can't believe it. How has it came to this?" he asked. "She was supposed to be safe. With her family. And instead she's being kidnapped, hit by a car, shot, a target for xenophobics? " He signed. "I didn't mean any of this. This is not how it was supposed to be." More to himself than to anyone else.

"Be that as it may," Pete began, "It is how it is now. We have to take steps to ensure her safety. And yours."

"Mine?" barked the Doctor with a high pitched voice.

Jake spoke up. "Yes. Yours'. What do you think they would do if they found out what you are?"

"And what am I?" asked the Doctor as he looked at Jake.

"Ugh..." Jake stammered. "Some ...super smart, alien. Human-ish person. Know it all about everything. From another dimension. But, clever..." Clearly embarrassed, but still trying to make a point with the Doctor.

The Doctor considered for a moment, and then threw his head back and laughed. Pete and Jake sensing the tension dropping, begin laughing as well. They all laughed until tears formed in their eyes.

"Well, you have me there." the Doctor admitted, still chuckling. He reached over and patted Jake on the back. "Thanks for the laugh, Jakey-boy!"

Pete, trying to return to his serious demeanor, "So, think about it. Talk it over with Rose, and let me know what you two decide." he declared. "Granted, I'm leaving Shakes and a few of his men here with you guys from now on. Don't worry about them, they won't get underfoot."

The Doctor nodded his head to show he agreed with him. As they all headed to the door, Pete turned and said, "Oh, almost forgot this." He reached in his pockets and pulled out a small box. "Here, Doctor." he said as he handed it to him. "This is a phone. As a Torchwood consultant, I'd like to be able to reach you whenever -"

"But I've not decided if I want to work with Torchwood yet." the Doctor reminded him.

"Quite right" Pete agreed as he buttoned back up his jacket. "But, you need to have a way to get in touch with people if something else happens and Rose hasn't given you her phone to hang onto. Take it as a gift from Torchwood as we hope you will continue to help us in the future. And if that reason doesn't suite you, take it from Rose's family." Pete patted the Doctor on the shoulder.

The Doctor was stunned. He took the box and looked up at Pete. "Thank you."

Jake opened the door and stepped out. But Pete stopped, turned to the Doctor then said, almost as an afterthought. "If Rose is up to it, I'll send a car around tomorrow afternoon. Come over to the house and have dinner with the family. I'm sure Jack's will love to see everyone. I would be surprised if she doesn't show up here today. "

The Doctor nodded. Then Pete continued, "Think about what we talked about and try to have an answer for me by then. Alright?"

"Right." replied the Doctor unenthusiastically.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 3 - Stitches Removal

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 3 - Stitches Removal

The Doctor returned to the kitchen and picked back up his tea. He stood staring out the window, consumed in his own thoughts.

Traveling. How in the world could him and Rose go traveling while he continued to grow his TARDIS without her knowing about it? He would definitely have to do something with it now that it appeared that they would have to move. He couldn't keep moving around though. It took up a lot of room, he had to tend to it daily, and Rose just simply wouldn't understand about it right now. As many times as he... and the other him... had left her, he was sure that she would see it as his ticket away from her as soon as she found out about it. Pete and Jake thinking trying to talk Rose into moving? No, that was a small problem in the grand scheme of things. He had to convince her, somehow, that he was hers for as long as she would have him.

Or rather, he supposed, as long as he could be had since the Bad Wolf seemed to have given Rose an extended lifespan. Gosh, thinking about Rose having to live a very long life like he had done, saying good-bye to everyone she knows or would ever know -

Just then, Rose slipped in behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. The Doctor had no idea she was even awake yet and was so wrapped up in his thoughts that her suddenly being there startled him. He tossed his tea cup across the room and yelled something in a language Rose didn't recognize. Rose quickly removed her hands from his waist. As soon as he turned to face her, both of them busted out laughing.

"What did you do that for you daft alien?" Rose laughed at him.

"I had no idea you were up." he replied laughing. He grabbed his chest. He collected himself, he took Rose into his arms and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Sorry, about that." he chuckled. "I was just preoccupied in my thoughts. Time Lord brain working on a million things all at once. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better." she admitted. "I was a bit worried about our...argument last night. Are we ...okay?" she asked nervously. He could feel the tension from her.

"Rose Tyler, it will take a lot more than one argument to make me ever stop loving you. We have some things we need to sort out, but we'll manage it. Not to worry. Now, how are you holding up?" he told her as he pulled her close in his arms.

"Well, a bit sore. Oddly enough, my arm tends to hurt worse than my chest does. Is that strange?"

The Doctor took out his sonic and scanned her. "Well, that would make sense" he replied. "There's some more healing that needs to happen in your arm than in your chest. It looks like your chest will be as good as new by tomorrow. Your arm might need another day. All your ribs are fine, though. That's remarkable." He shook his head. You had to admire her healing ability.

"My chest just itches like crazy." she said. "Right here on the stitches where they closed me back up."

"Let me take a look, " he said as he unbuttoned her pajama shirt to get to her injury. She noticed he blushed a bit. And no wonder. The pad ended up being taped on the side of her breast. Being very careful, and respectful, he removed the pad that protected her gunshot she had taken to the heart. He looked over the spot where the surgical repair work doctor, with a little "d" had done. Surprisingly, it looked like it was healing from the inside out, where as her arm was healing from the outside in.

"Yeah, just a little bit longer and it will be good as new. Well, it might scar." he told her.

"None of this stuff ever scarred before." she told him.

He just looked at her. Surprised, but trying not to show it. He hated she even had a reason to say those words. "Right..." he said quietly.

He snapped out of his guilt, "The stitches are itching because they really could come out now. Do you want me to take them out?" he covered it back up with the pad and kissed near her breast.

Now, Rose blushed.

"You know how to do that?" she asked quietly.

Gosh, these humans. "How many times have I told you that I am a Doctor?" he asked exasperated.

"Sorry, slipped my mind." she smiled with her tongue in her teeth. Oh, how he loved that look. He smiled back at her. "So, do you want to play Doctor? And take out my stitches?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes at her. "I wouldn't be playing, I am - oh." he finally caught on. His hand instantly ran through his hair. "Well... sure. I'd be happy to." He couldn't help the huge smile that came across his face.

He was instantly looking all over the place, wild and babbling about this and that. "I need some scissors. Small ones. I saw some that would work in the other room! And tweezers! I think I know where I can find those!" He was rushing around the house. Rose just giggled at him. This was her Doctor. Mad, silly, and never able to stand still. Especially when he had something to do. Rose let him continue gathering his supplies, and went to sit on the couch in the living room. She noticed his hair looked even more wild the longer he ran around.

"Oi!" she yelled at him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to run with scissors? Slow down you nutter!" He had just ran into the bathroom. She heard things crashing about and him murmuring. Finally, she heard him exclaim. "Ah ha!" A few moments later, and he was walking into the living room to meet her.

"Just had to sterilize everything," he started as he was walking towards her, "You know, Rose." "Stitches, or sutures, have been around for centuries. They were used in Ancient Egypt on mummies. Hippocrates taught about stitches, nice guy. Extremely clever." He sat down to face her. She had already unbuttoned her shirt. He folded down the pad again to revel the wound.

"Don't worry, love. This won't hurt a bit." he told her. And with that, he clipped the first stitch and pulled it out of her chest.

She wiggled a bit under him. "Is that alright?" he asked her quietly, not taking his eyes off of his work.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she told him. "It even tickles a bit. Feels strange."

He just smiled as he finished up his work. It took a surprisingly short time. Only 47 seconds by his count. He sat the instruments down on the coffee table, and pressed on the wound gently. "Any discomfort?" he inquired.

She was noticing his ears growing red again.

"No," she laughed. "That feels so much better. Thank you. You know, I've never seen you do 'Doctor' sort of things."

He looked her in the eyes and gave her a mad grin. "Oh, Rose. I'm full of surprises, huh?"

She returned his mad smile. She was laying sideways on the couch. He sat down next to her and pulled her legs laid across his lap. He wrapped his arms around her knees. He looked down at the floor as he stroked her leg through her pajama bottoms.

"You know, I very nearly lost you." he told her very quietly. "And after reading your records, I could have lost you many times before then. I'm not cross about this at all." he said, shaking his head. "I just need to know why you didn't feel like you could tell me?"

Rose couldn't look at him, but took his hand. "I really don't know...maybe I thought it was just too much. With everything you had been through. Losing everything. I suppose I was worried that you would think you had lost me as well. The Rose that you knew."

He suddenly looked at her, "But, you are still my Rose. Regardless of this. It doesn't change how I feel about you. Except, that I believe you probably are going to need an expert in such matters as telepathy and an extended life span."

Rose smiled and asked, "Really? Know someone good?"

He looked shocked, "Boy, you are cheeky today Rose Tyler!"

She laughed at him, "Just messing with ya."

"I just don't want any more secrets between us." he shook his head.

"I agree" she told him. She looked down and noticed his bruised up hand that was laying on her knee. She grabbed it, which caused him to wince painfully. "What the hell is this?" she demanded?

The Doctor turned his bruised hand over and looked at it. "My hand." he answered, cheekily.

Rose tilted her head and gave him a look that could kill. He was sure it probably did on some worlds. He raised his other hand to the back of his neck. "No secrets." Rose said as she rose her eyebrows.

"Okay, " he started. "It's nothing. I punched the wall in the shower last night at the hospital, while you were in surgery. It was stupid, I know. But, it's fine. It's just bruised up. I'd know if it was broken or anything. It just looks bad."

"It sure does." she agreed as she kissed it lightly. "How would you know without having a x-ray done or something?"

"Nah...I don't need that." he exclaimed. "It's like sense I have. I can tell when my body is broken and when it's not."

"Sounds like a typical bloke response to me." she laughed.

"Oi!" he replied. "It's true!"

"Whatever, mate. Get an x-ray tomorrow when we return to the hospital." he demanded.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes. They sat in silence for a bit.

"Can I ask you something?" Rose began.

"You can ask me anything." he smiled at her.

"What is it like? You know, knowing you are going to live forever?"

He looked at her, "I wouldn't know. Even Time Lords don't live forever."

"Well, live for a very long time, then." she corrected herself.

He looked away from her and at the ceiling. He considered her question for a moment. "It has its good and bad parts, I suppose. Outliving people you love is hard." he said very sadly. A look of deep despair came over him. She could feel his deep sadness. "Sometimes, I think of the people I have lost. My family. Companions. But, there is a time to live. And a time to sleep. And they all sleep in my memory now. "

Rose had never heard him talk about his family. It was something she hadn't ever thought about. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that Time Lords don't live forever? I don't understand. Don't they just keep changing?"

"Nah!" he exclaimed. "Each Time Lord can change only twelve times. And we are all good looking, if I say so myself." he wagged his eyebrows at her.

She laughed. "Every conversion with you just goes...mental. How have you seen all twelve of yourselves. You are the tenth, right?"

"Well, technically, no. I'm the eleventh. I didn't use the title 'Doctor' in one of my regenerations. But, it was still a regeneration. The name you choose is a promise, and I couldn't live up to that promise then. I have vague memories of my twelfth self meeting me. That would mean that the time lines were all out of sync, so I can't be sure if that really happened or not. But, that's no matter. I won't regenerate anymore. I don't have to worry about it again." he declared sounding a lot happier about it than he really felt. "Why are we talking about me, we should be talking about you? Say on subject, Rose Tyler."

She smiled at him. "Full of surprises you are." He smiled at her and started to run his hand up and down her leg again, caressing her.

"Telepathy. Emotions bring my shields down?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to say something, then, closed his mouth, and tried to figure out what he would say. Then he rubbed his face with his hand. "Emotions rule so much of our lives that when they run high, they will take all of the energy you have towards your shielding. Oh, I'm rubbish at explaining this. Emotions make you vulnerable. Also, when you are asleep, your shields will be lower. I can teach you to keep them high. It just takes practice."

"When I'm asleep?" she looked questionability at him, "You been in my head?"

He quickly replied, looking her right in the eyes. "No. Never. Not without your permission. I swear. That's a violation of the highest order. I would never, ever do that to you. Or anyone."

Those beautiful brown eyes wasn't lying to her. She could feel the sincerity.

"It's funny how certain people come into your life when you need them the most." she told him. "I don't know how I would do this without you."

"I love you, Rose Tyler. And I'll be here for you as long as you'll have me." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

Rose raised her hand to his head, raised her eyebrows and asked, "May I?"

"Yeah, please." he agreed. She had never asked to link with him telepathy, he was curious what she wanted to show him. He was curious what she _could_ show him. He knew her powers were young. As he had already seen, they were extremely powerful.

He closed his eyes and saw her. She was in a chair in a dark room, tied up. A woman came in demanding her to answer what species she was. He could feel Rose's fear. Her anger. Her determination. Then everything went dark as the woman punched Rose in the face.

Then he saw Rose walking from the elevator at Torchwood through the parking deck. She turned just in time to see a car driving towards her. That instant of fear gripped him. He felt the pain as the car struck her.

He was now on a merry go round at a park. It was night. He was looking into his own eyes. She was so excited, nervous, and bubbling over with love at the sight of her Doctor, laying there stoking her girlie bits and dipping a finger inside of her. Right there in the middle of a playground. "Let's take this someplace more private." he heard himself say, but in her voice.

She broke the connection. He opened her eyes to see her blushing like mad. She covered her face with both of her hands.

That made him blush. "That really happened, right?" he was still a little unclear. "That night, with the 'bee stings' venom, I wasn't sure if I might have dreamed it or not."

Rose shook her head and smiled as she dropped her hands. "Didn't mean for you to see that. It's just been on my mind in the middle of all of that other stuff. I suppose I needed something nice to think about."

"I understand that. " he countered raising his eyebrows. "If you wasn't so hurt now, I'd probably give you another nice memory."

"Oh, I'm not that hurt." she almost growled at him. "Just be gentle and I'll be -"

He crashed his lips into hers. He brought his hand up and cupped her face. His tongue danced with hers. The sexual tension that had been between them for weeks had made him even more randy for her than he thought was possible. She kissed him back and ran her hands through his hair. Apparently, she had been feeling the tension as well. He ran his hand down her chest and rubbed the side of her breast.

Rose cupped his face with her hands as she sucked his bottom lip.

"Rose, you probably need to stop me now." he whispered to her.

"I'm not going to stop you, ever." she whispered back to him as she stroked his face.

That made his brain short out. She did want him. He continued to kiss her has he brought his hand back up to her cheek.

"This is okay, right?" he whispered to her.

"Yes." she breathed at him.

"I don't want to hurt you." he told her.

"Then, just be gentle." she whispered back.

He wrapped one of his arms under her knees, and one behind her back and stood up holding her. He stopped kissing her long enough to tell her, "Let's take this someplace, more comfortable."

She didn't stop kissing him as they made their way to the bedroom. At long last, he was going to have his Rose.

XxXxXxXxXxxXx

"Gosh, he is a brilliant kisser", Rose thought. He kissed her so gently. She ran her fingers through his hair, making it stand on end.

He lay her down across their bed, still kissing her. From below him, she unbuttoned his shirt as he finished unbuttoning hers. Her breasts were exposed. Working carefully around her wound, he kissed down her neck and sucked both of her nipples in turn.

She was moaning and went to unbutton his jeans. She could feel his length swollen in this pants. She removed his jeans from his hips, he grabbed them and shook them the rest of the way to the floor. She palmed him though his pants.

"You should probably stop me now," he whispered to her.

She bit her top lip. "Don't you dare stop." she begged him.

He moaned and pulled down her pajamas and knickers. He slipped his finger inside of her. Oh, she was so wet. She did want this. He pulled down his pants and she immediately grabbed his length to stroke it. She was kissing every part of him she could reach. He jumped as she bit his neck.

"Oi!" he said, "You said gentle!"

She smiled and continued to kiss him. Their tongues danced as his mind raced. She was intoxicating to all of his senses. He had wanted her for so long.

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer to him as he slipped inside her. She looked into his eyes. Lost in that sea of beautiful brown. He stroked so slowly and gently, hitting all the right places. She moaned as she whispered in his ear, "I've wanted you for so long."

That drove him mad. He kissed her even more passionately than he had before. Trying to keep his strength and enthusiasm in check so he wouldn't accidently hurt her.

He continued to kiss her neck and chest.

"You trust me, right?" he whispered to her.

"Of course" she breathed.

And with that, he touched the side of her head and filled her mind with what he was feeling at the moment. The lust. The love. The excitement. The pleasure. Knowing he felt all of these ways, too eliminated her little bit of embarrassment that was there. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. She moaned his name loudly.

He continued to thrust inside of her, gently. He could feel her pleasure which just encouraged him more. He knew she didn't have the strength she normally would though, and decided he probably needed to cut this short. But, he didn't want to. He had waited for this for so long.

She continued to moan as she ran her hands through his hair. He stroked some more, as he kissed her neck and lips. He moaned her name.

Within a few moments, she felt him erupt inside of her. She noticed the sweat beaded on his forehead. He laid down next to her. Breathing heavily, he was spent.

She was speechless. "My god. You are amazing!" she declared when she regained her breath.

He turned his head to look her in the eyes and panted. "You are like candy in my veins. I love you so much, Rose Tyler. I could never live without you. "

Rose smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you my Doctor. You'll never have to be without me again."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	4. Chapter 4 - Tea with a Tyler

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 4 - Tea with a Tyler

They lay there for a while just enjoying being together. The Doctor held Rose in his arms as she laid across his bare chest. He ran his fingers down her bare back with a feather-light touch.

"I can't remember ever feeling this safe in my life." she whispered to him.

He laid there a while longer with her, then he noticed she had drifted off to sleep. He remembered what Pete wanted him to talk to her about. He would have to do that tonight.

He slipped out of bed and redressed. He leaned over and put his hand on Rose's head. He used telepathy to sent her restful thoughts and love. She smiled and slept on.

He closed the bedroom door quietly behind him as he walked barefoot, practically dancing down the hallway. Just in time to hear the knock at the door. He opened the door to revel Rose's mum, Jackie Tyler, loaded down with grocery bags.

"Well, hello there Jackie! How are you today? Oh, let me help you with those!" he exclaimed. Maybe a bit too enthusiastically because she gave him a funny look.

Jackie handed him most of the bags she was carrying. His hand suddenly reminded him of punching a wall in the shower last night. "Awe!" he exclaimed. When Jackie turned around see what had made him say that, he said, "Pinched my finger in the handles. Nevermind me."

"You certainly are chipper this morning." Jackie came into the kitchen and started some water going in the kettle.

"I figure you two aren't ever at 'ome. Probably didn't have a crumb of food in the 'ouse!" Jackie fussed as she started unloading the bags he had sat on the counter.

He wasn't surprised at all to see her, but he was surprised to see she had brought some food. He wasn't used to having a mother thinking about those little things that make life run a bit smoother. Even if it was Jackie Tyler.

"How is Rose?" she asked him.

"She's just wonderful." he said dreamily, "She's sleeping."

"Ah, makes sense." Jackie told him as they unpacked the shopping on the cabinets. "I'm sure she's on some good pain medication. Oh, what the 'ell is this?"

She looked down and spotted the broken tea glass that the Doctor had tossed across the room. "Fighting already?" she accused him.

"No! Really!" he said with his voice higher. "Rose came in and scared me. I accidently threw it across the room."

He rushed over to pick it up and put it in the trash.

Jackie gave him a hard look. He wondered if she was about to smack him. "She must have gotten you good, then."

They both returned to unpacking the shopping.

A huge smile came across his face when he saw them. "Bananas!" He smiled like a loon as he held them up to show Jackie.

Jackie said, "Yeah, I remember Rose saying that was your favorite, but I didn't know what else you liked. So, I just got Rose's favorites and some other things. What sort of things do you like, Doctor? You eat normal things don't cha?"

Typical Jackie Tyler. But, he would expect nothing less from her. "Well, I've not really made any determinations yet as to favorites with this mouth. I haven't gotten used to it honestly. Although I have noticed I like coffee more than I ever have."

Jackie noticed that he only using one hand to pull things out of the bags. "You alright?" she asked him.

The Doctor looked up at her, "Yeah. Why?"

"You're only using that one hand. Let me see that other one."

"Oh, phhh. It's fine, Jackie. Don't worry about me." The Doctor said.

But, it was no use with that look she shot him. He handed over his sore hand.

"It's bleeding black and blue. What the 'ell have you done to yourself?" Jackie demanded.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" he tried again to deflect her attention off of him.

"She put her hand on her hip. You going to tell me, or do you need a slap? Now, you didn't do something stupid, did you?" Jackie demanded.

He put both hands on the counter and looked down at the floor. "I punched the wall in the shower that night at the hospital. I was angry and wasn't thinking. It's really alright. It's just bruised up. I'd know if it was broken. I've already shown it to Rose."

"I ought to slap you. You could have broken it you plum, and you might have. Get it looked at! And be more careful from now on!" Jackie insisted.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Well, having someone look after him meant fussing over him, too.

Domestics.

"Yes, ma'am." he said quietly.

And as he continued pulling things out of the bags, he pulled out two DVDs. Jackie saw them and said, "Tony sent over some movies he said would make Rose feel better. We just told him that she was sick." she explained.

The Doctor looked at them. "The Lion King and Meet the Robinsons! She loves these two! Thank him from her."

"So, she's alright? I was worried she might overdo it since she's at home now."

"I'm careful to ensure she does just enough." replied the Doctor.

He was smiling thinking about their very recent shag.

"She's going to be alright, Jackie. She's really amazing."

Jackie looked at him.

"God, you have it bad. I'm going to get a cavity standing here talking to you with you talking such sweet things."

The Doctor laughed at her. "Tea?"

"Of course, thank you! I'd love to 'ave tea with the man who saved my daughter's life." she said.

"Oh, like that was the first time." he tried to brush it off. He was rewarded by his remark with a hard slap across the shoulder.

"You better be kidding mister!" she demanded.

He turned around and smiled at her. "Of course I am!" he lied through his teeth.

"Who are all of those men outside? Looks like the president must be visiting 'ere or something."

The Doctor considered and said, "Pete left some security here this morning."

"That's probably for the best." she agreed.

The Doctor couldn't believe it. Him, having tea, with Jackie Tyler. Rose would be proud, or worried that he had came down with fever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose woke up to the most wonderful smell. She started to wonder what it could be when the Doctor came into the bedroom with a tray.

"You're sleeping your life away, Rose! You need to eat something to keep your strength up!" he cheerfully told her as he sat the tray on the nightstand.

He sat down on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her through a smile as he brushed her hair out of her face.

An overly cheerful Doctor had just woke her from an amazing dream. But, he had brought her some food.

Food?

"What is that?" she asked suspiciously, pointing at the tray.

The Doctor looked surprised. "Chicken soup."

"You cooked? You know 'ow to cook?" she couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. "All those years we were together, I never remember you cooking anything."

He gave her a look like she had just dribbled on her shirt. "Rose, I'm over 900 years old. Of course, I know how to cook! Besides, it's hard to prepare a meal when you are running for your life and saving the universe."

He stood up and sat the tray down in Rose's lap gently.

"Your Mum said your favorite sandwich was a grilled cheese. I hope you like this one."

Maybe she was still dreaming. "You talked to Mum? When?"

She was still not able to keep the shock of what he was saying out of her voice. He walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down at the foot to face her, propping his head on his hand.

"Two hours and seventeen minutes ago. She came over. We had tea." he smiled and made that happy noise in his throat.

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. She started to laugh. "I must be still sleeping. Or I've been pushed into the Twilight Zone. You cooking? Having tea with Mum?"

She took a bite of the sandwich.

"Oh god. This is gorgeous!" she moaned with a mouthful.

He smiled like a loon. "Not bad, huh? Not bad at all."

He lay on the bed and chatted with Rose about things while she ate. After she had finished, he picked up the tray and sat it next to her on the bed. He returned to the spot on the bed.

"You're wearing my t-shirt." he realized quietly.

"I hope you don't mind. I got cold, and it was over here in the floor for some reason." she told him. He just smiled that 1,000 watt smile at her.

"It smells like you." she told him, smiling with her tongue in her teeth.

She kept watching him smile like a loon and making that happy sound in his throat.

"Shut up." she told him quietly as she smiled back.

He looked down at the blanket, running his hand across it. She noticed that he had bandaged it up. "How do you feel. About living here. In this house?"

What was he getting at?

"It's alright, I suppose. It's not home, but it's closer to it now that you are here." she told him. He smiled and looked at her.

"Pete came by this morning." he said, suddenly rather serious.

She looked at him curiously. "What did Dad want?"

The Doctor couldn't look directly at her. His eyes looked up and all over the bedroom as he spoke.

"He left some security guards here. They've been outside all day. "

He took a deep breath and decided it would probably be best to just get it all out.

"He feels that this entire thing will only continue unless we take steps to ensure your safety. The security outside for starters. He also wants me to talk to you...about moving into a more secure location. Like a flat in town that has security, doormen, that sort of thing."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What in the hell?" she started quietly, then shouted. "This is my house! They've never came here before! That's just crazy to think they would!"

"Rose, it would be crazy to think they wouldn't. Think about it. We were on a playground. No one could have known we would have been there. We didn't even know. They would have had followed us. Waiting for a time they could strike!" He replied as calmly as he could.

Rose considered a moment. "I hate to admit it, but you are probably right. How do you feel about moving to secure flat?" she asked him.

He took her hand. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are."

He smiled at his own admission.

Rose smiled back at him.

"I love you, Rose Tyler. As I see it, we're in this together."

She blushed and smiled at him. "When was he talking about us moving?" she inquired quietly.

The Doctor rolled back and put his head on his hand again. "The sooner the better." He told her, matter of factly. "He also wanted me and you to go on an extended holiday. Just get away from everything here. Give you some time to recover, at least as much as anyone will know. Anywhere you want to go. The movers can handle everything while we are away."

She considered for a moment. Moving to a flat. Traveling again with her Doctor.

"God, I miss the TARDIS." she admitted.

"Not any worse than I do, I assure you. If I had my TARDIS, we would have already been gone from this mess. We'd go someplace safe. Away from these tabloids and public figure life. Back to just us. The old team. Shiver and Shake!" he exclaimed loudly as he tossed his injured hand into the air.

This caused her to laugh. She raised up and lay her hand on the side of his face. He leaned into her touch.

"Traveling without the TARDIS. Where would we even go?"

He looked her in the eyes. "I have no idea. But as long as we're together, I'm sure it will be...fantastic."

And with that, she gave him a proper snog.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx -


	5. Chapter 5 - Nightmares and Broken Lamps

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx -

Chapter 5 - Nightmares and Broken Lamps

They spent that evening watching the movies that Tony had sent them. Rose ordered pizza, which took their bodyguards by surprise when she included an extra couple of pies for them as well.

Even though it was strange with them being right outside the door, the Doctor had to admit that he really hadn't thought about them all day. It was like they wasn't even really there. Maybe things would be different when they had to go someplace tomorrow.

Rose was about three bites into eating a piece of pizza when she sat it down and held her hand up to her cheek. She moaned a bit.

"Something wrong?" the Doctor asked her as he sat on the couch next to her, still eating.

Rose looked at him, "I think something is wrong with my tooth." she explained.

"Not surprising. Let me see." he demanded. She opened her mouth and he looked inside.

When she closed her mouth, he said, "Maybe a broken tooth or something. We have to take you back to be checked-up in the morning. We'll mention it to the doctor then. Will it be okay until then?"

She shook her head. "That's not something I can just heal from?"

"Probably not. Or at least if it has broken or it's out of socket or whatever. Teeth are funny like that." he told her as he crammed pizza into his mouth.

He couldn't help but notice her intense look of fear all of a sudden on her face.

"Rose. What's the matter? You look terrified." he was suddenly scared for her.

"The dentist? Oh gosh, I hate the dentist! I'm not kidding. When I was a kid, I would wander off to keep from going to the dentist. They have always scared me! I don't want to deal with it. Just let it hurt! I'm not going to go." she said loudly with angry determination.

The dentist? Was she serious? After everything this girl had been through, this was scaring her _this_ _bad_?

"You wander off normally." he exclaimed as he shrugged his shoulders. But seeing the look on Rose's face quickly added. "But... really Rose, it is a legitimate fear to have. It will be alright. Tell you what, I'll go with you and help you through it."

He took another huge bite of pizza.

"How on earth can you do that?" she asked. "You plan to drug me up or something?"

He shook his head as he swallowed and smiled, "Oh, no. Nothing like that. But, I promise I will stay right there with you. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Nothing will hurt. And you'll never know you are even there. What do you say? Do you trust me?"

Rose looked at him and considered.

"You really have to think about this? " he asked with his voice very high.

She smiled and said, "Alright. I trust you."

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You know, I found out that they didn't have Shakespeare here! Shakespeare, Rose! Granted, that might not be entirely true. Even in the dimension that we are from, no one would have ever known about Shakespeare's brilliant plays had it not been for two of his friends, John Heminges and Henry Condell, who published his works after he died. Nice fellows. Bit thick, though." he took another large bite.

"You've met Shakespeare?" she asked.

"Of course!" he said with his mouth full of pizza. He swallowed and continued, "I should have had him on 10% all of the good lines he got out of me."

He tossed one of his hands in the air dramatically and stated, " 'To be, or not to be!' Wait, that one was his."

Rose just looked at her Doctor and shook her head. Some things never changed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose never asked anything about the Doctor's hand, but noticed that he continued to keep it wrapped even when they went to bed that night. As they lay down together, she settled her head on his chest and asked him, "Hand bothering you?"

"Nah," he told her has he started unwrapping it. "It will probably do good to take this off. Let it have some air." he tossed the wrapping in the floor next to them. After kissing one another goodnight, she snuggled up on his chest and went right to sleep. Either Rose was feeling safer, or the medicine those doctors had her on really did make her sleepy.

He lay there, gently running his finger tips up and down her arm, thinking about their impending move and their upcoming extended holiday. How was he going to take the TARDIS with him without her knowing? He couldn't get her hopes up in case he wasn't able to successfully grow it. She had enough disappointments in her life. He never wanted to see her sad again. He kissed her on the forehead again, and went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

He was in a dark room. He was terrified. What were they going to do to him? He looked down and realized that he couldn't move. It just added to his fear. He was strapped to a table of some sort. A bright light clicked on above him to revel a woman. She stood over him menacingly. "We've killed your companion, and now we will kill you!" The woman stretched her hands towards his throat-

He woke up with a start and sat straight upright in the bed. Next to him, Rose was shouting, "No! Get off of me!" Then it was clear. It was _her_ dream! She must have accidently pulled him into her dream as she slept. He jumped onto his knees in the bed and shook Rose awake.

"Rose! You are having a nightmare! Wake up! Rose!" he told her.

Rose opened her eyes and punched him hard across the face. He fell backwards out of the bed, taking the lamp with him. His already sore hand hit the floor first as he felt the weight of his body break his wrist.

At first, neither one of them said anything. Then, in a muffled voice from the floor, "Awww. Blimey that hurt!"

Then he started speaking in some other language that Rose didn't understand, and couldn't even pick out what language it was.

Rose was mortified. "Oh my god! I can't believe I did that!"

She jumped into the floor next to him. He was holding his face and had his hand cradling at his stomach.

"Oh shit. I can't believe this. Are you alright?"

He sounded muffled still. "Yes! I can get punched in the face, break a lamp and my wrist all in the same moment, and still be capable of complex reasoning and judgment!" he yelled.

"Awww!" He continued to speak in some strange language under his breath.

Rose ran over to the light and flipped it on so they could both evaluate the damage. At first he didn't want to move his hand from his face to let her see, but when he finally allowed her to pull his hand away she saw that he had a dark mark already under one of his eyes.

Rose told him. "Let help you up."

She pulled him up and he sat back on the edge of the bed. "I'll go get you some ice."

She ran out of the room. He noted that she returned in 32 seconds with ice in a small plastic bag. She took the ice pack and put it to his face. His eyes met hers and after a few seconds, he busted out laughing.

"Rose Tyler, damn you have a mean right hook. Gosh." he told her through his laughing.

Rose, still embarrassed told him, "I'm so, so sorry. I was having a dream...and I didn't realize I had hit you until you hit the floor."

The Doctor was still laughing, hysterically.

"Blimey, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. That's harder than even Jackie Tyler hit me that time. Geez." he was still laughing.

She caught his eye and smiled. She couldn't help but to start laughing as well.

"I'm sorry!" she told him as she was laughing.

They had a good, long laugh at his expense. They finally started to claim down a bit, "Nah, really...I'm sorry." he said, still giggling. "I should have known better. I knew you were having a nightmare. I shouldn't have tried to wake you up that way."

"Well, that will make you think twice about it next time, won't it?" she teased him.

"Oh, yes it will." he said removing the ice pack from his eye and placing it on his wrist. "Awww! Can you hand me that wrap I tossed in the floor?"

Rose picked it up and handed it to him. "Do you want me to wrap it?" she asked.

He had already started wrapping it. "Nah, it's nothing. I'll get a splint in the morning at the doctor's office. Rubbish body this. Can't even take falling out of bed?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "I'm really so sorry." He took the opportunity to kiss her. What was meant to be a quick chaste kiss, turned into a long, passionate kiss. Only when he leaned into her and moved his wrist did he pull away from her, wincing.

He leaned forward and rested his head on her forehead. "I'm really sorry." Rose whispered to him again.

"It's really okay. I still love you, Rose Tyler." he whispered back.

"I love you, my Doctor." she whispered to him. She kissed him quickly on the lips and got back up to turn off the light.

By the time she had returned to bed, he was back under the duvet and was looking at his hand. He was attempting to make a fist, but the grimace on his face told Rose that the pain would not allow him to do it. She lay down on his chest again as he propped his sore hand on his chest above her.

"Do you want one of my pain pills?" she asked him.

"No. No. No." he told her. "Better not. I'm alright. Don't worry about me, love."

They lay there for a while longer. He was oddly quite. She raised up to look at him. He wasn't asleep, but had his eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm better." he replied, with a breathy reply. She could feel relief spreading through his body.

It was strange. She raised up to look at him, "What did you do?" suddenly surprised and curious.

He didn't opened his eyes.

"I'm forcing my cells in my hand ...to stop producing prostaglandin. That's what makes your body know something hurts." he told her very slowly and calmly. Almost like he was in the middle of a meditation. "I'm also blocking my nerve cells in my brain ...to stop telling my pain center that I've been hurt."

"Wow." she whispered. "And that works?"

"Works way better than any pain medicine I'm comfortable taking." he said quietly. "Maybe this way, I can get back to sleep."

Rose was impressed. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. A huge grin spread across his face. "I'm okay Rose. You can go to sleep. I'm alright." he said quietly to her.

"One day, I want you to show me that trick." she told him as she lay back down on his chest.

He smiled and said, "Of course I will." He seemed to fall into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6 - Reassurance

_Wow! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! Still rated M, folks. And it's time for some adventure!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx -

Chapter 6 - Reassurance

Rose's alarm on her phone went off. She rolled over to turn it off and got out of bed. The Doctor still lay in the same position he was in when she fell asleep on him just a few hours before. He looked so peaceful and disheveled. He had about three days stubble growth, a black eye, and his hair was sticking up all over his head. Rose had never seen him so untidy.

Positively, a vision.

She decided to let him sleep while she went to shower. She wondered if he was still using his pain blocking technique.

After her shower, she put on her cotton bath robe and went back into the bedroom. She picked up her phone to discover that Jake had sent her a message.

 _"I know you have to return to the hospital for your check-up this morning at 10:00. I'll be around at 9:30."_

It was only 7:12. They still had a while before Jake showed up. She sat down her phone, and went to sit the side of the bed closer to the Doctor. She was thinking about kissing him to wake him up when he spoke without opening his eyes. "You know, staring at people can be considered rude, Rose Tyler."

She was startled. "Sorry, I didn't know you were awake."

"A beautiful woman sitting next to me? First thing in the morning? I'll wake up for that." he smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Feeling better, I take it?" she asked him. "Cause you look like hell."

He remembered the punch from last night. "How bad is it?"

"Looks like you've been in a fight. It goes all around the bottom of your eye, then creeps up the side of it." she told him as traced his bruise up face with her finger.

Her being this close to him was exhilarating. Her smell was exaggerated since she had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was still wet, but pulled up behind her head.

He pulled her hand away from his face, and kissed the back of it. "Oh well, I've had worse." he told her with a smile.

She giggled at him. She cupped his face with her hands and leaned down to kiss him. "I am really very sorry."

"It's really okay. I should have known better. I'm alright, Rose." he tried to reassure her.

She swung a leg over his body as climbed on top of him. She leaned down to kiss him. Her tongue darted into his mouth, which he permitted and kissed back. He slowly raised both of his hands to her robe and opened it, reveling her nude, beautiful body. The sight was overwhelming to his senses.

She leaned back down and met his lips again. She then moved down his body, kissing his neck and chest. She continued to kiss him as she worked her way down to his waist. She pulled the duvet cover down as she went.

"Rose. What are you doing?" he asked her quietly.

When she got to his waist, she could see his swollen length under his pajama bottoms. She slid them down off his hips and took him into her mouth. Sucking his swollen member, she rolled her tongue around the tip.

He couldn't help it. His legs pulled up as he squirmed under her. It was pleasure he had never imagined. He moaned her name and said things in some strange language. She was sure he had forgotten about his sore wrist.

She kept at it until he took his good hand and pulled below her chin, urging her back up to him. She kissed his chest and neck until she got to his mouth.

He quickly grabbed himself and thrust inside of her. She laid her hand on his chest and sitting on him, rose up and down getting the friction that she needed.

"Oh the gods, Rose." He moaned.

She breathed heavily. He rubbed her breasts as she moaned. She knew he had to be close, and then she felt him finish inside her. She laid her body on top of his and kissed his lips gently.

"Oh my god, I can get used to that!" she told him as she smiled. "Even if you are scruffy looking."

"Scruffy?" he said in a high pitched voice. "Me?!"

She giggled into his chest. "Yeah, how about a shower to get you all cleaned up?"

He smiled his biggest grin and said, "I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose was still in the bedroom, getting ready.

The Doctor, shaven and back in his brown pin striped suit, was in the kitchen alone finishing his coffee. Suddenly, he heard the front door open as someone knocked on it.

"Hello!" Jake called out.

He was early, he Doctor realized. It was only 9:15. "Hey Jakey-boy. I'm in here!" the Doctor shouted to him.

Jake rounded the corner. When he spotted the Doctor, his shock turned into laughter.

"What the 'ell happened to you mate? Run into some bikers?" he asked with a smile.

The Doctor figured he would get this reaction from Jake.

"Nah. Got caught in the crossfire between Rose and a nightmare." he shrugged as he drank his coffee.

Jake noticed his hand all bandaged up. "Damn. Messed up your 'and as well? Doc. When a lady says no, she means it." he smiled.

Seeing the road this was taking, the Doctor shook his head and commanded, "Oh, shut up."

Jake helped himself to some hot water and made some tea.

"So, I wanted to ask. Your date. How'd it go? Before the kidnapping and such, of course."

"It was good!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Had a wonderful time!"

"Don't suppose you'd tell me more than just that, would you?" Jake inquired.

The Doctor met his gaze and replied very simply, "No." Then returned to drinking his coffee.

Jake chuckled at him. Rose suddenly appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a pair of khaki slacks, with a black blouse and heels.

"What is this?" she inquired.

"Nothing at all," Jake told her. "You look to be feeling better!"

"Feeling fine!" Rose declared as she looked over at the Doctor with her trademark tongue in teeth smile.

The Doctor beamed back at her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They climbed into the car to head over to the hospital. Turns out, Rose already had figured that Pete had put Jake in charge of everything she had been working on. She gave Jake instructions nearly all the way there.

She also already knew Shakes, who was driving. After he thought about it, it wasn't a huge surprise to him. After all, Pete said he was a friend of Mickey's. Although, he was sure there was no way she could know about his first name. He'd have to tell her that sometime later when she needed a laugh.

The trip back to Torchwood Tower took 26 minutes and 12 seconds, by the Doctor's count. Two bodyguards were there to meet them as they all walked into the building together.

Jake turned to tell them both, "I'm off upstairs. Pete wanted me to ask you to come by his office when you are all done."

Jake slapped the Doctor on the back as he departed.

"Alright, see you Jake." Rose told him.

Then made their way to the hospital section with their body guards close-by.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were sitting in the examination room waiting for the doctor, with a little "d".

"Did you know that Shakes' first name is William?" the Doctor asked her, barely containing a laugh.

"No, it's not. Is it?" she asked him as she began to smile.

He laughed and shook his head. "That's what he told me. I swear. William Shakes! What a laugh!"

They were both laughing at this revelation when Doctor Fletcher came in the room, holding his tablet. When the door was opened, the Doctor noticed the two bodyguards that had walked with them through Torchwood were still standing outside the door.

Doctor Fletcher looked up and said, "Rose Tyler. And Doctor Smith. How are we doing today?"

Rose smiled and said, "Just fine! Thanks."

The Doctor Fletcher looked over to the Doctor and said, "You might like to wait outside during our examination?"

Rose got immediately serious. "No! He's staying here with me." she demanded.

Doctor Fletcher looked from Rose to the Doctor. "Alright." he agreed as he shrugged his shoulders. "You'll need to remove your shirt, but you can keep on your bra."

Rose undone her shirt as Doctor Fletcher turned to sit his tablet down on the counter.

He turned to look at her chest. He nodded approvingly. "Looks good. I see you have already taken the stitches out." he remarked.

Rose pointed to the Doctor sitting in the corner, "Yeah, Doctor Smith removed them. They were driving me batty."

Doctor Fletcher then looked Rose's arm where she had been shot.

"Looks good." he said with a mumble.

He then took out his stethoscope, and listened to her heart and lungs. He nodded his head. "All good. Looks great. A complete recovery. Amazing, Miss Tyler."

She buttoned back up her shirt.

"That she is." the Doctor agreed smiling.

His Rose was going to be alright. He already knew this, of course. But having someone else say it made it more real. He just beamed in the corner.

"Any pain, or problems?" he asked Rose.

Rose looked over at the Doctor, uncomfortability.

"The nightmares are back. And they are worse. Last night, he tried to wake me up from one and I punched him."

"That's nothing unusual." Doctor Fletcher said. "Most people that have been through traumatic experiences will suffer with nightmares, insomnia, and the like."

He turned to the Doctor. "Doctor Smith. Are you familiar with PTSD?"

"I'm getting more familiar with it every day." the Doctor told him.

Doctor Fletcher nodded his head in agreement and turned to Rose. "Let me put you on some medication, to help ease the anxiety."

He grabbed his tablet and typed in some information. When he was finished, he looked up at Rose. "Is there anything else?"

She said, "Yes. I'm pretty sure that John needs to see you. I think he's broken his hand."

"Oh, then. Hop down from the table, ma'am and come on over Doctor Smith."

The Doctor walked over to him. As he sat down on the examination table, Doctor Fletcher got a good look at his eye.

"Woo! She did get you good didn't she?" he exclaimed. He used an instrument to look into his damaged eye. "No serious harm done."

The Doctor shifted nervously. "Yeah, can you use a dermal regenerator on it to fade the bruising?" he asked.

Doctor Fletcher nodded his head. "Certainly. It won't take but just a minute. Now let me see this hand you seemed to have injured." He unwrapped it, remarking what an expert wrapping job had been done to it. Rose saw it from where she stood. It looked worse than it had yesterday. He pressed down in a few places that made the Doctor wince.

"Can you make a fist?" he asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I'm sure."

"Let's get an x-ray and see what's going on. There are a lot of little bones in the hand and wrist. I'll send someone in to take you down for an x-ray."

He grabbed his tablet and walked back out of the door.

"That looks terrible." Rose told him as she looked at his damaged hand.

"It's really not that bad. I'd know if it were bad. It's not." he reassured her.

A nurse came in ran the dermal regenerator around his eye. Within 3 minutes, it was pink and no longer bruised. A little bit later, another nurse came in to take them both to another room for his x-ray.

After they returned to the examination room, Doctor Fletcher came back. He had the Doctor's x-rays in his hands. He put them into a light box hanging on the wall.

"See here Doctor Smith." he turned and pointed to the x-rays. "Here is the problem. Just a small fracture, here. Here. And here. And over in here. And, if you look here," he pointed at the knuckles and back of the hand, "some very light fractures. Mostly cracks. And a lot of bruising."

Rose turned to the Doctor. "Nothing bad?" she exclaimed. "Typical bloke."

"It's not!" the Doctor insisted.

Doctor Fletcher continued. "It's not terrible. I don't see any reason to think you will need surgery or anything of the sort. I'll fit you with a splint. Wear it for say, 4-6 weeks. Then we will re-evaluate. Do you want me to give you something for the pain?" he asked.

Then he lifted his good hand to his hair. "I'm not sure what I can have. In the past, I wasn't able to take aspirin. I'm not sure if there is anything I could take."

Doctor Fletcher asked, "Like an allergy?"

The Doctor replied. "Yeah, exactly like an allergy. A severe allergy."

"There are other pain medications that do not contain aspirin. I'll prescribe you one of them. It's a very painful injury. Try to remain comfortable, so you can heal faster. I'll send the nurse around with your medications." With that, Doctor Fletcher walked out the door.

Rose came over and looked at him. "Allergic to aspirin?" she inquired, looking astonished.

The Doctor used his good hand to pull her in closer to him. He rested his head on her forehead. "Yes, aspirin put me in a coma once. It's toxic to Time Lords. I don't know how this body will react to it."

Rose kissed him lightly. "You are full of surprises, you are."

They pulled away from one another as a nurse came in, and helped him put on a black splint on his hand that covered from the bottom of his fingers, to the middle of his forearm. She explained that he could take it off to shower, but to wear it otherwise. She also gave him a sling which he put into his bigger on the inside pockets.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After that Doctor's visit, it was off to the dentist for Rose. She was very apprehensive, but the Doctor held her hand as they walked into the examination room. She looked up at him, standing beside her and said, "Don't worry. I'm here."

He raised his sore hand to the side of her head.

The dental assistant came in and tried to get the Doctor to leave, but Rose insisted he was there to stay. He reassured the assistant that he wouldn't get in their way, but would continue to hold Rose's hand during her procedure.

The dentist came in and sat in his chair. Rose couldn't see the Doctor anymore, but she knew he still had her hand.

She felt him on the edge of her consciousness. She dropped her shields and let him in.

To anyone else that saw them, he was just sitting in a chair next to her, holding her hand. He lay his splinted hand across Rose's waist. He looked down at the ground, seeming to be bored with the work the dentist was doing.

 _'Rose. Keep your eyes closed and try not to think about where you really are. '_ he said in her mind.

She obeyed and found herself standing in a field. There were no signs that she was still in the dentist office at all. It was surreal, like a dream.

It was night, but the light that shown from the moons above her in the orange sky illuminated her surroundings so much that she could see that the grass she stood on was red.

 _'Where are we?'_ she asked him telepathically.

Out of nowhere, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. She could feel him breathing into her ear. It was if he was really there.

 _'This is Gallifrey. My home. The center of the known galaxy. Well, as close as you can get without ending up in a black hole. 250 million light years away from Earth.'_ He pointed up. _'If you look there in the sky, you can see the two moons. There are also two suns. When the second sun rises, look over there at the forest. The silver leaves will make the forest appear to be on fire.'_

Rose was amazed and impressed. She didn't know he could completely remove her from such a scary situation, to put her in such a peaceful, beautiful place.

He leaned in to kiss her gently on the cheek. _'What do you think?'_ he asked her in a whisper.

 _'This is beautiful! Is that snow on top of those mountains over there?'_ she pointed to the left.

He turned to look and smiled. _'Yes. Snow caps those mountains all the time.'_

The wind blew and Rose asked him if it was about to rain.

 _'Not hardly. The Sahara probably gets more rain that Gallifrey ever did. I spent my childhood in the Drylands, just outside of the Capitol. I'll take you there sometime. Well, my memories of it at least.'_

They stood there holding one another, waiting for the sun to rise. As the second sun rose, the light reflected off of the leaves. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She gasped, which made the Doctor just hold her closer.

 _'Thank you for showing me this. I know it couldn't been easy for you.'_ she told him.

 _'I am happy you liked it. Are you ready to wake up now? You are done.'_

The Doctor took his hand out of Roses' and removed his hand from her waist.

She woke up immediately. The dentist was done.

"Alright, Miss Tyler. I believe we are all done. We've fit you with a temporary crown, and you can come back in a couple of days for your permanent crown." The dentist told her.

"That's all?" Rose asked, hardly believing what she was hearing.

The dentist said, "Yes. You must be tired, ma'am. I believe you slept through the entire procedure."

The Doctor stood up and stretched his back. "These chairs are terrible for your back." he told the dentist.

The dentist laughed at him and said, "Tell me about it. I sit all day in one."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pete came around from behind the desk to greet them as they entered his office.

"Rose! " he said with his arms outstretched. "You look lovely today. Positively glowing!"

They kissed one another on the cheek.

Pete then turned to the Doctor. "And how are you today?" he asked as he shook hands with the Doctor.

"Just wonderful." the Doctor admitted with a smile. "Good to see you again, Pete."

Pete stepped over to the door and asked his secretary to hold all of his calls. He reentered the room, and closed the door. Pete lead them over to the side of his office that had a couch and two chairs, away from the desk. The Doctor and Rose sat on the couch together as Pete took a chair.

"So, good reports from the Doctors?" Pete inquired, smiling.

"Yes. Complete recovery." she told her boss/sort of Dad.

"There is something I would like to discuss with the pair of you." the Doctor brought up seriously. "Rose's tooth was damaged, and she now has to have a crown put in within the next few days. Are you either one familiar with Maassarani's GPS?"

Both of them looked confused, but interested. Pete shook his head. "No, what is that?"

The Doctor continued. "Maassarani, at least in the other dimension, filed a patent in 2009 for a microchip that is fitted into the dental filling material of a tooth. That chip can be tracked using a Global Positioning System to find that person's exact location."

"Interesting!" Pete said shaking his head. "That would be very useful!"

"So, it would be in my tooth?" Rose asked.

"Yep." the Doctor said, popping the 'p'. "You'd never feel it, and no one would ever know except, me, Pete and the dentist. That way, we would always know where you are if we need to come get you."

He was trying to keep the fear out of his voice. He knew it was only a matter of time before they tried to get her again.

Pete said, "I'll look into it. That would be useful for all of our agents, but especially Rose in this environment. We still know no more than we did a few days ago." Pete tossed his hands in the air with frustration.

The Doctor turned to Rose. "Sorry, I should have asked. Would that be alright? What do you think?"

She blew air out of her mouth in disbelief. "Why wouldn't I? Makes sense."

The Doctor jumped off of the couch and ran over to Pete's desk to get some paper and a pen. He was already writing on it before he returned to the couch, resting the pad of paper on his splint.

"If Maassarani doesn't exist in this dimension, these are the parts I would need to make one." He told Pete as he handed them the pad.

"Consider it done!" Pete said cheerfully.

The Doctor knew that Pete was enough of a tinkerer that such a gadget like that would really be interesting to him.

The Doctor sat back down on the couch, and Rose took his hand in hers. Her touch made him tingle all over.

"I'm curious. Have you two had a chance to talk about our discussion as yet? I know I asked you to have an answer by tonight, but I figured while I had you here that I would ask."

Rose spoke up, "We did talk about it. And we're both extremely grateful. I agree that a flat would be a safer option. As far as the extended holiday, we were curious where you had in mind?"

Pete rose from his seat and walked over behind his desk. "You both would be doing me a huge favor. I got this in the mail today. Seems I've been invited to a state dinner at the White House in America. You two can go in my place." he handed them the invitation as he sat back down in the chair.

The Doctor looked the invitation over. "Who's even the President of the United States?"

"President Howard Shepherd." Pete told him.

"Right..." the Doctor said looking back down at the invitation, lost in thought.

"All the way to America for a dinner?" Rose asked.

"No. While you are over there, maybe take in New York and a few more places." Pete told them.

Rose turned to the Doctor and asked him, "Ever been to New York?"

He looked at her and countered, "Well, yeah. But not in this dimension."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay! " Rose exclaimed. "But, no beaches!"

The Doctor agreed. "Yeah, no beaches!"

Pete laughed at them both. "Strange request. I'll get my secretary right on it. Both of you take your phones as well, in case I need you for a consultation while you are there."

"Both of our phones?" Rose asked. "But, the Doctor doesn't have a phone."

The Doctor looked at her and hummed, "Yeah, I do. Pete gave me one yesterday. Sorry. Would you like the number?" he grinned at her.

"Oh, shut up." she whispered at him through a grin.

"That's settled then." Pete told them as he slapped the arms of his chair and stood up. "Be ready to go in the next few days."

Pete put his arm around Rose as they walked towards the door. "Jake has already got all of your projects in hand. Everything here will be fine."

"I have no doubt." the Doctor affirmed as he shook Pete's hand again.

Pete smiled at the pair. "Listen, something has came up. I'd got to run to Manchester this afternoon to...errr... pick up something. I won't be in until late. Can we reschedule dinner for tomorrow evening? I have a surprise that Jack's will probably kill me for, so I would appreciate your support. Say 5:00? I'll send a car round."

Rose smiled, "See you then." They walked out the door.

They walked down the hall rejoining their body guards.

Rose took the Doctor's good hand, leaned into him and asked him quietly. "Do you think you could give me a closet that is bigger on the inside in our new flat? I'm thinking something as big as a room." she smiled.

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks.

That's how he could do it! Why in the world had he not thought about putting the growing TARDIS in a bigger on the inside box and just taking it with them? Gosh, this human body was rubbish. It had made him thick!

"Oh, Rose. You are brilliant you are!" he said as he smiled bigger than he had all day.

Rose was taken aback. "Just need a closet. Nothing fancy. Just a place to hang my clothes."

He stood there, smiling at her like a loon. He was working it all out in his head. He even had everything make it back at the house. Rose had such a keen interest in physics now, he might even just show her how to do it. He sure could use the extra hand. His was throbbing again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They walked out of the front door of Torchwood Tower to their car that sat there waiting. Before the doorman could get the car doors opened, shots were fired. Shakes and his men dove on top of Rose and the Doctor, knocking them to the ground. Screams were heard as the Doctor felt blood dripping on his neck.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	7. Chapter 7 - Chaos

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 7 - Chaos

Everything happened so fast. Rose lay on the ground. Shakes was laying on her back, keeping her down. She heard screams and more shots.

After a few seconds, she heard the door open and she was shoved inside the car. The door slammed shut. Where was the Doctor? What was happening? Additional security was running out of the Torchwood building, surrounding the car. Tears were rolling down Rose's face.

She began to scream and beat her hands on the window. Where was the Doctor? Was he hit? Why wasn't he here? She heard the driver's side door open and Shakes dove in behind the steering wheel and started the car.

Rose saw that he was preparing to leave and screamed, "No! Don't leave him!" She was hysterical. Where was her Doctor?

Suddenly, the door behind her opened and the Doctor rushed in. He was covered in blood. He slammed the door shut.

"Drive, Shakes!" he yelled.

The car took off.

Rose's mind was reeling. She continued to cry as he wrapped his arms around her, looking her up and down. She patted his chest, checking to make sure he wasn't hit. She was so upset that she couldn't form words.

"I'm okay, Rose. It's not my blood. Are you alright? Are you hit?"

She couldn't speak. She just cried. She finally shook her head to let him know she was not hurt. He kissed her head and held her close.

Shakes didn't seem to have a destination in mind, he just kept driving. When they came to a red light, he would turn right to keep them moving. They didn't stop. The Doctor was sure it was part of the protocol for this sort of thing.

The Doctor let go of Rose just long enough to remove his jacket and toss it in the floor of the car. He then settled into the backseat, pulling Rose back into his embrace. She was still crying, but wasn't as hysterical as she had been.

"Doctor" she said to him quietly, starting to regain control of herself. She ran her hand down the front of his shirt. This shirt still had blood on it, but it wasn't as bad as his jacket.

He reassured her, "I'm fine. Someone else's blood. I had put my tie on one of the agents to slow the bleeding. He'll be alright."

"Next time, let us handle that. We have to keep you and Miss Tyler secure." Shakes told him while he drove.

Just then, he heard Jake over Shakes' radio. "Suspects in custody. We have them."

Rose saw anger rush into the Doctor's eyes. "Take me back to Torchwood, Shakes. Now."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose and the Doctor were escorted to Pete's office. There, they met Pete and Jake. Rose's face was still puffy from crying. Her makeup had ran all down her face. Pete took her over to the sink in his bathroom and helped her clean herself up. The Doctor was furious. He went straight to Jake.

"Who are these people?" he demanded.

"We're not sure. No one associated with Torchwood that we can see, yet. We have him in interrogation now."

"I want to go see him." the Doctor said, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Err... we can't let you do that." Jake told him.

"Oh, you will let me do that. You'll let me do that right now!" the Doctor yelled at Jake.

Jake couldn't help the fear that grew in him having the Doctor standing in his face this angry. Rose and Mickey had told him stories about the 'Oncoming Storm.' Jake had enough good sense to realize that if only a quarter of what they told him was true, he did not want this man as his enemy.

Without speaking to tell Pete and Rose where they were going, Jake lead the Doctor out of the room, and down to interrogation.

As they rode down in the lift, "Pete's going to kick my ass for this." Jake mumbled under his breath as he shook his head.

"Don't worry, Jake." the Doctor told him, as he turned to look at the man who might had just risk his entire career for him. "I'm in good with the boss' daughter."

Jake couldn't help but smile at that.

The lift dinged and the doors opened. They walked down the hall, nearly at a run. Jake opened the door to a room where several agents stood, watching a man being questioned through a one way mirror.

The man had blond hair and a smirk on his face. No matter what the agent in the room asked him, he kept silent. He seemed so pleased with himself that it made the Doctor even angrier than he had been before. He had no idea that was even possible.

Ten minutes of questioning happened. It seemed like an eternity. The Doctor was so angry that he felt like his soul was vibrating in his rubbish human body. His little bit of Donna was not helping at all. She always had such a fiery temper. Typical ginger.

The agent questioning the man finally tossed up his hands, looked towards the mirror, and motioned for the people in the room to meet him outside the door. Jake opened the door and held it open as they all to walked out into the hall to meet the agent.

"I can't get anything out of him." the agent said.

Jake said, "He could know who's behind this entire thing. We have to know."

The agents were so engrossed in their conversation that they never noticed the Doctor walk right into the room where the accused sat.

He locked the door quickly behind him. Once inside, he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and sonic'ed the cameras and all equipment. He wanted to ensure no one would know he was there.

He was so angry, and he knew that he would be missed as soon as the bickering stopped in the hallway.

The Doctor moved fast. He stood next to the seated man in the chair. The accused. The man looked up at him, "What the hell do you want?" he asked him.

"Answers." the Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you won't get none here." the man told the Doctor as he smiled. Apparently, he recognized the Doctor. "I hear I missed your alien girlfriend. That bitch."

This was pointless. The Doctor knew he wouldn't talk. But he had to have that information. The Doctor touched the top of the man's forehead and put him to sleep. He slumped over in the chair. Before he knew what he was doing, he had both of his hands on the side of the man's face, probing his thoughts. He was looking for a name. He searched for any information the man had.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"He was paid cash, by an unknown man?" Pete asked the Doctor.

They were back in Pete's office. Jake, Rose and the Doctor all sat around discussing what the Doctor found out. Pete was enraged when he found out that Jake had broken all protocols by taking the Doctor down to interrogate the man that had tried to assassinate Rose. But, when they returned with answers, he seemed to forget how they had gotten them.

Meanwhile, the Doctor couldn't believe what he had done. He had committed a violation of the highest order. He was trying not to think about it at the moment to keep himself from being sick.

"He has no idea who he was working for. None at all." the Doctor told them. "He was told of the job by a man over near the Underground named Ben Perrick. Runs a bar. That's all I got."

Pete snapped his fingers at Jake.

"On it, Director Tyler, sir!" Jake told him, and rushed out of the room.

Pete walked over to look through the windows of his office. He signed. "Jackie can't know about this. She will be livid."

He looked back at Rose and the Doctor and informed them, "I've ordered a media black-out regarding this. If Jackie finds out this has happened..." he trailed off.

The Doctor sat down on the couch next to Rose. His hand was throbbing worse than it had all day. Apparently, the adrenaline rush had made him forget it for a while. He took a deep breath as he rested his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. He reached out in his mind, trying to control the pain. It wasn't working.

Rose could feel his emotions now that he sat so close to her. He was exhausted. Scared. Angry. Disappointed in himself. And uncomfortable.

Pete continued to stare out of the window. He finally broke the silence and told them both, "We'll continue with our plans for right now. I still think getting you two away from the situation is the best option. I'm doubling your security though."

Just then, Pete's secretary's voice came over the speaker on his desk. "Director Tyler, sir. Thomas Trout is here to see you."

"Oh, that's just what we need." the Doctor said without opening his eyes.

Rose stood up, "Yeah, I think that's our queue to go."

Pete smiled at them both. "I understand. Go on, I'll deal with Thomas."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had returned to the house. Shakes had taken them by a place to get some chips. Just the thing to calm everyone's nerves after what had happened. They noticed the increased security as soon has the car drove up.

The Doctor's hand was throbbing. He unconsciously held it across his chest as he and Rose walked through the front door.

"Will you take some pain medicine for that? I can tell it is really hurting. You can see it all over your face." Rose fussed at him.

She looked down at her phone. "Look, he prescribed hydrocodone. This is what it has in it, just hydrogen and codeine."

She shoved the phone in his face so he could read the information she had pulled up.

The Doctor looked at her in frustration, took the phone and read the screen. After he finished reading it, he looked up at her moving nothing but his eyes.

"Okay, get me a damn pill then!" he demanded.

Rose opened her purse, and took out his medicine bottle. She tossed her purse on the table and handed him a pill. He swallowed it at once.

He walked over and sat down on the chair to untie his Converse, but winced in pain as he tried to use his sore hand.

Rose rushed to help him. "Let me do that." she told him quietly.

"I want to wash this blood off of me." he told her as she removed his shoes.

She made him stand up and she unbuttoned and removed his bloody shirt. She grabbed him by his good hand and walked him into the bathroom. She rolled up his shirt and threw it in the bin once they got there.

"We are going to have to order you some new shirts at the rate you are going through them." she told him, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah," he agreed seriously as he turned on the shower. He turned to see Rose unbuttoning her own shirt, and removing her slacks.

He tried to unbutton his trousers, but his hand just couldn't wrap around the button. Rose saw him struggling and unbuttoned them for him and slid them down his legs.

The Doctor pulled Rose into his arms and said, "Thank you for helping me."

She smiled with her tongue in her teeth and said, "You'd do the same for me."

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. The shower was beginning to steam up the bathroom.

She helped him take off his splint and lay it on the sink. He took off his pants, as she removed the rest of her clothing. They both stepped into the shower.

Rose ran both of her hands through his hair under the water. Then she grabbed her shampoo and washed his hair for him. He held her around her waist, being careful of his wrist. He just watched her as she worked. She was so beautiful. Whatever did she see in him?

"You need to stop feeling that way." Rose told him as she started to wash her own hair.

"Feeling what way? What do you mean?" he asked her. Had he dropped his shields? How did she know?

She looked him in the eyes. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. I can tell you are so disappointed." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"How in the world can you tell that?" he asked her, his voice high.

"I can only tell when you are touching me. It's really light. I barely can sense it. But, you can also see it all over your face."

He grumbled. "Damn touch telepathy. Damn rubbish body! Damn that medicine that you insisted I take! I bet it's made my shields all... wobbley!" he said with a wobble of his head to emphasize his point.

She laughed at him, which made him laugh. He leaned down to kiss her lightly. "I just don't know what you would see in a guy like me, Rose Tyler." he confessed to her.

"What are you on about now?" she smiled at him as she rubbed soap all over his body.

He stood there and let her hands run all over his body. "I'm not a good person, Rose." he told her quietly. "I'm not the man you think I am."

Rose could tell he was serious. "What do you think you are that is so terrible?"

He thought about all of the things he had done recently. Telepathy invading a man's mind without his permission, shooting someone in the leg just in cause pain, committing genocide. Twice! He couldn't even voice it. He couldn't tell her. She had stopped washing both of them, so he pulled her back into his arms and held her close. The water felt wonderful running over them.

"I've done some very cruel and cowardly things, especially lately." he explained. "Things that have made me start to consider if I should keep the title, 'Doctor'. I'm human now. Maybe I should just use my new name."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. She pulled back a bit so she could look into his eyes. "You, stop being the Doctor?"

"Yeah." he dared as he turned around to turn off the shower.

He helped Rose out and handed her a towel. He dried as much of himself off as he could.

Rose dried herself off, then wrapped the towel around her. She spun her wet hair around and put it up on the top of her head. Then she grabbed his towel and helped him finish drying off, and helped him wrap a towel around his waist.

He grabbed his splint and put it back on his hand. Neither one of them said anything for a moment.

Rose finally broke the silence. "I have no idea what's going on with you. But, we've had a very stressful few days. I think whatever is going on, you need to think about this some more. Fear always brings out the worst in us. It will make us do things or say things that go against everything we believe. We've had a lot of upsetting and really just horrible things happen. This is not a normal type of life. You haven't had a 'normal' yet."

He stood there listening to her, nodding his head. She was right.

She stepped closer and put her arms around him.

"I don't care what you want to call yourself. But, I sense that this 'title' thing is more than what I would probably make of it. So, I think you should think about this for a while." She kissed him lightly. "No matter what you decide you, will always be my Doctor, and there is nothing you could do that would make me see you differently. You always hide what's going on, and tell everyone that you are alright, even when you nowhere near alright."

"You are stuck with me. I love you. If you need to talk about something, you can tell me. Remember we said, 'No more secrets.' I promise I'll listen. You don't have to carry the weight of the universe on your shoulders alone anymore. You aren't alone. You have me, and I'm not going anywhere."

He was speechless. Of course she was right. This wasn't the time for such a huge decision.

All he could do was pull her in close and give her a proper snog. He held her with his good hand, as he rubbed the fingers of his injured hand on her cheek gently. She had her hands on his back, but brought them up to his wet hair after they had been kissing for a few moments.

The events of the day, the fear of nearly losing one another yet again seemed to have made them more eager to prove that they really were still there to one another.

The Doctor ran his hand down Rose's body, pulling her even closer to him. She stroked his back.

They continued with their kiss as they walked slowly, not breaking apart, down the hall and into the bedroom. The Doctor grabbed the bedroom door with the inside of his floor and shut it, not wanting to take his hands off of Rose.

They fell into the bed together, remembering his broken wrist all too late. "Awww! Damn!" he complained. "Rubbish, human bod-"

Rose interrupted his grumbling by continuing their kiss.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to him.

He moaned, "Alright..."

"Let me do this." she told him. She climbed on top of him. He lay his sore hand above his head out of the way.

She took her towel off and tossed it in the floor.

"Oh, Rose." he moaned as she leaned down to continue kissing him. He felt her body with his good hand. He rubbed her hip and then her thigh. He followed it up and rubbed her clit. He dipped a few fingers inside of her, until she started moaning his name.

She untied his towel and opened it to expose him. He was fully erect in his forest of black hair. She grabbed his shaft and slipped it inside of her. She stroked back and forth, turning her hips so she enjoyed the circulator motion that it created. She nearly shouted. He moaned out of control. She would rise up, then press herself to him tightly driving him deeper into her that he even though possible. When she had him deep inside of her, she would grind back and forth making him call out her name and some strange words. She had no idea what he was saying, but she delighted in his pleasure.

She returned to his lips and continued to kiss him as he finished up inside of her.

She lay on his chest and asked him. "Does that help clear your mind a bit."

He chuckled. "Clear it? I can't even think straight at the moment."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	8. Chapter 8 - More Secrets

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 8 - More Secrets

Later that evening, the Doctor brought a lot of strange, assorted parts out of the room where he had been running his experiment. He was back in his jeans and a dark orange t-shirt. She noticed that he was wearing his glasses. His hair stuck up as if his excitement had charged it. Rose had insisted he put his hand in the sling to try to prevent him from using it as much. It was oblivious the pain medication was working, Rose just hoped he wouldn't overdo it and hurt his hand worse.

"Okay, Rose Tyler. I have us a project we need to complete." he told her as he sat a box full of parts down on the coffee table.

Rose was sitting on the couch, across from the table. She was wearing some pajama bottoms and a pink blouse. Her hair was all twisted up on top of her head.

He looked at her with a huge smile. "I only have one good hand." he said as he pointed to himself. He then he pointed at her, "But you, my dear, have two good hands. I'm going to show you how to make a 'bigger on the inside' box and teach you all about Dimensionally Transcendental Physics...otherwise known as Time Lord Science."

"Well, all right then!" Rose exclaimed. "I hope I don't disappoint!"

He held up his good hand for a minute. "Hang on, let me get something." he went into the kitchen and returned with a cereal box and a box of matches. "Okay, let's see if I do a better job explaining it this way instead of with a candy tin." he mumbled as he walked in the room.

"Alright. The basics are very simple. See these two boxes?" he said as he held up the cereal box in his good hand, and tried to hold up the matchbox in his splinted hand.

Rose nodded.

He continued, "What's the same about them? And what's different?"

"Their shape and their size?" she said, wondering where he was going with this.

He smiled showing all of his teeth. He was so proud of his pink and yellow girl. "Oh, Rose Tyler. You are so clever. You are going to understand this."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, continue."

He handed her the box of matches. "Hold this a minute." he told her. He then walked to the other side of the living room and lay the cereal box in the window on its side. "Okay, now. Do they look the same size?"

Rose compared them, and thought for a minute. "Well, yeah. But -"

"RIGHT!" he exclaimed. "Imagine this room is another dimension." He tried to wave his hands around. Having his arm in a sling had to be annoying to someone who liked to talk with their hands as much as he did. "Like as if ...we are 2D, and there is a box that will hold only 3D things. What you do is to take that flat dimension and fold it over and over and over. Packing it tight...using something like the two boxes, or points since they appear alike, as anchors to hold it together. The more you fold it, and the more points you have, and the bigger it will be on the inside!"

"Now, this is just a simple box." he told her. "Don't try to wrap your head around making this work on something like my TARDIS. It is considerably different technology. Simple, huh?"

She laughed at him, "Yeah... simple!"

And he sat down next to her on the couch and poured everything out of the box onto the coffee table. The box was just a bit bigger than a shoebox that Rose had gotten some boots in once, but made of some sort of metal.

"Where did you get this box?" she asked him.

"I nicked it from Torchwood." he said, unapologetically. "They won't miss it."

The Doctor instructed her as to what to do with each step. She honestly had no idea what she was doing, but he seemed extremely pleased with their progress. Most the time was just her holding something as he sonic'ed it.

They had been at work for 1 hour and 43 minutes when Rose's cell phone rang. It was Jackie.

The Doctor continued to work on the box, while Rose informed her Mom that she was feeling better and that Doctor Fletcher said she was healing nicely. Jackie didn't know that Rose had already healed up completely, of course.

Rose had a tendency to pace when she talked on the phone. It had always made him smile. They chatted away for 24 minutes and 38 seconds about this and that. The Doctor finally heard Rose tell her, "Okay, see you tomorrow." as she hung up.

"She has no idea about the attack?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"No. Thank goodness, too. I don't even want to think about it." the Doctor stopped working for a bit and looked at Rose as she sat back down on the couch next to him.

"You alright?" he asked her.

Rose seemed absent minded for a moment. She shook it off and replied, "Yeah. I'm alright. It's just been a long day."

He studied her face for a moment. She looked at him and noticed his eyes looked concerned. She leaned over, took his face in her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm fine. Really."

The Doctor smiled. "I know what you need!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and grabbed her tablet. "Retail therapy!" he told her has he handed her the tablet.

"What?" she laughed.

"Yeah," he told her. "I'll finish this up. I'm nearly done. I want to do a few of my jeans while I'm at it tonight. I want you to go online and buy me some new shirts."

Rose laughed, "That I can do!" she told him has she took the tablet. "I should get you some more jeans as well."

He sat back down next to her on the couch. "Why?" he asked her seriously.

She leaned into him and breathed, "Because I love how you look in them." She gave his lips a quick kiss.

He blushed a bit and smiled, as he went back to work on the box.

Rose found a local store that would deliver whatever she bought by noon the next day. She quickly went to the section and found some oxfords in various colors. She had the Doctor pick out the ones he wanted. She continued shopping online for 1 hour and 48 minutes. He only interrupted her to hold something his when hand wouldn't allow it.

The Doctor looked over and asked her, "Are you still shopping? Geez, woman!"

Rose didn't take her eyes off of the screen. She was chewing her thumb that was free. "Yeah, I'm getting some stuff we might need on our trip. I'm sure you are going to probably need some swimming trunks. What sort do you prefer to wear?"

"I like to swim in the nude." he teased her.

"Well, you're in luck then. I've found some that leave very little to the imagination." she chuckled.

He became serious and looked over at the tablet. "No way!" he said in a high pitched voice, as he shook his head. "Not in a lifetime. Not in a Time Lord's lifetime! Never." Rose was laughing hysterically. He shook his screwdriver at her, "I'm sure there's something a bit more...modest. Shame on you, Rose Tyler."

Rose clicked a few places on the tablet as she giggled, and chewed her thumb. "Okay." she announced. And spun the tablet around to show him. His face screwed up in disapproval at that selection. "Do blokes really wear stuff like that?" he laughed.

Rose clicked a few more places on the tablet. Seeming satisfied, she declared, "Found it!" He looked at the screen. "That." he pointed at the screen. "I could do." But..." he clicked a few places on the tablet. "In this color." Rose looked at the screen and clicked, "Add to cart."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose woke up alone in bed. She picked up her phone to see what time it was. _'4:49 am'_ it blinked. She got up and walked down the hall into the living room. There, she found the Doctor laying on the couch. His splinted hand was out of the sling, and he had laid it high up on his chest. His other arm was draped across his eyes. This glasses were pushed up on his forehead.

Rose leaned over and rubbed his chest to wake him. He uncovered his face slowly and calmly looked up at her, realizing where he was. "Rose? Are you alright?" he asked her.

Rose simply shook her head no, and took his hand. She pulled his hand to suggest that he get up and follow her into the bedroom. He obeyed and silently followed her, taking his sling off and dropping it into a chair as they walked past it.

Once they got into the bedroom, Rose climbed into bed. The Doctor walked to the other side of the bed. He sat his glasses on the nightstand and removed his trousers, then dug around in the pocket for something. He pulled out his pill bottle and opened it. Like he was drinking from a cup, he popped one of the pills in his mouth and swallowed it. He then climbed under the duvet, took Rose in his arms, and went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose opened the front door to welcome Pete and Shakes into the house.

"Good morning!" Pete and Rose said together as they as they kissed one another greetings on the cheek.

Shakes closed the door behind them as Rose said, "Good morning, Shakes!"

Shakes smiled at Rose. "Good morning, Miss Tyler. How are you today, ma'am?"

"Wonderful!" Rose proclaimed. "Please come in! I've just got the kettle hot."

Pete was looking around the house as they took a seat in the kitchen. "Where's the Doctor?" he inquired.

Rose was busy pouring some tea into glasses for them. "Asleep still. He was up late last night doing some stuff."

Just as she said that, the Doctor appeared in the doorway. "Important stuff!" he assured them as he walked in the kitchen.

He walked over and shook Pete and Shake's hands' in turn. Rose handed Pete and Shakes their cups of tea, then handed the Doctor a cup.

"Thank you, love." he smiled.

Rose blushed, took her cup, and sat down with Pete and Shakes.

"Chelsea has worked out a holiday that I think we can all live with. I wanted to run it by you two, and Shakes together. First, Shakes will be in charge of all security, of course. He's going to pick three other men that we can trust, to go with you. We've booked you on a cruise leaving Sunday morning."

"Wow! That soon? It's Friday, right?" Rose asked. "My days have all ran together, lately."

Pete smiled. "Yeah. That's understandable." He continued. "Jackie has scheduled a photographer to come to the house to take some family photos tomorrow morning at 9:00. I think we should have you two get packed up and ready to go today, and you stay at the mansion until you leave on the cruise. You'll sail to New York. Stay there two days before you head down to DC. We will publish the family pictures for the media here while you are gone to create the illusion that you never left."

Shakes spoke up. "Where to after Washington?"

Pete said, "I figured I'd let them decide. Let them just explore. But, always publishing pictures of where you have been days later to make it appear that you are still there."

The Doctor stood at the counter, drinking his tea and shaking his head in approval. "Sounds good." He suddenly became animated. "Alert Robert Newman to hang two lanterns in the steeple. The British are coming!"

Pete and Shakes laughed. Rose just smiled at him and shook her head. "You are mad." She chuckled.

"I've secured a flat for you both in London. Everything will be moved starting tomorrow afternoon."

The Doctor's eyes jumped open, wide in surprise. "Blimey, you work fast!" he exclaimed.

Pete chuckled. "It was necessary. I'm fond of you both. Plus, I value my face and already know I've got a Prentice slap for sure if Jackie ever finds half of this out."

The Doctor sympathized. "Remind me to tell you about a Tyler punch sometime." Rose chewed her thumb and smiled.

Pete laughed under his breath. He looked at Shakes and nodded his head. Shakes stood up to leave. "Dr. Smith. Miss Tyler. I'll be outside."

"Thank you, Shakes." Rose acknowledged. "Oh, Shakes!" she suddenly remembered. "I don't believe I've ever heard your first name. What is it?"

"Oh! It's William ma'am. But, everyone calls me Shakes." he told her. "Please let me know if you need anything."

The Doctor saw him out, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Rose as if to say, "I told you so!" Then returned to the kitchen with Pete and Rose and sat down at the table. As soon as he sat down. Rose started chuckling. "You are so bad!" she told the Doctor.

Pete looked dumbfounded. "Dare I ask?" he inquired with a smile.

Rose told Pete, "There's this very famous author/playwright where we are from named William Shakespeare. He lived around..." she looked at the Doctor for help.

He sat in the chair, trying to cross his arms with his splint on. It wasn't working. "Right around the 1600s." he affirmed. He gave up trying to cross his arms and ran his good hand through his hair.

"People quote from his works all the time." she explained.

"Oh." Pete realized. "Like Heminges and Condell." 'To be or not to be.'

The Doctor looked shocked. "What?" he asked seriously. "What?!" he got more excited. He rubbed his hand through his hair with obvious annoyance. "Those...those..." he shook his head as he gritted his teeth. "...apes."

Pete spoke to the Doctor. "Brought you something you're going to like!" he revealed as handed the Doctor an envelope. "Turns out that GPS patent you told us about does exist here. I cut a deal with him to continue funding his research if he'll to supply these to all of our agents at Torchwood. Rose being first of course."

"About time something went our way!" the Doctor exclaimed.

I've spoken to the dentist at Torchwood and he will be ready anytime today for you to come in and have it installed. I'd like you to handle the installation, Doctor." Pete shrugged. "It shouldn't take but ten minutes he assures me."

The Doctor was looking at the contents of the envelope. "Got it! Easy stuff!" he said excited.

Pete then pulled another envelope out of his jacket pocket. "Also, do you two recognize either of these two men?" He asked as he lay a picture on the table in front of them.

They both looked at it. "No." Rose told him. The Doctor just shook his head.

"What's up?" the Doctor asked.

"We got a tip that there was another hit put out on you, Rose, sense the other one was unsuccessful. We believe these two men have taken it. One way or another, I'd feel a lot better having you at the mansion until you depart for your trip." he told them seriously.

"Remain vigilant and please use good judgment while you are on this holiday. Don't wander off. Don't draw attention to yourselves. We are prepared to change your identities if needed. I've already taken the paperwork that you filled out when you first came here, and put it in the my safe at the mansion. We aren't much closer to finding out what's going on than we have been all week. And boy what a week it has been." he exclaimed as he stood up.

He buttoned his jacket as he told them. "Feel free to bring anything to the mansion that you don't want the movers into. We have plenty of space, and it will be safe there."

"Thanks." Rose told him.

"Yes, thank you, Pete." the Doctor said. "We'll get all packed away here, and see you this afternoon. I'm curious to know what you've done that you are going to need our support to keep Jackie from killing you."

Pete smiled and laughed under his breath. "Oh, she's not going to be happy about it at all. Tony on the other hand is going to love it. See you both tonight."

The Doctor closed the door behind Pete. "What do you think that's about?" he asked Rose.

"I have no idea." she said through a smile.

The Doctor was rubbing his hand through his hair, making it stick up even worse than it already did. "What would Jackie hate, that Tony would love?" the Doctor wondered aloud.

"A dirt bike? A trampoline?" Rose suggested.

"A cookbook?" the Doctor interjected.

Rose playfully smacked him. He caught her hand with his good hand and pulled her close. He kissed her lips softly. "So, it's our last day in this house. How about we pack everything? Then head to the dentist, then to Pete's?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders within his embrace. "Sounds alright to me. The dentist though..."

"I'll be with you. You heard Pete. And it's simple. He's just going to take your crown off. It slides right out. Then I'll put this chip in the hole with some compound, then he'll put back on the permanent tooth. No shots. No drilling. No reason to worry." he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Oh! Before I forget!" he suddenly broke apart from their embrace. "I made you something." He lead her over to the couch where he had fell asleep working. "I know you love this purse, so I made it bigger on the inside for you."

Rose was floored. "Oh, that is ridiculously cool." she exclaimed. "I've never thought about having something like this of my own." She was shocked.

The Doctor stood there, looking at her, smiling like a loon. "Not bad, huh? Not bad at all. Oh! And, I also made this suitcase bigger on the inside, too. I figure we can put all of our stuff in it. That way, we only have to keep up with one bag. I did a few pair of my jeans as well and I finished the box."

"What's going in the box?" she asked him.

"My experiment that I had in the other room. It's already in there. Put it in there last night."

"With a broken hand?" she asked unbelieving.

He looked at her like she had dribbled on her shirt. "Well, yeah. I still have one good hand."

She shot him a look that could kill. He started running his hand through his hair again. "Besides, I had to put a small gravitational field on it, so it would always orientate to its' own floor. That way, it won't get messed all up when it gets jostled about. I did that to the suitcase, as well!" he explained.

Rose thought for a minute. "All in one night? I think even Thomas would be impressed with your efficiency."

The Doctor looked deflated. "Now why do you have to go and cuss at me, Rose Tyler?"

She just laughed at him. "What is even this 'experiment' you have been working on so much lately?"

The Doctor looked away from her face, put his hand back in his head and thought for a moment. Should he tell her about his attempt to grow a TARDIS? He wasn't sure how it was going to like being put in this box and hauled around. It could still go pear shape, then he would have let her down.

"A personal chef!" he exclaimed.

She looked shocked. "What?"

"That's what Pete's getting that Jackie will hate!"

Rose tossed her hands in the air, exasperated. "You're like trying to nail Jell-o to a tree." she told him. "I'm going to pack."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Rose opened it. Shakes stood there with a delivery guy who looked very intimidated by his surroundings. "Did you order some clothing, Miss Tyler?"

"Oh, brilliant. Perfect timing!" she exclaimed. The delivery boy and two agents, brought three large boxes into the living room. Rose and the Doctor thanked them as they shut the door.

The Doctor looked at the boxes. "Blimey, I might need to get another dimension for all of these clothes."

Rose just smiled. "Relax, it's not that much. Help me open everything."

They had a good time opening the boxes and going through the new things. The Doctor now had five new oxfords of his favorite colors, some t-shirts of the same colors, a bag of pants, socks, jeans, bath robe, swimming trucks and a long, trench coat. It looked just like his old one, but it was just a shade darker. "Oh, I love this." he told Rose.

Rose had four new dresses, some new jumpers, a new evening gown, bathing suits, and some lingerie. As soon as the Doctor saw the lingerie , "I expect a private fashion show featuring those bits so I can pick my favorites."

Rose smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth, and blushed a bit.

His ears went red as he went to get a clothes basket so they could wash everything one quick time before it was packed away for the trip.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everything was packed. Rose had even taken down all of her pictures she had hung on the corkboard in her room. She had taken them all the pictures and things the Doctor had brought her when he first arrived, and put them in a small box in their 'bigger on the inside' suitcase.

They were headed to Torchwood for Rose's dentist appointment. Rose was wearing a small blue dress and had her hair pulled up in a messy bun. The Doctor had wanted to put back on a suit, but Rose told him it would be alright to just wear his jeans. He had gotten used to wearing them and enjoyed them more now that these pockets were bigger on the inside like his suits' were. This clever box holding his precious experiment was in his pocket. He was also wearing his arm sling, again.

They walked into Torchwood Tower and went straight to the dentist's office. As soon as Rose checked in, they took her immediately back. As she lay down in the chair, the Doctor pulled a rolling chair up to her. "It's alright. I'm here." He then leaned down and snogged her.

The dentist walked in and cleared his throat to make his appearance known. The Doctor and Rose broke apart, and giggled. The Doctor stood up and shook the dentist's hand. "Good to see you again, sir." the Doctor told him.

"Good to see you, too. Doctor Smith. Miss Tyler." the dentist replied. The dental assistant came into the room. The dentist turned to her and said, "Oh, Grace. I'm sorry, but Doctor Smith will be assisting me with this. I'll just be a minute. Go have a cup of tea." She nodded and left. He shut the door. Shakes and one of his men were standing outside the door.

"Have you ever done this before? " he asked the Doctor as he put on his mask.

"No, not exactly this. But something like it." the Doctor said as he put on his mask with one hand. Rose saw them masked and held her hand up to touch the Doctor's leg.

"Can you not wear a mask?" she asked.

"Sure." the Doctor agreed. It really didn't make much sense. He was just snogging her for heaven's sake. He took it off and threw it in the trash.

The entire thing was over in 8 minutes 16 seconds. The dentist stood up and removed his mask and gloves. He shook the Doctor's hand, and patted Rose on the shoulder. Rose had to lay there for a few minutes waiting for everything to dry. While they waited, the Doctor took out his phone and typed up some information. He smiled as he turned it where Rose could see it. It was a map with a blimp on it. She realized it was working. "Now, I'll always be able to find you." he told her as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Shakes opened the door. "Doctor Smith, sir. May I see you for a quick moment?"

The Doctor stood up and went into the hallway. Rose sat up as he left. Shakes closed the door.

Shakes took the Doctor by the elbow and walked him a few feet away from the door. "Sir, we have a situation. Someone drove by and shot into the house. There were also fire bombs that were thrown into the structure. It's currently on fire. The fire services are not convinced they can save any of it."

The Doctor felt like someone had punched him in the gut. They had been at the house less than an hour ago. What would have happened had they not been there? Thank goodness they already had everything valuable on them, or in their suitcase. What would Rose say? How was he going to tell her?

"Doctor Smith. We need to move you and Miss Tyler as soon as possible." Shakes instructed him.

"Right." the Doctor still seemed to be in shock. "We're ready to go. Please don't inform Miss Tyler. I'll handle that. Take us straight to the Tyler mansion. Inform Director Tyler about the incident, immediately."

"Yes, sir. Director Tyler is being informed now." Shakes told him.

The Doctor, with his good hand on his hip, shook his head in agreement as he came back in the room with Rose.

Rose was sitting in a chair and stood up as soon as he came in. "What was that about?"

He brushed it off. Tossed his head to the side. "Nothing, just some paperwork they needed. Shakes took care of it for us. Ready to go?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	9. Chapter 9 - Double Trouble

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 9 - Double Trouble

"Is your hand hurting again?" Rose asked him. She could sense he was anxious, uncomfortable, a bit defeated. They were in the back of the car, headed to the mansion.

The Doctor stopped staring off into space. He took her hand and kissed it. "How do you always know?" he asked her. He rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out his pill bottle. She noticed there wasn't but two left in the bottle.

"Blimey! How many of those things have you taken?" she asked him, surprised.

He popped one in his mouth. "Text Pete and ask him to bring some home. I need some more."

Rose looked at him suspiciously. He noticed her looking at him. "I can control the pain if I don't have anything else to worry about. I've had some things on my mind!" he exclaimed.

Well, he did have a point.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They pulled up to the Tyler Mansion. The Doctor walked around to get the suitcase from Shakes. Shakes remarked about how light it was. The Doctor smiled and explained that he always traveled light.

Rose was greeted at the door by Jackie. "Oh! Come on in! You are a lot earlier than I expected!" she exclaimed.

As Rose came in the house, she was greeted with a hug from her mother. As soon as the Doctor walked in and dropped their suitcase, she noticed his sling. "What the 'ell 'appened to you?" she demanded. "So, punching the wall did break your 'and after all?"

How had he not prepared himself for this? He knew Jackie would make a huge fuss about his hand. Too many things on his mind, lately.

He started to reply to her, only to be interrupted by Tony running through the room towards them. The Doctor spotted what he was about to do before the ladies did and bent down to catch him as he jumped into the Doctor's one good arm. Both Jackie and Rose gasped thinking he had hit the Doctor's broken hand.

"Doctor!" he exclaimed as the Doctor held him expertly. "What happened to your hand?" he asked him innocently.

The Doctor looked at Tony and tilted his head to one side. "Tell me, Tony. What do you think I did to my hand?"

Tony concerned for a minute. "You probably hurt it fighting a monster!" he said as he pulled up his hands and growled.

The Doctor was flooded with relief. That explanation would work. And maybe make Jackie stop glaring at him.

"You are so clever. That's exactly what happened! The monster was going to get your sister. And I couldn't let that happen. So, I fought with him. And saved her. That monster even gave me a black eye, but the doctor used a machine to fade it away."

Jackie looked to Rose. "Is that what happened?"

Rose laughed, seeing how the Doctor had spun this. "Yeah, sortof."

Jackie came over and hugged the Doctor and Tony, who he still held in his good arm. "Ah!" The Doctor and Tony screamed. "We're making a Tony sandwich."

Jackie took them into the living room that they used as a family, not the one meant for parties and visiting dignitaries. Rose carried the suitcase in with them. Tony refused to let the Doctor put him down. That was alright. The Doctor didn't mind. He had gotten him out of a sticky situation just then. Tony was his comrade against the Tyler women even if he didn't realize it yet.

As they got into the living room, Rose opened the suitcase and took out a gift she had wrapped.

"When did you do that?" the Doctor looked surprised. He sat down in chair with Tony in his lap.

"It's for mum. I wrapped it up last night." Rose told him.

Jackie came around the chair. "For me? What on earth is it?"

"Well, open it!" Rose encouraged.

It was a double frame. One picture was of Rose when she was a little girl. She was smiling up from behind a birthday cake. Jackie stood behind her. The cake had 4 candles on it. The other side was a picture of Rose and Mickey on swings at a playground. Jackie was standing behind them. They were probably 8 years old. Jackie started to cry. "Where on earth did you get these?"

Rose pointed at the Doctor who was as interested as Tony was, as to what was going on. "The Doctor went back to our flat and got them after we came here." Rose choose her words carefully. "When we were leaving from our trip back that time, he remembered he had got them and grabbed them before we were dropped off."

Jackie was speechless. And that takes a _lot_. "Why?" she asked the Doctor.

He was busy playing with Tony now. Every time he said a word, he would bounce Tony on his knees. "Because. I knew. You two. Wouldn't want. Some strangers going through. Your stuff and chucking it out." He said. Tony was howling with laughter.

Jackie grabbed Rose and hugged her. Then she turned to the Doctor, who was being so silly with Tony, that he never saw it coming. Jackie hugged him the best she could and kissed him on the forehead. The Doctor moaned and complained like a child. "Ew! Mum kisses." he told Tony. Tony laughed and echoed the "Ew."

"I know just the place for this." Jackie told them. "I'll put it in the bedroom." And she left the room.

As soon as she was gone, Tony looked at the Doctor and asked. "Can I see your sonic screwdriver?"

"You know what, Tony? I knew you would ask me that. So, I made you something." he told the three year old as he shifted him on his lap so he could run his good hand into his pocket of his jeans.

"A present for me?" he asked clapping his hands together.

"Yeah, but you have to be very careful with it. It's a delicate, scientific instrument." he told him seriously.

Rose just sat there in disbelief as the Doctor handed him a sonic screwdriver of his own. Complete with a little blue light and all. The Doctor showed him where the button on the side was, and pressed it down. It made the familiar noise that Rose knew all too well. Tony was so excited. He threw his arms around the Doctor's neck. "Thank you, Doctor! It looks just like yours! I'm going to show Mum!" The Doctor beamed as Tony jumped off his lap and ran off.

Rose was still picking her mouth up off the floor. "You gave a three year old, a sonic screwdriver?"

The Doctor looked at her seriously, "It's not real. It just lights up and makes noise. He can't do anything put poke his eye out with it. And he'll have a job doing that!"

Rose just shook her head in disbelief. She stood up and walked over to sit in his lap. "You are full of surprises, my Doctor." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Ew! Rose kisses." Tony said as he ran back into the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pete returned to the house that afternoon. Tony couldn't wait to show his Dad the wonderful new toy sonic screwdriver the Doctor had gave him. Jackie had flipped out about it. But after hearing it was a toy, she was alright with him running around the house monster hunting with it.

Rose excused herself to go lay down for a nap. With her Mom still thinking she was recovering, it worked well for her to escape the chaos of the Tyler house.

Tony was all energy. He was currently up in a tree in the back gardens. Pete and the Doctor were keeping an eye on him as he played.

"I need you to promise me something." Pete started. "Promise me that you won't keep any secrets from me. If you and Rose run into trouble of any sort while on your trip, tell me immediately."

"Yeah, we've gotten good at keeping secrets from these Tyler women, haven't we?" the Doctor remarked. "I've not told Rose about the house yet. Don't know how I'm going to. I just want her to have a good day. So far this one hasn't been so horrible."

"I understand that." Pete told him. "The problem with secrets though is once you start keeping them, other ones start sticking to them. And before you know it, you aren't telling one another anything."

The Doctor nodded. "There are secrets that I've kept for my entire life. Over 900 years. I can't tell them even now to anyone, not even Rose."

"900 years? Wow. I apologize, Doctor." Pete confessed as he shook his head in disbelief. "I did know that, but I had forgotten. Must seem rich for a youngster like me to give you advice. I'm sorry. I'll try to remember next time."

The Doctor sensed Pete's embarrassment. "Nah, don't worry about it. When you've lived as long as I have, you learn that anyone can give good advice. Even someone as young as Tony." He swallowed hard as he continued. "And you forget a lot. About life. About how things really work. I was on my own for a large part of those 900 years. But, with keeping secrets, I totally understand what you are saying. And you are right. It just becomes part of what you are. Keeping it to yourself. You say you do it to protect the people around you that you care about, or just because of your own embarrassment in admitting something about yourself. But, it's all the same thing."

Pete shook his head in agreement.

"While, we're on this subject. What have you got that Jackie is going to hate, but Tony is going to love? Rose and I have been speculating all day."

Pete looked down and laughed. "I suppose you'll know soon enough. I'm getting a German Shepherd for Tony. It's been trained for protection. I figured we needed to think about his safety in case this escalates."

The Doctor couldn't contain his excitement. "Oh! He's going to love that! When is it getting here?"

"Tomorrow at noon. The trainer has to stay a few days to make sure the dog takes to his new job before he leaves."

"Makes sense. Lucky I'll be here. I can help." the Doctor offered.

"Are you a dog trainer as well?" Pete sounded surprised.

The Doctor shook his head, "No...let's just say, we speak the same language."

Pete looked confused. "You can speak to dogs, you must be barking-"

"I can speak to everything." The Doctor told him. "I speak every language there is."

"Interesting." Pete said impressed. "Really?"

"Oh yes." the Doctor said.

"That could come in handy as a consultant." Pete told him.

"Anytime you need me, just ask. I'm happy to help."

A few moments passed. "Do you think Rose is going to be okay?" he asked the Doctor seriously.

A smile spread across his face thinking about Rose. "She'll be alright. I'm showing her to use her telepathy more. Which I honestly need to do more often. She's got an amazing gift. Something does worry me, though. I wonder if she's able to see through my shields. I've been having to take this medicine for this hand of mine, and I'm not sure if it is making them weaker or if she's really that strong. Neither would surprise me."

"Doctor look at me!" Tony yelled from high in a tree.

"Uh-oh." the Doctor realized what was happening about two seconds before Pete did. Tony had not judged his grip well in the tree he was in, and he fell and hit the ground hard. The Doctor and Pete rushed to him. The Doctor rolled him over and took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned him. Pete kneeled down next to his son. Tony had started to cry.

The Doctor quickly placed his hand on the boys hand and telepathically sent him comfort and reassurance. Tony stopped crying immediately, but continued to whimper.

"Broken wrist." he Doctor determined. "Give me your tie." he told Pete.

Pete took it off and handed it over. The Doctor wrapped Tony's wrist up using the tie.

"We'll have to take him to the doctor to make sure it's set. I can't tell that." the Doctor told Pete. Then turned to Tony, "Looks like you are going to get a splint like me, Comrade!"

Pete smiled at the Doctor's remark to his little boy. "Right. Come on, son." He told the boy has he gathered him in his arms. Shakes was already running towards them.

"Shakes. Get us a car, and tell Jackie that the Doctor and I have been called away. We're taking Tony. We'll be back before dinner." he instructed.

"Tell her not to cook!" the Doctor said as he walked with Pete and Tony.

Pete laughed. "Oh, you asked me to remind you about a Tyler punch?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A huge advantage of being the Director of Torchwood was that you could bring your son in to be seen by a doctor on a Friday afternoon. Any hospital was probably crawling with injured people by that time, but Pete and the Doctor were able to take Tony right into an examination room as soon as they arrived. Two body guards flanked the outside door.

Tony sat in Pete's lap, facing the Doctor who was sitting across from him on a rolling stool. The Doctor was still wearing his arm sling, but didn't have his arm in it because he was in the middle of telling Tony stories while they waited on the doctor, with a little 'd'.

"The Syracusan king, Hieron II, had a crown made. But, Hieron was very picky and demanded that his crown weigh a certain amount. He gave the man who was making his crown a bag of gold to use. Gold was extremely valuable."

" When Hieron received his finished crown...oh... it was beautiful." the Doctor told Tony animatedly. He looked at the ceiling as if he was remembering seeing it himself. "And, even though it weighed what it was supposed to, Hieron just couldn't stop worrying that the maker had somehow stole the gold from him."

"So, he went to this brilliant man. A bit smelly." he added, wrinkling up his nose. That made Tony and Pete both giggle. "But, a brilliant metal worker! And he asked him to figure out a way to prove that his crown was completely made of gold, or prove the man was a thief. So, Archimedes brought the crown back to his home to investigate. The king had insisted that he didn't want his crown damaged in anyway. So, how was Archimedes figure it out?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." he said.

"Well, he worked on it for days. He had another clever man there," he swallowed hard and continued, "who was visiting from out of town. Neither one of them could figure it out. See, the clever man had broken his sonic screwdriver that morning when it fell off of a horse. The horse stepped on it, and he hadn't made another one as yet."

"They thought and thought. They were drinking ale while they were doing their thinking. Most people did drink ale back then. And it can sometimes make you say things you don't really mean to say. Archimedes' friend, who had been drinking quite a lot, told him that he smelt bad and needed to take a bath." Tony laughed.

"Surprisingly, Archimedes wasn't offended by that. He decided it was a good idea. While he was in the bath, he figured out a way to prove the crown was not made entirely of gold! And he was so excited that he jumped out of the bathtub, and ran down the streets to tell the king without putting back on any of his clothes." Tony was laughing hysterically. Pete was laughing as well. "Yep. Running down the road, completely nude! Imagine what the king thought when he ran into the palace!" The Doctor joined them laughing.

The doctor came into the room.

"You folks seem to be having a good time in here." he told them with a laugh. "Oh, Director Tyler, sir! I didn't realize it was you!"

Pete was whipped tears out of the corners of his eyes. "Yeah, how are you Harold? " He looked over to the Doctor and held out his palm. "This is Doctor Johnathon Smith." he then patted Tony's knee and introduced him. "And this is my son, Tony."

Pete then introduced the doctor as Doctor Harold Brown.

"Pleased to meet you both, gentlemen." he told them. "What seems to be the problem?"

The Doctor interjected. "Young, Master Tony here was climbing a tree when he lost his balance -"

"And I fell right out." Tony interrupted.

Doctor Brown smiled. "That can happen when you are up in a tree." as he clicked some things onto his tablet.

"I think he's possibility sprang his wrist or something. Can't tell without an x-ray." The Doctor told the man, innocently. He knew it was broken. His sonic screwdriver had never lied to him.

"Well, let's start there." Doctor Brown agreed. "I'll send a nurse in to walk you down to x-ray. I'll be back to discuss what he find."

"Oh, Doctor." the Doctor added. "I wondered...if I might be able to get another x-ray of my wrist as well? This hand is hurting a lot worse than I think it should be." he admitted as he looked down at his broken wrist. "I fell on it again yesterday afternoon. I'm concerned I've probably injured it even worse."

"Sure! We'll grab an x-ray of your wrist as well. Not a problem at all. See you in a minute." he said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

"Oh, I like him." the Doctor told Pete. "Seems young, though."

"Straight out of med school. Parents were killed in the Cyberman invasion. I watched him grow up. He's a good lad." Pete told him.

Just then, a nurse came in and took the Doctor and Tony down to the x-ray room. Pete walked behind them.

When they got into the room, Tony was scared by the big machine that was going to show him his bones. So, the Doctor removed his splint, and pulled his chair up next to Tony's.

"Let's let them take a picture of our wrists together. Remember to smile!" Tony lay his hand next to the Doctor and laughed.

"You are silly!" Tony giggled at him. Pete beamed.

Rose had never talked about the Doctor around children. He was natural. He was not ashamed to admit that he was very pleased that the Doctor was there to calm Tony's fears. Tony had taken to him faster than he had ever seen him take to anyone. He supposed that all of those stories Rose had told Tony over the years about the Doctor didn't hurt his option of the man. The man who was now that was sitting next to his son, insisting that Tony stick his tongue out for their next x-ray picture.

Back in the exam room, Doctor Brown was going over their x-rays.

"Yep, two broken wrists. Tony has a small fracture right here." he pointed to a spot on the tiny hand's x-ray. "Where as this one..." he pointed at the bigger hand, "has damage here, here, here. And here. And here. And over here. The cracks in your knuckles seem to have opened up more. What did you fall on?"

"The concrete. In front of the building out here. Well..." he drug out the word, "To be fair, I had a huge bodyguard laying on me at the time. I'm such a skinny bloke." he winked at Tony.

Doctor Brown suddenly looked embarrassed. "Oh! I apologize. You are _that_ Doctor Smith! Sorry. The first name threw me off."

"You can just call me, 'Doctor'. Most people do." he smiled as he shook his head.

"Well, Doctor. I think it would be better to put your wrist in a cast to hopefully prevent you from injuring it any further. These cracks opening up like that scare me a bit. If they open anymore, or these bones down here move any, I'm going to have to recommend surgery."

The Doctor looked shocked. "Surgery?!" He immediately started to shake his head. "Oh, no way. Get me a damn cast!" he demanded. "And some more pain pills!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Doctor popped a pain pill into his mouth as the nurse put the cast on his wrist. He wrapped it 3/4 the way towards his elbow, and wrapped all four fingers up to keep it secure. He left his thumb free.

Because it was so small, Torchwood did not have splints for Tony's hand. The nurse put cast on Tony's arm, as well. Granted, not as long and serious looking at the one the Doctor had. When they were finished, both of them posed for a Pete to take their pictures sporting their fresh, TARDIS blue casts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose had woken up to find that Pete and the Doctor had been "called away." She began to almost panic until she heard that they had taken Tony with them.

Jackie assured her, "I'm sure it's nothing, sweetheart. Text them if you want."

That was a good idea. She texted Pete asking simply where they were. A few seconds later, her phone beeped. _'We're at the gate. We'll be inside in just a second.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tony made it through the front door first. He ran as fast as he could to his mum to show her his cast. They knew he had reached her when they heard, "What the 'ell 'appened to you!? PETE!"

The Doctor and Pete walked in the door together. Pete turned to the Doctor and said, "I better go deal with this." and walked away.

"Good luck" the Doctor called after him as he closed the front door. Then he spotted Rose who walked over to meet him. He had his arm back in the sling, so she hadn't noticed his cast as yet. "Rose!" he exclaimed. He walked to her and hugged her with his one arm. She pulled him tight with her two good hands, and noticed his cast. She jerked back from his embrace and demanded, "Now what?"

He pulled his arm out of the sling and brought her back into a more comfortable embrace. "Ugh. When the bodyguard tossed me to the ground yesterday, it pulled apart some of the cracks. The doctor put it in a cast to keep it from separating anymore. I think they get paid by the foot of this stuff." he joked.

She seemed satisfied as he leaned down to meet her lips. "How was your nap?" he asked her.

"Not bad at all. It's strange -"

"Look Rose!" Tony interrupted her has he proudly held his cast up for her to see. "It's blue! Just like the Doctor's!"

Rose kneeled down to look at her brother. "What on earth happened to you?" she asked, unbelieving.

The Doctor told her, "He fell out of a tree. Broken wrist." he shook his head and continued in his playful voice. "Nothing serious! He's fine."

She asked him, "Does it hurt, Tony?"

"Nah. I'm good!" and he ran off to places unknown.

Rose stood up to look at the Doctor. "What are the odds, that you both break your wrists in the same week?"

The Doctor held his broken wrist out for her to see, "And the same hand!"

Rose shook her head and turned to walk away. "You two are bonkers."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Since Tony had such a dramatic afternoon, they allowed him to pick dinner. He choose to have pizza delivered. The Doctor couldn't have been happier. After dinner, Tony played with some blocks while the adults chatted about this and that. When it came time for Tony to go to bed, he demanded that the Doctor do it. The Doctor insisted that it was no problem at all, and scooped Tony up in his one good arm. He carried him up the stairs to his room.

Rose continued chatting with her Mom and Pete about their upcoming trip.

"What sort of things does the Doctor enjoy?" Pete asked her.

She sat on the couch, "Museums and history for sure. Although, I think he knows every piece of history. Mostly because he saw it all happen. Did you know that he helped Benjamin Franklin fly that kite?"

Pete laughed. "Ask him about Archimedes. That's a good one. I bet he would like to see the Smithsonian while you two are in Washington. I can arrange for a private tour. " he suggested.

Rose's eyes lit up. "I'm sure he would love that! Thank you!"

They talked for a while longer about places they might visit while they were on their extended holiday. Jackie suggested some places, only to discover they were a bit different in this dimension from Pete.

"Well, skiing is out for sure!" Jackie told them. "He only has one more arm to break!" Pete and Rose both laughed at that.

Jackie turned serious, "I can't believe Tony broke his wrist. I've told you to not let him climb those trees." she said behind a cup of tea.

Pete tossed his hand at her to brush off her comment. "Phht. He's a young boy, Jack's. That's what they do! He's going to get hurt."

"Well, mind it's not his neck next time." she barked at him. "And why did the Doctor get a cast, too?"

Rose explained. "He said the doctor told him that he had hurt it again. He wanted him in a cast to keep him from hurting it worse. Something about he had pulled the cracks open more... or something."

Pete picked up, "Yeah, Harold told him that if it gets any worse, he will have to have surgery on it."

Rose felt like someone had kicked her in the gut. He hadn't told her that part. Anger rushed over her. She decided to not say anything about it to Pete, but ask the Doctor about it later. Was that more secrets?

Jackie asked, "Is he right-handed? Or left-handed?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. Never thought about it."

Rose sensing that Jackie was about to get on her "million questions about the Doctor kick" decided to find a quick exit. "Is he still not down yet?" she asked, as she stood up from the couch and went upstairs to see what was keeping him.

What she found, made her forget about being so angry with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	10. Chapter 10 - The Still of the Night

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 10 - In the Still of the Night

The Doctor sat in a rocking chair with Tony laying against his chest. He was facing the Doctor with both of his tiny legs hanging on either side of the Doctor's hips. The little boy was sound asleep already.

The Doctor had his head laid back in the chair with his eyes shut, humming a tune to Tony very quietly. Both of his hands were wrapped around the toddler's back. Rose stood there looking at the scene in front of her. The two guys that she loved more than anything else in the universe. She had never even imagined the Doctor like this. The Oncoming Storm looked positivity adorable rocking his Comrade.

She realized how amazing it was going to be for Tony to grow up knowing the Doctor. But, then her heart sank when she suddenly realized that Tony would never know anything about traveling in the TARDIS. He would have really loved it. She imagined Tony would be very keen to join them on their adventures when he got older. He was already so clever, reckless, and adventurous.

The Doctor had stopped humming his song to Tony, but continued rocking him. His eyes hadn't opened the entire time Rose had been standing there. She walked into the room and kissed the Doctor lightly on his forehead.

A smile slowly spread across his face. "Hey, love." he whispered as he opened his eyes. She kneeled down in the floor next to the chair, tucking her knee length skirt with her forearm.

"Were you singing?" she whispered to him.

He smiled at her, and rolled his eyes. "No." Then told her seriously, "I'm humming. It's different."

She chuckled quietly.

"I had forgotten how relaxing this is." he told her quietly as he lay his head back on the chair. Seeing her puzzled face, he explained. "Rocking a toddler to sleep. It makes you forget about your troubles, and reminds you of your blessings. I've not done this is a very long time."

Rose was sure that she had a very strange look on her face. Him saying that made a hundred questions pop in her mind.

The Doctor held out his good hand. She took it in hers and felt his presence at the corner of her mind.

 _'I'm sorry I haven't been helping you with your telepathy lately. I promise we will work on that a lot while we are on our trip.'_ he told her in her head. He waited and watched her closely to make sure she got the message.

 _'It's alright. We've had a bit going on.'_ She replied. He was so relived. He was still not sure if his pain pills were interfering with his telepathy.

Rose continued. 'You _didn't say that Doctor Brown said you might have to have surgery on your hand.'_

The Doctor's eyes got huge. He snatched his hand back from hers. "How did you know that?" he asked her quietly. She noticed the fear and suspicion in his eyes.

"Pete told me, just now." she assured him.

Instant relief flooded through him. "Oh." he replied as he looked all around the room. Looking anywhere, but at her. "Hang on a minute." he whispered.

He stood up and carried sleeping Tony over to his bed and tucked him in. "Night, Comrade. See you in the morning." he told him as he kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He shut the door as they went into the hallway. Rose was confused. "How did you think I knew?" she asked him quietly.

"We need to talk. We are in your old room here, right?" he asked her.

He popped another pill as they walked along the hallway. They were about 50 feet from Tony's room, she opened a door.

The room was huge. There was a small sitting area directly in front of them with a couch and telly. Directly behind that, was a large bed with curtains hanging from the corners. Over to the left, there was a large bathroom. It looked like something out of a royal palace, although it did match the rest of the house.

The Doctor stood in the doorway for a moment. "This is your room?" he asked, disbelieving.

Rose walked by him and plopped on the couch causing her skirt to fly out. "Yeah, I never cared for it. It was too posh for my tastes."

He stepped in and shut the door. He took his sling off and dropped in on the coffee table.

"Rose." he began. "I don't even know where to start." he admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just pick a place and begin." she advised.

He raised her legs that were draped on the couch, and moved them so he could sit perpendicular to her, behind her knees. He propped his feet on the coffee table. He sat there for a bit with his head propped on the back of the couch, eyes shut. Was his hand hurting again? After few minutes he turned and looked at Rose. "You know I love you, right?"

"Oh god, this must be bad!" she exclaimed.

He laughed at that and rubbed his face with his good hand. "Well, it's not good."

After a few seconds, Rose suggested, "How about we talk why you didn't tell me about what the doctor said about your hand? Surgery?"

"Because I'm not going to let any stupid ape do surgery on my hand or any other part of me." he said forcefully. He reminded Rose of when he was all ears and leather in that moment. "God knows what would happen. Besides, he didn't say I had to have it. He said if the bones move anymore or the cracks get larger, it is a possibility that he will recommend that I have it. But you can be assured I won't!"

Was Rose sensing fear coming from him? "I don't think it's a good idea either. But, what are we going to do if it gets worse?"

He looked at her seriously with his eyes big, "Well, not have surgery! The only time I ever had surgery in a human hospital, it went so badly that I ended up regenerating. Seriously, I'm not really comfortable with the level of medical knowledge that these doctors with little 'd's have."

Rose looked at him, confused. "Wait. You had to have surgery before? Where?"

"In San Francisco." he replied as he looked down at his hand rubbing Rose's thigh. Then he brought his hand up to run through his hair as he thought. "No, maybe it was New York. Oh, I can't even remember."

"No, you plum. Where on your body?" she explained.

He looked her in the face, "Oh! I was shot, in the chest. The idiots decided to do exploratory surgery and got the damn camera stuck in one of my veins. I ended up having to pull the cords out after I regenerated."

Rose looked horrified. "My God! That must have hurt!"

He shook his head, "Oh, it did. So, that's why I'm very clear on this. You have nothing to worry about with this Rose. No surgery. Even if I have to cast my entire arm up."

Rose chuckled, "I'm sure it's getting on your nerves-"

"You have no idea." he agreed with her. "I've never been injured for this long. It's making me bonkers! Used to, I'd just suck off some regeneration energy and heal myself right up. This 'healing the long way round' is..." he grit his teeth to try find the right word. Then just grunted.

She couldn't help but smile. Poor Doctor. She had no idea it was grating his nerves so much.

"And these pain pills. I'm worried that they are messing with my telepathy." he told her.

She looked surprised. "What? How?"

"I think it is making my shields weak. That's why I reacted the way I did back in Tony's room. I was scared you had looked in my head and saw what the doctor had told me."

"Doctor, I would never look in your head without your permission."

"That's just the thing, Rose. I'm worried I might send you something I shouldn't. Like when you blurt something out. I know that we agreed to not have secrets Rose, but that is our secrets. Like things that effect you and me. There are things I can't tell anyone. Ever. They sit in my head and I'm worried I might just push those in your mind, accidently."

Rose asked, "How would I know if you had done that?"

"You would know the secret, too."

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?"

He thought for a moment, "It could destroy the entire universe. All of reality. Everything that ever was, or ever would be." he told her seriously.

"Damn." Rose whispered in disbelief.

After a few moments, she grabbed his good hand. "Listen to me, you alien. You just took that pill a few minutes ago. Make your shields as strong as you can, and let me come in and see if I can see anything. If we are going to destroy the world, we might as well do it now to spare you some pain and aggravation with that hand of yours'."

He looked worried for a moment, but then realized he had to know as well. He made his shields as strong as he could, then he felt her on the edge of his conscience. He didn't let her in at all, but her presence felt wonderful. She kept asking to come in, only to be denied. It was like knocking on a door with no answer. After a few moments of this, he let his shields down very slowly and let her in.

 _'Is everything alright?'_ she presence appeared in his mind.

He smiled and she felt relief rush over him. _'Oh thank god. I was worried for nothing. Everything is fine.'_

He leaned in to kiss her while they continued to be connected.

 _'Thank you, Rose. Oh gosh, I love it when I can feel you like this.'_

Rose smiled, _'It's the best. I love you, my Doctor.'_

She leaned in to kiss him. It turned into a long passionate kiss. Still connected together, he Doctor ran his good hand up her skirt and rubbed the inside of her thigh. He could sense through their connection that she wanted him, and she could tell he wanted her.

 _'Doctor, what if someone walks in?'_ she said in his head. She hadn't stopped their sultry kiss.

 _'They will have to beat the door down.'_ he told her. _'I locked it when we came in.'_

She stopped kissing him long enough to smile at him. _'Oh god, I love you!'_ she exclaimed as her lips rejoined his. He moved to lay his body on top of hers'. She ran her hands through his hair, making it stand up all over.

 _'I love your hair.'_ she told him.

 _'I love what you are doing to it.'_ he told her.

The Doctor took his hand that was already under her skirt, and slid his fingers on the outside of her cotton knickers.

 _'These knickers are wet, Rose. Now why is that?'_ he told her, teasingly.

 _'Because there is something in them that belongs to you.'_

He dropped his fingers into her opening, and slid them inside her. He repeated the motion as she told him, _'I love it when you touch me.'_

She took her hands out of his hair and unbuttoned his jeans. She moved her hand down to this swollen member.

 _'My god. This is huge!'_ she told him.

 _'You have that effect on me.'_ he told her in her head.

Rose pulled his jeans down off his hips. Then slid his pants down so she could get her hands on to him. She pumped his shaft until she felt moisture run out of the tip.

He continued to stroke the inside of her with his fingers. He only stopped to slide down her knickers so he could get at her better.

They both knew how much the other one was enjoying what was happening, which only encouraged them further.

 _'Rose, I need to be inside you.'_ he groaned in her head.

 _'I'm all yours.'_ she replied.

He took his fingers out of her wet slit, grabbed himself and thrust inside of her. Both of them getting all the friction they could stand.

 _'Do not make me scream. We don't want to cause any attention.'_ Rose told him.

 _'Oh, the things I do for you.'_ he told her. _'Maybe I'll just scream in your head.'_ he joked with her.

 _'That feels so good. Don't ever stop.'_

 _'I adore you, Rose.'_

 _'You are amazing, Doctor.'_

He continued to stroke inside of her. He could feel her pleasure. She could feel his. It was unlike anything Rose had ever experienced.

Just then, he erupted inside of her. She felt his extreme satisfaction. He felt hers.

He broke from kissing her, and pulled back up her knickers with one hand. He raised up, and pulled back on his jeans. Then offered her his good hand.

"Come on my love. Let's continue this in the shower." he offered in a quiet voice.

She took his hand and stood up. Then she realized. "How are we going to do that with your cast?"

"Damn." he realized. "What I wouldn't give for some regeneration energy." He looked down at his cursed hand.

Rose smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth. "I have an idea." She led him into the bathroom.

Once there, she went over to a huge, jetted bath tub and turned on the water for it to fill.

The Doctor was surprised. "Good grief, is that a swimming pool or a tub?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Rose returned to him and helped him take off his clothes, then she took off her own. She returned to his lips and breathed, "Don't let your cast get wet."

"Oh, this won't end well. " the Doctor mumbled. But then continued kissing Rose with renewed passion. His hand rubbed her breast, then placed his hand on the middle of her back to pull her close to him.

Then he dove back in her head. _'You are so amazing, Rose.'_

 _'You are incredible, yourself.'_

They snogged themselves silly, running their hands all over one another's bodies until the tub filled halfway up. Then the Doctor helped Rose inside. Carefully they sat down in the water. Rose faced him, as she sat in his lap. Her legs wrapped behind him.

"Mind your cast." she reminded him. So, he propped it up on her shoulder.

"I hate this damn cast." he admitted with a smile.

She smiled back. "It's not forever."

Rose washed them both while they continued to enjoy a snog. The Doctor almost dipped his hand in the water more than a few times, which made Rose wonder if he was doing it just to tease her. When they had finished, Rose helped the Doctor dry off and get dressed in some pajama bottoms and a red t-shirt, while she put on her dark cotton knickers and pajamas.

"Do you want some tea before we go to sleep?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'll pop downstairs and get us one. You can't carry two cups with one hand." she reminded him.

When Rose returned, the Doctor was putting the lid on the metal 'bigger on the inside' box that they had built together. "Experiment looking alright?" she asked.

He turned to her and smiled, "Oh yes!" he exclaimed. "Looks great. I'm surprised it likes the box."

She laughed at his excitement has she handed him his cup of tea. "Still not going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope." he said, popping the 'p'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the middle of the night. The bedroom was dark and quiet. The Doctor lay in the middle of the bed and Rose was curled up on his chest. They had gotten so used to sleeping like this, that they had figured out how to lay their pillows to give the Doctor the most comfort. Meanwhile, the Doctor was Rose's pillow. The Doctor had his good hand ran up the back of Rose's pajama top. She had fell asleep with him stroking her back with a feather-light touch. Since they had discovered that his pain pills wasn't effecting this telepathy like he feared, he had kept his shields down. They had been talking in one another's heads as they went to sleep.

The bedroom door opened, and the Doctor woke to a little figure standing next to the bed.

"Doctor." Tony whispered. "I had a bad dream."

He motioned for Tony to climb into the bed. It woke Rose up, but she kept her eyes closed and continued to lay on his chest. Tony climbed into the bed on the opposite side of the where Rose lay, and curled up in the bend of the Doctor's arm. He lay facing him. The Doctor's head was turned so he could see the little boy's face.

After Tony was all settled in under the duvet, the Doctor whispered to him, "What was your dream?"

Rose listened.

Tony whispered. "I was flying. Like a bird. But then I fell. It scared me when I hit the ground."

The Doctor hummed, then whispered. "I've had that dream. It is scary."

Tony thought for a minute. "Doctor. Do you love my Rose?"

Rose could feel a smile go across her face. The Doctor still had no idea she was really awake.

"Let me tell you something extremely important, Comrade." he whispered to the young boy. "And never forget this. Love is not just an emotion. It's a promise. A promise that you will always take care and protect someone. So, yes. I love our Rose very much. I have always loved her. And I will always love her. And she loves me."

"And do you love me?" he whispered, innocently.

"Yes, I do." he smiled. "Now, go to sleep. I won't let you have any more nightmares. Remember, monsters are scared of me."

Tony snuggled into the crack of the Doctor's arm. And started to go to sleep. After a few seconds. The Doctor heard his voice again. "Doctor. Can you sing it again?"

Rose thought to herself, "Oh god. Does this kid know he can't carry a tune in a bucket?"

But then she heard the Doctor begin to sing. It was in a language she was sure she had never heard. It was really low and very quiet. The perfect lullaby sung in the most beautiful way she had ever heard. She recognized that it was to the tune he had been humming when she found him rocking Tony to sleep earlier that night. She was impressed.

He then whispered, "Good night, Comrade."

Tony whispered sleepily back, "Good night, Doctor. I'm glad you're real."

"Me too." he chuckled quietly. And sang the beautiful lullaby a little more until he was sure Tony was asleep.

There he lay, with a Tyler in each arm. He couldn't help how happy he felt at the moment. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep when he heard Rose speak gently in his head. _'How come I've never heard you sing like that before?'_

He looked shocked and leaned back so he could look at her. She rose up so she could see his face. He looked positivity laughable with embarrassment. _'I've known you for years. You sing all the time. Badly I'll add. But that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.'_

He laughed quietly as he laid back down. _'Well, there's a good reason for that.'_

 _'And what is that?'_ she asked him smiling.

 _'I know you hate it, so I did it when I didn't want you to bother me. I was probably busy working on the TARDIS or an experiment or something.'_

 _'You're ridiculous,'_ she told him with a playful smack on his chest.

 _'Do I need to sing you a lullaby, Rose Tyler?'_

 _'Maybe another time. Good night.'_ she told him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	11. Chapter 11 - Left Handed

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 11 - Left-handed

Rose was up and dressed before the sun even started to peak in through the windows of their room. She was used to getting up and going for a run. Now that she was completely recovered from her wounds she suffered during her latest kidnapping, she was itching to go run. She knew that running outside was out of the question. Especially, given the fact that her mum had no idea that she was completely healed. She would have to settle for a quick run on a treadmill in the work-out room there at the mansion.

She came out of the bathroom, dressed for her run. She looked over at the bed and saw her little brother still curled up with the Doctor. They looked so peaceful that she tip toed out of the bedroom, hoping that she wouldn't disturb them. She was almost to the door when she heard the Doctor's deep voice.

"You better not let Jackie see you on a treadmill." he said to her warningly.

Rose looked back to see him still laying there with his eyes closed. "You know how she is." Then he breathed out dramatically. "And she thinks you are still hurt."

Rose walked back towards the bed. "How did you know?" she asked quietly.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "You? Wandering off? Like that's new. Plus, I know how it is when you are used to running. You miss it."

She really did. She couldn't believe how much.

"Before you leave though, can you hand me my pain pills?" he asked her quietly.

Rose handed him the bottle that was sitting on the bedside table. "I'm worried you might be developing a problem." she confessed to him.

"Me? Nah. It's just for the pain. I'm alright." he told her.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips, and then left to sneak in a run.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Doctor was in a dark cavern. He could feel a presence someplace, but couldn't see it. He scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver. It detected nothing. He walked on. He couldn't shake the feeling that something, or someone, was there.

He walked for what seemed like miles. He started to grow cold. The cave seemed to have no way out. Everywhere he turned, it was just another endless tunnel.

He scanned again. Still, his sonic told him that there was nothing there. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was there.

He continued to walk through a path lined with stalactites. There was a light in the opening he saw in front of him.

He stepped into the cavern to discover that his TARDIS sat there. What was she doing here? Had something happened? He couldn't believe it. He could even feel her in his head, humming to him. That beautiful, blue box had managed to find a way back to him. He was elated. A huge smile spread across his face. How was this even possible?

He snapped his fingers, and the doors jumped open. He shook his head in disbelief. Was this really his TARDIS?

He walked inside to hear a song playing. He recognized it has something from the 21st century Earth. "An ancient song," as Jack would have called it. Seemed silly to him to think of any music like that. You could play music anytime from any century. Jack had clearly not lived as long as he had.

As he walked over to the console, he saw the monitor display that the TARDIS was playing Daft Punk's "Something About Us" on the speakers in the TARDIS. He felt eyes on him. He turned to find Rose standing behind him. What was she doing there? What was going on?

Rose put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him in for a long kiss. She sucked his bottom lip. The Doctor suddenly realized he didn't have a cast on, and his hand didn't have that constant ache that he was growing used to. He had two good hands. He wrapped them around Rose, and pulled her close to him.

 _'What is going on, Rose?'_ he asked her telepathically.

 _'Everything is alright. Don't worry.'_ Rose told him.

They continued to kiss. The Doctor took advantage of having two good hands can ran them both up Rose's shirt. He cupped her breasts and stroked her nipples with his fingers.

Rose untucked his oxford that he was wearing, and started to unbutton his pants.

XxXx

Just then, the Doctor woke up with a jump. Rose lay in the bed next to him. She had apparently had a shower after her run. She was in her bathrobe and her freshly bathed body and wet hair exaggerated her scent that he craved to smell more of. She was looking at him, apprehensively.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare. Please don't be mad at-" She said.

The Doctor grabbed her head with his one good hand and pulled her down to his lips. He kissed her passionately. Relieved that he wasn't angry, Rose kissed him back. He rolled over on top of her, then suddenly remembered. He jerked his head back and asked, "Wait! Where's Tony?"

"He went back to his room when I came back from running. You were sleeping." she explained.

They were like randy teenagers. The Doctor's lips crashed into Rose's. He kissed down to her neck and shoulder. Rose untied her robe under him and opened it. He continued kissing down until he met one of her breasts. He took the nipple between his teeth and bit at it gently. Running his tongue around it at the same time.

There was a knock at the door.

The Doctor stopped and dropped his head into Rose's bare chest. He exclaimed something in a language Rose didn't know under his breath.

Jackie's voice could be heard through the door. "Are you two up? We have pictures today! Get ready and come down for some breakfast before the photographer gets here."

"Okay, mum! We're up!" Rose yelled back.

"I know I am." the Doctor told Rose quietly.

Rose laughed and began kissing him again. She took her hands to his waist. She slid his pajama bottoms off his hips. He took his hand and felt the inside of her thigh. He then followed up until he found her soft, freshly groomed opening between her legs. The surprise of less hair there made him groan aloud.

 _'When did you do this?'_ he asked her in her head.

 _'Just now. Just for you.'_

 _'Let's try it out, then.'_ he said in her head as he slipped himself inside her.

It was amazing. She felt like he was able to go even deeper than before. He could feel her satisfaction and continued his gentle stroking as he kissed her neck, lips and cheeks.

 _'Oh, that is nice. I love how slow you are right now.'_

He smiled as he kissed her, _'Just trying to keep you from, err... causing too much attention to this room. Isn't that what you called it?'_

 _'Then that probably won't help.'_ she told him _. 'It just feels too good.'_ she groaned aloud.

He quickly muffled her moan with a kiss and laughed. "Rose Tyler, you are going to get us yelled at." he told her quietly.

He went back to his delicate stroking. Kissing her to keep her quiet. He realized he was moaning as well.

 _'Shhhh...'_ she told him in his head.

 _'I can't help it. You started it!'_

He continued to stroke slowly, hitting all of the right places that made her bite her lip. She wanted to scream from the pleasure.

 _'This is so great. I want to scream right now.'_

 _'That will require some explanation, Rose.'_ he told her as he kissed her neck.

She decided to suck a spot on his neck to keep from screaming. It's all she could think about. She ran her fingernails down his back.

He groaned aloud.

 _'Seriously. You need to be quiet.'_ she said in his head as she laughed.

 _'Maybe we should end this now, and continue this later.'_ he told her.

She could feel his satisfaction has he finished up inside of her. He collapsed his body on top of hers.

They were both covered in sweat. _'Damn, now I'm going to have to shower again.'_ Rose told him.

 _'Good, because I need some help with this cast.'_ he told her as raised up and he kissed her on the forehead.

Suddenly, as if he just remembered. He snapped up to look at her. "By the way, how did you put that song in my head?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

He moved to lie to the side of her so he could see her better. "Before, when you came into my dream, there was a song playing. Did you do that?"

She blushed a bit. "I kept listening to that song on my mp3 player while I was running. It makes me think about you. I had it on repeat and must have listened to it 20 times just this morning. I didn't realize I was thinking about it when I went into your dream. You aren't mad are you?" she asked.

He smiled and shook his head without taking his eyes off of her. "Oh no, Rose Tyler. You can rescue me from a nightmare anytime." He leaned back down to kiss her.

The Doctor pulled back up his pajama bottoms, jumped out of bed and held his hand out to Rose. "My lady, if you would allow me to escort you to the shower." He offered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Doctor was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. He was wearing some light brown trousers and a grey t-shirt. He also had on a light blue oxford. Because he wasn't able to manage the buttons, it was opened in the front. He planned that he would ask Rose for help as soon as she was finished getting ready. He was almost finished shaving when she walked back into the bathroom.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

He turned to see her wearing a long white, cotton dress with little orange flowers embroidered into the garment. She had her hair twisted up the same way she had wore it when they had met Charles Dickens so many years ago. The effect was stunning.

He stood there for a moment and just looked at her. "You look beautiful." he told her.

"For a human?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "I wish I could take back saying that. You have no idea. No, you look stunning." he said as he closed the gap between them and kissed her lips quickly.

He returned to his shaving and noticed something on his neck. "Rose Tyler. You have given me a love bite on my neck!" he exclaimed in surprise. He twisted himself around a funny way to get a better look at it in the mirror.

Rose started laughing hysterically behind him. He looked back to her seriously and asked, "A love bite?" He couldn't help that he started laughing as well.

He looked back in the mirror at his neck and declared proudly. "I have a love bite from Rose Tyler!" as if there could be no better thing in the world.

"Rose! Doctor!" Tony yelled as he ran into their bedroom.

"We're in here!" the Doctor yelled at him.

Tony appeared in the doorway as the Doctor wiped his face clean from the remainder of his shaving cream. Tony was already dressed for the day. He wore a white pair of shorts, knee socks and sleeveless sweater over an oxford. He looked like a little prince, even with his blue cast on his arm.

"Hey! Mum says to come on down for breakfast. What 'cha doing?" the little boy asked.

Rose was looking in the drawers of the bathroom for something. The Doctor lay down his towel on the cabinet. "I just finished shaving. Did you shave today?" he asked Tony.

Tony laughed at him. "No. I don't shave."

The Doctor squatted down in front of him and inspected his face. "Nope, not for a few more years. Come on though. I'll put some aftershave on you anyway. We'll smell alike! How about that?"

Tony exclaimed, "Sure!"

The Doctor picked him up and sat him on the counter next to the sink. "Here you will have to help me." He handed Tony the after shave bottle and told him to put some into his one good hand. Tony splashed some in The Doctor's hand. "Ah! Good man! Thank you for that, Comrade!" he exclaimed.

The Doctor then patted it on his face and neck. Then he turned to Tony, and put the remainder of the aftershave on the boy's face. Tony beamed.

Rose finally found what she was looking for. She opened a band-aid and put it on the Doctor's neck to hide her love bite. Tony saw her do it and looked immediately concerned.

"What happened to your neck, Doctor?" he asked him.

"I cut myself shaving. Don't worry. It will be fine." he lied to the boy.

The Doctor helped Tony to jump down from the counter, and he ran back out of the room. Presumably to the kitchen.

The Doctor turned to Rose, who seemed to just notice his shirt was opened still.

"Here, let me help you get dressed." he told him as she started buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh, that's so close to the perfect sentence." he teased her.

She giggled at him. "I do have a question. I'm curious. Are you left handed or right handed?"

He looked surprised at her. "What do you mean?" he asked seriously.

"Are you right handed or left handed?" she asked again, and looked up at his face. It was clear by the look on his face he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I heard what you said. I just don't understand the question. What does that mean? I have two hands. Is this a Tony thing?"

"What? No!" Rose shook her head as she finished buttoning his shirt. He then took over, and tucked it into his trousers.

He still looked confused. "Then what is it?"

Rose wished she hadn't said anything. How could he not know what she was talking about? He walked over to the chair where he had tossed his sling and put it on. Then grabbed his jacket. He continued to look at her, and when she didn't answer, he just leaned in and lifted his eyebrows.

Rose tried to explain. "It's like, when you write something down. Which hand do you use to write with?"

The Doctor still looked confused. "Whichever hand I pick up the pen with." he replied to her. Still confused.

"But, it would be the same hand every time." Rose insisted.

"No, it wouldn't!" he exclaimed. "It's just which ever hand you pick up something to write with."

Now, Rose looked confused. "Really? You just use either hand? You don't always write with the same one?"

"Well, right now I can only write with one hand. What a strange question, Rose Tyler. Do you only write with one hand?"

"Yeah," chuckling like it should be oblivious. "I think all humans do. Whichever one they always write with, they usually refer to it as their dominate hand. They will say they are left handed or right handed."

"This is really a thing? You aren't making this up?"

"No." she laughed. "How have you ever heard this?" she asked him.

"I have no idea. I might have heard it before, and have forgotten it." he considered for a moment. "Well, which are you?"

"I'm right handed." she laughed as she said it.

He looked down at his cast. "Well, I suppose I'll have to be left handed for the time being. Are you sure this is a thing?"

Rose shook her head at him as she lead him downstairs for breakfast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose and the Doctor walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't know what's wrong with this phone." Jackie complained.

The Doctor sat at the kitchen table, tossing his jacket on the back of the chair, and started playing with Tony. Jackie was busy getting breakfast ready. Rose went over to make her and the Doctor a cup of tea.

Jackie had her phone was in her hand. She was smacking the side of it.

"What's the matter Jackie? I can look at it. Let me see." the Doctor offered.

She handed it over to him. "It's not making any sound at all. I don't know what is wrong with it. I've turned it up as loud as it will go."

The Doctor looked it over, flipping in his hand, and spotted the problem immediately. Jackie had accidently flipped the mute button on the side of the phone in the 'on' position. He clicked it 'off'. He didn't say anything, instead he sat it down on the table and took out his sonic screwdriver. Tony spotted it and stopped him.

"Wait, Doctor!" he said. He pulled his out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Use mine, instead!"

The Doctor smiled. He knew that Tony would use that screwdriver he took the time to make for him.

"Thank you, Comrade! Now, let's see about your mum's phone." He looked it over like he was inspecting it fully. It was hard to handle a cell phone and a sonic screwdriver with one arm in a sling. So, the Doctor handed the phone to Tony. "What do you think is wrong with it?"

Tony looked at it and thought. "I think she pointed the remote to the telly at it."

The Doctor was impressed. "Ohhh! I hadn't thought of that. Here, take your sonic screwdriver and fix it for your mum."

Tony sat the phone on the table, then pointed his screwdriver at it. With his arm in a cast, it was a bit difficult to hold. He pressed the button, concentrating hard. After the boy was finished sonic'ing it, the Doctor picked it up and handed it to Jackie. "Here you go. See if that's better."

Rose sat down and handed him his tea.

She took it and was surprised when she turned on her music app. It blared through the speakers.

Tony was amazed. "I really did it!"

Pete walked in the kitchen. "Did what?" Pete asked.

"I fixed Mum's phone with my sonic screwdriver!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well, that's awesome son! Well, done!" Pete praised his son.

"See how useful a sonic screwdriver is? Always keep it in your pocket. You never know when you might need it." the Doctor told Tony.

Tony was so proud of himself. "I promise!"

"Hey Jackie. Are you left handed or right handed?" The Doctor called across the room. Rose rolled her eyes back and groaned. Why did she ask him about that?

"I'm right handed. Why?"

"I was just curious." he replied as he looked at Rose. "Hmm... I guess it is a thing." he leaned in and told her quietly. "Weird, though."

"Shut up." Rose chuckled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

It was a beautiful, spring day. The photographer was there right on time. They went to the gardens at the mansion for the photo shoot. The photographer got shots of all five of them. Some of just Pete and Jackie. Some of just the Doctor and Rose. Some of the Doctor, Rose and Tony. And some of just Rose and Tony.

It was something the Doctor had secretly dreaded, but ended up enjoying himself. For the first time, in a very long time, he felt like he was part of a family again.

It made him reflect on how lucky he really was. He should never have been created. It was all chance that the other guy had gotten shot, and decided to siphon off his regeneration energy into that spare hand he had. And Donna being trapped in the TARDIS instead of being captured by the Daleks. And then getting back to this dimension to spend the remainder of his years with a woman he adored. It made him wonder briefly if Rose had altered the time lines to influence that happening. Then he decided that there was just no way. Not even a Time Lord could have arranged all of that.

Then he remembered all of their recent trouble. Rose's kidnapping. Him shooting that man. An assignation attempt. The house getting shot into and fire bombed. He got angry at the people that not only wanted to hurt his Rose, but his new family. They had taken him in like he deserved them. He didn't. If they knew him, if they really knew what he had done in his lives, the would have sent him packing. He could never let them know.

And then there was Tony. Sweet Tony, who reminded him of days when he had to rock toddlers to sleep and take care of children. He seemed to idolize him. He wasn't anything to idolize. He was no hero. He was a fool.

He was in the middle of this reflection when Rose noticed him under the tree watching the photographer working with Jackie and Tony. She walked over to him.

"Is your back sore yet?" Rose asked him with a smile.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked, looking confused.

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. It must make your back sore to carry around such a heavy load." she explained.

Getting what she was saying, he smiled embarrassingly. "Why do you think I'm taking pain pills?"

She laughed and hugged him. "Are you alright? Really?"

"I'm always alright. Don't worry about me, Rose." he told her.

She growled at him. "That's my job, you know. 'Rose Tyler, The One that Worries about the Doctor.' How's that for a title for me?"

He held her and chuckled. "Actually, not bad! But, really. I'm alright." He looked up at the flowering tree above him, picked a small bud, and handed it to Rose.

"You can talk to me you know. About stuff." she reminded him quietly.

He looked down as he held her. "I know. Thank you, Rose. Really, I'm alright."

She kissed him and pulled him over to get another picture taken.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

After the pictures, everyone wanted to change back into more comfortable clothes. Rose helped the Doctor get out of his Oxford and was very pleased when he changed into his jeans. She loved the way he looked in those.

Rose had changed into a knee length skirt and lovely blouse, but didn't take her hair down. As she walked out of the bathroom, she saw the Doctor putting the lid on his 'bigger on the inside' box where he kept that secret experiment.

"Experiment going well?" she asked him.

"Oh yes!" he smiled as he looked up at her.

"You know, one day you're going to want to tell me what you have in that box."

"Rose Tyler, I dearly hope so!" he exclaimed.

He had a serious look come over his face. "Rose, do you have a minute?"

"Sure!" He lead her to the couch in the sitting area of their room.

He popped a pill as they sat down. Then started rubbing the back of his neck. Rose knew him well enough to know that something was up. Him rubbing his neck was usually not a good sign.

"I'm really sorry about this. I should have told you yesterday. With everything that's been going on, I wanted you to have a good day. A few hours where you didn't have to worry about all of this mess." he told her gently.

Rose looked at him questionability. "What happened?"

He looked at her face. "They drove by the house. Shot up the front of it. Then fire bombed it. Burnt it to the ground." he explained as he ran his hand through his hair. Making it stand on end.

Rose was shocked. "When did it happen?"

"Yesterday. When we were at the dentist office. Shakes came in and told me."

"God. We had just been there about 30 minutes before. " she said, realizing what could have happened. "Was anyone hurt?"

He had honestly not even thought about that. "I don't know. I should have asked. Blimey."

"Why would they burn down the house?"

"I don't know. But it is encouraging." he told her.

"How is that encouraging?!" she exclaimed.

He brought his hands up in an effort to calm her. "They are getting desperate. In my experience, that's when they usually mess up and we can figure out who's behind this entire thing. Jake has been working on it all day and night. Hopefully he will have some answers before we leave in the morning."

Rose brought her hand to her mouth. She had begun to cry. The Doctor pulled her into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked through the sobs.

"I should have. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I guess I thought I was protecting you. After everything that has happened, I wanted to keep you from hurting, even if it was just for a few hours." He held her as she sobbed.

Then, she suddenly pushed him away. "Well, that's just not up to you!" she yelled at him. "You still think I'm this weak, little teenager that you knew all of those years ago! But, I'm not! I'm not this fragile little woman that you can keep in the dark and feed her information only when you think she can handle it."

The Doctor looked at her. That was exactly what she was. Especially now. She had been so hurt. And he was the one responsible for all of that pain. He dropped his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"You are right." he told her. Even if he didn't agree with her at all. "Rose, I can never make up for all of the hurt I've done to you. I can never explain to you how truly sorry I am. Just know that everything I've done, I've done because I thought it would keep you safe."

"No, you didn't! You did it because it was the easiest option at the time for you! You never asked me what I wanted. You just did what you wanted! To hell with what I would even think about it. I was never informed about anything!"

She was right. But, he realized, at least she was talking to him like he was the Doctor she had always known. Not this clone of the man that she compared him to when they first came here. Even if she was angry, he saw it as progress.

"This is what scares me about you! You are this deep ocean of secrets. That's all I see when I look at you! I can never know so much of your life, which I understand why. But it is just so hard." she told him.

"I understand that. Rose, this is an impossible situation. I'm so, so sorry that you were put here. If I had known, I would have never..." his words trailed off. "All of this is my fault. All of your unhappiness is because of me. Your pain, is because of me. Your injuries are because of me!" he yelled.

"Don't tell me that isn't not, Rose! Everyone I met gets hurt, dies, or decides to gather arms and fight. All because I refuse to. That's not a good measure of a man, is it? I hide behind everyone I claim as a friend, while they run headlong into danger. I had convinced myself I was better on my own to keep me from hurting anyone else. That's what I have started to see as the real 'Curse of the Time Lords.' That! If you get close to someone..."

Rose just sat there and listened to him. Her anger faded away into pity. She had never hear him talk this way. Did he really think this about himself?

After a few minutes, Rose looked up at him. He kissed her on her forehead. "Everything will be alright, Rose." he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I shouldn't have said that to you." she apologized.

"Oh, no, Rose. You have nothing to apologize for. This is all my fault. I did this." he told her.

"Doctor, don't you have enough on your shoulders to not add this to it?" Rose asked him. Rose regretted every word she had said to him.

"Do you really see me as a huge ocean of secrets?" he asked her seriously.

"I shouldn't have said that to you. I was angry. I'm sorry." she told him, quietly.

He put his hand on the side of her face. She leaned into his touch. She could feel his sorrow, pain, disappointment and anger in himself.

He whispered as he rested his forehead on hers. "Rose. Never forget that I'm just a daft, old man. Ancient, even. I've lived an extremely long time. I've seen so much, and been through so much that it's easier to just box things up in my memory and never think of them again. I ran away thousands of years ago from Gallifrey. I suppose I never stopped running. Even if it was just from myself. I've lost things you could never know. Lost things you could never understand. It's just easier to try to ignore that it happened, and keep it locked away in my memories."

"Doctor. You don't have to tell me those things. I know you have been though terrible things. I'm not insisting you tell me anything that causes you pain. I just need to ensure that you don't keep things from me that I need to know."

He rolled his head down to be able to look in her eyes. "Rose, you are the most wonderful creature I have ever known. In all of my lives. I love you through all of time. I couldn't survive here. Now. Like this, without you. I feel like I'm on the edge of losing my mind most days."

"I didn't know you had been having such a hard time with this. I knew it would take some adjustment. You know you can talk to me."

"I." he began. "I really thought it would be worse, honestly. Had I not had you, I'm sure it would have been. Knowing that you are here for me has made all the difference in the world." he took her hand. "Rose, I just don't know who I am anymore."

Rose considered him for a moment. "You are my Doctor. The most wonderful man in all of history. A legend. The one who comes to fix things. So what if you were the one that broke them." That made the Doctor laugh.

"Like I haven't done that before, huh?" he inquired.

Rose smiled. "This is the crazy situation. I think we both forget that you are not just you, but you are a bit of Donna as well. Maybe these feelings are coming from that side."

"Oh...I try to keep the Donna part buried deep." the Doctor confessed to Rose. "Fiery temper. That red hair of hers was no lie." he told Rose as he shook his head. "Insecure, yet a demanding woman."

Rose lay her forehead back on the Doctor's and whispered. "Everything will be alright. Things are going to get better. We're in this together, no matter what."

"You are precious to me, Rose Tyler. I love you more in every moment." he whispered back to her.

She leaned in for what promised to be an excellent snog, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" the both called.

Pete stepped in. "Hey. I've just gotten a call from Torchwood. There is a situation."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	12. Chapter 12 - Drink?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 12 - Drink?

Pete, Rose and the Doctor were in the back of Pete's small limo.

"What's the situation?" the Doctor asked him.

"I don't even know. Jake just called and told me to get you two to Torchwood quick." Pete told them as he opened the bar's cabinet.

"Drink? I hate this part when we just don't know what the hell is going on."

The Doctor and Rose nodded to accept a drink. Pete poured them all a glass of something from a clear decanter. They waited until Pete put the cork on the top of the bottle. Then he proposed a toast.

"To peaceful moments." he declared.

They all rose their glasses, and drank.

Rose made a face of disgust and sat down her drink on the bar. "Blah. Too bitter for me, thanks."

Pete laughed and looked at the Doctor. "What do you think of it?"

The Doctor was holding the glass out, inspecting it. "I really like it. What is it?"

"Whiskey from Tennessee. Back in the States. It has a higher proof in it than they sell in the stores, though. I order it special and keep it in this car and my office at work. Just one drink of that will calm your nerves no matter what you are facing."

"I might ought to have another one, then. Jake really didn't say?" the Doctor said as he held out his glass for Pete to refill it.

"No, he didn't. Seemed urgent enough, I might have rushed to get you two. Maybe I didn't give him the time to explain."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were escorted by body guards through Torchwood Tower's front doors. Jake met them in the lobby.

"Sorry to bother you on a Saturday, Director Tyler. Rose. Doctor. But, we need some help. A ship is in orbit. Their pilot is demanding something. We can't understand anything they are saying, and our translators are not working."

"Oh! I can help with that. Lead on, Jakey-boy!" the Doctor encouraged.

The Doctor popped a pain pill as he walked down the hallway, then took Rose's hand in his. She turned to look at him and smiled.

They went up to the seventh floor. There, they went into a large room with big screens all over the walls. Twenty people worked behind computers on the floor. It reminded the Doctor of NASA's mission control center.

The screens displayed all the information they knew about the ship in space. There was also a video message that appeared paused.

Malcolm saw Rose and the Doctor and jumped up to greet them. "Thank goodness you are here. Maybe you can make heads or tails at this." The Doctor put on his glasses and went to look at Malcolm's read outs.

Then, the Doctor returned to the podium where Pete stood with Thomas. When did he slip into the room?

"Can we play the video, please?" the Doctor asked.

The video came on with a humanoid alien demanding something in his native language. The alien was mostly brown, wore amour, and had greasy hair.

The Doctor listened to the creature. Then he whipped off his brainy specs, looked around the room quickly. "Can we talk to them?"

A man at a computer confirmed that they could.

"Will they see us?" the Doctor asked.

Jake said, "Yes. Of course. The transmitter is working fine."

The Doctor looked around the room wildly. "Jake! Come here and give me your jacket!"

Jake ran over and took off his leather jacket and handed it to the Doctor. He carefully slid his casted arm in the sleeve, and put it on. He tried to zip it up, but his hand wouldn't allow him. Rose saw his struggle and quickly came over to help. She zipped it up halfway for him.

The Doctor turned to Pete, Rose, Thomas, and Jake who were standing behind him. "These are Actaeons. They are a warrior race and won't listen to anyone who might appear injured. They are replying to an ad that they got a transmission. Something about the earth being sold for scrap. Have you had any encounters with the Slitheen family here?"

Jake said, "Yeah, about 4 years ago."

"Alright, let me talk to them. Just stand here." the Doctor said.

The Doctor turned to the screen and seemed to turn into another person. He spoke a language that sounded like German, Russian and Chinese all mixed into one strange form. Several of the people operating computers turned to look at him in surprise.

The Actaeon on the screen listened to him and replied.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and replied in the same strange language.

The Actaeon seemed to get upset. He slammed his hand down hard, and shouted at the Doctor.

The Doctor then said something that Rose was sure she would call "rude" if she only knew what he was saying.

Then, the Actaeon shook his head as if he was agreeing with something.

The Doctor laughed, said some more words to the strange creature on the screen, and then turned to Jake. "Alright, you can cut the transmission. They are leaving now."

Jake snapped at someone operating a computer. The connection was apparently closed. Someone on the other side of the room, confirmed that the ship was leaving orbit.

Pete directed them towards to the door. "Let's head up to my office."

Pete, Rose, the Doctor, Jake and Thomas all walked out of the door. Security flanked them as they continued to Pete's office. The Doctor slipped back off Jake's jacket and handed it back over to him.

When they got to the Director's office, Pete opened the doors and turned on the lights. His secretary wasn't there due to it being the weekend. The rest of them came in and sat all around the office. Pete went to his desk, opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of something. He walked over to the coffee table and lined up the glasses that were already there, and poured a drink in all of them.

Everyone took a drink, except Rose who had decided she had already had enough of Pete's booze for the day.

Thomas was the first to speak. "So, do you mind telling us what the hell you told that alien down there?"

The Doctor refilled his glass. "I explained to him that it was a misunderstanding. The people who had sent out that transmission had no claim to this planet. It was not a real offer. I apologized that he wasted a trip out here. I asked him what he was looking for. He told me, so I redirected him to a place where he could find it. Easy, all things considered."

"He looked to get upset. How do we know he won't return and shoot our planet out of the sky?"

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing. Thomas really was an idiot. His head had started to swim a bit. He couldn't figure out why. He sat down on the couch next to Rose. He had another drink.

"Believe me Thomas. The people of this planet will kill one another before any outside threat ever will. Besides, he has the entire universe to go conquer. He knows I'm here now, so he won't be back."

"And what makes you special to protect an entire world?"

"Honestly, not a damn thing." the Doctor confessed. Time Lords didn't exist in this dimension.

Thomas was clearly annoyed. "Pete! Have you asked him, yet?"

Pete shook his head. "I don't need to know."

The Doctor knew this was about him. "Ask me what?"

"How did you get that information out of that suspect?" Thomas demanded. His entire tone determined to make the Doctor mad.

It worked. The Doctor drank the rest of his glass and sat it down. Then walked over to Thomas. The Doctor's face was right in Thomas' face.

"I asked him." he gritted his teeth as he spoke. The Oncoming Storm was brewing. Rose could see it all over him. She couldn't stand Thomas, either. Jake sat on the arm of the couch. He knew that the Doctor wasn't a violent man, but wouldn't miss an argument between the two men for the world.

"And how did you ask him? We had our best interrogators in there." he demanded.

The Doctor remembered how he had gotten the information from the man he was talking about. He had used his telepathy to pull it out of his head. He was embarrassed about it, and didn't want Rose to know he had done it.

"And you say nothing?" Thomas demanded.

"Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I don't have anything to say. It means that don't think you are ready to hear what I might say." the Doctor grumbled through his teeth.

"No, I think you probably used some methods that we would find questionable." Thomas concluded. "What makes you think you have the right to make those decisions?"

The Doctor was furious. His head was swimming worse than he could ever remember. This man was truly a jerk. He had just saved the planet in less than two minutes, and he was standing here confronting him about stuff that really just did _not matter_.

"Should I assemble a committee next time?" he Doctor replied cheekily.

Pete stood by and continued to watch the argument.

"Maybe so. I've checked up on you, Doctor Smith. You have just been doing whatever the hell you want to here at Torchwood. Well, you need to have someone to answer to. Someone to keep you in your place!"

The Doctor was feeling loopy. What was going on with him?

"Someone needs to put you in yours!" the Doctor shouted at Thomas.

"Oh yeah!? Are you going to make the decision to be the one that does that?"

"Oh, I might!" he growled.

Seeing it was getting more heated than they were comfortable with, Pete and Jake made to come stand in between the men.

Jake took the Doctor over to the couch and forced him to sit down next to Rose. This head was still so cloudy. Jake poured him another drink and told him to calm down. The Doctor sat back and grumbled as he drank more of Pete's whiskey.

Jake then told them. "Well, we finally have some answers regarding this situation with Rose. There is an organization that are calling themselves the 'Human Purification Army.' They are the ones that are behind the kidnapping and assignation attempt."

"How do you know this?" Rose asked.

"Thompson, one of the kidnappers... She wants to cut a deal for more information. If we let her off, she will tell us everything."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders as he took another drink. "It's because she doesn't know anything."

"How could she not know anything?" Rose asked.

"If she gets a deal, she can run back to whoever hired her and try again. It's part of their game." he explained to her as he finished another glass and sat it down on the coffee table. He felt like he was stepping on a merry go round. Why was his head spinning so bad? It was only getting worse.

"Oh, like you know what they are thinking." Thomas demanded.

The Doctor stood up and walked back over and got into Thomas' face, again.

"Look, this is my family we are talking about. If I thought that she knew anything, I'd go drag the information out of her like I did that other guy! Don't think for one minute I wouldn't!"

This head was swimming worse. He was having to devote a lot of his energy to stand straight.

"I don't think you would! I think you are a sleeper who has woo'ed Miss Tyler and made her think that you love her, when you are really working with these people!"

The Doctor balled up his fist and punched Thomas right in the face. Thomas flew backwards over a chair.

The room erupted! "What in the hell?!" Rose screamed as Jake ran over to pull the Doctor back in case he decided to hit Thomas again. Just then, the Doctor rolled his eyes back in his head and passed out into the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as the Doctor had passed out, Pete had called for the medical staff to come get him and Thomas. Thomas was currently knocked out in a room, while the Doctor was still unconscious. He was laying in a bed there in the hospital unit at Torchwood. They were giving him a simple IV.

Rose didn't know what to think. Had something gone wrong with his body? He had been odd this morning, way more open than he had ever been with her. She had entered his mind as he slept. Could she had done this?

She sat by his bed, holding his hand and chewing her thumb.

Doctor Fletcher walked out of the room where the Doctor lay and met Pete and Jake in the hallway. "The best I can tell, he's intoxicated. He is on some strong pain pills, and that mixed with whatever he was drinking don't mix well together. How many did he have?"

Pete shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I didn't realize he was drinking so much."

"With as high as his blood alcohol content is, I'm surprised he didn't pass out long before he did."

Doctor Fletcher continued. "I'll start him on a banana bag. He'll be fine in a few hours. You can take him home this afternoon."

"Thank you, Doctor." Pete told him.

As Doctor Fletcher walked away, Jake started laughing hysterically. "He's going to be pissed about this."

Pete smiled, "Yeah, probably. But I won't forget Thomas flying over that chair for a long time."

Both of the men shared a laugh at the Doctor's expense.

Pete patted Jake on the shoulder as he continued to laugh. "I've gotta get home to the family. You can go tell Rose that I'll see them later."

"Alright." Jake agreed. Shakes came over to stand outside of the door.

Jake gathered his composure and walked into the room with the Doctor and Rose. Rose looked up at him as he came in. "How is he?" Jake asked.

"The same. Just sleeping. What did the Doctor say?" she ask him.

Jake came and sat down next to Rose. "Doctor Fletcher said he's going to be totally fine. You can take him home this afternoon."

"Why did he pass out?" she asked Jake.

"Rose. He drank too much of Pete's whiskey. He is drunk. That mixed with the pain pills. He's good and properly drunk." Jake chuckled at Rose.

Rose started to laugh. "No, he's not. He can't get drunk. Time Lords don't get drunk."

"Maybe he's enough human now that he does." Jake queried.

They looked at one another for a few seconds. Then Rose said, "Oh god, he's going to be pissed off when he wakes up." Jake and her laughed hysterically until tears formed in their eyes.

A nurse came in and hung a yellow bag up behind the Doctor. She checked all of his vitals and left. Rose and Jake continued to laugh.

After few moments, Rose realized they were missing someone.

"Did Pete go home?" Rose inquired.

Jake said, "Yeah, he said he had to get home. He'll see you later today."

"Was he angry?"

Jake shook his head. "No. I think he is happy someone finally punched Thomas out."

"I know I am!" Rose told Jake. "I'll never forget seeing him fly over that chair!" she laughed.

"Do you guys leave tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah." Rose told him.

"Well, have a great time. Don't worry about anything here. And let me know if you need anything. Keep that Doctor of yours' off the juice." he teased.

"Thanks, Jake. For everything."

Jake leaned down and kissed Rose on the cheek, then left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose was playing on a game on her phone when the Doctor moved around a bit in the bed. They had cut off his shirt when he came in, but he still had on his jeans. He lay with a blanket over him.

"Rose." he mumbled. Rose jumped out of her chair and stood next to his bed.

"I'm here." she told him quietly.

"Can you pull the blinds? It's too bright in here. That damn, dwarf star..."

"It's not the sun, sweetheart." Rose teased him.

He rolled his hand up to grab his pillow. He pulled it over his face and groaned.

Rose sat down on the side of his bed and asked him, "How do you feel?"

"Like hell." his muffled voice came through the pillow.

Rose smiled.

"Rose... I have too much magnesium sulfate in my body. What is going on?" he asked her from under the pillow.

"You know, that's weird that you can tell that." she informed him.

He raised the pillow up to glare at her, and noticed the tubes running into his arms.

"What? What? What is this? They didn't do surgery on my damn hand, did they?" he asked her.

"No! I wouldn't let them do that to you."

He was so confused. "What am I doing here, Rose? What happened? Are you alright?"

She lay her hand on his leg. "Everything is fine. Calm down. What do you remember?"

He dropped his pillow on his chest, and raised his hand to run through his hair. Tubes dangled as he moved it around. "I remember talking to the Actaeons. Then we went to Pete's office. I sat down on the couch next to you. Thomas was rattling on about something."

"Is that all you remember?" she asked him.

He thought hard for a moment. Sure of his answer, he replied, "Yeah. Clearly I'm missing something. Fill me in Rose." He told her raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you and Thomas got into an argument." Rose began.

"Doesn't explain why I'm here now."

"And you kept drinking that whiskey of Dad's."

"Ohhhhhh!" The Doctor exclaimed and fell back in the bed. "I'm thick, Rose. I'm old and thick! You can't mix pain medicine and alcohol together! Oh, I'm an idiot! That explains the banana bag hanging up here!" he told her as he looked up.

"How many did you have?" she asked him.

He had the pillow on his face again. "At least four too many." his muffled voice told her.

He removed the pillow again, "Is Pete mad?"

Rose chuckled and said, "Noooo..."

He gave her a hard look. "Rose? What else happened?"

Rose looked down and laughed. "You punched Thomas out."

"I did what?" he demanded.

"You did." Rose exclaimed, trying not to sound too proud of him.

He covered his face up again and groaned.

She said, "I will never forget him flying over the chair. That was hilarious."

From under the pillow. "He'll probably have me write up a report about it."

"Maybe." Rose agreed as she began laughing.

The Doctor's muffled voice told her, "It's not funny, Rose."

"Oh, yes it is." she assured him.

He raised the pillow up to look at her. He rolled his eyes and recovered his face again.

Rose texted Pete.

 _'He's awake. Doesn't remember anything.'_

A few minutes later, Pete replied. _'That's great. Please assure him I'm not cross at all. I would have given a drink weeks ago if I knew he would punch Thomas out.'_

A nurse came in to check the Doctor's vitals. "How are you feeling, Doctor Smith?" she asked him.

"Like an idiot." he replied.

"Well, that's a start." she assured him. "I'll notify the doctor. Meanwhile, just relax. You will probably be able to go home in about an hour."

She left the room.

Rose took his hand. He could feel her on the edge of his consciousness. He let her in.

 _'Sweetheart. He deserved it. He said some terrible things to you.'_

 _'Deserved it or not, I should have better control than that.'_

She remembered what happened, and decided to show him.

They were back in Pete's office, standing among themselves. The entire incident projecting around them.

 _'Rose, how are you doing this?'_ he asked her, shocked. Her telepathic powers were truly something they needed to explore. This was something he wouldn't have thought she would ever be capable of.

He saw himself get up and walk towards Thomas. He couldn't tell he was drunk at all. He honestly had no memory of this happening. He was trusting Rose's memory of the event in order to get the facts. He looked back, and Rose was sitting on Pete's desk in the memory.

 _'Now watch.'_ she told him.

He saw himself walk up to Thomas and get right in his face. He could see the anger coming off of him. He saw himself scream at Thomas. "Look, this is my family we are talking about. If I thought that she knew anything, I'd go drag the information out of her like I did that other guy! Don't think for one minute I wouldn't!"

Rose paused the projection _. 'What did you mean, there?'_ she asked him.

 _'Oh, Rose. I don't want to talk about it.'_

Rose considered him for a moment, then continued the memory.

Thomas then shouted back in the Doctor's face, "I don't think you would! I think you are a sleeper who has woo'ed Miss Tyler and made her think that you love her, when you are really working with these people!"

And with that, the Doctor saw the anger fly all over his face. He delivered a perfect uppercut punch to the man's face. Thomas flew backwards over a chair.

The projection Rose jumped up to run over to the Doctor. He then saw him roll his eyes back in his head and he passed out into the floor.

Pete then ran to the desk and called for a medical team. Jake looked to see if Thomas was okay.

He raised up and declared. "The Doctor knocked his ass flat out! Tell them to bring two stretchers."

The projection faded and they returned to sitting in the hospital room there at Torchwood.

The Doctor sat silently. Rose was now looking at the back of his hand. It was beginning to bruise up. She took the ice pack the nurse had brought in earlier and lay it on his hand.

She lay her hand on his thigh.

"I took that information from that man, Rose. I slipped into the interrogation room. Put him to sleep, and probed his mind without his knowledge."

Rose looked at him. "You wouldn't do that."

He shook his head as he looked at the wall, avoiding her. "Oh, I did. I was certain he knew who was behind this. I had to have the information. It was a violation of his mind. I should have never done it."

Rose chuckled. "Hell, I'm ready to march you downstairs to detention and make you do it to those down there. Someone has to know something."

"But see, Rose. That's the problem. When does it stop? If you know something I think I need to know, I can just take the information. Of course. But, shouldn't it be your option to give it to me?"

Rose could see what he was saying. She wasn't sure if she agreed though.

"There has to be exceptions, though." she reasoned.

"No! No exceptions." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Even if they are trying to kill?"

"Someone is always trying to kill someone."

"But this is me!"

"I know, that's the reason I did it!"

Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't really agree. I think there should be exceptions. If they have committed a crime, they should lose the right -"

"To their thoughts? I find it extreme. In the worlds I've seen where they started that, it really turned out very badly. You have to trust me on this, Rose. I know what I'm talking about. When you have thought about it, I'm sure you will see what I'm saying. Even if you don't agree with me about it."

Well, he had really given her something to think about for sure.

"Pete texted me and told me to let you know he's not angry. He said he would have given you drink a weeks ago if he knew it would make you punch out Thomas."

He chuckled at that. "Seeing it now, he did deserve it. I can't believe he said that to me! I want to walk down the hall and hit him again!" He shook his head and gritted his teeth. "Oh, that guy."

"Doctor." Rose said, "Your Donna is showing."

"What a day." he exclaimed as he put the pillow back on his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	13. Chapter 13 - Zeus

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 13 - Zeus

Shakes walked them out to the car to return to the mansion. The Doctor had put on a hospital scrub top since his shirt had been cut off of him in the chaos. He was thankful that Rose had ordered him some more shirts at the rate he was going through them this week. He still couldn't believe he had punched Thomas out. But, he was thankful he managed to get out of the building without seeing him again. He was still livid with Thomas for accusing him of having something to do with hurting Rose. He kept running it through his mind as they rode in the back of the car.

Rose sat beside of him in the car. His anger melted away as soon as she lay her hand on the inside of his thigh. He looked over at her to see her smiling with her tongue in her teeth. It made him smile and blush.

He then cupped her cheek and whispered to her, "Have I kissed you today?"

She lied and shook her head no.

He leaned over and kissed her 'good and proper' as she would say. He smiled back at her as he rubbed the bridge of his nose against hers.

Suddenly remembering that their body guards were there, they pulled away from each other. Rose said, "I wonder why Pete went back home so early?"

"Oh! I know why! Oh Rose, I've been meaning to tell you!" he exclaimed.

Rose looked at him and saw that her mad alien's eyes were positivity lit up.

"Oh god, what are you on about?"

"Pete told me what it is! The thing that Tony will love and Jackie will hate! Oh, Jackie is going to be so cheesed off!" He laughed.

Rose was getting excited now. "Well, what is it?"

The Doctor looked at her face and said, "A dog."

Rose considered for a moment and died laughing with the Doctor. They laughed hysterically for a long while. When they calmed down a bit, Rose took both of her hands and lay them on the Doctor's face. She leaned in and whispered, "I'll tell you a secret. Pete apparently doesn't know that mum has always wanted a dog."

The Doctor was shocked. "WHAT?!"

This caused Rose to laugh hysterically again.

"How is this even possible? Are you joshing me, Rose Tyler?" he chuckled at her.

She continued to laugh as she shook her head no. "We always lived in a flat where pets were not allowed. Mom always said she would love to have a dog. She had one growing up that she used to tell me stories about."

The Doctor looked so disappointed. "Damn that Jackie Tyler. She's always ruining my fun." he grumbled.

"Oh, you are mean!" she exclaimed and they both started laughing hysterically again.

"I wonder if the dog will be right handed or left handed?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Shut up! You are so stupid." she laughed at him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they walked into the front door of the mansion, they were met by no one. They let themselves in the house.

"I need to change my shirt." the Doctor told Rose.

Rose was looking down at her phone. Pete had just texted her.

 _'We are outside in the garden. Once you are settled, come on out.'_

"They are out in the garden. Let me help you with your shirt. We'll join them in a minute." Rose told him as they walked up the stairs, and then down the hallway to the room they had been staying in.

The Doctor popped a pill as he walked in the room. He took his cast out of the sling and dropped in on the couch. Rose disappeared in to the bathroom where they had left the 'bigger on the inside' suitcase.

"I'll get a you shirt." she told him. The Doctor lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. Goodness, his head still felt weird. Thankfully, it wasn't swimming anymore. But it wasn't back to normal as yet.

Rose came out of the bathroom with his shirt draped over her arm. She saw him laying on the couch. She sat down next to him, and rubbed his chest with her hand. "What's on your mind?" he asked him quietly.

"That private lingerie show I'm going to see tomorrow." he told her without opening his eyes.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, let's change your shirt you loon."

He took off the scrub from the hospital, and put on the dark grey t-shirt that Rose handed him. He looked down at the bruises that were forming on his arm from where he had the IV's in earlier that day.

"Nah, this won't work. I need to put something else on, too. These bruises will scare Tony."

Rose agreed and returned to the bathroom to get him a brown oxford with cream stripes. He stood up carefully put it on around his cast. Rose helped him button up the front of it.

"That's really sweet." she told him.

"What?" he said, watching her dress him.

"Thinking about Tony. It's cute how you two get along so well."

The Doctor smiled, "He's a good kid. I worry about him though. Being up in this huge house, alone. Is he lonely, you think?"

Rose finished his buttons and looked up at him. What was he getting at?

"I mean, does he have friends?" he asked as he put back on his sling and slid his cast in it. He then turned back around and wrapped his arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sometimes, people come over and have kids that he plays with. People that Dad works with or whatever. He plays really well with them. I don't think he's lonely. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No reason. Just looking out for my comrade." He leaned in to kiss her. Then took her hand and started out the door. "Let's go see this dog!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They walked out to the garden. There was another man there and a beautiful German Shepherd. The dog was currently chasing a ball that Tony had thrown. Pete saw them, and waved. He came over to meet them.

"So, how's your head?" he asked him, smiling.

"Well, it's not swimming anymore. I'd say that's progress." the Doctor said.

Pete just looked at him and laughed. "I'm sure Thomas will try to cause some trouble over it. I'll handle it. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Pete." the Doctor told him. "Sometimes it's hard to know whether to it is nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune-"

"- or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing end them." Pete finished for him. "Hamlet is my favorite of Heminges and Condell."

That made the Doctor roll his eyes. "Heminges and Condell." he gritted his teeth. "Oh, those guys."

Tony had just noticed that Rose and the Doctor were there. He shouted, "Doctor!" and ran over to meet them. The Doctor saw him running towards him so he squatted down and held his hand out to catch him. Tony tackled him and knocked him over backwards in the grass. Tony sat on the Doctor's chest. Both of them were laughing at one another.

"Good grief, Comrade. Knock me over next time, will you?"

"Come see what Daddy got me!" Tony insisted.

"Wait... " the Doctor got stern with him for a minute. "You forgot something."

Tony, still sitting on his chest, looked confused. The Doctor pointed up at Rose.

Getting what he was trying to say, Tony jumped up and hugged Rose. "Hi, Rose! Come see my dog!"

He grabbed her hand and took her over to the where the trainer stood with Jackie and the dog.

Pete patted the Doctor on the back as they walked behind them.

The Doctor and Rose were introduced to the dog trainer, and politely shook hands. Rose, Jackie and Pete engaged in some conversation. Meanwhile, the Doctor squatted down in front of the German Shepherd and offered his hand to him. The dog put his hand in the Doctor's and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too...Zeus is it?"

The dog jumped back playfully.

"Oh, I know. Tony always smells like food. What does he smell like today?"

Tony heard what the Doctor was telling the dog. He came over and lay his little hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Zeus. This is my buddy. One of my dearest friends, Tony. I want to know if you will make sure he's always safe. I'm not always around, and need to know you'll look after him for me. Keep all of the monsters away from him."

Zeus looked at Tony and seemed to consider the Doctor's words.

The Doctor laughed. "Of course you can have a hot dog. How about two?" he said as he scratched his face. Zeus' tongue wagged all over.

Rose saw the Doctor scratching Zeus' face and called to him. "Made a friend, have you?"

The Doctor didn't stop scratching the dog's face. "Yes, Zeus is a good boy!"

The trainer looked confused and asked Pete. "Did you tell him the dog's name?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Just like Rose predicted, Jackie was absolutely over the moon about Zeus. Pete was extremely pleased. He had prepared himself for a huge fight that it appeared that he wouldn't have to have now.

The Doctor helped Tony toss a ball to Zeus over and over in the garden.

Tony wasn't able to throw it too far, which Zeus enjoyed because it meant he didn't have to run too far. The Doctor would toss it really far, which made Tony jump up and down with laughter.

Zeus returned one of the Doctor's pitches only to ask him to let Tony throw it for a while.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at that.

The Doctor scratched Zeus a little rough and Zeus bit down on his sleeve. He wasn't intending to hurt the Doctor, but still tore his shirt sleeve.

"Oh, Zeus! I tell you. I've been rough on some shirts this week. Geez."

Tony laughed at the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to Tony and said, "See, you can't be too rough with him or he will tear your shirt off, or worse!"

He turned to Zeus and scratched his face. "Yes, I know you are sorry. It was my fault, not yours."

Jackie and Rose returned from getting Zeus the hot dogs he had asked the Doctor for. Jackie brought them over and handed them to the Doctor. The dog sat perfectly still while the Doctor balanced one of the hot dogs on the top of his nose.

"Look at this Tony. Ready? Now tell him it's okay to eat it."

Tony waited just a moment, and then said, "Okay, Zeus!"

Zeus twisted his head around quickly and the hot dog fell into his mouth. Tony laughed as he covered his mouth.

"Wow!" Tony told him.

The Doctor gave Zeus the other hot dog for being such a good sport.

After Zeus was finished eating his hot dogs, the Doctor asked him to show Tony his teeth. Tony got scared and backed away from Zeus.

The Doctor remained squatted down next to Tony. He caught him as he tried to back away.

"No, no, no, Tony. He's not going to hurt you. Look at these brilliant teeth. That's what he will keep the monsters away with." the Doctor told Tony.

The dog licked his lips and returned to his normal "non-teethy" look.

The Doctor scratched him again. "You are a good boy, Zeus. I'm so glad you are here!"

Rose just watched the Doctor with her little brother. As he scratched the dog, she noticed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Have you ripped your shirt?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Pity that, too. I like this shirt."

"How many shirts is that today? Two?"

He stood up and thought, "I think it's three. Wasn't I wearing another oxford with my t-shirt today?"

"Three?" she questioned as she shook her head.

The Doctor smiled like a loon. "A new daily record for me!"

She didn't notice that Jake had walked into the backyard until she heard Pete say, "Oh, hey! Jake!"

Jake showed up carrying a box under his arm. After they all exchanged greetings, Jake took Pete, the Doctor and Rose over to the edge of the garden to discuss something.

"So, you aren't going to like it. But we questioned the people who kidnapped Rose... and the Doctor was right, they don't know anything."

Rose looked confused. "What makes you so sure?"

The Doctor looked furious. "Because he had Melissa probe their minds." He turned to walk away.

Pete asked, "Under who's authority?"

"Thomas ordered it done." Jake informed them.

The Doctor looked at the sky and shook his head, gritting his teeth. "Pete, this is not something that can be allowed to continue."

Pete waved his hand in an effort to calm the Doctor, "We're on the same page, Doctor." He turned to Jake and said, "Under no circumstances will that happen again. Are we clear, Jake?"

"Crystal, Director Tyler."

"What's in the box?" Rose asked.

"All of the gizmos. Thomas is demanding to put them in everyone's hands again. I figured the best idea was to gather them all up and bring them here and give them to you. I don't want them accidently falling into these HPA people's hands. All research regarding it is in the box as well. Torchwood has no record of them anymore." He handed them to Rose.

Rose looked down at them. "I know just the place to put these."

The Doctor looked confused. "The what?"

Jake suddenly remembered. "Oh, that's right. You probably don't remember. One of the kidnappers told us that an organization was behind all of this called the 'Human Purification Army'. She wanted to cut a deal to get a lesser sentence. You warned us that she didn't know anything, and not to bother."

"Well, it's good to know I still have good judgment after I've had a few drinks." the Doctor smiled.

"I'll never forget that, Doc. That was bloody awesome." Jake told him as he laughed.

Tony ran over see what was keeping them. "Come play with Zeus!" he told them.

"I'd be happy to come play with Zeus, Comrade. Thank you, Jake." and the Doctor walked away following Tony.

Pete turned to talk to the Doctor as they walked away together. "I might end up joining you and Rose in Washington. As it turns out, they are honoring me about something or another. I hope you don't mind me crashing your party."

The Doctor smiled at Pete. "Sounds like we are crashing yours'! That would be fine! Taking the cruise, as well?"

"Nah, I'll just grab the bullet. The Transatlantic Tunnel."

The Doctor stopped and looked surprised. "So, they built that here! I wondered if the only way to get across the great big pond was just a ship."

"Oh no. Dignitaries and such don't have to hang out on a cruise ship for a week. There are different trains. Some for business, general travel, or first class."

"How long does it take to cross using that?"

"The top speed is right at 5,000mph. There are also connectors to other countries as well, all running under the ocean."

"That's faster than the SR-71 Blackbird. Impressive."

"The best time I've made has been four hours from London to New York. They don't run it wide open unless there is an emergency."

"Fantastic." the Doctor marveled.

Meanwhile, Jake and Rose were left alone. "Don't worry, Rose. We'll get them."

"I have no doubt." Rose assured him.

"Have you told him? About Wolf?"

Rose looked like someone had kicked her in the stomach. "No, I don't know how."

"Tell him, Rose. Don't let this wait."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, the Doctor and Rose were in their room watching telly. Rose was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table, and the Doctor had his head laying in her lap with his eyes closed. She was playing with his hair.

"Are you asleep?" she quietly asked him.

"No, my darling." he responded without opening his eyes. "Just resting my eyes. It's been a strange day. My head still feels...off."

He felt her brush the edge of his consciousness, and he welcomed her right in.

 _'I love how you are playing with my hair.'_ he told her telepathically. _'Just you being here is soothing. I feel more like me when I'm with you.'_

 _'It has been a weird day, hasn't it?'_ Rose agreed with him.

He hummed in agreement, still without opening his eyes. Rose kept running her fingers through his hair.

 _'It made me smile today when you called us "your family." I'm happy to know you think of us that way.'_

He didn't open his eyes. _'This is the closest I've felt that I had a family in a very long time. I just hope I don't screw it up.'_

Rose rolled her eyes at him. _'When I first met you, I thought you were perfect so I loved you. Now, I see that you are not perfect. It only makes me love you more.'_

The Doctor didn't open his eyes, but his face broke into a huge smile. _'Thank you, Rose.'_

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" the Doctor and Rose called out together. Tony opened the door and ran into the room with Zeus.

The Doctor rose up and greeted Tony as he climbed up in his lap. Zeus lay down on the floor.

"What you doing?" Tony asked them.

"Wondering why you aren't in bed, Comrade. Didn't I just tuck you in?"

"I needed to see you." Tony told him. "Daddy says you are going away tomorrow. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I'm taking your sister on a holiday! But, we'll be back."

"Don't go, Doctor. I'll miss you too much."

"Ahhh... " he said as he hugged the little boy and held him. "I'll miss you, too. You can call us every day that we're gone. Do that facetime thing on your Mum's phone so I can see you. Your sonic will boost the power so the picture will be even clearer!"

"That's right." Rose told him.

Tony rose up and looked the Doctor in the face. "Doctor? Are you my brother?"

The Doctor laughed. "No, not really. Why?"

"Well, Rose is my sister. And you are her..." the boy was looking for a noun.

"Lunatic?" Rose filled in, helpfully.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. The entire conversation was making him a bit uncomfortable. He couldn't imagine being without Rose. He started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, what do you think, Comrade?" the Doctor asked him.

Tony scratched his chin. "Well, if she's your Rose...and she's also my Rose...then I think that makes us brothers. Would that be alright?" his eyes lit up as he asked the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled like a loon. "Oh, Tony. It would be my honor." Tony stood up on his knees and hugged the Doctor around the neck. He looked to be choking the Doctor a bit. Rose just chuckled at the adorable moment that was playing out next to her.

"So, will Zeus be my uncle?" the Doctor teased Tony.

"No! He'll just be the dog!" Tony corrected him.

"Oh! I see. Well, you probably need to get back to bed, Comrade. Do you need me to take you back?" the Doctor asked Tony.

"No, thanks. I can find my way. Night, Doctor. Night, Rose!"

They watched as Zeus and Tony left the room and closed the door behind them. "Well, if I can't be ginger...at least my brother is!" the Doctor beamed as he looked at Rose.

"Well, at least there is that!" Rose smiled laughed with him. "You know what might make your head feel better?"

"Don't suggest another drink." he warned her as he rubbed his face.

She smiled, "I would never! I nice hot bath, with bubbles. How does that sound?"

He looked at her and smiled, "That sounds wonderful. Bubbles."

She laughed as got off of the couch and turned off the television. The Doctor took her hand and they walked into the bathroom together.

Rose turned on the water in the bathtub. After she was satisfied with the water temperature, she went to the cabinet and pulled out a jar of bubble bath solution. She took off the lid and poured it into the water. She turned to find the Doctor leaned against the cabinet, watching her.

"Almost creepy." She told him.

"What?" he inquired.

"You standing there just watching me."

He walked over to her and put wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sorry, just tired." He told her as he lay his head on her forehead.

She helped him undress and then told him to get into the bathtub. He lay his cast on the edge to keep it out of the water. She then got undressed and sat in the bathtub in front of him, leaning into his chest. He leaned in and kissed her neck.

"This is nice." he told her as he wrapped his one hand around her waist.

"Sometimes a strange day just needs a hot bath to wash it away." Rose told him as she heard the Doctor chuckle behind him.

"And with a beautiful woman, this is a great package deal." he agreed.

Rose spun around in the bathtub so she could face him. She put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him.

"Looking forward to leaving tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Change of scenery? Go see something else? Oh yes." he told her.

"How are you doing with this?" She knew that he was used to traveling so much, that just saying in one place was probably driving him mad.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me, Rose." he told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx

The hot bath really did the Doctor in. He was so relaxed that as soon as they had gotten dressed and climbed into bed, he was sound asleep. Rose lay on his chest listening to him breathe for a long while before she finally drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Tony came into the room. He climbed into the bed with the Doctor and Rose, and curled up in the bend of the Doctor's arm and covered himself up with the duvet.

The Doctor woke up a little bit later to find Tony laying there. "Comrade, are you sleeping?" his deep voice asked the boy quietly. That woke up Rose, but she continued to lay still on his chest.

"No, Doctor. There is a monster in my room. I think it followed me in here." Tony whispered to him with fear in his voice.

"What makes you say that?" he asked the boy.

"I can hear it. Not all the time. But, listen." the boy whispered.

The Doctor lay there listening for whatever might have scared Tony. Rose had already given up and decided it was just an excuse for Tony to climb back into the bed with them. Then she heard it.

It sounded like a growling snarl. It reminded of the werewolf that she saw that time when she was traveling with the Doctor. She raised up in the bed. "What is that Doctor?" She asked.

"You heard it, too?" Tony asked quietly.

"Shhhhh..." the Doctor insisted.

The Doctor rose up out of bed and pushed Tony over to Rose. Without turning on a light, he walked across the floor of the bedroom slowly and quietly. He got over in front of the couch and kneeled down to inspect something.

Rose and Tony watched him from the safety of the bed. They heard the snarl again. Rose could feel her brother's fear and wasn't ashamed to admit that it nearly matched her own.

The Doctor then tapped the floor next to whatever he was looking at.

"Hey, Zeus. Will you stop your snoring? We are trying to sleep here." he told the dog.

Rose was so relieved and embarrassed at herself. Really? It was the dog snoring that loudly?

The Doctor looked back at the bed, "Tony, come here and see your monster."

Tony climbed down from the bed and joined the Doctor. The Doctor wrapped his arm around the small boy. Zeus was laying in the floor wagging his tail at all of the attention he was getting.

"It was him?" Tony asked.

The Doctor laughed, "Yep!" he popped the 'p'. "Your great protector had a long day. He's worn out. Apparently, he's a noisy sleeper. Are you alright?"

Tony covered his mouth and laughed. "Well, that's just silly." He told the Doctor, who laughed with him.

"Come on, Comrade. Let's go back to bed." the Doctor brought him back to the bed with Rose. They all three got settled again. The Doctor lay there with a Tyler in each arm. He leaned down and kissed Tony's head, then turned and kissed Rose goodnight.

Tony was all snuggled into the Doctor's bend in his arm again.

"Doctor, you are the best monster hunter ever." Tony told him sleepily.

"You're not bad yourself, Comrade. Goodnight."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	14. Chapter 14 - The Dream

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 14 - The Dream

The Doctor and Rose woke up early, but still managed to leave later than they had planned to get to their ship. Jackie hugged them both over and over as they left. Tony still didn't want them to leave, but at least he didn't cry when they did. Pete rode to the ship with them to see them off.

When Pete saw the one suitcase that contained everything for the Doctor and Rose, he looked surprised. "Wow! You must know how to pack, Doctor!"

"I've traveled a long time, Pete. You figure out some tricks." Rose hugged her boss/ sortof Dad good-bye. The Doctor shook Pete's hand.

"I've told Tony to call us while we are gone. He seemed upset about us leaving." the Doctor informed Pete.

"Right." Pete told him. "Remember, let me know if you need anything. Shakes and his men have everything under control I'm certain of it."

"Thanks again, Pete." the Doctor shook his hand again and walked into the ship.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The ship was luxurious even beyond the word. Rose informed him the President of Britain used this same ship often. They had an entire wing of the ship to themselves. Shakes' and each of his men had their own rooms while Rose and the Doctor had a suite. The suite had a small gas fireplace in the sitting area, a separate bedroom, and a dining area outside on a private promenade deck. The bathroom was huge. Rose told him that the shower was bigger than her former bedroom back in the other dimension.

The Doctor and Rose came into their suite and looked around. The Doctor whistled. "Wow. Pete really knows how to send off someone in style, doesn't he? This is rather posh."

Rose sat down the suitcase and smiled at him. "Only the best."

The Doctor picked up some paperwork that lay on the coffee table. "Dancing, swimming, work-out room, candy store...ROSE! THEY HAVE A CANDY STORE!" he exclaimed.

"Rose! Let's go try out this new debit card and get some!" the Doctor bounced around like a child.

Rose laughed at him. "Figures. I finally get you to get a debit card from your bank account, and the first thing you want to buy is candy."

"Look at the picture, Rose! It looks like they have everything!"

She came over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You have such a sweet tooth. Sure! We'll go. Let me change, and we'll run out." He reached up and kissed him gently on the lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shakes and one of his men escorted Rose and the Doctor to the candy shop. It was even better than the picture. They left with five bags of assorted sweets. The Doctor beaming away. Rose just smiled at how much he reminded her of Tony at the moment.

They got back to their room and had a quick Facetime chat with Tony and Jackie. Zeus' trainer had already returned stating that Zeus had taken to his new family quicker than he had ever seen a dog take to anyone. The Doctor told Rose, "I imagine it helps when you can explain to the dog what's going on."

Tony was jealous of all of the candy the Doctor had gotten. The Doctor promised bring him home some when they returned.

The Doctor and Rose just hung around the suite all night, chatting and eating their candy loot like two small kids. The stress of the last few days seemed to have lifted and they were exhausted.

The Doctor's hand had a dull ache all day that he had mostly been able to ignore. But after they had ate dinner on their private promenade deck, it was positively screaming. He took a pain pill and decided he would go bed. Rose decided to retire with him.

"I'm so sick of this hand." he told her as she helped him put on his pajamas. "I'll be so happy when I can dress myself again."

He lay in the bed with Rose laying on his chest. Rose could feel how uncomfortable he was. She felt so bad for him. He finally slipped off into a semi-deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Doctor was in a barn with a sandy, desert floor. It was stifling. He felt a presence, and looked around to see who was there with him. Then he saw her. It was Rose. Her hair was a lot longer, and she was wearing clothes with rips all through them. She was sitting on a haystack.

"Joined a punk band, sweetheart?" he asked her.

She looked at him, jumped off the haystack and came over to kiss him.

It wasn't Rose.

He broke the kiss. "You're not Rose. You are wearing her face, but you aren't my Rose. Who are you?"

The non-Rose smiled as she looked at him. "Clever boy. And I thought I was going to have to introduce myself to you."

The Doctor was scared. "What have you done with Rose?"

"Nothing. She's still laying in the bed with you. She's fine." Her eyes flashed yellow. "Are you scared of the big, bad wolf, Doctor?"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and realized that he wasn't wearing his cast. His hand wasn't even hurting anymore.

The Doctor looked up to ask the Bad Wolf about it, and she had disappeared. He looked around, and ran out the door to look for her. But she was gone.

He woke with a start.

Rose wasn't there in the bed with him. He rolled over and found a note on the nightstand.

 _"Doctor, Shakes and I went to for a quick run. I'll be back soon. xx"_

He rubbed his face with both of his hands and got out of bed. He ran his hand through his hair. That's when he noticed it. His cast was missing!

"My hand! My hairy hand!" he said to himself in shock.

He went to make a fist, and his hand worked perfectly. It was as if he had never injured it. How did this happen? He ran over to his jeans he had wore the night before and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of the pocket. He scanned his hand.

"It's totally healed." he said quietly in shock.

He heard the door of the suite open. Not wanting Rose to see his hand, he ran and jumped back into the bed and covered up his hand. As soon as he had closed his eyes, she walked into the room. She came over and sat on the side of the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled without opening his eyes.

"Have a nice run?" he asked her.

"I did. How's your hand? Does it feel any better this morning?"

He raised his shields so she couldn't get anything from him. "Yeah, a bit." he told her without opening his eyes.

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm going to pop in the shower."

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll join you." He opened his eyes to look at her. "Is that alright?"

She smiled. "Of course. I've gotten used to washing your brilliant hair. I don't know if I'll stop once you are all healed up."

He smiled his million watt smile, "Oh, I hope you don't stop."

She smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth as she went to the huge bathroom.

The Doctor's mind raced. How was he going to tell Rose? How was he going to explain this? Still not believing it, he took his hand out to see it without the cast again. Sure that he was dreaming, he pinched himself. "Awwww!" he complained.

Nope, not a dream. It was really gone. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this. Maybe he had lost track of time. He had been known to do that. He got out of bed and wondered into the bathroom. Rose was in the shower already. It was beginning to steam up the bathroom. That woman took the hottest showers.

"Rose..." he began as he leaned on the sink. "What day is it?"

"Monday, I think... yeah Monday. We got on the cruise ship yesterday."

Hmmm...so he hadn't lost any time. He turned to look at his scruffy beard growth in the mirror. He had his ex-sore hand in front of him out of habit from when it was in the cast.

"What did we do last night?"

Rose popped her head out of the shower. "What? What are you on about? Have you been drinking again?" she laughed at him.

That made him laugh. "No. I don't think so."

She shot him a strange look, still not seeing his lack of a cast. "There are some plastic bags you can slide on over your cast in the suitcase. Get yourself together and come in while the water is warm."

"I don't think the water ever gets cold on a cruise ship." the Doctor thought out loud. Then a huge smile spread across his face. "I'll be right in. Just a second." He stepped out of the room quickly.

He was back in less than a minute. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower with Rose. She was standing under the shower head, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. Her eyes were closed. She looked positivity beautiful.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. Still not noticing his cast was gone, Rose smiled up at him. She reached over and got the shampoo bottle and started washing his hair.

"What would you like to do today?" she asked him.

He was smiling like a loon. "Oh, I have some ideas, Rose Tyler."

She smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her. Shampoo ran into her face from his hair.

"Oh sorry." he exclaimed as he brought one of his hands up to wipe the soap out of her eyes.

She laughed, "It's alright. Let me just rinse this out." She told him has she pushed him back into the water.

He ran both of his hands up and down her back. Caressing her. She still hadn't noticed. She continued to spread soap on both of them while the Doctor made plans for his next move. As soon as they were both rinsed off, he leaned down and caught her lips.

His tongue asked for entry into her mouth as hers began to dart around in his mouth. He grabbed her hips with both of his hands and pressed her into the shower wall. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around waist. He took her roughly against the wall. She still hadn't noticed the cast was missing. He figured if he did his job well enough, the last thing on her mind would be his hand.

After a few moments of thrusting, she had him sit down on the bench in the shower. She straddled his waist. Teasing him with by rubbing her groomed patch of hair between her legs against his erection. He continued to kiss her as she opened up her mind to him.

 _'Oh, Rose. That is wonderful.'_

She ran her hands through his hair.

 _'I love this shower. How long do you think we have until the water gets cold?'_

He moved both of his hands down to her breasts and rubbed them. He then took one and sucked on her nipple. He ran his tongue around it.

 _'Don't worry. We'll make the most of it.'_ he assured her.

He slipped himself inside of her. She continued to ride him as he sat on the bench in the shower. The water ran over them, keeping them warm. They were completely lost in one another. She kissed every part of him she could find. He was determined to keep her mind on her pleasure, and not his hand.

He stood her up and pressed her into the shower wall again. The shower ran over the pair of them. He took his hand and dipped his fingers inside of her. Rubbing inside of her, she moaned as she grabbed his length and pumped his shaft.

 _'You are so good at that, Rose.'_

 _'Oh god. That feels so good. I need you inside of me.'_

He sat back down on the bench, bringing her with him. He took his length and thrust himself inside of her. She rose and dropped, getting the friction that they both craved. He scratched her back with both of his hands. She still hadn't noticed there was no cast.

Without removing himself from her, he continued to kiss her. He picked her up.

 _'Turn off the shower, love.'_

Rose obeyed while he carried her into the bedroom. He gently lay her down in the silk sheets, not bothering to dry off either one of them. He continued to thrust a few more minutes.

 _'Oh god. Don't ever stop. This is amazing.'_

He could feel her satisfaction. It seemed to be more than she had ever experienced with him. She moaned loudly.

He didn't remove himself from her, and rolled her over. He then took her from behind as he lay against the bed.

Both of them moaned loudly. Rose began to find her orgasm. So, had he.

He pulled out of her, turned her over and parted her legs. He dove into her with his tongue. She moaned even louder.

 _'Oh god. Please don't ever stop.'_ she told him.

He took his teeth and gently bit her clit. He shook his head gently.

Rose pulled her legs up and screamed. "Doctor!"

 _'Do it again.'_ she said in his head.

As he bit her clit again, he ran his fingers inside of her. Giving her even more pleasure. She was getting wetter with every passing second. The taste was better than any candy he had ever had.

 _'You taste beautiful.'_ he told her.

He ran both of his hands up her sides and returned to her mouth to kiss her. She then, flipped him over in the bed. She kissed him all the way down his chest until she met his large erection. She took him in her mouth and sucked while running her tongue around the head of his length. It was already wet from being inside of her.

He moaned out loud. "Oh my god, Rose."

He unconsciously bent his knees _. 'Oh keep that up. That's so wonderful.'_ his dreamy voice filled her head.

Someone knocked at the door of the suite. Rose pulled her head up to look. The Doctor put his finger over her lips to quiet her. "Just leave it outside the door. Thanks!"

He grabbed her face with both of his hands and returned to kissing her. She crawled on top of him and put him inside of her.

She pumped his length, arcing her back. They both moaned. He brought his body up to hers as he continued to kiss her face and neck. She pushed him even deeper inside of herself, and wrapped her legs around his back.

The Doctor looked her in the eyes and said, "I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow."

She smiled with her tongue in her teeth as she grabbed his wet hair with both of her hands and crashed her lips into his again. She ran her hands through his wet hair, making it stand up all over the place.

He flipped them back over so he could get back on top of her. He began to thrust into her again. He moaned into her ear as he kissed her neck.

 _'My god, this is the longest you've ever gone.'_

He smiled and told her, "Not even close yet, either." She moaned and returned to kissing him. He pulled out of her and ran his fingers inside of her, thrusting to give her pleasure. She started to find another climax as she began to pant again. He turned his fingers so he could hit all of the right spots.

 _'Oh god. Please don't stop. That's the spot.'_

He smiled and continued as he found her lips again. She ran her fingernails down his back. He groaned and knew it would leave marks.

 _'Oh, Rose. I love you so much.'_

 _'Doctor. I have to have you inside me again.'_

He grabbed himself and slid back inside of her. He gently stroked as she rubbed her clit.

 _'Let me do that, darling.'_ he told her as he took over rubbing her clit. He then grabbed it between two of his fingers and rolled it around.

She moaned loudly. He continued to thrust inside of her. He rubbed both of her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He panted loudly. "Rose..."

He continued to stroke, and began to twist his hips. The effect made Rose moan again.

 _'Oh, I love that!'_ she told him.

He came down to suckle her breasts again.

She still had no idea his cast was gone.

He went back to run his tongue inside of her. He ran both hands across her chest, and spread her legs to get at her better.

 _'You taste so good, Rose.'_ he told her as his tongue darted inside of her. He licked all of the wetness in her, then put his mouth over her opening. He sucked some more of her wetness out of her as she moaned helplessly.

 _'You taste like candy. I have to have more.'_ he told her. He licked her as he ran his fingers inside of her.

She panted out of control. He was sure she had forgotten everything but his name at the moment, because that's all he could hear in his head.

He rolled her back over. She lay across the bed, and he had helped her get up on her knees and entered her again from behind. He rubbed her breasts has he pumped himself in her for a few more minutes. She raised her hand to her face to wipe her wet hair out of her eyes.

 _'I don't know how much more I can take.'_ she told him.

He smiled and pulled out of her. He whispered, "Lay down." She rolled over and lay down and he entered her again.

She began to kiss him again, with renewed energy. He stroked her very gently until she felt him erupt inside of her. He continued to stroke for a few moments longer before he stopped.

They were both covered in sweat. "My god, what has gotten into you?" she asked him.

He laughed and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Was that a record time or what?"

"Oh, Time Lord trick." he whispered to her. And he kissed her on the end of her nose.

She laughed, "I don't think I'll be able to walk for a little bit."

He laughed at her as he got up and slipped on his pajama bottoms. He left the bedroom, went to the door where a bottle of iced champagne and two glasses had been left.

He returned to the bedroom where he found Rose had already covered herself up in the duvet. He opened the champagne. The cork popped like a bullet into the ceiling, and started to spill out of the bottle. He quickly grabbed the two glasses and filled them up. He sat the champagne back down in the ice and brought her a glass.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked him.

"Oh, let's see if you can guess." he told her has he lay back on top of the duvet. His hair was sticking up in every direction, he was only wearing his pajama bottoms, and had an impressive amount of hair on his face.

Rose looked at him. "How scruffy you look?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. "Nope." he said, popping the "p".

"The longest shag in recorded history?"

He beamed and said, "Oh, Rose Tyler. Be warned. I can go a lot longer than that."

Rose took a drink and told him. "I honestly can't think straight after that. You'll have to give me a hint."

He couldn't believe it. How had she not spotted it? He looked at her and blew out of his mouth in frustration.

"A hint?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I'm clueless."

"You are really going to kick yourself when you figure this out."

He thought for a few minutes. He sat down his glass, then took her glass and sat it down on the nightstand. He took both of his hands and placed them on her face, pulled her in and snogged her good and proper.

When she opened her eyes, he was right there. "Anything?"

Embarrassed. Rose laughed and said, "No! You daft alien! How is a girl supposed to think with you kissing me like that?"

He made that happy sound in his throat and blushed. "Rose Tyler. I can't believe you haven't spotted it yet."

"What? What is it?" she demanded, smiling.

He rose up in the bed, and took both of her hands in his.

"Now?" he asked. She still looked bewildered. "I should get your phone and take a picture of how confused you look right now."

He rolled over in the bed, grabbed her phone and aimed it at her. He snapped the picture.

"I'm still clueless. What is going on?" she laughed.

He laughed at her as he lay back in the bed. She climbed onto his chest. He flipped the camera so he could take a picture of the pair of them together. He rubbed her back, and clicked the picture.

"Now?" he asked her.

She laughed at him.

"Rose Tyler! You have got to be kidding!" he laughed at her as he rolled back out of the bed to put the phone back on the nightstand. He brought both of his hands to his hair. He unconsciously pulled his own hair making it stand straight up as he tried to figure out how he was going to make her see it.

That did it. As soon as she saw him with both hands in his hair, he saw the realization in her face.

"What the hell did you do to your cast?!" she asked him.

"Ah! You figured it out!" he exclaimed at her and jumped back into the bed with her.

She was confused and concerned. "Are you alright? What have you done?"

"It's not me! I don't really know what happened." he told her.

She grabbed his hand and looked it over. "It's not even bruised up! What in the world?"

He made a fist with it to show her it was alright. "See! Now I have another fist to punch Thomas with!"

She laughed, "What happened? Tell me, Doctor. Did you do something?"

He shook his head as he handed her the glass of champagne again. "No, I didn't do anything."

"But, is it alright? The doctor wanted to do surgery on it and here you are without a cast on it!" she yelled at him.

He raised his hands to her. "Rose, it's okay. Look, darling. I scanned it with my sonic. All of the bones are healed up. It's completely fine."

Rose was so confused. "Okay, you daft alien." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Start at the beginning."

The Doctor made a funny noise in his throat. "I really don't know. Isn't it wonderful, not knowing?" He asked her smiling like a loon.

"I'm not liking it at the moment, honestly." Rose confessed.

He groaned in frustration. "Rose. Okay, from the beginning..." he stood beside the bed and put both hands on his hips as he thought it through. "Alright. I went to sleep. Damn hand hurting like mad. I dreamed I was back on Gallifrey in... errr... nevermind about that. And you were there! But, it wasn't you. It was someone else. We chatted and I noticed my hand didn't hurt. I looked at it and the cast was gone. Then I woke up, and the cast is still gone."

"So, you didn't have a cast in the dream? And now you wake up missing it as well? Where did it go?"

"Who cares!? " he said. "I'm not one for looking a gift horse in the mouth, Rose Tyler! It doesn't even hurt anymore!"

"But, what if it's not safe? What if something is wrong?"

He blew out his frustration as he ran his hand through his hair. "Rose, it's alright." He took her hands in his. "I'd know if something was wrong. It's strange, that's for sure. But, it's alright."

"How can you know that?" she asked him, seriously.

He kissed her hands in turn. "I have my suspicions of what happened. And it's alright. Trust me Rose."

She looked at him skeptically. "If you say so. I suppose you have more experience in strange things than I do."

He lay back in the bed next to her, grinning like a loon.

"And look! I can be right-handed now!" she teased her.

"Oh shut up you idiot." she chuckled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	15. Chapter 15 - The Doctor's Candy

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 15 - The Doctor's Candy

Jake walked into Pete's office.

"Did they get off alright?" Jake asked.

Pete turned around to meet his gaze as he tossed his jacket onto a chair. Jake closed the door behind him.

"They did. And none the wiser, thankfully. "

"They really don't know?" Jake inquired. "I mean, this is the Doctor. He could probably help. I remember the stories that Mickey would tell us-"

"No." Pete interrupted. "I don't want to worry him or Rose about it. He knows how serious the situation is without telling him everything! Until we are closer to stopping these people, the Doctor and Rose aren't going to be told anything!" Pete demanded.

Jake chewed his bottom lip. "With all due respect sir, I don't think that is the wisest move. The Doctor is clever, and he could help! And this concerns them! Very much so!"

Pete dismissed Jake by waving his hand. "Since the tabloid rags have gotten breath of it, it will be harder to keep it from anyone now."

Pete sat down at his desk, clearly frustrated.

He looked up at Jake. "Was there something else?"

"Yes, sir. Melissa is missing. She didn't show up for work this morning. I sent some people to her house, but there is no sign of her."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the Doctor and Rose had a quick breakfast, Rose returned to bed to sleep for a while. The Doctor was extremely excited having use of both of his hands again. He had taken out the 'bigger on the inside box' and was tending to his growing TARDIS, when his phone rang. It was Tony.

"Ello there, Comrade!" the Doctor exclaimed to the little boy on the screen.

"Hi, Doctor. Are you busy?" Tony's little face inquired.

"No. I'm not busy at all." he told the little boy as he sat down his sonic screwdriver next to the box's opening. "Rose is sleeping, so I was a bit bored. I'm glad you called. What are you doing?"

"Ah, I was playing in my room. But, I'm bored, too."

"What are you playing?" the Doctor asked him.

"Playing with blocks."

"Oh, I like playing with blocks as well. I like taking little cars and making garages. Have you done that?"

"No! That's a good idea, Doctor!" Tony exclaimed.

After a few moments, Tony asked him. "Doctor. Do you know how to read?"

The Doctor smiled at the little boy. "Read? Yeah, I've been reading for years. I love it. Do you know how?"

Tony looked embarrassed. "No. I wish I did."

"Well, you are a bit young still."

Tony glared at him, "I'm nearly four years old, Doctor." he informed him, matter of factly.

"We didn't start school until we were eight where I'm from."

"Eight? Now that's crazy."

"It's true!" the Doctor assured him as he laughed.

"Doctor. Can you teach me to read?" Tony asked him.

The Doctor's face broke into a huge smile. "What's a brother for?"

Tony stood up and did a dance around his room. "Alright!"

"Go find a piece of paper and something to write with. We'll start now."

Tony ran out of the screen to gather what he needed, while the Doctor looked around the suite. He found a pen, and flipped over a page giving the day's itinerary of activities on the ship. Tony's face returned in the screen of the phone.

"Alright. I'm going to write the first word you are going to learn to read and write." the Doctor told Tony as he wrote a word down on his piece of paper. He flipped the screen over. "Okay, can you see this?"

Tony said, "Yes."

"Do you know what any of these letters are?"

"Sure! That's a 't' and an 'o' and a 'n' and a... ugh... I don't know that one."

"It's a 'y'." the Doctor helped him. Do you know what sounds they all make?

"Well, 't' goes 'tah..."

The Doctor smiled. Tony was even more clever than he thought! "That's right! How about the next one?"

"Well, 'o' can be 'ooooo' or 'ewwww'."

"In this case it's 'oooo'. How about the 'n'?"

Oh, that's easy. That says, "nuuu."

"Close enough." he told him. "And the 'y' makes and 'e' sound in this case. Now. It's like singing a song. And the letters are your notes. You start with the first letter, and make the sounds until you reach the end of the word. Then you will have said the word. Let's try this one. Sound it out."

Tony looked at the word and slowly sounded it out. After a few tries he said, "Tony. Oh that's me! That's my name!"

"That a boy! Great job!" the Doctor told him.

Tony was back up dancing around the room again. "I can read! I can read!"

"Tony." the Doctor called him back to the screen. "You did great. I'm so proud of you, Comrade! Now, practice writing your name for me. When you can do it without looking at it, you've learned it. Okay? Let me see you write it once. Look at the one I wrote and copy it first."

The little boy did as he was instructed. "Like this, Doctor?" Tony asked as he held up the paper with his name written on it.

"Perfect! Practice that for me. Call me back later to let me see how you did, and I'll teach you another word. Alright?"

"Alright! Bye!"

The Doctor ended the call. He picked back up his sonic screwdriver and climbed halfway back into the bigger on the inside box to finish tending to his growing TARDIS.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Doctor couldn't take it anymore. He had kept himself busy as long as he could. He had talked to Tony, tended to the TARDIS, talked to Pete on the phone and then handled a strange phone call from the bank asking if he had purchased $498.63 in candy.

"Of course I did, and I'll probably be back!" he told them.

He decided that Rose had slept long enough. It was already early afternoon. He hadn't wore her out that badly. Well, maybe he did. He smiled at the thought.

He climbed into bed with his Rose who was still sleeping. He lay his hands on her arms and telepathically sent her peace and feelings of safety. He had only been injury free for a few hours didn't want to risk her punching him again if she woke up suddenly. When he was sure she was waking up peacefully, he leaned in and kissed her face, neck and chest until she was fully awake. She was still wearing his t-shirt that he had handed her when they had gotten up from breakfast. She had teased him and told him that she hadn't put on knickers because he simply hadn't handed her any. He wondered if she still was really without the garment.

"Hey, you." she told him.

"Hey. Are you hibernating?" he teased her.

"I had the weirdest dream." she told him.

He cupped her face in his hand. "Really, what was it?"

She pulled back and looked at his hand, "Nope, it wasn't a dream. Really?!"

"Really." the Doctor laughed at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. He pulled her into an embrace. She lay her head on his chest.

"Pete called and we've had an invitation for dinner tonight." he told her as he rubbed her back under her shirt.

"From who?" she asked him.

"A friend of yours. I've never got to meet her though, so I'm rather excited. Then I wanted to know, if you wanted to go out dancing."

Who was this guy? "You hate to dance." she laughed at him in disbelief.

"Depends on the dancing. Besides I know you love it, so I can...cope."

She looked up at him and said, "You know, I sometimes have to remind myself that you really are here."

He looked surprised at her, "Thought I would have done a runner by now? I told you, you're stuck with me."

She shook her head. "No, not that. It's just that I looked for you for so long, and now that you are here. It is just so unbelieveable sometimes. I have to just take a moment and soak it in."

He leaned in to kiss her. "You're not getting rid of me. I love you, and I'm not leaving." he told her as he smiled.

She smiled as she lay on his chest again. "And to have you like...this. Oh, it's wonderful. I would have never imagined."

He looked confused. "Like how?"

She looked embarrassed and blushed. "Like... this. I can kiss you, or whatever-"

"Oh!" he suddenly understood what she was getting at. "I have to say, it's my favorite part at the moment."

"I can tell." she laughed at him, as he leaned down to snog her again.

"It's good though, right?" he asked her, shyly.

Rose was shocked. "Hell yeah, better than good! Brilliant! I wouldn't think you would be insecure about that, Doctor."

"Yeah, it's just that..." he shook his head.

"What?" she inquired.

"Nothing."

She rolled over to sit on his chest to pin him down in the bed. His head was mushed between the pillows. "God, woman!" He laughed at her. "Interesting interrogation method. Did you ever find your knickers?"

"We're going to play a game." she informed him. "You can ask me one question, and I can ask you one question. No matter what, you have to answer it honestly."

She enjoyed watching him squirm under her. He still looked so scruffy from his lack of shaving. His hair wasn't as crazy as it had been that morning though. He ran his hands across her hips.

"Nope, no knickers." he smiled up her. "No matter."

"Focus on the game. Come on, what do you have to lose?" she teased him.

He just laughed with embarrassment. He covered up his face with both of his hands. "Okay, do your worst."

"You are always doing this. It's like you almost say something, but decide not to. Now, finish what you were going to say."

He uncovered his face and looked up at her. "I think the game is that you have to ask a question, Rose Tyler. That sounded like an imperative sentence to me."

Smacked him playfully on his chest.

"Don't get clever with me!" he put his hands back on his face as she rocked him back and forth under her. He laughed under her. She laughed and asked him, "Okay, fair Doctor. Why would you be insecure about our sex life?"

He uncovered his face and looked up surprised at her. "Blimey, just get right to the point, won't you?"

"You are like trying to nail Jell-o to a tree. Let's see if you will answer this." she smiled at him.

He laughed and covered his face up again under her. His laughing made her laugh. "You loon. Are you going to answer me?"

"I'm not insecure about that." he told her seriously as he uncovered his face. He lay his hands on the top of his head.

"You're not?" she asked surprised.

"Nope." he said popping the 'p'.

"I'm worried I'll overdo it. It's all I can think about lately."

"Having sex?" she inquired.

"No, anyone can have sex. People do it all the time. But opening up your soul to someone, letting them into your spirit, thoughts, fears, future, hopes, dreams... Now that's being naked. Making love. And it's all I can think about. It's like, an addiction. I crave your touch. Your smell, your kiss, your taste. Everything. I don't know if it's the human part of me now, or what. But the thoughts consume me. It's so much worse than it used to be."

He gritted his teeth realizing he had said too much. "Used to be?"

"Yeah. When we were back on the TARDIS traveling together."

"We never even kissed back on the TARDIS, let alone anything else."

"Oh, but you knew."

She sat back on his waist and bit her thumb. "Really?" she asked him disbelief.

"Oh yes." he smiled at her.

"Wait. What about Sarah Jane? All of those other companions?"

"Sarah Jane is probably the bestest friend I ever had. Is that a word, "bestest?" But, I swear that's all we ever were."

"She has a son now. When we saw her before we were left here. She had a son named Luke." Rose reasoned.

"Not mine. I don't who he belongs to. The whole idea of me and Sarah Jane. Ew!" he squirmed. "Luke would be a great name though. I could say, 'Luke! I am your father!' Right?" he smiled.

Rose looked at him seriously, still biting her thumb. "Rose, I swear. I never did that with any of my companions. There is something I can't explain about you. Come here." He told her as she lay down on him.

He lay his hand on her forehead and she felt him brush against her consciousness. She let him into her head.

 _'Look, this is better explained by showing you something I swore I'd never... ugh.'_ he exclaimed in her head.

 _'Doctor, you don't have to show me anything.'_

 _'No, I do. That way you will understand.'_

They were back on the TARDIS, standing in the control room. A projection of the Doctor came in, with a very drunk Rose.

"When was this?" she asked him.

 _'We had just left the party at Muswell Hill, after the Queen Elizabeth II's coronation. We ate with the neighbors of Tommy's and his family. Then we went to that bar where you decided you were going to get me drunk. I tried to tell you, you can't get a Time Lord drunk. Well... it's hard to get a Time Lord drunk at least.'_

She continued to watch the projection of the Doctor helping Rose down the steps of the console room. They both followed behind themselves. The projection Doctor ended up picking Rose up and carrying her halfway down the hall. He struggled to open the door of her bedroom and finally growled something in a strange language which caused the door to jerk open. "Ah. Ought to have tried that first." the projection Doctor said.

Rose looked back at her Doctor, who was nervously rubbing his hand through his hair.

As the projection Doctor lay the projection Rose into her bed, Rose raised up and kissed him. He didn't protest at all and kissed her back. She slid off his big, brown trench coat, and then took off his jacket.

The projection Doctor had ran his hands up the back of her shirt, and was clearly undoing her bra. As soon as he had freed her breasts, he brought his hands to rub both of her breasts and continued to kiss her. She started to unbutton his trousers.

That's when the projection him stopped her. "Rose. You're drunk. This isn't right."

"I want you, my Doctor."

"Oh god, I want you, too. But, not like this. Go to sleep, and see if you still feel that way when you wake up."

He gently pushed her against her pillows and covered her up. She went right to sleep.

 _'I don't remember this happening.'_ Rose told him.

 _'I know.'_ he told her as he rubbed the back of his neck. _'You had no memory of it, so I never brought it back up.'_

The TARDIS faded from them and they were back in the bedroom of the suite with Rose laying on the Doctor's chest. "How long was that before we lost one another?"

"I don't know. Maybe four months?" he guessed.

"How did you cope?" she asked him seriously.

"I figured you really didn't want me in that way. It was just the drink talking."

"Oh, but I really did." Rose told him.

His face broke into a huge smile. "Really?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

He jumped up and sat on top of Rose, pinning her down in the bed. She squealed in laughter. "You loon!"

"How did you do this?" he asked quietly as he moved his knees closer to her waist so he could rock her back and forth.

"Alright, Rose Tyler!" he playfully laughed as she covered her face with her hands. Now, you are going to answer my questions."

"Questions? I said one question." she corrected him.

"And you ended up asking me twelve, woman! Questions it is!"

She rolled her eyes at him and laughed. "You daft alien."

He lay on top of her and looked her in the eyes. "Do you trust that I'll never leave you Rose? Do you believe me when I say I can't survive without you?"

"That's two questions!" she pointed out and laughed as he rose up to rock her underneath him in the bed. Both of them laughing like loons.

Being careful not to voice it, he looked at her and raised his eyebrows to inquire. She laughed and said, "Yes. Not to bring it up, but I've been alone here and it was terrible. Since you got here, it's made me realize I'm..."

"Co-dependent!" the Doctor filled in the blank for her. "Ha! Not a question. Doesn't count!" He laughed.

She rolled her eyes at him. He returned to rocking her as he thought of his next question. "Oh I like this game, Rose Tyler." he laughed. She laughed hysterically under him.

He stopped as he thought of a question. "Where are your knickers, Rose Tyler?"

She brought her thumb up her to mouth and bit it. "I have no idea. You never brought me any. But, do you like your shirt?" She nodded down at his t-shirt that she was wearing.

He smiled and she could feel his lust as he looked her up and down. "Yes." Then realizing she had asked him another question. "Damn it! I get another question now!" he demanded. Rose continued to laugh at him.

He lay down on top of her and kissed her neck and her chest. Ran his hands down her hips. He was determined to not touch her area normally covered with knickers just to tease her. He kissed her cheek and then worked his way over to her ear. Then he whispered to her. "Did you ever touch yourself and pretend it was me?"

Rose playfully breathed in as if she was shocked. She playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Doctor! And here I thought you were an English Gentleman!"

They both laughed. "I'm not English!" the Doctor reminded her.

He leaned back down and started kissing her again. "Well?" he asked her through the kisses.

Then suddenly jumped up and pointed a finger at her, "And that's the same question Rose, so it doesn't count!"

She smiled and grabbed his finger he had pointed at her and popped it in her mouth. She ran her tongue around the tip of his finger and sucked it.

He would have never dreamed it would have done it, but it made his eyes roll back in his head and he felt himself start to get stiff. How did this woman know all of his buttons? He didn't even know that little trick.

"Oh, I know I did." Rose whispered to him. "Did you?"

"Ahhh..." he told her. His brain had went blank with her little trick. "I'm at my limit for questions. Not answering."

Rose rolled her eyes. Her game, his rules. Nothing ever changed. "Whatever you goofball. I'll get you to answer it."

He looked at her and laughed. "Okay, big question. I'll let you count this as two." He playfully informed her.

She raised her hands to cover her face. "Oh god. What could be worse than asking me that!?"

He lay back down on her and kissed her neck. Raising up just enough so he could see her face, he said. "Think back to when we were on the Game Station. I had a different face. I had sent you away, and you came back. When you stepped out of the TARDIS...on the Game Station... what do you remember?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've told ya. Not much. I mean, I remember telling the TARDIS I wanted to come back to you, and then she told she would bring me."

"What do you remember about 'Bad Wolf?'" he asked her, seriously.

She shook her head. "Just what you have told me. I have memories of certain things, but I'm not sure if they are my memories or from what you have told me."

"I know we've talked about it before, Rose. But, I don't think it would be fair for me to _not_ tell you that I think that the Bad Wolf is still part of you. A bigger part than we first though. I know that you have this telepathy now and you can heal very fast. In all likelihood, you'll outlive me, now."

She raised her hand to his cheek. "Don't talk about it."

"No, Rose. We need to talk about it. You should know what happened that day. Here, let me show you." He sat up to straddle her lap. He cupped both of her cheeks with his hands.

She saw him, all blue eyes and leather, standing in the middle of two rolls of Daleks back on the Game Station in the future. She heard the sound of the TARDIS at the same time that the Doctor did. He turns around to see herself standing in the doorway of the blue box. A blinding yellow glow all behind her. Was it regeneration energy?

It seemed to consume her, then she had moved out of the doorway and was standing in front of the Doctor who was now laying on the floor with fear. Was that fear? Why didn't she remember this?

"What have you done?" he demanded.

"I looked into the Time Vortex, and it looked into me." she told him.

He said something back to her, but she didn't hear him. The Dalek emperor was calling her an "abomination."

Then another Dalek, standing close to her, shot her. She lifted her hand and reflected the shot into the Dalek's laser. What was this? What was she seeing? Rose looked around and her Doctor was standing behind her. He put his hand into hers.

 _'It's alright, Rose.'_ he told her.

Just then, the projection Rose's eyes began to glow. She said, "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words and I scatter them, in time and space. A message to leave myself here."

The projection Doctor lay on the ground, facing up at her. She could feel his fear. She felt his heart leap when her projection told him that she wanted to keep him safe. He was telling her to stop. She had absolutely no memory of this. Was she even in control so that she could stop?

"I can see every atom of your existence and I divide it." Before she knew it, her projection self had waved her hand and the Daleks in the room disappeared into dust. Leaving her and the Doctor alone.

The projection Doctor told her to stop. And she replied back to him, "How can I stop? I bring life." Jack jumped up as if he had been sleeping in the corner. That must have been when she had brought him back to life. The Doctor had explained this to her, and she thought she remembered some of it. But, seeing it for herself was making so much more sense.

The projection Doctor was shouting at her. "You can't control life and death!"

The projection Rose's eyes still glowed. "But, I can! The stars and the moon. Day and night." Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing. How were her eyes glowing? How had she done this?

Then she saw the projection of the Doctor lean in and kiss her. The glow came out of her eyes and into his. Then she passed out as he caught her.

She watched as he carried her back in the TARDIS and disappeared.

The image faded. Rose was still laying under her Doctor who was still sitting on top of her, but now holding both of her hands. He brought them up to his lips and kissed them both.

"You regenerated right after that. Was that why?" she asked him.

"Yes." he answered her.

"So, I...killed you?" she asked, tentatively.

He chuckled and smiled at her. "No. I forced myself to regenerate. You were..." he swallowed hard "barely involved." He said as he started to rub the back of his neck.

"Well, that's not how I see it!" she exclaimed.

"Well, that's how it is! Rose Tyler, it was either lose you or I could regenerate! I picked regeneration!" He told her forcefully. "You came back and saved me. I saved you. That's how this works. I was sick of the ears anyway."

She wasn't as surprised about all of this as he thought she would be. He decided to gamble on his hunch he had been thinking for a while.

"But, you already know most of this because it's happened again, hasn't it? You can tell me, Rose. I won't be mad or weird or anything."

He was still sitting on top of her. She pulled her arms behind her head and looked at him. "What all has Jake told you?"

Jake?! Jake was in on this? He made a mental note to smack him later. "He told me everything, but I want to hear your take on it." He lied.

"Fair enough. He's been hounding me to tell you. Right after I joined Torchwood, we went out on a mission. Jake, Mickey and myself. A few others. First time out, and I got scared, angry and ... I don't know. I woke up, and Jake told me that I had killed the person who had been attacking us. Mickey finally told me that she had just sortof melted away. Like the Dalek's did there."

"How many times has it happened?" he asked her.

"Just that one time. They both told me that I had called myself 'Bad Wolf' while I was like that. My eyes glowed and everything. Just like they described was how I was there. I was still confused about the entire thing when we went out to celebrate with a drink that night. That's how come I ended up with this tattoo." She rubbed her hand on her hip. "The guys said I did it as a celebration. I was so drunk, I don't remember anything about that night. Later, it just became my determination to find my way back to the other Dimension. To you. "

"Hmm... I think Bad Wolf is what happened to my cast, too. When I told you that you were there. Well...it was you...but when I kissed her I knew it wasn't you. I've seen her since we've been apart. She always takes your face. I don't know who or what she is."

"Can you stop sitting on me?" she asked him.

"No way, Rose Tyler. I'm getting more information out of you than I have in weeks." he told her.

She groaned in frustration. "Is it, bad?" she asked him.

"I don't know. But, at least we both know about it. Hmmm... I have my suspicions. I suppose we'll just have to give it time to see what happens with it."

The mood had gotten too serious for them. The Doctor knew just what to do. He leaned down and kissed Rose quickly. "Don't move, I'll be right back."

He came back in the bedroom with one of the bags of candy. "I found these today. Ahhhhh... they are so good. Remember that planet we went to where the air made your taste buds sortof... blah?"

She shook her head at him to show her she remembered. He sat down on the side of the bed, next to her.

"This reminded me of that peppermint we had there! Here try it." he put two tablets on her tongue, and then dropped two more on his.

Her eyes watered. "My god, that's strong!"

"Curiously Strong!" he told her proudly. "Well, that's what the packaging said."

"I have an idea. Hand me a couple more of them." She asked him as she held her hand out. He poured some more in her hand, and popped a few more in his month. He lay down next to her in the bed.

Tears were rolling up in his eyes, too. "Damn. These live up to their name don't they?"

She was busy rolling them around in her mouth. She was being oddly quite.

He looked at her, "What's on your mind, Rose Tyler?"

She smiled at him, "You clearly don't know what these are for."

He was wiping tears out of the corners of his eyes. "Clearing out your tear ducts, apparently. Geez."

He never saw her raise up and kiss him. She cupped his chin with both of her hands and pulled him down to lay on top of her again. Her peppermint tongue danced with his. It felt like their mouths were in a freezer. It was a strange, refreshing kiss.

He broke apart from her and laughed, "You taste all pepperminty! Is that a word?"

She laughed at him. "Here, hand me some more." He gave her the bag. She popped a couple more into her mouth as she traded places in the bed with him. He was still popping candy in his mouth. Rose sat on his waist, and she started unbuttoning his jeans. That startled him a bit.

"Rose, what are you doing?" he sounded surprised.

"Showing you how you use these things." she informed him.

She pulled his jeans down to rub him through his pants.

"I like how you think, although I'm not sure where you're going with this." he confessed to her. She lay on top of him and shared some more minty kisses. In no time, he had grown his erection. She slid his pants down and took her into her peppermint mouth.

Her mouth felt so cold! She sucked him as she stroked his shaft. The contrast between the two was amazing.

"Oh, Rose! How... oh god." he couldn't even form words.

She started humming to vibrate him as she continued the suction.

Her tongue raced around the tip as she continued to pump him.

He was saying something to her in some language she couldn't understand. Then he would moan without control. That just made her suck harder, which made him even harder.

She only took her lips off of him to get another piece of candy. And then the effect just began again. Her cold mouth. Her hot breath. Her soft hands. Her perfect dance that she did down there that made his mind go completely blank.

He could feel her teeth, nibble the tip as she moved back up to lick the bead of liquid that had formed on the tip. She took her tongue and licked him from the base to the tip, then circled her tongue all around before taking him as far into her throat as she could.

She heard his moaning. She was unsure if he was forming words or not. It didn't sound like his usual strange language he used. He grabbed two fistfuls of the duvet to have something to grab a hold of. She decided to show him mercy.

She kissed him all the way up his chest and once she finally to his lips, she pulled him inside of her. He had completely forgotten she was without her knickers. As soon as he was deep inside of her, he could feel how cold he felt inside of her. It was like he had parts of himself frozen. Meanwhile, it had made him even more sensitive.

"My gosh, you are so cold!" she told him.

"Warm me up then." he told her as she sat on top of him and pumped while she snogged him silly. Their mouths were still cold from the mints.

She felt him erupt inside of her which caused her to press down against him, driving him deeper into her. They both moaned.

Rose lay on top of him. She could feel his satisfaction and couldn't help but be proud of herself. He was all out of breath and was resting her hand on his face.

"I have a question for you." she whispered to him.

"I've lost count, but I think it's still my turn." he informed her without moving.

She chuckled at him. "What language is it that you are talking?"

He uncovered his eyes and looked at her surprised. "When?"

"Just now. You seem to use some funny language whenever I... mmm..." she bit her thumb as she looked up at him.

He laughed and covered his face back up, blushing. "I honestly have no idea. I didn't realize I was saying anything. What does it sound like?"

Rose leaned back to take in what he was saying. She couldn't help but smile at him. "You don't realize you are saying anything? You've done that since the first time we ever-"

"Have I?" he inquired. Looking reasonably surprised. "I have no idea. I can't even think when I'm with you. There's no telling what I'm saying. Hell, now I wonder what it is. But, my god, Rose. That was brilliant. Who ever thought candy could be so much fun?"

"Looks like there are some things I need to teach you about, Time Lord." she laughed at him. "And that was another question for me!"

"Awww...shit." he complained. He was laying under her again so she had command of the conversation. "Okay, but I think I've answered way more of your questions than you have mine."

"Were you ever mad at me, causing you to regenerate? I mean, knowing you can only do it so many times makes me feel like I stole some of your life away."

He raised up to meet her face. "Really?" he inquired. "Rose, I don't feel that way. I feel like everything in life leads me to the next thing. That, helped led me to you. My choices, my heartbreaks, my regrets. Everything. And when we're together, my past seems worth it. All of it. Because if I had done one thing differently, I might never have had you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	16. Chapter 16 - Dinner with an Old Friend

_A bit more fluff, but a storm is brewing. Stay tuned..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 16 - Dinner with an Old Friend

After a shower and a quick bite to eat, or pre-nibbles as the Doctor called it, they both got ready to meet Rose's friend for dinner. She had asked the Doctor to let her know who it was over and over, but he was determined it was surprise. He shaved and put on his brown suit and blue shirt. He picked out Rose's dress which was a blue, spaghetti strapped top with a skirt that flared out when she spun. "Ah, perfect for dancing." he told her when she spun around for him.

She smiled and asked, "No tux?"

"No way! I'm determined to have a trouble free night. Hopefully, a trouble free cruise! The tux is bad luck. I figure as long as I can stay out of it. The better off we'll be. Oh! I want to run by the little shop real quick. I need to pick something up. Is that alright?"

"Sure!" she agreed.

Their body guards escorted them as they walked around the ship. They got to the little shop, and Rose was surprised to find that the Doctor went to pick out some books for small children.

"What do you need these for?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise." he grinned as took his index finger and bopped her on the end of the nose.

After he paid for the books, they went to dinner in the lavish dining room. He slipped the books into his bigger on the inside pockets. After they checked in with the hostess, she lead them to a table in a private room. The Doctor took Rose's hand and leaned in to ask. "How do I look? Alright?"

She smiled at him. "You look very handsome. Who are we meeting?"

They were shown into the room to be greeted by an older lady, with short curly hair. She turned to greet them. "Rose, you precious thing! How are you?"

Rose looked surprised back at the Doctor, and laughed. She ran over and embraced her. "I had no idea you were on the ship!"

The older lady smiled and kissed Rose on the cheek. When they broke apart, she inquired, "Who's your gentleman, Rose?"

"We've not actually met. I'm Doctor Johnathon Smith, ma'am. It is my extreme pleasure to meet you!" the Doctor beamed as he shook her hand.

"President Harriet Jones of the People's Republic of Great Britain."

"Yes, I know who you are." he replied through a smile.

As they exchanged greetings, the Doctor's phone rang. He looked down at it to see that it was Tony. He accepted the call and addressed the women standing around him. "Ladies, I'm so, so sorry. But, I have to take this phone call. Please excuse me, I'll be right back."

The Doctor stepped out of the room, followed by one of his bodyguards.

President Jones and Rose sat down next to one another, completely beaming. It was a small table, perfect for the three of them.

As it turned out, Harriet Jones had been a long time friend of Pete's in this dimension. She hadn't been President when Rose had first came to this dimension, but was still working in politics. When Rose was at her darkest, it was Harriet Jones who had marched into her bedroom one day, back at the mansion and pulled her out of the bed. Harriet told her that it was "her choice to be miserable or not" and it was "time she rejoined the living."

The Doctor would have probably not agreed, but Rose had told Harriet everything. Harriet knew he was an alien. She knew that Rose and Jackie was from another dimension. She even had been told about the TARDIS.

Rose guessed she had told her everything then because she wanted her to think she was mad, and that would make Harriet leave her alone. Instead, Harriet had believed every word she had said and has become one of her closest friends. She had became something like a grandmother figure to Rose over the years, and insisted that Tony call her Nanna Jones. Poor Harriet had always had her attention on her career and never married or had children of her own.

"Pete told me that you were on this cruise when I spoke to him this morning. I'm so pleased you could join me for dinner! Who's your gentleman friend? Is it the Doctor?" President Jones asked as a waiter poured them both wine.

"Yes, that's him. We're actually together now." Rose told her, blushing.

"The Doctor? The one you told me so much about?" Harriet smiled. "Oh, Rose. I'm so, so happy for you." She told her has she took her hand. "He's even more handsome than his pictures!"

They both laughed. It was so wonderful for Rose to see Harriet. She had no idea how much she had missed her.

"Pete tried to explain to me that he isn't the same one, and that there are now two?" Harriet inquired.

Rose smiled, "Yeah, it's rather complicated. He is mixed with human, and is mostly human now. I'm not even sure I understand it completely." she said as she laughed.

"But, he's here, and you are both happy. Right my darling?" Harriett asked.

Rose looked at her and smiled. "Very happy."

Just then the Doctor re-entered the room. "I'm so incredibility sorry ladies. I had to take that."

"Is everything alright?" Harriet asked.

"Oh, yes ma'am...Madam President... I'm sorry, how do I address you?" the Doctor asked Harriet.

"You, Doctor, are welcomed to call me Harriet. I've known Pete for years and I'm perfectly delighted that you have finally found Rose and that you are so happy together." She smiled.

The Doctor looked confused at Rose.

Rose told him, "She knows everything. She's a close, personal friend of the family. You can speak freely around her."

The Doctor was shocked. Pete was this well connected? "Really?" he squeaked.

"Yes, Doctor. I only wish you had been able to bring your, what was it called Rose? The TARDIS. I'd love to have seen it." Harriet told him.

The Doctor was amazed. He smiled at both of the ladies as he sat down next to Rose at the table. "I wish I had it as well, ma'am." He thought of his growing TARDIS hidden in his bigger on the inside pockets.

He turned to Rose and smiled, "Rose Tyler, you are full of surprises you are!"

"Now, hang on. Pete told me you had a broken arm." Harriet inquired.

"Oh, I did!" the Doctor assured her. "It's all better now." He told her through a smile.

"Yeah, now Tony has a broken wrist!" Rose told her.

"What? How did he do that?" Harriet replied shocked.

"He was climbing a tree in the backyard and fell out." the Doctor explained. "It's a minor break. He probably won't have the cast but a couple of weeks."

"I should call him, tomorrow so he can tell Nanna Jones about it." Harriet told them. "My first thought was that something had happened that I hadn't heard about yet. Pete told me that your arm got broken during the kidnapping."

"Well, not really. But...well... close enough." the Doctor explained.

"Yes, nasty business. All of these kidnapping and assassination attempts. The United States has even been helping us try to get some information on the people responsible. I'm hoping that between the CIA, SS6, Torchwood and Mr. Simmons, we will have some answers for us all soon. There are a great many lives at stake here, not to mention several of my favorite people." Harriet told them as their salads arrived.

The Doctor couldn't hide his surprise. He hadn't even thought that Torchwood would have brought in outside help with the recent situation. He just figured they would be idiots and try to handle it themselves. But, with them going to the United States, of course they would had to have made the security there aware of what was happening. That eased his mind more than anything had. With that many people working on it, it was just a matter of time before they were caught.

"I'm truly honored, ma'am-" the Doctor started.

"Harriet" she corrected him.

A smile broke across his face. "Alright. Harriet. I'm truly honored. Thank you for everything you are doing to help with this. Hopefully, we'll have some answers soon." he smiled as he looked back at Rose. Just seeing her look back at him made him tingle all over.

"Who was on the phone?" Rose smiled at him.

"Tony." the Doctor replied.

Harriet looked back up at them. "Oh, how is my little Tony? He is the cutest little thing. I love his red hair."

"He's wonderful." the Doctor told them both. "He called me earlier today and asked if I would help him learn how to read. I've been giving him lessons since then."

"Gosh! How old is he now? Three, right?" Harriet asked.

"He'll be four in a two weeks." Rose told them both.

"Oh, he will be starting school soon then!" Harriet said. She turned to the Doctor and patted his hand. "I think it's precious that you are teaching him how to read. Although, I don't know how you are doing it over the phone."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "He's really clever. He already knows a lot. He just needs someone to help him put a few things together. That's all. I'm barely helping."

"Oh, I assure you it's not 'nothing' to Tony. That you are taking the time to help him is wonderful." she smiled.

Rose was so proud of her Doctor. "Their bond is adorable, Harriet. I can't wait for you to see them together. Tony calls the Doctor his 'big brother.' "

The Doctor smiled with embarrassment. "Yeah, he's a bit confused. But, it's alright."

"Reasonable confusion from a young boy. Have you two thought about getting married?"

The Doctor spit his wine back out on his glass and nearly choked.

"Sorry, I had to ask. Jackie would never forgive me if I didn't." Harriet smiled, clearing delighted in embarrassing the Doctor so badly.

He covered his mouth with a napkin as he coughed, and laughed at the same time. Rose patted him on the back and laughed.

"Damn that Jackie Tyler." the Doctor thought to himself.

"No, no, no." Rose assured her as she continued to pat her Time Lord on the back. "We've both been through a lot. We're trying to get to know one another again, now. We only started dating...what? Last week?"

The Doctor coughed. "Yeah, last week."

"Oh! Then yes. By all means. Way too soon. I apologize." Harriet told them.

The Doctor waved his hand as he gathered himself back together and drank some wine.

"What sort of Doctor are you?" Harriet asked the Doctor.

Delighted the conversation was turning, the Doctor replied, "A little of every sort. Astrophysics mostly, but I am a medical Doctor as well. I dabble in a lot of stuff. I have to, in order to keep up with how clever Rose is."

Rose was taken aback. She'd never heard him sell himself so short, as if _that_ was a short sale.

"Did you know that she has taught herself everything she knows about physics? And it's amazing her knowledge! It astounds me!" He looked back into Rose's surprised face. "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves. She's an amazing creature." He looked into her eyes with such dreamy lust.

Harriet smiled at the two lovers. "Amazing, she is. Takes after her mother I think. And I know about the two Jackie Tylers. I prefer this one. She's so much more "down to earth." "

The Doctor said nothing. Rose was pleased he was behaving himself.

Their main course arrived. Each one had an assortment of lobster, scallops and steak. There were also potatoes and some sort of green vegetable.

"Wow! Look at all of this!" the Doctor exclaimed.

They continued to chat about this and that while they ate. Rose told Harriet about Tony's new dog, Zeus. And Harriet told Rose all about plans while in Washington.

"Oh! We'll be in Washington as well!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Will you be at the State Dinner with us?"

"Yes!" she said.

"Dad has arranged for us to have a private tour of the Smithsonian Museum while we are there. You should join us!" Rose told her.

"He has?" the Doctor's eyes lit up. "I didn't know about this! Oh that's wonderful!"

Harriet laughed at his expression. "I'm sorry. I bet you feel like you are completely out of the loop tonight, don't you?"

The Doctor laughed and told her, "A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool."

"Right." Harriet laughed with Rose.

"Let me check my schedule. All of my duties leave me little time for pleasure." she told them.

"Have you two done anything fun on the ship, yet?" Harriet asked them.

The Doctor blushed, but Rose ignored him. "We've honestly not. We found a candy store yesterday which he loved." she said as she pointed at the Doctor.

"Yeah, I need to go back there tomorrow, and get Tony some candy!" he told the ladies.

"Jackie will appreciate that." Harriet laughed.

"And, we're going dancing tonight." Rose continued.

"Dancing? Oh that will be lovely fun!" Harriet told her.

"I often worry that my bodyguards must feel that I'm the dullest person on the planet. I enjoy nothing more than reading a good book and staying in. I think if I went out more, they would be able to get out more themselves."

"Interesting thought, Harriet." the Doctor interjected. "You know, I'll admit I really don't even know our body guards' name. Other than Shakes'. Why don't I know that? I should know that." he turned and looked at Rose.

Rose looked confused. "You don't know their names? How is that possible?"

"You do?" he asked.

"Well, yeah! They are all friends of Mickey's. He met them when he first came here." Rose told him.

"How is Mickey?" Harriet asked. "Did he return back? I know he told me good-bye in case he had the chance."

"He did return back to the Prime Dimension." the Doctor told her. "I wouldn't be surprised if Jack didn't recruit him for their version of Torchwood."

They chatted for a while longer about things through dessert. It was a lovely chocolate mousse.

Harriet told them. "Well, if you two are going to go off dancing, I better let you go. If you are available, join me for dinner again tomorrow. I'd love to have the wonderful company."

They all rose and thanked her. Rose hugged her as she told her, "Have a wonderful time my dear." The Doctor leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Have a great time, Doctor. See you tomorrow."

As they walked down the halls of the ship, flanked by their bodyguards, the Doctor took Rose's hand. She hugged his arm as they walked together. He leaned into whisper to her. "I thought you two were just friends?"

"We are." she agreed.

"Nanna Jones?" he questioned.

Rose just smiled and shook her head as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, if that is what 'just friends' are in your book, I'm very good with just being 'your boyfriend.' " He told her.

She smiled and looked at him with her tongue in her teeth. "Has Time Lord engineering in the meaning doesn't it?" she whispered to him as they walked down the hall.

He smiled, but looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"A meaning that is even bigger than you imagined."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They walked for a while, taking a lift and a staircase or two before they arrived in a huge ballroom. They heard the beat from the music before they got there. The ballroom was very dim, but was lit with small white and blue lights. The effect was lovely. It made the ceiling look like the night sky. There were about one hundred people there, dancing to DJ. They were playing a slow song.

The Doctor turned to Shakes. "Is this alright?"

"Yes, sir. Don't worry about anything. Go have a good time." he told them.

He took Rose by the hand. "Ugh, dancing. The things I do for you, Rose Tyler. "

"Nope!" she told him, popping the 'p.'

He was confused. "What? What's wrong?"

She put her hands on her hips. "I'm not dancing with you like that. You've not even asked me yet."

He laughed as he crossed his arms. "You're right. I'm sorry. Rose Tyler, may I have this dance?"

She smiled like a loon, which just made him smile. "Sure!"

He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. Just as he pulled her in close to him, he realized that it was the middle of a song playing. He recognized it as John Mayer's 'Dreaming with a Broken Heart.'

He lay his head on her shoulder. "It would be this song. The universe is being cruel to me tonight, Rose Tyler."

"What is this song?" she asked him.

He had started dancing with her. "A song I used to listen to a lot after you left."

After Rose listened to the lyrics, "Gosh, during daily Doctor torture time? Did you write these lyrics?"

He pulled his head back and looked her in the eyes and laughed a bit. "I could have, right?"

She pulled him back in close. "I'm here now. Not going anywhere." she whispered in his ear.

Just then, the DJ faded in a new song. It was Elvis singing ' _A Little Less Conversation.'_ But, not how Rose had ever heard it before. It was the modern remix that JXL had done. The Doctor had already picked up his tempo and was smiling like a loon. "Oh I love this version! Have you heard this one before, Rose?" He took her hand and spun her around and started doing the jitterbug.

The Doctor could do the jitterbug?! Rose just started laughing hysterically at her own surprise. He grabbed her hands and before she knew it, he was spinning her all over the place. She made a mental note to smack him for all of the years he told her he couldn't dance and lead her to believe it was true.

Rose had a blast getting spun around in every direction by the Doctor. Everyone else dancing stopped to watch them. Normally, the Doctor would have been way too shy to dance in front of everyone, but especially a dance like this. Maybe, he had one too many glasses of wine at dinner.

They danced for hours together. Rose couldn't remember ever having a better time. They both laughed so hard at one another that their faces hurt.

They returned back to their suite that night, exhausted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose woke up to find herself alone in the bed. It was dark in the bedroom. She rolled over to check the time on her phone. It was 3:45 am. Where was her Doctor? She calmly climbed out of bed, put on her dressing gown and walked into the sitting room. She looked around and saw a figure sitting on their private promenade deck.

The Doctor's back was turned towards her. He was sitting in a chair facing the ocean. The full moon lit up the deck brighter than she would have imagined. In that moment, she could see all 900 years of age on his shoulders. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could see he was deep in thought about something. She walked over to the dining table that was behind him, and saw sheets of paper with circular symbols all over them. She remembered seeing that writing all over the TARDIS. She wondered how anyone could ever draw such perfect circles without a compass. On one sheet of paper was written _'Tony', 'dog'_ and _'toothbrush'_. She figured that something to do with Tony's reading lessons. She also saw a small drawing in one corner of the page of a woman who looked like her. Actually, it looked a _lot_ like her! The Doctor could draw? She never knew that.

She walked around to the side of him.

"Oh, hey!" he told her as soon as he realized she was there.

"Are you alright?" she asked him as she sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Rose. I'm always alright." he told her as he smiled.

"No, you aren't. In fact, I'm beginning to hear that as the opposite of alright now when you say it." she told him seriously.

He rubbed her hand in his. He didn't meet her gaze. "Yeah, I suppose you know me too well for that to ever work again, huh?"

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"I just had a nightmare. Dreams... I've not had in years. Centuries. It reminded me of some stuff that happened that I had forgotten. Wish I could forget again." he told her quietly.

"I'm sorry. " she told him. She stroked his sad face with her hand. She could feel his extreme sadness, heartbreak, and disappointment with himself. "Do you want to talk about it?" she whispered to him.

He was quite for a while. He just held her. "Just holding you is very soothing." He kissed her lightly. "Listening to the ocean is soothing, too. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed this. Just sitting still and listening to the waves crash against the ship."

She rose her eyebrow at him, "Have you ever sat still long enough to listen to the ocean? Doesn't sound like you."

He rubbed his face in embarrassment. "I'm sure I did it at some point in my life."

She made herself comfortable against him. "It's funny. You look at the ocean, and I look at the stars. I suppose the stars remind you of too many things, though. Right?" she quietly asked him.

"I suppose. Like over there," he pointed to the sky, "is where Jack got me drunk as hell off that stuff that makes your urine glow in the dark for about a month."

Rose laughed at him. "He did not!" she insisted.

The Doctor was laughing now, "Oh, yes he did. The local people thought I could tell the future by taking a wee on the ground. Ugh. That guy!" He rolled his neck back in frustration and closed his eyes. Rose continued to chuckle. She wondered what Jack was up to at the moment.

The Doctor was listening to the waves again.

"I've not asked you. Is your head okay?" Rose asked him quietly. "Like really alright. Not your version of alright."

He smiled back at her without opening his eyes. "Oh, that's going to become a thing now. I can see it." Then realizing what he had asked her, "What? My head? What's wrong with my head?" he asked confused as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"When you first came here, your head had hurt you so badly because you were cut off from the TARDIS and ..."

"Ohh..." he figured out what she was talking about. He lay his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes again. He held her tighter in his lap.

"I've managed to fill it up with enough of my thoughts to knock about in there, that it's kept the emptiness quieter. Being able to connect with you has helped more than you'll ever know. I'm sure I'd already lost my mind without that." He opened his eyes and looked at her seriously. "And that's really losing my mind, not just saying it. I'm sure I'd properly be mad by now."

She leaned down and kissed him.

They sat there together listening to the sea. "This is nice." Rose told him quietly.

A few hours later, Rose woke up. Her and the Doctor were back in bed. The sun still hadn't came up, yet. She had been lying on the Doctor's chest. It was clear to her that he was having another nightmare. He was sweating and gritting his teeth. It was awful to see him that way. She lay her hands on his forehead. She could tell his shields were down enough that she could telepathically tell him, _'It's Rose. I'm here. You're safe. You're having a nightmare. Come back to me.'_

He never woke up, but he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and rolled onto his side. He wrapped his leg on hers.

"Rose," he whispered in his sleep.

"I'm here. I've got you. Just sleep my Doctor."


	17. Chapter 17 - Afternoon Bliss

Chapter 17 - Afternoon Bliss

Rose and the Doctor had gotten up, had tea and then a shower. Rose had kept her promise to continue to wash his hair even though his hand was completely fine. He was dressed in his jeans, a black t-shirt and light purple oxford that he had taken delight in putting on himself. He smiled as he buttoned each button on his own.

Rose had put on a cute little purple sundress without sleeves. The skirt came just below her knees. Even though she had just twisted her hair up on the back of her head, it looked like she had taken some time to style it. The Doctor had meant it when he told her that she looked beautiful that morning.

The Doctor had another cup of tea in his hand, and he was looking over all of his notes he had written out last night. They were still scattered all over the dining table on the deck. He sat down and made a few more additions. He was deep in thought when she walked in and saw him drawing the circles.

"I'll never understand how anyone can make such perfect circles like that." she laughed at him.

He looked up and smiled at her. "It's Gallifreyan. The language of the Time Lords. I'm trying to work something out."

She took some of the pages and looked it. "Any use in asking what you are trying to work out?"

He took a sip of his tea and replied, "Nope!"

"Has something to do with your secret experiment in the box?" she asked him.

"Nope!" he replied popping the 'p.' "There's a storm approaching. I can feel it." He stopped to look up at her. "Remember, Storm is my middle name!" He smiled like a loon.

"So, this is about meteorology?"

"Nope!" he replied popping the 'p'. "New project. Something I should have started working on about a week ago, honestly." He kissed her and said, "I've been a bit distracted."

Happy to be his distraction, she smiled at him. "I got you something."

"Me?" he sat down his tea and his work and gave her his complete attention.

"But, not if you are working on something-" she told him.

"No." he shook his head. "Good stopping place. Just reading over them. What is it?" he inquired. She noted that he was either tired from last night, or really had more on his mind that he was letting on. Knowing the Doctor, it was probably both.

She took his hand and sat him down on the couch in the sitting room. She sat down next to him with her tablet.

"Okay, don't be mad. But I did some digging about something." she started.

He looked up at her without saying anything. Rose knew he had to be tired, he would have normally had a smart comment about that. He lay his arm on the back of the couch to get more comfortable.

"Time Lords never existed in this dimension. Therefore your friend, Sarah Jane Smith, never met you here. I looked her up and wow. She's amazing."

"No surprise there. She was amazing in the Prime Dimension, too." he told her. Rose noticed the sadness, but extreme interest in her voice.

Rose read from her tablet, _"Doctor Sarah Jane Smith began her career in intelligence for the People's Republic of Great Britain's MI-6. She later became a noted criminal analyst assisting Great Britain, and other members of the United Nations. After she met her husband, a respective investment broker, she moved to the United States and accepted a teaching position at the US Naval Academy. After she became a US citizen she was recommended to the CIA, spending a short period there writing a position paper as well as developing a counter-espionage mechanism. After returning to the academy, she began writing history books that she is probably the most known from. Smith's History books take a detailed look at all points of Earth's history and quickly became the most trusted resource in the subject."_

She handed him the tablet. "There. I bought you all of the books. You can learn all about this version of history, from an old friend of yours'."

He put on his glasses to look at the screen. "Wow. She really did all of this?" he seemed surprised.

"And a 'Doctor' no less." Rose pointed out.

The Doctor smiled. "Doctor Sarah Jane Smith." he tasted in his mouth. She could tell he was so proud of her. "And she got married? Became an American?" he said, shocked.

Then he laughed out loud. Rose showed him where to find all of the books. She clicked here and there on the tablet.

"Geez! She wrote a lot of books! It will take me a while to read all of these." he clicked through them. "Wow, these are really good, too." He was beaming as he took off his glasses. "My Sarah Jane. A spy. A teacher. A wife. A writer!"

Rose smiled at him.

"Oh, thank you Rose. This was very thoughtful. I had thought about picking up a book here to see how different it really is. I would have never dreamed I could have found something like this! Thank you so much!" He leaned in and kissed Rose. "This is great. I can't wait to read them."

"Finally, a book series you've never read!" Rose laughed. "Only had to go to another dimension to find that!"

"And written by Sarah Jane." he smiled at the tablet. "And this bio is really not a huge surprise. The first time I met her, she had managed to infiltrate a top secret research facility. Then, she snuck onto my TARDIS! You are bad at wandering off, she was bad about wandering into trouble. That's the reason I gave her K-9. Well... that, and I knew someone needed to look after her."

"You couldn't?" Rose asked him.

"Nah," he told her. "I got called back to Gallifrey because of the Time War. I couldn't take her with me. Wow. This is something."

He sat the tablet down on the tablet, and placed his hands on both sides of Rose's face. "Thank you, Rose." He leaned in to give her a proper snog.

The Doctor's phone rang. It was Tony. Rose picked up the phone and accepted the call. She put a really stern look on her face as the video of Tony loaded.

"What are you calling the Doctor for, young man?" Rose teased him.

"Cause I want to talk to him, silly. What are you doing? Have you ate all of that candy, yet? " Tony laughed back at her.

Rose turned the phone so Tony could see and the Doctor next to her. As tired and worn down as the Doctor had seemed a moment ago, melted completely away when he talked to Tony on the phone. "Hey Comrade! Are you ready for your next word?"

"Not yet. I made you some words, Doctor." Tony told him as he found a piece of paper.

"Made me some words? Let me see!"

Tony spun the phone's camera around and showed the Doctor and Rose his words. He had probably 40 words he had written such as 'cat', bat', 'mat', 'at', 'fat', etc. He had also written out the word, 'Rose'.

He explained. "I think Rose has an 'e' at the end and that's what makes the 'o' say 'o' instead of 'uh'. Is that right?"

The Doctor beamed. "That's right! Wow! You are so smart! I can't believe you figured that out. English is a hard language to learn. Believe me, I know a few."

Rose smiled at him. "Yeah, just a few." He chuckled at her.

"Hang on a bit, Tony. I'll be right back. Just a second." He patted Rose on the leg as he stood up off the couch and went into the bedroom.

"How's Zeus?" she asked her brother.

"He's good. I gave him a teddy bear, and he must not have liked it because he tore it up."

Rose laughed. "I suppose he didn't!" Rose told him as the Doctor returned with the books he had purchased the night before on the ship.

He held up one of the books so that Tony could see it. "I was going to wait on this, but I think you can probably do it now. Look around your room and find this book. I know you have it, I remember seeing it."

Tony looked at the screen and then looked all over his room for the book the Doctor was holding up for him. He returned and showed him proudly that he had found it. He was holding up Dr. Seuss' _'The Cat in the Hat.'_

"Okay, Tony. I want you to open it and read the first page to me."

The little boy opened it up and read it all aloud. He stumbled on a few words, but did amazing.

Rose was so proud of her brother and his teacher. She hugged the Doctor's arm tighter hearing every correct word. The Doctor just beamed.

Once the little boy finished, the Doctor exclaimed, "How about that, Rose Tyler! Our brother can read!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jake was walking down the hall of Torchwood Tower when an agent caught him.

"Sir, another one. Just got it in. Shall I inform the Director?" the agent told him as he handed him a file.

Jake opened it to look. He shook his head. "Nah, it's just another threat. I'll handle it. Any way to tell where it came from?"

"No, sir. The transmission was scrambled, again." the agent informed him.

Jake vibrated his lips in frustration. "Mickey Smith, I should sure use your help right about now." he said, defeated.

He smacked the agent in the chest with the files. "Thanks." He continued to walk down the hall. He got on the lift and nervously tapped the files on in his hand. Once the lift dinged, he walked down the hall to meet the man he had came to see.

"Williams!" he called. An older man in a flight suit turned around. A smile broke across his face.

"Simmons, sir! he greeted him as he shook his hand. "What can I do for you?"

Jake pulled in close so that they couldn't be overheard. "I need a ride. Tonight. Middle of the Atlantic. Can you do that?"

Williams asked, "Director Tyler know about this?"

"No, and he doesn't need to. I need to get to a ship. Can you do it?"

Williams thought for a moment. "Be back at 16:00, and we'll depart."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Doctor was back at the dining table, looking over his notes. Making more additions. He had on his glasses and was rubbing his hand through his hair as he thought. His hair was sticking up all over the place. Rose had no idea what he was doing, but he appeared to be making progress with all of his little circles.

He jumped up and went into the sitting room to look for more paper. He saw her and if he was continuing a conversation he said, "Rose. Where did you tell everyone you were from? When you first came here? Like, what city did you grow up in?"

That's not what she expected. She was surprised and it took a minute for her to reply. He found some paper and walked over to her. She was still thinking.

"I honestly don't think we ever said. If we did, it would have been London, but I don't think we ever said. Why?"

He stood there in front of her, thinking. "Right..." he said slowly.

Rose was completely confused. "What are you on about?" she asked him.

He seemed to snap out of it. He looked at her and said, "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Hey, what are we doing today? I was thinking about having lunch with our bodyguards so I can at least learn their names. Would that be alright?"

"How about tea instead?" she asked him. "I was thinking about going to the pool for a little bit. Harriet told me she has access to this private pool that we can use if we want. I figured we could go for a swim."

His eyes lit up. "A swim! That sounds good. A good swim sometimes helps clear my head. Good idea, Rose!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The pool was just what they needed. Rose saw the Doctor finally relax for the first time that morning when he swam. He rolled over on his back and floated for a bit.

It was a lovely small pool that had been positioned on the ship so it caught sun from the top, but the walls around it made it private. It was luxurious. A place you would expect a queen or a president to come relax. Unless you stood in the middle and shouted, no one outside would ever know anyone was in there. The room was bright from the sun reflecting off of the crystal clear water. Only, four chairs were on the small deck. Towels hand on the back of each chair. Bottled water sat in an iced bucket on the deck. A fountain provided a wonderful white noise that seemed to cover up any noise on the outside of the walls. Their body guards enjoyed the air conditioned lobby just outside the doors.

"Ahhh... now this is nice." he said to himself. After a few moments, he rolled back under the water and swam around some more.

Rose got into the water and sat on the stairs. She enjoyed just watching him swim around. He was a vision. Finally, back to her happy Doctor. She was not sure if his dreams were still bothering him, or what had been going on with him today. She knew it was no use to ask him because he would never tell her.

He noticed her watching him and swam over to the steps. He hugged her around her waist and pulled her out into the water. "Swimming works so much better when you get a bit deeper in the water, Rose." he teased her. She put her arms around his neck and let him carry her out deeper. She wrapped her legs around his back, as he held her bum.

He smiled at her, "Did you ever swim on the TARDIS?"

She smiled back at him. "I started to several times, but just never got around to it. There was one night I thought about going swimming, but Jack was already there. He told me he was nude, so I decided I'd let him and himself have the entire pool." She laughed at the memory.

The Doctor laughed. "Oh, skinny dipping in the TARDIS. That does bring back some memories." Seeing the look on Rose's face, "But, I'll tell you about that another day." He said quietly as he kissed her.

She laughed under his lips. "Oh, I look forward to that story." she assured him.

He rested his head on hers, as he continued to hold her in the water.

"What's on your mind? You seem tired today, or something." Rose inquired.

"I'm alright." he told her and seeing her face, immediately wished he had used another word. He took his finger and pointed it at her forcefully and said, "No, really I am alright. Not what you think I'm saying."

"Okay, " she smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

A few moments pasted.

"Rose, if I had a TARDIS and we could leave here? Would you go with me?" he asked her quietly.

"You know I would. I plan to stay with you forever. But, you don't have a TARDIS." she reminded him.

He rose his eyebrows and looked down at the water. "Yeah, but what if I did? Where would you want to go?"

She kissed his lips as he bobbed them up and down in the water. "I don't know. Anyplace, as long as we were together."

"Would you be afraid I would leave you?" he asked her as he kissed her lips again.

"I would worry about it, probably. Yeah. Even though I know you have told me a million times you wouldn't. I suppose I probably always worry a bit about it." she told him.

"If I did have one, I wouldn't leave you, Rose. I promise you, that I'll never leave you again." he kissed her lips again.

"I bet this is driving you mad. Being on the same ship for days headed someplace. In the TARDIS, we would have already been there and back."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, we totally would."

"Harriet is leaving tomorrow. We can leave early, and just catch a ride with her. Would you like me to ask?"

His eyes lit up. "Oh, Rose would you? That would be great!"

"Sure! I'm sure she'll be alright with it. Like, _Rose alright_ , not _Doctor's alright_." She teased him.

He rolled his eyes at her, "I knew that was going to become a thing." He kissed her lips, again.

"We need to practice something." he told her. "This is a great opportunity to do this."

He lay his forehead back on hers. She felt him brush the edge of her consciousness. She him right in.

 _'We need to practice your shielding. You have strong shields, but there is no way you can ever make them too strong. There are creatures out there who will rip apart your mind if you are unable to protect it. So, I want you to practice. I won't drop you in the water or nothing mean like that. But, you have to learn to keep your shields high, even when you are distracted. If someone is trying to mentally attack you, they will not warn you. They will just find a hole in your shields and come in. Got it?'_

 _'Got it.'_

 _'Okay, make your shields high as you can and I'll try to come in. I won't hurt you. You can trust me.'_

She did as he asked. Her shields were high as she could make them. She could feel him try to come in one side of her mind, then into another. It was as if she was in a box and he was knocking on many different spots, on different sides.

He leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed back. She had expected that distraction. She was proud that she was able to keep her shields high. He was a helluva kisser and just his touch made her tingle all over her body. She kept her shields high.

"Good." he whispered to her, and he kissed her again. She continued to keep her shields strong as he tried to get into her mind.

He kissed her cheek and sucked her earlobe. "Good," he whispered to her, again.

He worked his way back to her lips again. As he was kissing her, he moved one of his hands from her bum. He slipped two of his fingers inside of her swimsuit, and stroked the outside of her opening.

She stopped kissing him and looked at him. "That's a dirty trick old man." she scolded him.

He laughed at her. "But, you kept your shields up!" he said, proud of her.

She rolled her eyes at him as he kissed her again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Doctor had put all of his notes into the _'Cat in the Hat'_ book and lay it on top of Rose's tablet. They were back in the suite, and Rose had arranged them to leave tomorrow on the helicopter that would take Harriet onto the United States. The Doctor had loved his time on the cruise ship, but was anxious to get someplace else.

Rose had sent their laundry out to be done that morning, so she was able to repack everything in their 'bigger on the inside' suitcase when they returned from swimming.

"Can I help you with anything?" the Doctor asked her as he walked into the bedroom. The hotel staff had been in to tidy.

"No, I think I've got everything." her voice called from the bathroom to him.

He lay across the bed, rolled on his back and starred at the ceiling. He was consumed in his thoughts again when Rose walked through the bedroom.

"I made you some tea," he told her. "It's over there on the table." he pointed at table next to the bedroom door.

"Oh, thanks!" she said brightly and walked over to take a sip. She was still gathering stuff for the suitcase.

"Hey, Rose. Where is your phone? Can I see it a minute?" he asked her.

"Sure." she handed it to him.

He lay in the bed looking at some stuff on her phone. He clicked this app and that and looked up and down. Seeming satisfied, he opened the camera and took a picture of himself smiling for her to find later.

Rose lay down in the bed next to him. "Tired, sweetheart?" she asked him.

He loved that she had called him that. It made him tingle all over. He smiled at her. "I think I might be. It feels good to just lay here." He started to rub his face. She lay down on his chest. He scratched her back with a feather light touch. Within a few minutes, his hand had stopped as he had fell asleep. She lay there holding him while he slept. She was worried he would slip back into his nightmares from the night before if she got up. Before she knew it, she was asleep, too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Doctor's phone rang in the other room. Rose woke up and heard it. The Doctor was still asleep. Not wanting it to disturb him, she jumped up and ran to answer it. It was Tony. She answered it and turned it down really low.

"Hey Tony." Rose told him quietly. "The Doctor is sleeping, so we'll have to be quiet. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just took a nap, too. I wanted to tell him that I have read five books today."

"Five books! Blimey! That's great!"

"Yeah, Zeus likes to be read to. I'm going to read some more, then go swimming. Can you tell him that for me? I'm sure he'll be proud of me."

"Oh, I know he will be. I know I am. Great job!"

"Okay, bye!"

It was already 3:30 pm. Rose had asked the body guards to come for tea at 5:00 pm. She was going to have to go wake up her sleeping Time Lord. She went ahead and called room service for tea to be delivered at 5:00.

Rose walked back into the bedroom. The Doctor looked so peaceful propped up on all of the pillows on the bed. He had his hand in his hair, and his arm was propped on the pillows. He looked like he had fell asleep thinking really hard about something.

Rose climbed back into the bed and kissed him on the forehead. He continued to sleep. Rose considered. He really had the time to sleep a bit longer if he needed to. She gently climbed out of bed and picked up her phone to check her messages. The first thing she noticed was that the Doctor had taken a silly picture of himself and made it her wallpaper. It made her chuckle. That loon.

The Doctor took a deep breath and pulled his hair. He didn't open his eyes, but asked her, "What did Tony want?"

"He said you would be proud of him. He's now read five books."

A smile lit up the Doctor's face. "I am proud of him, that's great!" he said, still without opening his eyes.

"We have tea in an hour and a half. When do I need to wake you up?"

He thought for a minute, "I'll get up in 49 minutes and 32 seconds." he said, still without opening his eyes.

"Okay, rest then. My Doctor." she told him as she leaned down to kiss him again. She was almost to his lips when his arms came up, grabbed her and pulled her into the bed with him. He flipped on top of her and kissed her.

Rose screamed. "You nutter! I thought you were sleeping!"

"I'm already sleeping a third of my life away, I really probably don't need to start sleeping during the day, too." he told her. He brought his hand up to rub his face. He was sitting on his knees, straddling her at the waist. Realizing he had her in the _'questioning position'_ from their game the day before, he decided to take advantage of it.

"Ah ha! I can ask you a question!" he considered for a moment. "Damn, and I don't have anything good to ask you right now."

"Haven't gotten woken up completely yet, huh?" Rose laughed at him.

He rubbed his face again. "I guess so. Blimey, I hate this body. It's terrible. It needs too much rest. I have things to do!"

Rose took advantage of his distraction and knocked him over in the bed. A quick scramble positioned her sitting on top of him in the _'questioning position.'_

"Damn woman. Are you like a ninja or something?" he complained as he discovered he was now pinned underneath her.

"Torchwood self defense training." she explained quickly.

"Well, that makes sense." he said under his breath. He was able to wrap his arms around her legs and rest his hands on her knees under her skirt.

"What's up with you and Tony?" she asked him.

He wasn't expecting that. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to get him to like you, so I will. I already do. You don't have to go at that angle."

"Angle? No, Rose. You don't understand. It's nothing like that."

"Teaching him to read? Running to answer his calls whenever? I saw you send two of Pete's calls to voicemail yesterday."

"Yeah, but that was because I didn't want to talk to him." he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm serious. What's going on with you and my brother?"

"Nothing. I just worry about him. He's a young boy. Alone in that big house with all of those adults. Being groomed to take over a vast empire of his Dad's. The kid will find in a few years that he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. And through no fault of his own, everyone will have higher expectations of him. His life will be full of hard decisions and tough choices. He needs someone he can talk to that's not his Mum or Dad. I'm not saying Pete or Jackie are doing anything wrong, in fact, I admire the relationship they have with him. But, it is a lonely way to grow up. And when you grow up lonely, it stays with you your entire life. I don't want that for him."

"Tough decisions? Do you know something you aren't telling me?" Rose asked him.

"I can't see the time lines the way I used to be able to. But, it's just common sense with the whole situation. You'll just have to trust me on this, Rose. I've seen it happen many times before."

"Wow. That's really sweet." she told him quietly. "I feel bad for accusing you of using him, now."

"Ah, don't." he told her. "You're the protective big sister. I wouldn't expect any less of you. I'm just happy you didn't punch me." he laughed.

Rose chuckled. "I suppose you won't forget that, huh?"

He rubbed her thighs as he spoke to her. "It's not the sort of thing I would forget. I love you, Rose. I wouldn't use Tony, or anyone else, to try to get closer to you. I want this to work with you and me."

She leaned down to kiss him. He cupped her face with his hands. His tongue asked to come dance with hers. She sucked his bottom lip. He stroked her face with his thumbs.

"I love you, Doctor." Rose whispered to him. "I really do."

He raised up in the bed put his arms around her. He smiled as he said, "My scary, pink and yellow ninja girl, was going to knock me out over her brother. That's kindof sexy, you know."

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "You daft alien."


	18. Chapter 18 - A Do-Over

_I went back through all of the previous chapters and tried to correct some grammar errors, and even added an extra few scenes. Mostly in Chapter "something" titled, "Zeus." You might want to go back and give it another read. It was precious._

 _I've got a lot of great reviews. Thank all so much. It keeps me writing!_

Chapter 18 - A Do-Over

The four body guards had joined them on the private promenade deck for tea. The sun was hanging low in the sky. It was warm, but the breeze was blowing gently into the deck.

Everyone was seated around the table, having small sandwiches and tea. Everyone except for the Doctor who was drinking coffee in hopes that it would help wake him up some more.

Rose talked to the men like she had known them forever. The Doctor loved how personal she seemed with people she knew. She even had a way about her that made all in the room comfortable. Rose told the Doctor that even through these men had hung out with Mickey, she had no idea how close they had been. It was probably best if they didn't mention the other dimension or anything 'weird.'

She introduced the men to the Doctor. Shakes', he already knew of course. He was big as a door. Shaved head and dark skin.

One of the other men was called, Lewis. He was a tall, but skinny man with a tattoo of something that the Doctor could see peeking out from under his shirt collar and sleeve. He wondered what the tattoo was of.

Another man was named simply, John. He had really short brown hair that he used a lot of gel on it to make it look wet. He also had perfect, American teeth when he smiled.

The final man was named Sam. He was a muscular, dark man. He was the shortest of the men present, but still held a commanding presence.

"So, Mickey got off alright?" Shakes asked Rose.

"Yes, he's onto bigger and better things by now, I imagine." Rose told them. A note of sadness in her voice. The Doctor was sure she missed him. She had known him her entire life.

"How did you guys meet Mickey?" the Doctor asked them.

"He never told you?" Shakes ask him.

"Honestly ,the last time I saw Mickey, I didn't get a chance to really talk to him." the Doctor admitted.

Shakes said, "I'm sure he probably had told Miss Tyler, then."

Rose shook her head. "No, I just knew you were all mates. That's all."

Shakes laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, that we were. We all met Jake and Mickey in Paris. We were fighting the Cybermen. They came in and were a tremendous help to us. We had been stuck there for a while because of an accident we had been in earlier. We saw when the Cybermen started to bleed through the Void and knew they were coming, so we took up defense.

The Doctor looked shocked. "You had seen the Cybermen before?"

"Yes," Lewis told them. "We came here to escape them. They converted our people."

"But, that would mean... you aren't from Earth, either." the Doctor worked out.

Shakes' smiled. "Surprised? Mickey said you wouldn't be. He said you wasn't either. Although, he did tell us that Rose was from Earth."

The Doctor crossed his arms. How had this gotten by him? Was this human head of his really this thick? Shakes and his guys were all aliens?

Rose seemed unsurprised. "All of that makes sense. Mickey told me he found some aliens in Paris and brought them to Pete to have new identities when he first got here. I just never knew it was you guys."

"Before your first kidnapping, Mickey put us on a detail to protect you. We've been in the shadows since. The person that hit you with a car did so because we neutralized the shooter in that case. The driver got away and hit you, Miss Tyler. With the third kidnapping, two of us were on duty that night. We were tranquilized as well. By the time we woke up, Torchwood was already there, so we just filled in with that detail."

Rose couldn't help she was a bit creeped out knowing now that she had been watched and followed for months without her knowing. She looked at the Doctor across the table. He was oddly quite, sipping his coffee.

"Why hadn't you told me this before?" Rose asked.

"We were under orders not to. Jake and Mickey knew you would hate having bodyguards. It was only after things escalated that we were ordered to have a more visible presence." Shakes told them.

"We figured that's why we had a sudden invitation to tea today. Jake called and told us to come clean with the Doctor and tell him everything we knew." John told them.

The Doctor rolled his eyes back in his head. He didn't want to alarm Rose, but that probably wasn't a good sign at all. Why would Jake suddenly tell these guys to inform them of the information they had been carrying for months? He realized he knew why, but didn't want to scare Rose. He decided to try to redirect the conversation.

"You guys are Quauhtin!" he exclaimed. "Right?"

John turned and smiled. "Yes, sir! How did you figure that out?"

"A race that the Cybermen would be able to convert. Warriors. Able to hid in the darkness, hell...I never even detected you. Haven't I told you Rose, that these bodyguards are so good you forget they are there? Well, that's why! Quauhtin can fade in between realities. They disappear from our view and detection, but can still see us and the enemy. It's fantastic! Mickey gives us the best bodyguards the galaxy can offer."

His excitement quickly faded away as he started to think about who could be responsible for these attacks that could have spotted the Quauhtin and shot them with a dart that night they kidnapped Rose. He absentmindedly scratched his chin, he hadn't shaved today and had an impressive bit of stubble.

"I've thought the same thing that now plagues you, Doctor, sir." Shakes told him. "There are people that can detect us even with the reality shifting. But, I don't believe it is that. The first kidnapping attempt happened so fast, we couldn't stop it. With the car incident, they already knew we were there. And they were looking for us during the third one because of our previous encounter."

The Doctor was scratching his chin as he looked over to Rose. She was looking down at the ground, completely shocked. How could he had been so stupid? Of course this had to be hard for her to hear.

"Rose?" he said as he walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her and looked up in her face. "Rose, god I'm sorry. I didn't think. Are you alright?"

She simply shook her head no. He picked her up out of the chair and told the body guards, "Go ahead and finish tea and show yourselves out. I'm sorry, but I need to attend to Miss Tyler at the moment."

"Quite alright, sir. We will be right outside the door if you need us." The men left as the Doctor carried Rose into the bedroom and lay her down in the bed. He lay down next to her and stroked her face. She started to cry.

He wrapped his arms and leg around her. "Rose, I'm so, so sorry. I'm an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking. You didn't need to hear any of that."

"If they have been looking out for me since this thing happened, how have they been able to kidnap me and hurt me?" she said in between tears.

The Doctor held her tightly. "I don't know, love. But, I'm working it out. We'll figure it out. There's no telling how many attacks these Quauhtin have fought off."

She continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's probably not the best thing to hear, either is it?"

He kissed her on the head. "Oh Rose. I'm so sorry. It's alright to be scared."

She cried for a long time. He just held her, never easing his grip on her. He continued to tell her it was alright, and that he was there. The last few days of being so happy had made him forget how hurt she really had been. Even though she was physically fine, the mental injuries might be with her forever. Healing fast on the outside seemed very unimpressive when he saw her like this. He longed for a way to speed up the TARDIS growing so he could take her away from all of this. He knew at least she would be safe inside of the TARDIS.

She let go of him and pulled back to wipe her eyes. He offered her a box of tissues. She looked up at him.

"Tell me you think you know what's going on." Rose demanded.

"I could say that." the Doctor told her quietly as he wiped away her tears.

"Tell me that you have seen much worse than this, and been able to help."

"And you know that I wouldn't be lying with that." he told her as he stroked her face.

"Tell me that you love me."

He cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "Rose Tyler. I really do love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. All of my lives and all through time. You are what is most precious to my soul."

She smiled and whimpered at the same time. He kissed her quickly on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her again to pull her into a tight embrace. "This will be one of those stories we tell one day. Just like all of the other things we never thought we would never be able to get ourselves out of."

Rose's phone beeped. The Doctor leaned over in the bed to get it.

"Harriet wants to know if we are coming to dinner." he told Rose as he read the screen. "I can tell her no. Tell her that -"

"No, let's go. It would be rude not to. Especially since she's giving us a ride off this ship tomorrow."

The Doctor considered for a moment, "Alright. So, we'll be there in...?"

"Tell her 45 minutes. Will that work?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor typed in the reply on Rose's phone. Then he stood up and sat the phone back on the nightstand. He ran his hands down in his pockets as he watched Rose climb out of the bed. She was wiping her eyes and nose again.

"How can I help you get ready, darling?" the Doctor asked her. She smiled at him as she threw away the tissues that littered the bed.

"I'll be alright. Probably _'Doctor alright'_ , but alright." she told him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Well, see we found a good use for that after all." he told her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She smiled, "No really. I'll tend to myself. I just need to wash my face and put back on some make-up. You go on and shave, and change your shirt. I'm alright."

He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "You're sure? We can just see Harriet tomorrow. It's alright."

"No, we need to eat something anyway. It will be good to get everything off of my mind." Rose sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince the Doctor.

"Okay, if you are sure." he told her. "Everything is going to be alright, Rose."

"I want to believe you, but it's still just too scary."

"I know, sweetheart. It's alright to be scared. It's a monster. But remember, I'm the one that fights the monsters. And we will figure this all out."

She looked up at him and smiled. "That does make me feel better."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Instead of meeting in the grand dining room like they had the night before, the Doctor and Rose went to President Harriet Jones' suite. It looked surprisingly a lot like the one that they shared. They ate dinner causally on the private promenade deck at Harriet's suite. The waves splashed up on the side of the ship as the wind blew a gentle breeze of sea mist in on them. As they dined, the sun began to set. It was so beautiful that they all stopped their conversation to watch the colors dance across the sky. The Doctor only took his eyes off of the sunset to look at Rose, who looked positivity glowing. No one would have suspected her break down less than an hour ago.

They enjoyed a lovely pasta dish with shrimp that Harriet couldn't remember the name of. "It's one of my favorites! You would think I would be able to remember the name!" she laughed with them.

They also enjoyed white wine with their meal. Rose had decided she was going to keep count of how many glasses of wine the Doctor had just to see if her suspicions were correct. She had been thinking, even since they shared that bottle back in Norway, that he was not able to ignore the effects of alcohol as much as he used to be able to when he was a full on Time Lord. He was currently on his second tall glass.

"I hope you two haven't made any plans tomorrow after we get back to the mainland." Harriet informed them. "President Shepherd asked me to invite you both to join us at Camp David."

The Doctor was surprised. "Really? Camp David?" he exclaimed. "Oh, that's fantastic!"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. He always had said that when he was all ears and leather. "What is Camp David? Sounds like a military base."

"Well, it is. Technically." the Doctor informed her. "Something to do with Naval Support for the United States. But it is also the country retreat that the President there uses. It was built back in the 1930's. Franklin Roosevelt named it Shangri-La after the Himalayan paradise. But, it was President Eisenhower who named it Camp David after his father and his son. He spent a lot of time there recovering from a heart attack that he had. Every President since has used it to get away from the White House when they needed a little R&R."

Harriet listened to the Doctor's explanation. "Now, see. I didn't know that. You are quite the historian!"

The Doctor smiled, "Did you know that the American national anthem, 'The Star-Spangled Banner', wasn't even adopted until 1931? And that's only because this cartoonist, Robert Ripley, pointed it out that America had no national anthem in 1929? President Hoover made it a law on March 3, 1931 and made it official. It's set to the English drinking song 'To Anacreon in Heaven.'"

Rose smiled at her Doctor and Harriet. He seemed to be on a roll. Harriet laughed.

"You should be an archaeologist with all of that knowledge." she told him.

"Ugh. Archaeologists." he complained as he refilled his wine.

"You don't like archaeologists?" Rose asked him.

"No." he said simply as he took a drink of the wine.

Rose wondered what that was about, and made a mental note to try to remember to ask him about that later.

Harriet chuckled at him. "Did you make it back down to the candy store to get Tony some candy?"

"No, we got busy with other stuff. But, I'm going to just give him some of what I got. I really don't need to eat it all. I want to keep these teeth."

That made Rose laugh into her wine glass. I suppose that was something he would have to think about now that he wouldn't regenerate anymore.

"Well, that's probably for the best." Harriet agreed. "Have you spoke to Tony today? I called him earlier. He told me all about you saving him from his dog that he thought was a monster."

Rose laughed, "You wouldn't had believed that snoring was coming from that dog! It was terrifying!"

That made the Doctor laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that was funny. Poor Zeus was exhausted."

"We did talk to Tony. He had read five books! He is so proud of himself." Rose told Harriet.

"Five books! Wow! I must say, that speaks a lot of your teaching method, Doctor."

The Doctor was drinking wine and shaking his head. "No, no, no. He already had figured it out. He just needed someone to help him fill in the gaps. I barely helped."

"Well, the end result speaks for itself. A toast!" Harriet raised her glass. "To having help when you need it."

They all clanged glasses and drank. "Here! Here!" Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor was enjoying himself so much more than he thought he would. It made him happy to see Rose smiling and laughing. He had felt so helpless earlier when she was so upset. He wasn't used to feeling so helpless. It was a new sensation for him. Before, he could always talk his way out of the problem, or just use his smarts and work a solution out. And if that didn't work, he could always run into his TARDIS and go someplace else. He was determined he wasn't running away though. He wasn't going to leave her. Granted, he had no way to go anyway. He unconsciously patted his pocket that held his growing TARDIS in it.

"Did you both have a good time dancing last night?" Harriet asked them.

Rose had a look of complete surprise come across her face. "You know, I've known the Doctor for years and never knew he could dance. Well, we had danced once before, but he really surprised me last night."

"Showed you the right moves, huh?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Surprised the hell out of me." she agreed.

He proudly laughed out loud at Rose's embarrassment.

Harriet laughed too. "Sounds like you both had a wonderful time. I'm so thankful. There will probably be some dancing tomorrow at Camp David. President Shepherd and his family are from Texas and had me dancing the last time I visited. It's good for the soul, I think."

"Texas, huh? A cowboy, then?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, in every sense of the word. They broke the mold when they made President Shepherd. But, he'll show us a good time."

The Doctor smiled and made that happy sound in the back of his throat. "Oh, I'm looking forward to this!"

Rose laughed at him. She was happy to see her Doctor smiling again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had returned back to their suite. Rose excused herself to the loo, while the Doctor took out his box to tend to his TARDIS.

She reflected that she had seen him have six glasses of wine at dinner.

When Rose came out of the bathroom, she was met with the strangest sight. The Doctor had crawled halfway into the 'bigger on the inside' box that was sitting on the floor. It looked like half of a man was laying on the floor of the sitting room.

"I'll never get used to this madness." she said to herself as she watched the Doctor bend his leg and start to wiggle himself back out of the box.

He stood up and dusted his hands off. He flipped the box back upright, then replaced the top back on it. Rose noticed the muffled sound of something she couldn't explain when the lid was back on the box.

The Doctor turned and saw her standing there. He took off his glasses and put them back in his pocket.

"Oh, hey! I need to wash my hands." He told her.

She was so curious. She followed him into the bathroom. He leaned over the sink to wash his hands.

"Still won't tell me what's in the box?" she asked as she leaned into the doorway of the bathroom.

He looked up in the mirror at her reflection. "Nope."

She crossed her arms. "We said 'no secrets'.

He took a towel and dried his hands as he turned around to face her as he leaned on the sink. "Yep, we did." he agreed.

"But, you won't tell me?"

"Nope." he popped the 'p' as he crossed his arms. "I really hope I can at some point. But, it's not the time right now."

She considered for a moment.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"I think I can hear it. Whatever you have in there. It makes a strange noise. Is that weird?"

There was no doubt about it. His eyes were a big as saucers. "You can hear a noise? Coming from my box? What does it sound like?"

"I don't know, I only just heard it when you were in there. As soon as you shut the lid, it muffled it."

He continued to look surprised. "Really?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah, I figured I would tell you in case it's something with your strange experiment."

Suddenly, as if he was coming out of a daze, "Yeah, I'm glad you did. That's actually really good news." He smiled at her.

"But not good enough news for you to tell me what's in there?" she inquired.

He started to walk back into the sitting room. She caught him as he walked by her in the doorway. She held her hand up to his chest to stop him. He looked down at her face as she said, "No secrets."

Sweat beaded up on his forehead as he considered telling her.

"You know, Rose. I think I want a do-over."

He grabbed her hand and walked back in the sitting room.

"A do-over? What is that?" Rose asked him.

"When you want to do something over, because you didn't get it quiet right the first time." he explained as he picked up his phone. He clicked a few things and turned on a song.

"What do you want to do again?" she chuckled.

"This." He told her as he turned up his phone to play the song he had picked out. He came over to her and took her in his arms and began slow dancing to James Taylor's _'How Sweet It is'_.

"The first song we danced to wasn't ours, it was yours and Jack's. The first song we danced to last night was terrible. I want our song to be something cheerful and meaningful. This song reminds me of you." he said as he leaned down to kiss her as they began to dance.

She smiled. "You are like trying to nail Jell-o to a tree you slippery old man." she chuckled at him.

He just laughed, "Years of practice my dear!"

He spun her around in time with the music and continued dancing.

Rose had to admit that it was a far better song for them, and she would never pass up an opportunity to let the Doctor hold her close. She decided she'd fuss at him about the box later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	19. Chapter 19 - Jake's Visit

_I have went back and re-wrote several sections to improve the grammar and overall story. Chapter 3, and Chapter 13 are probably the ones with the most re-write to them. I encourage you to go back and give them a read over. It won't keep you from understanding the story if you don't, but it's just some extra gravy for my followers. I've had so many remarks about the Doctor's relationship with Tony that I wanted to develop that out a bit more. I have to admit, it puts a smile on my face, too. Someone has mentally mature as the Doctor, right? Ha ha ha!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 19 - Jake's Visit

Rose and the Doctor had packed everything away to prepare for their departure in the morning. Harriet told them they would leave promptly at 10:00. The Doctor had put his circular notes in the Cat in the Hat book, along with the remainder of his candy, and slid it into Rose's purse that he had made bigger on the inside. Rose had already re-packed everything in their suitcase.

They were laying in the bed. Something kept nagging at the Doctor. Rose had been asleep for hours on his chest, but he could only lay awake and think. He altered between rubbing Rose's back and rubbing his own head as he thought. It was as if his mind wouldn't shut off. He almost wished he had his notes in front of him, but he didn't want to disturb Rose.

He thought about Rose hearing something coming from the box that the TARDIS was growing in. Could it already be reaching out to telepathically link to someone? Rose's telepathy seemed amazingly strong. Could it possibility be stronger than his? That could be why she was able to hear the TARDIS before he could. That was the only explanation he could come up with regarding the situation. He could hear faint humming in his head when he touched the growing TARDIS, but she could hear it from across the room. That was remarkable.

His TARDIS was growing steadily. Donna had suggested he "shatterfry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabilizer to a foldback harmonic of 36.3 to accelerate the growth." He had taken it one, well, two steps further. He had built an independent dimensional stabilizer, mostly because he was having to keep it in a box. By his calculations, it now had a foldback harmonic of 68.7 to help the TARDIS grow faster. He didn't dare push it anymore. He already knew that growing it this way would mean he would always have to have an separate dimensional stabilizer. That wasn't that big of a deal. Just an extra button on the console when everything was done.

The best he could calculate, it looked that he might possibility have a TARDIS in the next 17 months. Still, far too soon to tell Rose. A million things could still go wrong. He was pushing the growth more than he had ever thought was possible. But, if she was already beginning to hear it, it was only a matter of time before she figured it out on her own. He had hoped that he could tell her when he was sure it was done, but it was beginning to appear that he was going to have to tell her about soon.

He wondered how she would take it. If she would think he would run off without her as soon as it was done. They had came so far in their relationship since he first thought about it, maybe she would be alright with it. Maybe. But, hadn't she told him she would always be worried that he would leave her? But, the fact of the matter _was not_ want he wanted to do anymore. It was what he was going to have to do. He knew it would be far better for him to tell her about it than it would be for her to figure it out on her own.

He thought he heard voices in the hallway. He raised his head up and listened. He was sure he heard a familiar voice. His superior Time Lord hearing usually alerted him before Rose's human hearing did. He slipped out of bed, and out from under Rose. He put on his night coat and walked over to the door of the suite.

"I need to see him now, Lewis. Let me knock on the door!" the voice said.

"I'm sorry sir. It's the middle of night. I can't allow that." Lewis told the familiar voice.

The Doctor opened the door.

"Doctor!" Jake exclaimed. "I need to-"

The Doctor quickly held his finger up to his lips. "Shhhh..."

Jake looked at him funny and stopped talking.

"That never gets old." The Doctor chuckled to himself.

"Tired of keeping secrets from me yet, Jakey-boy? Come in, but be quiet. Rose is asleep." the Doctor told him.

"Thanks Lewis." The Doctor told the bodyguard as he shut the door.

The Doctor turned on a lamp in the sitting room as he walked through it. He motioned to Jake to go out on the promenade deck. "I'll be right there. Just give me a minute." he called after him quietly.

The Doctor walked into the bedroom and lay his hand on Rose's head.

"Forgive me for his, sweetheart. But, I'm sure you don't need to hear what Jake has to say."

He put her into a deeper sleep and making nearly impossible for her to wake up until morning. He then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

He walked out to the promenade deck to join Jake. Jake looked exhausted.

"Rose still asleep?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I just multiplied her adenosine in her blood stream to keep her sleeping." Seeing the confusion on Jake's face he added, "It's what makes you know it's time to wake up. As soon as your body processes it all, you stop sleeping. Don't you humans study your own biology?" he questioned.

Jake fell into a chair.

The Doctor walked around the table and looked at Jake. "Rough trip out?"

"Yeah, stormy flight in a chopper. Williams flew above it as much as he could, but it made for a miserable flight out."

"Let's call for some coffee then. I have a sense that we have a lot to talk about." the Doctor insisted as he rang for room service and ordered some coffee and biscuits.

He got off the phone and Jake asked, "Blimey, what time even is it?"

The Doctor sat down across the table from Jake and crossed his arms.

"It's nearly 4:00. So, are you ready to tell me everything Pete won't?" the Doctor asked him.

"How do you know that Pete's keeping stuff from you?" Jake looked surprised.

"You will find, Jake, that I'm a very hard man to keep a secret from."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The ship seemed to rock more than it normally did. Perhaps it was from the storm that was approaching that Jake had flown through. The Doctor told Jake about the body guards' conversation that they had that afternoon at tea. Jake seemed pleased that the Doctor finally knew about the Quauhtin. As he drank the coffee, he seemed to get warmer and more awake.

"Yeah, Mickey had them on Rose as soon as we discovered their unique skill set." Jake told the Doctor.

"So much for Mickey being an idiot." the Doctor told Jake. "I agree with him, and I'm glad he had the foresight to have done that. They have probably saved Rose more than we even realize. It just makes me worry how bad this really is that they have still been able to get her with the Quauhtin watching her. Royalty from all over the universe hire warriors from that species. They are frankly...well...amazing."

"That's what we figured. After Mickey's grand died, there was nothing left for him here. He knew he wanted to leave, but worried about leaving Rose after that kidnapping. We thought this was really done after the she was hit by the car. I doubt Mickey would have considered leaving if he knew she was still in danger."

"Yeah, I've wondered about that recently. What happened to the people that kidnapped her the first time?"

"Still in jail. As far as we can tell, they are members of this HPA bunch. We don't believe they are in contact with them, though. The person who hit her with the car escaped. I have promised Mickey to track them down. The Quauhtin neutralized the shooter involved in that. I haven't been able to track them down, though. I don't doubt they are part of this HPA crowd though. If Mickey knew the scope of this, he would have never left. I'm sure of it."

The Doctor sipped his coffee. "Always protective of Rose, was he?"

"Until the last moment. He always wanted her to take him back. You know they were involved before they both came here, right?"

"Yeah, I knew them then."

"Well, Mickey could never let her go. But, she wasn't interested anymore. He even proposed to her shortly after she arrived. I never heard the full story with that, but he never gave up until his grand died. He continued to ask her out. He was determined, but she wouldn't give him the time of day."

The Doctor smiled and shook his head.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but we were at a bar one night. Mickey got drunk off his ass and tried to kiss Rose. She punched him in the face, knocked him off the barstool, and told him that if he ever touched her again that she would kill him."

The Doctor laughed. He was proud of his Rose.

"I told him, 'no means no.' But, Mickey was always hard headed. "

The Doctor slipped more of his coffee and chuckled. "Good ole Mickey the idiot."

"I think it was because of that incident that Rose got a reputation for being hard headed herself, or rather, hard hearted."

"Nah, she's not hard hearted. She's just stubborn. But, she has a huge heart and cares about others more than she should. She can't even help herself." the Doctor told him.

"Mickey did tell me that Pete would try to keep you in the dark as much as possible, and that I shouldn't. He told me the last thing I ever wanted was to be your enemy in any way."

"Maybe Mickey isn't an idiot, then." the Doctor acknowledged.

"Well, I honestly didn't believe him. But, I never really knew Pete as well as Mickey did. Mickey lived at the mansion with them during the time he was here. Well, he was always at Torchwood. I suppose he just ate and slept at the mansion with the Tylers. I really think that's what drove Rose to move out as quick as she did. I'm sure he was hounding her even then." Jake explained.

"Nah, Mickey is an idiot." the Doctor clarified.

"But, Mickey assured me that you are extremely clever and could work out some impossible stuff. So, that's why I'm here. Pete doesn't want me to tell you any of this." Pete said as he patted a thick stack of files he had sat on the table.

Jake took a long drink of his coffee.

"You know about the two kidnappings, the house and the car. But there have been a lot more things that have happened. Especially recently. It's gotten extremely active. Before you came here, there were threats against Rose's life. We had to steer her out of certain activities she would have scheduled in order to keep her safe."

"How did you do that?" the Doctor croaked.

"Usually we told her that Mickey was going to be there. Or, Pete would have her work late or whatever. There are a million ways that we have redirected her attention."

"You've been manipulating her! For a long time it sounds like!" the Doctor sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I guess we have. It was to keep her safe. She would kill all of us if she knew it. Even now."

"There are shootings that happened." Jake continued. "The victims all looked similar to Rose. It makes me think that they were paid assassins that thought they had her. One kidnapping in particular was extremely violent. Poor girl was tortured to death."

The Doctor's stomach sank. That could have very easily been his Rose.

"Makes me worry about Melissa. She's missing and we're not sure if they are involved or not."

"Melissa? The telepath from Torchwood? Rose's friend?" the Doctor inquired.

"Yeah, the same." Jake confirmed.

The Doctor held his finger up as if to say, 'wait a minute.' He stood up from the table and grabbed a biscuit. "Just a second. I'll be right back."

He walked back through the sitting room and into the bedroom were Rose still lay sleeping. He looked over at her. She appeared to be sleeping so peacefully. He then remembered why he had came back into the bedroom, looked around and found Rose's phone laying on the nightstand. He picked it up and went back out to join Jake on the deck.

"What's that?" Jake asked from behind his coffee as the Doctor rejoined him.

The Doctor was busy clicking away on the phone, "Rose's phone. She has been messaging Melissa since we've been on the cruise. I remember her saying something about it."

Jake suddenly got concerned. "They can track her using that GPS using that phone number if they have Melissa since she's in contact with Rose!"

The Doctor shook his head at Jake as he continued to look at Rose's phone and click the screen. "Nah, not likely. I thought of that before the house even burnt. I scrambled both of our phone's GPS'. They can't be tracked by any sort of technology."

"Well, what if Rose gets taken again and we need to find her?"

The Doctor looked up at Jake and reminded him. "She didn't have her phone last time she was taken."

"Oh, that's right."

"Besides, I have my ways of finding Rose if that happens again."

"You do?"

"Oh, yes." he cooed.

He lay her phone back on the table and ran his hand through his hair. "She hasn't messaged her in three days. You can look if you want. There's nothing helpful. They were just chatting about this and that. Nothing that would point you in any direction where she might have went. Very bland conversation."

The Doctor collapsed back in a chair and rubbed his face. "I feel very Arthur Dent trying to solve these problems in my jim jams. I'm telling you."

Jake chuckled. "Go put on some clothes and I'll organize my thoughts. It will take a few minutes."

The Doctor shook his head in agreement. He knew this would take a while. Maybe having on some clothes would make him wake up more and enable him to think a bit straighter.

"Alright. Send for some more coffee. I'll be back." the Doctor agreed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Doctor came out of the bathroom wearing his jeans and a black jumper. Rose had found it for him when he first came to this dimension. It looked almost exactly like the one he wore all of the time when he was all ears and leather.

Rose hadn't moved from her slumber. As he passed by her in the bed, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep but didn't move otherwise. He smiled as he saw her sleeping so peacefully. He felt a bit of guilt for putting her into such a deep sleep, but knew it was for the best. After tea with the body guards today, he had to keep her from such discussions.

He walked, barefoot, back onto the deck. Coffee and more biscuits had been delivered. Shakes was also there.

"Shakes!" the Doctor sounded surprised. "Lewis get you out of bed for this?"

"Wouldn't miss it, sir." Shakes told him.

"Good man." the Doctor told him as he slapped him on the back. "Come on in and have some coffee. Kitchen is open all night just for us night owls."

They all sat around the table and took a cup of coffee each.

Jake opened his thick file folders and reveled stacks of paperwork.

"This is everything. Pete doesn't know I'm here, and wouldn't approve. I've been trying to convince him to inform the Doctor, and you Shakes, that you needed to be completely in the loop but he doesn't agree. He maintains that you are both doing your job by keeping Rose safe."

"Idiot man. I can't keep her safe if I don't know what's going on." the Doctor grumbled under his breath.

"Agreed. It's hard to protect someone if you don't know all of the information." Shakes clarified.

"Well, let's dive into it. First of all, Rose's car has been destroyed."

"Yep, knew about that, already." the Doctor said sipping his coffee.

"How did you know that?" Jake asked him.

"I saw it in one of the tabloids. Pretty clever to say it belonged to an unknown teenager that lost control driving it as it went into the Thames. The description was the same. How did you keep Jackie from knowing?"

"She just assumed it was a car that looked just like Rose's. It was printed in black and white so it made it easier."

"So Jackie still had no idea?"

"Oh no, none. She's completely in the dark. Pete insists on that." Jake informed them.

A terrible thought stuck the Doctor. "What if this escalates to the Tyler house? Doesn't she need to know it is a possibility?"

Jake shook his head. "No. She has a team of bodyguards she doesn't even know about. Her and Tony are surrounded at all times."

"Yes, sir. The Quauhtin protect them as well. There is a detail of six currently working at the mansion. Three on a rotation for both Mrs. Tyler and young Tony. We recommended getting the dog because Tony is so active around the estate."

"That he is." the Doctor agreed. "I thought that there were only four of you?" the Doctor said.

"No, sir. We were a crew of twelve when we came here. Two others protect Jake and Director Tyler."

"There's been no activity surrounding them. But, we have still taken precautions." Jake assured the Doctor.

The Doctor sipped his coffee. "Tell me about the hotel."

"How did you know about that?" Jake seemed surprised.

"Jake, just trust me when I tell you that I'm not an easy man to keep secrets from. You have no idea who you are dealing with here. Just give me the information I ask for, damn it." the Doctor demanded.

"Right-o. Sorry." Jake answered. "Well, the morning you two got on ship, we memo'ed to everyone at Torchwood that Rose had been injured and was taking a leave of absence. Basically telling everyone to come to me with anything they needed because Rose would not be available. At the very bottom, it stated that Rose was accepting flowers at the Grand London Hotel until the next afternoon."

The Doctor made a strange face to show his surprise. "Injured? And hanging out in a hotel? Your PR department needs a vacation. That's a terrible cover story."

"I agree. There were four gunman come into the hotel and take hostages that day. No one was hurt, but it was very clear who they were looking for. They were hired in that bar you told us about. We've had everyone go look for it, and no one knows of a Ben Perrick near the Underground. Are you sure you got the name right?"

"Yeah," the Doctor told him. "I'm very sure."

"Then, Thompson, the woman that kidnapped and tortured Rose ended up getting killed yesterday. We transferred her from our holding cells at Torchwood to a more secure prison. She got into a fight with another prisoner, and they broke her neck. It's unclear whether it was related to this case or just a random event."

"I can't say there's any love lost there." the Doctor said as he drank some more of his coffee. He couldn't believe he had even said that. But, that woman was responsible for him very nearly losing Rose.

"Then there are all of these threats that we have had come in." Jake told him as he patted a folder that he had laying on the table.

"Oh, let me look at this then." the Doctor exclaimed. He read a little of each threat, and sorted them into two stacks. He then held up the bigger stack to Jake and said, "Here mate. Toss these in the rubbish."

"What?" Jake questioned.

"Yep," the Doctor said, "Those I sent. I wanted to know how much Pete was telling me. Plus, the bad guys seem to behave worse if they think someone else is after their prize."

Shakes seemed impressed. He shook his head in agreement. "Push them so they would trip up and you could catch them."

"Exactly." the Doctor exclaimed behind his cup of coffee.

"You make a great warrior, Doctor." Shakes told him.

The Doctor considered him for a moment. "I wasn't always called, 'Doctor.'"

Jake just stood there holding the papers. "Well. That's just brilliant!" He grumbled. "We had people working on those. They are still working on those!"

"Yep, and telling the bad guys that someone else is closing in. See my point?" the Doctor explained as he looked over the real threats with Shakes.

"An enemy who might lose what he is fighting so hard for, will push his followers with fewer precautions." Shakes interjected.

"Napoleon said, 'You should never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake.' I'm trying to make these people mess up." the Doctor explained.

"Napoleon?" Shakes questioned.

"Another warrior of Earth. You should read up about him. Interesting guy. Even if he was short. Sortof reminds me of a Sontaran." the Doctor told Shakes.

Shakes shook his head. "Interesting."

Jake shook his head in disbelief as the he walked over to toss the threats in the trash.

The Doctor drank his coffee as he and Shakes looked over the paperwork. After a few minutes, the Doctor got up and went to Rose's purse in the sitting room and took out the Cat in the Hat book with his circular notes. He came back out on the deck and spread his notes out and started looking for something.

"What is this?" Jake asked him.

"Notes I've been gathering about everything that has happened with these people and Rose. I figure if I can create a timeline of events, maybe I can see where it loops or where it crosses someplace so we get a step ahead of them."

"So, this is writing?" Jake asked.

"Yes, the writing of my home planet." the Doctor explained absentmindedly.

"What planet is that?" Shakes asked him.

"Gallifrey. I'm a Time Lord. They don't exist in this dimension, well...they don't exist in the any dimension anymore. I'm the last one." He explained as he looked over his notes.

"I couldn't have it where Rose could read it. I didn't want to scare her. There are some pretty saucey stuff in here. Like this." He said as he pointed at something.

"This threat here was talking about a ship. But not this one. Has one been attacked?"

Jake sat back down, but on the arm of the chair, propping one of his feet in the seat. "Yes, this morning. Same thing. Four men flew in, searched the ship. No casualties, but a few injuries. Again, looking for Rose. That's what prompted me to fly out here. Pete didn't want you to know. "

"Four men, again? Same men?" the Doctor asked.

"We had no idea. We don't think so." Jake said.

"How can you not be sure?" Shakes asked.

"They wore masks that covered their entire faces. Even their eyes." Jake explained.

Shakes looked at the Doctor.

"Are you sure they are human?" the Doctor asked.

"How am I to know? I'd guess the pair of you were human if I didn't know different." Jake asked.

"Do you have video of these attackers?" Shakes asked.

"Yes, here. Let me get my tablet." Jake pulled his tablet out from under all of the paperwork that now littered the entire table top. He grabbed a biscuit and crammed it into his mouth as he brought up video of the hotel hostage situation and handed the tablet to Shakes.

Shakes examined it closely. Then handed it to the Doctor.

"I can't tell. Can you?" Shakes asked.

After the Doctor studied it for a moment he asked, "Maybe a Hostis?"

Shakes shook his head. "I thought so, too. But they just aren't this clever."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in agreement as he thought. "Yeah, I agree. That's above them. Do you have any video of the ship?"

Jake took back the tablet and brought up a video of the ship, then handed it back across the table to the Doctor and Shakes.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked Shakes as they watched the video.

"Hard to tell. It would be strange that they are trying to keep the human race pure when they are hiring non-humans to do the dirty work for them." Shakes declared.

"That's true. Stranger things have happened, though." the Doctor agreed.

"Jake, can you get us a list of the different species that have came to live on Earth through Torchwood?" the Doctor asked.

"That would be difficult. But, yeah. I could manage that. It could take a few days."

"That would be a good place to start." Shakes agreed.

"Have there been any more ships attacked?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know. Not by the time I left Torchwood today, or rather yesterday. That was at 6:00 pm." Jake said.

The Doctor was scratching his chin. "Well, I'll feel better when we're off this boat. We're leaving in the morning at 10:00. Catching a ride to Maryland." he told Jake.

"Don't want to try to leave sooner, just in case they come here?" Jake asked.

"Nah, I'm not running. I've been running all of my lives. If they decide to come tonight, we might finally know who is behind this and it will finally be over. And Rose will be able to sleep without me messing with her blood chemistry."

Jake shook his head as he drank more coffee.

Shakes shook his head. "Bring the battle to the warrior." he declared proudly.

The Doctor looked at him uncomfortably. He couldn't believe he was even wanting this. This wasn't him. Maybe Rose was right. That little bit of Donna was showing more than he would care to admit. And when he thought about it some more, he knew that's exactly what it was.

"Well, I'll stay until you guys leave in the morning. -" Jake told them.

"No, you'll need to leave before Rose wakes up. Otherwise, we'll have to explain why you are here." the Doctor insisted.

"Quite right. Yeah. Didn't think of that." Jake agreed.

Shakes sat next to the Doctor with his arms crossed. He turned his head to the Doctor and asked, "Your Nehyta is still asleep?"

The Doctor had his arms crossed next to Shakes. "Yes. She'll be out for a while. I made sure of that. I didn't want her upset again. Especially after how upset she got at tea."

"Yes, we shouldn't have spoken about this in front of her." Shakes agreed.

Jake sat back down and drank some more coffee. "She overheard you talk about this today?"

"No, she was at the table. I was an idiot and wasn't thinking when Shakes and his guys told us about everything." the Doctor explained.

"No, sir. The fault was mine. I shouldn't have spoken about it in front of your Nehyta. I should have realized she would have gotten so upset."

"Problem is, if we had tried to keep her from it, she would have still gotten upset. It's a very delicate situation with her." the Doctor assured him.

Shakes shook his head in agreement.

The Doctor continued. "I don't blame you at all Shakes. Rose has been hurt very badly. She seems alright, but might never really be. She's trying to be stronger than she really is. And believe me. She is extremely strong. But this is terrible situation. She's dealing with some stuff that that would be hard for anyone. Not just this."

"Has she spoken with you about the Bad Wolf, then?" Jake inquired.

The Doctor suddenly remembered and forcefully pointed a finger in Jakes' direction, "Yes! And I should kick your ass for not telling me about that earlier! She says it has only happened once. Are you sure that's all?"

"As far as I know." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"What is this you are speaking of?" Shakes asked.

The Doctor considered for a moment, but decided that Shakes probably did need to know.

"When Rose was traveling with me, she took the Time Vortex into herself. It seems to have given her certain abilities. She is not only a very strong telepath, but also can physically heal extremely fast. Her wounds from that last kidnapping were all but gone within 48 hours."

Shakes seemed impressed. "I wondered why she was able to start running again with me. I always have enjoyed that."

The Doctor shook his head. "But it's more than that. It's like an entity, or some other form that is taking control of Rose's form. It has immeasurable power. I've seen it bring a man back to life and make him immortal, and destroy a being down to the very atoms in his soul."

Shakes looked impressed. "How long as that been happening?"

Jake spoke. "I saw her do it about four years ago when she first came here. She dissolved a man to nothing. Her eyes glowed yellow and she spoke with an echo. Like a ghost or something."

The Doctor shook his head. "Yes. She doesn't seem to be aware of her actions when it's happening. I believe it happens only when she's extremely scared or angry. She can't control it. I thought I saw her eyes flash with the yellow light when she was being tortured in that video during her kidnapping. I also think I might have seen it when she got angry with me... or the other me... when we were first dumped here in this dimension."

"I agree, Miss Tyler has a lot to deal with at the moment." Shakes said.

"That's why I don't want her bothered with this information. She has enough to get on with at the moment. That alone would be rather overwhelming for anyone."

Jake asked him seriously. "Do you think you can help her?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I really don't know. I have never seen anything like it."

"Well, she is your Nehyta, and you are hers. If anyone can help, it will be you." Shakes encouraged him.

"What is a Nehyta?" Jake asked.

As if they just realized that they had said something that they should have known Jake wouldn't be familiar with, they looked at one another.

"It's a word from the Quauhtin people." the Doctor explained.

"It means, 'the one your soul longs for'." Shakes confirmed.

The Doctor looked back over to Shakes. "Well, more than that. Something like, 'the one you live for and can't live without.'"

Shakes agreed. "Yes. It comes from an old legend."

"But you get the idea." the Doctor said.

"Yeah. Interesting." Jake agreed.

"You speak Quauhtin, sir?" Shakes asked.

"I speak everything. Every language there is." the Doctor told him.

Shakes shook his head clearly impressed.

Jake spoke up, "Why are you going to Maryland? What's there?"

The Doctor took another sip of his coffee, as Shakes helped himself to some biscuits.

"We have been invited to join President Shepherd at Camp David. Harriet Jones is giving us a ride over in the morning, well. Rather in a few hours."

"What time is it?" Jake asked.

"6:17." The Doctor told him, without looking at a clock.

"How do you know that without looking at anything?" Jake asked him.

"It's like a sense I have. Anyway. Yes, Camp David. I'm honestly looking forward to it. I don't think I've ever been there." the Doctor told the men.

Shakes shook his head approvingly.

"Well, you'll be able to speak to Pete then. He was headed there as I left Torchwood. He was going to catch the bullet. He'll probably be there before you will."

The Doctor sat down his coffee. "Oh, I plan on having quiet the chat with Pete Tyler. Don't worry about that."

"Just remember that I'm the one doing you a favor here, Doc." Jake reminded him.

The Doctor waved his hand, "I told you not to worry about your job, Jake. Remember, I'm in good with the boss' daughter. I'll sort this out."

Jake chuckled. "I appreciate that, Doc."

Shakes chuckled at the pair of the men. He turned to the Doctor and remarked, "Some things are the came in every culture, huh?"

The Doctor ran his hand though his hair, "You'd be surprised."

Jake patted the back of the chair as he stood up. "I suppose I should go ahead and start back, then. Keep all of these and see if you can come up with something. I'll keep in touch with you."

"Shakes. Will you keep up with all of this paperwork? Rose doesn't need to see it." the Doctor asked.

"Of course, sir. I'll keep it safe." Shakes agreed.

"Also, don't contact me directly with this, Jake. Contact Shakes. Rose will answer my phone if she sees it is from you." the Doctor told Jake.

"That's a good point. Haven't thought of that."

"Is that alright, Shakes? Sorry, I should have asked."

"Of course, sir." Shakes agreed.

The Doctor was shaking his head, "No, no, no. Not sir. Just Doctor. I'm no sir."

The Doctor stood up and shook Jake's hand. "Thank you, Jake. I really appreciate everything. Have a safe trip back."

"Right-o. I'll be in touch."

Shakes shook Jake's hand, "Safe travels my friend."

Jake slapped Shakes on the shoulder, and saw himself out of the suite.

The Doctor sat back down and poured him and Shakes some more coffee.

"More coffee, Shakes?"

"Sure, thank you!"

Shakes sat down next to the Doctor and started to drink his coffee again.

"Last of your people, huh?" Shakes asked him.

The Doctor looked out at the ocean, "Yep." he popped the 'p.'

"That has to weigh heavy on you, Doctor. Especially, since you are a warrior. Was it a peaceful end?"

"No. It wasn't." the Doctor said quietly as he drank his coffee, still without looking at Shakes.

Shakes grunted. "I'm sorry to hear that. Who was the enemy in the war?"

The Doctor looked at Shakes. Wow, he was clever to have worked that out.

"A race of species called Dalek's. I'm not sure if the exist in this dimension."

Shakes looked down at his coffee, "I've never heard of them. Not to say that they might not be here though. The Void bled for a while before it was closed."

"I believe I got all of the Cybermen and Dalek's when I closed the Void. They were all sucked into it from the Prime Dimension. But, there could have been some here before. It only takes one to make an army of those things. Similar to a Cyberman, but... well...different."

Shakes chuckled and drank more of his coffee.

"Your people. Are any left?" the Doctor asked Shakes.

"Only the twelve of us that came here. That's all I'm sure about. Others probably escaped, but I have no way of knowing. There were others that had colonized other places throughout the universe. Our people try to keep our identity secret in fear that people will steal our children from us. In the past, it has been a real problem. Other species enjoy getting a prize youngster that can phase in and out of reality. They can train them to do things that are rather dishonorable."

"I've never thought of that." the Doctor realized. "A young Quanhtin would be a valuable to a lot of unsavory characters. I hate to ask, but have you ever lost-"

"No, thankfully no. I never had any children. Poltoius did though. His only son. I have him protecting young Tony. I figured he would protect him better than anyone ever could because of that."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "I have to agree. Wow. And you know, that honestly eases my mind more than anything else that I've heard tonight."

The Doctor and Shakes sipped their coffee.

"Well, wait. Your name isn't really Shakes then. Where did you get that?" the Doctor asked.

Shakes chuckled as he looked over at the Doctor. "Doesn't sound like the name of a Quanhtin?"

"No." the Doctor said seriously as curiosity threatened to overtake him.

"You are right. I am known as Summus to my people."

"Summus the Quanhtin? Are you kidding me?" the Doctor squeaked, realizing who he was sitting next to.

"That is I. Summus."

The Doctor was laughing in disbelief and shaking his head. "Wow. Summus the Quanhtin! The supreme leader and trainer of all warrior Quanhtin from the time they exit their education. You are a legend in the Prime Dimension! I imagine you probably are here as well! Your battle strategies are amazing."

Shakes smiled embarrassed. "A warrior is always known for being at the right place and the wrong time."

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. "Wow. It's an honor, sir. Why Shakes, though?"

"Mickey said that all of my other men's names sounded like characters from a famous author here on Earth. Everyone except me. So, he recommended the name William Shakes after some author. I'm not sure, I have never heard of him and no one else has here. Jake has no idea who he was talking about, either."

The Doctor was positivity beaming. "Shakespeare! William Shakespeare! He isn't known in this dimension because some guys published his works under their names instead. His works are very well known, though. Great name! Oh, wow. Mickey might not be such an idiot after all."

"Oh! That explains a lot then. I've often wondered. Mickey would call me Willy Shakes sometimes. I always got the impression he was trying to tease me."

The Doctor was still smiling like a loon. "Oh, I'm sure he was. Don't take offense to it. Mickey is an idiot."

Shakes smiled, "That he is. And a good friend."

Shakes went to stand up. "I'm going to run over and check on our departure schedule. With this storm coming in, they might decide to leave a bit earlier."

"Yeah, I hadn't thought of that. Alright. I think I'll hop in the shower and then try to wake up Rose. Let me know what you find out." the Doctor told him, rubbing his face.

"Of course, Doctor."

"Thank you, Shakes." the Doctor said as he shook Shakes' hand. Shakes grabbed a handful of biscuits and walked out the suite with his coffee cup.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	20. Chapter 20 - President Shepherd

_President Shepherd is honestly based on a cowboy I knew from South Carolina, but I figured more people would identify with him being from Texas if he is a cowboy. Enjoy. I will warn you that the next chapter is a riot!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 20 - President Shepherd

The Doctor was singing when he got out of the shower. Finally, a warm shower to himself that didn't burn his skin. Taking showers with Rose was amazing, but she enjoyed the water temperature a lot hotter than he did. He only could imagine it was because he was used to having a body temperature being a few degrees lower than hers for so much of his life. He would find himself turning the water cooler every time he took a shower with her whenever he could safely do it without her noticing. So far, she hadn't caught on yet. She just figured the hot water was running out. He smiled at his ruse.

He looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his chin. He decided there was no need to shave. He had shaved before they had ate dinner last night with President Harriet Jones, and his stubble wasn't too bad. He put back on his jeans and jumper he had been wearing earlier.

He walked out into the sitting room and checked on his growing TARDIS in his box. Everything looked great. He thought for a moment about turning down the foldback harmonic to give it a bit of a break with its' accelerated growth. But, he decided against it. Rose needed to get out of here as soon as possible. He checked a few more things before he wiggled back out of the box. Satisfied, he stood up and put the lid back on the top of the box. He then took it and slid it into his bigger on the inside jeans' pocket.

He went back out to the deck and made himself another cup of coffee. He was surprised he wasn't that tired. Between his thoughts and Jake's visit, he hadn't slept at all the night before. He had lost count of how many pots of coffee they had called down for in the night. He imagined his rubbish human body was currently being fueled by caffeine. He could feel it all through his body.

There was a knock at the door. The Doctor took his coffee over to answer the door. It was Shakes. His suspicions about the storm changing their departure schedule was correct. They were now planning on taking off at 9:00, sharp. It was already 7:18. He needed to wake up his sleeping Rose.

He thanked Shakes and closed the door.

During his shower, he had been thinking about how he was going to wake Rose up since he had put her into such a deep sleep last night. He had finally worked it out.

He came back into the bedroom and lay down facing her. She was curled up into a pillow that he had put under her head to substitute his chest when he had gotten up last night. He lay his hand on her head and sent a projection to her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose was standing in a grand ballroom. It reminded her of the ballrooms like she had seen in movies set during the 1920s. It was magnificent with gold pillars and long red drapes throughout. It was dim, but loud with activity at the amount of people who were there. A big band played. She could see a woman standing on stage getting ready to sing. The singer was dressed as a flapper.

Just as she started to focus her eyes on what was going on, someone grabbed her hand and spun her around. It was the Doctor. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and tie. He also had on a Fedora. He looked so handsome, but seeing him wearing the hat made Rose laugh out loud. He pulled her into his arms.

 _'You look lovely.'_ he told her.

She looked down to find that she was wearing a dazzling silver flapper dress. Complete with all of the fringes all the way around. She wore white gloves, long pearls and could feel a headband in her hair.

 _'Where are we?'_ she asked.

He walked her over to the dance floor as the band begin to play _'Glory Box'_ by Portishead. He took her into his arms and begin to slow dance with her.

 _'We are still on the cruise ship, my dear!'_ he told her.

 _'Looks like we are in a ballroom.'_ she informed him.

He leaned back so she could see his face. He spoke slowly, _'I thought I would take a page out of your book and wake you up in an interesting way. I know you love to dance. I've always thought this song belonged in this time period.'_

Rose laughed. _'So, you're in my head?'_

He continued to dance with her, _'Yep!'_ he said. Popping the 'p'.

She laughed and shook her head as they danced. _'Life with you is just madness.'_

He laughed back at her. _'Oh, Rose. You just don't even know.'_

 _'But, I love it.'_ she told him.

He kissed her on the end of her nose.

She lay her head on his shoulder and continued dancing with him. She could smell him. Feel him. It all felt so real. He stroked her back as they moved to the music. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

 _'We are going to get off of this boat today.'_ he reminded her. _'A storm has decided to roll in, so we are going to have to leave a bit earlier than we planned.'_

 _'Ugh. I don't want to stop dancing, yet.'_

 _'We'll have to stop soon. The song will end.'_ he informed her.

 _'Can we dance to just one more?'_

He pulled his head back as reflected on her question for a minute as he continued to dance with her. _'Okay, one more, but then you have to wake up.'_

 _'Thank you, love.'_

 _'Slow song or what?'_

 _'It's equal to me. Whatever you want.'_ she told him as she kissed his neck.

The Doctor moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head as he thought about it, _'Hmmm... what song should we dance to next...? Oh! I know!'_

 _'Oh goodness, you seem too excited about this. What are you thinking?'_ Rose asked him.

The band ended their song only for the music to be replaced by a man who walked out with an electric guitar.

 _'They had those in the 1920s?'_ Rose asked.

He looked at her like she had just dribbled on her dress. _'No. This is a dream, Rose. We can listen to anything.'_

The Doctor picked up the tempo of them dancing as the band started playing Big Data's _'Dangerous.'_

 _'Dangerous. Like my pink and yellow ninja who will punch you out of the bed and break your wrist.'_ the Doctor teased her in his silly deep voice.

Rose laughed out loud. _'You are so ridiculous. You are never going to forget that are you?'_

 _'Never!'_ he said as he spun her around as she laughed.

They danced for a bit more.

 _'I love this trashy guitar. I should learn to play the guitar. I've always wanted to.'_ the Doctor told her.

 _'You should! You have some time on your hands now.'_

 _'Oh boy, do I ever! Life, the long way round! It's not for the faint at heart!'_

She laughed at him. _'People do it every day. You're doing fine.'_

He grunted in disapproval as they danced a few more moments.

The Doctor spun her around and sang along, _'I bet you didn't know someone could love this much...'_

She laughed at him. _'You can't sing at all.'_

He laughed back at her. _'I have a beautiful singing voice. I just choose not to use it.'_

 _'Now that's true! A beautiful lullaby voice. This is horrible what you are doing here.'_

He continued to laugh out loud at her as he danced.

 _'Okay, sweetheart. You need to wake up now so we can get to our flight.'_

The projection faded and Rose woke up laying in the bed. The Doctor was laying in front of her, kissing her neck. He held her close.

She raised up and looked at him.

"What?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. That was just strange." She told him as he put her hand to her head.

"What? Don't like my choices in music?" he smiled.

She laughed. "No, that was fine. Just the entire thing was strange."

He looked concerned. "Good strange? Bad strange? Don't ever do that to me again or I'll punch you strange?"

She rubbed her head as she finished sitting all the way up. She chuckled. "I'm not going to punch you for that. That was amazing. You are a better dancer in my head."

"Isn't that always the case?" he teased her as he rolled out of the bed.

She noticed he was already dressed with wet hair. "You're already awake and ready?"

"Well, yeah. I've been up a while." he told her.

She stood up, walked over to look him over closer in the face. He looked worried. Did she know what he had done to her? He rolled his neck back to try to get away from her without moving.

"Your eyes are completely dilated. They both look completely black. What have you done?" Rose demanded.

"My heart is beating like mad, too! I think I've had too much coffee!" he exclaimed.

"How much have you had?"

"At least four pots too much!" he told her.

Seeing the look on her face, he quickly added, "I'm kidding, Rose!"

"Have you been up all night?" she asked him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He put his hand in his hair. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep. My mind wouldn't cut off."

"So, you just lay in the bed awake? I've had nights like that, too." she told him. He kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Woo! You taste like coffee!" she exclaimed. "It must have been strong. If you can't sleep, why are you drinking coffee you daft alien? Like that's going to help!"

He rolled his eyes as he held her in his arms. "I figure if I'm going to stay up all night I should commit to it."

Rose laughed and shook her head and chuckled.

"How did you sleep?" the Doctor asked her. Anxious to see what she would say after he had put her into such a deep sleep.

She thought for a minute. "You know, I don't think I've slept that good in a very long time. I must have been more tired than I thought."

"Well, I noticed the ship was rocking more last night than it had in the past few days. Maybe that's what helped."

"Hmmm...maybe." she agreed. "I need to jump in the shower and get ready. Are we all packed up otherwise?"

"Yeah, I'll handle everything else. Don't worry. Enjoy your shower." he told her as he let her go. She walked away to the bathroom. He started to pull his hair again, nervously.

"Alright. You go drink some water and try to relax. You on a caffeine high can't be a good thing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were currently flying on a helicopter tilt rotor that reminded the Doctor of the V-22 Osprey from the Prime Dimension. The inside of the plane had been sound proofed as much as possible, and it was very quiet. The seating had rows, and then sections where seats were put together in a square so people could chat comfortability. He figured that since they didn't have airplanes, these types of aircraft were probably used rather frequently to take people places quick. A Zeppelin was just so slow.

As soon as the Doctor had ate breakfast and drank some water, he lost his caffeine buzz he had been enjoying. He was sitting on a couch with Rose, sitting perpendicular to the chairs that Harriet and Shakes were sitting in. He propped his head up on his fist and caught himself drifting off a few times. He didn't remember any of it happening, but Rose finally took him and forced him to lay down on the couch. She had someone bring him a pillow and a blanket. He lay down and slept soundly. This body of his just couldn't take saying up all night.

Rose now had Shakes' seat. Shakes had excused himself to go sit with his men. Rose noticed he had propped his head up against the wall and was sound asleep as well. She wondered if he hadn't slept last night either.

"What in the world kept him up all night?" Harriet asked Rose about the Doctor.

"Who knows? He had a hard time sleeping the night before, too. He took a nap in the middle of the day yesterday, but it wasn't that long. I don't know."

"Maybe he had ate too much candy after all." Harriet suggested.

Rose laughed, "That might be it!"

"He's bad about keeping things to himself. Blaming himself for stuff that has nothing to do with him." Rose told Harriet as she chewed her thumb.

"That's the sign of someone with a big heart. He cares. Maybe too much. It's an annoyance, but not a fault."

Rose agreed. "Yeah, I suppose you are right. I just wish he would let me in. Let me help him."

"Maybe he will in time. He's used to being on his own. Maybe he's worried he will scare you if knew everything that goes on in his head."

Rose chuckled. "I can see that. The stuff I do see is pretty scary."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose sat down on the couch next to the Doctor and rubbed his chest to wake him up.

"Are we there already?" he asked her without opening his eyes or moving.

"Nearly. I figured I'd wake you up. Did you sleep good?" she inquired.

He sat up and rubbed his face, then rubbed his hands through his hair making it stand up. He seemed surprised to find he had a blanket laying on him.

"Where did this come from?" he asked her.

"I didn't want you to get cold. I knew you were exhausted. Did you not sleep at all last night?" Rose asked him.

He rubbed his face again. "I told you, I just couldn't get to sleep. I'll get some coffee and be alright. I feel better. I've been asleep for... gosh 5 hours and 49 minutes. Wow. I'll be good."

Rose raised her eyebrow at him. "You know that's weird you can tell that. How do you do that?"

He seemed more awake now. He leaned over, took his index finger and bopped Rose on the end of the nose. "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving." he whispered to her.

"Yeah, Harriet just went to see if they would make you something. We ate already." Rose told him.

"Oh, I like her." he told Rose. Then patted Rose on the thigh, "And not just because she's feeding me."

Rose laughed at him. "You silly old man."

Harriet returned with a tray. She handed it to the Doctor.

"Thank you Harriet. You didn't have to bring this over to me."

"Nonsense." she chuckled. "I had to get up and stretch my legs. I have been sitting too long. I've been enjoying the wonderful conversation with Rose."

The Doctor looked over at Rose, who was sitting next to him on the couch. He looked worried for a moment. "Talking about me?" he asked.

Rose laughed, "You might have came up a few times. I promise. I only said nice things about you."

He smiled as he started eating his ham and cheese sandwiches.

"No, we were talking about where you planned to go after staying at Camp David. Have you given it any thought?" Harriet asked the Doctor.

"Honestly no. We had planned on going to New York, but I'm not sure. I figure I'll let Rose decide." he said as he took a drink of tea.

"I'm good with still going to New York. And I have a surprise for you once we get there!" Rose told him.

His eyes lit up as he swallowed his bite. "For me? What is it?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope. That's not how a surprise works. You'll have to find out once we get there. I've already arranged everything. Shakes is excited about it, too."

"What? Shakes knows? But I can't?" he complained.

"Yep! What was it you asked me a few days ago? 'Isn't it nice not knowing?'" she asked him with her tongue in her teeth.

Oh, how he loved it when she did that. He laughed and blew out his frustration as he smiled. "Okay, I'll just be surprised. Looking forward to it." He told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They landed in a lovely field of grass surrounded by a forest. A beautiful river was the first thing they saw as they exited the plane. The Doctor held Rose's hand as they turned around and saw the huge home known as Camp David. It looked like a hunting lodge in the middle of the forest.

Harriet came up behind them. "Could I possibility be so forward to ask you to escort me to the house, Doctor?"

He held his arm out as she took it. "It would be my honor Madam President." he smiled. Rose was on his other arm. All three of them were all smiles as they walked toward the house.

They were almost at the door when a short, very round man wearing a cowboy hat ran out of the house to meet them. As soon as he reached them, he took off his hat to show his very short grey hair.

"Harriet! How the hell are you?" he demanded as he ran up to her.

She let go of the Doctor's arm and took the man's hand. He pulled her in and kissed her on her cheek. "It's damn good to see you!" The Doctor noted his very Texan accent.

Harriet laughed, "It's wonderful to see you too, Howie! You remember Rose Tyler-" Rose let go of the Doctor's arm.

"Of course! How are you my precious piece of calico?!" He exclaimed as he kissed Rose on the cheek as well. Rose blushed as she laughed.

"I'm just wonderful, Howie. How are you?" she told him.

The Doctor looked confused. Rose knew the President of the United States on a first name basis as well?

"Now, who is this high falutin fellow?" he demanded as he noticed the Doctor standing there.

"This is Rose's boyfriend." Harriet introduced him.

"Doctor Johnathan Smith." The Doctor said as he shook the President's hand.

"Well, if that doesn't take the rag off the bush! Yer most welcome. Pete hasn't stopped talking about you since he got here, Doc. Death-on since dawn. He talks as if you are his wheel horse. He's already at the bar painting his toenails." President Howard told him.

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry, Pete's doing what?"

"Drinking! What the hell do you foreigners call it? I'm too hell-fired to get anything productive done today, so we're just going to tie one on. Bring all the shoot on in the house. The hands will bring in the caboodle."

Harriet took Howie's arm as he escorted her into the house.

"Sure thing. We'll be right in." Rose called after them as they walked in the house.

The Doctor was trying to control his laughter. As soon as they were out of earshot, "Oh my god, Rose. Is he for real?"

Rose chuckled, "Oh yes. I couldn't wait for you to meet him. Can you understand anything he says?"

The Doctor continued to laugh with his eyes as big as saucers. He ran his hand through his hair. "I think I need to ask for subtitles. Geez. I've never met anyone I couldn't follow until now. This will be interesting. Can you understand him?"

"Not really. I catch a few things. Tony does a hilarious impersonation of him." Rose informed him.

"He does a hilarious impersonation of himself." The Doctor remarked, not removing his hand from his hair. "How the hell does he run the country talking like that. Can anyone understand him?"

Rose laughed, "That's the funny part. He doesn't talk like that in his political life. But, this is really him. You can understand everything he says when he's giving a speech or whatever."

The Doctor was still in a state of disbelief. "Wow. When you think you've seen it all."

He shook it off and looked down at Rose who was laughing under her breath at him. He laughed and said, "Well, let's go then you little piece of calico."


	21. Chapter 21 - Camp David

_I would like to thank Christy-Flare for helping me with this section._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 21 - Camp David

Rose and the Doctor joined the others in the house. President Shepherd's wife met them at the door. She was a lovely, middle aged lady with her hair all done up in a tight bun on the back of her head. As soon as she saw Rose, she held out her hands and hugged her.

"Oh Rose. It is so good to see you again. I'm so glad you came!" she told Rose.

"Thank you for having us. This is my boyfriend, Doctor Johnathan Smith." Rose introduced him.

The Doctor held out a hand, and the lady pulled him into a full embrace and kissed him on the cheek. He couldn't help but be a bit startled. He was so out of his element with these people. He held onto Rose's hand, afraid of what might happen next.

"It's so nice to meet you, Doctor. My name is Caroline Shepherd. I'm Howie's wife. Make yourself at home. Pete is already here in the bar. Why don't you all go upstairs and get settled, then you can come on down. We'll catch up then. Rose, we have you in the same room you stayed in last time."

The Doctor felt like he had stepped into the Twilight Zone. Rose had been here before? He wondered briefly if he was still asleep on the helicopter.

He picked up the suitcase that Lewis had brought in for him, and Rose lead him upstairs to their room. It was a small room with a very rustic feel to it. The bed looked to be put together with logs. There was a dark green duvet on the bed and a quilt tossed on the chair in the corner. A stuffed deer head looked down at the bed. Attached to the bedroom, was a small bathroom. Rose took off her jacket and tossed it on the bed. Then she went straight into the bathroom and washed her hands. The Doctor sat their suitcase in the corner of the room.

"You're oddly quite. What's wrong?" she asked the Doctor.

He shook his head. "Nothing...well, no...something. It's just...just, very little gets by me. I had no idea you knew the President of the United States and his wife? That you have stayed at Camp David?"

Rose leaned against the door of the bathroom to look at him. She smiled with her tongue in her teeth. "You never asked."

"Phhht... geez. I have to ask? What the hell, Rose Tyler?" He tossed his hand in the air.

No doubt about it. Rose was laughing at him. "Yeah, he's a friend of Dad's. He knew him before he was elected. I believe they have known one another for years, although I have no idea how they met. He is Tony's godfather, if you can imagine that. Harriet drug me over here not too long after I first came to this dimension. She figured if she could get me away from everything, I would be better. Well, we didn't come here. We went to their house in Texas. Caroline at just had her son, Jacob, few years before."

"Did it help?" The Doctor stood on the other side of the room with his hands in his pockets listening to Rose.

Rose nodded her head. "I believe so. He doesn't know the full story. He just knows that I had lost you. He doesn't believe it was either one of our faults. It was just a big fight we had or something to that effect. I got a speech about 'bucking up' and 'pulling myself up by my bootstraps.' I don't know, I still don't really understand it."

"Yeah, I understand why. People in America don't talk like this! How can anyone understand him? Does he even understand himself? Is it English he is speaking?"

Rose laughed and tossed her hand in the air. "Who knows? The best thing in the world is to get him and Mum together. Her with her Cockney slang and him! Oh it's hysterical."

That was too much for the Doctor. He turned around to look out the window behind the bed and ran his hand through his hair. "My god. I think my brain would short out with the pair of them. Wow." He said as he shook his head.

"Mum told him that she 'parked his horse near the jam on the frog' last time she was here. I thought I might die. He never figured out what she was saying."

"What the hell was she saying?" the Doctor chuckled.

"She had parked his horse near the car on the road. Jam-jar-car. Frog-toad-road. You know."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I don't. Crazy ape language! Your Mum doesn't speak like that when I'm around. Why?"

"She figures you can't understand her, I suppose. I've never noticed."

"So, then he became President..." the Doctor continued for her.

"Yeah, there was an alien...thing. Misunderstanding really. Dad sent me over to help the Pentagon sort it out. We came here after everything was done and relaxed for a couple of days. Rode horses. It was fun."

"What sort of alien was it? What happened?" he asked as he continued to hold her.

"They were the Peregrinus. They were looking for some plants they needed for medicine. They grow in the Midwest. I helped with the negotiations. It was really a simple affair. Not a big deal. At least they asked us for them, instead of just coming in and grabbing them. Causing a problem."

The Doctor beamed. "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around her Doctor. He bent down to kiss her. "I'm so proud of you Rose. Peregrinus can be very violent when they get angry. Wow. You are amazing."

Rose smiled back. "I had a good teacher."

He smiled like a loon at her and made that happy noise in the back of his throat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They walked down the staircase, back down into the living room together. The Doctor had Rose's hand. He stopped as they got to the bottom of the staircase.

Rose noticed, "What's wrong?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, "Just preparing myself."

She laughed at him. "Oh for goodness sakes. Come on. You will never forget this. Just don't punch anybody."

"I'll be good." he reassured her.

They walked into the bar together. Pete and Howie were pouring something in some glasses.

Pete jumped up and met them both. He hugged Rose and kissed her on the cheek. "Rose my sweetheart. Have you had a good time on your cruise?"

"Oh, we have. Thank you so much." Rose beamed.

He shook the Doctor's hand. "How are you, Doctor? Great to see you!"

The Doctor had a smile on his face. "Just fine, Pete! Great to see you as well. What you drinking?"

"I honestly don't know. Howie, what is this?"

Howie was leaning down behind the bar. "Oh, whip your chin! I think that's Wild Mare's Milk."

Howie raised back up and looked at the Doctor as he poured Rose a glass of wine. He sat it on the bar and smiled at her.

"Here you go you darling trat." he told her softly.

He then turned to the Doctor. "What'd ya have, Doc? Are you a wolfer or do you just want to hang over here and yammer?"

Rose patted the Doctor on the back as she walked over to sit with Harriet and Caroline on the other side of the room. "Don't worry. He doesn't bite."

The Doctor was still in disbelief. He looked at Pete. "Help?"

Pete laughed, "He wants to know what you want to drink."

"Oh! Well, I don't know. What do you have?"

Howie looked around. "Well, are you a white-liner or sort-of whomper-jawed with your drinking?"

The Doctor looked at Pete, who was laughing under this breath. "I've never thought about it."

Howie slapped the bar. "Well, most men don't I reckon. I don't have any widow-makers, although she's not your widow right? Y'all are just cutting a rusty, right? Aren't thinking about getting hitched are you?"

The Doctor was so confused. "What?"

Pete was laughing into his drink.

Howie waved his hand as if to calm the Doctor down. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't want you to feel worse than a cat in a roomful of rockers."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Howie." the Doctor said.

Pete took a drink of whatever he had as he continued to laugh under his breath. "Give him some of that whiskey you send me. He likes that."

Pete turned to the Doctor and said, "Once you have a few drinks, you'll be able to understand Howie a bit better."

The Doctor sat down at the bar apprehensively. Howie sat a glass in front of him and poured it full of the same whiskey that the Doctor had the day he had punched Thomas out.

"Here's you some of who-hit-John here."

"Actually we call that who-hit-Thomas." Pete told Howie.

"Thomas?" Howie grunted. "Hell, he probably needed it. Doc doesn't seem like a wrathy sort."

The Doctor leaned over at Pete and asked quietly, "Is that a good thing?"

"I think so." he said rubbing his face. "We've gotta get the Doctor caught up to us Howie."

"Sounds good. Then I'll scare up some notes so we can give the ladies a good stomp."

The Doctor looked back at Pete, "Is that a good thing?"

Pete looked at the Doctor and nodded to assure him it was as he chuckled under his breath.

Howie looked at Pete. "That will wrinkle his spine. I only have one other drink that's stronger. But, I don't keep any washy stuff here. That's for the White House."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and looked behind him at Rose. She was laughing quietly at him as she sat with Harriet and Caroline on the couch. He drank the entire glass and Howie poured him another one. He sat the bottle next to the Doctor's glass. "That's yours. It will get you up to the hub in no time."

The Doctor laughed under his breath and took another drink.

Just then a German Shephard ran through the room and jumped on the Doctor.

"What in tarnation?!" Howie exclaimed.

"Zeus!" the Doctor was surprised to see him. He looked behind him just in time to see Tony and another little boy come running through the door.

Tony saw Rose sitting with the ladies first. "Rose! I didn't know you were here! Is the Doctor here, too?" He asked as he wildly looked around.

He spotted the Doctor over at the bar. The Doctor got up off of the stool, kneeled down, and held both hands out for Tony. Tony smiled ear to ear as he ran and leap into the Doctor's arms. The Doctor picked him up, then tossed him into the air just enough for Rose to gasp. He caught him and held him in his arms.

"Doctor! Where's your cast? " Tony asked him. Pete heard his son and noticed it was missing, too.

The Doctor turned around and sat back down on the stool, sitting Tony on his lap.

"My hand is all better. I didn't need it anymore." He told Tony as he pulled his hand around to show the little boy his hand making a fist. "See. It's all better."

"That was fast." Pete remarked.

"It's a long story. I'll go into it sometime later." the Doctor told him.

Pete accepted his answer and took another drink.

"I don't have my cast anymore either!" Tony told the Doctor as he brought his hand down to show him a tiny splint. "I went swimming with my other one. Mum made them get me a splint instead."

As if he just noticed she was missing, "Where is Jackie?"

"Daddy brought me and Zeus. Mum is sick and he didn't want us to get it."

"Jackie is sick?" He asked Pete, not letting go of Tony.

"Yeah, damn flu. I've been promising that I'd bring him to play with Jacob for weeks. Jacks' will be fine."

"It's terrible when your woman is namby-pamby. Especially Jackie. She's a great sage hen."

The Doctor laughed as he wondered what Jackie would say to being called that. Then he wondered what it even meant.

Tony asked the Doctor. "Have you met my friend? This is Jacob! He's six. I'm teaching him to read."

"Mind you don't teach him to talk like you nippers from the Old Country." Howie playfully fussed at Tony.

Tony turned around and sat down on the Doctor's lap. Then he took his small hand and slapped the bar. "Well, the tarnation!" he yelled at Howie.

The entire room erupted in laughter.

"Skedaddle you yippers!" Howie called playfully after them as he laughed at Tony.

Tony climbed down off the Doctor's lap. "How long will you be here?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Rose. " the Doctor told him.

"Okay!" he said as he ran off.

Howie looked at Tony run off. "He ain't no saphead, that's for sure. Must take after Jack's."

The Doctor laughed at that.

Pete chuckled, too. "Nah, he's a good kid. Been reading all day. It's his new thing. I understand I have you to thank for that, Doctor."

"No, he already had it figured out. I just helped him a bit." the Doctor explained.

"No matter. I'm grateful. Thank you." Pete told him.

"Let's cut a rug with these fillies. Then we can get back to painting our noses." Howie declared as he turned on a radio that started playing some country music. The Doctor recognized the song as Garth Brooks' _'Two Pina Coladas'_.

The Doctor and Pete watched as Howie walked across the room and bowed to each of the ladies in turn. Then he held out a hand to his wife, Caroline. She laughed and took it. He took her over to a open place in the room and began dancing with her.

Seeing that the other men were still at the bar, Howie yelled over at them. "Shoot Luke, or give up the gun, boys."

The Doctor looked back at Pete smiling. "He has to be the most interesting person I've ever met in all of my lives. And that is saying something!"

Pete was looking at Howie and Caroline. "Oh yes. Howie is one of a kind. Can you understand anything he's saying?"

"Not really." the Doctor confessed.

Pete chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll help you. I've known Howie a long time. Most stuff, you just catch the context." Pete told him as they both took a drink.

They both stood up. Pete rebuttoned his jacket. "Well, let's go ask these ladies for a dance."

The Doctor looked over at Pete, "I've got the blond!"

Pete laughed at him as they walked over and took the ladies over to the area where Howie was dancing with Caroline. Pete and Harriet danced together, while the Doctor danced with his Rose. They all danced for a long time together.

Pete cut in to dance with Rose for a while, so the Doctor danced with Harriet. When Caroline had to excuse herself for a bit, Howie cut in to dance with Harriet, but not without dancing with the Doctor for a few moments first. That caused everyone to laugh, and Howie declared that the Doctor wasn't a "shave tail dancer." The Doctor guessed that was a good thing.

The Doctor danced with Caroline once she came back into the room.

Without warning, Rose and the Doctor's song came on. He was feeling comfortable enough that he went back over to Pete and declared, "I'm sorry, Pete. But I need to dance with Rose. This is our song."

Pete kissed Rose on the cheek and put her hand back into the Doctor's. They had such a great time dancing together. Howie sang along to 'How Sweet it Is' while he danced with Caroline. It was probably the clearest he had spoken all night. The Doctor and Rose laughed hysterically listening to him while they continued to dance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had dinner, which was an extremely informal affair. The Doctor didn't even sit down the entire time. They had shrimp and small pieces of cut up steaks. Howie explained that it was easier to visit and chat if you could move around. He said that he got enough sitting down and being formal at the White House. Tony and Jacob sat in the floor and tossed small pieces of steak into one another's mouths. Zeus ate anything that hit the floor.

The atmosphere was so happy and welcoming. The Doctor didn't think he had stopped smiling since he had stepped off of the stairs earlier that evening with Rose. President Shepherd and his wife were extremely curious about him and asked him a lot of questions. Most of which, he was able to deflect. But, it did put his skills at redirecting a conversation to the test. Rose answered a lot of things for him, which he appreciated. He wasn't completely sure what all they had been told about him. The Doctor stood behind Rose as she sat at the table. He would rub her shoulder while they spoke. He sometimes would reach down and eat off of her plate.

He also noticed that Rose was laughing a lot. He hadn't witnessed a time that was not smiling since they gotten there. He was so thrilled that she was happy. He always wanted her to be happy.

They went back into the sitting room after dinner. The ladies remained in the kitchen around the table, chatting about this and that and drinking wine.

The men returned to the bar and continued drinking whiskey, or whatever Howie had over there. He confessed that some of it he wasn't sure of. After about an hour, he yelled across the room.

"Hey, Caroline! Can you please bring me those salt water vegetables!?"

Howie noticed the Doctor's glass was empty. He picked up the bottle and poured him another drink. "Here. Take a another drink of oh-be-joyful. No need it in going up the spout!"

The Doctor laughed at him. Pete had taken off his jacket and lay it on the back of a chair he was now sitting in, close to the bar.

"It takes less balance to sit in those chairs. I think ole London boy Pete, is a bit slewed." Howie told the Doctor quietly.

"No wonder. You've had me drinking since I got here this afternoon!" Pete fussed at his friend.

"I might have to cut him off." Howie declared.

Redirecting his attention to the Doctor, Howie asked, "So, you gave Thomas a slogging? I would have paid to see that. He has always been a slangander."

"I just punched him once. I was intoxicated." the Doctor explained.

Then he realized, that he had answered Howie. Was he drink really helping him understand him? This was the strangest thing he had ever experienced.

"So, you are a mean drunk? Good thing we are warned. Well, don't worry. Pete says you didn't skip a cog. "

Pete laughed and agreed. "Nope, he was in the right. He accused the Doctor of being in on this trouble we have been having with Rose."

Howie looked surprised. "Well, he's more beef headed than I thought. Those people are as savage as a meat axe. Clearly, Rose has herself a Belvidere man from the Old Country. What more do you foreigners want?"

Pete rubbed his face as he smiled. It was clear he was quiet intoxicated. The Doctor wondered if Howie was.

"You've both been drinking since this afternoon?" he asked Pete.

"Yeah, I got here about an hour before you did." Pete chuckled.

"Yeah, so bend your elbow Doc." Howie fussed at him.

The Doctor continued to drink the strong whiskey. His head was already swimming.

"One day, that Thomas will get nailed to the counter. You mark my words!" Howie demanded.

Pete waved his hand. "I don't think he's like that. I just think he's ..."

"A Nancy-boy." Howie filled in. "He's needed his plow cleaned for a while, if you ask me. I'm glad Doc took care of it."

The Doctor laughed. He didn't have to know what he was saying to appreciate it.

"This mess with Rose will sort itself out. We just have to wait to see how the cat jumps. Then we can we settle our hash with them." Howie told them.

Caroline brought them over a tray of oysters.

"Do you eat raw oysters, Doctor?" Pete asked him as he rubbed his cold glass of whiskey on the side of his face.

"Yeah! Haven't had them in years." the Doctor agreed.

" We had these flown in this morning. Hey sent us a slue of pokes full." Howie told them as he took another drink.

Pete interjected for the Doctor's understanding. "That means a lot."

"I wonder if those chickabiddy's want any of these? Caroline. Hollar at those boys!" Howie called across the room.

Howie then spoke to the men. "I figure we'll go out on the savanna tomorrow. Let the boys ride. Do you ride, Doc?"

"Ride what?" he asked Howie.

"Horses." Pete informed him.

"Oh! Yeah, I know how to ride. I recently had a horse named Arthur."

"That's a good name for a horse! I like it!" Howie agreed. "Hey! A rider, too! Rose can pick them!" He scratched his chin. "I don't have any outlaws, but I wouldn't put you on one of those anyway. Don't want to make Rose a widow before she can make an honest man out of you."

The Doctor looked at Pete, "What?"

Pete was laughing under his breath. He waved his hand. "Really, don't worry about it."

"So, you are a sawbones, Doc?"

"I'm a what?" the Doctor asked and looked at Pete.

"A surgeon." Pete explained. "No, he's not that sort of Doctor, Howie."

"What sort, then?" Howie asked.

"Several. Mostly astrophysics, but I am a medical Doctor as well." the Doctor said as he poured himself another glass and drained it.

"Well, Rose doesn't have herself a scamp!" Howie declared.

"Is that a good thing?" the Doctor asked Pete.

Pete nodded his head to assure him it was.

"Hell yeah it is. As my Momma would say, 'Rose has found herself a brick shit house.'"

Pete spit his drink out at that laughing.

"Jesus, Howie. Really?" He was laughing hysterically. That made the Doctor start laughing.

"What? That's what she would have said. Don't be such a prude, Pete." Howie told him as he tossed Pete a towel to wipe himself up.

"Are you a soldier, Doctor?" Howie asked.

The Doctor drank and shook his head. "No, not anymore."

"Ah. That means he's seen the elephant then." Howie said.

"What? What elephant?" the Doctor asked, completely confused.

"Means you have been to war." Pete told him.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor agreed quietly.

"Men who brag they were a soldier, never saw battle. Those who went to war, never want to think of it again. Served King and Country, huh?" Howie asked.

"Something like that." the Doctor agreed. Maybe the drink was affecting him. Howie not only was making sense, he actually seemed to be pretty clever.

"How are you doing over there Howie?" Pete asked him.

"I'm a bit slewed, but fine. Poor me some more of that neck oil!" he demanded of the Doctor.

The Doctor poured some more drink in Howie's glass.

"I want to make sure you know that I love that Rose darling like she was my own. She came here a few years ago with a tear squeezer. Remember, that I have Marines and Navy Seals. Don't break her heart, again." Howie told him forcefully.

"I don't ever want to. I can't imagine my life without her." the Doctor told him.

"Then don't let her get away from you. She's better than Texas butter on biscuits." Howie told him.

The Doctor heard Pete laughing behind him.

"I completely agree." the Doctor said, not really sure what he was agreeing to.

It was the craziest thing the Doctor had ever experienced. The men ate all of the oysters as much as the Doctor could tell. They drank and chatted all night long. As the night wore on, the Doctor started understanding more of what Howie was saying. That was fortunate, because Pete excused himself when the ladies went to bed. Tony and Jacob were having a camp out in the movie room with Zeus.

Howie and the Doctor where left alone at the bar. As far as the Doctor could tell, they had drank the entire bottle of that whiskey. Howie was no longer able to stand up anymore. He went to lay down on the couch.

"Well, I never thought a foreigner would drink me under the table." he declared. "You're alright, Doc."

Rose came downstairs just as Howie was laying down. It was late at night.

"Everyone has gone to bed except you guys." She told them.

"I'm shot in the neck, baby. I'm sleeping on this couch tonight." Howie declared. Rose laughed at him.

The Doctor laughed at his new friend. Rose walked over to him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He told her.

Rose didn't believe it and looked at him skeptically. "Right..."

"Really! I'm alright." the Doctor told her.

"That's the word we are probably looking for." Rose pointed out.

"Phhhhht..." the Doctor said as he turned his head.

Howie yelled across the room. "I really like your dandy fellow there. Don't tally about and just get hitched already. We'll throw you a shin-dig here at Camp David. The politicians will love that!"

"Easy cowboy." Rose laughed at him. She took the Doctor's hand and he got up off the stool. Rose stood there for a minute looking at him.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Why are you staring at me?"

She held his hand and lead him out of the room. "Night Howie." She called as she walked by him covering himself up in a quilt on the couch.

"Turn out of the light sweet thing." Howie asked her quietly.

Rose turned out the light on their way out. She was impressed that the Doctor walked without any problems up the stairs and to their bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22 - Drunken Confessions

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Chapter 22 - Drunken Confessions

The Doctor collapsed into the bed once he and Rose were in their room. He lay on his back and rubbed his hand in his hair.

"How are you doing?" Rose asked him as she sat on the side of the bed, facing him.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine! Really. I told you that it takes a lot to get a Time Lord drunk."

He did look fine.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Just stay there." she told him.

He lay there, rubbing his head.

A few moments later, Rose came back into the room. She had changed into her pajamas.

"Rose, can you turn off the ceiling fan?"

Rose looked up at the fan. "It's not on."

"It's not?"

"No. Are you sure you are okay?"

"But it's spinning."

"Maybe it's the room, Doctor."

He rubbed his head. "Maybe it is."

She handed him her phone, "Can you put that on the nightstand for me?"

"Sure." He took the phone and rolled too fast and fell into the floor with a loud thump.

"Oh my god!" Rose screamed. She rushed to the other side of the bed to find the Doctor laying on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Are you hurt?" she laughed at him.

He could only shake his head no. He was laughing too hard to form words.

Rose rolled her eyes at him and started laughing. "Here, let me help you back up on the bed."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, no Rose. I need to lay here a minute."

She sat down next to him. He lay his head in her lap as he lay in the floor and continued to laugh.

He pulled himself together and tried to reassure her. "Rose, I'm fine. Really. It's just a smaller bed than I'm used to."

"Right." she mumbled as she laughed at him. "I think you are trashed, old man."

"I'm not!" he said laughing at her.

"Prove it." she demanded.

"How can I prove something like that? Just take my word for it!" he demanded.

He grabbed her hand and held it.

Rose wasn't buying it. "Okay, let me ask you something."

He laughed at her, "Sure, sweetheart. Ask me anything."

Rose thought. "What's in your box?"

He got serious. "Now, that. I've decided I'm going to tell you what that is." He said as he pointed up to her. "But, not tonight. You are going to figure out soon if I don't, and then you are going to be really mad."

"Mad enough to punch you?" she teased him.

"No." he said seriously. "Mad enough to leave me. And I can't let you."

He started to laugh at her again.

"You daft alien. You are so funny." she chuckled at him. Was he serious? What on earth could he be hiding.

Rose never thought she'd ever see her Doctor in such a state.

"That's the best question you have for me, Rose? Really? All of time and space? I've seen all of that. Twice in some causes. In one case, five of me saw it! And you are worried about a box?"

He stopped and ran his hand through his hair. "It was just five of me, wasn't it? I can't remember."

Rose thought for a moment. "You probably won't remember this in the morning."

"Nah, I'm sure I will. I'm very clever, remember?" he reassured her as he tapped the side of his head and winked at her. Rose could feel his emotions. She felt happiness, extreme absentmindedness, and love. She smiled at him as she realized he so secure with her. She felt that stronger than anything else coming from him.

"How many companions have you ever had?" Rose asked.

"A maths question. Hmmm... I'm usually good at maths." He scratched his chin. "I don't know, there's been a lot." he told her.

"Okay, who was your first ever companion?"

He rubbed her hand in his.

"The very first?" He pulled her hand up to kiss it. "I usually don't talk about her. It was a very, very long time ago."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She started feeling sadness from him. Heartache.

"No, it's alright." he told her as he rubbed her hands in his. "Her name was Susan. She was beautiful."

She could feel the love he was feeling as he spoke of her.

"Did you love her?" Rose asked him curiously.

"Of course I did! Still do!" he demanded as he looked her seriously in the face. "She was with me for a very, very, very long time."

"Did you have grand adventures?" Rose teased him.

"Oh, we did. First time out we managed to crash into some caverns in the moon. The idiots there tried to take apart my TARDIS and caused the stasis field to breach. It froze me, Susan and the idiots there until the TARDIS could recharge herself."

"How long did that take?" Rose asked.

"450 million years." the Doctor told her as he looked up at her face and laughed. "Can you believe that?"

Rose was sure he was kidding. She shook her head and chuckled. "What happened to her?"

"She left me and married David." he told her as he rolled his head in her lap a bit. He rubbed her hands in his.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose felt bad for him, she was feeling his sadness.

He looked up at her seriously. "No, it's okay. I told her to. She needed a normal life. I had already had my life. She didn't need to hang around with an old man like me forever."

Rose looked shocked at those words. "Gosh, sounds like me and you. Didn't you say the same about us years ago?"

"No, Rose." he told her seriously as he closed his eyes and shook his head in her lap. "We are different. You are human...well... Susan wasn't." Then as though he just realized it. "Although, David was human."

Rose could feel his heartache and sadness continue. "She thought she needed to stay and take care of me. I was very old. In fact, I regenerated from old age not long after she left. I told her that I didn't want her to be anxious, cry, or have any regrets. They needed one another. She didn't need me anymore."

"How could you know that?" Rose asked him. She could feel his sorrow, but also his determination.

"I just knew. I can't explain it." he told her as he closed his eyes. "She would have wasted her life away with me. She ended up adopting three children and then her and David had a son later. Alex. That's my middle name too!" He smiled like a loon.

"Boy, you are trashed." Rose laughed at him.

"Yeah, I think I might be." he said as he smiled really big.

"Susan wasn't human? What was she?"

"A Time Lady." he said as he brought Rose's hands up to kiss them. "She was almost done at the Academy when we left Gallifrey. I wanted her to be happy. There was nothing left for us there, so we left."

"Do you think she was happy?"

He looked up and her and smiled. "She told me it was the best time of her life."

Rose couldn't believe he was telling her this. He had told her a lot that he had ran away, but never knew he was with someone.

"Do you feel like trying to lay down in the bed, yet?" Rose asked him.

"We're not in the bed?" the Doctor asked her.

"No, sweetheart. We are in the floor."

"Oh. That explains why this mattress is so hard."

Rose laughed at him as she helped him up into the bed. She took off his shoes and got him settled.

"Yeah, this is much better. Thank you, Rose." she lay on his shoulder and kissed him as he held her in his arms.

His eyes were closed. "I love you more than I really should, Rose. Susan always tried to get me to see the best in humans, and I was always so scared of them. I wonder what she would say to see us together."

"Do you think she would be happy for you?" Rose asked him.

"Probably shocked as hell. But, yeah. She would have wanted me to be happy, too. I'm sure of it. She was a precious child." he said sleepily. He rubbed her back and arm. Then he stopped.

Rose lay there for a while. She was nearly sure that the Doctor had went to sleep.

She whispered, "I love you, Doctor."

He didn't open his eyes. He turned his face and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, too Rose. Don't worry about what Jake said. We'll get it all sorted."


	23. Chapter 23 - Hangover

Chapter 23 - Hangover

Rose woke up with a small headache the next morning, so she couldn't imagine what the Doctor was going to feel like once he woke up. She went down to the kitchen and got him a tall glass of water and some ibuprofen. She came back upstairs to find the Doctor laying on his side with the pillow over his head.

"Rose. Is that you?" his muffled voice asked her.

"Yes, it's me. How are you this morning?" she asked him quietly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Howie and Pete are evil, mean people." he moaned from under his pillow.

Rose chuckled at her Time Lord. "I assure you, they are probably feeling just as bad this morning. Here, drink this water and take this. It will make you feel better."

He raised up and looked at the pill.

"It's ibuprofen. Not aspirin." she assured him.

"Pity. I'd like to be put out of my misery." he told her as he took the pill and drank some water.

"What do you remember from last night?" she asked him.

He sat up in the bed, and rubbed his head. His hair was all over the place already, his face was covered in stubble. He thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I remember I started understanding what Howie was saying. That should have been my first clue I needed to stop."

Rose looked down at the floor and laughed.

"God, my face hurts. Why? Did I get into another fight?"

"No." Rose assured him. "It's probably from laughing too much."

"Oh. That's interesting. Never had that happen before. My chest hurts, too. Is that why?"

Rose smiled. "Most likely. I'm glad you had such a good time."

He pulled the pillow back over his face. "Ugh, but paying for it this morning. Blimey."

Rose laughed at him and patted his thigh.

"Rose. I feel like hell." his muffled voice told her.

"Been there, mate. Give the medicine a few minutes. You're going to feel like shit most of the day. But, you'll be alright."

"Rose alright, or Doctor alright?" he inquired from under the pillow.

"Rose alright, of course." she assured him.

She rubbed his thigh as he lay there.

"You said some crazy stuff last night." she told him.

"Don't pay attention to anything I might have said last night." his muffled voice said.

"Do you remember any of it?" she asked him.

From under the pillow, the Doctor answered her. "I remember eating oysters. A lot of oysters. I remember Pete going to bed and Howie threatening if I broke your heart, he was going to send United States Marine Corps after me."

"You don't remember me coming downstairs to get you, or our conversation once we got back up here?"

He took the pillow off of his head and rubbed his face. "No. I don't remember any of that."

Then suddenly realizing something, "I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?"

"No." Rose assured him, "And you'll be proud of yourself. You still refused to tell me what is in your box."

He covered his face back up with the pillow. "I really need to stay away from that damn whiskey."

Rose laughed at him.

"Come on, my hung over Time Lord. I'll help you take a hot shower. It will make you feel better."

The Doctor didn't come out from under his pillow. "I don't know if anything can help this. I miss regenerating. I feel like I would be close right now."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Rose fussed at him as she took his pillow away from his head.

He rolled out of the bed as she lead him into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and helped him take off his jumper.

He rubbed his head with both hands, "Ah!" he exclaimed loudly as his eyes popped wide open.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Pushing acetalaldehyde out of my liver. It will make me feel better faster."

Rose gave him a funny look. "That's weird you know."

Rose took off her pajamas as he removed the rest of his clothes as well. He wrapped his arms around her nude body.

"You are right, Rose. This does make me feel better."

She kissed him quickly on the lips and lead him into the shower. As she was distracted getting the shampoo bottle, he turned the down the hot water. She never noticed. He ran his head under the water. It seemed to make his head stop aching. Maybe the medicine Rose had given him was kicking in as well.

Rose washed his hair for him as he rubbed her back.

"Geez. I think you might need a haircut. I've never seen your hair this crazy."

"Really? I know my beard grows a lot faster now. This is the hairest body I've ever had."

He rinsed his hair out, as Rose began to wash her own hair.

"Hang on a minute, sweetheart. Let me do that." he told her as he took over washing her hair for her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and enjoyed him running his hands through her hair. As he rinsed it for her, he pulled her into a perfectly wonderful snog.

Rose leaned back to look at him. "You are such a brilliant kisser." she told him.

He smiled his 1,000 watt smile at her. "You're not bad yourself."

She pulled him in for another very wet kiss. The water from the shower ran into their faces as their tongues danced in one another's mouths.

She felt the Doctor on the edge of her consciousness. She let him in.

 _'My darling. Let's go back into the bedroom.'_

She turned off the shower and they stepped out. She handed him a towel which he dried himself off as fast as he could. He then took Rose's towel that she was drying herself off with and used it to pull her in closer to him.

Rose laughed. "You loon."

He leaned down to continue kissing her as they walked slowly into the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed, and he lay down on top of her.

Then he jumped up. "Just a second. Tony will bust in here if I don't lock this door." he said as he rushed over to lock the bedroom door and he slid a chair in front of it just for good measure.

He returned to the bed and lay back down with Rose who was now under the duvet.

 _'Sorry love. Didn't mean to leave you.'_ the Doctor told her in her head as he kissed her slowly.

 _'You're back. That's what is important. But, we have to be quiet. I'm not sure how thin these walls are.'_ she told him.

 _'How do we always manage this?'_ he complained.

They were completely lost in one another. He ran his hands down her warm body as she ran her hands through his wet hair. She moved her hands to his waist and pumped his erect length.

He moaned as soon as she touched him.

 _'Are you okay?'_ she asked him.

 _'You just make me tingle all over. Especially when you touch me there.'_

She smiled at him as he raised up to look at her.

"You make me tingle, too." she whispered.

He smiled and made that happy noise in the back of his throat.

"Tingle quietly then, my love." he whispered to her as he slipped his fingers inside of her and stroked. She was so warm and wet from the shower.

He brought his mouth back down to hers to muffle her moaning that she was beginning as he touched her.

 _'Oh, Rose. How could I ever live without you?'_

He took his shaft from her hands and slid it inside of her. He thrust slowly.

 _'That is the best. '_ Rose told him.

 _'Yeah, I'm trying to keep the headboard of the bed from hitting the wall. It's sitting way too close to the wall.'_

He stopped kissing her and picked up a pillow. He placed it between the headboard and the wall to keep it from hitting it.

"Ah. There we go! Simple engineering!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Rose rolled her eyes at him.

He then continued thrusting a bit faster as his lips rejoined hers. The bed never made a sound. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist.

He could feel her satisfaction, and she could feel his. It was overwhelming to both of their senses. They had to keep her moaning as quiet as possible. Rose gave the Doctor another love bite on his shoulder to keep from screaming out.

After a few moments of continuous stroking, she felt him finish inside of her. He lay down gently on top of her as she rubbed his back.

 _'You are a remarkable woman.'_ he told her.

"That was all you, baby." Rose told him.

That surprised him. He raised up and looked at her face. "Baby? I've never been called that!"

Rose laughed at him. "You know. I don't like calling you 'my boyfriend'. It's just not right."

He looked confused. "What do you mean? Everything is alright-"

"Yes! Everything is fine. It's just it's not the right word. I'm not sure there is a word for how I feel about you."

"Yeah, I understand that." he told her.

"What is the word in your language?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "You couldn't pronounce it. And it's the same way. It really doesn't define it. You know what we need, is a thesaurus!" he proclaimed as he rolled across her and got her phone and handed it to her. He lay down next to her in the bed and she curled up on his shoulder. They both were still under the duvet.

"You aren't going to look it up?" she asked him.

He rubbed his face. "No, I don't have my glasses. Read me what you find and we'll decide on something."

Rose clicked on a few places on her phone and came to the information she was looking for.

"Okay. Boyfriend. We could also say beau-"

"Nah."

"Companion?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Friend."

"Worse"

"Partner"

"Better, but nah."

"Suitor"

"This isn't medieval England."

"Sweetheart."

"I love when you call me that. But it wouldn't work for introductions."

"Young man."

"Phhhhht." Both of them started laughing.

"Admirer." Rose began again.

"Nah."

"Confidant."

"Sounds too much like German. Das Confidant!"

"Date."

"Nope."

"Escort."

"That's not bad. Bit too formal, though." the Doctor said.

"Sounds like I've paid you. I don't like it at all." Rose complained.

"What would Howie call that I wonder?" the Doctor joked.

Rose laughed and continued. "Flame."

"The Oncoming Flame!" the Doctor teased.

"Follower."

"No way. Terrible."

"Intimate."

"I could never look at Pete and say that. Never."

"Steady."

"This isn't the 1940s."

"Fiancé"

"Hmmmm..."

Suddenly embarrassed. Rose lay down her phone and covered up her face. "Sorry, it was just in the list. I didn't mean to say it."

"Nah, let's think about that one. Fiancé. Sounds good. But, we never talked about getting married." He rubbed his chin and thought. "Well, technically we are already married on about six, no seven different planets. Just don't tell Jackie. She'll kill us."

"I figured we would talk about that one day-"

"Well, let's talk about it now. I mean, what do you think?" the Doctor asked her.

"I don't know. We just really started with this, I don't know... I mean, I think it's too soon to really talk about it. What do you think? Honestly. You won't hurt my feelings or anything."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I agree. I think we are in the same place with it. I don't think I'm ready to do that. But, I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead. I feel like I'm about a half a step away from screwing this entire thing up... "

He trailed off and continued. "We could only ever have a basic, human marriage anyway. Never a Gallifreyan one. And that's what I would really prefer. But, I couldn't do that to you."

She raised up to look at him. "Why? What's the difference?"

"Well, Gallifreyans tie their telepathy together so that they can always feel one another in their heads. It's like they truly become one. No matter where one is, the other can communicate with them. Know what each one is feeling. Like we do when we touch one another."

"Wow." Rose said seriously. "That would be amazing. Have you in my head all of the time? Why couldn't we do that?"

The Doctor stroked her cheek. "Because you will be miserable, sweetheart. It's almost as if you literally cannot live without the other one. I have a short human life now. You will live on for a long time. If I was still completely a Time Lord, we could. But, I couldn't put you through that."

"So after you die, it would kill me, too?" Rose asked trying to understand.

"In a lot of cases it does. Or it drives the other one completely mad. It's like losing half of yourself."

"That sounds wonderful, though. I really wish we could do that." Rose told him dreamily.

The Doctor looked away and started rubbing his head again. "When I first found out about your telepathy, I almost brought it up. But, knowing that you will outlive me now...well...I'm grateful I didn't."

"Do all Gallifreyans have marriages like that? Sounds like it wouldn't be popular with everyone." Rose asked him.

He looked at her seriously and smiled. "You are clever, Rose. No, not all do that. Sometimes they just promise one another to always be their partner, similar to a human marriage. Some never telepathically tie themselves together. Arranged marriages, and that sort of thing, are more of the norm on Gallifrey. You wouldn't want to be telepathically linked to someone you really didn't know."

"Have you ever been married before?"

He rubbed his head as he looked at her uncomfortability. "Is there a diplomatic answer to that question?"

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Rose told him. "I don't have to know."

He rubbed her back as she lay back down in his arms. "No, I think you should know. I just don't like to talk about it."

He continued, "You know Shakes calls you my Nehyta."

"Neh...?" Rose attempted.

"Nehyta." he pronounced it slowly for her.

"That's really pretty. What does it mean?" she asked him.

"It's from a legend from the Quauhtin. It has a similar story in Earth's mythology. Let's see if I can remember it."

"Once upon a time, there was a man and a woman. The woman, Nehyta, was more beautiful than anything in the known universe. She was all her beloved could even think about. "

"And, Nehyta loved him so much that he was all she could ever think about, too. Everything she did, was for him."

"He was forced to go to war and became a prisoner for 5,000 years. He suffered completely alone without his Nehyta. He felt as if his soul had been ripped in two. She mourned him, thinking he had died and left her alone."

"Once they were reunited, he promised he would never leave her again. He was so determined that once he died, he didn't even realize he was dead because of his love for her. He knew that if he agreed to death, he would be separated again from his beloved Nehyta. He couldn't bear for her to hurt ever again."

"But over time, he started to decay. She began to notice and told him to go onto the afterlife because she didn't want him to suffer. He refused because he knew it would break her heart. So, to ensure he would finally go to his eternal rest, she killed herself. Then he followed her to death so they could be together." the Doctor told her.

"God. That's tragic. Like Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah, something like that. Now, in the Quahtin culture, Nehyta has became a word that means something like 'the one your soul longs for' or 'the one you can never live without'. 'The reason of your life.' That sort of thing."

"I love that. That's how I feel. How did you say it?"

"Nehyta." he told her again.

"Nehyta." she repeated. "That's so pretty. And you can say that for a guy, too? Like I can call you my Nehyta?"

"Yeah, the man in the story never has a name. Apparently Nehyta was so beautiful that he couldn't remember it." he joked.

She chuckled. "Well, alright. You'll be my Nehyta, even though I know I still have to introduce you as my boyfriend. No one will know what that means."

He smiled at her, "Okay, Nehyta."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Doctor and Rose walked downstairs to the kitchen. Caroline was in the kitchen with Harriet and a lady that was cooking. He could smell something delicious. Could it be bacon?

Tony and Jacob were still sleeping in the tent they had made last night. Zeus was laying down between them. The Doctor could see Tony's little foot through the doorway of the dining room.

Rose was right about Pete and Howie. Both of them looked like they felt as bad as the Doctor had when he woke up. He was immediately grateful for his superior Time Lord abilities that had helped him feel better quickly. Howie met the Doctor with a tall cup of very dark coffee as soon as he walked in the kitchen.

"Here. This Arbuckle's will put hair on your chest. I put some axle grease in it. That is the best thing for barrel fever there is." Howie told him as he drank some of the same out of his own mug.

"Thank you, Howie. I'm really not too bad this morning."

"Oh, hockey." Howie exclaimed. "Come on in here with me and Pete." he said as he lead him into the dining room.

Pete sat in a chair, rubbing his face. "I have to be in New York at 2:00 for a meeting. I've gotta shake this. You think I'd learn after all of these years with you, Howie."

Howie laughed as him and the Doctor sat down around the table. "I figure after you have been in the sun long enough, you'll drop that accent of yours."

"Doubt it. I've had it a long time, and you are honestly the last person that ever needs to tease someone about how they talk." Pete fussed at Howie.

"Well, that's very true." Howie agreed. "Well, I've decided something that affects you, Doc. I probably need to tell you before the bean master gets back in here. I think you need to just stop beating around the stump and marry that girl of yours. She says you've really been through the mill, but she's a catch."

"Well, we did talk about it." the Doctor told him.

"Really?" Pete suddenly came back to life.

"We think it's too soon. We are still getting to know one another."

Howie seemed shocked. "It's not my place, but somethings you just know in a twinkling of a bed-post."

The Doctor shot him a confused look as he drank some of the strong coffee. "Twinkling of a bed-post?" He blushed. Had he known about their recent shag upstairs?

"It means quickly." Pete helped the Doctor.

"Oh." the Doctor said relived.

"If you already have the bee in your bonnet, that makes me happy. I just want to see her happy. And I've honestly never seen her happier than she is now. She's an ace-high lady."

Pete nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks, Howie." the Doctor told him. "Pete, you have to go to New York today?"

"Yeah, damn meeting that can't wait. Tony is going to stay here with Howie and Caroline. Want a ride into the city?"

"Sure! That would be great! Since you are going anyway." the Doctor acknowledged.

Rose walked in with Harriet and Caroline. They were all carrying plates of food that they sat on the table. All three of the men stood up as soon as they walked in.

"Do you ladies need any help?" the Doctor asked them.

"Nah, Doctor. That's very kind of you to offer." Caroline assured him.

They all sat around the table and started eating. It was a lovely spread of bacon, eggs, biscuits, gravy, ham and sausages. A traditional Texan breakfast.

The Doctor asked Rose, who was sitting next to him, "Pete is leaving to go to New York today. Would you like to ride there with him and stay a few days?"

"Sure! That would be great!" she exclaimed.

"Y'all will be back in time for the state dinner at the White House, won't cha?" Howie asked them. "Plan to stay with us there. We'll show you a hog-killing time."

The Doctor and Rose smiled. "I'm sure you will. I honestly had so much fun last night, that my face still hurts from laughing so much."

Caroline patted him on the back. "That's good for your soul."

Harriet agreed. "I love coming to visit here."

"You and Rose are welcome, anytime. As long as you are above snakes, you are part of the family." Howie told them.

The Doctor smiled, "Thank you, both. Really."

"But, we probably need to acknowledge the corn." Howie began. "You know, Rose. Your beau here is like trying to nail Jell-o to a tree."

The Doctor was shocked. "That's where you got that saying!" he exclaimed to Rose.

Rose laughed at him. He turned to Howie and explained. "Rose says that about me all of the time!"

Howie laughed and looked at Pete. "See! I'm converting your Rose!"

Pete just smiled and shook his head as he ate. "I worry what I'll return to with Tony tonight."

Harriet laughed, "Don't worry. Nanna Jones will keep an eye on him."

"Ah, don't worry about the little shaver. He'll be fine. We're going to go riding later. I have a horse that is two steps away from a glue stick. I'll have him ride her. We'll be fine." Howie assured them. "I figure I'll let them just lolly gag the rest of the day. Let them be boys."

Rose interjected. "We need to find a place to get the Doctor's hair trimmed. I didn't realize how long it was until this morning."

"Oh! I'd be happy to cut his hair!" Caroline offered. "I was a hairdresser for years. I still cut Howie's hair."

"Yeah, I like mine bared." Howie told them as he ran his hand through his shaved, close hair.

"Oh, I appreciate that but you don't have to." the Doctor told Caroline.

"Nah, I insist. Just a trim? We'll do it right after breakfast. Won't take but just a minute." Caroline told him.

The Doctor lay his hand on Rose's arm. She felt him brush her consciousness as he linked to her telepathically.

 _'Should I let this woman cut my hair?'_ he said. Rose could feel the nervousness coming off of him.

 _'I'm sure it will be fine. Don't worry.'_

 _'Yeah, Rose. But this is my hair!'_

Rose looked over at him and rolled her eyes. _'And it will be fine. Don't worry. It is only hair. If you don't like it, it will grow back.'_

 _'Stay with me when she does it and keep an eye on her.'_

Rose was giggling at him. _'Of course I will. Try not to worry. It will be alright.'_

The Doctor took his hand off of Rose's arm and started eating breakfast again.


	24. Chapter 24 - And the Years Go By

Chapter 24 - And the Years Go By

After they were done eating breakfast. Pete went upstairs to lay down for a few minutes and Howie had been called away on a phone call. Harriet was chatting with Jacob and Tony as they ate their breakfasts, while Rose in a stool, facing the Doctor. Caroline had just finished trimming his hair.

It looked wonderful, just like Rose had told him it would. Caroline was a very talented hair dresser. She ran some gel through it and it was standing up the way he liked it best. Rose thought that he looked even more handsome than she had ever seen him. Even though he had an impressive amount of stubble grown on his face.

As he stood up and rubbed his neck, Caroline asked him, "Are you growing a beard, Doctor?"

He rubbed his stubble and replied, "You know, I've thought about it. It seems to grow faster in the past month than it ever has. I don't know. What do you think, Rose? Me with a beard? I've never had a beard before."

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Your face, mate. Do what makes you happy. Doesn't matter to me."

"It would help hide you and Miss Tyler." Shakes told him as he walked in the room. "Might be a good idea, Doctor."

"Hey, Shakes! How are you?" the Doctor turned to shake his hand.

"Very well, sir. I wondered if we could have a quick word?" Shakes asked him.

"Of course." The Doctor said, "Thank you, Caroline. I've never been happier with a haircut, ma'am."

The Doctor walked out of the room with Shakes to the back porch. When they were alone, the Doctor asked him if he had heard from Jake.

"Yes. He returned safely to Torchwood. The incident where the woman was killed in jail was not related to the situation with Miss Tyler."

"Ah, we sort of figured that." he excused.

"Us leaving to go to New York today has me concerned a bit." Shakes told him.

"How's that?"

"With Pete going to New York, it might be assumed you and Miss Tyler will be going as well. I think we need to probably do something in order to make people think you are someplace else."

"I see your point. Hmm... ah! We are supposed to still be on a cruise, tell people that's where we are. Harriet had one of her aids take a picture of us that first night we were dining together. I'll ask her for it. Will that work?"

"Perfectly. Good idea." Shakes told him.

"Is Jackie really okay? This flu story sounds made up to me. More of Pete's secrets?"

"No, it's true. Pete has a woman hired to stay with her and take care of her. She's doing better today than she has been."

"Hmmmm... whoever thought I'd be spying on Jackie Tyler?" the Doctor realized.

"What would you like to do while we are in New York?" Shakes asked him.

"I'd like to take Rose to the Empire State Building tonight. Can we do that?"

"Of course. She has an activity for you tomorrow night."

"Oh that's right. You are in on my surprise. I don't suppose you will tell me what it is?"

Shakes shook his head. "No. But I believe it will be very enjoyable. I'm personally looking forward to it."

"Anything you and your men want to do while we are there?" the Doctor asked Shakes.

"I appreciate you asking, sir. I think I would like to see Ground Zero. Where the World Trade Center was."

"That happened here in this dimension, too?" he asked.

"It did." Shakes told him.

"Okay, let's plan for that tomorrow as well. I better go see if Rose needs any help. Thank you, Shakes."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Howie had Tony, Jacob, Harriet and Caroline all on horses when they were leaving. Tony had insisted the Doctor ride the horse with him for a few moments. The Doctor swung up on the horse and sat Tony in front of him so he could see where they were riding. He was such a tiny little boy, he could almost fit into the saddle with the Doctor.

Rose laughed at them both. The Doctor was very happy to have use of both of his hands again. He used one to hold onto Tony, and the other one for the horse's reins. Rose laughed at the pair of them and used her phone to take their picture together on the horse. Tony beamed as 'his brother' talked the horse into tapping his foot. Howie was impressed.

The Doctor stood up in the saddle, and moved Tony into it. He jumped down, and handed the boy the reins.

"I'll see you in a few days. Have a good time with Jacob. Call me if you need me." the Doctor told Tony.

Tony leaned down from the horse and kissed the Doctor on the forehead. Rose was thrilled she still had her phone's camera ready. She got the perfect picture of the moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They left for New York City in the same helicopter that they had came from the cruise ship with. It took a surprisingly short period of time to get to New York City. The Doctor really wanted to confront Pete for keeping secrets from him, but couldn't with Rose riding with him. There would be the right time to do that. It just wasn't now. He took the time they were flying to read some of Sarah Jane's history books that Rose had gotten him. He couldn't help but smile as he heard Sarah Jane's voice in all of the words. Rose must have noticed him smiling. She lay her hand on his thigh and squeezed it. He took her hand and kissed it. Pete noticed and smiled.

She was wearing a dark blue skirt with an ivory blouse and tan wool jacket. She looked lovely. The Doctor was back in his new usual clothing which was his jeans, t-shirt with an oxford shirt. He was also wearing a jacket from one of his suits.

Once they landed in New York City, they were put into a limo and taken into the city. Pete was dropped off at his meeting first. He kissed Rose good-bye and shook the Doctor's hand.

Then, the driver took them to their high-rise hotel in Manhattan. They had the penthouse. There was a huge sitting room with a view of the Empire State Building that was breath-taking. The room was mostly taken up with a huge U-shaped sofa. It was probably big enough for twelve people.

Rose made herself and the Doctor a cup of tea as they stood in the living room relaxing and enjoying the view. She had both taken off their jackets.

"New York City. The City that never sleeps." the Doctor began as he drank his tea. "Have you ever been here before, Rose?"

"No, I've always wanted to come. But, just hadn't made it. I remember New New York that we went to."

The Doctor's face broke into a wide grin. "With the apple grass. That was the first place we went together when I got this face, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was. With that crazy Cassandra!" Rose laughed.

He laughed. "Yes. I remember her."

Rose sat down her tea glass and walked over to wrap her arms around the Doctor.

"This will be the first time I'm here with a beard. Gosh. I can't believe I'm growing a beard!"

"You and your beard." Rose smiled. "Are you sure you have never had a beard?"

"No. Not that I can remember. I might have though. You forget a lot when you are as old as me."

Rose remembered him telling her about being stuck on the moon for 450 million years. She wondered if that was true or not. When he told her, she was sure he was joking. But after she had thought about it more, she wondered.

"I have a question." she told him as she sat down on the huge couch.

"Yes, ma'am." he replied as he came and sat next to her. He sat his tea mug next to hers on the coffee table.

"How old were you when left Gallifrey?" Rose asked him.

"Why?" he asked her with a serious look on his face.

"Just curious. You've never said."

"Well, which time? I went back." he asked her smiling.

Rose sensing he was trying to wiggle out of answering her question, "The first time. The very first time."

He lay down on the couch dramatically. "Geez. Let me think. 200 and something. 236, I think. Why?"

She lay down on top of him and kissed his lips. "I just wondered. You never had told me."

Sensing there was more to this than she was letting on, he wrapped his arms around her. She began to give him a wonderful, wet kiss that made his hair stand on end. He ran his hands down her back and under her shirt.

She stopped and looked at him.

"Why are you so suspicious?" She asked him.

He lay back on the couch and exhaled. "Damn, I forget you can feel that when our skin is touching. It was just out of the blue. We were talking about New York, then you are asking me that. It was just strange. Honestly, why did you ask me?"

"You said something strange last night. That's what made me wonder."

He raised back up on the couch and looked her in the face very seriously. "What did I say? Who heard it?"

"Just me. You were talking about when you left Gallifrey. You said you crashed on the moon and something broke on the TARDIS and you were frozen for a very long time."

"How long did I say?"

"450 million years?" Rose offered.

"Oh, it was that time." he said as he ran his hand through his hair. "And I crashed _in_ the moon. Not _on_ it."

"That time?" Rose asked him. "It happened more than once?"

He suddenly looked very surprised. "I told you about that? Really? Why? What was I even talking about?"

Rose suddenly felt embarrassed and wished she hadn't brought it up. She covered up her face with both of her hands.

"We really don't have to talk about it." she told him.

He pulled her hands down from her face and moved closer to her. "No, it's okay. I'm not mad. If I didn't want to you know, I wouldn't have told you. Just, what did I tell you?"

"If you were frozen for 450 million years, how can you be 906? Or whatever?" she asked him.

He looked away from her. "Damn. I should have known you would figure that out." He said as he patted her leg.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Do you really want to know this? It's weird. I don't want you to see me any differently."

"I don't know. I want to know, but I feel like I've sortof over stepped a line or something."

He shook his head at her. "No, sweetheart. If I didn't want you to know. I wouldn't have told you. I just don't know what I told you."

He lay his arm on the back of the couch and sighed. He brought his other hand up and ran it through his hair again. "I've really got to stop drinking that damn whiskey. Well. Blimey. Where do I start?"

He rested his hand back on the inside of her thigh. "Well, I left Gallifrey and I was 236. That's the last time I could tell you how old I really was. As soon as I got into the TARDIS, I just lost count. You've time traveled. You know how it is. It's not like you have a normal day. You're not marking a calendar. I was extremely old when I first regenerated. I died of old age. Which is a feat for a Time Lord let me tell you."

"But, 450 million years?"

"Yeah, I don't count it. I wasn't living. I don't even remember anything during that time. So, I really wasn't living. It doesn't count." he shrugged his shoulders.

He continued, "People always ask me how old I am. Age a big deal with beings who live in a linear time. The fact is, I have no idea. None at all. I used to have some idea, but...well...honestly no didn't either."

"When I regenerated the eight time, I just gave up and started over. Then the Time War happened. If you died, you could be brought back to fight again. It is weird. Is this too weird?"

Rose looked at him. "No. It's okay. Was you ever brought back?"

"I couldn't tell you if I was."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"Yeah." the Doctor agreed.

Rose shook her head. Jell-o to a tree again. "When your Mum asked me how old I was when I brought you back that time, I knew I would have to come up with something. So, I picked 900. It was old enough, but not too ancient. I've told people that for a very long time now."

"So, how long have we even been apart, then? For you?" she asked him.

He rose his hand to his hair, "I have absolutely no idea. You told me four years, so I went with that. It feels like a lot longer for me, but I have no way of knowing."

Seeing her face, he grabbed her hand. "Is this okay? Or is this too weird?"

"You act like that time on the moon wasn't the first time something like that had happened."

"It wasn't." he said as he rubbed his hand though his hair. "There were several incidents similar to that."

Rose looked at him. "You are really ancient."

He laughed, "I really am. Didn't I tell you I was an old man? And now, I'm in the last act. No regeneration. Just a quick, human life. Over in a flash."

Rose looked concerned. "Oh, don't talk about it like that. That sounds horrible."

"But, you will live on. Trust me, it's not what people would make it out to be. You will forget a lot of what happens. You will remember the strangest things at the strangest times. Smells bring back memories from thousands of years ago. Songs bring back emotions that you thought you had buried."

"I don't want to talk about this." Rose told him as she shook her head.

"We need to talk about this Rose. I won't always be here with you. I have no idea how long you will live on after I've gone. There are things you really should know about this."

A tear rolled down Rose's cheek.

The Doctor continued. "The best advice I can tell you is to know who you are. Make a promise of the purpose of your life. Remind yourself of it as often as you can."

Rose was crying softly now. "I don't know who I am without you. What will I do when you're gone?"

He held her in his arms. "I'm not leaving anytime soon. But, we do need to talk about these things. This is our reality now. I can spend the rest of my life with you, but you can't spend the rest of your life with me."

Tears continued to roll down Rose's cheeks. The Doctor wiped them away.

"Then, let's have the best go we can at it." She said as smiled painfully at him.

He put his hands on both sides of her face. "That's my plan. I love you."

He kissed her quickly on the lips. They broke apart and he pulled her into an embrace and held her close.

"It's a lot to take in, huh? That's why I never explained it to you before. Plus, I don't think it really matters. It is just a number. A very unknown number in my case."

Rose looked up in his eyes. " I'm sortof glad I asked now."

"You don't see me any different do you?" She could feel his worry.

"I might love you more." she told him as she turned to face him.

"Really?" he asked with a high pitched voice as he smiled.

"Yeah, you tell me that you love me all through time. Knowing how much of time you have really seen makes that mean so much more."

"And I do, my Nehyta." he told her as he cupped her face with his hands and pulled her in for a kiss.

Their tongues danced together as he lay back down on the couch. Rose lay down on top of him. He ran his hands back up shirt to unfasten her bra. He then brought his hands around to massage her breasts.

 _'I'm so glad I'm done with that cast.'_ he told her in her head.

 _'I'm enjoying it, too.'_ she told him.

He smiled under her kisses.

 _'I think I like the idea of you having a beard.'_ she told him.

 _'It will be interesting.'_

They enjoyed a perfectly wonderful snog as they lay on the couch. It was beginning to reach the point of clothing being removed when there was a knock at the door.

Rose and the Doctor broke apart. The Doctor said something in a language Rose didn't catch. She did identify it as a complaint. His lips were swollen and hair looked crazy because Rose had been running her hands through it just moments earlier.

"Oh, shit. This better be damn important." the Doctor continued to complained under his breath. He stood up and ran his hands through his hair and tuck his shirt back in. Rose laughed at how disheveled she had made him in such a short period of time.

Rose buttoned back up her shirt and went to the bathroom.

Shakes was at the door. The Doctor stepped out into the hallway and closed the door. "Hey Shakes. Everything alright?"

"Jake has called to tell you that there was an incident of a shooting on a cruise ship of a female matching Rose's description an hour ago."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Well, they bought our cover story. At least we know that is working still. That's good news."

"Do you still want to take Miss Tyler to see the Empire State Building tonight?" Shakes asked him.

"Yes. If you think it will be alright." the Doctor inquired.

"There's no reason to think it won't be. It will be cold. Have her wear something to cover her hair. I believe it will be safe. We'll be ready to go in three hours."

The Doctor patted Shakes on the back. "Thanks Shakes."

The Doctor returned back into the penthouse. "Rose..." he called out.

"I'm in here." she called from the bedroom.

He smiled as he headed to the bedroom. "Reminds me of old times when you would wander off, woman. What are you doing?"

He came into the bedroom to find her laying on the bed wearing some of the lingerie she had purchased before they left London. "I seem to have neglected giving you a show that I had promised you, my Doctor."

He shut the door behind him. He ran his hand through his hair and said something in an language Rose didn't understand as he stood there and ran his eyes down the scene in front of him. He couldn't help that his brain had completely shorted out. He couldn't even move from where he stood.

Rose got off of the bed and walked over to him. She smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth. "Surprised, old man?"

He answered her in a language she couldn't understand.

She laughed at him as she pulled him in for a racy kiss. Her tongue danced with his. He started to come back to his senses and put his arms around her waist. He picked her up, causing her to let out a little squeak. He took her over to the bed and lay down on top of her. They continued their sensual kissing.

 _'So, do you like this one?'_ she asked him in his head.

 _'Oh yes. I like what's in it better.'_

 _'Do you want to see another one?'_

He pulled his head back from her and looked shocked.

She reminded him, "Remember, you said you wanted to pick your favorite. I have several."

He didn't say anything. He couldn't think. His brain was completely blank.

"Ugh." was all he could manage.

"Stay here. I'll be back." she told him as she got up off the bed and went back into the bathroom and closed the door. He was certain she was laughing at him.

He lay back on the bed, propped up on his elbows. "You know, this is America. They have this thing here called a Constitution. This is a violation of the eight amendment. I'm sure this could be deemed, 'cruel and unusual punishment.'

She laughed at him from behind the door. "Well, there's a problem with that."

"What's that?" he smiled.

"You're not an American." She told him as she came out of the bathroom with another piece of lingerie that was possibility more revealing that the first one she had on. Granted, he still couldn't see anything. It was like she was teasing him with her body. She was doing an excellent job at it, too. He couldn't think again. He smiled and said something "matter of factly" to her in a language she couldn't understand.

She laughed at him. "You are hysterical right now. I should have done this long ago."

"Why?" he smiled as she climbed on top of him on the bed.

"You should hear yourself." she chuckled.

"You should see yourself!" he exclaimed. "Damn. I...ugh."

She laughed at him and she lay down and started to kiss him again. The familiar touch helped his brain start to think again. He ran his hands down her back and under her top. He went down to her where her knickers usually would be and found a very thin thong.

He moaned under her.

 _'Do you want me to try on another one, sweetheart?'_ she asked him in his head.

 _'No. This one is about to end up on the floor.'_ he told her.

She raised up and unbuttoned his shirt and he unbuttoned his jeans and tossed them onto the floor. He was only in his t-shirt and pants now. He rolled her over and continued kissing her as he ran his hands down her body.

She took off his shirt and threw it across the room. She palmed him through his pants.

 _'Oh god, I need you so badly right now.'_ she moaned in his head.

 _'This lingerie stuff is amazing.'_

He broke apart and asked her, "How many more pieces of this stuff do you have?"

 _'I think about eight more.'_ she told him in his head.

He started kissing her again as he moaned. _'I don't think I could have made it through one more moment. I can't even think seeing you wearing that.'_

She smiled under his kisses as she pulled his pants down to expose him. She grabbed and put him inside of her. He thrust up inside of her.

 _'Did you even take any of that off?'_ he asked her in her head.

 _'No, I just slid it over. It's is alright?'_

 _'I don't even notice it. I love this stuff.'_

She could feel his lust stronger than anything else at the moment. He stroked slowly inside of her as he found that he could move the fabric of the top easily to get to the nipples of her breasts to suck them. It only made him harder.

She moaned loudly.

 _'You are hitting all of the right spots. Keep going.'_ she encouraged him.

He moaned her name and said words in some strange language.

 _'I know something that will make this even better.'_ she told him.

 _'It couldn't get better, sweetheart. This is the best.'_ he assured her.

Then, as if someone had turned on a radio in his head, he heard the song by Gary Jules, _'I Want You to Want Me'_ began playing in his head.

 _'Okay, yeah...that's better.'_ he agreed as he chuckled as he returned to kissing her mouth.

As the song ended, the Doctor finished up inside of Rose. He raised up, kissed her on the end of the nose and said, "I do want you. Always, and forever."


	25. Chapter 25 - Empire State Building

_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! You wouldn't believe the research I did to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 25 - Empire State Building

It was sunset. The elevator dinged as Shakes and Sam walked out of the elevator on the top observation deck of the Empire State building. The Doctor stood to the side and had Rose walk out first to see the view.

It was breathtaking. The clouds reflected colors that were magical into the sky. Oranges, purples, yellows. It looked like a surreal painting. The Doctor walked behind her, watching her as she took it all in. He was smiling like a loon. "Not bad, huh? Not bad at all." he asked her as they walked over to the edge to see the view of the city.

Shakes had arranged where they were able to be there completely alone. The Doctor's breath was taken away at the sight as well. It was amazing.

Rose turned around to look at him. The wind was blowing little strands of her blond hair that were hanging down from a hat she was wearing. "This is magnificent, Doctor." she told him as he came up beside her. He was wearing his long, brown trench coat for the first time. Rose reflected how different he looked in it than he used to. It could have been because of the beard which was more pronounced now that he had decided to commit to growing one.

He stood there looking at the view with her, hands in his jeans pockets, smiling. "The Empire State Building. Built in 1931, during the Great Depression. Stands 1,454 feet or 443 meters high, and is 102 stories tall. The tallest building in all of New York City, until the World Trade Center was built. After it was destroyed, it's now the tallest building again. And it has an amazing view. I forgot how beautiful this was."

Rose turned to him. "You've been here before?"

He didn't take his eyes off of the view. "Yeah...I've been here several times. It was one of the first places I visited when I came here. Although, honestly. I wasn't planning on landing here. Scared the hell out of the security guard that night."

Rose laughed at him. He stepped in behind her and wrapped his jacket around her.

"I do remember it was cold up here though." the told her.

"Last night, you told me that you had decided to tell me what is in your box. But, you were afraid that I would leave you if I knew." Rose told him quietly.

The Doctor held her tighter and kissed her on the cheek.

"Blimey, I swear I'm never drinking that whiskey again." he grumbled under his breath. "Yeah, we need to talk about that."

She spun around in his arms so she could look at his face. He still covered her in his long jacket that he was wearing. "Why would you think I would leave you over something you are doing an experiment on."

He sighed. "It's complicated. But, you're right. I do need to tell you. I really wanted to wait until I'm sure it will work, but I'm worried you are going to figure it out first."

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Rose asked him.

"Well, it's the only shot I have at it. If it dies, that's it. I can't redo it."

"Is that a strong possibility?" she asked him.

He held her even tighter and looked off into the distance. "A very strong possibility. I really shouldn't be growing it as fast as I am. It will cause some problems that will have to be dealt with later. Well...not problems, it will just need some extra care."

"You can wait and tell me when you know it-"

"No. I really probably need to tell you now. Since, I've been here I've noticed something about myself that I never realized. I ran away all of those years ago, and I never really stopped running. Anytime something got hard, I just ran away from it. Now, that I don't have that option, it's made me realize how much I had been using it. I don't want to run anymore."

"Is that what you did with me?" Rose asked him, seriously.

He looked at her face. "Yep."

She nodded her head to accept his answer.

"Is that what you did with Susan?"

"Susan who?" he asked her as he kissed her forehead.

"Your Susan."

Realizing what she had said, he let go of her and stepped back. He brought his hand to his face. He was completely shocked.

"What did you say?"

"Is that what you did with Susan?" Rose asked him seriously.

He ran his hand in his hair. "No. That was different. How in the hell do you know about her?"

"You mentioned it last night." Rose told him.

He walked over to the wall, the beautiful view forgotten. He leaned his back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting. He put both of his hands in his hair, covering his face.

Rose couldn't believe his reaction. She had never seen him this stunned. She rushed over and kneeled in front of him. She pulled his hands out of his hair and held them as she looked up at his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would upset you so much. I wouldn't have brought it up." Rose told him.

"Why Susan? Why do you think I ran away from her?"

"You said you loved her last night. I know you love me. You ran away from me, did you run away from her?"

He shook his head. "No. Rose, that was completely different."

"How is it different? We are both companions you had. We both went on great adventures together. You love her, and you decide you know what's best for her!" she yelled at him. "Just like you did me!"

He stood up and became extremely defensive. "That was completely different than this! I did know what was best for her!"

"Did you ever go back to check to see if she was alright?"

"Of course I did!" he was yelling now.

"But, you didn't give her a choice. You just decided what she was going to do!"

He put his hands on his hips. "Yep. I did. I'd do it again. I have no regrets about it!"

"How could you do that to her?"

"It was what I was supposed to do!"

"You wanted her to be happy. You told her not to cry when you left her with..."

"David." he filled in.

"Yes! David! How do you know she should spend the rest of her life with him instead of you?"

"Because I was old! She was a child! She didn't need to waste her life taking care of me!"

"You did the same to me. You were old, I'm a child!"

"No! Rose that's different! "

"How is it different? Because she was a Time Lord-"

"No, Time Lady!" he corrected her.

"Oh, was it because she was a Time Lady? She could have lived her entire life with you! Not like human me that couldn't!"

"No, it wouldn't have been right." he shook his head determined. "I had lived my life. It was time she lived hers."

"She needed you, like I did!" Rose was so angry tears rolled down her cheeks. He noticed Rose's eyes flash yellow. She was so hurt and angry.

"No, she didn't, Rose!" he yelled forcefully at her.

"How on earth could you know that!?" she screamed even louder at him.

"Because it was my job to know!" he demanded as he looked at her.

"What the hell kindof job was that?!" she demanded.

"It just was!" he screamed.

"What made it your business to make such a decision for her?" Rose exclaimed.

"It had always been my business!" he screamed.

"Why would making such a huge decision be up to you?"

"All the huge decisions for her would have been mine to make!" he exclaimed.

"How could that be possible?" Rose screamed.

"Because she was my granddaughter!" he shouted.

Rose stopped yelling at those words. She was stunned. She had thought of the possibility that the Doctor had a family once before, but she never stopped to think he was old enough to be a grandfather. But, of course he would be. He was ancient. Didn't they just talk about that this afternoon?

He had turned away from her, completely frustrated. He had his hand in his hair again.

Neither one of them talked for a moment. He looked back at her and noticed her stunned face as he sat down on a bench. He considered her for a moment. He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I never dreamed I would have my parenting choices questioned thousands of years later, and by you of all people, Rose Tyler. You've never been a parent, grandparent or whatever. I can't explain it. You just know. I wanted the best for her. David was what was best for her! I can't even believe I'm explaining this!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was your granddaughter." Rose told him. "You never mentioned that last night. I thought she was just a companion like me."

She walked over and sat next to him on the bench.

"What the hell did I tell you last night? This whole thing of not remembering what I said is so disarming. This entire few days have been so strange!"

"You fell out of the bed, and when I went to help you back into the bed you wanted to lay in the floor a bit more. You said the room was spinning. I told you that I thought you were drunk and you insisted that you were fine. I told you to prove it to me and asked you what was in the box. You told me that you had decided you would tell me, but not then. Then you said I would leave you if I found out. Then I asked you who your first companion was. You told me you don't talk about her, but that you had crashed and been frozen for all of that time together. You told me that she married David when she left, and that you had told her to go. They had four children, one named Alexander."

"No, just Alex." he corrected her.

"You said she was a Time Lady that had came from Gallifrey with you. You took her because there was nothing left for you there. You said that she always saw the best in humans and would be shocked as hell to see us together."

He laughed under his breath. "Yeah, she would. It would have knocked her socks off. She would have never guessed this in a lifetime." He rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands together as he looked down at the ground.

"Susan is a Gallifreyan name?" Rose asked.

He leaned back and looked at her, "No, it's not. That wasn't her real name. She was known by something else on Gallifrey."

"Like you were?" she asked him.

"Woooo. Dangerous question there, Rose Tyler." he smiled at her. "No, I was the Doctor on Gallifrey. Susan was known by something else. She was called Arkytior."

"Arkytior?" Rose pronounced slowly.

He nodded his head. "Yeah. Arkytior."

Rose was astonished. "That is beautiful."

"She was. Crazy teenager. Her music drove me crazy. Always listening to John Smith and the Common Men. They were popular when we first came to Earth. She would blast it through the speakers on the TARDIS."

"John Smith? Like your name you use?" Rose asked him.

He rested his elbows on his knees and nodded his head. "Yeah. She came up with that. Plus, she told me it was very common. I was trying to fit in. I was sure we would get found out. She was fearless. Enrolled in a school to learn more about Earth and the people here. Imagine that, Rose. Going to another planet...completely foreign to you, and enrolling in a school with the people there. She knew way more than her teachers, so it caused some problems."

"She named the TARDIS too. She came up with that. She said it stood for "Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She was very clever."

Rose chuckled under her breath. "I never knew."

He leaned back and looked at her. "Of course you didn't. I never talk about it."

"Too painful?" she asked him.

He nodded his head to confirm it was and said, "Grief never ends, but it changes. It's a passage, not a place to stay. Grief is not a sign of weakness, nor a lack of faith. But it is the price of love."

"That's beautiful." Rose whispered to him.

"I think about her all the time. Probably more than anything else. I suppose that's the reason I was so quick to talk about her to you last night."

"I could feel that you felt very secure with me last night. That was wonderful to know you trust me that well."

He put his arm around her and pulled her in close. "I do trust you, Rose. Probably more than I've ever trusted anyone else. I suppose that's the reason I'm so scared to lose you."

"Sweetheart, you aren't going to lose me. Go on, and tell me what's in the box. I promise I won't be mad." Rose told him.

He shook his head. "You can't promise that."

"I can."

"No, you really can't." he assured her.

"Okay, then tell me why you decided you didn't want to tell me. What's the worst case scenario we are looking at here?"

"That it won't work and I'll disappoint you again. I can't bear to be the cause of anymore of your unhappiness. I just can't." he told her as he looked back at the night sky over New York.

"Being unhappy is just part of life, Doctor. You have to have the bad in order to recognize the good." she told him.

He looked at her face, "That's true. When did you get so clever, Rose Tyler?"

She smiled and leaned into him, "I'm full of surprises."

"Oh alright. Well. Before I tell you, know that I'm not sure if I can get it to work. There is a strong possibility that it will die before it is fully grown-"

"What are you doing? Cloning yourself?" Rose teased him.

He smiled and shook his head, "That would be a lot easier than this."

"Also, know that I'm done running away from things. I'll never run away again, especially from you. No matter what. I'm yours as long as you'll have me. That's important." He looked at her. "That's the most important thing. You believe me don't you?"

"I know I told you I would worry about that, but you know... I do believe you. It's like something I can't explain."

"I can't live without you, Rose. I'm not leaving you. I only have a short time left and I want it all to be with you."

"Oh, stop talking like you are dying. That's what that sounds like." Rose told him.

"It's true. Might as well be. I probably have less than fifty years in this rubbish body. We have to face the facts. But, you believe that I won't leave you. Right?"

"I believe you." she told him.

"Before I left the TARDIS, Donna and I were standing in the hallway. A piece of the coral grew out and Donna broke it off and handed it to me. I've been growing it in the box."

"Growing a piece of the TARDIS?" Rose asked him, confused.

"No, growing an entire TARDIS." the Doctor told her.

"They aren't built? It's a machine."

"No, it's a living thing. TARDIS's are grown. They take years to grow." the Doctor explained.

"So, let me get this straight. You are growing a TARDIS in your box. That's your super secret experiment? Why don't you think it will work?"

"I didn't say that. I said it is very possible that it might not work. I'm growing it at a very high, accredited growth so it will be ready as soon as possible. That way I can take you away from here. Someplace safe."

Rose shook her head as she leaned away from him. "I can't even believe this. Really?"

The Doctor returned to resting his elbows on his knees. "Yeah, really. When you told me the other night that you heard it, I decided I would have to tell you. Your telepathy is so strong, it is reaching out to connect with you. And honestly, you'll have to connect to it because it will end up being yours."

"Why mine?" Rose was stunned.

"Because you will outlive me. I'll have to teach you to pilot it, if you want. But, you can finally be safe."

"Doctor. I'm floored. But, isn't that the same bit of thinking that got us into this mess here?"

He looked down at the ground and rubbed his hands together. "Well, that's true. Haven't thought of that."

"If you are speeding up the growth, you're doing it artificially aren't you?" Rose asked him.

He had forgotten she probably really did understand a lot more of this than he was giving her credit for.

"Yeah, I am. That's the reason I'm having to keep such a close eye on it."

"And so far..." Rose inquired.

"I've been really surprised. It's been going great. It seems to like the box. It's growing really well."

"Slow down the growth." Rose told him seriously.

"What? Why?" the Doctor asked as he leaned back to face her.

"This is the only shot you have at this. You are growing it and probably pushing the limits on what you should be doing. Things take time. You're not used to waiting and you are too impatient. Slow down the growth."

He ran his hand through his hair, "Rose, it's already going to take about 17 months before it will be done-"

"But the risk is too high. This is the only shot you have at this Doctor! It would be safer to slow down the growth, and not push it too quickly!" Rose told him.

He sighed. "But, Rose. I need to take you away from this place. It's not safe! You don't understand."

"You are running away, again. That's exactly what you are thinking! No. I'm serious. I think it sounds reckless. Slow down the growth. We can wait for years if we need to. The TARDIS always had problems. You were always fixing it. And now you are growing one that is going to be damaged because of how it was rushed?"

"My TARDIS was ancient. Older than me!" he told her.

"You didn't grow that one, did you?" Rose asked him.

"No, I stole it from a repair yard."

"Well, that explains a great deal." she chuckled.

"Hey!" He sounded insulted.

She took him by the hand, and looked him in the eyes. "Slow it down. Some things are worth waiting on. This will be good for you to learn now. You can't just jump to the next time in your life. Some things have to come naturally."

He took both of his hands out of hers and ran them through his hair in frustration. "Ugh... Rose!"

He sat back on the bench and looked at the New York sky line. She leaned into his shoulder, and he put her arm back around her. They sat there for a while enjoying the view. The Doctor was brooding next to her.

After a long while, Rose asked him. "Do you ever look at the stars anymore?"

He shook his head. "No. I try not to."

"Why not? That's really sad."

"I imagine we probably see different things when we look at the sky. You see the stars and the moon. Planets, adventure. Let's see...we're in the this time period so there is..." he pointed up at the sky as he explained, "A war being lost there, a black hole threatening an entire civilization there, a war beginning over there..." He ran his hand through his hair. "And I can't help them."

Rose could feel his sadness at his confession.

"I've never thought of it that way. I suppose that is how you would see it."

He waved his hand. "They will sort it out. Time Lords never existed here. I should probably keep my nose out of their business. But from so far away, everything does seem to be perfect. I envy you, Rose. I wish I could see the universe the way you do."

"You have a great grandson. You probably have more family spread out in the universe as well." she realized.

He shook his head as he looked down at the ground. "He never had any children. He was the last. Susan wanted me to take him back to Gallifrey. She wanted him to go to the Academy there. But, he only had one heart because he was half human. He would never have been accepted. I wouldn't do it. Then, the Dalek's invaded and killed Alex. Survived the plague only to die in battle." he gritted his teeth at the memory.

"When you came here that first time... Susan was with you, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was." he said.

"Her Gallifreyan name is so beautiful. What does it mean?" Rose asked him.

He started to laugh under his breath next to her. She turned to look at his face. He was rubbing his face with one of his hands. Then, he stopped and bit his index finger as he appeared to be in thoughtful disbelief.

"Well, how about that?" he said to quietly, mostly to himself. "In all of these years, I've never thought about that."

Rose looked skeptically at him. "What?"

He chuckled and didn't remove his finger from his mouth. "You will never believe it." he told Rose as he smiled.

Rose looked at him, questionability.

The Doctor leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips. " Arkytior means Rose in High Gallifreyan."


	26. Chapter 26 - Will You Remember This

_I've noticed I've got several grammar errors in my previous chapters, and I'm sure this one as well. I'm usually drinking when I write. :) After I finish the entire story, I'll go back and polish it up. Thank you for suffering though the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Everyone has been so very kind with your PMs and rave reviews. I'm truly thankful._

 _These chapters have been strange. It's like the characters are driving, and I'm just taking notes on their actions. This chapter was completely like that. I truly did not intend for certain things to happen. But, I think it worked out well. Well, on with it!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 26 - Will You Remember this in the Morning?

They returned to the penthouse and ordered room service for a late dinner. The Doctor was so relieved that he had finally told Rose about the TARDIS growing that he felt twenty pounds lighter and he found himself standing up straighter. When he told Rose of this strange reaction, she said it was because he had finally let some of the weight off of his shoulders when he had shared so much with her. Maybe there was something to that. He always thought it was just a figure of speech that humans used.

After dinner, they talked to Tony on the phone and heard all about the fun he was having with Howie. He had them both crying in laughter with an impersonation of President Shepherd when a horse ran off without him on it that afternoon. He also told them and Jacob and him were enjoying the candy the Doctor had left them.

"You left the candy there?" Rose asked him.

"Don't worry, love. I kept the mints." he teased her.

She rolled her eyes at him.

As they said good-bye to Tony, there was a knock at the door.

The Doctor, now barefoot, ran over to answer the door. It was Shakes.

"Sir, can we borrow you for a few minutes? Lewis and Sam can stay with Miss Tyler." he asked.

"Oh! Probably. Come on in."

Rose walked into the sitting room. As soon as she saw the body guards walking in, she asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. I need to go have a small meeting with Shakes. Sam and Lewis are going to stay with you. Would that be alright? I'll be just across the hall. You can call my phone if you need me to come back for anything." the Doctor inquired.

"You treat me like I'm 5 years old. Yes, it's fine. Go on ahead. I'm happy to hang out with Sam and Lewis. I don't get to see them enough."

He chuckled at her. Maybe he had overdone it a bit trying to comfort her. He was worried what news awaited him in Shakes' room.

He patted Shakes' on the shoulder. "Come friend, let us away!"

Shakes showed the Doctor into his suite. It was very roomy with a large sitting area and four bedrooms that broke off from the main room.

"Wow, this is nice." the Doctor remarked as he came in.

"Yes. We all share it. It's not as big as the room on the cruise ship, but it's better than places I have stayed. Being a body guard for the Tyler family has its' benefits."

Shakes brought him over to the kitchen table. He had all of the paperwork that Jake had left with them, and the Doctor's notes that were written in Gallifreyan.

"Jake sent over the information on species that have been processed through Torchwood tonight. I knew you would want to look through it." Shakes told him as he handed him some papers.

"Oh! That was faster than I thought he would have had it. Any possibilities, you think?" the Doctor asked him as he looked down the list.

Shakes nodded. "Nothing stood out to me."

The Doctor sat down in a chair and looked at the list closer. Frustrated, he tossed the paperwork on the table. "Well, it was worth a look. Even if it was a dead end."

He noticed chocolate cookies and salsa sitting on the table. "Are you eating that, mate?"

Shakes looked surprised. "Never had cookies and salsa? Try it. It's really good!"

The Doctor picked up a chocolate cookie with creme icing and dipped it in the salsa, and ate it. "That's really not bad."

"Did you send any threats in the past couple of days?" Shakes asked him.

"Yeah, a few. Let me see what you have." the Doctor told him.

Shakes handed him the paperwork. Out of the eight pages, five of them were from the Doctor.

"All of these read like they think we're still on a cruise ship. That's good. At least they aren't sure where we are."

"We also had another communication. I saved this one for last."

The communication read simply. _'Perrick's Bar, Underground at 18:30.'_

"Ah! Now that's good news. At least I know I'm not crazy!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Problem is, there's no place in the Underground named that." Shakes told him.

"Anywhere in England?" the Doctor asked. "Maybe it is referring to the basement of a bar named that. Maybe we are taking the word too literal."

"That's a good point." Shakes told him.

"Send that information to Jake, and have him check up on that."

"Yes, Doctor. Let me take you back to your room."

They walked back across the hall. As soon as they entered the penthouse, they saw that Rose was sitting on the couch crying. The Doctor ran to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. "What the hell happened? I was gone ten minutes!"

Lewis explained. "I'm so sorry sir. Miss Tyler wanted to watch something on television. I turned it on and it had been left on a news channel. She saw the report of the woman who was shot on the cruise ship. They have identified the victim as Rose Tyler."

"Oh geez. Jackie is going to flip out. He looked up at Shakes. Call Pete immediately and assure him that Rose is fine. Have him call Jackie. Wake her up if needed."

"Yes, sir." Shakes had already dialed the number and was waiting for Pete to answer.

The Doctor held Rose. "Sweetheart, you are alright. You are here with me and the guys. Everyone is alright."

She wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry.

Shakes apparently left Pete a voicemail and then hung up the phone. "I'll contact Jake, sir. We'll be outside if you need us."

"Thank you, Shakes." Shakes was speaking on the phone as they closed the door to the penthouse.

He ran his hand across Rose's head. "Ugh, those guys. I swear. It's great news for those idiots that jellyfish have survived for 650 million years despite not having a brain."

Rose had stopped crying and smiled at him saying that.

He pulled back from her a bit.

"Was that a smile?" he asked her.

"Why do you do that?" she asked him quietly as she wiped her eyes.

"Do what?" he asked her.

"Complain and educate all in one sentence." she told him.

He chuckled. "I suppose it is my nature. I don't even realize I'm doing it. Are you alright?"

She nodded as she looked back up at him. "I don't know why I got so upset. I guess it just..."

"Brought it all back, huh?" the Doctor helped.

"I guess so." she said as he wiped tears from her eyes. The Doctor raised up and gave her a tissue.

"It's alright, Rose. They have no idea where we really are. We are going to sort this all out."

"I know. It's just I forget how serious it is, then I see this. Was that even the same cruise ship we were on? That poor girl!"

He shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I don't think it was. I'm working with Jake. We think we're getting closer to finding these bastards. Hopefully, this will be all behind us soon."

She raised up and looked at him. "Man, you swear more than I ever remember you used to."

He smiled as he rubbed his stubble. "Yeah, that's the Donna in me. I've decided to just stop fighting it. Sometimes the situation calls for it."

"She cussed you?"

"Oh, yes." he sang to her. "And, I deserved it. I wouldn't say she was right, but I deserved it."

The Doctor's phone rang.

"Ugh, that will be Jake most likely." he complained as he answered the phone.

"Yep, Jakey-boy. Who's the cross-eyed coroner on a cruise ship out there?" the Doctor demanded.

"My god, you sound like Howie." Rose whispered to him.

He laughed quietly at her as he listened to Jake on the phone. Rose couldn't hear but the Doctor's side of the conversation.

He listened for a few minutes, then sat back on the couch. He seemed impressed.

"Well, Jake. That's brilliant. Why haven't I thought of that?"

He listened to Jake a bit more.

"Nah, she's alright. Just a bit rattled. We have been able to forget about this for a few days. It just broadsided us, I suppose." He told Jake as he looked at Rose.

He listened as Jake spoke.

"Yeah, give me that information. Hang on. Let me find something to write with."

He leaned up from the couch, and pulled some paper and a pen that was sitting on the coffee table closer to him. He held the pen in his left hand and started drawing something really fast using the strange circles that Rose had seen him use so many times before. She couldn't believe how perfectly round the circles and how straight the lines were. He didn't use a ruler or anything. In the middle of his writing, the pen ran out of ink.

"Ugh...hang on a minute Jake... damn it. Pen just died. Let me find something else to write with." He got up and looked around the room. As he walked back to the couch, his phone slid out from between his shoulder and his ear. He took it in his left hand and put it to his other ear. He then held the new pen in his right hand.

"Alright. Go ahead. Sorry about that." he told Jake.

Using his right hand, he continued drawing the circular language all over the page. Rose was amazed. The Doctor had told her that he was able to use both of hands equally well, but seeing it surprised her.

Once he finished, he tossed the pen on the coffee table and sat back on the couch. He was listening to Jake who was explaining something to him.

"Take a picture of it and send it over. I don't mind looking at it. I can probably translate it a hell of a lot faster than Malcolm can. He's brilliant, but it's late. "

He listened a few more minutes.

"Nah, don't bother Malcolm. Just send it over to me and I'll let you know. It will just take a minute."

Jake was speaking again.

"Well, damn it. What the hell else am I good for?" he laughed. "Ah, no problem Jakey-boy."

Then he hung up.

He looked over at Rose. "Pete and Jake are way more clever than I give them credit for!"

She still looked surprised.

"Well, it's not that surprising, really." he told her as he saw her face.

"You are ambidextrous." she said quietly to him.

He was looking over his notes he had written while he was on the phone with Jake. "I'm what, sweetheart?"

"Ambidextrous." she told him.

He rolled his eyes back in his head and thought. He then realized, "I _have_ heard of that before. Now I remember! I can't remember who told me that, though." He rubbed his stubble on his face as he thought. "Ugh. I don't know. I told you I write with both hands, Rose. Didn't you believe me?"

"I did. I just had never noticed it until now." she chuckled.

"More of the mad life with the Doctor?" he teased her.

"It's never a dull moment with you." she smiled.

He laughed as he jumped up off the couch and went to open the door to the penthouse. Shakes and his men were standing outside the door. The Doctor waved Shakes in. They both returned to the couch and sat down. The Doctor took Rose's hand.

The Doctor spoke, "I just got off the phone with Jake. He said that Pete has told them to put out the story that Rose was killed to see if these people will back off a bit."

"So, he's faking my death? Why wouldn't he tell me this?" Rose asked them.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Knowing Pete, he probably just had to make a rash decision. He would probably have told you about the same time you found out."

The Doctor couldn't believe he was defending a man that he knew was keeping secrets from him. Big secrets. And now to do this? He wanted to punch in him the face like he did Thomas. But, he didn't want to upset Rose.

Shakes nodded his head. "It was probably that, Miss Tyler. We will still have to be very careful, but now you and your Nehyta can relax a bit."

Rose smiled at hearing the word, Nehyta.

"Faking your death, Rose, is brilliant. As long as Pete deals with Jackie. I don't want any part of that. Now that they think they have won, we can see what they might have really been after all along. It might expose who they are finally." the Doctor told her.

He rubbed his head, "Or they will find out they have been fooled and really be pissed off. Either way, it's a chance I'm willing to take. I'm ready for this to be over. For you to feel safe again."

Rose looked down. "It's been a very long time since I felt safe."

He rubbed her thigh. "I know, sweetheart. We'll get there again."

"Are you bringing the battle to yourself again, Warrior?" Shakes asked him.

"Maybe a bit. But, I really think it's for the best, Rose." the Doctor told him.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "I trust you. If you say it's a good thing. I agree."

Shakes smiled at her. "Your Nehyta only seeks to protect you. More than you can know."

Rose nodded. Shakes patted the Doctor on the back as he got up to rejoin the others in the hall.

The Doctor's phone beeped. He put on his glasses and looked at a message.

"What's that?" Rose asked him.

"A message from Jake. Some transmission Torchwood is picking up from space."

"The fun never ends, huh?" she teased him.

He chuckled. "What a time to be alive!" He focused all of his attention on the message. It was a picture of a transmission. The Doctor looked it over as he scratched his chin. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he finished reading it.

"Now, that's interesting. I didn't know they came this far during this time period. Very interesting." He mumbled. He sat back on the couch and ran his hand through his hair.

"Everything alright?" Rose asked him.

As if he just noticed she was sitting there. "Yes, love. It really is. 'Rose alright', too." He reassured her as he rubbed high on the inside of her thigh. It made her tingle all over.

"I'll call Jake back and explain. You'll find this interesting." He told her.

Jake apparently answered the phone.

"Jakey-boy! I have good news for you! That transmission, you can ignore. In fact, I recommend you do. It's a survey team. They are just checking things out. Ignore them, and they will just leave. Earth isn't ready for them, yet. Harmless."

Jake said something, which the Doctor replied, "Yep!" And then hung up the phone and tossed it back on the coffee table.

Rose asked him, "A survey team?"

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how many species check out Earth. Torchwood can't detect them all with the technology they have in this time period. Although, I'll never tell them that. They will all flip out."

"How much can they detect, do you think?"

"Not a lot. Maybe 20%? When I first came here, I wasn't just worried the humans would find me out. I also worried about some these teams. There are a lot of bad elements out there."

"Really?" she asked him.

"But these that are orbiting the planet now are extremely peaceful. Imagine, an alien Red Cross. They are just surveying to see if there is any reason to come and help. Very good people. Their entire purpose is to help. Like missionaries."

"When do they come in and help?"

"In really big cases. Like after a war or something. In the future, they will be extremely welcome here. In about...say, 3,800 years from now. Earth suffers from a plague and it wipes out about 63% of the population. They come in and help. Ushers in the beginning of time when humans stop being so scared of people from other planets. People even start to marry people from other places. It's wild!"

"Like the 1960s? Free love and hippies?"

He rubbed his hand in his hair and looked at her. Laughing he said, "Very, very similar. Lots of drug use. Powerful stuff. Stuff I've had to swear I'd never use again, like Pete's damn whiskey."

Rose laughed at him. "Sounds like Woodstock back in the '60s."

The Doctor chuckled, "Yeah, that was fun. I went twice. Two different me's. We had a great time together."

"Sounds like you were probably into something then, too."

He looked at her seriously, "I remember everything...well...one version of it. I guess one of me was partying more than the other one was."

She leaned into him and kissed his lips. "You are so funny. My Doctor, a hippie."

"Better than an archeologist." he grumbled.

"What's your deal with that? I forgot that Harriet recommended you should be one."

He shook his head, very determined. "Never. No way. Not ever. Ugh. Grave diggers. No."

Rose looked at him very surprised. "Geez. Tell me how you really feel won't you?"

He chuckled at her. "There are worse things, but not much in my book."

"You've probably just not met the right one." she teased him.

He laughed at her. "Oh geez. Women. They are all in it together, even if they have never met."

Rose laughed at her confusion. "What? What on earth do you mean by that?"

He jumped up and called room service. He ordered white wine and grapes for him and Rose, and more chocolate cookies and salsa for the body guards.

When he returned to the couch, he sat down and turned Rose around so she could lay her head down in his lap. He took off his glasses and tossed them on the coffee table.

"I have an interesting story about an archeologist that you might like to hear." he told her.

"I love all of your mad stories. You should write a book." she smiled up at him.

He looked down at her and ran his hand through her hair. "I'll tell you once the wine gets here."

"Guess what Shakes is eating? Chocolate cookies and salsa. Those chocolate cookies with white creme inside of them."

Rose wrinkled up her face. "That sounds gross."

"I thought it would be. But it's really not bad. I ate several of them while I was over there."

"So many that you ordered them some more?" Rose asked him.

"No, I feel bad for yelling at Lewis. That wasn't his fault you saw that."

She patted his hand, "I'm sure he's not upset. You didn't really shout at him."

"Yeah..." he said absentmindedly.

He looked into her eyes as he continued to stroke her cheek. Rose could feel that he was feeling love more than any other emotion.

"Sweetheart, what's on your mind?" she asked him.

"I have such little time left to my life. I've seen so much, and I really don't care to see anything else. I could die a happy man if I could just be with you for the rest of my life."

"You are beginning to freak me out with all of this talk of dying." Rose told him.

"It's something I've never had to think about before." he told her.

"I wish you would forget about it now!" she told him.

He chuckled at her.

There was a knock at the door.

The Doctor got up to go get the wine and grapes from the room service waiter.

He returned to the couch. He opened the wine and poured them both a glass.

"I thought you were giving up drinking?" Rose teased him.

"No, just that damn whiskey. This should be fine." he explained.

"You know, I don't think you can ignore alcohol as much as you think you can."

"Is that a challenge, Rose Tyler?" he asked her.

She laughed as she sat back up next to him and took a glass. The Doctor raised his glass and said, "How sweet it is to be loved-"

They clinked glasses and drank. He leaned in and kissed her.

They both drained their glasses and the Doctor refilled them. They drank about half of another glass.

Rose settled in on the couch next to the Doctor. She lay her legs across his lap. He ran his hand up her skirt and rubbed her thigh. He rested his arm on the back of the couch, behind her.

Rose reminded him, "Okay, the story about the archeologist."

He rolled his eyes back in his head and smiled. "This one is good. Okay. When I was traveling with Donna, I got a message on my psychic paper that asked me to come to the Library."

"The Library? Like which one?" Rose asked him.

"Well, there isn't just one place called that." he told her. Then he stopped talking as he realized something. "God, I'm thick. I'm sorry. Hang on, Rose."

He picked up his phone and called Jake.

"Jakey-boy. Check on something for me. Check for a place in the United States called Underground. I seem to remember something about a place called that, but I can't remember where it is."

Jake said something.

"Thanks." he said as he hung up the phone and tossed it back on the coffee table. He refilled both glasses and drank some more. He was deep in thought about something.

"Another place called Underground?" Rose asked him.

He seemed to snap out of it. "Yeah, don't worry about. Jake will figure it out. Now, where was I?"

"The Library." Rose helped him.

He drank some more of his wine, then sat down the glass on the coffee table. He ran his hand back up Rose's skirt, and began rubbing her thigh. "Yes. Well, I took Donna there. It is an entire planet that is a huge library. It has every book ever printed. It's vast."

"We had just gotten there, when some archeologists broke down the door of where we at. Something weird was going on because no one was there. The entire place was empty. But, they had decided they were going to come in and investigate. Tell me Rose, does that sound like a good idea to you? An entire planet's population disappears, and you decide to go see what happened?"

She sipped her drink. "Sounds like something you would do. Why are you giving them a hard time?"

He looked surprised at her, "But, I know what I'm doing!"

She laughed at him. "No, you don't! You're making it up as you go."

"Ugh!" he complained. "But, I do it better." he maintained.

She laughed at him as she sipped her drink.

"We need some more wine if you are going to be cheeky." He decided as he got up and called room service again.

He returned to his spot on the couch. She lay her legs back on his lap again, craving his touch. He drank the rest of his glass and refilled both of theirs again. He drank all of that glass and sat it back on the coffee table. He ran his hand back up her skirt and started rubbing her thigh again.

He noticed she was smiling at him with her tongue in her teeth. "I'm really enjoying that, but I want you to finish this story."

He chuckled at her. "Okay, so. They were barging in and telling me how to go about investigating this problem we had found ourselves in."

"Well, what was the problem? Where was everyone?"

"These species had hatched there and were living in the shadows. They would eat all of your flesh off. Very scary stuff."

"That sounds terrible! Would you just walk into a shadow and turn into a skeleton?"

He nodded. "Yes. It was very scary. That's exactly what would happen."

"And they wanted to tell you how to investigate?" Rose continued for him.

"Yeah! And wanted me to sign some release papers and shit, too. Donna was as stubborn as me. As soon as they handed it to her, she ripped it up. I'm surprised she didn't cuss them out."

"I see where you get some of this, now." she laughed at him.

"Yeah." he said as he embarrassingly rubbed his face with his hand laying on the back of the couch. "I really try to keep that Donna part buried deep. She's... something." He said as he shook his head.

He grabbed his glass and drank some more wine. Sitting it back down on the table, he returned to his story.

"But, there was this archeologist. Woman with strange curly hair. She knew all sorts of things about me. It was as disarming as you tonight on the Empire State Building." he told her.

"Had you been drinking with her, too? Having drunken confessions?" Rose teased him.

He chuckled at her, and rubbed his stubble on his face. "Maybe."

The wine had made him really warm. He took off his Oxford that he was wearing and threw it behind Rose on the couch. He pulled his t-shirt away from his chest, forcing air through his shirt.

"What sort of things did she know?" Rose asked him.

"Everything. It was weird. She even knew my name." He recounted.

You mean, "The Doctor?"

"No, that's not my real name. That's my ...ugh. I really need to stop drinking. Damn."

"Your name? You mean, your real name?" Rose asked him.

How had he steered himself into this?

"My mouth is out of control." he reflected.

There was a knock at the door. "Ah! Saved by room service!" he declared as he jumped over the back of the couch to went to open the door. The waiter gave him two more bottles. The Doctor then returned to the couch. He opened another bottle, refilled his glass and Rose's. He drained it completely and refilled it. He drank most of it and sat the glass back down on the coffee table. He spun around and then fell onto the couch next to Rose.

"Yep, Time Lord drinking. Look out people!" Rose teased him.

The Doctor lay his head in her lap and looked up at her. She ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel that he was feeling love, lust and a similar absentmindedness that he had the night before. But it wasn't as strong.

"You know, I'm worried about you." she confessed to him.

"Why? " the Doctor asked.

"It's my job. 'Rose Tyler, the one who worries about the Doctor.' Isn't that my title?" she told him.

He laughed at her.

"That is strange. I don't even know your name. I mean, your real name." Rose told him.

"No, you don't. No one does." the Doctor told her seriously.

"Then, how did she know? How did she tell you without others hearing it?"

"Why, Rose Tyler. Are you jealous, my dear?" he teased her.

"No, just curious." she told him smiling.

"She whispered it in my ear. That would be the only way I could have told her." he told her seriously.

"So you can only whisper it?" Rose asked.

"No...well. Yeah." he rubbed his face as he raised up and drank another glass.

He sat back on the couch the way he had been before. He pulled Rose's legs back into his lap. He leaned in to kiss her as he started rubbing her thigh again. He rested his forehead on hers, and told her quietly.

"Rose, I don't have a lot of time left. I'm realizing that with every passing day. I used to say that even ten minutes is a lifetime, and I could accomplish so much. I find now that ten minutes is a lifetime only when I'm _without you_. Time seems to fly when we are together. I love you so much, I couldn't imagine my life without you. I don't want to be without you. Ever. I couldn't do this without you. I know we said it was too soon, but I don't want to miss anything of our short life together. You are everything to me. Let's get married. Just so we know we will always be together. Even if it is just a simple, human marriage. I'm okay with that."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you serious? I think you are drunk off your ass old man!" Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor raised his head up and looked embarrassingly around the room. His hand rubbed his hair, causing it to go in every direction.

He laughed. "Yes, Rose. I'm serious."

She was speechless. She sat there staring at him.

"Is this your way of getting out of telling me your real name?" she asked him.

"I can only tell my real name to my wife. And she can never tell it to anyone. That's how that works."

She laughed at him in disbelief. "So, you married this archeologist?"

He dramatically lay down on the couch. "That's what you got out of all of this? Damn archeologists." He mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his face.

Rose lay down on top of him. She kissed his lips. "I love you. But, you won't remember this in the morning."

"Rose. I'm not drunk. I really mean it. I swear!" he laughed at her.

She was laughing at him now. "Then ask me again in the morning."

"I'll ask you every day, until you say yes. I love you so much." he told her through a smile. She could feel his sincerely, love and absentmindedness.

She leaned down and gave him a kiss that tasted like the wine they were drinking. He held her tightly as he kissed her back. She sucked his bottom lip as their tongues danced with one another.

Rose raised up and laughed, "You want to marry a dead woman? That's little like the Nehyta story, isn't it?"

He laughed at her as he lay on the couch watching her drink more wine. She took his hand and had him sit back up as she poured him another glass.

Rose raised her glass. "To drunken proposals!"

"I really am clear headed and mean it, Rose."

"Yeah, right. You are trashed again!" she laughed at him.

He laughed back at her. "Fine, woman. Fine. I'll ask you again in the morning."

"With a hangover for sure!" she laughed at him.

"Rose Tyler, you are so damn cheeky!" he playfully mocked her. He drank another glassful.

"I know what you need my dear!" The Doctor declared as she stood up and grabbed his phone. He turned on a song.

"What?" Rose as him skeptically.

"A dance with a handsome bloke." he told her, smiling.

"Instead of a scruffy one?" she asked him as she laughed.

He laughed at her. "Okay, a scruffy, yet handsome bloke." he said as he offered him his hand _. 'Better Together'_ by Jack Johnson played on the phone.

Rose took his hand and he held her close. He put his cheek to hers as he stepped to the music.

"You listen to some of the best music." Rose told him.

He laughed in her ear. "Very little music I don't like."

"Except John Smith and the whatever they were called."

"I think she did that just to drive me crazy." he told Rose. "And the problem was more to do with volume she played it at."

"You sound like a grandfather saying that." she laughed.

He laughed at her. "Yeah, I sure do."

She raised her head up to look at him. "I love you."

"I love you. And, I'm not drunk. I mean it, Rose."

"Totally alright, huh?" Rose teased him.

He laughed as he rolled his eyes, " _That_ word."

She pulled him down for a kiss, which turned into delightful long kiss. The Doctor noticed that Rose was more clumsy with her lips and tongue than she normally was as she kissed him. He pulled away from her.

"You talk about me! You are drunk, Rose Tyler!"

"Hey! I'm not denying it, mate!" she laughed at him.

"Will you remember this is in the morning?" he asked her.

"Does it really matter?" she asked him as she started kissing him again.

He laughed under her kiss. They had stopped dancing. It was too much for their altered state of mind.

The Doctor started dancing with her again, and attempted to dip her during the song. He accidentally dropped her into the floor, which caused them both to laugh hysterically at the each other.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." she said as she laughed at him.

"Maybe I am a bit, what does Howie say? Slewed."

"Shot in the neck!" Rose laughed.

"Shot in the what?" he asked as he laughed. They both laughed hysterically, again.

He crawled over to her, climbed on top of her and gave her a very wet kiss.

"I really do mean it. What do you say, Rose Tyler?" He giggled at her.

"You are so drunk." Rose laughed at him.

Her kisses were all over his face, but she was able to unbutton his jeans without any problem. She took off her skirt as he unbuttoned her shirt. He kissed her chest, around her bra and worked his way back up to her neck. He ran his hands up her back and unfastened her bra.

She tossed her shirt across the room as he pulled her bra off of her. He tossed it at the window. It smacked the window with a loud crack.

"Yeah, take that Empire State Building!" he declared.

They both started laughing uncontrollably again.

"You are so fucked up!" she laughed at him.

"I'm really not! I swear!" She started kissing him again. He relaxed as she ran her hands into his shirt. She slid his pants off of his hips.

"Are you comfortable on this floor? Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." she smiled at him.

He rolled so she was on top of him. "Yeah, I'm not buying it." he told her.

She ran her hands through his hair as she continued kissing him. He slipped her underwear off of her hips, and slid his full length inside of her.

He exclaimed loudly as soon as he was inside of her. He said something in a language she didn't know.

She laughed and stopped. "That right there! What are you saying?" she demanded as she laughed.

"Wow! Amazing!" he laughed at her as he pulled her back into their kiss.

She began to move her body up and down. His eyes rolled back in his head. He continued to speak in some strange language.

She stopped. "There it is again. What are you saying?"

He laughed and answered her in the same strange language. They both started laughing hysterically.

She started riding him again as she laughed a bit. She came back down and kissed his neck. She moaned loudly, nearly shouting.

He kissed her as he rubbed her breasts. She pressed down as close to his hips as she could. Driving him as far inside of her as it was possible to go.

He shouted something in the strange language. He rose up as she sat on his waist. He was still deep inside of her. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. As she felt him erupt inside of her, he stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes.

"I meant what I asked you. And I will remember this in the morning, even if you won't. I'll ask you again. I'm never running again. I want to stay here with you for the rest of my life. Just like this."

She looked at him seriously. "Please stop talking like you are dying."

He kissed her with renewed passion.


	27. Chapter 27 - A Ring in the Night

Chapter 27 - A Ring in the Middle of the Night

It was really early in the morning. The sun had not begun to rise. The Doctor and Rose had went to bed after all of the wine was gone. It had been extremely late, and they had been very drunk. They both had snuggled up to one another still nude. It was one of the most peaceful night's sleep either one of them had enjoyed in a long time.

The Doctor's phone rang on the nightstand.

The Doctor rubbed his face as he leaded over to turn on the lamp and picked up his phone. Rose was sleeping on his chest. She grumbled as he moved.

"Who is it at this hour?" she asked him.

He rubbed his face to make his eyes focus. "It's Tony!" he said, surprised.

Rose pulled the duvet up to her chin. And lay her head on the Doctor's shoulder. He glanced at her to make sure she was covered as he accepted the call.

The image of the little boy filled the screen.

"Hey Comrade. What's the matter?" the Doctor asked him.

"I'm sorry to wake you up. Where is your shirt?" he asked.

"I got hot so I took it off. You don't ever sleep without a shirt?" the Doctor asked him.

Rose giggled.

"I read something. Is it true?" Tony asked him.

The Doctor's heart sank. He knew what he was about to ask him. "I don't know. Ask me and I'll tell you if it's true or not."

"You won't lie to me?" Tony asked him.

The Doctor got very serious. "Tony. I would never. Ever. Lie to you. You are my brother. You can trust me, when you can't trust no one else. Now, what's wrong?"

Tony held up a newspaper. The headline read, "Rose Tyler Dead."

Why hadn't he thought of this? The kid could read after all. Of course, Pete wouldn't have thought to tell him. How can you explain something like that to a nearly 4 year old child?

"Listen, Comrade. It's not true. Rose is just fine. She's right here with me. See?" He turned the phone so he could see Rose.

"She looks dead." he told the Doctor.

The Doctor laughed and moved his shoulder to wake Rose up a bit. "Rose Tyler. Tell your brother that you are alright."

She waved her hand at him and said, "Tony, I'm totally alright. It's the middle of the night. I'm asleep."

"But, the newspaper says that she's dead. Why would it lie?"

The Doctor explained. "Comrade. Newspapers lie all of the time. Some poor girl was killed that looks like Rose. That's all. Everyone is going to make a big deal about it because everyone loves your sister. People might ask you about it."

"What should I say?"

"Oh, these are hard questions, Comrade." he said as he rubbed his face to wake himself up more. "Tell them that you don't want to talk about it. Works for me! Simply, 'I don't want to talk about it'. That should stop the questions."

Tony nodded his head.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"I wanted something to drink. Howie said I could get up and get some Adam's Ale if I wanted in the middle of the night."

"What is Adam's Ale?" the Doctor asked the boy.

"Water. I think. That's what it tastes like." Tony told him.

The Doctor laughed. "That actually sounds good. I might get up and get some myself. Look Tony. And listen to me very carefully. Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"You are going to hear some scary things in the next few days. About Rose. Don't worry about any of it. None of it will be true. I'm here with her and she's safe. Remember, I'm the one that all the monsters are scared of. As long as she's with me, she's alright. And I'm not leaving her. Understand?"

He nodded his head. "But does that mean I'm safe?"

"Damn this kid is clever." the Doctor said under his breath making Rose smile.

"Now, Tony. Do you remember what I told you love meant?"

"That it is a promise." Tony told him.

He smiled. "That's right, Comrade. A promise that you will always take care and protect someone. And what did you ask me after that?"

"I wanted to know if you loved me." he smiled as he started to dance around a bit.

The Doctor laughed at him. "That's right. And I told you, what?"

"You said you did." Tony said as he covered his face up with his hands. He reminded the Doctor of Rose in that moment.

The Doctor smiled. "And I do. A lot Tony. You remind me of someone who was so very important to me. Now, you are the one who is so important. I would _never_ leave you if I thought you were _not_ safe. Not ever. Do you believe me?"

"Yes, Doctor. I do." Tony smiled at him.

"I have some people that are going to introduce themselves to you in the morning, Tony. They are my good friends. One of them is named Poltoius. They are monster hunters, too. Okay? You are safe, but they will help keep you even safer. Understand?"

"Yes." the little boy smiled as he danced around.

"Okay. Go on back to sleep. I'm going to get up and get some water. Call me if you need me."

"Okay, Doctor. I love you." Tony said.

Rose felt her heart melt.

"I love you, Comrade. Everything is going to be okay."

Tony ended the call.

Rose felt anger suddenly from the Doctor.

"Oh my god, calm down." she told him.

"I'm okay." he told her as he got up and put on his dressing gown.

"Oh, no you aren't. I don't think I've ever felt you that mad." Rose told him.

"Damn, I forget you can feel that. That damn Poltoius. What the hell is he doing? How could he let Tony see that? Doesn't he know he can read?"

"Who the hell is Poltoius?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor tied his bathrobe, and stood next to the bed with his hands on his hips. He looked extremely cross, but also deep in thought.

"Tony's bodyguard. He's a Quauhtin. He's been in the shadows. Tony has never seen him."

Rose raised her head and looked at him. "Really? They can do that?"

"Yeah, your Mom, Pete and Jake have them too."

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"I'm a Time Lord, Rose. Very little gets by me."

He was enraged. He was chewing his bottom lip and running both of his hands through his hair.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked him. "You look crazy!"

"Counting to ten before I go cuss someone out."

"Is it working?" she asked.

"No!" he said as he stormed out of the room.

He went into the sitting room and put on his clothes that still lay in the floor. He walked out into the hallway to find Lewis and Sam.

"Sir!" they both stood up when he came out in the hallway.

"I need to talk to Shakes. Is he asleep?" he asked.

"No, sir. He just came out here." Lewis told him.

The Doctor knocked on the door to the bodyguards' room. Shakes answered the door.

"Doctor! What's the problem? Come in." Shakes told him as he stepped inside.

"I just got a call from Tony Tyler. He just finished reading the headline that Rose had died in a newspaper. He was upset and scared! What the hell is Poltoius doing?" he shouted.

Shakes stood there. "I'll find out. That shouldn't have happened."

"I told Tony that Poltoius was there. He will introduce himself to him in the morning." The Doctor demanded. "He's scared and I can't be there with him!"

"I agree. That will help the boy if he is knows he is there."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Keep an eye on him. There's no telling what these people are capable of. He's only a toddler. Barely out of the cot!"

Shakes walked over and lay his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Warrior. I will take care of this. Go back to your Nehyta."

The Doctor nodded his head as he calmed down a bit. "Alright. Thank you, Shakes."

He left and went back to the penthouse. As he walked back in the bedroom, Rose raised up and asked him. "Better?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Shakes is taking care of it." He told her as he ran his hands through his hair again.

"Come here, sweetheart. Try to get some more sleep."

"Ah, I'm too worked up for that now." he said.

"Have you checked on the TARDIS? Turned down its' growth yet?"

He snapped his fingers. "No, I could do that! But really Rose. Are you sure you want me to turn it down? I mean, it's going to take forever for it to grow."

"From what you said, it is going to damage it. This is the only shot you have at this. I am not mad about it like you were so worried I would be, but I _will be_ mad if you continue being so reckless with your only shot at having a TARDIS again. So, go turn it down."

He rubbed his beard that was more pronounced than she had ever seen it. "Ugh...alright. I'll do it. For you. But, I don't agree with it. I think we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"You're not running away, anymore." she reminded him.

"This isn't running away, it's escaping." he told her.

"Same thing!" she yelled at him.

He stopped arguing and looked at her. "It's your TARDIS. I'll do it if you want." he told her.

"And stop talking like that! You are driving me crazy!" she told him as she fell back in the bed dramatically.

He went back into the living room and pulled the box out of his pocket. He took the lid off of the box and climbed inside. Everything looked great. He made the adjustment to the shatterfry of the plasmic shell slightly. He didn't want to change the growth acceleration too much at one time. He didn't want to change it at all! He wouldn't know how much it had affected it for a few days.

He wiggled out of the box and stood up. Rose was standing in the doorway wearing her dressing gown.

He looked at her. "Can you still hear it?"

"Yeah. It sounds like a hum, in my head. It's strange."

"Like my TARDIS? That humming in your head?"

"Yeah, but different. Almost like it has a different voice. Is it supposed to be that way?"

He looked surprised. "I don't know. I suppose so. It is a different TARDIS, after all. Come here. You can see it." he told her.

She walked over and kneeled down on the floor next to him and looked in the box.

"How in the world are you running a computer in there? Do you have power in that box?"

"Oh, sure let's explain everything to take the mystery out of it." He complained. "Rose, the TARDIS is on the table. In the tank. Can you see it?"

"It's beautiful. It looks like the coral that ran through the old TARDIS."

"That's exactly it. You can probably hear it more in your head if you touch it. Go ahead, climb in and touch it."

She laughed. "Oh no way, mister! My ass won't fit into that tiny box!"

He laughed at her. "I fit in the box!"

"You are way thinner than me. Have you seen yourself? You are proper skinny!" Rose told him.

He laughed at her. "Okay, fine. Another time."

He flipped the box back over and put the lid back on it.

The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "You know what? I hate to admit it, but Jackie is probably awake. You need to call her before she sees the news."

"Oh my god, you are right!" Rose told him. She spun around and picked her phone up off the coffee table.

"How's your head?" he asked her.

"It aches a bit. I've been worse."

"On a scale of 1 to 10?" he asked her.

She put her hand to her head, "I think a 6 maybe."

"Come here. Let me do something."

She looked at him apprehensively. She walked over to him and he put his hands on her head and closed his eyes. She felt a strange humming in her head, then it was as if there was a pop in her brain.

"Ah!" she yelled.

He looked immediately concerned, "Are you okay?" His eyes were as round as saucers.

She held her head. "Yeah. That was weird. What did you do?"

"The same thing I did to myself at Howie's yesterday. I forced your liver to push out the extra acetalaldehyde. You should feel better in a few minutes."

He tapped her phone she held in her hand. "Ring your Mum. I'm going back to bed."

He ran his hand through his hair as he walked back into the bedroom. "And I don't want to talk to her! This isn't my mess!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jackie hadn't gotten out of bed and seen the news yet. She was extremely grateful that Rose had called her to fill her about the news report. She was angry with Pete, of course. The Doctor was mentioned as she started listing off everyone that she was going to give a proper slap.

"Mum, he got me up and told me to call you so you wouldn't worry! It's the middle of the night here!" Rose sortof lied to her Mum.

"Oh. Then I'll probably forgive him, then. But, oh that Pete is going to get it. This sounds like some crap that Howie dreamed up."

Rose rolled her eyes that her Mum was now determined to slap the President of the United States. Thank goodness she was still in London at the mansion. And from her coughing fits, she was still very sick. Pete and Howie were safe from Jackie for a few more days.

After Rose hung up with her Mum, she turned off the lights in the sitting room and went back to bed. The Doctor was already there, laying on his side. He had taken off his jeans, and was in his t-shirt and pants. Rose climbed into the bed next to him. She only wearing her thin, cotton dressing gown.

"Are you asleep?" she asked him.

"Uhhh..." he grunted.

"Mum is not going to slap you. You're off the hook. She appreciated you having me call her."

He smiled. "She's going to kill Pete. I might help her." he told Rose as he lay there with his eyes closed.

Rose lay down. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her pull the duvet back on her. He never opened his eyes through the entire thing. He pulled her in close to him and then he got still.

"How do you do that without looking? That's weird." she asked him quietly.

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm weird. Now, go to sleep." he told her.

She laughed at him. She noticed he chuckled behind her as well.


	28. Chapter 28 - Gizmos

_A short chapter, but absolutely one of my favorites. Why does the Doctor have to tinker with everything?_

 _XxxXxXXxxxXxxXxxxXxxXxxXx_

Chapter 28 -Gizmos

The Doctor woke up alone in bed again. Rose had left her cotton dressing gown in the bed laying across his chest. He quickly realized that she had climbed out of the bed nude, and he had slept through seeing that.

"Now, that's just mean." he grumbled under his breath.

He rolled over and looked on the nightstand to find the familiar handwriting letting him know that Rose had left with Shakes to go for a run.

He rubbed his face with both of his hands, and decided to go take a shower. After he had gotten dressed into some jeans, a light t-shirt and a brown oxford, he decided to shave his neck. He shaped up his growing beard. After he was done, he admired his work in the mirror. He had never had a beard before. Rubbing his hand over the hair on his face, he decided that he liked it. It looked a lot neater than it had since he had shaped it up. He put on some after shave.

He left the bathroom and went over to the suitcase. He was looking for a different pair of trainers to wear, when he saw a box. Curious, he pulled it out of the suitcase and opened it. It was the box of gizmos that Jake had brought to them that night they were at the Tyler's Mansion. He grabbed the file containing all of the specs for it. He remembered Rose telling him that there were only 22 of the short range teleport systems. He counted them and found that there were only 21.

"Oh, that's not good at all." he mumbled under his breath.

He went to the nightstand and picked up his phone. He rang Jake.

"Jakey-boy. I just found this box of those short range teleport devices you gave to Rose. There's one missing. Wasn't there supposed to be 22?"

Jake explained. "Yeah, originally there were 22. I have the missing one. I'm keeping it on me. Thomas doesn't know."

"Oh! That's alright. It just wanted to make sure it hadn't fell into the wrong hands. What is the range on those things, again?"

"If you have one, you can go up in the lower orbit of earth. Carrying two people is about 100 miles, three can go about 50 miles."

"Right. I might tinker with it and see if I can't get it better range on it. Seems pretty simple, stuff. How's Thomas? Still being a pain in the ass?"

"No, he's been pretty quiet recently." Jake assured him.

"Well, that's scary. It's always the quiet ones you need to watch out for." the Doctor laughed.

Pete laughed in agreement, "Have you talked to Pete, yet?"

"Not about our meeting. I have to call him in a minute anyway. I have some other business I need to discuss with him. I've decided I'm not going to confront him at the moment though. I'd like to see how much he will keep from me before he talks."

"You might be waiting a long time, Doc."

"Yeah, but it will be a good lesson for him in the long run. Something tells me we are going to have to learn to live with one another for a while."

"Rose better?" Jake asked him.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's running with Shakes. His damn man with Tony let him see a newspaper headlining Rose's death last night. I got a phone call at 4:00 from the boy."

"Oh god. He can read?"

"Yep. It's a recent thing. Shakes said he's handling it, but Poltoius is going to come out of the shadows and be visible from now on. It will make Tony feel better. Hell, it will make me feel better."

"Do you want me to give Tony some more security?" Jake offered.

"Nah, I think Poltoius and his men can handle it. How many does he have?"

"Counting him, there are three in all." Jake told him.

"I'll talk to Shakes and see what he thinks. But, I think he is fine. He has Zeus as well. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." the Doctor confessed.

Jake laughed. "There's good reason for that."

"Did you ever find Melissa? Rose hasn't mentioned it, and I've been checking her phone. She's not contacted her at all. It's like she fell off the face of the planet."

"No, we don't have any leads either. She's just gone." Jake told him.

"I'm afraid this is going to get worse before it gets better." the Doctor confessed to Jake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose walked into the penthouse. She was dressed in her running clothes. Her hair was all tied up on top of her head. She was covered in sweat.

"Hey! Good run?" the Doctor asked her.

"Yeah. What are you over here doing?" she smiled at him.

He was sitting on the couch wearing his glasses. The specs for the gizmo spread out all over the coffee table. He had one tore apart, and was looking at it. His sonic screwdriver was in his hand, but he was currently using it to scratch his head.

Rose came over and sat next to him.

"You tore apart a gizmo?" she asked him. "What are you doing with it?"

"Just looking at it. It's weird. These things aren't supposed to work together. I'm surprised this thing even -." He pressed something on the side of it and he disappeared in a small puff of light and smoke.

Rose was shocked. He was just gone! She jumped up. She had used the gizmo a lot, but she hadn't been prepared for him to disappear.

In about 10 seconds, he reappeared standing next to the couch. His hair was standing up all over his head. It looked charged. His shirt was untucked and he looked like startled. His eyes were as big as saucers. He was all out of breath.

"Damn, temperamental little Dalek shit!" he yelled as he threw it on the coffee table.

Rose couldn't help it. She started laughing.

"Are you alright?"

He collapsed on the couch and rubbed his face with both of his hands.

"Falling through the stratosphere a few hundred meters does tend to focus the mind!" he told her.

She sat down next to him and rubbed his thigh as she continued to laugh at him.

"I wish you could have seen your face."

He started to laugh. "My heart's working now. Better than any coffee I've ever had. That damn thing!"

He grabbed her hand and sighed. She could feel his nervousness and calming panic. It wasn't long until he was laughing with her about the entire event.

"Will you please be careful? Or get a parachute if you are going to tinker with that thing?"

"I make no promises." he chuckled as he picked it back up and started looking it again.

"I'm going to order us some breakfast. What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't care. Just order me something." he told her. He was completely distracted looking at the gizmo again.

Rose went over to the phone and ordered them waffles, eggs, sausage and fruit. As soon as she turned around to tell the Doctor she was going to take a shower, he disappeared again.

She tossed her hands up in frustration. "Now, what?"

About 10 seconds later, he zapped back. He was standing on the other side of the room. He looked completely shocked. He threw the gizmo on the ground and ran his hands through his hair. "Damn piece of ..." Rose didn't understand the rest of what he said. Apparently the English language didn't contain the swear words necessary for the occasion.

She looked at him. "Are you hurt?"

"No." he spluttered. "I ended up in some woman's bathroom! She was in the shower. Some things you can't unsee, Rose! Reminds me of a planet I went to once." he told her.

"That will give me nightmares." he mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his beard.

No doubt about it, Rose was laughing at him again. She was nearly doubled over. "Leave that thing alone!" she told him through her laughing.

"Rose, I think I can make it better!" he reasoned.

She was still laughing at him, "Yeah, if you don't get smacked by some ugly, old lady in a shower first!"

He laughed at her. "Yeah, that would be bad."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Everything doesn't need to be tinkered with, you know."

"Yeah. That's true." he agreed as he embraced her. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, and looked into her eyes.

"You are beautiful." he told her.

"Me? I'm a mess. I'm all sweaty and -"

"Absolutely beautiful." he told her. "More than any creature I've ever seen."

"Boy, someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning!" Rose teased him.

The Doctor sighed. "And someone had her cheeky pill!"

"Whatever, love. I'm going to take a shower. Stay away from that gizmo." she pointed at him as she walked into the bedroom.

"I can't promise that." he told her. He picked back up the gizmo and started to look at it again.

Within a few minutes, Rose heard another zap from the sitting room. She rolled her eyes. Ten seconds later, she knew he was back as she heard a thump on the floor as he yelled, "How the hell as this shit not killed someone yet?!"

She couldn't help to start laughing at her mad Time Lord again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	29. Chapter 29 - Some Clarity

Chapter 29 - Some Clarity

Rose took a quick shower and was back out in the sitting room by the time breakfast had gotten there. She was back in her thin, cotton dressing gown that she had left on the Doctor's chest this morning.

"How many trips have you been on?" she teased him.

He embarrassingly put his hands on his hips and looked back at her. "Oh, I put that damn thing up for the moment. It shouldn't be doing that. It's like it has a short or something."

"End up anywhere interesting?" she asked him as she sat down at the table.

"Oh." he stuttered. "Let's not talk about it." he told he as he sat down next to her to eat.

She chuckled at him. "That was the funniest thing."

He laughed under his breath.

"Hey, your beard looks different. What did you do?" she asked him.

"I shaped it up this morning. Someone told me it was scruffy."

Rose leaned over and kissed him, "You look very handsome. Not scruffy at all."

He blushed a bit. He was happy she liked it.

The Doctor began. "I talked to Pete while you were gone."

Rose looked at him, "Oh, I hate to think what was said. You were so mad."

He smiled. "No, I was good. He gave me some good news."

"Good news. Do tell!"

He shook his head as he gritted his teeth. "No, I'll tell you tonight after my surprise. It's a reason to celebrate. Although, I don't know how you are going to feel about it."

"More secrets?" she asked him.

"No, dear." he smiled as he looked away deep in thought. "It's still rather unbelievable to me. I need to adjust to it before I can tell you about it." He looked at her. "Does that make sense?"

She nodded. "Alright. Tell me tonight, then."

He took a deep breath and looked out the window at the view. "I also asked him something else you probably should know about."

She smiled at him. "Are you going to tell me this, or just tease me with a commercial?"

He laughed under his breath at her. He lay his arm across the table as he sat in his chair sideways so he could face her.

He spoke. "No. I talked to Pete about something..." He was thinking hard to pick the right words. He had started tapping his hand on the table, nervously.

"See, Rose...I'm not from here. We've established that. I wasn't sure of the customs, or the way it should even be done." He looked her face.

"Do what? What are you on about?" Rose asked him.

He smiled nervously, and ran his hand across the table cloth. "I asked Pete...if he would give you to me."

The confused look on her face made him realize he wasn't explaining this well. It only made him more nervous.

"No, wrong word. Ugh. English is hard. It needs more words. I feel extremely limited!" he complained.

"Take your time." Rose told him as she took his hand.

He took a deep breath and started again. "I asked Pete if I could have you as my wife. That is the custom on so many planets, I guessed it was here too. He's the closest thing you have to a father. That, and I didn't want to talk to Jackie about it."

Rose was stunned.

"Is that alright?" he asked her seeing her face.

"Yeah." she said when she regained her breath. "So, you were serious last night?"

He smiled at her. "I told you I was. "

He continued, "We traveled all of that together, and I convinced myself that I'd get over it. I couldn't have you. Then you ended up here. I was without you. And it broke my heart so much that I decided I was finished with my life. There was no more reason to live."

"You mean you tried to off yourself? Like you did at the Thames?"

He shook his head, "Well, not really. I just didn't care. I did some really stupid stuff. If it hadn't been for Martha, I would have died. Well... twice. She was a medical student and brought me back."

Seeing the shock on her face, he leaned in and smiled at her. "She fancied me, too."

Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"I thought you were alright here. You were with your family. Safe. Happy. Probably getting on with your life, without me. I was so sure you had moved on and forgotten about me. Or maybe I just hoped you had to ease how badly I felt in your absence."

"And now, through some crazy twist of fate, I'm here with you. I can hold you. Kiss you. Tell you things I've probably never told another soul. It makes me realize can't imagine life without you."

"I've been to Hell. It was nothing like the hell I was in when I was without you. I'd be a fool not to do something to show you how committed I am to making this work with us. I don't want to ever be without you. I don't believe my soul could take it. My life would become shorter than it already will be. I want you to be happy. I want you safe. I want to make sure I am there with you when you laugh. When you cry. When you need someone to hold your hand. I figure if we get married, you will finally believe me when I say that I'm never leaving you. And I'll finally believe that you'll never leave me."

"I don't think you are going to leave me." Rose told him quietly.

He sat closer to her. He cupped his hand on her cheek and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch. "You know I love you more than anything Rose. I know you can feel that. I know you can tell how sincere I am. This is your decision. So many have already been made for you. I just hope you feel the same way. I don't want to wait. I know we had decided that. But, my life is already too short. I don't want to miss out on one day of us. Not one moment."

She leaned in to kiss him. She smiled and whispered to him. "Of course, my love. Nothing would make me happier."

He grabbed her face with both of his hands and pulled her in for a very excited kiss. They were both smiling so big that they had a hard time kissing one another.

The Doctor shot out of the chair, he was so excited. "You need to get dressed, Rose Tyler! Pete told me we have to go buy a ring. He told me I should already have had it, but I want you to pick it out. I hope that's alright. Is it?"

"Yes, that's completely fine!" She laughed at her mad alien. "I can't believe it. I could have sworn you were just drunk last night."

He took her hand and helped her stand up. "Did I do everything right? I feel like I'm missing something. I don't want to mess this up." He told her nervously.

"Well, there is one thing. But you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Rose told him with her thumbnail in her mouth.

"No, what is it? Tell me. I really don't know." he admitted as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Most guys get down on one knee and -"

"Oh! I did know that! Sorry. Okay!"

Rose laughed at his hysteria. She could feel that he was so excited that he was about to jump out of his skin. She couldn't believe she made him feel that way.

He took her hand, got down on one knee and looked up at her. "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

She leaned down and kissed him. "I will my Doctor."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They went to Tiffany's. Rose still was in a state of complete disbelief. The Doctor declared it a day to wear a suit, and was in his favorite blue one. Rose noticed that he even had the tie pulled all the way up properly. Not like he normally wore it with it loose and the top button undone. Rose had put on her dark grey skirt suit that demanded heels. The Doctor held her hand and she could feel his excitement more than any other emotion he had. The Doctor took her to the jewelry counter. He told her to pick out anything she wanted.

"Are you crazy? We can't afford this place." she whispered to him.

He smiled like a loon at her. "I can't wait to tell you my surprise tonight. Trust me. You can have anything you want. Your Dad pays me way too much for what I do."

"I bet he's never heard that complaint from anyone before!" she laughed at him.

"That's what he told me." the Doctor smiled at her.

Rose looked skeptical at him. "Are you sure?"

His smile was huge. "More than anything."

"Okay, well help me find something." she smiled.

They decided they liked a small ring that had a diamond in the middle with TARDIS blue sapphires placed all around it. It was perfect.

The clerk handed it to the Doctor, who slid the ring on her finger. It was the perfect fit. The Doctor couldn't help himself and kissed Rose.

The clerk cleared his throat to remind them he was still there.

They broke apart and laughed.

"Sorry, engagement ring." Rose explained.

The clerk seemed to understand. He nodded his head. "I suppose you would rather take it then, instead of having it delivered?"

"Yes, she will wear it out of the store." the Doctor told the clerk.

"Very well." He slid the Doctor the bill. Rose purposely didn't look at it. She didn't want to know. The Doctor handed him his debit card.

The clerk walked away with the card to finish the transaction.

The Doctor looked at Rose, "Candy and jewelry. The bank will think I'm a teenage girl using this card."

"You bought Tony some books on the cruise with that, too."

"Oh that's true. So, the bank thinks I'm a teenage girl with the reading ability of a 4 year old." he joked.

"If they only knew the truth, huh?" Rose teased him.

He laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

The clerk returned with the Doctor's card and had him sign the paperwork. He handed him a little blue box. "You know, forgive me. But you look a lot like Rose Tyler from London."

Rose looked shocked. The Doctor never wavered. "Yeah, she gets that everywhere she goes. I suppose everyone has a look alike in the world, don't they? This is my beloved Delilah. Delilah Campbell." He said as he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

The Doctor looked up at the clerk, "I heard on the news that she was killed. Was it on a cruise ship? Is that right?"

The clerk nodded. "Yes, sir. Terrible thing. The media hounded that poor girl right up to her death. I've not seen anything about it. Her family isn't talking."

"Yeah, probably in shock. It's a terrible situation. I hope they can find some peace with everything." the Doctor told him.

"I hope they can. Well, thank you Doctor Smith. Miss Campbell. Congratulations and I wish you both the best." the clerk told them.

They left and got back in the limo. Once the car had started moving again, Rose asked him, "Delilah? Where did that come from?"

He brought her hand up to kiss it. "It's from a song I like. It's also part of Earth's history about a woman that made a man cut his hair. It fit."

"Campbell?" she asked him.

"Ah, let that be a mystery, Rose. It will make you feel better." he teased her.

"Where are we going now?" she asked him.

"I'm taking you to a very solemn place. Not honestly what I would pick on a day like today, but Shakes had asked to go."

Shakes was sitting on the other side of the limo. "We don't have to go, sir-"

"No, I want to see it too. I've never seen it. And that's not often I get to say that."

He turned to Rose. "You have the psionic ability to sense emotions, so this place might overwhelm you. I imagine it is really charged. It didn't happen so long ago and it's still on the minds of the people who live here. If you start to feel overwhelmed, tell me and we'll leave. Okay?"

"Okay." she agreed.

They pulled up at the World Trade Center Memorial. Shakes and the body guards got out of the car first, and flanked The Doctor and Rose as they went to see it. Rose had her hand in the Doctor's. She looked over at him. He looked so handsome in his suit, new haircut and his beard that she was starting to get used to seeing.

They turned the corner and walked right into the memorial. It was overwhelming. Rose remembered seeing the attacks on the World Trade Center years before, back when she was in the Prime Dimension. The Doctor was right. It was a very solemn, somber place.

They walked up to the edge of one of the reflecting pools. Rose held the Doctor's arm to steady herself.

He looked down at her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head.

"The World Trade Center stood here. These pools are the footprints of the buildings that fell. They have the largest man-made waterfalls in the United States. They did that so the noise from the water would mute the sounds of the city just over there. This place was built to commemorate the attacks of September 11, and also the attack that happened February 26, 1993 that killed 6, but that one injured over a 1,000. "

"How did they even do this in this dimension? There aren't any planes?"

"I looked that up, I was curious too. In the earlier attack, they bombed it from the basement. They came back and did something similar. Bombed it from the bottom parking decks again. A fixed point in time."

"This attack wasn't as terrible as the one in the Prime Dimension. Thankfully, fireman and the people that rushed to help wasn't affected because the building here come immediately down. Everything happened at once. It didn't play out on the television for the world to see. By the time the news found out about it, everything was already done. Here, they call it "The Day that New York Stopped."

"So, the other places were not affected?"

"No. Just here. This was the only place where anything happened."

They walked around and read the names.

"This is really a good place to make a point with you, Rose." the Doctor realized as they walked around. "When this happened, it was unexpected. Completely out of the blue. Like you and this mess. Something like this makes you want to run and hide from the world. Scared to come out. But you can't do that. You can't hide from danger. Because if you do, the enemy has already won. Do you understand?"

She nodded as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Are you alright? Do we need to go?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm alright." She told him quietly.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it. Let me see something." he told her as he turned to face her and looked into her eyes. He saw they were beginning to glow yellow. He had suspected this might bring out the Bad Wolf. He needed to get her out of here before she got more upset and things escalated.

"Nope. You're done. Back to the car with you." he told her. He didn't tell her about the glow. He didn't think she needed that information.

The Doctor took her back to the car with the body guards. As soon as they drove away, she started to feel better. The Doctor her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes. Wow. That was intense." Rose remarked.

"For me, too." the Doctor told her. "What did you think, Shakes?"

"It was worth the trip to the states. It was respectably done."

Trying to lift the glum mood that had descended upon them, the Doctor took Rose's left hand and kissed her finger that had the engagement ring on it.

"I have an idea, Rose Tyler. Hang me your phone."

He pulled her hand up between them were you could see the ring. He held the phone out to take a picture of the pair of them. Rose saw what he was getting at and smiled like a loon. He was laughing at her when he took the picture.

He handed her back her phone. "Send that to your Mum. She might have a stroke."

"Wouldn't Dad already have told her?" Rose asked him.

"No, I asked him not to." He rubbed his beard. "I wonder what she will say."

"About your beard?"

"No, about you engaged to an 'out of towner.'" He teased.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the Doctor predicted, Jackie flipped out. The Doctor had told Shakes to time how long it would take the phone to ring.

"I guess 1 minute, 17 seconds." The Doctor told Shakes. "What's your guess?"

Shakes scratched his chin. "I say 1 minute, 30 seconds."

The Doctor looked at Rose. "What do you say, love?"

She shook her head at them and smiled. "I'm not getting into this."

Rose sent the message and Shakes looked at his watch.

The phone rang.

The Doctor laughed. "Ha! 47 seconds! That was quicker than I thought." he laughed.

Shakes slapped his knee.

The Doctor laughed at the one sided conversation he heard.

"Yes, Mum. I'm happy."

"No, mum. He didn't put me under some strange alien spell."

"I'm not talking about his anatomy with you!"

"I'm not talking about that with you either."

"No, we can't announce it because remember, I'm dead on a cruise ship!"

"Oh, I don't know. Let me see what he thinks."

She rested her hand on his thigh. "Mum wants to know if she can call Harriet and Caroline Shepherd."

"I don't mind. It's up to you." he told her. "But remember, you are dead. No one else."

"Yeah, mum. But just them. Remember, I'm dead!"

Jackie apparently was so happy she didn't tell Rose off at her remark.

"I mean, it mum. That's it. Bye!"

"What part of my anatomy was part of that conversation?" the Doctor inquired.

Rose wouldn't even look at him. She held up her hand and told him, "Trust me. You don't want to know. Ugh. Mum is crazy."

The Doctor laughed under his breath at Rose's oblivious embarrassment.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Dang. I wish I could call Melissa and tell her. I've not talked to her all week."

He quickly took his hand out of hers and rubbed her thigh instead. The best he had been able to guess, she could only feel his emotions when their skin was touching. He didn't want her to feel his emotions if she was talking about Melissa. Jake still had no idea where she was.

"Really? What do you think she's up to?" the Doctor asked her.

"Ah, who knows? Probably working. She works all the time." Rose excused.

"Really? Telepathic duties keep her that busy?"

"Nah, she has her hands in a lot there."

"Like what, exactly?" the Doctor asked her.

"Everything. She has to talk to everyone about anything they see. She's a psychiatrist you know, for the place. Everyone comes into her office at some point or another."

The Doctor looked over at Shakes, who nodded his head at him.

Why hadn't he thought of Melissa? It made sense! Rose would have told her everything! And he had felt Melissa try to probe his mind after the kidnapping. She could be getting information from the entire place and funneling it to someone else.

The Doctor rubbed his beard and looked out the window of the limo. "Hmmm. That's interesting, sweetheart. I didn't realize that."


	30. Chapter 30 - Headache

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 30 - Headache

They returned to the penthouse and had a late lunch. It was some pasta dish that Rose had picked for them. The Doctor was messing with the gizmo again, much to Rose's displeasure. It zapped him away several more times. But, he had stopped throwing on the floor as soon as he reappeared. Rose couldn't tell if he was making progress with whatever he was attempting or not. It still appeared to her that he was accidently triggering the gizmo. The swearing reached an epic level of which she had never seen.

"What language are you even speaking?" she asked him when he reappeared after another unexpected jump.

"When, sweetheart?" he asked her not taking his eyes off of the gizmo.

"When you pop back and are so cross with that thing?"

He gritted his teeth. "Things I probably shouldn't be saying in the presence of a lady. Sorry, about that."

"Is it even all the same language you are talking?" she asked him as she sat down on the couch next to him.

He didn't look over at her as he continued his work on the gizmo. "Probably not. I tend to revert back to languages I'm more comfortable speaking than English when I get-"

The gizmo zapped him away again.

Rose rolled her eyes at the situation.

Ten seconds later, he had returned in the same spot he had been sitting. He threw the gizmo on the coffee table and exclaimed, "Damn touchy little son of a -"

"Umph! Doctor." Rose fussed at him.

He looked over at her and blushed. "Sorry about that. I need to take a break from that thing."

He ran his hand through hair. "That gizmo has ran up my blood pressure. Blimey! I can feel my blood running too fast through my veins."

"Is that normal for your people?" Rose asked him.

He looked surprised at her. "Cussing out something that's driving you mad? Isn't that normal for anyone?"

"No, being able to tell what your body is doing. I notice you say stuff like that often."

He ran his hands through his hair, pulling it a bit. It made it stand up even more crazy than it was before. He leaned back on the couch and raised his arm on top of his head as he put his arm around Rose.

"Time Lords have more senses than humans do. We have the five that humans have: sight, hearing, touch, taste, smell but to a generally superior degree. We also have excellent reflexes and precision timing. All of us were what they would call 'athletic' here on Earth."

"So you can hear better and see better than me?" she asked him.

"Yep" he confirmed, popping the 'p'. "I can usually identify things by tasting them, but more than a human can. Remember when I tasted the blood Christmas Day that the Sycorax were using to control everyone?"

"Yeah, you could tell what type it was. That's remarkable."

He nodded to agree with her as he rubbed the side of his head. "And disgusting. I still can't believe I did that."

"Athletic, huh? Like you play football?" she teased him.

"I don't know if I've ever tried that. I remember playing cricket once. I enjoyed that and wasn't bad. In my third incarnation, I was a martial arts master."

Rose looked impressed. "Really?"

He nodded his head and smiled at her. "Yeah. Didn't know I was a ninja, too? Although, I don't know if I remember much of it. That was a very, long time ago."

"How many more senses do you have?"

"I have the five like you have, and twenty-one more. Some of them honestly don't work as well since I've been here, though."

"Like what?" Rose was concerned.

"I can't see the time lines the way I used to." Suddenly, uncomfortable he ran his hand through his hair again, then rubbed the side of his forehead as he closed his eyes.

"I don't see distortions and jumps in time like I used to. Granted, that's probably because I'm _not_ creating so many now. "

"When you changed, you looked completely different. It scared me to death." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I wonder, how does that work between Gallifreyans? When you change, do you have to convince one another that you are still you?"

The Doctor looked surprised. "That's a really good question! I've never been asked that before. No, that's one of our senses, too. We can identify one another even after regeneration."

Someone knocked at the door.

The Doctor leaned over and kissed Rose on the forehead and he went to answer the door. It was Jake.

"Jake! What the hell? Come in!"

Jake was all smiles and shook the Doctor's hand. "Good to see you!"

Rose jumped off the couch to greet her friend. "Jake! We wasn't expecting you!"

"Yeah, I'm passing through town and thought I would stop in. Hope you don't mind. Shakes told me where you were staying. I also understand that Congratulations are an order."

The Doctor looked confused. "What, why?"

Rose laughed at him. "Because we are engaged, you nutter!"

He rolled his eyes back in his head, "Oh that's right. I knew that. I've got too much on my mind."

Rose and Jake laughed at him.

"I need to talk to you for a bit." he pointed at the Doctor. "Then I will come back and see you." He then pointed at Rose.

"Divide and conquer!" the Doctor laughed. "Is that alright, Rose?"

"Sure. I won't turn on the telly. I think I'll go hide that gizmo you keep messing with."

He was walking out the door with Jake. He stopped and pointed at Rose and demanded, "No! Don't touch that damn thing! I'm very serious!"

Jake looked funny at him.

"Don't ask." the Doctor told him as he started to walk towards the door. After a few steps, he reconsidered and returned to the coffee table and picked up the gizmo.

"Don't trust me?" Rose teased him.

"I've known you too long for that, Rose Tyl-"

He disappeared in smoke and a light again.

"What the hell?" Jake exclaimed.

Rose laughed, "Oh, just wait. This is hysterical."

Ten seconds later, the Doctor zapped back into the room close to the door. His hair looked wild and he was clearly in the middle of swearing again.

"- cking erratic piece of 21st century shitty alien damn shit!" He swore as picked up a plastic rubbish bin that was close-by, and tossed the gizmo in so he wasn't touching it anymore.

Rose was crying she was laughing so hard at him.

Jake was still processing what he had just seen. Realizing what he just saw, his chuckling quickly turned into laughter with Rose.

The Doctor looked at them both. He turned away from them and walked out the door.

"Oh just shut up, the both of you." he grumbled as he carried out the rubbish bin.

Jake and Rose had tears in their eyes.

"Blimey, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen! What the hell is trying to do to that thing?"

Rose continued to laugh and shook her head. "Improving it. He's been doing that all day."

"Ohhh... damn that made that long trip out on the bullet so worth it! I'll be straight back." Jake laughed all the way out the door.

Jake was still chuckling as he walked into Shakes' room. Lewis had went to stay with Rose in the their absence.

Shakes turned to shake Jake's hand as he entered the room. "Good to see you Jake."

"Good to be here!"

The Doctor had tossed the rubbish bin with the broken gizmo onto the table they were standing next to. He collapsed into the chair and rubbed his face. "That damn thing." he mumbled.

Jake laughed under this breath hearing the Doctor complain again.

"I had no idea you swore so much, Doc. Damn." Jake told him.

"Sometimes the situation calls for it. So, Jakey-boy. What news do you have for us?" the Doctor began.

Jake tossed his hands up and said, "Great news. We got them."

The Doctor couldn't help but look shocked. "What do you mean? Explain."

All of the men sat down. Jake began. "After you called me last night about you remembering something about there being an Underground in America, I got some guys on it and found out there is an area in Atlanta, Georgia...near Disneyworld...that's called Underground Atlanta. The bar in question was there. They went in this morning and got Ben Perrick and he confessed everything."

Shakes was in as much disbelief as the Doctor. "Really? That quick?"

Pete nodded. "President Shepherd authorized anything we needed. He was tremendously helpful."

The Doctor inquired. "Was Melissa there?"

"No." Jake said seriously. "But, Perrick told us she is working with them. That was a great hunch. Shakes called me shortly after you came back."

The Doctor was pleased, but still in disbelief. "I don't like it. Seems too simple. There's still more to this."

He pointed at Jake and looked him seriously. "And Melissa might be innocence in all of this. Let's find her before we decide what's really happening. Rose would have been able to tell her emotions if they were touching while they spoke."

Shakes nodded, "I agree. There were too many people involved for this to go away this quietly."

The Doctor agreed. "Yeah, exactly. Why Atlanta? That's not on the coast or anything?"

"The bullet has a huge hub there. The bullet comes out of the Atlantic in Savannah, then rides on top of the ground until it gets to Atlanta. It's the busiest hub in the world."

The Doctor scratched his chin. "Fantastic." He marveled.

Shakes spoke up. "I don't think we need to reveal that Miss Tyler is still alive. There are more of these people. This happening will only make them more determined to claim their prize."

Jake agreed. "I agree. I think we should continue to be very careful. They are more likely to retaliate with this happening."

"But it is good news. Thank you, Jake! I'll have to thank, Howie tomorrow. We are going to the White House, then. Will you be joining us for the state dinner?" the Doctor asked him.

"I have to leave here and go to Atlanta to help this mess get sorted. If you think of anything, ring me. If I'm still state-side, I'll come to the White House for the dinner. I love anytime I can listen to President Shepherd speak."

The Doctor laughed, "Can you understand anything he says?"

Jake laughed and shook his head. "Not a bit. It's hilarious!"

The Doctor rubbed the side of his forehead as he laughed.

Jake noticed. "You alright there, Doc?"

The Doctor looked back at him, "I'm always alright. I need to talk to Shakes about something. Tell Rose I'll be right in."

The men all shook hands as Jake left. He walked back across the hall and excused Lewis.

"Hey Jake. Good news?" Rose asked him.

Jake was smiling ear to ear as he walked over and kissed Rose on the cheek. "Yes! But I'll let Doc' tell you everything. Is he alright?"

Rose looked stunned. "I suppose he is. Why?"

"Well, he looks pale to me. I don't know, it might be the beard. I didn't know he had grown one. He was rubbing the side of his head a few minutes ago."

"He was messing with those gizmos all morning and they kept popping him back and forth. He got cross and told me his blood pressure was too high from it." Rose was now worried.

Jake saw the worry on her face. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't say anything. Hey. I just came back in here to congratulate you and have a look at your ring. I haven't seen it."

Rose lay her hand in Jakes' so he could look it over.

Jake whistled impressed. "Wow. Pete is paying the Doc' way more than he is me. Just saying."

Rose smiled at her friend.

"Where are you off to now?"

"Atlanta. But, I might be back for the state dinner. I'm going to try. President Shepherd is something you have to see as much as you can."

Rose nodded and laughed, "Yeah, that is true."

XxXxXxxXxxxxxxxX

A few moments after Jake left, the Doctor walked back into the penthouse. He was still rubbing the side of his head. He wore a grimace on his face. Rose noticed he did look pale. He had been talking about his short life so much lately that it was driving her crazy. She never stopped to wonder if something might be wrong. He could tell when his blood pressure was high, when he had too much magnesium sulfate in his blood stream, or when something was off. Of course, he would be able to tell something was wrong before anyone else would be able to know. And true to his temperament, he would _never_ tell her.

Rose turned to look at him from the couch. "Hey." She greeted him.

He smiled at her and stopped rubbing his head. "Hey, sweetheart. Well, Jake brought some good news. They got some of these guys that are causing this trouble."

He sat the rubbish bin on the coffee table. Then he lay down on the couch and put his head in Rose's lap. He closed his eyes and pressed them together tightly.

"What happened?" Rose asked him.

He took her hand and she could feel he was uncomfortable. That same uncomfortable feeling she felt from him when his broken hand would hurt.

He didn't open his eyes. "It's involved. But it's good news."

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong? I'm worried about you."

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me." he told her without opening his eyes.

She ran one of her hands through his hair. "I can tell you aren't alright. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well, love. At the moment, I have a headache."

"A headache?"

"A bad headache."

"What caused it?" she asked him. "You can usually tell that stuff."

"Yeah, I can. I don't know. It just started after we ate. It's gotten worse."

"Where does it hurt exactly?"

He still didn't open his eyes. He raised his hand and pointed around the side of his eye on his temple.

"Can I try something? I think I know what this is." Rose told him.

He had a look of surprise come across his face which made Rose giggle. He still hadn't opened his eyes so the effect was comical.

"Sure, love. I'm near misery at this point and it's only getting worse." he told her.

Rose lay her hand on his forehead. She could feel the pain coming off of his skin. She brushed his consciousness, which he lowered his shields and let her into his head.

 _'You know, I found that I had to go see Melissa sometimes to have someone to talk to telepathically, otherwise I got terrible headaches. It didn't happen often, but it really hurt when it did.'_

He hadn't thought of that. When he was in the other dimension, the TARDIS was always in his head. Since he had been here, Rose was the only one he could link telepathically to. They hadn't been in one another's heads in a while.

 _'I haven't thought of that. That could be it.'_ he agreed with her. _'When was the last time we telepathically joined?'_

 _'I don't know. I think it was when we were back at Howie's.'_ Rose told him.

He smiled as he realized he was beginning to feel better. _'That's right. Caroline was going to cut my hair and I asked you to stay with me.'_

 _'You were afraid she was going to butcher your hair.'_

They both laughed quietly.

 _'I like my hair. The last few bodies I had, I wore it really short. I like it this length.'_

 _'Is this making you feel better?'_ Rose asked him.

 _'Yes. Oh, I think you are right. It's ... comforting. Keep talking to me.'_

She kept running her hand through his hair as her other hand stayed on his forehead.

 _'Once upon a time, there was a shop girl. She was very poor, and only had her mum. She decided her mum worked too hard and she wanted to help. So, as a surprise, she worked morning and night for several weeks. She was wanting to surprise her mum by paying that month's rent.'_

 _'I think I know this girl. She sounds amazing.'_

Rose smiled, _'Her boyfriend thought that it was really sweet and brought her lunch and dinner so she could continue working.'_

 _'Mickey the idiot! I didn't know this.'_ he continued to smile.

 _'But, one night. She had to take the lottery money to the electrician downstairs in the storage room. It was always creepy because that's where they kept the plastic mannequins. But, it was especially scary that night because the mannequins were moving.'_

 _'She was cornered against a wall. The mannequin was threatening to kill her. As she turned her head and accept her fate, this man grabbed her hand and said - '_

"Run." they said aloud together and smiled.

 _'Then years later. That same man gave her widow mother back the husband she had lost. They had a son that adored this man. And, he also took the shop girl to a place to live where she was treated like royalty.'_

 _"Isn't what it's cracked up to be, is it?'_

 _'But, above all else. This man then promised her that he was done running, and would always be with her forever.'_

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She could feel his uncomfortableness had turned into love at the memory of their first meeting.

"I love your mad stories." he smiled at her.


	31. Chapter 31 - The Doctor's Surprises

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 31 - The Doctor's Surprises

The Doctor came into the bedroom to find that Rose had picked out his black with grey pinstriped suit, a black oxford and black tie and had it laying on the bed.

She was in the bathroom getting ready. The door was cracked a bit, and he could see she was at the mirror putting on her make-up.

"Is this ninja suit what I'm supposed to wear, or are you expecting a visit from Johnny Cash?" he called to her.

"What? Who is Johnny Cash?" Rose asked him.

He smiled, "Yeah, you're probably too young and from the wrong side of the pond to know who that is." he said under his breath.

"I know you think your tux is cursed with bad luck-"

"All tux's! Not just mine. Is this a surprise that requires a tux? Can I reconsider?"

She popped her head out of the bedroom door. She was wearing her dressing gown.

"No tux required. Just put on the clothes I laid out for you, old man. And stop grousing." Rose playfully fussed at him.

After he got dressed, he was sitting on the end of the bed, putting on his red Converse. Rose walked out of the bathroom and saw him.

"I knew those were the ones you would pick." he laughed at him.

He chuckled but quickly lost his breath as he turned to look at her. She was wearing a red Faviana V-neck, open back dress. It had double spaghetti straps. The cut up the side of the dress showed off her legs that she had shaped with all of running she enjoyed.

Her blond hair was up to expose more of her skin. She wore long dangly ear rings.

The Doctor's brain sorted out. "Yowzah." Was all he could say.

She laughed at him. "Finally, a word I understand."

He stood up to look at her. He ran his hand in his hair unconsciously. He had forgotten how to walk.

She pulled up the dress and almost glided over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "This has been an amazing day. I'll never forget it. I hope you like your surprise."

"So far, it's looking good." he managed.

He then noticed her ear rings. They dangled all the way down to her shoulders. He gently took his thumb and stroked her ear as he put his other hand on her lower back to pull her in closer.

"You know, in all of time I've known you, I never realized your ears were pierced. Are these ear rings not too big? Do they hurt your ears?"

She laughed at him, as she kissed him quickly on the lips. "They are alright. Rose alright, not Doctor alright. Are you always so worried about me?"

"That's my job. The Doctor. The One Who Worries about Rose Tyler." he smiled at her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

The limo brought them up to the backdoor of a building not far from where they were staying in Manhattan. Lewis, Shakes, the Doctor and Rose all jumped out of the car and went into the building.

"We won't even walk through the front door?" the Doctor asked Rose as she walked beside of him. She was holding his arm with both of her hands. Shakes was in front of them, and Lewis was behind them as they continued down the hall.

They were met by an usher. The Doctor still had no idea where he was. He was smiling in wonder of what his pink and yellow girl had done. He kept looking around for a clue. Nothing helped him.

Rose was smiling as she told the usher that they had been sent by President Harriet Jones.

The usher nodded and showed them up the carpeted stairs.

"What is this place? A theatre?" the Doctor asked her.

She laughed at him as she held onto his arm. "Not telling you. It's a surprise."

Shakes opened the door and they were lead into a small room, which ended up being a balcony overlooking a stage. There was a small table with champagne and glasses. As soon as he saw the famous stage, he knew where he was.

"This is Broadway! I've never been here, either! Oh, Rose! What are we going to see?"

She laughed at him again. "Not telling, it's a surprise."

They both sat down. Shakes sat behind them. Lewis stood at the door.

The Doctor turned to face Rose. He was so excited. She couldn't help but to giggle at him. "This is brilliant! I've always wanted to come here and see a show! How did you know?"

"It was Harriet's idea. These are her seats. She gave them to me after she got to know you. She said that she had seen this play, but you would probably really enjoy it. I know you will. I can't wait to see your face when you figure it out."

"Oh, remind me to thank her! This is brilliant! And look, champagne! Is that normal?" the Doctor asked as he picked up a card sitting in front of the ice bucket.

The Doctor smiled as he read the card aloud to Rose.

 _"Congratulations. I'm so very pleased for you both and wish you many years of happiness! - H. Jones"_

Rose smiled. "That was very sweet."

The Doctor had already taken the bottle and opened it with a loud pop. "Better do this now, and not while the show is playing. Don't want to give an actor a heart attack!"

He poured them both a drink. Shakes and Lewis politely refused when they were offered some champagne.

The Doctor toasted saying, "May your heart's desire be with you."

Rose smiled and drank. She then leaned over and kissed him.

He was still looking around trying to find out what the play was. Nothing helped.

"Is that a quote?" she asked him.

He nodded as he continued to look around. "Yep. From William Shakespeare! He was so brilliant with his beautiful words."

The lights blinked, and everyone took their seats and got quiet. The Doctor's full attention was on the stage as he sipped his champagne.

The play began. Rose watched the Doctor's face as he tried to figure out what he was watching.

Two men walked on stage.

 _"Who's there?"_

 _"Nay, answer me; stand, and unfold yourself."_

The Doctor smiled even bigger than he had before as he began to realize what he was watching.

 _"Long live the king!"_

 _"Bernardo?"_

The Doctor snapped his head back to Rose. She was enjoying his reaction.

He whispered excitedly to her as he pointed at the stage. "Well, this is Hamlet!"

She laughed and nodded.

"Oh, wow. This is my favorite one!" he told quietly as he could. He ran his hand through his hair and took another sip of his champagne.

"Good surprise?" she whispered as he put his arm around her.

"Oh yes, Rose. I love you, this is amazing." he whispered. He kissed her quickly on her forehead, and went back to watching the play.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Doctor and Rose returned to the penthouse. They had had a perfect evening seeing Hamlet. The Doctor was still in a state of disbelief that Rose was able to surprise him so well.

As soon as they got into the room, Rose took off her shoes.

"I wish you wouldn't wear heels, love. They are so bad for your feet." he fussed at her.

She smiled. "Yeah, my feet agree with you."

She walked over and put wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes. He brushed his hands gently on her bare back.

"Did I tell you how beautiful are tonight?" he asked her.

She shook her head as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Champagne or white wine?" he asked her.

"Not red?"

He made a face of disgust. "I don't like red wine. It's too bitter."

She smiled. "Of course. You and that sweet tooth of yours."

That made him smile.

"What are we celebrating?" Rose asked him.

"My surprise I have for you! I want to tell you something. It needs either wine or champagne!" He thought for a minute. "It needs champagne. It's been that sort of day."

He stepped away from Rose and rang room service. He ordered four bottles of champagne.

Rose had a look of surprise upon hearing he wanted four bottles.

"Blimey, you're going to have to do that liver trick on me if I drink much."

He laughed at her as he hung up the phone.

He then took his phone out of his pocket, and looked through it to pick out a song.

Rose walked over and wrapped her arms around his arm, and leaned into his shoulder.

"Your surprise?" she inquired.

"After the champagne gets here, love. Until then, let's have a dance. What would you like to dance to?"

"I don't care. Surprise me."

He sat the phone on the table and said, "I'll surprise both of us. I just randomly picked something."

He took her in his arms and started slow dancing with her. He turned his head and kissed her cheek.

The song started playing from his phone. It was _'I Want You Back'_ by the Jackson 5.

They both started laughing hysterically.

"You have this song on your phone?!" Rose laughed.

They continued to slow dance to the song. "I like this song!" he defended himself.

"Maybe I should play it really loud a lot, and make you hate it." Rose teased him.

He laughed. "Oh that won't work, my dear. I've tried that."

"Blasted this song all through the TARDIS, huh?"

"More than once!" he told her as he spun her around.

She was laughing at him.

"You need to get a speaker for that phone of yours with all of the dancing we do."

"Why, is it not okay? What's the matter?"

"The sound would be better with a speaker." Rose explained.

"Nah, I don't need that!" he told her as he continued to slow dance with her. He took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and aimed it towards his phone. The music quality immediately improved.

"That's amazing." Rose laughed at him.

He smiled. "A sonic screwdriver helping the sonic quality of my phone's speaker. I should have done that days ago. Too much on my mind."

The song ended, and _"Hey Jude"_ by the Beatles began to play.

Rose looked relieved. "I love the Beatles."

"Everyone loves the Beatles, Rose. Don't ever trust anyone who doesn't like the Beatles."

Rose laughed as they continued to dance.

"You keep saying you have too much on your mind. What's the matter?"

"Nope! I'm not talking about that tonight. No ma'am. Forget it." he declared. "This day has been perfect, and I'm not messing it up. No ma'am."

Just as they were starting to sing along to the ending through their laughter, there was a knock at the door.

The Doctor twirled Rose around one more time, as he picked up his phone and stopped the music playing. He went to get the champagne and glasses room service had brought up.

He returned and poured them both a glass. He raised his glass and toasted, "To the end of the race. I'm done running."

She kissed him after they took their drinks. She could feel his extreme happiness. His relief. His love. His lust. His fear.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked him.

"I'm not talking about that tonight."

"I can tell something is wrong." Rose told him seriously.

He smiled as he looked at her. "Sweetheart. It is time to tell you about my surprise! Let's go outside to the balcony. I need some air."

He took off his jacket and tossed it on the sofa as they walked out to the balcony. He loosened his tie as he walked.

"Oh wait! Need the bottle!" he remembered, as he went back to get the champagne. Rose stood in the doorway of balcony holding her glass. He caught up to her.

Once they got onto the balcony, they enjoyed the view of the night sky over New York City, zeppelins overhead and all.

The Doctor refilled both of their glasses. After they drank some of it, he moved over to the ledge. He rubbed his hand nervously on the edge.

"Okay, then. This surprise. What is it?" Rose smiled at him.

"I don't know where to really start. I've tried to figure out how I was going to tell you about this for weeks."

She was surprised at his confession. "What in the world? Did you start working on this right after you got here?"

He laughed and rubbed his hand in his hair. "Yeah, on the third day I was here. Well...no. Maybe on the Zeppelin ride back from Bergen. I'm not sure how you would say it started."

"What have you been up to?" Rose asked him. "Is this something I'm going to be mad about?"

He looked seriously at her. "Oh, it's likely. That's the reason I waited until today to tell you."

"Why today? What are you up to?" Her curiosity was killing her.

He laughed at her as he shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, Rose. You just won't believe this."

"You are dragging this out to tease me, aren't you?" she accused him.

"Yeah, I probably am. Plus, it's helping me process it." he sang as he continued to smile.

"Well, what is it?" she asked him.

He looked at her, "I have a job." He smiled his 1,000 watt smile at her.

"A job? Yeah, you are working for Dad." Rose said. That wasn't a surprise.

He shook his head as he leaded against the balcony. "Nope. I'm working _with_ Pete." As he continued to smile.

"Yeah, as a Torchwood consultant." Rose reasoned.

He shook his head again as he looked down at the ground and smiled.

"Nope, you don't understand. I'm going to help Pete at Torchwood, like I've been doing while we have been on our holiday. And if something big happens, he can call me in of course. But, no Rose this is much bigger than that."

"Oh, what have you done?"

"I've went into business with Pete Tyler. We are partners!"

Rose was stunned. "You've done what?"

"Yep, that's the reason he came to New York the other day. He was at a meeting about something I made. Something about needing to sign some paperwork."

"Okay, wait. Stop. What are you on about? Why does Dad have to come to New York to sign paperwork?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. He handles that part. That's not what I do." He took a drink.

"What part are you doing?"

"Making stuff, Rose! I've got all of this knowledge up here in my big, ole brain. I've drew out several things that Pete has helped me get patents on, and he has started producing them."

"What kind of things?"

"Well, the first thing was an 'Ossibus - Regenerator'." he told her proudly.

"A what?" Rose was so confused.

"'Ossibus - Regenerator.' I still don't like the name of that. But Pete said, 'Just go with it'. "

"What in the world does it do?"

"Ossibus is latin for bone. It repairs bones for when you get punched in the face, fall out of the bed and break your wrist."

"You keep teasing me with this stuff, you're going to need one. Now out with it all!" she playfully scolded him.

"When we were riding back on that Zeppelin, you suggested that I build airplanes as a job because this world doesn't have any. I really didn't like that idea, because the military would get them. I don't want any more blood on my hands. I couldn't deal with that. And honestly. I don't think anything could compare with this bullet. We've gotta do that!"

"Then, that first night we went to your parents' home, Pete took me out to see what he had been working on. I made a few suggestions. A bit of jiggery pokery, and he has started producing his project."

"Pete is an absolutely, brilliant business man. I don't think I've ever met anyone who has accomplished what he has in such a short period of time. He is very well connected, as well. So, when he asked if I would help him with some projects he was tinkering with, I immediately agreed. Plus, I like tinkering. "

"But that doesn't explain why you are now you two are in business together."

He rubbed his beard as he continued to explain. "Well, the night that Tony fell out of the tree, he told me that he had talked to the Surgeon General here in the United States, and the Ministry of Health in Great Britain, and they all want this Ossibus - Regenerator. He came to New York and was showing off a proto-type I had made. It's extremely simple. It will help so many people. Casts will be a thing of the past!"

"Is this how you fixed your hand?"

He smiled, "No, ironically enough. I've never even seen the proto-type. He used it on Tony yesterday. Works like a charm."

"How have you not seen the proto-type if you made it?" Rose was still so confused.

"I drew up the plans and showed them to Pete right after I broke my hand. It hurt so bad, I knew I had to do something myself because I don't trust these apes here. I was going to have him help me build it because I couldn't. I knew he loves tinkering as well as I do."

"I had planned on getting the proto-type when we meet in the States to fix my hand, but by then I didn't need it. And yes, that is still just...weird.

"Pete has some guys working for us put it together. Pete told me he just wants me to think great thoughts. He doesn't want me to worry about the production side of it. But, if they get stuck on something, I'll come in and help."

Rose must have had a shocked look on her face.

"What do you think? Is this mad or what?" he smiled at her.

"It's a bit much to take in." she told him as she sat down her drink. "Are you sure you aren't messing up history. Don't they make that in the future?"

"Nah, humans never made that. Someone else did. I'm being careful not to mess up time. But, there are things I know that could really help the people here. Things I've always wanted to make. It's a surreal experience, honestly. I can finally be 'The Doctor'." He laughed under his breath. She could see the excitement on his face.

"Wow." She sat down on the chair.

"Need a minute?" he smiled as he took a drink, and refilled his glass.

"So, you are making stuff. Dad is selling it."

"Yep." the Doctor confirmed, popping the 'p'.

"No wonder he has stopped hounding you about working for Torchwood!"

"And in all honestly, I would prefer if you didn't anymore either. Or at least, move towards consulting instead, _Agent Tyler_. Go teach those classes, help out where you need to. You've already helped so many people, Rose. I know you enjoy your work and the people there! But, with this, we can live anywhere! Even on a permanent holiday! Traveling the world! Living in hotels! It would almost like when we were back on the TARDIS! Something new all of the time! There's so much that I would love to show you."

"No wonder you have a lot on your mind. Why haven't you told me about this before?"

"I didn't really think there was much to it. I felt like I was just helping Pete. And the next thing I knew, he was paying me and my name was on a patent. I don't think the man sleeps! I've been so distracted with keeping you safe, that's all I had on my mind. That's all I could see. This sortof happened in the background. When we talked this morning, he told me that he had finished all of the paperwork, and we were officially in business. He needs me to sign some paperwork when we see him tomorrow."

Rose looked up at him. "Are you serious about this. You aren't joking?"

He was smiling like a loon again. "Nope. Not joking. Every word is true!"

"I'm completely shocked at this. Are you and Dad having secret meetings? How?"

"I've spoken to Pete every day. He's been calling to check in on you, and plus we've been having an argument about some stuff." he admitted embarrassingly. He ran his hand through his hair.

"What have you been arguing about?"

"He keeps wanting to pay for everything and I won't let him." the Doctor told her.

"So, Dad hasn't paid for this entire holiday?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope. He already pays me way too much. I couldn't accept that as well. He's been too generous. More than he ever had to be to me. Granted, you are the best thing he's ever given me."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Although, he sees it the other way. He told me that him and Jackie having Tony, made him realize how much he needed you. He confessed to me that he always saw you as the daughter of another man until he became Tony's father. Then he realize how much you needed him, and how much he needed you. He tells me that I gave him a family. Did I tell you I was an awesome match maker or what?"

Rose laughed.

He drank more of his champagne.

"Trust me, Rose. Everything is alright. Pete makes me crazy with the way he handles some things, and has no idea who he's dealing with here. But, I have to be reasonable. I have to do something to earn some money. This honestly just fell into my lap. But, it's perfect! We can travel, help people, do some good! And after I'm gone, you'll be alright."

She tossed her hands in the air. "After you are gone? Please stop talking like you dying! You freaking me out. Is there a good reason you are saying that? Will you please tell me? Are you alright?"

The Doctor walked over to Rose, held out his hand and helped her up. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Rose. Try to stay with me, right here on this subject for a moment."

"Are you not telling me something?" she demanded.

"Stay on subject, Rose Tyler." he told her as he continued to hold her.

"You are so damn slippery! Can't you just answer the question?!" Rose demanded.

He held her tighter.

"Sweetheart. We have to think about these things. It's not like it was before. But, if I had to go back to not having you, and living for so long...instead of having you like I do now...I couldn't do it. You are my world. My universe. My everything. Let me do this for you. I always loved watching you when I took you someplace new. Your excitement made me see the same, stale things in a completely different light."

Rose relaxed a bit and leaned back so she could see his face as they held one another.

He continued. "Nothing compares to you. You have made me happier than I've ever been. In all of my lives. Please let me make you happy as well."

He leaned down and kissed her. He tasted the champagne they had been drinking in Rose's mouth.

He came into her head.

 _'You are so beautiful. I want you so much.' he told her._

 _'Then let's take this someplace more comfortable.'_ she teased him.

He didn't stop kissing her as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed as he began to run his hands down her body.

"How the hell do you get this dress off, anyway?" he told her after a few minutes of searching for a zipper.

She laughed at him. "You nutter!" She showed him the zipper that was hidden in the side of the dress. "Here. Help me take off my clothes."

He smiled like a loon, "Oh, the perfect sentence! And to think I almost lived my entire life without hearing that!"

They both laughed as he removed her dress from her only to find out that she had not been wearing knickers all night.

The shock on his face was comical.

"You mean to tell me that you sat next to me all night like that! You didn't tell me? Rose Tyler, we said 'no secrets'." He playfully scolded her.

She was laughing at him as she lay on the bed. "I knew you would be like that. You could see the lines of them in my dress. I didn't want to spoil the effect."

"Oh, it's having an effect!" he assured her, as he ran his kisses down her neck.

She unbuttoned his shirt and trousers. He shook his trousers to the floor, not wanting to stop kissing Rose.

Rose took off his silk tie, and lay it next to her on the bed. Then she slid down his pants and stroked his staff with her hand.

He moved one of his hands down to her thigh, and slipped his fingers inside of her. She was so wet. She had been without her knickers for so long that night, that she was even more sensitive than normal. She craved more of his touch.

 _'Oh, that feels so wonderful.'_ she moaned in his head. _'I should go without those more often.'_

 _'I'll never get anything done. I can't believe you did that. I'll always wonder about that now when I see you in a dress.'_

She smiled at him. _'Just what I wanted you to do.'_

He chuckled as he started kissing her chest. He continued to play with her clit and stroke the sensitive area that had devoid of clothing all night.

Rose kissed his neck and chest. She took the silk tie that she had lay on the bed, and wrapped it around his length.

Feeling something strange there, he stopped kissing her and looked to see what she was doing.

"Woman. What is this?"

She smiled at him and she started to stroke his length with the silk tie wrapped around him.

His eyes rolled back in his head.

 _'Oh, that's brilliant. Feels almost like you.'_ he moaned in her head. He continued to kiss her neck and chest.

He dipped his fingers back inside of her and stroked.

 _'Oh, darling. I think you are ready for me.'_ he told her.

She unwrapped his swollen member. He slid inside of her and stroked slowly.

 _'No, you are much better.'_ he told her as he returned to kissing her mouth.

 _'You'll never see a tie the same way again, will you?'_ she teased him.

He laughed quietly with her as he continued to kiss her.

 _'There is so much I see differently because of you.'_ he confessed.

He stroked for a few moments more before he was finished. He lay down next to Rose in the bed.

"What a day!" he said breathlessly.

"Did we do everything, right?" Rose asked him as she lay her head onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Love, I don't know how we could have done anything better." he told her.

She laughed at him, which made him laugh.

"No, silly. I mean with our engagement today. You know our customs, but I have no idea about yours. Is there anything we need to do for you?"

"That's very thoughtful. Thank you, sweetheart." he told her surprised.

He continued. "There is one thing that some Gallifreyans will sometimes do. I swore I never would. But then, I never thought it would be something I would ever have to think about."

He kissed her on the top of her head as she held her closer.

"Well, what is it?" Rose demanded.

He rubbed her back and sighed. "Let me get it."

He leaned out of bed and picked up his trousers. He lay back in the bed as he dug around in the pocket until he found what he was looking for. He held up a very small, piece of metal that almost looked like a bullet.

"What is that?" Rose asked him.

"It's a way to send a message. Granted, it doesn't normally look like these. Usually these are square and much bigger. I had to make this one because I would have to try to send it back into the Prime Dimension. It would also have my name on it. But, because someone by that name already is there, I didn't put it on there."

"Malcolm sent me some coordinates yesterday, of his best guess of a hole big enough that this tiny thing can find its' way back to the other dimension. I doubt it will work, and I'm still trying to decide if I want to try. It would put my mind a bit at ease."

"I would have sent you message this way, but you wouldn't have known how it works. See, you have to hold it and speak in Gallifreyan telling it who the message is intended for, where they are, etc. Like addressing an envelope. Then you record your message, and send it on its' way. "

"Wow." Rose marveled. He lay the small little device in her hand so she could look at it. There was very little that would identify it as anything remarkable. With the exception of some very small circulator writing on the side of the tiny cylinder.

"What is this here?" she asked him as she pointed it out.

"Who I've addressed it to. It can be delivered to anyone at any point in time and space. But, only the person that it is intended for can listen to the message."

"That's really clever. It looks like a bullet." she told him as she handed it back to him.

"Yeah, I did that on purpose. I figure it might help it break through the walls of the dimensions if there isn't a hole big enough to get through. Still, I doubt it will work." He put it on the night stand.

"What's the chances?"

He kissed her on the head, "Sweetheart, you probably know that answer better than I do."

It was true. She had spent a very long time jumping between dimensions when she was looking for him. The chance was very slim. She'd estimate a 2% success rate.

He stroked her back with a feather-light touch.

"Who would you send it to? The Doctor in the other dimension?"

She felt anger come over him.

"I wouldn't give him the pleasure! After what he did to us? The only thing he needs is a punch in the face, I tell you. And if I ever see him again..." he growled.

Rose was shocked. She knew he was angry with the other Doctor. They hadn't spoken about him in weeks. She was surprised at his reaction.

"Oi, why would we want to tell him?" he asked her.

"I don't know. That's the only person I can think of you would send something to over there."

"No, I would prefer to never think of him again. Bastard." He grumbled under his breath.

Rose was shocked. Maybe the Donna was bubbling up a bit too much in her Doctor today.

"I doubt I'll do it. There's not much point to it. There's such a little chance it will ever get there." he told her as he held her close.

"I had the perfect day." Rose told him as she kissed his chest.

"So did I. I love you, Rose Tyler." he told her.

"I love you."


	32. Chapter 32 - The Doctor's Message

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXXxXxXxxXxxx

Chapter 32 - The Doctor's Message

It was very late at night. The lights of New York shown through the windows of the bedroom.

The Doctor slipped out of bed, kissing Rose's forehead lightly. He put on his dressing gown, and walked out on the balcony. He picked up the champagne bottle that had been left in the ice hours earlier. He poured his glass full again, and sat down. He held the small message device he had showed Rose in his hand. He sipped champagne as he held it up, considering it.

Rose woke and found she was by herself. She quietly slipped out of bed, and put on her cotton robe. She walked quietly into the sitting room and saw the door to the balcony had been left open. She was almost to the door when she heard the Doctor speaking a strange language on the balcony.

She stopped and listened. She could see her Doctor through the windows, and hear him clearly.

He spoke in a language that sounded a lot like how he spoke whenever he got upset, or very excited. He sounded like he sung in several parts of his speech to the bullet looking device.

Then she listened as she began to understand his words.

"Hello there, my precious child. I know I swore that I would never use one of these things, but I worry the time has now come to do so. Know that there are two of me as a result of a meta crisis that occurred when my regeneration energy was mixed with, well...we'll get into that in a bit."

"I am the duplicate, and I'm currently in a different dimension than the man you know back in the Prime Dimension were we originated. This is not a cry for help. It is impossible for you to come rescue me, but I wouldn't want you to even if you could. I'm very happy here and let's face it. One Doctor is quite enough for one Dimension."

"I would have you guess what planet I'm on, but the language I'm speaking probably gives it away. A few years ago, the translation circuits stopped working in the TARDIS. I had to actually start speaking English instead of having the TARDIS do it for me in the minds of these people. I'm still getting used to it. It has become my primary language. And I can hear you laughing about that now."

He laughed a bit under his breath.

"I have recently discovered that talking about certain things, or as the humans here call it, 'getting things off of your chest,' has medical benefits to me. I'm so very old now and feel as though I'm wearing thin. I don't know how much more time I have left, so there are some things I need to say to you. I really hope this message finds you one day."

"I wanted to tell you first, that I love you. I think of you every day of my lives. Never forget that, sweetheart."

"I also wanted to tell you that I'm so very sorry for running away when I know now that you probably needed me the most. I don't want to go into it in case this finds you before it has happened. You know why I couldn't take the pain, but it was still no excuse. I realize now that you probably needed me. I'm so very sorry. It is my biggest heartache and I will die filled with remorse of my actions. My largest ambition would be that you would one day find a way to forgive me."

"The Universe has been so very cruel to you and me. It had turned me into a very bitter old man. But, my dear, it was _you_ that helped me see that wasn't how to live. You helped me find hope in my new life, and honestly taught me more in our time together, than I ever taught you. "

He chuckled and continued. "That probably sounds strange coming from your grandfather, but sweetheart it is true. You taught me that I shouldn't hide from the world. That if I did, the enemy became myself as I had build myself my own, unique prison. "

"I'm back on Earth! Living out my last days! Instead of being so scared of these people, I have learned to befriend them. My best friend in the entire Universe is a human. And if that shocks you, wait until your hear what happened today."

Rose smiled as she continued to eavesdrop.

"Your grandfather, who is now half human because of this meta crisis, is now engaged to a beautiful human creature. Oh, how I wish I could see your face. I'm sure you just screamed and covered your mouth like you always did."

"I'm happier than I've ever been, in all of my lives. I feel more loved than I have ever felt. And I finally am starting to feel like I might belong someplace again. That only took a few thousand years, right? " he chuckled. "Ah, you know I don't really have a clue about that no more than you do. But, it makes me think that maybe, this could finally be home."

"The lady that I will marry has a family who have welcomed me as one of their own. I'm even employed with my future father in law. We are making devices that will help these humans with their health. A Doctor, to the end. I'm trying to live up to that promise I made so long ago, but you know that sometimes it is so very hard to do.

I didn't mention it, but I no longer have a TARDIS anymore. I am currently attempting to grow one. You know how long that takes, so I'm not sure I'll ever get to even take her anywhere. I will try to teach my, quite frankly, brilliant wife how to do it. If she can ever find her way back to the Prime Dimension, hopefully she will come to meet you. I hope if she does, that you will find that you love her as much as I do. She is the most precious thing to my soul and has helped me through this meta crisis so much. Most days, I feel like I'm near to losing my mind, and she brings me back. She's simply amazing."

Rose wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm sitting here, right now, on the balcony of a penthouse, high-rise hotel here in Manhattan looking at the Empire State Building! It's the early 21st century, one of my favorites in Earth's history! And I'm drinking a tall glass of champagne to celebrate my new beginnings to what will be my very short life."

"If you happen to see the other me, tell him I said that he deserves a good punch in the nose. And if he disagrees with you about that. I want you to hit him for me."

He laughed under his breath. "Somethings never change. I have always hated myself. I've often wondered if it normal to hate yourself as much as I do."

"I'm sure there are other things I will remember later that I will wish that I had included in this message to you. But, those are the main things I suppose."

"Don't cry about this my dear. Don't be anxious about this. I have no regrets. You will always remain my precious child. So very dear to my heart. I love you, Susan."

He then began to speak the strange language again. Rose saw him throw the device as hard as he could into the night sky. It lit up in a flash of light, and disappeared. The Doctor sat back down and started to drink his champagne again.

Rose, embarrassed she had eavesdropped on something she was certain the Doctor would have never wanted her to see, slipped back to bed.


	33. Chapter 33 - Superman

_I've gotten so many reviews and messages about the last chapter. I'm so pleased you are enjoying it. Sorry, I made you cry._

 _What, nah. I'm not. :)_

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxxXxxXxxXxx

Chapter 33 -Superman

When Rose woke up that morning, she found the Doctor already dressed and standing on the balcony with his hands in his jeans. She was back in her bathrobe.

It was early. The sun was rising.

She smiled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"You look like Superman out here. Keeping an eye on the city." she teased him.

He laughed quietly as he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her lightly.

"It's peaceful. Helps me think."

"I'm not used to you being up this early. Still having problems sleeping?"

He nodded to tell her he was.

Remembering what she overheard last night, Rose asked, "Is everything alright? You are telling me everything, right?"

Rose could feel worry coming from him as she held his hands.

"Shakes already came by to see if you wanted to go run. He's probably still in the hallway. Go get dressed and get in a quick run before we leave for Washington."

"You know, you can talk to me." Rose told him quietly.

He grabbed her head tightly and kissed her forehead. "Go on, he's waiting for you." He whispered to her.

Rose left the balcony to put on her running clothes. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He turned back around to look over the city.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXXxXxXxxXxxx

Rose walked in the penthouse after her run.

The Doctor was walking near the dining table. He looked a lot more chipper than he had when she had left for her run.

"Hey! Good run?" he asked her.

He had already ordered breakfast for them. A lovely spread of toast, eggs, bacon and sausage was on the table.

"Yeah, ummmm. Well." Rose started as she walked to the table. The Doctor pulled a chair out for her and smiled as he watched her sit down. He sat beside her.

"Ummm...welll...what?" the Doctor asked as he rested his face on his hand and looking at her.

Rose looked at him and noticed that all of the worry and general glum mood he was in before she left seemed to be completely gone from his face. What had been on his mind that was worrying him so much, lately?

After a few moments, he lifted up his eyebrows to remind her to continue with what she was saying, "Well?"

Snapping back to her conversation, "Well, Shakes said something." Rose started.

"What did he say?" the Doctor asked her.

"We had treadmills next to one another, like we always do. He called you 'The Warrior' when we were talking about you. Did you know he was calling you that?"

He rubbed his head, and drank some of his tea. "No, I hadn't noticed."

Rose took his hand. "I hope you won't be angry that I asked him not to call you that. I didn't think you like it."

"I don't! Thank you." He told her seriously.

He was clearly distracted again. Deep in thought.

Rose looked at him. "You didn't notice he was calling you that?"

This was so odd. Rose knew the Doctor hated everything to do with violence. She imagined that someone calling him 'Warrior' would have really made him angry. He didn't even like for people to call him 'sir'. He felt that he didn't deserve the respect that it implied. How had he not noticed that?

He had started eating.

"Sweetheart. You hadn't noticed that?" Rose asked him. She was so confused.

He looked at her as he chewed and shook his head.

"What is going on? That's something you would have noticed. You would have hated that!"

He nodded his head, "I agree I do. Thanks for asking him not to do it anymore."

Rose was confused. "Is everything alright?"

He smiled and looked at her. "Well, clearly not. You aren't eating. Don't you like eggs?"

Here he went with his master deflecting skills.

"We said, 'no secrets.' " she reminded him.

"We did! And I'm glad you told me about Shakes. I'm glad you didn't keep that from me." He laughed at her.

"Listen here you slippery, old man." She was trying to be serious, without smiling. He laughed under his breath at her. He was clearly enjoying irritating her.

"Something is going on. I know it is. And you better tell me or I'm going to punch you out again." She was trying to be serious, but seeing him laugh made her giggle.

"Wooo. Scary pink and yellow ninja. Trying to scare the Oncoming Storm." he mocked her.

She couldn't help but laugh at him. "You idiot." She pointed at him and said, "I'll find out, then punch you."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. They had delivery.

The Doctor brought a box back into the penthouse and sat it on the dining table.

"What is that?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure. But it's not ticking, and I find that as a good sign." he smiled as he looked up at her.

He handed Rose the card as he started to open the box. Rose read aloud.

 _'Dear Doctor. Everything is ready for you and Rose in Washington. We'll see you this afternoon. Make sure you are prepared so you can understand Howie.' - Pete_

"What is it?" Rose asked him as he started to open the box.

"I don't know. I love surprises!" He smiled at Rose like a loon.

She laughed as he pulled out a bottle of the whiskey Howie and Pete had gotten him drunk with back at Camp David.

"Oh, this damn stuff, again!" He complained.

Rose saw another small box in the corner and pulled it out.

"Hey, there's this too." as she handed the box to the Doctor.

He opened the box to reveal a silver flask. The front of it had been engraved, "Welcome to the Family."

The Doctor held it up to look at it.

"Let me see! What is it?" Rose asked him.

He handed it to her as he couldn't help the tears forming in his eyes. He wiped them quickly and turned away, hoping Rose wouldn't notice. She did.

She caught his hand and wiped the tears from his eyes as he laughed and embraced her.

Family. He knew they had accepted him, but seeing it written down on the thoughtful gift made him suddenly realize how truly lucky he was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXXxXxXxxXxxx

They were in the limo for their trip to Washington, D.C. Shakes sat across from them, reading Hamlet.

The Doctor had his hand on Rose's thigh. Rose was dressed in a white and silver skirt suit, while the Doctor was back in his favorite blue suit with a red tie.

She looked out the window, as he leaned against the circular couch and looked at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful.

He took her hand in his. And brushed her consciousness. She turned to look at him and smiled.

 _'Hey there, beautiful lady. Talk to me about what's under that skirt.'_

She smiled as she laughed under her breath. She couldn't help but blush a little.

 _'Well, that's just something you are going to have to find out later.'_ she teased him.

He blushed back as he smiled like a loon. _'Oh, I plan to give it a full inspection.'_ He assured her.

 _'It will be ready for you.'_ She smiled.

They laughed at one another.

 _'I find that I can't keep my hands off of you. This trip to Washington is going to difficult.'_

She continued to smile at him, _'I'm sure it will be hard.'_

 _'It's never disappointed you before has it?'_

She was blushing so much now. She covered mouth and laughed.

 _'And with that mouth. Oh... Rose... that is just simply amazing.'_

 _'You like that, huh?'_

 _'It's my favorite thing. Well, that and your delicious candy.'_

 _'That's because you have that sweet tooth.'_

 _'And how sweet it is. I wish I could have a piece of it right now.'_

 _'Doctor! What would Shakes think?'_

 _'I'm glad Quauhtin's aren't telepathic. But, it does make me crazy. Like a lolly-pop. I want to lick it right now.'_

Rose's mouth fell open. "Doctor!"

He was started laughing at his own embarrassment. Rubbing his face and blushing like mad. "Sorry, I know. Too far."

Shakes looked up from his book. "Too far, Doctor?"

The Doctor waved his hand at Shakes. "Nothing." he explained as he continued laughing at the look on Rose's face. She was laughing quietly at him.

"I can't believe you!" she said in playful shock.

He continued to laugh at her.

She pulled her 'bigger on the inside' purse to her lap and started to look for something. After a few moments, she exclaimed, "Ah-ha!"

She presented the Doctor with a lolly-pop. She laughed at the look of surprise on his face.

He took it from her. "Now, that's just mean, Rose Tyler." he complained as he unwrapped the sweet and put it in his mouth.

"Where did you even get this?" he asked with the candy in his mouth.

She was laughing at him. "I have a bag of them in here. They must have fell out of all of those bags of candy you got back on the cruise ship."

She pulled out the small bag and handed it to him.

"Here you go. Maybe that will help curve your sweet tooth for a few days for 'candy'." she teased him with her tongue in her teeth as she laughed quietly at him.

He took the bag of lolly-pops and put them in his pocket. While he rolled his eyes at her and smiled.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment, Rose. I need to talk to Howie about becoming a citizen here to be protected from this mistreatment." he complained.

"Oh, you like it. Don't lie." she teased him.

He smiled back at her.

After a few moments, he said. "When we get there, Pete and I are going to run over to Walter Reed Hospital for a bit. I've gotta check on something."

Rose was surprised. "When did you talk to Dad?"

"This morning, when you went out running. I had an idea last night after that headache. I drew up a small device that will help ease pain with those."

"Oh! Well, hell I need one of those!" Rose told him.

"Well, lucky for you that you know a Doctor then!" he teased her as he leaned over and bopped her on the nose with his finger.

He took her hand, _'And afterwards, I'll give you complete check-up with a lolly-pop.'_ he teased her in her head again.

She playfully smacked him as he began laughing again.


	34. Chapter 34 - Ride to Washington

_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I think I'm going to have to start President Shepherd a fan club. HA! Don't worry, you will get a very good explanation of why he talks like that in the next chapter._

 _Also, in the meantime, I've gotten a lot of comments about the songs that I've put into this story. I think music just helps it along and adds so much more detail to what is happening. You can listen to the songs on YouTube. Or if you have Spotify, you can listen to a playlist I've put together with every song I've written into this story. Search for "bendermom FH Soundtrack"._

 _Enjoy and thanks for reading!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 34 - Ride to Washington

They had been in the car for 19 minutes and 43.4 seconds. Rose lay her head on the Doctor's shoulder. He had expected that she would probably want to sleep on the way there. It was nearly a five hour trip.

The Doctor spoke to Rose. "I tell you what, come here. I purposely got a stretch limo because I know you can't sit still longer than 20 minutes without taking a nap. And it's a bit of a ride over there." He playfully fussed at her as he moved to sit closer to Shakes on the circular seating inside of the limo. He then raised his hand up to invite her to put her head in his lap. She lay down on the long seat.

He took off his jacket and covered her up with it. He looked down in her eyes.

"Comfortable?" he asked her.

"Yes. Thank you." she replied quietly as she smiled up at him.

It made him all tingly seeing her looking at him. He caressed her hair as he smiled at her.

She rolled onto her side as she fell asleep to the humming of the limo as it continued on their journey.

As she drifted off to sleep, she heard the Doctor and Shakes begin to speak quietly in a strange language she didn't understand.

"Your Nehyta is tired." Shakes commented in his native language.

"Yeah, she can sleep anywhere. She's been like this for as long as I've known her. I figured I'd make her more comfortable so she could rest." The Doctor told Shakes in Quauntin.

"She does look very comfortable. Are you comfortable?"

"Not a bit." the Doctor chuckled. He had managed to twist his hips in a strange way when Rose lay down on him. She was comfortable though, and he was determined he wouldn't move. It must have been oblivious for Shakes to have asked.

Shakes laughed under this breath.

"But, she is and that's all that matters." he said as looked back down at her.

"You have known one another a long time, haven't you?"

The Doctor stroked Rose's hair as she slept. "Yes. But, we were separated for many years. It was my fault. I can't believe we are together now. By all rights, I should never have been created. You would not believe what this beautiful creature has done to find me. She sometimes has nightmares, and I catch glimpses of what she went through to find me. I have no way of knowing if what I see really happened or not, but I feel that it did. She never tells me about it, and I don't want her to think she has to. I don't want her to have to ever think about that again. But, knowing she loves me enough to endure what she has, makes me want to ensure that I make her as happy as I possibility can. For as long as I can. She educated herself way above anything I would ever thought she would be capable of, because I was a fool. She found ways to bend time that I still can't figure out. She risked her life as she walked the universe. She watched the world fall apart, and pulled it all back together. All because she was trying to find me. I never would have dreamed anyone could love someone that much, especially me."

Shakes looked impressed. "Wow! A true Nehyta. Ignoring that she might even had died because of her love. She speaks of nothing but you when we run together."

The Doctor looked at Shakes. "Really? Good things I hope."

Shakes smiled, "Of course. Only good things. She loves you very much."

"Tell you what, Shakes. Pour us a drink. If I move, she's going to wake up. Do you mind?"

Shakes was already at the bar grabbing a couple of glasses.

"Not at all. What would you like?"

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "Anything. I don't mind. Anything, except that damn whiskey Pete and Howie sent me. I'll drink that when we are closer. Otherwise I'll end up embarrassing myself."

Shakes handed him a glass of white wine, as Shakes sipped a glass of water.

"Strong stuff?" Shakes asked.

The Doctor groaned under his breath. "It really is. Pete told me is was double the proof of what you could even legally buy. I'm telling you, Shakes. The last time I drank that, I really ended up embarrassing myself. I don't even remember anything about it!"

Shakes chuckled at him. "Lewis gets that way with alcohol. He's never gotten used to it. We usually don't drink it. We do enjoy giving it to him, though. It is entertaining."

They shared a laugh.

The Doctor rubbed his beard, "I've probably drank more alcohol in the past few weeks than I have in years. It seems to help me think. Clears my head. I've had too much on my mind lately."

"Yes, this situation with Miss Tyler is sure to weigh heavy on your head." Shakes agreed.

The Doctor took another drink and nodded his head. "Yeah, that too."

The Doctor heard his phone ring in his pocket. He leaded over to dig his phone out of his pants pocket. He used the opportunity to give his back some relief from the awkward way he was sitting. Rose grunted as she slept. He lay his hand back on her head and whispered, "Shhhhhh..." as he answered the phone. The image of Tony filled his screen.

"Tony! My comrade. How are you?" the asked speaking quietly in English again.

"Why are you so quiet?" Tony asked him.

"I'm quite because Rose is asleep." the Doctor explained.

"She's always asleep when I call."

"Let me tell you something comrade. If sleeping were an Olympic event, your sister would take the gold medal."

Rose raised her hand up and smacked his leg playfully.

"Or not!" the Doctor tried to recant his previous statement as he started to laugh. He ran his hand through her hair again.

"Rose, darling. Your brother is on the phone."

Rose raised up, holding the Doctor's jacket up to her chin.

"Hey Tony. What's up?" she asked him, sleepily.

"Nothing. I got a box that is from you and Doctor. Dad said I have to ask if I can open it now, or if I need to wait until you get here."

Rose looked surprised. She turned to look at the Doctor. "Did you send Tony something? I didn't."

The Doctor was smiling. "Yeah, I did. Early this morning. I didn't think he would have already gotten it. Go ahead, Tony. You can go ahead and open it. It's alright."

The little boy clapped his hands with excitement. "Yay! Daddy, he said I can open it!"

You could see Pete's hands opening the box for his son. Tony reached in and pulled out a box of books.

"Books!" Tony exclaimed! "Oh, thank you Rose and Doctor!"

Rose asked the Doctor, "What books are those?"

Tony held them up to show her. It was a children's version of all of Heminges and Condell plays. Tony was so excited. He was jumping up and down. Pete was laughing.

The Doctor laughed at the boy. "Comrade, those are the best stories you will ever read. They might be a little difficult, so I'll help you with them. Do you like them?"

"Yes! Thank you! I'm going to go try the now! Bye!"

Tony turned off the call. Rose raised up and kissed the Doctor on the cheek. He turned his head and caught her lips. "That was really sweet of you."

"Nah, I told him I would get him some books." The Doctor shrugged. But then held up his finger to make a point. "But, I am going to tell him they are Shakespeares'. And if I can ever get back to the 1600s, I'm going to fix this. It's really irritating me."

Rose giggled at him as she lay back down with her head in his lap. He returned to stroking her hair. And drinking his wine.

Shakes started to speak in Quauhtin again. "So, you can travel in time?"

The Doctor shook his head, and continued in Quauhtin. "No, not anymore. I did for years though. Saw some amazing stuff."

Shakes looked impressed. "I've heard of time travelers. Never met one."

"It's really more common than you think. It can cause a mess. Believe me, because boy have I ever caused some messes." he laughed proudly.

Shakes refilled the Doctor's wine as he laughed with the him.

"It's always sounded interesting to me. I would worry I would accidently change something that had to happen." Shakes told him.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, Summus, that's not how it works. Some things that happen, always have to happen. And there's nothing you can do that will prevent them from occurring. Then there are other things you can play with."

"Interesting. That makes more sense now. What time did you visit did you enjoy the most?" Shakes asked him.

The Doctor rubbed his head and thought, "Geez. I really don't know. I've not really thought about it. I've always enjoyed this time period of Earth's history. No wars. No plagues. Then there is also the Victorian era which I always wished I spent a lot more time in. I love how they dressed. Top hats, suits."

"I've been to the future, all the way to the end of the universe. That was an adventure. But, I wouldn't put it down as a favorite. In fact, I really didn't care for that at all."

"Rose, Mickey and I went to the 51st century once and found this broken spaceship that was in the middle of repairs. That was the first trip I took our friend, Mickey on!"

Shakes smiled. "He has told me of this happening. I just never put it together that it was with you until now."

"Yeah? What did Mickey say about it?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"He said that ship was put together with body parts of the crew and he nearly was part of the ship."

Of course, that's what Mickey would remember. Not that the ship was full of rooms that would take you back along Madame de Pompadour's entire life during the 18th century.

The Doctor gritted his teeth and looked up at the ceiling. "Mickey the idiot. Geez."

"That's not what happened?" Shakes asked.

The Doctor rubbed his head, sending his hair all over the place. "Well, yeah. But, there were other things going on. See, let me tell you what happened."

The Doctor entertained Shakes with stories of his travels as they continued their journey to the White House.

As the car pulled into town, Rose got up and made herself look presentable. She was putting on lip gloss when the Doctor noticed.

"What is that?" he asked her.

"Lip gloss." she told him as she put it on. "I got some that flavored at the little shop at the hotel."

His head snapped around. "They had a little shop at the hotel! What? You didn't tell me!"

Rose laughed at him. "What is with you and a little shop?"

He looked out the window at all of the monuments. "I like a little shop."

"Well, I know you complained that I tasted funny when I wore lipstick. I got some vanilla flavored lip gloss." She leaned over to kiss him.

He was having a such a hard time controlling his enthusiasm. What she had meant as a quick kiss, turned into a much longer one as he went in for a really good taste. She finally had to pat his chest as she leaned back from him to get him to stop.

He looked at her. "Right. Sorry."

He sat back up in the seat and rubbed both of his hands in his hair. He sighed. "Oh, good grief. This is going to be a tough few days." He reached in his pocket and put another lolly-pop in his mouth.

Rose laughed at him. She had never seen him in such a state.

"Well?" she asked him.

"Well, what?" he had a confused look on his face.

"The lip-gloss?" she helped.

"Oh! Yes! Right! Ugh." suddenly embarrassed. "I got distracted. Sorry."

Rose rolled her eyes at him and laughed, as they pulled into the drive at the White House.

Door men opened the door of the limo. Pete, Caroline and Tony were there to meet them.

Shakes came out first and then stood beside the door. Rose then came out and hugged Pete as they greeted one another. The Doctor had just put back on his jacket as he stepped out of the car. Tony nearly knocked him back into the car as he ran up to him and grabbed his leg in a tight embrace.

The Doctor just continued to walk with the little boy attached to his leg. "Hey Caroline! Hey Pete! I thought Tony was here. Did he go home to his mum?"

Tony started laughing.

The Doctor kissed Caroline on the cheek and shook Pete's hand.

Caroline held her hand out to invite the into the White House.

The Doctor started to complain. "Geez. I don't know if I can climb these stairs. My leg is a bit stiff." He gave the leg Tony was hanging onto a shake. Tony laughed as the Doctor reached down and picked him up to carry him in his arms.

"What are you doing down there? Don't you know I'm up here?" the Doctor asked the boy who had now wrapped his arms around the Doctor's neck.

"You are silly." Tony told him.

"You forgot something." the Doctor reminded the boy, seriously, as he pointed at Rose.

"Hi Rose." he smiled as he stayed in the Doctor's arms.

"Hi, Tony. " Rose laughed as started to walk into the White House.

As soon as they returned in the house, Tony wanted down to go find Jacob. They were involved in a game of "hide and seek."

Caroline told Rose. "You two are in the same room you stayed in last time Rose. Harriet and Howie are in a meeting, but should be done in about 30 minutes. We are in the residence upstairs. Come by and see us after you get settled.

Pete asked the Doctor. "When do you want to head over to Walter Reed?"

"Well, we can probably go ahead -"

Rose interrupted and asked the Doctor. "Well, actually. Can you wait just a bit? I need some help with something."

The Doctor looked at her with surprise. "Sure, Rose."

He looked back at Pete, "Is that alright?"

Pete smiled. "Sure. We might be able to grab Howie to go with us. I'll be with Caroline."

The Doctor suddenly realized he had forgotten to drink that whiskey. He had, thankfully put it into his bigger on the inside pockets as he left the limo.

Rose took the Doctor's hand as she lead him upstairs to the room. The Doctor carried their suitcase.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they got to their room, the Doctor was surprised at how elegant, yet simple it was. There was a small sitting room with a telly as you first walked in. The carpets and walls were shades of blue. When, you turned to the left, you walked straight into the bedroom. It either had a really big bed, or the room was just that small. The bathroom was off from the bedroom.

Rose walked straight into the bedroom, and stepped into the bathroom to check her appearance. She reapplied the lip gloss she had tried to get him to taste.

The Doctor sat the suitcase in the floor of the bedroom.

"What did you need help with, love?" he asked her.

He had found it a bit strange she had asked him for help. That just wasn't usual of Rose. He was curious what she wanted.

Rose came out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around his waist.

The Doctor stood with his hands in his pockets. He still had his lolly-pop hanging in his mouth.

Rose grabbed the stick and pulled it out of his mouth. Now, he really was confused. What was this human on about?

She leaned into him and kissed him gently on the lips. Then he breathed at him as she said, "Taste this lip-gloss for me."

Then he understood.

"Oh, Rose Tyler. You dirty girl, you!" he exclaimed as he crashed his lips into hers. He tasted the lip-gloss. It was sweet like a piece of candy. He had to admit, it was like he was kissing candy. And now that they were finally alone, he really couldn't control his enthusiasm.

He pulled off his jacket and tossed it against the wall. He walked her towards the bed as he kicked off his shoes.

He suddenly remembered. "Wait! Door, needs to be locked. Be right back."

He ran to the door and locked it quickly. When he came back into the bedroom. Rose was already undressed and lay on the bed.

He stood in the doorway looking at her. It took him a few minutes to remember how to walk.

"Let's see what sort of funny words you are going to say this time." Rose teased him as she smiled with her tongue in her teeth.

When he remembered how to operate his legs, he climbed on top of her naked body laying on the bed. She started unbuttoning his shirt as he climbed up her body to kiss her lips.

 _'Oh woman. How do you always know? '_ he asked her telepathically.

 _'You looked like you were almost in pain in the car.'_

He took off his shirt, ripping it. Rose was already working on his trousers.

He was completely nude in 5.4 seconds. A new personal record. Rose could taste the wine he had been drinking on their way to Washington.

He started to rub her breasts and then moved his hand down to her opening. She was so wet.

 _'Apparently, I wasn't the only one.'_ he teased her.

Then he remembered. "You didn't tell me. Were you wearing knickers or not, today?"

Rose laughed at him. "Not telling you. I know you have some secret you aren't telling me now. So, I'm not telling you that."

 _'Fine. I can live with that answer.'_ he told her has he kept kissing any part of her his lips could reach.

Rose grabbed his erection and slid him inside her. He started to thrust inside of her. He was going faster than he normally did. She enjoyed all of the friction.

He had started to moan quietly.

 _'How thin do you think these walls are?'_ he asked her.

 _'You keep moaning like that, and we'll find out!'_ she playfully fussed at him.

He laughed above her lips as he continued kissing her.

 _'You have no idea how bad I needed this. Oh, thank you for letting me help you, Rose.'_

 _'It was a long car ride. I figured you needed to be stretched out.'_ she teased him.

He smiled as he continued to kiss her and thrust inside of her.

 _'If we had been alone in that backseat, this would have been what we were doing the entire ride up here.'_ he told her.

Then he pulled his head back. "Hey! That's a great idea!"

Rose laughed as he started kissing her again _, 'Oh yes. You just wait Rose Tyler. I'm putting those body guards in another car so we can have a private ride next time.'_

Rose was laughing as she continued to kiss him. _'Fine with me.'_

 _'I'll give you a reason to nap, woman.'_ he growled at her.

She laughed at him, _'You talking dirty is hilarious.'_

"What?" he pulled his head back and asked.

She ran her fingernails down his back. He moaned really loudly as he began kissing her neck.

 _'You like me talking dirty.'_ he defended himself.

 _'Oh, I really do.'_ she agreed. _'What do you think of my lip gloss?'_

He pulled his head back up and looked at her. "Ugh. Lip gloss. Right. Ugh..." suddenly embarrassed again. "I forgot to taste it."

She laughed in his face. "You are so ridiculous!"

He laughed at her. "Well, I have a good reason. Several, actually."

He returned to kissing her as she pushed him over on the bed so she could get on top of him. She moved her body that helped him hit all of the right spots. He had began to speak in that strange language that Rose was beginning to get used to hearing. He ran hands all over her body.

She leaned down to meet his lips again. He was groaning almost too loud.

 _'You are so loud! You are going to get us caught!'_ Rose told him.

 _'I don't even care. Oh, Rose. You are so amazing.'_

She kissed him to try to keep his moaning muffled. She pressed her body down on his waist, driving him deeper inside of her.

She almost screamed, but bit her lip just in time. She put her hands on the headboard to keep her balance.

The Doctor had his hands on her hips, helping the motion for the continued friction that both of them were lost in.

He ran his hands up her back, and rolled back over on top of her. He continued to thrust inside of her as he kissed her.

He whispered something in a strange language again. Rose had no idea if it was the same one from before. He kissed her neck and ear.

 _'You are talking crazy again, love.'_ she teased him in his head.

 _'Sorry, it's a problem with me.'_

He continued to stroke and kiss her. She was beginning to moan again as she brought her legs up and wrapped them behind his back. The new angle she was now in, forced him inside her at a different angle. He had to return to her mouth to muffle her moaning, which was getting rather loud.

 _'Rose Tyler. We are going to have to stop. We are getting way too loud. We don't want to create an international incident here at the White House!'_ he joked with her.

She smiled at him as she felt a sudden warmth inside of her where he was stroking.

He raised up and looked at her.

"My god, that was amazing." Rose told him as laughed.

He laughed quietly as he lay his body down on her and kissed her neck.

"Shagging at the White House. That's a first for me." he admitted.

"I wonder about some of the places you might have shagged." Rose teased him.

He laughed under his breath again. He had lay his head on her chest. "Oh, file that under the things I will _never_ tell you Rose."

She smacked him playfully.

They lay there for a moment. "I suppose we need to get dressed. You need to run over to that hospital before dinner."

Rose immediately felt fear, almost crippling fear rise up in the Doctor. It almost overwhelmed her. So much of their skin was touching.

"What in the hell is wrong!?" she nearly shouted.

The Doctor, realizing she was sensing what he was feeling because they were touching, quickly jumped away from her. Rose saw what he was trying to do, and wasn't going to let him. A small chase and scuffle occurred as he was trying to get away from her. She was trying to grab him to feel his emotions. It ended up with the Doctor diving out of the bed to escape her. He hit the floor with a very loud thump.

"Damn it, Doctor! You are going to tell me what you are so scared of! What is going on?" Rose demanded.

He sat up in the floor, rubbing his head and wincing. Apparently, in his panic to escape from her, he had fell head first into the floor.

"Rose. It's nothing. I'm alri-"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Rose yelled at him.

He jumped back up and gently grabbed her wrists. She could feel his fear and sadness as soon as he touched her again.

He looked her in the eyes and said softly. "Rose, please don't make me tell you about this right now. I promise I will. But, I just can't right now."

"I'm scared. You have been acting so strange lately."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. But, please don't make me tell you about this. Not now."

Rose looked in his eyes. She felt his sorrow overtake his fear.

She whispered to him as she began to cry. "I'm so worried about you. You're just not yourself."

He climbed back into the bed with her, and wrapped her into his arms.

"I know, sweetheart. Shhhh... darling. Don't cry. Please, oh god, please don't cry." he told her has he held her close.

Rose continued to cry into his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Rose. My precious love. Please don't cry. I promise I will tell you. Just, please don't make it be now."

She held him tightly. "When will you tell me?"

He loosened his grip on her so he could pull her face into his and look into her eyes. "My darling. I promise I will tell you. As soon as I know. Alright? But, in the meantime...please try to not be upset. I'm so sorry I can't tell you about this right now. And I'm so, so sorry that I've upset you so much. It is never my intention to cause you anymore pain. Ever in your life."

The Doctor was feeling his heart break. Rose could feel his emotions, too.

She raised up and stroked his cheek. She hated everything about this.


	35. Chapter 35 - Hospital

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXx

Chapter 35 - Hospital

Rose and the Doctor got themselves cleaned up and redressed. Rose washed her face and reapplied her make-up after she had gotten so upset. The Doctor's heart weighed heavy. He had disappointed her yet again.

Rose was not happy about it at all, but the promise that he would tell her what was going on soon seemed to help her cope with whatever he was on about at the moment.

They walked down the hall to the residence where Caroline and Pete had told them they would be waiting for them.

The Doctor held Rose's hand. "Do you know, you ripped my shirt?"

Rose laughed under her breath. Seeing her smile seemed to lift the weight that had settled on his heart just moments before.

"I think it was _you_ that ripped your shirt." Rose corrected him.

"Oh. Yeah, it might have been." he agreed remembering their very recent shag with a smile on his face. "It was completely worth it. I have no regrets." he nodded approvingly.

Rose stopped walking and looked his face.

"How are you keeping me from sensing your emotions unless we touch? I used to be able to feel that until recently?"

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I had to shield that. I didn't want you to worry. I've had a lot on my mind I don't want to bother you about. You shouldn't be able to feel them at all. You are one of the strongest empaths I've ever met."

Rose considered him. She then poked him hard in the chest.

"You better tell me about this soon, old man. And, I've still not decided if I need to punch you about it yet." Rose demanded.

Sweat beaded up on the Doctor's head. He nodded and looked at the floor. "I promise I will, Rose. I just can't now. I really can't."

Rose turned back and started walking down the hall again.

The Doctor walked next to her, running his hand through his hair again.

xXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as they entered the resistance, they were met with a familiar voice.

"Well, how the hell are y'all mashed softies!"

The Doctor and Rose started laughing immediately. The tension from the last few minutes, forgotten. Rose rushed over to kiss Howie on the cheek.

"How are you there, Howie?"

Howie smiled as he greeted them and shook the Doctor's hand. The Doctor couldn't be happier that he was there. If anything would make Rose smile, it was President Howard Shepherd.

"Where is Harriet?" the Doctor asked.

"She had to run out for a meeting. She'll be back later tonight." Pete explained.

"Yeah, some politician sold his saddle. Does that really surprise you there, Doc?" Howie asked the Doctor.

The Doctor ran his hand in his hair. He was so confused. "Ugh... maybe it does. I don't know."

Howie tossed his hand in the air in frustration. "Well this entire, damn day has just gave me a sour belly! Are you and Rose still sparking?"

Pete laughed at the look on the Doctor's face. He just stood there listening to Howie with a very confused look on his face. He was clear, by the look, that he was trying to figure out what Howie was saying.

"Sparking." the Doctor repeated, as he tried to figure out what he was saying.

Caroline piped up. "Oh, we didn't tell him. We wanted you to tell him."

Howie turned to Caroline. "Tell me what? Is this treason here?"

Rose apparently understood what Caroline was saying and stepped forward to Howie and showed him her engagement ring.

Howie looked down at the ring, realized what it meant, and embraced Rose. He laughed, which caused the entire room to begin laughing. He let Rose go and grabbed the Doctor and hugged him too.

The Doctor was still so confused. But, he guessed that he was just told of their recent engagement.

"Well, if that don't beat all. Spelendiferous! I tell you, Rose. This dandy fellow of yours is one to ride the river with! Sound on the goose! Not a sog! I am completely dandified!"

The Doctor laughed in disbelief. He still had no idea what Howie had said, but it sounded like he approved.

Pete laughed as he walked over and smacked the Doctor on the shoulder. "It's good. He's happy for you two."

The Doctor nodded. "Thanks Pete."

"You looked a bit lost." Pete laughed. "Come on, we'll head on over to the hospital. Howie, you want to join us?"

"Hell! Let's squaddle! Let these hen's splash. Sparkle Up, boys!" Howie said as he grabbed his cowboy hat, and walked out the door.

The Doctor reached over and grabbed Rose's hand. "You alright here?"

She was feeling the intense fear that was threatening to overtake him as she held his hand.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Are you alri-"

"Fine!" he answered quickly.

They looked at one another for a few moments, each one wondering what they could say.

He kissed her hand quickly as left to walk out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The staff at the hospital were extremely helpful. The first thing the Doctor did was have an MRI done of his head. No one asked why thinking it was probably something related to a new project him and Pete must be working on. After the test was ran, the Doctor came in to read the images. He was wearing his glasses.

He was looking very closely in certain areas of his brain. Zooming in on certain places. He never said a word. Pete and Howie just watched him work. Not knowing what he was doing, they could tell he was probably needing them to be quiet at the moment.

After looking at the results intensely for 14 minutes 32.4 seconds, the Doctor stood up and ran both of his hands through his hair.

"I need a lab. Can I use one here?" he asked Howie.

"Sure! Let me holler at some pill!" Howie offered and left the room.

A doctor, lead the trio and bodyguards to a lab where the Doctor drew some blood from his own arm. The lab had four workstations. The Doctor studied his blood under a microscope, as Pete and Howie sat behind him at the other two workstations. Bodyguards had stood in the hallway at the door.

Deep in thought, the Doctor reached in his pocket and pulled out a lolly-pop and put it in his mouth.

"What 'cha got there, Doc?" Howie asked him.

Remembering they were there, he turned around and tossed them both a lolly-pop as well. Then he returned to examining his blood.

Howie was finished being quiet. He took his lolly-pop out of his mouth and began to speak.

"Pete, is he playing the gallery?"

Pete laughed quietly at his friend. "No, I think he knows what he's doing."

"He's being to make me feel a bit pokerish."

The Doctor looked up at Howie and smiled. "Pokerish? I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Having any luck, Doctor?" Pete asked him.

The Doctor sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. "Sort of. I don't know. I need another sample."

"Of what?" Howie asked.

"Another blood sample. From just a regular human." the Doctor said.

Howie laughed, "A human? What is having a fit about, Pete?"

Pete laughed quietly at Howie's response. He walked down to the Doctor, rolling up his sleeve. "Here Doc. Take a sample from me."

The Doctor seemed surprised as Pete sat down in a chair next to him.

"Thanks, Pete. I really appreciate it." The Doctor put on some gloves and drew Pete's blood.

"This isn't played-out. You two are making me all-overish." Howie declared as he crossed his arms.

Pete looked up at Howie as the Doctor drew his blood, "The Doctor isn't from around here, Howie. I thought I had told you that."

"Yeah you did, and you are plum crazy!" Howie declared.

The Doctor smiled proudly. "Now, that I understand!"

Pete continued to explain to his friend, "Howie. You idiot. You know I work at Torchwood. You know that Rose can talk these aliens out of shooting our planet out of the sky. Where do you think she learned that from?"

Howie considered as he scratched his chin. "That Rosie sure can talk a dog off of a gut wagon. How did she meet such a foreigner?"

The Doctor finished drawing Pete's blood and put a cotton ball on his arm. He helped Pete bend his arm, then he went back to his work and looked at Pete's blood under the microscope.

"You know, Howie. I don't know how the Doctor and Rose met." Pete realized.

The Doctor filled in, "I was investigating some Autons, living plastic sorts, that had came to 21st century Earth. And we bumped into one another." he explained simply as he continued to investigate.

The Doctor looked for a few moments at the sample, and then turned around to address Howie and Pete.

"The bigger question is, 'How did you two meet?' You two are a very unlikely pair." The Doctor asked them as he crossed his arms and looked at them both.

Pete smiled. "Yeah, I've known old Howie there a very long time. We met in summer camp back when we were boys."

Howie interjected. "Yep! Circle T's Dude Ranch!"

The Doctor laughed disbelievingly. "A dude ranch? You?" he pointed a Pete.

Pete laughed quietly. "Yeah, my father sent me to boarding school as soon as I was old enough to be shipped off. When we had our summer break, he let me pick a camp that would last all summer. I picked that one because I had romanticized notions of being a cowboy when I was 12."

Howie laughed. "Oh yeah! This fellow from the Old Country came over and found him a filly. He was so sweet on that girl. And she loved to hear him talk. He would yammer all day with her."

Pete was embarrassed. "Oh! We don't have to talk about that, Howie!"

The Doctor laughed in surprise. "A girl, huh?"

"Yeah, a girl. Howie knew I was going to take her on a midnight ride one night. But, it got very late and I didn't come back."

Howie started telling the story, "Yep. Old Pete here was going to get him some sugar from that girl. Something spooked the horses. Hers ran back to camp, but Pete's threw him off."

Pete looked seriously, "Yeah, it did. That horse threw me completely off his back, and down a deep ravine."

Howie said, "It was really late at night, and Pete didn't show up. So, I went looking for him."

Pete continued, "Yep. And he found me. Broken leg, bone pushed through the skin, three broken ribs, concussion."

The Doctor's eyes got huge. "That must have been a deep ravine!"

Pete nodded. "It was. I remember hitting every tree on the way down. It's not the sort of thing a man forgets."

Howie spoke. "It took me forever to find him. But, when I did, my damn flashlight burnt out. I couldn't find my way back to help. Besides, I wasn't sure if I would be able to remember where he was coming back in the dark."

The Doctor asked, "So, what happened."

Pete pointed back at Howie. "Howie happened. He splinted my leg. Made me as comfortable as he could, and kept me awake all night. He refused to leave me. When the sun came up the next morning, he went to get help. I was out of the there in 20 minutes and on my way to the hospital. Spent 15 days in there. They say he saved my life."

This explained so much.

"So, you can understand his slang because you've known him so long?" the Doctor asked.

"No, he tried to learn to speak it to impress that girl!" Howie laughed.

Pete laughed under his breath. "Yeah, I did. And look what it got me. Although I say I can understand him because of that concussion."

Howie cross his arms and laughed at Pete. "Maybe that's it."

The Doctor laughed. "Why do you talk like that, Howie?" Then he realized, "I'd understood everything you've said in the last few minutes."

"Boy, I grew up in a house with 14 siblings. I found out real quick that people will listen to you if they had no idea what you are about to say next. My siblings are all doctors, lawyers and that sort that love to argue and explain how they are right and you ain't. But, look at where me talking like this has gotten me. I'm someplace where I can make a difference, with just what I say."

Pete laughed, "Oh yeah, like that incident with the Japanese emperor?"

Howie got serious and pointed at Pete. "Hey! We worked that out. No need to bring it up again."

The Doctor and Pete laughed.

Pete continued. "Every year after that accident, I'd have my father give me the money for summer camp. I'd take it and come over here to the states and just stay with Howie at his family's home all summer. Father never knew."

"We had the best times! Boy, didn't we ever get into some messes!" Howie declared proudly.

Pete laughed, "Oh yeah. Some of those things, we can never talk about. It would be the end of us both!"

All three of the men laughed. The Doctor, satisfied, turned back around to start studying the microscope again.

Howie sighed. "And you're okay with an alien pirooting your Rose, Pete?"

"Pirooting? What the hell is that?" Pete asked him.

"You know." Howie made a motion with his hands that left little to the imagination.

The Doctor blushed and turned back to his work.

Pete put his head in his hand, in embarrassment and laughed. "You will be the death of me, Howie. We aren't talking about that. I don't want to know."

"Good answer." the Doctor remarked as he continued looking at the blood samples. He was now comparing them.

"But he looks like folk!" Howie said.

The Doctor was enjoying this. He started laughing.

"No, Howie. You look like my people! Ever think of it that way?" he asked him without looking up from his work.

"So you are the same as us?" Howie asked.

"No... there are differences. For one thing, I have more senses than you do. Twenty-six senses in fact." the Doctor said.

"Really?" Pete said. "Like what?"

The Doctor looked Pete in the face. "Well, one for example, is I can tell when people are being dishonest or keeping something from me."

All of the blood must have ran out of Pete's face. "Oh, shit." he stumbled.

"But, no matter. I have my ways of finding out stuff." the Doctor said as he returned to his work.

Pete rubbed his face in his hand. "How much do you know?"

"All of it. You will find that I'm a very hard man to keep any secrets from, Pete Tyler." the Doctor said.

Howie started laughing under his breath. "That was an ambush if I ever saw one! All over the shoot! I like this Doc' guy! He's a fellow in apple pie order! I told you, Pete, that you were playing with fire having him protect Rose with just a lick and promise of information. There are only two things that always tell the truth. Small children and drunks."

"Oh, shut up Howie." Pete told him.

The Doctor laughed at Pete's reaction.

"Don't worry about it, Pete. I think we understand one another."

Pete said, "Yeah. Doctor. Sorry."

"Oh, good. You two are family. No need to argufy! I'm glad y'all can work it out." Howie declared.

The Doctor said, "Yeah, we're good. Pete, how long as your cholesterol been this high, mate?"

Howie howled in laughter. "No good deed goes unpunished, buckaroo!"

Pete put his elbows on his knees as he rolled his eyes at Howie. "A while. I'm on medication for it."

"Well, it's not working. I mean, it is ridiculously high, Pete." the Doctor told him.

Pete looked a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah, now you sound like _my_ doctor."

Howie asked, "Is it from the drinking?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Surprisingly, had he not been drinking as much, he probably would have already had a much bigger problem."

"Damn, peckerhead! Listen to this Doc'! It's not time to turn in your chips!" Howie fussed at Pete. Causing Pete to laugh.

The Doctor smiled at him. "Don't worry, Pete. It's a simple fix."

He walked over to a refrigerated case and looked around until he found a small bottle of medicine. Finding what he was looking for, he drew it up into a small syringe. He came back over and gave Pete a shot in the arm.

"Stop taking that medicine, let me find something that will work." the Doctor said as he went to the computer and started looking.

"Well, he ain't one for piddling around is he?" Howie declared.

Finding what he needed, he pointed to the screen. "That's what you need, Pete. Call Doctor Fletcher and have him prescribe it for you. I don't have the authority to do that."

"To hell with that! I'm the damn President of these here United States! I say you can give ole Pete whatever the hell he needs to get him out of this peck of trouble! Or anyone else for that matter!"

The Doctor smiled. "Well, thank you Howie."

Howie looked seriously at Pete. "That's twice now, Pete."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx


	36. Chapter 36 - Bowling

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Chapter 36 - Bowling

As they had Pete's medicine filled, the pharmacist told them that those pills were usually used to treat depression.

"Depression!? What the hell? Stupid ape doctors!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Howie, now knowing about the Doctor, broke into hysterical laughter and nearly fell into the floor.

"Oh, you are some piece of pudding! Pete, this son in law of yours is the pink of a perfection! You have to come around more, Doc'!" Howie told them through his laughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

They returned to the White House. Pete told the Doctor that he already felt a lot better than he had in years. The Doctor had some of the "damn whiskey" in the limo with Pete and Howie.

As soon as they entered the residence, they heard her.

"Oh, here they are then! Where the hell have you all been? Off drinking?"

Pete looked in shock. "Jackie! Feeling better, love?"

"Oh, of course I am you plum. What the hell are you doing killing off my daughter without my permission?" Jackie asked.

The Doctor's head was swimming from the "damn whiskey". He was confused. "What? He just needs your permission to kill your daughter? I don't know if I'm okay with that or not, Jackie."

She walked over to the Doctor and smacked him in the chest lightly. "You just shut it before I find some apples to toss you down!"

He knew he had drank too much, again. That damn whiskey.

Howie walked in between them and greeted Jackie. "Jackie, you precious hen. It's damn good to see you. You look all played out. Why don't you have a sit down?"

"I'll play you out, Howie! I'm sure this was some of your idea, too! He can't come up with this shit all Jack Jones!"

"Damn, Jackie. No need to be such a mean ole rip! Go ahead and tell us what you think, woman. Rip-roar that mouth of yours." Howie sang to her as he danced a little.

Jackie laughed at him. "I ought to bust your bottle over your Jethro!"

The Doctor looked around, head spinning, "Jackie, where is Rose?"

"She went to lay down. She was tired and said she needed some Soot." Jackie told him.

"I'm going to go check on her, then. Excuse me." the Doctor was very happy to get out of _that_ room. He walked back to the room him and Rose were staying in. He found Rose sitting on the couch watching telly.

"You told me _Eastenders_ wasn't in this dimension!" he said as soon as he entered the room.

Rose laughed at him. "I knew you had a thing for this show!"

"I do not. I just watched it to see what your Mom was talking about."

He took off his jacket and sat next to her. He had another lolly-pop in his mouth.

"Are the sweets helping?" Rose asked him.

"I think I'm developing a habit." They laughed as he removed it from his mouth and leaned over to kiss her. She could feel happiness from him in that instant.

"Everything go alright?" Rose asked him as he propped his feet up on the table and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm going to warn you. I've been in that damn whiskey again. My head is already spinning. I'm not sure what I might say." he told her seriously.

"Well, that actually sounds like you are pretty sober then." she chuckled at him.

He rubbed his face, "Maybe two more glasses would have done me in, then. I'm glad the hospital is so close."

"Howie and your mum are talking their crazy ape languages to one another. You're right. I felt like my head would explode. I'm glad I could get out of there."

Rose laughed. "Why do you think I played the 'I'm still recovering card', and disappeared to watch telly?"

"Too much ape language?" the Doctor asked.

"No, Mum going on about wedding plans already. I had to escape." Rose explained.

He laughed at her. "I can't say I blame you. Oh, and other big news. Howie knows I'm a real 'foreigner'."

Her eyes lit up in shock. "Really? Oh, I wish I could have see his face."

"Oh, come here. I think I remember it well enough to show you."

The Doctor turned towards Rose and lifted his hand to Rose's head to telepathically connected with her.

She was standing in the lab, watching the projection Doctor drawing blood from Pete's arm. Pete said, "The Doctor isn't from around here, Howie. I thought I had told you that."

Howie said, "Yeah, and you are plum crazy!"

The projection Doctor smiled and announced that he understood what Howie had said.

Pete continued, "Howie. You idiot. You know I work at Torchwood. You know that Rose can talk these aliens out of shooting our planet out of the sky. Where do you think she learned that from?"

Howie said, "That Rosie sure can talk a dog off of a gut wagon. How did she meet such a foreigner?"

The Doctor ended the projection.

"You get the idea. And have you ever heard of 'pirooting?'" he asked her around his lolly-pop that was still in his mouth.

Confused she said, "No. What is it?"

"Don't ask. Trust me on this, Rose. Don't even ask." he looked serious and rubbed his face in embarrassment.

The Doctor continued to look at her as he lay his arm on the back of the couch. He lay his hand on her thigh.

"You are beautiful. Have I told you that, today?" he asked her.

She leaned over tipping her forehead on his chin. "I took it in context right before you left for the hospital."

He laughed under his breath and rubbed his face, blushing.

"You know what I would like?" Rose asked him.

"No, dear. What is it?" he replied as he looked at her. He was lost in her beauty again. Amazed to be sitting next to her.

"Some chips. We've not had chips in forever. How have I just now noticed that?"

"Chips, darling? Tell me, where in the entire world do they serve the best chips?" he asked her smiling.

"I don't know. Well, there was this one place we went to once. It was in New Germany. A little beergarden there."

"Beer! Now that's probably something I don't need at the moment." he said.

"Oh, like we can pop off to New Germany!" Rose teased him.

He rubbed his head and looked at her. "Yeah, I suppose. I can call down to the kitchen, see if they can make you some."

"Do you think they would?"

"Sure. I can speak American English! What do they call them here, french fries? I've never understood that."

Rose laughed at him. "Well, you do speak all of these languages!"

He rubbed his face smiling, "Yeah, all of them except Howie's and Jackie's apparently. Geez. I wonder if they even understand what they are saying. It's like people with an accent. Do they realize they have an accent?"

Rose noticed the Doctor was wearing a watch. She pulled his arm down to look at it.

"Since when do you wear a watch?" she asked him.

He laughed in surprise. "Ah... noticed that, huh?"

"You always know what time it is. What's going on?" Rose asked him.

He shrugged, "I'm just trying to fit in, Rose. You said it was weird I could just spit out what time it is without looking at anything."

She looked at him and considered.

"I have a question for you. And you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

He nodded, "Sure, Rose. What is it?"

"Did you speak English when I was with you on the TARDIS? Or was it the TARDIS translating in my head for me?" Rose asked.

He looked surprised at her. "That's interesting you worked that out. What makes you think I wasn't speaking English?"

"Some of the things you have said recently. About it being an 'extremely limiting language', and how you sometimes would 'revert to languages you were comfortable speaking' when you get mad or whatever."

He looked at her. Deep in thought. "Hmm..."

After he had stared at her for a few moments. "Does it matter?" he asked her.

"No, of course not. I was just curious."

"Do I sound different? Do I say the right words?" he asked.

"I honestly can tell no difference." Rose asked.

"Hmm..." He propped his head up on his fist. "That is interesting."

"Doctor?"

"Oh right! You wanted chips. Let me go get you some! I'll be right back."

He rushed out of the room.

Rose shook her head, "Slippery old man."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

That night, Howie took them all downstairs in the basement to the White House's Bowling Alley. The room was a long room with pins on painted on the wall. The room only had enough space for the one lane that sat in that room.

The Doctor didn't think he had ever bowled before. Rose knew she hadn't. Pete had several times on his other visits to the White House with Howie.

Rose had also noticed the Doctor was avoiding her, or being alone with her. She wondered how long he was going to make her wait before he would tell her what was causing his fear. He had promised he would tell her. She knew that he would when he was ready, so she was trying to not think about it.

President Harriet Jones had returned and was chatting away with Caroline, Jackie and Rose all about the recent engagement. Jackie had smacked Pete across the chest after she saw Rose's ring.

"Hers is so much bigger than my ring!" she complained.

Pete looked at the Doctor. "Thanks for that."

The Doctor shrugged and laughed as he drank a dark beer. Rose mentioning it had made him want one. He hadn't had one in many years. It wasn't as good as he remembered, but he was trying to avoid that damn whiskey that he always seemed to embarrass himself with.

Tony and Jacob were upstairs in Jacob's room playing video games. The Doctor hadn't really seen Tony all day. Even though he missed him, he was extremely happy to see that he was happy, and not a lonely, little boy that he feared he might be. Tony had came to ask the Doctor if he minded putting him to bed later that night. He had promised him he would, and told him to just come downstairs and get him.

After some coaching from Pete, the Doctor thought he might have this bowling thing down. He tossed out a few practice rolls before they started the game. Howie, Pete, and the Doctor had elected to play against Rose, Harriet and Caroline. Jackie had politely refused stating that she was still recovering from her illness.

"Well, sit over there all abisselfa, you acorn calf." Howie told her.

She pointed at him, and playfully threatened him. "You and that crazy a la mode of yours!"

The Doctor looked at Rose and laughed as they sat next to one another. "They are so funny together. I never knew your mum talked like that."

"Why isn't Tony wearing his splint? I saw him without it earlier." Jackie told him.

Pete was lining his shot up. "His wrist is fine, Jackie."

Howie said, "Yeah. According to Hoyle, that's his father and he can decide to use that new machine on him."

The Doctor gritted his teeth at that statement. Was Howie trying to start a fight with Jackie?

"What machine is this?" Jackie asked.

"It's a machine the Doctor made. We are putting them in all of the hospitals in the world." Pete told her as he bowled.

He missed all the pins.

Howie declared. "You have to acock them, Pete! I'm afeared you are bad box."

Harriet spoke up, "It sounds extremely exciting. It will help so many people!"

"It just heals it right up?" Jackie asked the Doctor.

He nodded as he drank his beer. "Yes, Jackie. It's perfectly safe." He waved at her with his arm. "See?"

Just then, she noticed his huge cast was missing. "Oh, for heaven's sakes!"

Even though he hadn't used the machine on his hand, he figured it was better for the direction the conversation was taking if he made it appear to Jackie that he had. Especially, before it had been used on her young son.

"Well, wow. Thank you, Doctor." Jackie said.

Harriet got up to bowl.

"I like this fellow of yours' Rose. He's a pistol! He doesn't bark at a knot, I tell you!" Howie declared.

The Doctor looked confused at Rose, who returned his confused look. Deciding it must be a good thing, they clanged their glasses together and drank.

"Well, thank you Howie." the Doctor told him.

Harriet managed to knock down five pins.

"Oh, and Rose. Howie signed an executive order. I can now prescribe medication." the Doctor told her.

"Damn, skippy I did!" Howie said as he got up to bowl. "Pete needed some help with his cholesterol. It was up on the barrens. The Doctor saved his bacon."

Howie knocked down nine pins.

Rose turned to the Doctor and asked, "Is that why-"

"We will talk about it later. I promise." he told her quietly as he patted her thigh. "Caroline, it's your turn, ma'am."

"Has Pete been drinking the entire time he's been here?" Jackie asked.

Caroline knocked down eight pins.

Howie tossed up his hands. "What the hell else is he supposed to do? He brought this beau to meet us and that Doc' fellow jumped right in to paint his nose as well. Never batted an eye! Drank me under the table."

He turned and pointed at the Doctor and looked seriously at him. "And now I know why!" and laughed.

The Doctor laughed at Howie. He took off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the chair. Rolled up his sleeves and went to bowl.

"Alright, let's see how you do!" Pete called to him.

"Come on B'hoy!" Howie yelled.

The Doctor bowled a strike. "Is that what you are supposed to do?" he asked and smiled, surprised at himself.

"Well, hell it looks like we've been bamboozled or he just really afly." Howie told Pete. "And that's good, because you suck and we're going to get beaten by these women!"

"Shut up, Howie." Pete laughed at his friend.

Rose came up to bowl.

"Come on Rosie darling!" Howie cheered for her.

Pete clapped, "Come on, Rose!"

The Doctor, "Come on!"

Rose bowled a strike as well.

She turned around and bowed.

"Oh, we might have us a game here, boys!" Howie declared.

Howie turned. "So, Doc'. Done with the bach life, huh? I'm happy for y'all. So many men are at sea when it comes to women."

The Doctor looked at Pete. "I don't think this beer is helping."

"Switch back to the whiskey. Trust me." Pete told the Doctor.

Oh, that damn whiskey again. "Alright, pour me a glass."

Rose looked surprised when she saw the Doctor drinking the damn whiskey again. "Are you serious? You said you were done drinking that."

"Rose, I feel like a pilgrim in an unholy land. I can't understand anything being said. Take me out of here if I get embarrassing."

Pete laughed at him. "Ah, you're among friends here Doctor. We'll make sure you don't do anything embarrassing. Like this idiot over here that called the Emperor of India a -"

Howie suddenly stopped drinking his whiskey. "I thought he was!" he reasoned.

Pete continued, "Caused an international incident you wouldn't believe. You need to learn to control that mouth, Howie!"

Howie waved away Pete's words. "Whatever. That boy was between the hay in the grass. I didn't even know who he was."

Jackie asked, "What are we doing with this State Dinner tomorrow? I mean, everyone thinks Rose is dead. Did you idiots think about that? It would have been the perfect time to announce their engagement."

"Damn, Pete. We've rattled your ole bitty!" Howie said in mock surprise.

The drink must have been working. The Doctor laughed at that.

"This State Dinner is just a reason to do a shin-dig on a big figure. Caroline has put together a wonderful night." Howie said.

Caroline said, "Yes, dinner and dancing. All formal and lovely."

"Yep, so put on your best bib and tucker!" Howie declared.

"Yeah, idiot. But everyone thinks Rose is dead. Is she going to go? How are we going to do this?" Jackie declared.

The Doctor's head was spinning. "I tell you what, Jackie. I think this conversation needs to happen with less alcohol so we can make a more clear headed decision."

Jake walked into the room. "A clear headed decision. What's the fun in that?"

The room erupted in greetings for Jake.

"Hey, it's the curly wolf!" Howie yelled.

Shortly after Jake arrived, Tony, Jacob and Zeus came downstairs to get the Doctor. Tony was ready to go to bed.

The Doctor excused himself and asked Jake to take his place on the bowling team. He leaned down and kissed Rose quickly on the lips as he left with the boys.

As the night went on, the Pete continued to bowl very poorly. He blamed it on the alcohol he was drinking. Howie declared Rose a "crimany critter."

XxXxXxXxXXxxXxxX

The Doctor sat down in the rocking chair in the room where Tony was staying. Jacob had already went to bed. Tony climbed into the Doctor's lap and sat down.

Tony was determined that the Doctor was going to read to him before he went to sleep. Zeus lay on the floor at the Doctor's feet.

"What book are we reading tonight, Comrade?" the Doctor asked him quietly.

"This one you got me." Tony told him as he handed him one of the Heminges and Condell books for kids.

"You know this book wasn't written by these people. They were actors that worked with the author. His name was Shakespeare."

"Like your friend? Shakes?" Tony asked.

The Doctor chuckled as he nodded. "Exactly like my friend, Shakes. But, Shakespeare had the most beautiful words. Oh, Tony. They would just come him. He would be thinking about something else entirely, and the words would just come into his head. He was brilliant."

"Really? Then why is their name on the book?" Tony asked.

"Because, Tony. Well. Sometimes you can't explain why people do the things they do."

The Doctor looked down and saw that Tony had picked out Hamlet.

"Oh, Comrade. This is my favorite one. Rose and I just saw this in New York. Have you ever seen a play?"

"No. Daddy tells me I can't sit still long enough."

"Well, that would be a problem. When you get older, I'll take you to see one. Would that be okay?"

Tony smiled, "Yes!"

The Doctor looked behind Tony's small head at a small globe that was projecting stars on the ceiling against the dim room. The Doctor saw it and asked Tony, "What is that?"

Tony looked at the light. "That's the universe, Doctor. That's what it looks like."

The Doctor shook his head. "Oh no, no, no. Trust me. I know about these things. That is _not_ what the universe looks like."

"Well, then what does it look like?" Tony asked him.

The Doctor lay his head on the back of the chair and rocked them both. "Oh, Tony. It is huge. Vast. Beautiful beyond anything you can imagine. Full of adventure. Full of stories. Not a piece of plastic with a light in it."

The Doctor realized how much he was missing his TARDIS in that moment. His heart ached with longing for his ancient companion.

"Have you seen it?" Tony asked him.

"Of course I have! I'm very clever. I had to study a long time and read a lot. You see a lot of stuff in books and such. Plus, working with your Dad, I get to see things telescopes see and galaxies far off."

"Can you show them to me sometime?" Tony was getting excited.

"Tell you what. Why don't we just fix this one to really show you the universe. Where is your sonic screwdriver I made you?"

"Right here! You said to always keep it on you, so Mum got me some jammies that have pockets."

"Sleeping with that thing, mate? That's dedication!" the Doctor beamed. He didn't even do that. Granted, lately he had been sleeping with nothing but Rose and big smile on his face.

"Use your screwdriver on it, and fix it. Just point it at it, and press the button like I showed you."

Tony did what the Doctor asked, as the Doctor used his screwdriver behind his back out of Tony's view. The lights filled the room and swirled around in the ceiling. It looked just like he was in space. Orbiting a supernova with distant galaxies in the background. For a moment, the Doctor forgot he was sitting there with Tony as they both looked up at the new, superior projection.

"Man, I miss this." the Doctor said under his breath. Admitting it for the first time to himself since he had been here. He longed to return to his TARDIS.

As he put his screwdriver back in his pocket, his hand bumped the lolly-pops. He smiled remembering his new life with Rose. He gave Tony one as he put one into his own mouth. He smiled, feeling instantly better. He leaned over and kissed Tony on the top of his head.

"Someday, I'll take you to see them for real. Because they are real, Tony. And they are so beautiful."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group broke up before the Doctor returned. Rose went upstairs to find him reading to Tony. The light of the universe was back to normal. The Doctor was sitting in a rocking chair in the bedroom with tiny, Tony on his knee. Tony's head was bobbing back and forth. He had clearly been asleep for a while. The Doctor continued to read to him, as if he hadn't noticed he was sleeping.

Rose came in and whispered. "I think he's asleep."

"Oh, I'm sure he is. Problem is, I don't think I can get out of this chair and put him in the bed. I shouldn't have had that damn whiskey." the Doctor whispered.

Rose laughed quietly at him. "Here, let me help you." She took Tony out of the Doctor's lap and tucked him into bed. Zeus jumped in the bed with Tony. She returned to help the Doctor out of the chair.

"What were you reading?" Rose asked him.

"This book you got me by Charley." the Doctor said as he held up the first edition book that Rose had given to him when first arrived in this dimension. " _The Mystery of Edwin Drood_ by Dickens. He remembered stuff a bit different than I do, but that's alright. It's still a good story."

They walked down the hall to their room.

"You've read the entire thing already?" Rose asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. I read it four times after Tony went to sleep. I read him Hamlet."

Rose laughed at him. "Hamlet? No wonder he went to sleep so fast."

"Oi!" the Doctor sounded insulted.

They walked into their room, and the Doctor shut the door.

Rose turned to him. "How's your head?"

"Spinning. " he said as he fell into the bed. "I've got to stay away from that damn whiskey."

Rose laughed at him. She went into the bathroom.

"How's your head, sweetheart?" he asked her.

She came back into the bedroom. "Oh, I'm fine. I know when to say _when_!" Rose teased him and she sat down next to him in the bed. She leaned down and kissed him gently. He made that happy noise in his throat and smiled.

"Can you get me some more of those lolly-pops?" the Doctor asked her.

She rubbed his chest and grabbed his hand. "Sure. Are they helping that much?"

He put his arm over his eyes, "I had a moment tonight, when I just really became homesick for my TARDIS. I don't know. Tony said something and ... I don't know."

"Sweetheart. I suppose that's normal. You were together a long time."

"A very, very long time." he added without removing his arm from his head.

"How's the new TARDIS growing?" Rose asked.

"Very, very slowly." he grumbled.

She leaned down and kissed him. She had put back on the lip gloss. The taste made him lose all thought of the TARDIS and sadness. He had his Rose. What did he have to be sad about? He put his hands on the side of her face and tasted her lip gloss as his tongue danced with hers.

"Vanilla. It's vanilla! Right?" the Doctor asked her.

Rose smiled "Yes! You finally tasted it! I have several of them. But this is the only one I've used."

"What other ones do you have?" he was looking at her and smiling with his hand behind his head.

"Cherry, chocolate, bubble gum, cotton candy and pear-"

"PEAR?!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong? You don't like pears?"

"No! Toss that one out."

Rose smiled as she leaned in and kissed him again. She could feel his love and happiness. It made her smile, which made him laugh under her kisses. She raised up and looked at him.

"You seem to be feeling better!" she told him. "Thank goodness. You had me so worried."

"I didn't mean to worry you love." he said as he rolled out of the bed and opened their suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked him.

"We need different clothes." the Doctor said. As he stopped to scratch his face to consider.

"What are you on about?" Rose asked him.

He looked down at his suit. "This won't do. We need something else."

He pulled out a pair of his jeans and lay them on the bed. He looked at Rose, and then back into the suitcase. He brought out a short blue sundress that she had worn once before.

"Here you go love. Change. And hand me that lip gloss."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked him. This was mad. It was late. They were in the White House. He was acting like they were headed out someplace.

He took off his trousers and put on his jeans. He rolled up the bottom of each leg until they were right under his knees. He didn't tuck in his now untucked blue oxford, and removed his tie.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "Okay, then." Rose changed in front of the Doctor. He rubbed his beard as he watched her.

"Oh, this is going to be good." he mumbled as he took his phone, screwdriver, and lolly-pops out of his trousers and slid them into his jeans' pockets.

Rose walked into the bathroom and got the lip-gloss. She handed it to him, and he put it in his pocket.

"Where's your phone at? I need it." the Doctor asked her.

Rose looked around and found it on the nightstand. The Doctor took it into the sitting room, and then returned to the bedroom without it.

"What shoes do I need?" Rose asked.

He was smiling at her like a loon. "None!" he said. "No shoes!"

Now she was really confused. "We are just going to be barefoot?"

He looked at her seriously, "Yeah."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She held him.

"You look crazy." she laughed quietly.

"Oh, I'm sure!" he was smiling like a loon. "Okay, two things first. You can't punch me until I tell you it's okay to do so."

She looked surprised. "Oh god! What in the hell?"

He smiled. "And you are safe. I'm with you the entire time and you are _not alone_. You know I'll _never leave you_ , right. You do know that, don't you Rose?"

She could feel his sincerity and his worry.

She looked at him seriously, "Yeah. I know that."

"Are you sure? No question in your mind?" he asked her seriously.

She shook her head. "None." And smiled. It made him smile.

"Okay. Put your hands behind your back." he told her.

"This is so weird. What are you doing?" Rose asked him.

"Okay, feel my watch right there?"

"I still don't get why you even bother wearing it..."

He nodded at her and smiled. "Yeah. Put your hand on it."

Rose did as he had asked her. He put his hand on top of hers very tightly.

He kissed her, tasting the lip gloss that was left on her lips.

"Okay, on three. Remember no punching and I'm with you."

"Okay."

"One... two... "

They disappeared away from the bedroom and Rose found herself someplace really bright. She was still in the Doctor's arms. She could hear the roar of the ocean nearby and feel sand on under her feet.

The Doctor spoke. "Give your eyes a minute to adjust and I'll explain. I'm not letting go of you. Everything is alright."

Rose was stunned. "What happened?"

He bent down and snogged her.

 _'You are such a brilliant kisser. What the hell have you done now, old man?'_

She opened her eyes.

"How are your eyes? I know, it's bright. Can you tell where we are?"

She could see much better now. They were on a small island. In the middle of a beautiful, blue ocean. She could see a lagoon near them. There was a small mountain in the distance. The ocean around them seem to go on forever. The sand was light brown and the beach was littered with shells. The sun was very bright in the edge of the sky.

"Okay. Explain. Why are we on a beach? Where are we even at? How did we get here? Why is it day here?"

The Doctor returned to his mad smile. "My watch. Your gizmo. I told you I would fix it."

Rose was shocked. "The gizmo that you kept tinkering with that kept zapping you?"

He smiled as he held her. "I told you I'd fix it! That damn thing nearly ran me nuts."

He was so proud of himself.

"I thought you threw it away?" Rose said.

"No way. If I had done that, some poor cleaning lady would have probably gotten zapped into...well. Nevermind some of the stuff I saw when I was working on that thing. I'll have nightmares if I think about it too much."

Rose laughed at him.

He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We are close to the Tropic of Capricorn. In the Pacific Ocean. About 300 miles from Hawaii. When you are here at night, you can see more stars than any place I've ever been to on Earth. It is beautiful."

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Rose turned and looked at him. "That far!?"

He smiled. "Yes. The original gizmo was damaged. I'm surprised these things didn't randomly zap people around more. I ended up taking it completely apart and just rebuilding it. I put it in this watch I had picked up at some point. I don't know. It was in my pocket. Anyway, it worked. A gizmo watch!"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Ah, I've had one before. It was touchy, too. I spent a lot of time fixing it. I finally just tossed it in a corner of the TARDIS and forgot about it. It's probably still there."

Rose turned around to face him. "But, why is it day?"

The Doctor laughed at her. "It's a different time zone, silly. It's 4:00 in the afternoon here."

Rose laughed at him. "You are positivity mad, you are! Oh, I love you. There's never a dull moment."

She kissed him and ran her hands through his hair. He held her around the waist and pulled her in close.

He leaned back. "Come over here." he said as he smiled.

He lead her away from the ocean, towards the palm trees near the lagoon. He never let go of her hand as they walked on the sand. There, under several palm trees was a wooden treasure chest.

Rose looked at him. "Really? Like a pirate?"

He rubbed his beard, "Yeah, I know. Corny, but I needed to put it in something. Open it!"

She knelt down and open the box. Inside she found the two bottles of champagne they had left over from the hotel in New York, two glasses, some sunscreen, sunglasses and a blanket.

She looked up at him. "What is this?"

"Something to celebrate with!" the Doctor told her as he opened a bottle of champagne.

She laughed. "When did you do this? Are you living a double life?"

He laughed at her. "Ha! Yes! I feel like I have been recently. I brought this here last night."

"When were you here? We were in New York!"

"Nah, I had to test the gizmo. I went to Australia, China, Japan, Russia and here. It was cold in Russia. I found this island on the internet days ago. Before we left London."

Rose was trying to keep her mouth from gapping open. He saw her shock and laughed at her. "Oh, if that surprises you sweetheart, you haven't heard anything yet. I have a lot of explaining to do."

XxXxxxXxxxXxXxXXxxxx


	37. Chapter 37 - Island of Solitude

XxXxxxXxxxXxXxXXxxxx

Chapter37 - Island of Solitude

They spread the blanket on the sand under the shade of the palm trees. The Doctor poured them glasses of champagne. They drank and entire bottle as they lay there together and listened to the ocean.

"Let me open that other one!" the Doctor said as he got up and popped the cork off of it. He refilled Rose and his glasses.

"All of the drinking you are doing, how are you still standing?"

The Doctor climbed back on the blanket and lay down. "Oh, I won't lie about it. My head is positivity spinning. But, I don't care. I'm so happy and need to celebrate!"

"Are you going to remember this in the morning, you loon?"

He looked at her as he lay on his side and propped his head on his hand. "Oh, yeah, hell I'm not that bad. I need to keep some of myself to me so I can get us back to the White House in case someone needs us. Your phone is programmed to call me if something gets loud around it. A little app I wrote on the ride up to Washington. Took about ten minutes."

"But, why a beach?" Rose asked him as she lay on the blanket next to him.

"Well, I know you hate beaches. And you have every right to. What he did..." he gritted his teeth. "What I did." He rubbed his head in frustration.

Rose looked at him and rose up. "Hey. Stop that. We're together now. We don't have to keep bringing that up. Stop beating yourself up about that. He left you here, too."

"I know, Rose. But, it could have been handled so much differently."

"I'm glad it wasn't. Otherwise, I wouldn't be with you."

He looked her in the eyes. "Well, that's very true. I haven't thought of it like that."

"What are we celebrating?" she asked as she took a drink.

He raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath. "Well, this is the part where I might end up the victim of a Tyler punch."

He turned to her, and sat up. He put his hand up, as if to calm her. "And don't punch me until I tell you that you can. Deal?"

Rose was getting annoyed. "Slippery old man. Get to the point."

"Ugh... first can we taste your lip-gloss again? I feel like you will be pissed and won't let me for a while."

Rose considered. "No."

"No!?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, no. Get on with it." she smiled at him.

He took a deep breath. And rested his hand in his hair.

He then lay down on his side to face her. She moved to mirror him. He put his arm on her back and caressed her as he spoke.

"I realize I've not been myself lately. Not really paying a lot of attention to what is being discussed around me. I can't sleep. Can't really think."

"Remember, when we were talking about senses and how mine didn't work the way they used to?"

"Yeah." Rose looked concerned.

"Well, I didn't tell you how bad it was. Several are completely gone. It's like I've gone blind, or deaf."

"My god! How are you dealing with this?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Not well, honestly. I couldn't figure out what was causing it, and I was keeping an extremely close check on my body to try to figure out where it was breaking down."

Rose lay her hand on his cheek, which he grabbed and held tightly.

"And then I realized that I was showing all the symptoms of a sickness that sometimes Time Lords will get when they are old. Very old. Ancient. Like me. All of your senses die, one at a time. It's a cruel disease, with no cure."

"That's terrible."

"Well, before I go any further and scare you, I don't have that." he smiled. "That's what we're celebrating. I went to the hospital today and ran some tests, had a good look around at my head. No sign of it. I wasn't sure if it would be a bit different because of the meta-crisis, so Pete let me take a sample of his blood to compare it too."

"That's the reason I saw you taking his blood this afternoon."

"Yeah, and Pete Tyler now also thinks that I have a sense that tells me when people are lying to me, or keeping things from me."

Rose looked surprised. "Do you?"

"No! But, it's good that Pete thinks I do."

Rose laughed at him. "I suppose it is. Very clever."

"That's what has had me scared. Properly terrified. I could barely stand up straight at the thought."

"That explains a lot." Rose agreed. "But, why didn't you tell me before? I could have helped you." Rose stroked his cheek.

He shook his head. "No ma'am. The life expectancy on what I thought I had is very short. I couldn't tell you that. It would have broken your heart. I'm not going to make you cry if I can help it. Ever."

"How short of a lifespan?"

The Doctor looked her in the eye and took a deep breath. "Months. 14 months at the most."

Rose covered her mouth and gasped.

"That short?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Yes. That's the reason I didn't want to tell you about it this morning. Not until I was sure."

Rose considered, "What if you had discovered you did have it. Would you have told me?"

He looked into her eyes. "I honestly don't know if I could have."

He sat up on his knees up and faced her. "Okay, here's the part where you can punch me if you want to."

He closed his eyes and prepared for her to strike.

She couldn't believe he had went through something so near traumatic without telling her. But, it really explained so much. Why he didn't notice Shakes' calling him Warrior? The strange moments when he was just confused for no reason, the sleepless nights.

She raised up on her knees, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. They lay back down on the blanket, holding one another.

"I'm not going to punch you over that. I can't believe you went through that by yourself. You plum!" She smacked him on the shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm here for you? Don't worry about making me cry. I'm going to cry anyway."

"Rose, this would have destroyed you. I feel like you are so fragile. And with all of this other going on, too. I can't even think. The only comfort I have is in your arms. In your eyes. In your heart." he told her as he lay his forehead to hers. "But, everything is fine."

"No, it's not. These senses are gone, how are you coping. What caused it?"

"The only thing I can guess is that maybe the human side of me is taking over a bit more. Either that or maybe a human body has a hard time coping with all of this, so it's shutting it down to protect itself. I don't know."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rose whispered to him. "My heart aches for you. I'm so sorry you are going through this."

"Oh, Rose. Just keep being your brilliant self. That helps me more than you can imagine. Just holding you when I feel like I'm falling apart, puts me back together."

The Doctor continued, "I'm sorry I've not figured out this mess with these people that are trying to hurt you."

"You figured out the bar. They arrested that guy!"

"Yeah, sweetheart. But other things have happened, things I've not told you. Granted, nothing has happened since they believe you are dead. But, I fear this is a long way from over. It appears to be a bigger organization than I first thought. I can tell it's not just a couple of guys out to collect a ransom now. They have funding. They flew onto that cruise ship. They are being trained someplace. I feel like we are at the beginning of a war with a faceless enemy."

"Well, what do you think we should do? Mum wants me to be resurrected, so we can go to this State Dinner tomorrow."

"Well, what do you think? So much of your life has been decided for you. I won't give you my opinion until I hear yours."

Rose said. "Well, I can't stay dead forever."

"See there, you are wrong. You could. That's why I brought you to this island. Well...that and I knew you couldn't run too far away from me if you got pissed about my confessions."

She smiled at him.

"But, also. I don't want you to associate a beach with bad news. I mean think about it. I said good-bye to you on a beach. I dropped you off at a bea-"

"No, he did. Not you."

"You're right. He dropped us off at the beach." he said gritting his teeth. "But then you also got me off of a beach. And found out that I'm not dying, on a beach. Seems pretty even, now. Maybe the good will cancel out the bad."

"What do you think we should do about the dinner?" Rose asked him.

"Well, as bad as I want to go. I don't know if it's a good idea. These people are going to be properly mad when they find out you are still around. It will get even more dangerous. They might go after the family."

The Doctor continued, "But, if they did. We would have a better chance of catching them. That is a risk, of course. But, hiding isn't an a good idea either. You turn yourself into your own, worst enemy once you do that. Living in unique prison. Made just for you."

"Yeah. That's where I'm at. I just can't decide."

"I'm honestly not clear headed enough to decide right now, sweetheart." the Doctor confessed.

They laughed.

"Have you ever drank this much? I never remember seeing you drink like this."

"I've told you what was on my mind. Wouldn't you be drinking too?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah, I completely would."

"And confessing crazy stuff while laying in the floor. Is that really all that I said? You've asked me some odd questions."

"Like what?"

"Oh, hell. I don't know. Maybe I'm just so surprised I even talked about it. I never talk about that."

"Did you send your bullet message? You haven't mentioned it."

He looked at her face. "Yep. I did. Sent it before we left New York. I figured, even if I just used it as an opportunity to get some things off of my chest. It made me feel so much better. Especially, when I was so frightened about my health. "

He pulled up the back of her skirt and rubbed the back of her thigh.

"Can I ask who you sent it to?" Rose asked.

"Well, who do you think I would send it to?" he asked her seriously.

"Well, I know you wouldn't send it to... him."

"And you're right. He can go to hell for all I care."

"So, the only other Time Lord I even know about is your granddaughter. But, if you are the last of your people, how does that work?"

"I sent it back before the Time War. That makes it even more impossible to reach her. The TARDIS couldn't even do that. I did a lot of calculations before I sent it, and pointed it to where I guess would be right. But, I have no idea. I'm honestly thinking of it as a final good-bye, since I never even got that. I can just lie to myself that it will reach her, someday. It will give me some closure. Some peace."

Rose stroked his cheek again and kissed him.

"I like your beach you found." She told him. "The lagoon and promise of stars sell it to me. The company isn't bad, either."

"Yeah? You really do?" the Doctor squeaked.

Rose laughed at him. "Yes. I can't even believe I am saying that."

He laughed at her. "The stars, huh? What else to you like, love?"

"Are we completely alone?"

He smiled really big, "Oh yes. No one around many, many miles."

She smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth. "So, we can be as loud as we want out here?"

He looked surprised. "Oh! Yeah, I hadn't thought about that. Blimey."

"What are your favorite parts?" Rose asked him.

He smiled, "Well...I like the sound of the ocean. It is so relaxing. I like the stars. It made me feel like I was back on the TARDIS when I look up in the sky. I used to lay in the door of the TARDIS and look into space. For hours. I loved that. I felt like I was back there as I lay on this beach looking into the sky."

Rose smiled. "I remember seeing you do that."

He smiled. "Did you ever try it?"

She shook her head. "I was afraid I would fall out."

He laughed under his breath at her.

He continued, "And another thing I love. I love that I got such a good deal when I bought this place this morning."

Rose's mouth did fall open. The Doctor laughed at her as he raised up and kissed her on the cheek.

He laughed, "Yeah, I bought it. The Doctor has a mortgage for the moment. Crazy huh? It was part of that paperwork I signed when we got to the White House. I figured it you hated it, I would have it as my Island of Solitude. Like Superman!"

"You bought an island? Can you even do that?"

"Yeah. This has been for sale for a long time. Something about, 'it's too hard to get to.' Thus its' appeal, if you ask me! Now, I can bring Tony here and teach him how to surf!"

"You can surf?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea. Looks like fun though. I figure we can build a house over there." he pointed over to the side.

"What sort of house?"

"I don't care. You pick it out. I'll let that be your thing. Just, I don't want carpets. Carpet and sand. Not a good idea. And I want a place I run experiments. And I want a pool so I can skinny dip again."

"You never told me that story."

"And I don't plan to. No way. I'm not that drunk." he laughed. "Nice try, Rose Tyler."

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "My god. Dad is paying you way too much."

The Doctor looked at her and nodded seriously. "See! Didn't I tell you?"

The Doctor continued. "And I want Tony to have his own room here. I don't know how this violence is going to play out and I want to know he is safe. Pete mentioned boarding school today, and I can't even bear the thought of him being that far away."

Rose smiled. "You really love him, don't you?"

He raised up and looked at the ocean. He nodded, "Yeah. It's nice to be around someone so young again."

"Reminds you of your children?" Rose asked him.

"My children?" the Doctor asked her.

"Well, you had a grandchild. Isn't that how that works?" Rose asked him.

He looked back out at the ocean. "Yeah, I guess it does work that way."

She raised up and wrapped her arms around him. "You don't have to talk about it. I know it has to be a painful subject. I probably shouldn't have said anythi-"

"Nah, you're right. I'd rather not talk about it. Maybe one day, but. Well. No. Probably never. It's just easier to let them sleep in my mind. Peacefully. I'd rather not wake those memories. "

He looked at her. She could feel his sadness. "Would that be alright? You don't have to know that part of me, do you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I don't. I love you, and don't want you to hurt. Don't think you have to tell me stuff like that."

He nodded as she kissed his cheek.

"So, we're all by ourselves?" she asked him.

He lay back down on the blanket. He put his arm behind his head and looked up at her.

"Yep." he said, popping the 'p'.

"No one around for miles?" Rose asked him.

"Not for hundreds of miles, sweetheart." he smiled at her. "You are completely safe here."

She leaned down and kissed him. He could taste the champagne she had been drinking. She rubbed her nose to his and whispered, "Then I'm going skinny dipping in this lagoon, old man. Come join me."

"Who am I to argue with that?" he laughed.

Rose stood up and took off all of her clothes. He raised up on his elbows and rubbed his beard, watching her as she undressed. She saw him watching her, and tossed her knickers at him.

"So, that answers that question from earlier today." he laughed.

Rose ran over to the beautiful, blue lagoon. A lovely coral reef formed a border from the ocean. Rose waded out into the water. She turned around to wave the Doctor in.

He walked over to the edge and smiled at her. "So, you're good with beaches now?"

"Quit stalling old man, and get your ass in his water." she fussed at him.

He laughed at her as he took off his shirts and jeans. He waded out to where she was and wrapped his arms around her. Her lips met his.

"You still have on your pants, mister. Lose them." she demanded quietly.

He smiled at her. "Another perfect sentence." he laughed. She slid them off of him as she began to kiss him, hungrily. He held her to him tightly as she wrapped her legs around his back. They bobbed in the water like they had back on the cruise ship a few days before. She ran her hands through his hair as they continued to snog.

She could feel his relief, his absentmindedness, his love and his lust.

 _'Whoever would have dreamed we would have found ourselves in a place like this?'_ Rose asked him.

Rose pulled back and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"You wouldn't have told me if you found out you _did_ have that disease? Did I hear that right?" Rose asked him.

"I had decided it was nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of my outrageous fortune." he laughed.

"Are you quoting something?" Rose asked him.

"Hamlet! How do you _not_ know that!?" he rolled his eyes at her.

She glared at him.

She could feel his nervousness. "I honestly don't know what I would have done, Rose. But, I knew I couldn't tell you until I knew. I didn't want you to be upset."

"I was already upset!" she yelled at him as she held to his shoulders.

"You would have been even more upset, my dear. I know. Because I was barely able to push one foot across the floor some days with the suspicion. I didn't want you to see me differently. The only relief I had was when we were together. If I had told you, you would be worried all the time about me. I don't want you to worry about me. I'm an old man. I have worried about myself for centuries. That makes calamity of so long life."

"But, now you have me. And that's my job. I worry about the Doctor. Don't deny me the opportunity to do that. It's part of a relationship." Rose pleaded.

He nodded his head. "I know it is. And I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. But, I have no regrets about it. I did what I thought was right."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "And _that_ is where you usually mess up."

"What? What do you mean? I'm brilliant. I'm doing stuff you don't even know about half of the-"

"Yeah, brilliant! Think about it. Anytime you decide something like that, it usually ends badly!" Rose pointed out.

Realizing she was properly mad about this, and he wanted to get back to snogging, he looked into her face. He had to defuse this situation, otherwise he was going to get a Tyler punch. And he could forget about snogging anymore.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm still brilliant, but you make some good points." he smiled as he began to kiss her again. She kissed him back for a few moments, then pulled her head back to look at him.

"Hang on, old man. Are you just agreeing with me so you can continue a snog?"

He laughed at her. "Rose Tyler, stop worrying about me. I'm alright." he said as he started kissing her again.

 _'Alright. That word, huh?'_ she playfully fussed at him in his head.

He laughed as he kissed her.

 _'Yes, love. That word. I'm glad we are out here in the middle of nowhere. You can give me a proper yelling at if you feel it necessary.'_

 _'Good thing to keep in mind.'_ Rose agreed as both of them laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose and the Doctor stayed on their private island for a while. After skinny dipping, they returned to the blanket for an excellent shag that both of him screamed to the top of their lungs and laughed at the crazy noises they made now that no one was around. They could do anything as loud as they wanted.

Rose discovered that the Doctor could make this strange deep grunting growl. He said it was a language that he knew how to speak. It sounded horrifying and made Rose's skin have goosebumps appear on it. The Doctor felt them and told her she had too much dopamine running in her system.

"Okay, that's weird when you say that about you, but how can you tell it with me?" Rose asked him.

"That's what causes goosebumps. You body releases dopamine. It will also do that if you listen to music with an emotional attachment. The more stronger the attachment, the more dopamine. Or it could be because you are cold."

They got dressed. It felt strange after they had been there for several hours together without anything on. They lay on the blanket and watched the sunset together.

"Ready to go back?" the Doctor asked her.

"Gosh, I want to stay here forever."

"We can come back whenever we like. It's our place." he laughed at her.

"Let's walk the beach for just a few minutes. Is that alright?" Rose asked him.

"Of course." he smiled at her.

They held hands as they walked down the beach in the starlight. Their troubles so very far away. Here everything seemed safe.

The Doctor checked his phone. Rose's phone still told him that everything was alright. For all the people back at the White House knew, they were asleep.

The Doctor stopped walking and held both of Rose's hands.

"Sweetheart. We probably do need to head back. It's nearly 3:30 in Washington."

"Oh, alright." Rose complained.

That made the Doctor chuckle. She had such a great time. He loved he was able to surprise her after he had made her cry earlier that day.

He held out his arm with the watch on it. And she put her hand on it. He held her hand on top of it.

"Okay, one...two... -"

They were back in their sitting room at the White House.

"That was awesome." she laughed quietly as she hugged the Doctor. "I'm so glad you fixed that. That's amazing!"

He laughed at her happiness. "Come on, we need to take a shower and go to sleep. We are going to hate ourselves for staying up this late."

Rose shook her head, "Oh, no. I have no regrets."

He lead her into the bathroom where they quickly took a shower to wash all of the sand and ocean smell off of them. They dressed in their pajamas, and the Doctor went to unlock the door.

"I'm surprised Tony hasn't came in here. " Rose said.

"Nah, it's too early for him. He has another hour before he's up." the Doctor told her as he lay down in the bed.

Rose climbed on the Doctor's chest.

"God, Mum is already driving me crazy talking about the wedding." Rose moaned.

"Oh, that's expected. What do you want?"

"I have no idea. I wonder if we shouldn't just elope?" Rose asked.

"Nah, we've already technically done that. But don't tell your Mum! She'll kill me."

Rose laughed as they both fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	38. Chapter 38 - A New Business Venture

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 38 - A New Business Venture

The Doctor woke up to a little finger poking him in the chest. The Doctor opened his eyes to find Tony and Zeus sitting in the bed with him.

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor asked.

Tony shrugged. "Running with Shakes. She was excited because they were going outside to run around in the grass."

"How long ago was that?" the Doctor asked.

"How do I know? I can't tell time!" Tony tossed his hands in the air.

The Doctor laughed at the little boy. He lay back on his pillow and put his hands to the side of his head. Tony watched him, suspiciously. The Doctor shut his eyes and within a few moments, exclaimed "AH!" as he popped open his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked him in disbelief.

"Waking up. Some mornings it can be a difficult thing."

"I'd say. You say some crazy stuff when you are waking up." Tony told him.

The Doctor looked surprised. "Like what sort of things?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. Sounded like you were singing, but you were talking."

"Like that song I sung you?"

"Yes! It sounded like that."

The Doctor rubbed his face. He had apparently been speaking Gallifreyan to the small boy. He lay his arm behind his head to see Tony better.

"So, what else did your sister say before she left?"

"She told me to go back to sleep. I could sleep with you if I wanted. Just to not disturb you. You were up late last night and needed your rest."

The Doctor chucked at the boy. "Hmmm. Tony. Do you know what disturb means?"

"No."

The Doctor laughed, "Okay, that explains it."

He rolled over to look on the nightstand and found the familiar note from Rose.

He smiled and looked back at Tony. "Well, I'm awake now. What should we do until Rose gets back?"

Tony smiled.

"We could jump on the bed!"

The Doctor laughed at him. "No, let's not do that. We might wake up some more people."

"Then what should we do?"

The Doctor noticed Zeus was laying in the bed with them. "Well, hey Zeus. Are you part of the wake up party as well?"

Tony laughed. "He's a dog. He can't talk."

The Doctor smiled. "Of course he can. Come here, and we'll talk to Zeus."

Tony lay down on the Doctor's shoulder. "You Tyler's love laying right there on me." the Doctor smiled.

He covered Tony up with the duvet. "Okay, ask Zeus something and I'll tell you what he says."

Tony turned his head and looked at the Doctor. "Is this a game?"

The Doctor laughed and kissed the boy on the side of his head. "Of course it is. Now, ask him something."

Tony thought. "What's your favorite food, Zeus?"

Zeus lifted his head and looked at them both.

The Doctor said, "He says the little squares you and Jacob ate at Howie's. What was that?"

"Oh, those were pieces of steak!"

Zeus panted. He looked like he was smiling.

"Have you had a good time here in the States with Tony and Jacob?" the Doctor asked Zeus.

Zeus quietly barked.

Tony covered his face and laughed. "He does talk!"

The Doctor laughed with the boy. "Of course he does! Every living thing in the universe talks. You just have to figure how to speak to them. It helps solve a lot of problems. Well...most problems. Well...some. But it's always a good idea."

Tony laughed at him. "You're silly."

"Your sister tells me that, too. Has anyone told you that I'm going to marry your sister?"

"No, what does that mean?"

"Well, Comrade. It means that I'll be a member of your family. You and I will be brothers."

"Aren't we already brothers?" Tony asked him.

The Doctor laughed. "Yes, we are. Always. My little ginger brother, Tony."

Tony laughed. "It's like you said. 'To be, or not to be.' You be my brother!"

The Doctor looked surprised. "My ginger brother is quoting Shakespeare! Oh, I love this kid!" he said as he embraced him tightly and kissed him on the head.

"What does that even mean? 'To be, or not to be'? It sounds crazy."

"Well, it is a speech that Hamlet gives when he is trying to decide what to do. It's part of a much bigger speech that is very well known. It's one of the best!" the Doctor told him.

"Can you teach it to me?" Tony asked.

"I'd be happy to!"

The Doctor lay in the bed with Tony for a while longer teaching him Hamlet's soliloquy. The Doctor was amazed at how quickly Tony picked it up. After he was satisfied with how Tony said it all, he decided it was probably time to get up.

The Doctor scratched his chin. "Well, I'm going to get up and brush my teeth. Have you brushed your teeth, yet?"

"Nope!" he announced.

"Well, go get your toothbrush and we'll do it together." he told Tony. "We need to shave, too. I'll help you with that."

Tony laughed at him as he ran off to fetch his toothbrush.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rose returned to the room from her run. The Doctor stood in the sitting room. He wore a black pinstriped suit with a vest an red tie. Rose noticed he looked a bit more tan than he had yesterday. He had also trimmed his beard. It was now thinner than his sideburns.

She couldn't help but stand there and stare at him a minute. He was a vision. She couldn't remember ever seeing him wearing a suit like that one.

He was currently talking on the phone with one of his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, ma'am." he said smiling. He looked over at Rose and motioned for her to come over to him. She shut the door and walked over. He pulled her into his free arm and kissed her quietly on the lips.

She looked confused as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes, ma'am. That's what I had heard. How many do you have?"

Rose could hear a voice on the other end of the call, but couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Who is that?" Rose asked quietly.

The Doctor put his finger over her lips very softly. Then kissed her head.

"Yes ma'am. Wow. Seven. Well, don't do anything to them. No editing or anything. Just what you already have done. I've heard they are brilliant. Bring the first one to our meeting. I'd like to see if I can help you."

The Doctor ran his hand up and down Rose's back unconsciously as he continued his conversation.

"Yes ma'am. Let's see, today is Saturday. I won't be leaving until tomorrow. But, I should be available in London on Tuesday. Would that be alright?"

The voice agreed.

"Fantastic! I'll have my secretary call you to arrange everything. Her name is Michelle. She's brilliant. Alright? See you then! Good-bye."

The Doctor hung up the phone and started dancing with Rose around the room.

"Oh, this is going to be a great day, my darling. How sweet life is. I'm not sick, you wouldn't believe the phone call I just had."

Rose laughed as he spun her around the room.

"What was that about? You have a secretary? Michelle who?"

"Why, Rose Tyler, are you jealous?"

"No, I just find it all surprising." she admitted.

"The Doctor has a secretary. I suppose that is surprising. I don't know. I'm used to her now. I've had her a week."

"Michelle who? Do I know her?" Rose asked him.

"I don't know. Pete hired her. She's his secretary's sister in law." he continued to dance with her as he leaned in and kissed her on the end of the nose.

"Chelsea Grammer!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's her name! I couldn't think of it for some reason today. Oh! I better call her. Just a second." the Doctor spun Rose around one last time and took his phone back out of his pocket and made a call.

He had the phone back up to his ear. He was smiling like a loon.

Rose laughed at him. "You goofball. I can't wait to hear this."

"Hi, Michelle. It's me. I got in touch with her and she says Tuesday will be fine. Did you get those tickets? Beautiful. Thank you so much. I'll be in touch. Bye."

He looked back at Rose and laughed at her.

"You did that on purpose so I wouldn't know what you are talking about!" she accused him.

He nodded his head and laughed. "Yep. I sure did!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Out with it. What's going on?"

"How was your run?" he teased her.

"Damn it. You slippery old man. What is going on?"

He stood smiling at her with his hands on his hips, not answering. He made no effort to hide the fact that his eyes were busy running up and down her body. She was wearing her tight, running clothes. "Your run...?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"It was fine. Now what the hell?" Rose demanded.

He threw his head back and laughed. "I found her!"

"Who?! An old girlfriend?" Rose teased him.

"No. Hell, I don't know anyone here but you. And your family."

"Our family." Rose smiled at him.

He stopped and nodded his head. Smiling he said, "Right. Our family."

"Anyway... and?!"

"Oh! Yes. I asked Harriet if she could help me find her. She called MI6 and got me a number for her!" he was smiling like a loon. "I can fix this!"

"Who on earth did Harriet use MI6 for you to find?"

"J.K. Rowling!" the Doctor almost screamed.

Rose doubled over laughing. "Are you kidding me?!"

The Doctor laughed, "Nope! Apparently I asked her about it last night. I don't remember it, though. "

"What do you remember from last night?" Rose asked.

He waved his hand at her. "Oh, don't worry. I remember us going to the island and coming back here. I didn't drink that much. I just have spots that are empty. Who won the bowling game?"

"The girls did. Jake sucks at bowling. Do you remember putting Tony to bed?"

"Yeah, I remember that. Anyway. Here she's known as Joanne Murray. That's the reason you couldn't find her. She married and took his name. I love those books, and now I can read them again. I'm going to help her get them published."

"Going into the book publishing business now, too?" Rose asked.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly! Do you know how much those books made! Plus the movies?! I might not be able to fix this Shakespeare problem, but I can fix this! And as soon as that TARDIS grows up, I'm going back to 1599 and fixing this Shakespeare thing!"

"Well, at least you aren't talking about dying anymore." Rose laughed at him.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" the Doctor yelled.

Pete leaned his head in from the hallway. "They are ready for us. Want to walk down with me?" Pete asked.

"Sure. Just give me a second." the Doctor said.

Pete nodded and closed the door.

"Who is ready for you? What are you doing?" Rose asked him.

He came over to where she stood and took both of her hands in his. "We're going downstairs with some people to decide what to do about the matter of your death and all of the violence and such. Could I ask you to _not_ go to that meeting?"

She could feel his worry.

"Not go?"

"Yeah. I really don't think it would be a good idea for you to hear some of this stuff. I'm sure it will be pretty bad. I've honestly not told you a lot about it, but trust me. It is really bad. But, you are safe. And I'm determined to keep you that way."

"So you want me to sit up here while a room of people I don't know decides my fate?" Rose demanded.

"Yeah." he said seriously. "And you do know us. I'll be there. Pete. Howie. Harriet. Jake. And a few others."

Rose looked away from him. "I don't know, it sounds crazy."

"Trust me, Rose. You know I only want the best for you, as do the others you know that will be there. Howie has called in some people from the CIA and Harriet called people from MI6 as well. We are going to get some good advice on this. But the final decision will be mine and Pete's to make."

He kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart. You trust me, right?"

She nodded. "Well, you haven't even had breakfast, yet!"

"Yes, I have. Tony and I ate together this morning. We need to teach him what the definition of 'disturb' is." the Doctor chuckled.

Rose laughed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sweetheart. I really think it's best if you don't go. Go on over to the residence with Harriet and your mum and have breakfast. They are all over there getting their hair done for the State Dinner tonight. I'll be back as soon as I can, but I'm only downstairs. If you need me, ring me and I'll come right back upstairs."

"I'll be fine." she told him. "You treat me like I'm a child."

"How about we go to the Smithsonian after I'm done? I had Michelle get us tickets to ride the bullet back to England tomorrow afternoon. Then, we'll go to New Germany and you can get some of those chips you told me about."

Rose laughed. "All the way to New Germany for chips?"

He smiled as he held her. "I was told they were the best!"

"Alright. Go to your meeting. I'll sit it out."

"Thank you, Rose. I really think it's for the best." he told her as he leaned down to kiss her quickly.

xxXxXxxXxxXxXxxxxx


	39. Chapter 39-Situation Room

Chapter 39 - Situation Room

The Doctor walked out into the hallway and met Pete.

"Everything good, Doc'?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, everything is alright. I asked Rose to sit out of the meeting."

Pete nodded as they walked through the hallway. "I think that's best. I'm not really sure what all we will hear in there."

The Doctor noticed Pete rubbing his head.

"Hang on, Pete. How is your head?" the Doctor stopped walking and looked him.

"I feel like hell. You think I'd learn."

"Here, let me do something. You'll thank me later, but I'll warn you. Rose says it feels weird." the Doctor said.

He put his hands on both sides of Pete's head and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, Pete exclaimed, "Ah!" as his eyes got wide.

"What did you do?" Pete asked.

"Don't worry. It will help your cholesterol, too." the Doctor teased him.

"You have a tan. What the hell have you done?"

The Doctor laughed and slapped Pete on the back. "I took Rose to that island last night. I told you I was determined to get more range out of that gizmo."

Pete started walking with the Doctor as he smiled. "Really? How far can you get with it now?"

The Doctor looked at Pete. "Halfway to the moon if you had a reason to go."

Pete laughed at his disbelief.

The Doctor admitted. "I don't know how you feel about it, but I really don't want those back in the hands of Torchwood with this mess going on. Someone could use one and pop in and out and we would never know about it."

Pete nodded his head. "I agree. Although, I think Jake is trustworthy enough to have one. And it would be good for him to cut down on his transportation time."

The Doctor considered. "Yeah, I'll give him one. I'd like Rose to have one as well. Just in case."

"They don't have any long term damaging effects do they?" Pete asked.

"Nah. I used one for years. I had honestly forgotten about it until I started tearing this one apart. Touchy little things. I'm surprised these things even worked. It's a wonder someone hasn't been hurt with them."

"Thanks for looking at them." Pete said.

They got on the elevator.

"So, Rose liked the island? I wasn't sure. You know how she is about beaches."

"Yeah, she did. I think she surprised even herself. I've given her the task of picking out what sort of house she wants. She agrees that you are paying me way too much though, Pete."

Pete laughed. "Oh, if she only knew how much money you are making me! Don't worry about it. I feel like it's fair."

"What do you know about publishing books?" the Doctor asked.

"You want to publish a book?" Pete asked.

"No, I know a woman here who has written something that was huge in the other dimension. She's not been discovered here, but I found her this morning. I want to help her publish her books. They made millions in the Prime Dimension. Tony would love them." the Doctor said.

"Hmmm... I have a friend who works in publishing. What do you have in mind? Partnering with her? That would be the most profitable."

"I don't really care about the money for me. You already pay me too much. I just want to read the books again. Help her out."

Pete smiled as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "You have a heart of gold, Doctor. I can call my friend and have him get in touch with you. Or you might just send her directly to him. If she comes with my and your recommendations, I'm sure they will publish her. No problem. But, think about it. You can _never_ made too much money."

Pete stopped walking and faced the Doctor. "I didn't ask, and it's not my business of course. But are you alright? That trip to the hospital yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah. Everything is fine. I had something I was worried about, but it's nothing. I had to be sure though." the Doctor said.

Pete nodded as he looked at him. "Rose knows about it?"

"Yeah, she knows everything." the Doctor confirmed.

"Good. Then I won't worry about it. I have to admit. I was worried about you a few weeks ago, but you seemed to have settled in alright. Is there anything you need?"

"No, Pete. You have already been too generous to me. I truly appreciate it. I think I'm alright. I honestly wouldn't have imagined I would be this comfortable in a life like this. It's not without its' challenges, but I think I finally feel like me. Rose makes me feel more like me."

Pete smiled at the Doctor's admission and began walking down the hall again. "Yeah, she's wonderful. I'm lucky to have her. And you!"

They walked right into the White House's situation room. There was a buzz of the people who were standing around talking. Pete walked over and shook Jake's hand and kissed Harriet on the cheek. The Doctor did the same as he looked around the room at the collection of people. There were top military officers, some important people in suits, and some people he really couldn't figure out.

He was able to get a good look around the room when the door opened and President Howard Shepherd, Howie, walked in with a man in a uniform with lots of ribbons on it. The other military officers in the room jumped to attention.

"At ease, soldiers. Let's get down to it." Howie said as he sat at the head of the table. Everyone else took their seats.

Howie looked around the room. "Introductions might be appreciated. Let's start there."

"Yes, sir!" the military man said as he began. "Welcome everyone to the United States White House's Situation Room. " He pointed at the individual people as he introduced them.

"Our watch team here include three duty officers, a communications assistant and an intelligence analyst from the CIA. Today, we will be discussing the matter of the violence that has began to escalate regarding persons who are not native to this planet. Both here, and abroad."

" I'd like to welcome President Harriet Jones from the People's Republic of Great Britain, as well as Director Pete Tyler from Torchwood. Torchwood's Head of Security Jake Simmonds, also from Torchwood Doctor Johnathan Smith. "

The man also introduced three men who were there from MI6, two men from the CIA and the Deputy Director of the CIA, Richard Crowe. As soon as he was introduced, he stood up and began speaking.

"The past several hours have been interesting. The suspects believe their target, Miss Rose Tyler, is dead. Gentleman and ladies. Rose Tyler is currently upstairs, alive and well. We will review all of this information and decide what we will release to the public regarding that situation. I will allow my senior analyst to take over at this point."

Richard Crowe sat down as another suited man stood up and began speaking. "We were informed this morning that the body of Melissa Saroyan was identified in London. She was the victim of a terrible car accident a few days ago. It was previously reported that she was working with Ben Perrick from Atlanta, Georgia. But given this new information, we believe he wasn't being truthful. Mrs. Saroyan's accident seems to be just that. An accident."

The Doctor, Jake and Pete all exchanged looks. The Doctor felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. After all, it was he that had suspected Melissa and asked Jake to look into that. Melissa was Rose's friend, probably her best friend here in this dimension. His heart ached at how upset Rose would be over the loss of her friend.

He sat back up in the chair and ran his hand through his hair.

The analyst continued. "We've traced several commutations from the bar where Perrick worked and discovered, with the help of MI6, that he was well connected. He made calls all over the world from that bar. Anytime anyone issued a hit, that's where they posted it. Imagine a hot bed for bad guys. That's what we had there."

One of the generals asked, "Why not just drop a bomb on it. Be done with the place?"

The Deputy Director of the CIA, Richard Crowe, interjected. "There are always other ways to handle things besides violence. Let's use our heads first, shall we?"

The Doctor crossed his arms and exchanged a look with Pete. He liked Richard Crowe.

"Unfortunately, the bar was just a small part. MI6 has been able to track several training camps around the globe that are connected to this. If you direct your attention to the maps currently being displayed on the screen, you will see where we know camps are operating at this time. Unfortunately, we are not sure which camps these people are in. The threat is worse than we thought. We received this message this morning. I will warn you. This might be disturbing."

He nodded his head, and a video started playing on the main screen that hung on the wall.

The video was dark, but you could see a man who was blindfolded. A gun was put to his head and fired. He fell to the floor.

The camera spun around and a man who wore camouflage spoke. His face was covered.

"We are the Human Purification Army. It is our mission to eliminate the threat that has started to infiltrate our planet. Refugees and terrorists from other worlds now reside here among us. Protected by our governments and other organizations. We are pleased to announce that our main target, Rose Tyler, was neutralized two days ago. Rose Tyler has helped more undesirable persons from other worlds settle here than any other person. She had even brain washed Vitex multimillionaire, Pete Tyler, that she was his relative so he would take her in. She was a powerful alien, of an unknown species, and we are thrilled that she will no longer be a threat to our way of life. "

"We also take this opportunity to announce that we have declared war on all non-humans that reside here on Earth. We only have resources for ourselves, we need not to take care of problems from some other place. This is your one, and only warning, to return to where you came from. We will no longer allow you to remain here. We will begin carrying out exterminations of the aliens on a global scale in the following days. "

The video stopped.

Howie leaned over and took Harriet's hand. She had covered her mouth during the video playing.

"I had no idea it had gotten so bad. Are we looking at war? Is that really what we are looking at?" Harriet asked.

Richard Crowe nodded his head. "That's what we need to discuss. How far do we think they will take this?"

Jake spoke up. "Well, the real question is, how much further will they take it when they realize Rose is still alive and well. Is it a risk we want to take?"

The Doctor watched the exchange of ideas across the table. So many minds working together was interesting. He had always jumped right into the middle of arguments like this one, but he was rather enjoying sitting back and watching it play out in front of him. He sat back, put a lolly-pop in his mouth, crossed his arms and observed. But he couldn't sit still too long. After all, he was still the Doctor.

He spoke up, "No. I think we're all missing the biggest question here. Who's funding these people? You don't just fly onto a cruise ship. Those things are expensive to operate. And you don't just set up a camp in a foreign country. The land has to be leased to someone. Someone has to be paying for this. Find the head of the snake!"

The General slapped his hand on the table. "I agree with Doctor Smith!"

Richard Crowe shook his head. "That's a great point, Doctor Smith. But going back to the problem of Rose Tyler's supposed death, they are going to find out that she is still alive. I think we should control when that is. Let them know now. It might force them to strike again. Then we have a better chance of catching them."

Jake asked. "How sure are we that Melissa's death was an accident? She was a close, personal friend of Rose Tyler's."

"100% certain." a man from MI6 stated.

Jake turned back to look at Pete and the Doctor.

"They might come after the Tyler family in retaliation." the Doctor stated.

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone already has security in place. Best of the best."

Pete rubbed his face and turned to the Doctor. "Why does this make me feel like we are kicking a hornet's nest?"

The Doctor patted Pete on the back. "I hear you mate. But, we can't hide and build our own prison."

Harriet spoke. "Rose is a tough girl. The things she's already had to endure are overwhelming. I think it would be best to allow her to go someplace where no one would know her until this is sorted out."

Pete interjected. "That's the problem! Because of all of these tabloids, everyone knows who she is! She's recognized everywhere she goes."

Jake moaned, "Too bad we can't just tell the media to give her a break. It would help with security so much."

One of the generals spoke up. "That would never work here. Press is protected in our freedoms of speech."

The Doctor became angry. "Even when it's dealing with security?"

The General nodded his head. "Yes, sir. Unless it is classified, the press can have access to it."

The Doctor grumbled under his breath around his sweet. "Well, that's just wizard."

The room erupted in arguments on every side. The Doctor sat back with his arms crossed, sucking his lolly-pop and watching. Pete leaded over and told him quietly, "You make me hopeful for myself. Apparently you grow more patience with age."

The Doctor looked at Pete and laughed. "It's not that you gain more patience as you grow older, you just get too tired to care about all of the pointless drama. Let them argue this out. This is normal for this sort of thing. I've experienced similar situations in the past. And Rose would find it hilarious that you find me patient. She tells me I'm the most impatient person she's ever met."

Pete laughed as Jake leaned over to ask. "Is this normal? Seems like everyone is arguing with their point of view."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Of course it is. Let them argue. I'm hearing some really good points being brought up. Although you have to keep in mind that the very powerful, and the very stupid all have one thing in common. They don't alter their views to fit the facts. They alter the facts to fit their views. Keep that in mind with this, Pete. Oh! Before I forget. I need your watch, Jake."

"My watch?" Jake seemed surprised. He took it off and handed it to the Doctor. The Doctor held it up and looked it over.

"Yeah, that will work." he slid it into his jacket pocket.

He looked over at Jake. "Come see me after this meeting. I have something for you."

Jake looked skeptical. "Sure thing, Doc."

Howie whistled really loudly. It regained control over the room. He looked around like he was about to start swearing, but instead held his hand back out to the analyst to continue the meeting.

"As you can see, it is a bad situation. But we do need to make a decision. Or at least advise Director Tyler and Doctor Smith." the analyst said.

Pete looked at the Doctor. "I think I've made a decision. Have you?"

The Doctor nodded, "Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones. But you still have to choose."

Pete agreed. "Yeah, that's this. Exactly. But, I believe the best option would be to go ahead and make it known that Rose is still alive. We've got as much security as we can have, at least we know that they will know."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "I agree." the Doctor turned to the room. "Pete will have his PR department issue a statement recanting Rose's death this afternoon."

Howie nodded in approval.

They reviewed some more technical data, and witnessed a few more yelling arguments before the meeting broke up.

As everyone started to depart from the meeting, The Doctor managed to get Harriet over to the side and thanked her for her help getting him that information about his missing author. She shrugged and mentioned it was nothing but a phone call. She then had to go catch a ride to her next meeting.

The Doctor, Jake, and Pete started back upstairs. Howie had another meeting to go to.

The Doctor remained oddly quiet as the three men got into the lift.

"You alright there, Doc'?" Pete asked.

He looked over at Pete. "Yeah, just worried a bit about giving the process a little push."

"Yeah, I get that." Pete agreed as he looked at the ceiling of the lift.

"Let's agree now. Let me be the one to tell Rose about Melissa. I feel partly responsible for that." the Doctor admitted.

"Doc', it was an accident." Jake tried to reassure him.

The Doctor waved it away. He couldn't shake the feeling of guilt.

"You've been in meetings like that before, Doc'?" Jake asked.

The Doctor looked at Jake. "There are worlds out there where the sky is burning, where the sea is asleep and rivers dream. People made of smoke and cities made of song. There's always danger somewhere. There's always injustice. There's always a heated meeting. And somewhere the tea is getting cold."

The lift dinged. The Doctor playfully smacked Jake's chest. "Come on, I've got something you will love. Pete, Rose went to the residence with Caroline and Jackie. Can you tell her we're done and she needs to get a dress for tonight?"

Pete threw his hand up to confirm he heard the Doctor as he walked down the hall. "Sure thing! I need a drink after that!"

Jake walked with the Doctor to the room him and Rose were staying in.

"Have a seat. This will take a bit. Tea?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure!" Jake said, confused.

The Doctor picked up the phone and ordered tea from the kitchen. Jake took a seat on the couch.

The Doctor took off his jacket and lay it on the back of the chair next to the couch, and sat down.

"I had a look at that gizmo of yours and Rose's. Man, it is a wonder you guys haven't killed yourself using those." the Doctor started.

He looked at Jake seriously and held up a hand. "And if you have killed someone with them, I don't want to know." he ran his hand through his hair.

Jake laughed under his breath.

"Anyway. I reworked it to fit into a watch now. It has a range of 119,000 miles or 192,000 km for one person. I'm not sure for two, but I took Rose about 300 miles past Hawaii last night. I had one of these years ago, and it can be a pain in the ass. But, I think I worked out the bugs."

Their tea arrived. They both made a cup.

The Doctor took off his watch and handed it to Jake. "Take mine and pop back over to Torchwood for a bit today. Come back this afternoon, and I'll try to have yours ready for you."

"Damn, Doc'. That's crazy!" Jake exclaimed.

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "I'm making Rose one as well, but Pete and I have agreed to keep them just between the three of us at the moment. We popped out of the White House and back into it without anyone knowing. I'd rather not have these in the hands of people I don't know."

Jake nodded. "I understand, Doc. Okay, show me how this works. I'm anxious to try it."

The Doctor smiled at his friend. He explained how to use the watch.

"Hey, that's a lot easier than it was before." Jake agreed.

The Doctor smiled. "I tried to make it easy. There's no reason to over complicate things that should be simple. Ring me if you have any problems. Remember to turn it off so you don't accidentally zap yourself somewhere. Trust me, you won't like that at all."

Jake laughed at him. "I'll never forget that. Bleeding hysterical, it was."

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "Yeah, Rose hasn't forgotten it either. I imagine no one will for a while."


	40. Chapter 40 - Grape Juice Germs

Yeah, seriously. Grape juice. Look it up. :)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 40

Rose came back into their room to find the Doctor laying on the couch. He was still wearing his suit, but had unbuttoned his vest. He had a lolly-pop in his mouth and was moving it around with his tongue. His arm was covering his eyes. He had slipped off his shoes and had his feet propped up on the end of the couch. His glasses were pushed up on his forehead.

Rose was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The first time she had worn jeans in weeks.

As he heard the door close, the Doctor didn't move from the couch. He spoke. "I'm just resting my eyes. I'm not asleep."

Rose laughed at him. "Yeah, I've used that one myself, before. Don't look. Keep your eyes closed for a minute."

"Why? Are you wearing clothes?" the Doctor asked excitedly.

Rose laughed. "Yes, you nutter. I'm wearing clothes. Are you alright?"

"Yes, love. I had to fix something for Jake. It didn't take as long as I thought it would, so I lay down for a bit."

"Tired from last night?"

"Tired. Don't know if it's from last night or not."

"Intense meeting?"

"Nah, I've been in way worse. Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep if I can't open my eyes anytime soon. What's the big secret?" he asked, rolling his lolly-pop around in his mouth.

"Well, first of all. I ordered you some new shirts. Did you know you ripped your shirt on the beach last night?"

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "I've never been so hard on shirts. I can't even believe that. I also lost a pair of pants if you are keeping count, Rose Tyler."

Rose laughed at him. "Last night?"

"Yep!" he said with a pop. "No regrets though. It was worth it." His face broke into a huge smile.

"Okay, silly. Second, I ordered you some more lolly-pops."

"Thank you! I'm down to two. I'm pretty sure I'm addicted and need to find a program." he smiled.

Rose laughed at him.

"Third, I ordered a dress for tonight since I'm not dead."

The Doctor kept his eyes closed and raised his hand to point to her. "You come back to life this afternoon. That's what we decided."

He started to raise up off of the couch.

"No! No, stay there. Keep your eyes closed." Rose told him.

The Doctor froze, and then returned to where he was laying on the couch. He felt Rose lift up his legs and slide in behind him on the couch.

"What's going on, Rose? You planning on hitting me? Sneak attacks are usually unannounced." he teased her.

"No, you idiot. I'm not going to hit you. But, I am going to kiss you."

He smiled hearing that and made a happy noise in his throat. She pulled his lolly-pop out of his mouth and tasted the sugar from the candy on his tongue. He wrapped his hands around her bum, and ran his hands up the back of her shirt.

"By the way, I love how you look in this suit with a vest." Rose teased him as she kissed his neck.

He laughed quietly, "Oh, really? I'll have to get some more then. I even wore shoes that weren't trainers today. Did you notice?"

"Why did you do that?" Rose asked.

"They are easier to take off for a quick shag." he chuckled.

She raised up and laughed, "Don't open your eyes yet."

He sighed. "Rose Tyler apparently wishes me to be blind. What in the world?"

Rose giggled. "What is that you sometimes call me?"

The Doctor smiled. "Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, but I'm thinking something else."

"Love?"

"No."

"Ugh, woman!"

"Not that either."

"What do you want me to say? I have no idea!" he tossed his hands up as he laughed.

"Your pink..." Rose laughed.

He smiled. "My pink and yellow girl."

"Would it be alright, if I was your pink and brown girl instead?"

"What?" he opened his eyes and looked at Rose. She sat on the other side of the couch. She had dyed her hair brown with ginger highlights. She looked older to him, but even more beautiful. He couldn't speak for a moment. He raised up on the couch, blinking to take it in.

"Well, that's the strangest look I've ever seen on your face." Rose told him as she laughed.

"When did you do this?" he raised up and ran his hand through her hair. "And it's ginger, too."

"Do you like it?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I really do." He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her.

"Rose Tyler, my pink and brown girl." he tasted the words in his mouth. "That's alright. Rose alright, too." he smiled.

She leaned back in to kiss him. He ran his hands back up her shirt as they started to really get into their snog.

Just then, the door opened and Tony ran in.

"Doctor! We need help!" he shouted.

The Doctor and Rose broke apart. The Doctor nodded to Rose. "Yeah, need to define 'disturb' to Tony. Do that later. Remind me."

He got off of the couch and took Tony's hand. "What's the problem?"

"Jacob is sick. He needs a Doctor. Mum said to come get you."

Rose jumped off the couch joined them.

Tony lead them down the hallway to Jacob's bedroom. Jacob was in the bed. Caroline was sitting on the edge holding his hand and a bucket.

The Doctor looked around as he walked in. "What's wrong, Jacob?"

"I feel sick."

Caroline added. "He just started throwing up. He seems to be running a fever."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Jacob. "Ew. Well, good and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

Jacob said, "Bad news."

"Well, you are going to have to stay in the bed until this time tomorrow. And you are going to feel terrible. But, I can make you go to sleep, so you will sleep through most of it. How would that be?"

Jacob nodded.

"More bad news. This is a 24 hour stomach flu. And all of us have been infected."

Jackie was over in the corner. "Oh, no! With the state dinner tonight!"

"But, the good news is...you just have to drink some grape juice, and you will most likely not get sick."

"Grape juice?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor nodded. "Yep. Grape juice kills the bacteria that causes the stomach flu virus. We all will drink it, and should be fine. Rose, call the kitchen and have them send us all up some. Have everyone in the White House drink at least 8 oz. of it."

"Sure. Grape juice?" Rose asked in disbelief.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah. I'm really good at chemistry. Trust me. Purple grape juice."

Caroline shook her head. "I've never heard of that, Doctor."

"Not many people have. But, he'll be fine. Try not to worry, Caroline." the Doctor reassured her. He put his hand on Jacob's head. "Yeah, a little fever. Nothing to worry about. When was the last time you drank something?"

"Just now. Mom made me drink some water."

"She's a good one. Your mum! That's what she should have had you drink."

Caroline smiled.

"I was going to take you and Tony to the Smithsonian today, Jacob." the Doctor told him.

"It's alright. I've seen it. Tony will love the Star Wars room." Jacob told him.

"Star Wars? I'll love that room! Would it be alright if we went ahead, then?"

"Sure. I've seen it." Jacob said.

Howie rushed in the room. "What in the tarnation?"

"Everything is fine Howie. Just a little stomach flu. Drink some grape juice and it will keep you from getting sick." the Doctor reassured him.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Howie asked.

The Doctor turned to him in surprise. "I understood that! No, I'm serious."

Rose returned and kneeled down beside the Doctor. The Doctor put his hand on Rose's arm.

 _'Can you get them all out of here?'_

She looked over at him suspiciously. _'Sure.'_

She turned around and said, "Alright. Everyone out. The Doctor has this. Jacob is just fine."

The Doctor turned around at Caroline and smiled. "It's alright. Let him rest. He will be fine."

Caroline took Howie's hand and left the room. Jackie followed them out.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor asked Jacob. "Are you comfortable? Warm enough?"

Jacob nodded.

"Alright. Close your eyes." he told him. He put his finger to the center of his forehead, and the little boy went right to sleep.

"What did you do to him?" Rose asked in a whisper.

He turned around and looked at her. "I put him to sleep. I didn't want his parents to see me do that. Thanks for helping me get them out of here."

Rose was shocked. "Is this how you get Tony to sleep?"

"Nah... Tony always goes to sleep on his own. After about two books. Don't you mate?" the Doctor asked Tony.

Rose had forgotten he was in the room. "Yep. Like you say, 'two book minimum.'"

The Doctor smiled and said, "See! And besides this is harmless. He will sleep really deep now which is what his body needs to fight this off. He'll be fine."

Rose smiled and looked at him. "Yeah, it's just strange."

"Ah, there's always something strange when it involves me. Let's go find some grape juice. I have to take Tony to see the Star Wars room!" he smiled as he bopped her on the end of the nose.

"Come along, Comrade!" he told him as he left the room.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "Some days."

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXXXXxXxxxXxXxXxX

Rose and the Doctor took Tony to the Smithsonian on their own. Jackie went to take a nap, still weak from her recent illness. She wanted to be rested for the state dinner that night. Pete had meetings all afternoon.

The Doctor carried Tony around in his arms the entire time. He was back in his suit he had worn that morning, with the vest. The look that he caught Rose giving him made him decide that he definitely would be getting some more suits like that. He also had put back on his red trainers.

Rose had put on a green skirt suit. She had her hair twisted up behind her head. The Doctor was starting to get used to seeing his pink and brown girl.

They were all enjoying looking at the artifacts from the space flights.

"You know, I thought them not having airplanes would have kept the space flights from happening here." Rose admitted.

"Nah. Different sort of technology. Although, I do see your point." the Doctor told her.

They then went into a room full of model space craft from science fiction movies, including Close Encounters of the Third Kind, E.T. and Star Trek.

The Doctor looked it all over. "Amazing to me. How scared everyone is of aliens, but so entertained by them."

Tony asked him, "What do you mean, Doctor? Aliens are scary."

"Not all of them." the Doctor argued.

Rose gritted her teeth. "He's only three, Doctor."

"Well, just a bit. This is important, Rose. Tony Tyler, all aliens are not scary." the Doctor insisted.

"Yeah they are!" Tony argued.

"Okay, I know how to deal with this."

"Ugh, Doctor! No! He's three!" Rose told him.

"Don't worry, Rose. He's not the first child I've been around in my life." he was looking around as if he was trying to find something.

"Ah!" he walked through the doorway to the Star Wars room. There were models of the movie props. The Doctor kneeled down and pointed at Yoda. "Now, is he scary? He's an alien."

Tony held the Doctor's neck tighter. "Yes. He is."

"But, he's nice. A Jedi." the Doctor reasoned.

"But, he's still scary."

"Ugh. Tony. How about Chewbacca? See! He's big! Like a big dog! Actually, reminds me of someone I met once."

Rose had to admit, seeing the 7 foot alien costume was even frightening to her. Tony held the Doctor's neck tightly and refused to look at Chewbacca.

The Doctor rubbed Tony's back. "It's alright. These aren't monsters. I won't let anything get you."

Then he walked around the corner. There was a model of young Anakin Skywalker. The Doctor kneeled down with Tony still holding on in fear. He pointed at Anakin. "Now, is he scary?"

"No, but he's not an alien."

"Yes, he is!" the Doctor laughed.

Tony shook his head. "No, he is a human!"

The Doctor said, "No, he's not Tony. What planet is he from? Do you remember? It's not Earth, like where you are from."

Rose smiled as she realized the point the Doctor was making with her brother.

"I don't remember." Tony admitted.

"He's from a desert planet called Tatooine. So, was Luke Skywalker. That makes them aliens."

"But, they look like me." Tony reasoned.

The Doctor nodded. "Yep, they do. But, they would probably say that you look like them. Ever think of it that way?"

Tony thought for a while. "So, everyone in Star Wars is an alien?"

"Yep." the Doctor popped.

"I never thought about that." Tony said.

"So, does that make Star Wars scary?"

"No."

The Doctor carried Tony over to look at the Darth Vader suit. "Well, and then there is this bloke. You know what? He scares me. Does he scare you?"

Tony laughed and covered up his mouth. "It's just a suit."

"Yeah, but a scary suit."

"For an alien." Tony told him.

The Doctor laughed. "Yes, an alien."

"That looks like me!" Tony told him.

"No, that you look like him." the Doctor said.

Rose walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well, done there. I see what you are doing."

"It's all about the ground work, Rose. One day, he'll ask, and I'll have to tell him." the Doctor said.

"Alright then, my ginger brother? Let's go see what else there is here. They have some cool stuff!" the Doctor exclaimed.


	41. Chapter 41 - Smithsonian Museum

_Wow! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I've written about five chapters ahead of this and there are some amazing surprises to be revealed! I really am so pleased you are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Carry on!_

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 41 - Smithsonian Museum

They had a wonderful time at the Smithsonian museum. Their private guide was able to answer most of the questions the Doctor presented to him. He was most curious to know how the plane not being so popular in this dimension had effected everything else. As it turned out, it seemed to have very positive effects. Even the hydrogen cars, that were more popular than the gasoline cars in the Prime Dimension, were able to trace back their beginnings to the Zeppelin airship.

The Hindenburg fire of 1937, never happened. And thus, the airship was redesigned and improved on many times in the years after the war. One of the engineers that worked on airships for the military, had also designed the hydrogen car. According to the guide, the inventor stated, "He needed a distraction from military work at the time."

There were several times the Doctor was allowed to get in closer to the exhibits and get a better look. He would put on his glasses and investigate closely. He would always take Tony, who he rarely put down, and pointed out several things that he noticed. Rose didn't know if Tony understood what the Doctor was saying, but he seemed to hang on his every word.

The Smithsonian was huge, and they were not able to see everything that day. But, they had seen so much that Rose walked back to the car that afternoon completely exhausted.

Rose noticed the Doctor looking at a statue of an angel with a great deal of suspicion. His mouth had dropped open in shock.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Hang on a bit." he told her as he took his sonic screwdriver and scanned the statue.

Rose noticed he didn't take his eyes off of it the entire time, even to look at the readings on the screwdriver.

"Is everything alright?" Rose asked him after he stared at it a bit longer. He was looking at it with more interest than he had anything else that day.

He walked around it and mumbled, "Wow. That looks so similar. Hmm..."

"Doctor?" Rose called.

He looked over to her as if he just realized she was there. "It's nothing Rose. I thought we had a big problem. But, everything's good."

They all got into the limo.

"We'll have to come back here!" the Doctor announced.

"Did you want to stay longer?" Rose asked him.

"Nah, I think Tony is done in. We can come back another time." the Doctor explained.

They were back in the stretch limo they had rode down from New York in. Shakes rode up front with Lewis driving. Tony lay down in Rose's lap and went to sleep as soon as they got on the road. Rose sat on one side of the curved bench with Tony's head in her lap. The Doctor had taken off his jacket, and covered up the small boy with it. Tony was so small, that it covered him completely. The Doctor was at Tony's feet.

The Doctor raised up and poured him and Rose some wine. She thanked him as he handed it to her. He leaned back and looked down at Tony. He patted his leg.

"Yeah, I think we wore this little one out today." he said as he took a drink.

Rose smiled at him. "I bet you would make a great father."

He snapped his face up to look at her. "Why, Rose Tyler. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No!" Rose blushed and shook her head. "No, not that."

The Doctor laughed at her embarrassment. He drank the glass of wine and sighed. Rose looked over at him.

"I really don't think I was ever any good at any of that stuff. Now, that I think about it, I've only ever been good at traveling. Saving the universe. That sort of thing. This is all pretty new to me." the Doctor told her as he lay his hand on Tony's leg.

"You seem to be adjusting alright. I'm really surprised honestly." Rose told him.

"Ah..." the Doctor shrugged. "Humans are always able to adapt to what life throws at them. Maybe it's my human side that's helping me with that."

Rose smiled. "Maybe so. The Doctor, with a secretary. And a mortgage."

The Doctor looked away and smiled. "And a fiancée. Who would have ever thought this?"

Rose laughed quietly. "Not me for one. But, I have to tell you. You are very good at it."

He looked at her. "At what?"

"Being a fiancée." Rose told him with her tongue in her teeth.

He smiled. She had never called him that before. It made him tingle all over. "Fiancée. You've never called me that before." His smile threatened to overtake his face.

"Well, that's what you are. Have you ever been called that before?" Rose asked him.

He looked away and pointed at her. "Don't want to answer that. This is going too good for me to mess it up."

Rose laughed at him. "Slippery old man."

"Yep!" he popped as he poured himself some more wine. He poured some more in Rose's glass and sat back in the seat. He propped his arm up on the back of the bench so he could look at Rose.

Rose drank her wine. "And you are good at lots of things, outside of the TARDIS."

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't see it."

Rose said, "Well for one, you are a brilliant kisser."

He blushed and looked away from her. "Yeah, never had any complaints in that department." He drank his wine.

Rose laughed. "One day, I'll get an explanation for that comment."

He shook his head and smiled. "Oh no, you won't. Not if I can help it!"

"And you are _excellent_ in bed." Rose whispered to him.

He was in the middle of a drink and spit it back out in the glass.

"Rose Tyler!" he exclaimed.

She was laughing at him. He was blushing like mad and shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh, woman. I can't even believe you."

Rose teased him. "Anyone else ever told you that before?"

He refused to look at her. He knew what she was doing. He drank his wine. "Not answering that either, my love. No way."

He drank the rest of his glass and sat it back down on the bar. He looked over at her. She was still smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. He was properly blushing now.

He dug around in his pockets for something. "Damn it. I'm out of lollipop's. Rose Tyler. You are so..."

"Mean?" Rose helped.

"Inquisitive." he told her.

"Come on, I know you've been around. Tell me one person. I know I'm not the only one."

He blushed and rubbed his face. "Gods. How did we get on this subject? Conversations like this usually don't end well, Rose. I don't think you want to know this."

Rose was laughing at his embarrassment. "Why Doctor. I've never seen you squirm so much."

He was laughing under his breath. "No, sweetheart. Not a good idea. Talk about something else."

"No, we're talking about this." she teased him.

He lay his hand on the back of the bench and she held it.

He smiled at her. "Why does it matter?"

"I'm just curious. All of time and space. Who would have told the Doctor that he was good in bed besides me?"

He stared at her, smiling.

She stared back, raising her eyebrows in determination.

He grunted, "Well, there is probably someone that you have heard of."

He shook his head and laughed. "I can't believe you are going to get me to tell you this."

Rose laughed at him. "Come on then. Who?"

He gripped her hand tighter and sent her a name in her head.

Rose covered her mouth and nearly screamed. Her reaction made the Doctor laugh and blush worse than he had before.

"Oh, hell. I need another drink, now." he told her as he raised up and poured himself another glass. He drank the entire thing and sat the glass back down on the bar.

Rose was still laughing. "You are _kidding_ me."

He rubbed his hand through his hair. "You had to know, woman! Yes, it's true."

"But, she's the 'Virgin Queen'."

He shook his head. "Oh, I assure you she wasn't. Several times, in fact."

"You could have been king if you had married her." Rose told him.

He looked seriously at her. "I need another drink." He raised back up and poured himself another glass of wine.

"You married Queen Elizabeth the First?!"

"Rose Tyler, you are going to wake up your brother!" he scolded her quietly.

Rose covered her face and continued to laugh. "Well, you would have been king!"

He looked at her embarrassed. "Ugh. Well. It was a bit more involved than that. I didn't want to be king. It didn't work out. Explains why she always tried to kill me whenever I ran into her later in her timeline though. Do we have to talk about this?"

Rose looked at him, "I'm sorry. Have I overstepped-"

"No. Not at all." he laughed as he drank his wine. "That...wasn't like this. Completely different situation."

Rose drank her wine and looked at him. "I helped Caroline with the music for tonight. I hope I picked something you haven't heard before."

He drank his wine and looked over at her. "Rose, I spent hundreds of years with music as my companion. Finding something I have never heard will be a tall order."

She smiled at him. "Nah, I think I have. I can't wait for you to hear it. Several really good ones you can dance to."

He looked over at her and smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. I love that you are trying to surprise me."

He lay his arm on the back of the bench again and took Rose's hand.

 _'I love you wearing that vest. You look so handsome.'_ Rose told him.

 _'That's because I am handsome.'_ he told her.

 _'And modest.'_ Rose teased.

He shook his head. _'Nope, never been called that. I'm just trying to keep up with my beautiful pink and brown girl. She's so lovely. I don't want her to be seen with a slob.'_

 _'I like it when you look like a slob.'_ she told the man who was sitting there with his hair done all perfectly, even if he had been running his hands through it. His beard trimmed and looking sharp. His tan body in a three piece suit.

He smiled back at her. "The beard does it for you, huh? That's really it."

Rose laughed. "Maybe, so."

Rose noticed him look down at his watch. Was his time senses fading as well? He had told her that several of them were already gone, but he hadn't explained which ones.

He asked, "Is it really only 2:00?"

"Did you get a new watch?" Rose asked him.

"Nah, this one is Jake's. He has mine. Pete and I agreed to give him a gizmo watch. I'll have one and I'm going to make you one. But, that's it. No one else will have one. Way too dangerous in his climate."

"You haven't told me about the meeting." Rose told him.

"It's bad, darling. What I had expected. Basically, these people want to eliminate all extra terrestrial life that is currently residing here on earth. You were their biggest target because you are so well known. Well, that and because you have helped so many other aliens settle here."

"But, how would they know that? Torchwood is seen as an invention and weapons development industry. Nothing to do with alien stuff. Well, officially."

"Really?" he Doctor rubbed his beard. "Sweetheart, I don't know. There is a leak there inside Torchwood someplace. That's all I can figure. And I can't figure out who it could be. They seem to have their hands in everything."

"I wish I could talk to Melissa. She's not called me in almost a week. I wonder what she would say about our engagement."

The Doctor's heart sank. He quickly let go of Rose's hand so she wouldn't notice.

"Tell me about your friend, Melissa. Does she have a family?" the Doctor asked.

"Her husband died last year. He had been sick for a while. She has had a hard time with it."

"Naturally." the Doctor reasoned.

"So, she's buried herself in work. She rarely sees her daughter."

The Doctor felt even worse. "She has a daughter? How old is she?"

"I don't remember. Small though. Three? Four? She's adorable. I've met her a few times. She has wild hair like her mum. It just looks out of control all of the time."

The Doctor rubbed his hair with both of his hands.

Rose noticed him, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I was just curious. Who keeps her daughter when Melissa is working all of the time?"

"I have no idea. I don't believe she has any family."

The Doctor sighed. That poor child. Barely out of the cot and had already lost both of her parents and was now all alone in the world.

He rubbed his face.

Rose considered him. "Okay, something's wrong. I can tell."

The Doctor looked up at her. He took her hand, and Rose could feel his sadness. "I didn't want to tell you until we were headed back to London. But, sweetheart. Melissa died. They found out this morning."

Rose covered up her mouth in shock. "No."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. It was a car accident. Completely unrelated to this war we are fighting with this purists." he gritted his teeth.

Rose looked up at him. "Was her daughter with her? Is she alright?"

"I don't know."

"She's all alone, Doctor. I really don't think she had anyone."

"I know, sweetheart. Let me ring Jake. He might be able to get us some information about this."

He picked up the phone and rang Jake.

"Jake. I told Rose about Melissa and she says that Melissa has a daughter. Who is taking care of her?"

Rose heard Jake's voice on the other end of the conversation.

"Yeah, look into for me. I've got your watch ready, will you be back tonight?"

Jake apparently said something.

"Alright, see you then, mate."

The Doctor ended the call and looked at Rose. "Jake will have some answers for us tonight."

Rose was still sitting in the corner quietly with her mouth covered. The Doctor moved to go sit next to her.

"Sweetheart. It's alright to be sad. You were friends." He held her as she started to cry into his chest. He rubbed her back as she mourned the loss of her friend. After a while, she leaned back. He offered her tissues.

"Does losing people ever get any easier?" Rose asked him.

He looked her in the eyes. "No. It doesn't. We should hope that it never gets easier."

"I don't know if I can live this long, knowing one day it will be you." Rose whispered.

He kissed her forehead. "Pain and loss define us. As much as happiness and love whether it's a world or a relationship. Everything has it's time, and everything ends."

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxxXxxXxxxxxXxXxX


	42. Chapter 42 - The Return of Bad Wolf

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxxXxxXxxxxxXxXxX

Chapter 42 - The Return of Bad Wolf

Rose was able to pull herself back together in the car after a bit. She redid her make-up, which she had down to a science at this point. No one would have even guessed her break down earlier.

They got to the White House, and the Doctor wrapped Tony up in his jacket. He carried him up to Jacob's room and lay him down in the bed. Jacob was still sleeping soundly. Rose took off Tony's shoes, removed the Doctor's jacket, and covered her brother up with a duvet. Zeus curled up and went to sleep at his feet.

Meanwhile, the Doctor took his sonic out and scanned Jacob again. He nodded approvingly at the results, then put his finger on the boy's head to push him back into a deeper sleep.

Rose whispered to him. "Do you have to do that to him?"

"Yes, Rose. It's not going to hurt him. He needs to sleep to heal his body. He's fine!"

They walked out of the room and closed the door. Rose looked up at the Doctor and noticed how dark his eyes were.

"Gosh, you look beat." Rose told him.

"Oh, I'm completely exhausted." he admitted. "Tell you what. I'm going to go lay down a minute. Will you go tell Caroline that Jacob will probably sleep for the rest of the day and that he's fine?"

"Sure." Rose told him.

He walked away slowly, rubbing his face. Rose thought in that moment that she could see all 900 years of his assumed age as he walked away from her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

The Doctor took off his clothes, down to his pants, and climbed into bed. He was so tired, he didn't even remember the moment when he slipped off to sleep.

He was standing in a barn with a sandy floor. It was hot, and the air was very dry. He looked around and saw Rose, but with blond hair, sitting on a haystack. Her clothes were all ripped up. He was wearing one of his suits from the TARDIS with his long brown trench coat.

"Bad Wolf?" he inquired.

She smiled at him. "And look at that. I didn't even have to introduce myself!"

"Why do you always take this form?" he asked her.

"We are one in the same now. You haven't figured that out yet, Time Lord?"

He rubbed his head, determined to not stop looking at her in fear she would disappear.

"I've had a lot on my mind, lately."

"I'd say. And you still find you can't be honest with the woman you love about things."

The Doctor couldn't believe she knew. "I told her what she needed to know!" he yelled.

"But, you didn't tell her everything."

He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "She can't know that. It would destroy her."

"She will find out in a few years when you have died."

He became angry. "But at least it's not months! I can't tell her that. My senses are dying, yes. But, she can't know everything. She will see me differently if she knew how bad this is. The only relief I have is when I'm with her and I see her happiness."

"You have already lost so much. How has she not noticed? She's going to notice."

The Doctor became furious. "It's this damn, rubbish, human body! It can't cope with this. And that damn Doctor that left me here! Oh, he would have known. He would have had to! A Time Lord conscience cannot exist in a human body. He would have had to take it completely out of Donna! He didn't stop and think about me, or her! How it would cause me to die. Everything is dying! Slowly! Feels like a piece of me at a time!"

He continued, "I can't tell Rose. I can't lose her. I can't hurt her. And he's made this mess now where one day, very soon, I will crush the heart of the woman I have always loved." he told Bad Wolf with gritted teeth.

"And this is 'living the adventure he could never have'? Bastard." the Doctor grumbled.

"Your little inventions with Pete will only help so long."

"Yes. But they will help. They might even prolong my life for her. Or at least, ease my suffering. 'Physician, heal thyself', huh? It's almost laughable, because there's nothing I can do." the Doctor admitted.

"What are you going to do when she finds out, Doctor?"

He looked at the Bad Wolf seriously and said, "Deny it. She can't know. She will always blame herself in some small way. I won't do that to her."

"Why would she blame herself?"

"Oh, she would. I know I would." the Doctor admitted.

"You have always blamed yourself for things that had nothing to do with you. Even his Melissa situation now. That had nothing to do with you."

"Ah, it feels like it did. I accused her of trying to hurt Rose. She disappears, ends up dead, and leaves a child all on her own. I'm as big of a disaster here in this dimension as I was in the other one when I meddle in these human's lives. Thank God, Rose doesn't see it."

"Rose would disagree with you."

"She usually does." he laughed quietly.

"Your biggest enemy has always remained the same. All through time and space."

"What? The Daleks?"

"Boy, you are thick. No, _yourself_."

"Myself?" he shook his head disapprovingly. "Nah. I don't think so."

Bad Wolf jumped off of the haystack and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stood with his hands in his pockets and looked at her.

"Tell me something. How did you fix my hand?" the Doctor asked her as he looked into her eyes that flashed yellow.

"I didn't." Bad Wolf told him.

The Doctor looked surprised at her. "Sure, you did. I dreamed about you without my cast, and then it was healed. You did that."

Bad Wolf laughed. "I really didn't. I can't believe you haven't figured this out yet. Maybe your sickness is already in your mind."

He looked at her seriously. "Now, that's just mean. If you didn't heal my hand then-"

He suddenly realized who it was. "But, she doesn't know! How?! Oh, shit." He brought his hand up to his mouth in surprise.

"Language, Time Lord!" Bad Wolf laughed at him. "No, she has no idea. We are one in the same. She did it because she loves you. She doesn't even know she did it. She doesn't want you to ever hurt or be sad about anything. She loves you more than anyone ever has. All through space and time. She knows you have been brutally broken in the past and feels that you deserve a love deeper than the ocean itself. You underestimate her. "

He was still in shock. He nodded. "Yeah, I really do. Wow. Rose really did that?"

"Does that explain some things, Time Lord?"

He shook his head and looked down at the ground in disbelief. "No, it only give me more questions." He looked up to find he was alone.

"Well, shit." he exclaimed. "Just when I was getting somewhere."

He kicked the sand on the ground and sat down hard on a bale of hay. He ran both of his hands through his hair. This was a revelation. Rose was the one that had healed his hand. Did she have other abilities that she hadn't told him about? Was she being as secretive with him as he was with her? He sat on the hay bale for a long while thinking about Rose. If she was able to pull apart people by their molecules, it made sense that she could put them together again.

For a fleeting moment, he considered telling her everything. She might be able to put him back together again. But, realized that the shock of everything would be too much for her. He resolved that he couldn't tell her. He had made his decision, he had told her enough. He didn't want to tell her anything else.

He would continue with his plan. To get her safe. Love her as much as he could, and keep her happy until his last day.

He stood up and looked around the barn, and decided he needed a walk. "It's always this damn place." he said as he shook his head.

"What's so special about this place?"

He turned around and saw Rose, his Rose with brown hair standing in the barn with him.

He walked quickly over to her and took her hands. "Rose. Are you really here, too? Or is this part of a dream?"

"I hope you don't mind. I came in and you were asleep. I can leave you to dream in peace if you -"

"No! It's alright." he smiled. He leaned in and kissed her, he thought he tasted lip gloss again on her lips.

"Well, that's a wonderful welcome into someone's dream. I should do this more often." Rose teased him.

He looked at her and smiled. "I'm so glad you are here."

"In this damn place? What is this place?" Rose asked him.

He looked around, not taking his hands out of hers. He sighed. Then he pointed up to the second story loft, where a small bed sat.

"I used to sleep up there. When I was a boy. Not much older than Tony." he told Rose.

Rose looked surprised. "Really? Born in a barn there, Doctor?" she teased him.

He laughed under his breath and shook his head. "No, not really."

He continued as he held her hands. "I came back here one day. One terrible day in my life. To make a disastrous decision."

Rose could feel his heartbreak and sadness. "What happened here?"

He looked around, deciding if he wanted to tell her or not. He kissed her hands.

Rose looked at him, "Can you feel my sincerity when I tell you that you can tell me things, and I won't think of you any differently? I love you."

He looked at her. "No, sweetheart. I can't feel that." he admitted quietly. "I lost all of my empathic abilities about a week ago."

He couldn't believe he had admitted it aloud.

Rose held her hand up to her mouth. "That's one of the senses you were telling me you lost?"

His eyes met hers. "Yeah." he said quietly.

"But, you still have your telepathic abilities, right?" Rose asked.

"Yes, different thing. Completely different thing." he told her.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Rose asked him.

He shook his head. "No, sweetheart. Don't worry about me. I'm alright."

She leaned in and kissed him. "No, you're not. You couldn't be. What other senses have you lost? Tell me."

He held her tightly. But, she noticed he couldn't look at her. She shook him a bit.

"Talk to me." she demanded.

He looked at her. "I used to be able to see really well in the dark." he shook his head. "I can't do that anymore. "My sense of taste is... different. Not gone, just not as good. More human, I imagine."

"What else?" Rose asked him.

"I used to have a high level for sensory input. I could take all of this information in, figure it out and tell you what is going on. I don't feel like I'm able to do that anymore. Otherwise, I would have been able to avoid this war."

"I don't think anything could have helped avoid this war, sweetheart. Don't put that on your shoulders. What else?"

"I should have been able to tell that Shakes and his men were not humans. That's completely gone. I can't feel the shape of the planet I'm standing on. I can't feel it moving under my feet anymore. Everything is just... still. It's so strange. Makes me almost seasick."

"What else is different?" Rose asked him.

"I think that's everything, sweetheart."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

He smiled at her. "Even if I can't feel it anymore, I know you can feel my sincerity. That's all I can think of right now. But, I adore you. More than anything has ever been adored. I love you so much, my Nehyta."

She smiled at him. "You know I love you. Thank you for telling me. You can talk to me about this if you need to."

"Nah, I'm alright. I'm just learning to cope with it all. It's strange. Not undoable. I mean, people here do it every day."

"In a rubbish, human body." Rose added.

He laughed under his breath. "Yeah. But you like my rubbish, human body. I think I'm going to rename it 'Roses' jungle gym'."

Rose laughed. "I really do, you know. But, I would love your body no matter what it was. Because it's you."

"Really? Even...hang on. Let me see if I can do this."

He closed his eyes and turned into the Doctor she first met. Back when he was all ears and leather. She noticed he was wearing his leather jacket and jeans again like he always did then.

He still had his arms around her waist holding her.

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, that's not weird at all!"

He laughed at her. "Was I really this tall then?" he asked in that northern accent he had.

She laughed at him. "I suppose you were. Let's see how you kissed."

He leaned down and kissed her. Their tongues danced like they always did. He caressed her cheek as they enjoyed a good snog.

Rose leaned back and looked at him.

"Different? Weird?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No. Exactly the same. Wow. You are a hellva kisser."

He laughed under his breath at her. "Those were the only two of me you ever met, wasn't it?"

She smiled as she looked up at him. "Man, your hair was short. I forget how long it is now."

"Oh, I did wear it longer once. Hang on."

He changed into his eight incarnation. He stood holding her with the suit he normally wore during that time. A long jacket with tails, crushed velvet vest and a long, old fashioned tie. His hair hung down below his shoulders.

"Yeah, this is weird. Stop changing on me." Rose demanded of him.

He laughed at her. "Yeah, I suppose it is weird."

She noticed he spoke completely different. Almost like a Victorian gentleman in this body.

She looked at his hair. "Okay, this works for this body. But, wow. You aren't kidding. This is really long. And curly." She ran her hands through his long locks. He leaned into her touch.

She looked up at him. "Gosh, you have always been a handsome man."

He laughed at her. "I think love has clouded your judgment, love."

Rose laughed. "That's possible. I love these clothes though. Is this what you wore, then?"

He looked down at what he was wearing. "Yeah, in the beginning. When I went back to Gallifrey, I started wearing something else."

"Can you show me?" Rose asked.

"You told me to stop changing." he teased her.

"That's just clothes."

"Oh, alright. The things I do for you, Rose Tyler." he complained.

He closed his eyes and changed into an older version of the eighth incarnation of himself. He wore a cotton shirt, a scarf was tied around his neck. He also had a vest that might have been another jacket. Rose couldn't tell. He also had on a long black coat that went to this knees made of leather. His leather boots went up to almost to his knees.

Rose looked at him. "You cut your hair."

He raised his hand to feel it. "Yeah, this was during the war. It got in the way."

"And you have a little bit of a beard starting." she told him.

He felt of his chin. "Nah, I think I was just too busy to shave. Time Lords usually don't wear beards."

Rose ran her hands through his hair as she pulled him in for a snog. His stubble started to feel softer against her face as she kissed him. When she stopped and looked at him, she saw that he had changed back into her Doctor. He was smiling at her like a loon.

"I'm going to get jealous with you over here snogging all of these different versions of me." he laughed at her.

"Wake up and I'll do a little more than snogging."

He smiled and made that happy noise in the back of his throat. "Yes ma'am. One woke up Time Lord, coming right up!"

He woke up in the bed under the duvet. Rose was under the duvet with him, laying on his chest.

"On a scale of 1 to 10. How strange was that?" the Doctor asked her.

Rose raised up and looked at him. "Very little with you isn't strange."

He rolled his eyes at her and laughed. "Yeah, I guess you are right. But, you like it."

"Yes, I do. Almost as much as you like this." Rose told him as she climbed on top of him and pulled down the duvet to get to his waist. He saw what she was about to do and smiled.

"Let's get you ready for me, shall we?" Rose asked him as she kissed his lips.

"Oh, it won't take long, love." he wrapped his arms around her and continued their snogging from the dream. Rose rubbed his pants, encouraging him to get hard.

The Doctor took the edges of her knickers, and slid them off of her hips. He rubbed her sensitive area between her thighs until she let out a little moan.

 _'Turn around darling. Let me have some of this candy.'_ he told her as she smiled and put her opening close to his mouth.

She freed his appendage from his pants, and wrapped her mouth around it. He moaned loudly.

 _'Remember, we're not on an island. Don't get loud.'_ Rose told him.

 _'I have something to keep my mouth occupied.'_ he told her as he crashed his mouth into her opening and ran his tongue inside of her. She nearly screamed.

 _'Is your tongue that long?'_ she asked him.

He laughed at her comment. As he began his work, her candy started to flow. He continued to lick and tease her with his fingers. She nearly came unglued when he put his lips on her and sucked.

He knew she had forgotten everything at that moment, even how to moan.

Meanwhile, Rose was sliding his length into her mouth. She hummed and the vibrations nearly sent him over the edge.

 _'I'm going to scream with you doing that.'_ he told her.

 _'Like that, huh?'_

 _'Oh, my god woman. I can't even think.'_

She continued to suck, lick and stroke him as he licked, fingered and nibbled her.

 _'I need you.'_ she said breathlessly.

 _'Sweetheart. Turn around.'_ he said to her.

She turned back around and he rolled over on top of her. He slid himself inside of her and thrust slowly, and deep. Taking his time to hit every spot she enjoyed. He kissed her neck and chest as he said some words in a strange language.

Rose started to tell him he was talking crazy again, but couldn't remember how to speak. She was lost in the pleasure. She could tell he was lost in his as well.

Rose rolled him over and sat on his waist. She continued the movement giving them both the satisfaction they were lost in. He ran his hands down her body. She still wore her shirt and he ran his hands under it, feeling her skin.

 _'Oh, Rose. You are so soft. Like silk.'_ he told her as he helped her remove her shirt to expose her breasts. She leaned down and kissed his lips. He ran his fingertips across her back, gently. She was still moving her body slowly, thrusting him deep inside of her.

He rolled them over as he continued their kiss. He ran his hand down her side down to her bum and helped her pull her leg up behind his back. He re-angled himself to begin thrusting inside of her again.

 _'Oh, that is wonderful.'_ Rose encouraged him.

 _'No, darling. You are wonderful.'_ he told her.

He stroked for a few more moments, then Rose felt him finish up his work.

He raised up and looked at her, and laughed.

"What? You loon?" Rose asked him smiling.

He lay down next to her. "Nothing. I'm just incredibility happy. I've never been this happy in all of my lives."

He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.

"Even with the virgin queen?" Rose teased him.

He laughed and covered his face with his arm. "I can't believe I told you that."

"I can't believe you did that!" Rose laughed at him.

"One day, I might tell you the entire story. A lot of it is fuzzy." he admitted.

"Too much drinking then?" Rose teased him.

He smiled at her. "Nah, most likely it means there was another version of me there. The time line is all...wobbley. I can't remember it clearly."

"But, you can remember the other times you were with yourself. Wow. Listen at that. That's strange." Rose realized.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Yeah, pronouns get confusing with me sometimes. Nah, it probably means it was an older version of me there. Usually, that's why it will get a little... strange... hard to remember."

"Older version? Like another incarnation?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, I seem to remember he had a big chin. That's all I can remember." he said as he scratched his beard, deep in thought.

Rose rolled over to lay on top of him. She looked into his face. "So, you changed into Jay Leno?" Rose teased him and started laughing.

He laughed at her. "Jay Leno?! You know who that is, and you don't know Hamlet's soliloquy?"

She laughed at the look on his face.

"You know, Tony knows Hamlet's soliloquy. He recited it this morning to me." the Doctor told her proudly.

"No, he doesn't." Rose insisted.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, he really does. Ask him about it. He's amazingly clever. It took me maybe 15 minutes to teach it to him."

"You're serious?" Rose inquired.

He raised up and kissed her lightly.

"Let me ask you something, love." the Doctor asked Rose as he ran his fingers up and down her bare back. "What do you remember about that morning when I woke up without my cast?"

Rose raised up and looked at him. Her hair was all over the place. It made him laugh. He moved her hair out of her face for her, so he could see her clearly.

"Back on the cruise ship?"

"Yeah. Remember, I woke up and my cast was just...gone?"

"Oh, yes. I remember that. I still think you did something." Rose accused him.

He closed his eyes and laughed at her. "Of course you do!"

"Why? What are you getting at?" She asked him.

"Did you dream anything that night? Anything strange?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No, nothing I remember."

He rubbed his beard and put his arm behind his head. "Do you remember what you thought about as you went to sleep?"

"These are weird questions." Rose declared.

"Nah, think about it. Really. Do you remember?" he asked her.

"You were in pain. And I remember wishing that I could fix your hand for you. I hated that you were hurting. It broke my heart. I knew you had been putting on a brave face all day, but when you drifted off to sleep, you let your shielding down enough that I could feel the pain. I couldn't believe you were able to sleep through it. I remember rubbing your chest, trying to send you some comfort and let you know I was there. I also..."

"What? What happened?"

"I put my hand on your cast and tried to pull out the pain. Take it into my body. Does that make sense?"

He looked surprised. "Huh..."

Rose looked at him. "Good huh. Bad huh...?"

He looked at her. "Huh..." and smiled.

She laughed at him. "What is this about? Why are we talking about your hand? That was days ago."

"Have you told me everything, Rose Tyler? Telepathy? Empathic abilities? Healing fast? Is that everything?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah. That's it."

He rolled his eyes back to look at the ceiling, lost in thought. "Huh..."

She smacked him across the chest. "Out with it old man!"

"Ow, damn! Okay. Hmmm... just a minute. Trying to find the words..." he stalled.

"Your English is perfect. Find them." Rose demanded.

He grumbled as he rubbed his face in both of his hands. Rose took the opportunity to climb on top of him and pin him down back into their questioning position from the time on the cruise ship.

He looked up at her nude body, and ran his hands up and down her sides and smiled.

"This is nowhere near as intimidating when you're nude, my dear. I find it rather enjoyable."

Rose pointed at him. "I would enjoy an explanation. Start talking, or I'm not letting you up."

He raised his head up. "You mean to tell me I can lay here forever, looking at you...and all I have to do is not tell you this?"

Rose realized the fault in her logic. "Okay, maybe not."

"Damn. I thought I had stumbled into something amazing!" he laughed.

Rose smacked him across the chest again. "Tell me old man! What in the hell?"

He laughed at her. He was enjoying irritating her. It had to be his favorite sport.

He rubbed her tattoo on her hip. "Bad Wolf. Rose Tyler. Are one in the same. Something happened when you absorbed the time vortex. I took out as much as I could and saved you, but there is some things it left behind. Some things it changed."

He looked up at her. "You, my dear, were the one that healed my hand. You telling me that you tried to pull the hurt out of might be what happened. I love you so much, Rose and I know you care deeply for me. You didn't want to see me hurt, no more than I would ever want to see you in pain. You somehow healed my hand. There is this other power in you. I don't understand it, but if you can pull Daleks apart, you can certainly heal someone's broken hand. It appears as if that's exactly what you did."

Rose looked surprised. "Well, what happened to the cast? We looked all over and couldn't find any trace of it."

"I have no idea. You probably got rid of it, too."

"How could I do something like that, and not know it?" Rose asked him.

"You were asleep. You knew I was right there with you. You could feel my pain. I think you can operate whatever this is subconsciously. I've seen flashes of it since I've been here with you. I've not mentioned it because I didn't want to scare you. But, it's there."

Rose looked worried. "Is it bad?"

He raised up and took her face in his hands. "No sweetheart. It's not bad. It explains a lot, actually. I'll help you with this as much as I can, but this is all new to me. Everything is alright. Rose alright."

"Lots of things are new to you, right now." Rose laughed.

He smiled. "Very true."

XxxXxXxXXxXxxXxxXxxXx


	43. Chapter 43 - Football and Sara

XxxXxXxXXxXxxXxxXxxXx

Chapter 43 - Football and Sara

The Doctor and Rose had taken a shower and gotten dressed. Rose took a very long time playing with her hair. She was trying to decide how to wear it that night. She finally tossed her hands up with it and walked out to the sitting room.

The Doctor was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He was tying his trainers when Rose spotted him sitting on the couch.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Tony wants to show me how to play football. We have a few hours before this State Dinner thing. Shakes and his men are going to play, too."

"That sounds fun. Have you ever played football before?" she asked him. She was wearing her robe, and had her hair all tied up behind her head.

The Doctor stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't think I have. Tony said it was fun. I figured I'd give it a try."

Rose laughed at him. "Are you alright? That just doesn't seem like you."

He looked at her disbelieving. "What? Going to play football with my little brother doesn't sound like me?"

"Well. I don't know. It's just odd." Rose tried to explain, realizing she didn't really have a good reason for her worry. But, she was sure something was wrong that he wasn't telling her.

He smiled at her. "Rose, my darling. You are so suspicious. I'm alright. Don't worry about me." he kissed her quickly and ran out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxXxxx

The football game quickly turned into an international football match on the White House lawn between Shakes' men and the Doctor, against seven members of the Secret Service. Tony threw his hands up at the men stating that they were, "taking this simple game way too seriously."

Instead of playing, Tony refereed the game. He made all of the men laugh when he would tell them off for doing something. The Doctor saw a lot of Jackie Tyler in him as he yelled at Poltoius for sliding into a member of the Secret Service and knocking him down. Tony's size didn't keep him from being heard. He had no problem getting someone to pick him up to get into some player's face.

The men all had taken off their jackets and ties. They all hung in the trees around the area where they played. It looked like the trees grew some strange fruit. The players' sleeves were rolled up, and it was amazing at how sweaty and dirty they had gotten so quickly. The Doctor's elbow and knee were both bleeding from a collision he had with two Secret Service members from the other team. He could also feel a nice bruise forming on his leg.

"Football is NOT supposed to be this rough!" Tony yelled at them.

The Doctor took right to the game and found that he loved it. He also found that him and Sam the Quauhtin, were an awesome team at assisting one another to score a goal. They always just seemed to be in the right place at the right time. Shakes surprised them all when the Doctor kicked the ball to him, and he used his head to bounce it into the goal. They all yelled in celebration.

They had been playing for over an hour. The noise had attracted a large crowd of spectators from inside the White House. Almost a hundred people stood around and cheered on the players.

Rose, Jake and Pete heard the shouting as they walked over to the edge of the pitch.

Pete put his hands on his hips. "Now, and then there is this." he laughed as he shook his head in amusement. "Damn, now this looks like fun!"

Rose was shocked. The Doctor said he just playing Tony and the bodyguards. Based on the shouting and screaming, this game was near to losing control. She laughed in disbelief of what she saw. "Leave it to the British to get a football game of this scale going on the White House lawn."

Pete laughed and turned to look at her. "The only Brit out there is Tony. That's probably the most hilarious bit about this."

Just as Pete said that, Tony blew a whistle and walked over to a Secret Service member that was at least six times bigger than the small boy. The Doctor picked him up as the little boy put his finger in the man's face. They couldn't hear what Tony said, but laughed at the reaction that the Doctor and other players had.

Pete crossed his arms and laughed proudly. "That's my boy! God, I see Jackie in him with this. Jackie's temper and my red hair. I always knew that would be an explosive combination. "

Jake took off his jacket and handed it to Rose. "I'll go fetch the Doctor. I'd like in on this, and he looks like he might need a sub."

Rose nodded. "I hate to pull him away from this. He looks like he's having a blast."

Pete laughed. "Hell, I want to jump in on this!"

Jake ran up to Tony, who blew a whistle to get the players' attention. The Doctor looked over and saw Jake. He ran over to him, exchanged some words, then the Doctor ran over to where Rose and Pete stood.

"A simple football game?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, it sortof escalated. Hey, Pete." the Doctor smiled and shook his hand.

"This looks like so much fun." Pete laughed at the Doctor.

"Oh, it is! It's a lot rougher than I thought it would be."

Rose looked at him. "You've ripped your shirt. What is that? The tenth shirt you have ripped in a week?"

The Doctor got serious and put his hands on his hips. "But, I scored a goal, Rose Tyler. Did you see it?" Then smiled.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "I need to talk to you for a minute. Something came up. Is that alright?"

He nodded his head. "Sure, Rose. Sure."

A White House aide, that had been watching the game with some other members of the White House staff, ran over and gave the Doctor a towel and a bottle of water.

"Cheers!" the Doctor told him.

Pete looked at the Doctor and Rose. "I'm going to see if Tony needs another referee. I can't pass this up. You two probably need to discuss this alone anyway." Pete ran off to the football pitch.

The Doctor wiped the sweat out of his face with the towel. He just realized how sweaty he was. "What on earth is that about? What do we need to discuss?"

Rose took his hand and lead him away from the game to someplace quieter. She stopped under a shade tree and started to sit down.

"Hang on there, sweetheart." the Doctor told her as he lay the towel out on the ground for her to sit on.

She was wearing a cotton blue, striped wrap dress that accented her figure nicely. The crossed neckline showed off a little cleavage, and the draped skirt hung right to her knees.

She sat down on the towel and pulled her legs under her, gracefully.

"You are beautiful." the Doctor told her as he sat down in the grass next to her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to pull you away from your game." Rose told him.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I need to sit down a minute anyway. What do you need to talk to me about?" the Doctor asked as he drank his water.

Rose turned to look directly into his face.

"Gosh. I don't know where to start. I practiced telling you this in my head all the way out here."

"Uh-oh. This is going to be something bad." the Doctor said as he sat down his water bottle and leaned back on his elbows.

Rose laughed at him. "I feel that way. It's good and bad."

He looked surprised at her. "Alright, my pink and brown girl. Out with it. Just pick a place and start talking. We're in this together."

"I'm honestly scared this is going to make you reconsider your promise about running." Rose confessed.

Seeing how much she was struggling to feel comfortable enough to tell him whatever it was, he took her face in his hands. "Sweetheart. I'm not running. I mean it. You have me forever. No matter what. It's not that bad. I'm sure. You can tell me. Go on."

Rose smiled and relaxed. She took his hands in hers, and pulled them down to her lap.

Rose looked around. "Jake popped back a bit ago, and told me that Melissa's daughter had been alone in their flat for the past four days."

"She's how old?" the Doctor asked as he leaned back on his elbows again.

"As old as Tony." Rose told him.

She could see anger come all over his face. "Well, what kind of stupid ape would think it's a good idea to leave a child alone for even 10 minutes when they are that old!? Rose, that's a toddler!"

"Well, no Doctor. A bit older than a toddler, but yes I see your point." Rose patted his sweaty arm in an effort to calm him down.

"Well, on Gallifrey that's a toddler." he mumbled.

Rose smiled at his grumbling. "Melissa called her neighbor and had her bring her daughter to her apartment because she was on her way home when she had the accident. The neighbor apparently left her there alone, thinking her mum was close-by."

The Doctor finished the story for her. "But then, Melissa had the accident and never came home. Damn. Poor kid. Did no one think to look in on her? Was she completely alone that entire time?"

"No one knew Melissa hadn't came home. She stayed there by herself. She ate cereal, cookies and some fruit over the days -"

"Waiting for her mum to come home. Gosh, that's sad. Where is she now?"

"Some officers got her this morning after her mum was identified from the crash. They have her at a local hospital."

"But, she's alright?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, just dehydrated they said."

The Doctor shook his head. "That's unbelievable. That poor kid needs somebody, Rose. She's so young, and alone in the world."

"Well, there's more. This is the part I'm worried you might run off after you hear." Rose told him. He could sense the worry in her voice.

He took her hand. "I'm not running Rose. No matter what you say."

"Melissa appointed me the sole guardian of her daughter in the event of her death." Rose told him.

He rolled his neck back and looked at her in surprise. "She did?!" he squeaked.

"Yeah, ready to run off yet?" Rose asked him.

He laughed in disbelief and shook his head. "No, Rose Tyler. I'm not that sort of person. That won't make me run. It would break a promise I made a very long time ago."

Rose looked at him seriously, "Really?"

He looked at her asked, "Rose. Have you ever known me to run away from someone who needed my help? That would be cowardly and cruel to this child. Especially, given this entire situation. In fact, I was about to tell you that we need to just go get her. It's not good for a child to grow up all alone. She needs someone, and you need someone."

Rose looked at him. "Sweetheart, I have you. What are you talking about?"

"I mean, besides me. Someone that you will have after I'm gone."

Rose groaned loudly as she threw her hands up in the air. "This again!? I thought we had stopped talking about you dying. You're not dying!"

The Doctor took his water bottle and started drinking from it again.

"Are you telling me everything?" Rose demanded. "You never tell me everything. I bet there's more to that, isn't there?"

He looked at her. "No, there's not. I'm sorry I brought it up."

He took her hand, "This is happy news! Wow. Rose Tyler has a daughter! Hell, I have a daughter! What's her name?"

Rose smiled at him. "Sara."

The Doctor laughed. "Sara? Like my Sarah Jane?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what her middle name is. It was on the paperwork, but I can't remember. And I believe we have to adopt her legally before we can call her our daughter."

"Sara Tyler." the Doctor tasted.

"No, she will be Sara Smith. When we marry, I will be Rose Smith. Not, John Tyler. Nutter."

He smiled at her. "Of course. I was just joking with you. How are you with all of this?" the Doctor asked her.

"I feel strange. My friend died, and I'm very sad about that. But, she's asked me to take care of her daughter now. It makes me happy."

"It should. Your children are the most precious thing to you in the entire universe. You two must have been closer than I realized for her to trust you with such an amazing gift." the Doctor told her.

"See, now that makes me nervous I'm going to screw this entire thing up." Rose told him.

The Doctor shook his head as he laughed. "That's the parent in you talking. Trust me Rose, every parent thinks they are screwing up their children. No matter how good of a job they are doing. In fact, the more they worry, the better job they are usually doing."

"I'm going to need help with this." Rose told him. "She looks so much like Melissa, that I'm afraid I won't be able to even look at her. I feel like I'm going to break down in tears even now."

He looked at her seriously and rubbed her hand. "Sometimes all you can do is smile. Move on with your day, hold back the tears, and pretend you're okay. But, Rose. This is a remarkable odyssey. And I'm so glad we're wandering it together."

"So, you're okay with this?"

"Yes. Of course I am." he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

He looked down at his watch. "If we hurry, we have enough time to go get her before the State Dinner!"

"How are we going to do that?" Rose asked him.

"With the gizmo. Jake is back. So, we have two!"

"Dad won't let us go without security." Rose reasoned.

"We'll take Jake. Two for each watch." the Doctor explained. "Rose, she's been all alone for four days. She needs to be with her family as soon as possible. She needs to know someone cares about her. Let's go get her!"

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "I can't even believe this is happening. I always thought I would become a parent in a much different way."

The Doctor stood up and held his hand out to her to help her back up on her feet. "Oh, trust me. The shock is still the same. No matter how you become a parent. Come on, I need to take a quick shower before we jump over to London."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXXxXxX

The Doctor took possibility the fastest shower he had ever had in his life. Rose had asked Jake to join them in twenty minutes.

The Doctor walked out of the bathroom wearing just his pants. Rose had laid out his three piece suit he had wore earlier that day. She walked in the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, while she watched him dress.

Rose noticed how bruised and scratched up he was.

"Good grief. Did you play football or rugby? You look beat-up!" Rose told him.

He laughed as he dressed, "Yeah, it was a lot rougher than it was supposed to be according to Tony. I'm already sore as hell. I'm sure I'll hate myself tomorrow. And they are already talking about a re-match!"

Rose laughed at him beaming at his newly found hobby.

"You probably need some different trainers then. Some made for football." Rose told him.

He looked up at her, "Hey! That's not a bad idea! Get Tony a pair as well. Maybe a kit for a referee. We can give it to him for his birthday."

The Doctor suddenly stopped talking and looked at Rose seriously, "Wait. Did we forget Tony's birthday? Isn't it soon?"

"Tomorrow, love." Rose told him.

He smiled at her. "Oh good! Yeah, order that so it can get here by tomorrow for our re-match! Those Secret Service guys are tough, and they will be ready for us tomorrow."

Rose laughed as she pulled out her tablet and ordered the shoes for the Doctor and Tony. She finished just as the Doctor was putting some lollipops into his bigger on the inside pockets.

"I love how you look in that suit." she told him.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Your new favorite of mine, huh? I wonder if I had wore this in the TARDIS, if I would have been a bit more..."

"Sexy?" Rose growled at him.

"No, braver. I could have asked you out. Just said, to hell with the Time Lord curse." he said seriously.

She looked at him curiously. "You would have never done that. That just wasn't you then."

"It should have been. I wasted so much time when we could have been together."

"Like when?"

He put on his jacket. "Like, when we were laying in the apple grass. You raised up to move over me. It took everything in me not to grab you right then and kiss you."

Rose smiled. "You never told me that."

He sat down on the bed and started putting on his socks and trainers. "Yeah, it's true. When we blew up Downing Street, I wanted to wrap you in my arms and kiss you in celebration that we even lived through that."

Rose laughed. "That was right after my mum slapped you."

"Yeah, but that didn't change my mind. Oh, how I wanted you. Some days, it took more self control than I thought I could even muster." he smiled at the memory. Then he turned to face her.

"And now I do have you. All of you. The most precious part of my lives, right next to me. No matter what happens, I want you to know that we are in this together." the told her. She leaned in and kissed him.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" they both called.

Jake came in and picked his jacket up off the back of the sofa. He was all sweaty and had a towel identical to the one the Doctor had been given by the aide. He tossed an empty water bottle in the rubbish bin.

"Okay, so we going to get her?" Jake smiled.

"Yep!" the Doctor popped. "Game still going?"

"Nah. Everyone had to come in to get ready for the dinner. We are cutting this close, mate."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, so what if we're late. This is more important." He handed Jake his watch.

"Let's go ahead and trade back while I'm thinking about it. I'll take Rose on the way over, and you can bring her back. Is that alright, Rose?" the Doctor asked her.

"Sure." Rose told him.

"These would probably carry all four of us, but I'd rather not risk it. Okay, Rose, do you know what hospital we are aiming for?"

Rose told him.

He scratched his chin and thought. "Okay, that's going to be... " he mumbled as he thought.

"Alright! This should pop us into the little shop. I like a little shop!" he exclaimed. He told Jake the numbers to type in, took Rose in his arms.

"Ready for this adventure, love?" he asked her.

Rose smiled. "We're in this together. Let's go!"

They disappeared out of the White House.

XxxXxxXxxXXxxxxxX


	44. Chapter 44 - My Sara Gene

XxxXxxXxxXXxxxxxX

Chapter 44 - My Sara Gene

Rose walked into the hospital room.

The Doctor followed her, but hung back towards the door. The little girl was tiny. She wasn't as dark as Melissa had been, but he defiantly noticed what Rose had spoke about. She looked just like Melissa. Just a smaller version. Her hair was wild and curly. She looked taller than Tony, but was very thin. He wondered if it had to do with her recent time she had been on her own. His heart ached for her, knowing how scared, lonely and hurt she probably was.

Rose was amazing. As he watched her and couldn't help but smile. She sat on the edge of the bed and asked the small girl if she knew who she was.

"Hi, Rose." Sara said and smiled. "What did you do to your hair?"

Rose smiled at her. "I have been blond for a long time, I thought I'd try something new. Do you like it?"

The little girl ran her hand through Rose's hair and nodded.

"I'm so sorry I'm late getting to you. Are you alright?" Rose asked her.

"Yes. I'm just want to leave here. They keep sticking me." Sara pointed at an IV that was in her arm.

Rose turned and looked at the Doctor who was already walking over to look at the IV. He ran his sonic screwdriver over to scan the little girl.

"It is really too big for her little arm. Is it sticking you now?" he asked her.

She nodded that it was and grimaced.

"Well, we can't have that. You don't really even need it anymore, anyway." he told her. He put on some gloves and looked around for a cotton ball.

Rose assured Sara. "Don't worry, he's a Doctor. Best one in the universe. You are lucky he's here."

The Doctor smiled at Rose. "Yeah, don't worry Sara. This will feel weird, but it will make it stop sticking. Don't watch me. Talk to Rose."

Sara looked at Rose, "Did my mum call you?"

The Doctor felt his heart ache at those words. He gently took out the IV and covered the opening with a cotton ball. "Rose, can you find me a bandage?"

Rose stood up and looked around. "I'll have to ask a nurse for one. I'll be right back." Rose walked out of the room.

The Doctor held the cotton ball in place as he sat next to Sara.

"Doctor?" Sara asked.

The Doctor moved to where she could see him better. "Yes, ma'am."

"Are you Rose's Doctor?"

He smiled. "Yes, I'm Rose's Doctor. I honestly don't think I ever been called that before."

"My mum told me stories about you." Sara said. "To help me go to sleep at night."

"She sounds like a great one. Your mum. What sort of stories did she tell you?"

"She told me that you had a box where you could travel to the stars and stop bad dreams from happening." Sara told him.

He smiled at her. "Yep. I don't have my box anymore, but I do stop bad dreams."

She told me you chased scary monsters, and that they were scared of you." Sara told him.

He nodded and laughed under his breath. "That's true. I've not met a monster yet that isn't scared of me. No matter what they might say."

Rose came back in the room and handed the Doctor the bandage. The Doctor saw Jake's back as the door closed. The Doctor thanked Rose, and put the bandage on Sara's arm.

"There." he pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it. "All better? No more sticking?"

Sara's lit up as smiled and nodded that it was an improvement.

Jake popped his head in. "Rose, there is a man here with some paperwork. He needs you."

Rose turned and smiled at the Doctor and Sara. "Would it be alright if I left you two here for a bit?"

"Sure. We're fine." The Doctor agreed.

"Yeah." Sara said as she looked back at the Doctor. Rose smiled and walked out of the room.

After a few moments, Sara spoke again. "So, you are a Doctor?"

"Yes. My name is Doctor Johnathon Smith." he held his hand out to her.

She looked at him for a moment, then decided he must be alright if he was with Rose. "I'm Sara Saroyan." She shook his hand.

He stood up asked if it was alright if he sat at the end of her hospital bed. She nodded that it was, so he lay across the end of it to see her face as they spoke.

"So. Miss Sara. Are you alright? Hurt anywhere?" he asked her.

"Can you make my chest stop hurting?" Sara asked him.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked her.

She pointed at her heart. It made his heart ache.

"No. I can't. But, it will feel better after a while." he told her softly.

"I don't think it will ever feel better." Sara shook her head.

"Oh, it will. Trust me. I had that same pain myself."

"Why? Did your mum and dad die, too?" she asked him.

He nodded at her. "Yes, they did. My entire family died. I lost everyone and was all alone for a long time. Just like you."

Sara looked surprised.

"But, I think you are a lot braver about it than I was. I still can't talk about it." he told her.

The Doctor reached in his pocket and handed her a lollipop. He unwrapped his lollipop and put it in his mouth.

"Rose gave me these sweets. They seem to help when my heart starts to hurt. Try it and see if it helps yours."

Sara picked up the sweet, unwrapped it and put it in her mouth.

"Does it help?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "A little bit."

"What did they tell you, sweetheart? About your mum?"

"She was in a car crash. And she died." Sara said.

The Doctor nodded. "Well, that's the truth. That's really what happened. She loved you so very much. I'm sure she didn't want to leave you."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a Doctor! I know a lot of stuff! But, I also know that no parent ever wants to leave their child. Not ever. They love them like nothing else they have ever loved in their life." he said as he looked away.

"You look sad. Is your family really dead, too?" Sara asked him.

He looked back at her.

"Well, I'm not as sad as I used to be. Rose, helped me. She put back all of the pieces that I felt had broken apart. She's amazing. I bet she could probably help you, too." he told her as he patted her foot.

"How?" Sara asked as she pulled her lollipop out of her mouth to look at it.

"Well, for starters, she can take care of you. Make sure you are alright. You won't have to be alone anymore. She can love you. She can teach you everything you need to know to become as amazing of a woman as she is. As your mum was."

Sara smiled around her lollipop.

He smiled back at her. "And if you want, I could help. Maybe we can help one another. I figure, I am probably one of the only people on this planet than can tell you that I know how you are feeling right now, and mean it. If you need me, I can be there for you. Maybe over time, both of our hearts will stop hurting. At least as much as they do now. What do you say? Could you help me?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. "Alright, Doctor Smith." she said.

"Nah, call me Doctor. Everyone does. Would that be alright?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, now. Another important question. How old are you, Miss Sara?"

"Four and a half." she told him.

"Okay. Four and a half." he said, "What's your middle name?"

"Well, what's yours?" she asked him.

He laughed at her. He was thrilled that she seemed to like him.

"Well, ma'am. I have two middle names. Alexander and Storm."

She looked surprised at him. "Your name is Storm? Really?"

He nodded. "Sure is."

"Your mum named you that?" she asked.

He shook his head and laughed. "No, someone else did. I'll tell you the story sometime. That's another thing about me. I love to tell stories. And I know some great ones I can tell you. Help you sleep at night."

She smiled at him.

"So what is it? Sara what?"

"Sara Genevieve." she said.

His eyes lit up. "Oh! That's a brilliant name! You should keep that one!"

She laughed at him and covered her face up with her hands.

He laughed back at her. "My Sara Gene! Genie!"

"My Dad called me Genie!" she giggled.

"Would you rather me call you that? Which do you prefer? I prefer to be called 'Doctor' instead of 'John'." He looked at her seriously. "I mean, really. Do I even look like a John?"

She laughed at him. "You are silly."

He laughed, "Yeah, people tell me that. So, what will it be?"

"Sara Gene is okay. Or Genie." she shrugged.

He patted her foot, "Alright. That's settled, then."

She laughed at him as Rose walked back in the door.

"You two seem to be getting along, well. I'm sorry about all of that paperwork. Ugh. I feel like I've signed my name a million times."

"What is your name, Rose?" Sara asked her.

Rose looked confused.

"She means your middle name, dear." the Doctor clarified. "We are talking about our names. This lovely, young lady's name is Sara Genevieve."

Rose smiled with understanding. "Marion. Rose Marion Tyler."

The Doctor pointed at Rose. "Yes, but my Rose will soon be Rose Marion Smith. We are getting married."

Genie smiled at him. "I like Tyler better than Smith."

He laughed at the little girl. "Oh, Rose Tyler. This one is so cheeky! She's only just met me and is already teasing me about my name. You should have heard what she said about 'Storm'. But, she's decided that she'd rather be called Sara Gene or Genie. Alright, love?"

Rose nodded as she smiled. "That's completely fine."

The Doctor turned his head back around to smile at Genie. "My Sara Gene. You are brilliant, you are."

Genie covered her face and laughed at him.

Rose smiled at them. She was so happy they were already getting along. It was such a terrible situation, but they seemed to have bonded instantly.

The Doctor patted Genie's foot. "Well, I suppose the question is, when can we get you out of here?"

Rose looked at him. "They said she can leave as soon as the IV comes out."

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "Well, I took it out already."

He looked at Genie. "Would you like to come back with us? Let us take care of you? Be part of our family?" He made a look of disgust. "I'm going to warn you. Your grandmother might smother you with kisses. We might have to pull her off of you. Your grandfather will defiantly buy you too many toys. And your... well...uncle is nearly your age and is a scary football referee."

"Can I bring Toby?"

"Who's Toby?" the Doctor asked her.

"My teddy bear."

The Doctor smiled. "Of course. We'll go back to your flat, and get whatever you like. Then we'll go back to where we are staying. Is that alright? We travel a lot. Do you like to travel? We are even riding the bullet tomorrow!"

Her eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"I know. I can't wait, either!" he told her.

He jumped up off the bed and clapped his hands together. "Okay, let me go find some doctor to get us out of here. We have things to do!"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxx

The doctors at the hospital assured them that they wouldn't let it leak to the gossip papers about Genie. Apparently, they felt as though she had been through enough already in the past week. Or maybe it was the fear of the Oncoming Storm's threats. Rose didn't see it, but Jake said it was something to behold.

Rose helped Genie get dressed and then they introduced her to Jake.

Rose told her, "In our family. We have a lot of friends that help keep us safe. You're going to meet a lot of people in the next few days."

She nodded.

Rose realized that they were planning on using the gizmo to pop back with Sara. How were they going to explain this without scaring her? Luckily, the Doctor was already one step ahead of her.

The Doctor explained to Sara, "Okay, something your mum might not have told you about me. I'm a wizard. In some of the fairy tales you know, I'm the wizard they talk about in the story."

Sara shook her head and laughed. "Wizards aren't real."

He laughed at her. "Oh they are! I can't wait to read you a book about it!"

He held his arms out, inviting her to let him hold her. She climbed into the Doctor's arms.

"Yeah, you are a bit smaller than Tony." he said as she got fully into his arms.

He looked over at Jake. "We're going to her flat, getting some stuff, then back to the White House. Alright?"

"Right, Doc'." Jake agreed.

"Wait, and let us go first. I don't want to scare her." the Doctor told Jake.

He turned to look at Sara. "Okay, this is going to feel strange. Like you get mushed and then stop really fast. But, you are alright. And we're with you. We're not leaving you alone. Do you believe me?"

"Yes." she seemed excited.

It made the Doctor laugh. "You like adventure, Genie?"

"Yes!" she laughed.

"Oh boy, did you end up in the right family, then. Alright, close your eyes. I'm going to do my best magic trick. One ... two... "

They disappeared in puff of smoke. And just like that, Sara Genevieve was part of the family.

XxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxx


	45. Chapter 45 - Three Things

XxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxx

Chapter 45 - Grandparents

After they arrived at Melissa and Genie's flat, Rose took a bag and put some clothing and a few toys in it with Genie in her room. The Doctor assured them that they would come back in the next few days to get anything else they might need. The Doctor and Jake walked around the rest of the flat, taking it all in.

The Doctor's heart sank even further knowing that Genie had lived here scared and all alone during the past few days. Waiting for a mother who would never return. The kitchen showed evidence of the growing desperation Genie had to find something to eat. There were several places in the kitchen were drinks had been split because she was simply too small to pour the liquid in a glass.

"I'm trying so very hard to not be mad at myself, Jake. I should have kept my mouth shut about Melissa. I feel like we would have found her faster and could have avoided this if we knew she was really missing."

Jake shook his head. "Doc. We did everything we could. We treated it no different than when Rose disappeared. Everyone was looking for her."

He put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, I still don't find comfort in it. I will always feel like I could have done more. Should have done more."

"You and Rose taking on a child to raise is a lot. Take comfort in that." Jake advised him.

He shook his head. "Nah. I can't. That's just doing what is right. Hopefully, Genie will see that one day. I hope she never blames me for this."

"No one is blaming you, but you, Doc."

The Doctor gritted his teeth as he shook his head. "Maybe I am my own worst enemy."

Jake slapped him on the back as he walked away. "I think most great men are."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXxx

They had popped back inside the White House. The Doctor was carrying Genie in his arms. Jake and Rose walked flanking him. They came into the residence. Jackie and Pete were there. They both stood up and smiled.

The Doctor turned to Rose and nodded his head towards Pete and Jackie. "Go ahead, sweetheart. I've introduced grandchildren to grandparents before. Remember, you aren't supposed to be lifting anything very heavy, yet."

Rose smiled at him. She had completely forgotten Jackie still thought she was still recovering from her heart surgery she had.

The Doctor followed Rose to a chair, and sat Genie down in her lap. Rose introduced Pete and Jackie to Sara Genevieve. Pete smiled at her and tickled the little girl's cheek. Genie laughed at him.

Jackie was absolutely bubbling over. The Doctor stepped forward and knelt down. Pointing at Jackie and told Genie, "She's the one I warned you about. She might suffocate you with kisses."

Jackie playfully slapped at the Doctor. "Oh, shut up you. You let me have this child, Rose." Genie climbed out of Rose's lap and into Jackie's. "You come see your Grand. I'm so happy to meet you, Genie."

It was hard to tell who was happier. Genie, Jackie or Rose.

Pete, the Doctor and Jake stepped over to the other side of the room.

Pete asked the Doctor, "Do you think she'll be alright? I hear she's been through it."

The Doctor shrugged. "She's off to a great start. We'll find the rocks in the road, but we'll keep going. I see a lot of myself in her. Lost everything. All alone. She needed someone like Rose. Rose can help her."

Pete looked at the Doctor. "You think so?"

"I've underestimated Rose for years. She's more remarkable than she even realizes. They need one another. Rose needs someone to worry about besides me." the Doctor told him.

"A child will do that." Pete agreed. "Jackie insists on staying with the children and us going to the State Dinner. I have to go. But, you and Rose can stay here with Genie of course."

"I'll ask Rose and Genie, what they want to do. We probably need to get ready. Gosh, what a crazy day!" the Doctor realized as he ran his hand through his hair.

He turned to Jake and shook his hand. "Thank you for your help, Jake. I'll never forget it."

"Not at all, Doc'. Least I could do." Jake told him.

The Doctor held his hand up to stop Jake talking as he looked at both him and Pete very seriously. He turned away from the women who sat on the other side of the room.

Jake realized how serious he looked, "What's wrong, Doc?"

"Listen. I realize this might be insensitive at this time, but I need to tell someone I trust this." He threw his hand up in the air in frustration as he said, "And Rose refuses to talk to me about it."

"What's up?" Pete asked him.

He looked at them both and said, "One day, I'm going to die. And when it happens, I need you both to promise me three things."

"First, burn my body. Completely destroy it. Save nothing. There are species out there that will tear the dimensions apart if they knew even a molecule of Time Lord was here for them to take."

"Second, tell Rose that I want her to be happy. She has so much to offer to someone. Tell her I want her to find someone to love after I'm gone. I don't want her to be alone."

"And third. Take care of my girls. They are my entire life." he told them seriously.

Pete and Jake stood there staring at him.

"Alright?" the Doctor asked. "Promise me that?"

"Of course." Pete said, surprised.

"Sure, Doc'." Jake said at the same time, quietly.

The Doctor patted them both on the backs. "Good men. Thank you. Remember, it's important."

Pete and Jake nodded.

Just then, Tony ran in with Zeus. He ran right up to the Doctor and pointed forcefully causing the very serious mood to lift.

"You left the game, mister!" Tony accused him.

The Doctor expected this. He laughed as kneeled down to talk to Tony. "I had something important I had to go do."

"What's more important than football?" he threw his hands in the air.

The Doctor laughed and looked up at Pete. "Spoken like a true Englishman."

Pete laughed and agreed.

"I tell you what, Comrade. Go ask your sister." he told him.

He turned to the Doctor and pointed at him. "Well, they have demanded a rematch. Tomorrow at dawn!"

The Doctor, Pete and Jake laughed.

"Where does he get this stuff?" the Doctor asked.

Pete shook his head, "I have no idea. He's all of a sudden developed a very unique personality over the past few weeks. I worry Howie has influenced this."

"Well, at least we can understand what he is saying." the Doctor laughed.

Jake smiled as he left the room. "I'm going to go get ready. I don't want to miss President Shepherd's speech."

Pete laughed, " We plan to return tomorrow. You and Rose?"

"Yes. We have tickets for the bullet. I need to call Michelle and get Genie a ticket. Blimey. I better do that before I forget."

"Michelle's working out, then?"

"Yes, she's been great! But, I'm going to have her keep a lid on Genie being with us. Poor kid has to deal with enough at the moment. Until we can plug this leak at Torchwood, I don't want anyone knowing she's here. I honestly never knew Melissa and Rose were this close. I only met her once that I can remember." the Doctor rubbed his hand through his hair.

Pete nodded in agreement.

"Where will you stay when you get back to London?" Pete asked.

"Well, I figured that flat you secured for us before we left." the Doctor told him.

"I had forgotten about that! Yes. It's furnished. Extra room Genie can use. Gosh. I completely forgot. I suppose I've gotten used to having you and Rose around. It will be strange not seeing you every day."

"Ah, we'll be around. I suppose we won't be able to keep Grand away from Genie." the Doctor admitted.

"Let me know if you need anything for her. Anything." Pete told him.

The Doctor looked back at Pete, "Thank you, Pete. But, I believe we'll be alright. All she needs from you is a grandfather. And trust me, that's one of the most important jobs there is in the universe. You're going to love it."

Pete gave the Doctor a strange look, and smiled.

They looked back at girls introducing Genie and Tony to one another. Everyone was all smiles. Even Zeus, who Genie was scratching.

XxxxXxxXxxxXxXxxxxXxXxX


	46. Chapter 46 - That Damn Tux

XxxxXxxXxxxXxXxxxxXxXxX

Chapter 46 - That Damn Tux

Jackie had insisted on sitting with the children. They had a big evening planned of making a blanket fort, eating ice cream, going swimming and then watching a movie in the theater downstairs in the White House.

"What? There is a movie theatre, here?" the Doctor exclaimed.

Tony was so excited. "Yes! We're going to watch Star Wars! With all of the aliens that I look like!"

"Right!" the Doctor laughed at Tony.

Jacob was feeling a lot better thanks to the fact he had been asleep all day. He joined the other two children and got along immediately with Genie. The Doctor scanned him, and found he was completely over his stomach virus. He just reminded him to try to take it easy.

"Yeah, right. Like that kid will do that." Jackie said.

Rose asked the small girl. "Is this really okay, Genie? We will just be downstairs. You can have Grand ring the Doctor, and we'll be right back."

"It's alright. I want to go swimming and eat ice cream!" Genie laughed.

XxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

The Doctor walked into the bedroom to see a tux laid out on the bed.

Rose was in the bathroom putting on her make-up.

"Oh Gods. Really?!" the Doctor complained.

"What?" Rose asked him.

"A tux! Black tie! You didn't tell me this was a tux thing!"

"It's not bad luck. You need to get over that."

"It _is_ bad luck, too! Everything is going so good for me lately. If I put this on, it's going to be running for my life and saving the universe again!"

Rose popped her head out from the bathroom. She was wearing her robe.

"Yeah, maybe. But, you like that sort of thing."

"Not in this climate my dear. Too many precious things to me that I can lose." he admitted.

"Everyone will be wearing a tux, sweetheart." Rose tried to reassure him.

"Ugh. That's not comforting. Not at all." he complained.

Rose looked at him. "Is the Oncoming Storm worried?"

He looked at her, lost in her beauty for a moment. "The Oncoming Storm is aware of his mortality more than he probably has been in years."

Rose walked back into the bathroom. "It's just an article of clothing."

He grumbled under his breath. "Millions of years of experience with this, and still can't convince this woman that this is not a good thing. She has to be the one that is right. She knows everything! Forget that the last time I wore a tux, I nearly died from a huge, human bug! And then the damn Titanic! But, no. We won't even talk about that!"

Rose came back out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway. "You were on the Titanic?"

"Ugh. Rose! Do I really have to wear this?" he complained.

"Yes! You loon. Everyone will wear one."

He tossed his hands in the air. "Ugh. Domestics. This is what I get for domestics! Ugh! A tux!"

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed at him as she returned to getting ready.

XxXxxXxxxxXxxXxxXxXxXxXXxx

The Doctor was dressed in the dreaded tux. He used a mirror that hung on the bedroom wall put some gel in his hair. He got it to stick up the way he liked the best. Rose always teased him at how he was with his hair.

She walked out of the bathroom, still wearing her robe.

"Sweetheart, can you help me with my dress?" she asked.

"Certainly!" the Doctor replied. "How's my hair?"

Rose chuckled at him. "It's marvelous. As usual."

He smiled at her like a loon. "Marvelous."

"You look wonderful in your tux-"

He made a face of annoyance. "We won't talk about that. Still not happy about having to wear it. Ugh! The things I do for you, Rose Tyler."

She laughed as she took off her robe and pulled her dress up her body. The Doctor stood there, rubbing his beard. His brain had shorted out again. She had on her very lacy knickers. It reminded him of the lingerie she had teased him with back in New York. The knickers left very little to the imagination as thin piece of material exposed her bum.

The Doctor couldn't even think.

"Doctor? Zip me up." Rose told him.

He snapped out of it. "Right. Ugh. Sorry, dear. Just. Wow. You look, wow."

Rose laughed at him. "You are so funny."

She turned around after he had zipped up her dress and kissed him.

She was wearing a blue, sleeveless dress. It looked lacy in places, and extremely elegant. She was in heals that showed off her firm legs from running. She had decided to wear her hair down.

"Still, wow?" Rose asked him.

"Ugh. Yeah. Yes. Ugh." and then he said something in another language completely.

Rose laughed. "You are talking crazy again. You are so funny."

He smiled as he tried to shake it off and collect himself.

"I got you something. Well, Pete got you something. Well. Whatever." he stumbled all over his words.

Rose laughed at his sudden loss of being able to articulate himself.

"Having problems with English tonight, dear?" she teased him.

He smiled at her as he opened a box to reveal a beautiful blue stone, with a hint of purple, pendant necklace. It took her breath away.

"Where did you get that?"

He motioned for her to turn around so he could put it on her. "This is from the Prime Dimension. A little piece of home. I've had it for a while, but wanted to wait for a special night to give it to you. I gave Pete a handful of precious stones when I first arrived to trade for some money. I didn't know it then, but he saved them all. He gave them back to me recently, and he had this one made into this necklace. He thought it was the most beautiful stone, and knew you loved the blue. It's Tanzanite. I think he said it was 7 carats. I don't remember. Something like that. But, I got it originally from the East African state of Tanzania. All of the other stones came from close to here in the states. Some diamond mine I went to years ago. Many years ago."

Rose turned around and looked at him. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, now. You're going to mess up your make-up." he teased her.

"This is so thoughtful. Thank you. Wow. Doctor, you take my breath away. Really."

I know the feeling. I can't even think straight seeing you at the moment. You are stunning. I adore you, my Nehyta. I always will."

XxxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxxx

They quickly looked in on Jackie with the children. Tony gave him a thumbs up and took their picture with the Doctor's phone. Then took a selfie of him, Genie and Jacob. Jackie assured them she was fine, and not to worry about them.

Genie told them they looked beautiful. Jackie and her were impressed with Rose's necklace the Doctor had given her.

Genie asked them, "Are you going to dance there?"

Rose nodded her head. "Yes, probably."

"Oh, I love to dance." Genie told them.

The Doctor saw the chance and grabbed his phone and started playing a song on it. He handed it to Rose. Rose recognized the song as Van Morrison's 'Brown Eyed Girl.'

"I never pass up an opportunity to dance with a pretty girl. May I have this dance?" he asked Genie.

Genie giggled then allowed him to pick her up and twirl her around the room.

He spoke to Genie as he danced with her. "You know, the first time you ever dance with someone, the song that is played becomes 'your song.' It has to be something special that first time. So, this can be our song. Is that alright? It's one of my favorites."

Genie was laughing. "Sure!"

He was spinning her around like a loon. The sight caused Rose, Jackie and the other children to laugh.

Pete and Howie walked in and stopped in the doorway when they saw the Doctor spinning the little girl around and dancing.

"Well, how about that?" Howie said as he smiled and put his hands on his hips. "That little girl has more love than she can shake a stick at with those two."

Pete laughed under his breath. "That's the truth. I think she'll fit in nicely."

The Doctor laughed with Genie as he dipped her wildly and sang during the chorus. Genie squealed in laughter.

As the song ended, Genie kissed the Doctor on the cheek.

"You are so silly!" she laughed.

He kneeled down. "If you need me and Rose, we're just downstairs. Grand will be with you the entire time. She only has to ring us, if you need us to come back. We'll be back to put you to bed tonight. She has several friends of ours that will probably hang out with you as well. "

Jackie nodded, "Yes, Poltoius and Lewis are going to be with us. Why do our bodyguards have such odd names?"

Genie smiled at him and nodded. It caused the Doctor chuckle at her.

"You are going to have so much fun tonight. My Sara Gene." he smiled at her proudly.

XxxXxxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxx


	47. Chapter 47 - The State Dinner

_A long chapter. And you might spot someone familiar in here. :) Enjoy!_

XxxXxxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxx

Chapter 47 - The State Dinner

There were celebrities and lots of important people downstairs at the State Dinner. The Doctor knew most of the people there from movies, television and such. But, the biggest celebrity there seemed to be Rose. She was greeted by everyone that attended the dinner. Everyone told her how beautiful she was, and how much they enjoyed following her in the media.

The Doctor had to roll his eyes at that. Ugh, the media. He'd be happy when he had moved her to the island where she never had to worry with the gossip rags any longer. They had purposely stopped reading them while they had been on their trip.

As the Doctor told Rose, "I'm not going to waste one moment of my time reading the lies they cook up!"

Rose introduced him to everyone she could. There were famous movie stars, television stars, diplomats, and some weapons developer that the Doctor thought was really impressed with himself.

"Weapons, Rose. Ugh." the Doctor mumbled to her. "And that he is so smug about it." he gritted his teeth.

Rose took his hand.

 _'It's alright. You don't have to be friends with everyone.'_ Rose told him.

And then the strangest conversation of the night probably took place. A man who identified himself as the Dean of Princeton University, and a woman who was the Dean and a professor from Cambridge University introduced themselves to Rose.

The lady spoke. "I'm so thrilled to finally meet you! I enjoyed your paper on your theories in physics so much. I have been trying to get in touch with you for the past few weeks. I've left many messages. Then, everyone thought you were dead. Oh, I'm just so pleased to meet you!"

The Doctor looked the lady curiously. What on earth was she talking about. A paper? Had Rose attended school or something? He couldn't help but notice that both of them were having problems containing their excitement at the opportunity to speak to Rose.

The man spoke. "I know it's just theoretical, but it is such an amazing theory. I mean, Einstein's work was all theoretical as well, wasn't it? And you know, he taught at our fine university!"

The Doctor still wasn't following what they were talking about. But, he smiled at the mention of Albert Einstein. He knew Einstein. They had been on several adventures together. He had always enjoyed talking to his old friend about his theories. Not to mention, sailing! He smiled as the realized that he could now take Genie and Rose sailing on their own private island.

Einstein and the Doctor had spent days sailing when they would get together. They also enjoyed listening to Mozart as Einstein would play his violin. His heart began to feel a bit heavy at the thought that he couldn't get into his TARDIS and go see his friend.

He unconsciously put a lollipop in his mouth.

"Yes, I knew that." Rose agreed as she smiled, startling the Doctor back into her conversation.

The woman smiled and continued to speak. "Well, the reason for my inquiry, was I was wondering if you are presenting on your theories? We'd love to have you come to Cambridge."

"As would we, Miss Tyler!" the man from Princeton.

Rose looked shocked. "I've honestly never given it any thought." She looked back at the Doctor, who was wearing a very confused look on his face.

"I'm so sorry for my rudeness. May I introduce my fiancée, Doctor Johnathon Smith." Rose said as he reached to shake both of the scholars' hands.

"Oh, a Doctor! What sort of Doctor are you, sir?" the lady asked.

"Oh, several different sorts. Mostly astrophysics."

"Astrophysics?" the lady laughed. "I can see what you see in Miss Tyler, then! I imagine you two have a lot to talk about. Her work on Trans-Dimensional Physics is parallel to none. It's like standing in the presence of Albert Einstein with his theories!"

The Doctor was trying to not let the confusion of how they could know about Rose's work on Trans-Dimensional Physics not show on his face. "She is amazing. I completely agree."

The man spoke to Rose again. "We would pay gladly for any speaking engagement you could give us, Miss Tyler. I'd be thrilled if you would like to come teach for us!"

"Teach?!" the Doctor interjected.

The lady from Cambridge University assured Rose, "I'm sure you would rather come to Boston. Our weather is better. Well, most of the year. Ever been to Boston, Doctor Smith?"

The Doctor was trying to keep the surprise out of his voice, "Well, yes, ma'am. The weather is lovely there. I was there in... ummm... December. On a ship." He smiled at the memory of helping toss the crates of tea into the harbor. "Yeah, I'll never forget that." he laughed under this breath.

The Doctor continued, "I tell you what. Rose's secretary has been just distraught over her death. Poor girl is young. It's her first job. Why don't you both contact my security, Michelle? She's amazing and I'm sure she doesn't mind helping Miss Tyler organize her calendar." the Doctor handed them both his card.

"After all, we're usually together anyway. Find me, and you will find her." he smiled like a loon.

The man patted the Doctor on the shoulder. "Well, then! That's the ticket! Thank you, sir! We'll be in touch, Miss Tyler. Congratulations on your engagement! Nice to meet you, Doctor Smith."

The lady smiled. "Yes, Doctor Smith. Thank you so much! I'll be in touch, Miss Tyler! Congratulations to you both!"

They walked away.

The Doctor turned to Rose. "What the hell was that about?"

Rose laughed in embarrassment and patted him on the chest. "I promise, I'll tell you later. You have business cards? What the hell?"

He laughed as he pointed at her. "Don't change the subject, woman."

They made their way to their seats.

The room had been decorated lavishly. Rose had been right, all the men were wearing tuxedos. It didn't make the Doctor feel better at all. He expected the roof to cave in at any moment. But, was trying to remain calm. Rose took his hand and could feel his nervousness.

 _'Sweetheart, calm down.'_ Rose told him in his head.

He looked seriously at her as he rolled the lollipop around in his mouth. _'Rose, I'm over 900 years old. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. What the hell was that about a paper?'_

Rose raised her hands and looked at him. "Ugh! Not going into now. I'll tell you later."

Rose and the Doctor were joined at the table by Jake and Pete. Jake sat down next to the Doctor while Pete kissed Rose on the cheek as he sat down next to her. Howie, Harriet and Caroline sat at the front of the room at a long table with a podium.

Pete, Rose, Jake and the Doctor were joined at the table by the Deputy Director of the CIA, Richard Crowe and his date. And the weapons developer that had irritated the Doctor earlier.

 _'He has to sit with us?'_ the Doctor asked Rose as he grabbed her hand. _'Look at him. He's wearing sunglasses. It's night. Just what in the hell?'_

Rose was trying hard not to laugh at him. _'Stop it. Behave.'_

"So, how's business?" Pete asked the weapons developer. The Doctor hadn't caught his name.

He snapped off his sunglasses. "Not bad at all. How about you, Pete? I hear you are in the medical profession now. Neat little machine that bone, growing thing is."

Pete smiled, "Yes, it's brilliant. It will help a lot of people."

"I'd love to meet whoever dreamed that up. It's amazing."

Pete pointed over to the Doctor. "Well, it's your lucky night. He's sitting right there. Meet, Doctor Johnathon Smith. My business partner and Rose's fiancée."

The weapons developer smacked the table. "Well, hell. It might be your lucky day. Have you guys thought about offering these to the military? I'm sure there is a need for them there."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile. Rose still held his hand under the table.

She teased him in his head. _'Was that a smile?'_

He turned and looked at her. _'Maybe.'_

The weapons developer continued. "See, this is a great start. I personally would find use in something that could make your skin grow back together faster. Like when you get cut or shot. Something like that. Anything like that on the radar for you guys?"

The Doctor smiled, "Well, cuts that aren't too deep wouldn't be a problem, but gun shots and deep wounds would be harder to heal with just one tool. Not to mention the foreign bits that would have to be removed. I mean you can leave some shrapnel or stuff inside a body without it causing a problem, but it's not what you want to do. Besides, there are so many different types of human tissue and each one of them respond a bit differently than the other. Although..." he thought. "Hmmm. I could work around that."

Seeing the gears turning in the Doctor's head, Pete already knew he had worked it out. Pete smiled. "Great idea. Thanks!"

The weapons developer put his sunglasses back on in disgust. "Damn, this man is as smart as me. I should have asked for a percentage before I told you that. Tell you what, I'll let it go. We're all friends here. Want me to help you get in with the military committee?"

Pete shook his head. "Ah, I appreciate that, I do. Thank you. I never pass up someone offering to help me make some money."

"You can never make too much money." the weapons developer said. His cell phone rang. He looked down at it. "Damn that Steve. I told him I was busy tonight."

The Doctor asked him, "You going to answer that?"

"Nah. Friend of mine. Old fashioned. Just got a cell phone. He probably butt dialed me. He keeps doing that."

They all laughed at that.

Richard Crowe had listened to exchange between the men. "What would be nice is a small med kit that our agents could carry with them. I imagine something similar to what you have in mind for a military pack. It could save a lot of lives."

The Doctor asked, "Well, what sort of things do you feel would be needed?"

Richard Crowe, "Well, ever been in a war, Doctor?"

"Yeah." he answered uncomfortability.

"Well, think of things you would have liked to have had to help the men around you." Richard Crowe suggested.

"Good suggestion!" Pete said.

"Interesting." the Doctor agreed.

The weapons developer began again, "So, engaged to Rose Tyler, huh? How did you catch her?"

He looked over at Rose and smiled. "Honestly, I have no idea. Just lucky."

Rose smiled back at him.

"I've never heard of you before. How are you going to deal with living in the public eye? Everyone knows Rose and the Tylers. You seem like a private person."

The Doctor scratched his beard. "Well, that's true. Where I came from, I was rather well known. But since I've been with Rose...no one notices me. It's a nice change, honestly. I just hate it for Rose. I think she gets too much attention."

"Don't we all? I'm on the phone ten times a day about some shit I've said that's gotten on the TV. Don't even get me started on YouTube. Damn technology will be the death of me."

"Now, I heard you were making a prototype of a -" Pete started.

"Nope, scrapped that. Everyone is so scared since the Cyberman invasion, I trashed that project. A PR nightmare for sure." the weapons developer said.

The Doctor couldn't help but notice how smug he was about that statement. "Well, you could always do it and just keep it to yourself as a personal project."

He looked shocked at him. "Yeah, there is always that possibility." he said as he smiled. "Rose, I like this guy. I feel better you turned me down now."

The Doctor turned to look at Rose.

"Don't ask." she demanded.

Someone clanged a glass to get everyone's attention. The room grew quiet.

President Howard Shepherd got up to the podium. The Doctor prepared himself to not understand a word. He hadn't had any alcohol in hours. Rose held his hand again.

 _'Oh, boy. Here we go. Cowboy president.'_ the Doctor complained. _'Let's see which of the apes can understand this crazy language of his.'_

Rose laughed under her breath. _'Oh, this will be good. I can't wait to see your face.'_

The Doctor shook his head as he rolled his eyes at her.

President Howard Shepherd began his speech. "Good evening, everyone. Oh behalf of Caroline and myself, welcome to the White House as we host President Harriet Jones of the People's Republic of Great Britain. This is her first official visit here this year and we are honored to have her. We plan to have a great time tonight, but not too much. Nothing like this soccer game I heard about that occurred this afternoon on the White House lawn."

The crowd laughed. Apparently the soccer game was well known.

Meanwhile, Rose watched the Doctor as he listened. He rested his head on his fist and had a very confused look on his face.

Howie continued. "Of course, this soccer match was started by my precious god son, Tony, who is the son of my dearest friends in the world, Pete and Jackie Tyler. You probably all heard about their recent loss, and I couldn't express to you how happy we were to hear it was a simple case of mistaken identity. Not only is Rose Tyler alive and well, but she returned to us engaged! I would like to congratulate the happy couple!"

Everyone broke into applause to congratulate them.

"I've met her beau, Doctor Johnathon Smith. And, Doctor. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into with these Tyler woman! You have my number. Call me when you need me. That's all I'll say on the matter."

The Doctor laughed along with the rest of the room. Rose looked at him and smiled.

 _'What the hell, Rose? I can understand everything he is saying. I've not been drinking.'_

 _'Newsflash. Neither has he!'_ Rose told him.

The Doctor nearly doubled over in laughter. _'That explains that!'_ He covered his mouth and laughed under his breath until tears formed in his eyes. Jake knew what he was laughing about and joined him.

 _'I can't believe I didn't pick up on that. God, I'm thick!'_ the Doctor laughed at himself.

Howie continued. "I've always said that Great Britain and America are family. Granted, I think America is more like the rebellious teenager. And I hope that our friends from Great Britain have felt welcome there this week with us. Harriet is an amazing woman. She could work on her bowling, though. We've gotten to discuss a lot of topics that both of our countries share interest in. Most namely at the moment, the recent violence against persons who are not of this world. The Cyber Invasion, four years ago, seems to have caused the fear of extraterrestrial beings. Well, let's talk about fear."

"Fear can make a man do things he would have swore he would never have done in his entire life. As our noted President Franklin Roosevelt said so long ago, "There is nothing to fear, but fear itself." It rings true today. "

"Are their aliens around us? Maybe.

"Are they just trying to live their lives and raise their family? Absolutely."

"Every generation has a group of people that are misunderstood. It causes people to become scared. So, they begin to blame their problems on them. Think about that. Think how that has ended in the past. Have we learned anything? This generation, it is people who are refugees seeking a better life where we live. Our next generation, who will be the target?"

"Our country was founded on the principles of freedom. For one and all. We the people. We didn't say 'of earth'. No. We are all trying to get through this life. Together. We all have our own problems. But the fear will not help anyone's problems. It will only create more problems. This violence _must_ stop."

"This situation with this violence and the news of the upcoming marriage really can be shared with the same advice. So, forgive me Doctor Smith and Miss Tyler, as I give you your first bit of marriage advice."

"Let your love be stronger than your hate or anger."

"Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend a little than to break."

"Believe the best rather than the worst. People have a way of living up or down to your opinion of them."

"Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship."

"And above all else, please hand this advice down to your children, and your children's children; The more things change the more they remain the same."

"And to that end, I would like to propose a toast - to the great alliance between the United States and the People's Republic of Great Britain; to my friends President Harriet Jones, Pete and Jackie Tyler, Rose Tyler and Doctor Johnathon Smith. To days to come-"

Howie and Harriet clanged glasses and drank wine. Howie then bent over and kissed Harriet on the cheek.

The room was filled with polite applause.

"Well, I am in a state of complete shock." the Doctor confessed to Jake. "I've never understood that much of what Howie's has said in my life."

Jake patted the Doctor on the back and laughed.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "I almost feel ambushed. I mean, wow."

Pete laughed at the Doctor. "That damn whiskey, huh?"

"Yeah, that damn whiskey. I'll never look at it the same." he rubbed his beard as he laughed in disbelief.

Rose laughed at him. "I told you he spoke normally when he gave speeches back at Camp David."

"You did?" he asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes, you loon. You don't remember?" Rose laughed at him.

"No, love. I don't. I've apparently had too much on my mind. Was that after I drank that damn whiskey?" he asked her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "You are ridiculous." she teased him quietly.

President Harriet Jones stepped up to the podium.

The room became quiet again as Harriet spoke. "Dear friends, Mr. President. Howie and Caroline, all of you gathered here, it is an extraordinary honor for me to be here with you tonight. Thank you so much for the warm welcome you've extended to the People's Republic of Great Britain and our delegation. Mostly made up of the Tyler family."

The room laughed.

"It's been incredible to not just be here on business, but also to be here with family. As you all know, I do not have a family. Pete Tyler and I have known one another for years, and I have become part of their extended family. To Pete's son, Tony, I'm 'Nanna Jones'."

The room laughed with her.

"The news of Rose and Doctor Smith's engagement was a welcomed surprise. But, I'm sure I have one even bigger that I have the distinct pleasure of announcing tonight. But, I'll get to that in a minute."

"Howie and I were able to talk about a lot of things in great depth during our stay here. One major concern with everyone in all parts of the world is healthcare. Pete Tyler and his brilliant partner, Doctor Johnathon Smith, have come up some of the most, well...in terms Americans would understand... _revolutionary_ things that will completely change the way everyone looks at medical care."

"Their machine that helps rebuild and heal broken bones has now been printed in medical journals and used in some hospitals. It was even used on young Tony's broken wrist a few days ago. I saw it myself. A painless, quick way to heal pain."

"Pete and John have also drew up some other plans for devices they plan to start testing this year. They have told me it will be alright to revel that they have plans for a device that will help patients with dementia, headaches, depression, heart disease, asthma, and more."

The room erupted in an applause. Rose turned to look surprised at the Doctor. "Been busy, love?"

He smiled at her, embarrassed. "I've not been able to sleep, lately. I figure I should do something." he reasoned.

The weapons developer looked impressed. "I find I do my best work then."

The Doctor nodded in agreement with him.

Harriet continued, "As amazing at this sounds, we know that we still have a long way to go before they will be available to everyone that will need this technology. But, wow. As Doctor Smith says, 'What a time to be alive'!"

The Doctor smiled as he was being quoted. Rose grabbed his hand and smiled.

"When it comes to security, Howie and I agree that our countries are stronger and the world is safer when we work together. For more than a century, we have joined forces to protect our world. And now that we need to confront this violent extremism, we will continue to stand shoulder to shoulder, until the danger has passed. "

"As Marie Curie stated, 'Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood."

The room applauded.

"And now, my very happy announcement. I was notified two months ago of this news. I rang Pete Tyler and Howie up straight away, and we all mutually decided to hold off on the announcement until later. Rose Tyler had a lot going on when it was announced. She was traveling, doing her work, just being...well... Rose." Harriet smiled and laughed with the rest of the room. "She is really just a brilliant young woman, and it has been my extreme pleasure getting to know her better over these past few years."

"Rose is a rare scientist who does her work for herself. Not anyone else. As a wise man said once, 'Don't climb mountains so that people can see you. Climb mountains so that you can see the world.' That is how I know Rose is, with her work."

"When I first met Doctor Smith, he didn't tell me about how smart he was, or how he was going to change the world with his inventions. I, of course, knew why he couldn't brag about that. Not only is he an extremely modest man, but as he told me himself, he only studies to keep up with Rose."

The Doctor laughed under his breath at that memory.

"Well, Doctor Smith, you probably need to study up some more to keep up with her. I'm sure it will make you feel a lot better to introduce your fiancée as one of this year's Nominees for the Nobel Prize in Physics. "

The room erupted in applause. Rose covered her mouth in shock. The Doctor's mouth fell open. Pete leaned over and kissed Rose on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." Pete told her.

Rose looked at the Doctor. She smiled at the look on his face. It was a mixture of shock, pride and happiness. He shook his head in disbelief as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

He laughed under his breath as he sat back and said quietly. "Oh, yes ma'am. We need to have a chat, later."

Rose was laughing at him.

Harriet continued. "And with that, on behalf of the 36 million Americans, I propose a toast to the President, to the First Lady, and to the people of the United States of America. Cheers."

Harriet and Howie clanged glasses and drank.

Rose and the Doctor turned back around to face the table. They looked at one another.

"Really, Rose?" the Doctor said in disbelief. He was smiling like a loon. "Has this been the craziest day, or what?"

Richard Crowe offered his congratulations to Rose, Pete and the Doctor.

Jake came over and kissed Rose on the cheek. "I didn't know about it, but I'm not even surprised." he told her.

The weapons developer congratulated Rose and said, "Damn. Now I can brag that I asked out a Nobel Prize nominee."

Rose pointed at him. "And you can tell people you were turned down for a date by her as well. Include that in your story, playboy."

He shrugged his shoulders as her. "Ah. If that part comes up. I get fuzzy on the details sometimes." he smiled as he looked at Rose as if she was a piece of meat.

The Doctor was so confused. So many revelations in such a short period of time. And he had no idea how half of them had even happened. He felt as though his head was spinning. He did know he unbelieveability proud of his Rose. She was brilliant, and it had smacked him in the face tonight about _how_ brilliant she really was. He couldn't wait to get her alone and get the full story on what had even happened with her work. Why did everyone know about it?

And what was the story with this irritating weapons developer? He didn't even want to know his name. The way he looked at Rose made him want to hit him. He would have to stay away from him after he had some of that damn whiskey. He knew it was probably going to make a reappearance that night.

Pete leaned back to talk to the Doctor behind Rose. "Sorry, I couldn't tell you Doctor. I was worried you would find out, after our...ugh...conversation about senses."

The Doctor remembered that he had convinced Pete that he knew when people were keeping things from him, and laughed. "Don't worry about it, Pete. We're good."

All through the first course, people kept coming over to congratulate Rose on her nomination. They also congratulated her and the Doctor on their engagement, and many people were curious about Pete and the Doctor's healthcare inventions. Many of them just stating that they would have to talk to them later that evening about it.

The second course was served and wine was poured. Jake poked at it with his fork and said, "Doc, what is this?"

"Posh food, Jake. Just eat it. It doesn't bite." the Doctor assured him.

The weapons developer laughed at his response. "Jake, it's Roasted Apricot Galette with Appalachian Cheese, Heirloom Lettuces, and Pine Nut Crisps. Served with a Peane Chardonnay 'Sebastiano' from 2013."

Jake and the Doctor looked surprised at him.

"Stop it." Rose laughed at the man.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I can't help it. It's a sickness. I grew up eating fancy crap like this all the time. You start to recognize it. I bet our main course is lamb chops. Anyone want to lay money down on it?"

Pete laughed under his breath. "Yeah, I'll have a piece of that. Howie hates lamb. I doubt that's what it is."

Jake, the Doctor and Pete tossed money down on the table.

"You in Richard?" Pete asked the Deputy Director of the CIA.

Richard turned to look at his date. "I always manage to find this table." He opened his wallet and tossed some money down.

The weapons developer tossed his cash on top of theirs. He slid over a vase of flowers that sat in the middle of the table, picked it up and put the money under it.

He pointed at Rose. "Okay, Rose is in charge of the cash. She will settle it all up."

Rose laughed under her breath and shook her head. "You are such an idiot. Alright."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and kissed it. Then turned his head to his other side to look at Jake. He asked him quietly, "Do you have a sidearm I can borrow for playboy over here? Just for a second? It will only take a second."

Jake laughed under his breath. "Damn, Doc. Relax. He can't do anything in here."

The Doctor shook his head and gritted his teeth. This man got under his skin like no one ever had before.

The main course was served. Rose asked the waiter to tell them what it was to make the bet fair.

"Yes, ma'am. This is Baby Lamb Chops with Yukon Potato Dauphinoise and Fricassee of Spring Vegetables. Complemented with Cliff Lede 'High Fidelity' from 2012." the waiter told them.

Playboy tossed his hands up and smiled. "Told ya! I'm just that damn good."

Rose took the money out and handed it to him.

Jake turned to the Doctor who was watching the playboy with his arms crossed.

Jake asked. "Now, how did he do that?"

The Doctor rubbed his beard, deep in thought. "I'm not sure. I'll figure it out though."

The playboy was enjoying the fact he was irritating the Doctor so much. The Doctor was trying not to let it show, but it was growing more difficult in each moment.

Pete checked his phone and smiled. He handed it to Rose to look at a picture of the children eating ice cream with huge smiles on their faces. Rose handed the phone to the Doctor, who put on his glasses to see the screen better. His annoyance was erased in that moment knowing that Genie was happy and smiling with the other two children upstairs. He turned the phone to show Jake.

"Now, that warms the heart." Jake said.

They handed the phone back down the table to Pete, who put it back in his pocket. The Doctor took his glasses back into his pocket as he continued to eat his dinner.

Richard Crowe, who had been mostly quiet this entire time, asked the Doctor. "So, Doctor Smith. Read the classics?"

The Doctor looked up at him and nodded. "Yes. I do enjoy them. And you?"

"Ah, some of them. Some of them, I just find long."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with that. But, you have to realize that some of those books were written during a time when you were paid by the amount of words you had in your book. The Secret Garden is that way. Why else do you think it takes two chapters to find a key?" the Doctor complained.

Richard Crowe laughed. "I've not read that one. Good to know."

Rose spoke, "I love the classics. Mostly Charles Dickens."

"Now, I didn't know that about you, Rose." the playboy admitted. "I like Charles Dickens, too."

The Doctor asked him skeptically, "Really? Which one is your favorite?"

He really doubted this man even had heard of Dickens. He was just using it to talk to his Rose.

"Definitely, the 'Mystery of Edwin Drood'. That was just weird. Ghosts in a funeral parlor coming out of the gas flames. Just, strange."

The Doctor and Rose laughed quietly at one another.

The playboy looked up from his plate in surprise. "What? You didn't think it was strange? A bit over the top?"

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "Oh, who knows where he got these ideas. It's one of my favorites though."

The playboy looked to his side at Richard, "Have you read that one? It's weird. Not like his other ones. It's rather...I don't know...dark. Like Edgar Allan Poe or something."

Richard nodded his head. "Yeah, I know what you are talking about. It's just not his normal writing."

Pete was scratching his chin at the conversation. He was sure there was a lot more to this than a simple book being discussed.

"Well, what was so weird about it to you?" Pete asked the playboy.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, for one thing. These gas/ghost creatures took over the dead bodies and reanimated them. The dead body just got up and walked around like a zombie. The book said there was a glow around their face. Now, how did someone not notice that as they walked to the theatre in 1869? Answer me that."

The Doctor looked surprised. "Maybe because it was night?"

"Ah, phhh... nah. It was glowing! You could see it better in the night! Not to mention it was snowing! Wouldn't the snow reflect the glow?" Said the playboy.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Was it snowing? I don't remember."

Rose shook her head. "I don't know. I think it had snowed earlier, but it had stopped."

"Yeah, I think you're right." the Doctor agreed.

The playboy continued. "But, I love the girl in that story. She sounds so hot."

The Doctor didn't want to ask, but he did before he could stop himself. "The servant girl? Gwyneth?"

The playboy shook his head. "No, the other one. The one that the funeral home director, Sneed, kidnapped. What was her name?"

"Lily." Pete helped.

"Yes!" the playboy agreed as he continued to eat. "I remember it was a type of flower."

Yeah, leave it to Charles Dickens to not be too original with names. Rose. Lily. He saw what he had done there.

The Doctor brought both of his hands up to his hair to rub his head. It sent his hair in every direction. Rose saw his frustration. She quickly grabbed his hand. He looked at her seriously.

 _'Are you alright? You look like you are about to lash out.'_

 _'No, ma'am. I'm good.'_

He couldn't look at her. He was gritting his teeth.

Rose could feel his emotions now that she held his hand. _'Why, my Doctor. You are so damn jealous!'_

He looked at her. _'No, I'm not!'_

She laughed at him. _'I can feel it. You are so angry at him.'_

He still had his other hand in his hair _. 'Rose, he's so annoying. Flirting with you right here in front of me. I've never wanted to hit anyone so much in my life.'_

 _'Except Thomas.'_ she reminded him.

 _'That's who that empty chair could have been for! Sit them both together so I could have a go at them at once!'_

 _'Doctor! This isn't like you. Do we need to take a quick walk? Let you calm down?'_ she asked him.

He looked at her. _'That wouldn't be considered rude?'_

 _'Less rude than you punching this guy. Come on. Let's take a little walk in the hallway. Let you get cooled down.'_ Rose told him.

Rose and the Doctor stood up. All of the men stood up at the table.

Rose spoke, "Excuse us for a moment."

Pete asked her. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just need a little air. We'll be back before dessert." Rose told them.

Rose and the Doctor walked out of the huge dining room and into the marble hallway. It was mostly empty. There was just a few Secret Service members there. The Doctor felt instantly better being away from the playboy. Rose could feel his relief.

"My God, I've never seen you so keyed up. I honestly think you would have probably hit him."

He shook his head. "No, Rose. I can behave myself. Don't worry about me. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. It's never nothing with you."

He took her hand as they walked down the hallway of the White House.

"Ugh... no sweetheart, I'm sorry. It's just... ugh. I don't know."

Rose stopped him and took his other hand in hers. "It's what?"

"I don't know. I believe even Brigadier would tell me I was acting pretty damned stupid at the moment. And he would have already shot that guy!" he didn't look at her.

Rose looked confused, "Who's Brigadier?"

He looked at her and waved his hand. "Ah, forget it. Nevermind. Forget I said anything. Ugh."

Rose took her hand and lay it on his cheek. She could feel his annoyance more than anything. She leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. She ran her hands through his hair as she snogged him, right there in the White House hallway. She didn't care if anyone saw. She kissed him until she felt his annoyance turn into love and lust.

When she leaned back to look at his face, she laughed. He had the funniest look of surprise on his face.

"Umm... Rose. Ummm...I'm not complaining. It's not that. It's just, really? We're in the White House at a State Dinner for heaven's sake, woman!" he whispered to her.

"Feel better?" Rose smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth.

"Oh, damn you are a mean vixen." he told her. "Hang on a bit." He looked around wildly.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a nearby door. He used his sonic screwdriver to unlock it and stepped inside. It was a small office. It was empty and the lights were out. He closed the door behind them and used the sonic to lock it again.

"What are you on about?" Rose asked him as he crashed his mouth into hers. She could taste the wine he had been drinking as his tongue played in her mouth. He kneeled down slowly into the floor as he unzipped her dress and removed it gently. He lay it next to them. He then lay her down on the carpeted floor and lay down on top of her.

Rose unbuttoned his trousers. She immediately realized why he had found the closest empty room he could. Apparently, he had really enjoyed that kiss she had given him.

He was lost in kissing her. She could feel his enthusiasm and lust. He seemed to have no other thought in his mind but her and her pleasure. She slid his trousers down and pants to liberate his swollen member.

He pulled her knickers down and thrust inside of her immediately. She wrapped her legs around his back as she fought back a very loud moan.

He kissed her neck and sucked her earlobe as she nearly screamed from the bliss.

He snapped his head up and exclaimed, "Oh shit! I'm sorry, I didn't think about that."

"What?!" She told him, as he rolled her over and encouraged her to continue the movement that was giving them both so much satisfaction. He ran his hands down her back, gently.

She leaned down to kiss him as he spoke to her in a strange language as his eyes rolled back into his head.

 _'What are you even saying?'_

He laughed under her kisses.

 _'Am I talking crazy, again?'_ he asked her.

 _'Oh yes. How do you not recognize you are doing that?'_

 _'I'm a bit occupied at the moment.'_ he smiled at her.

She raised up and smiled at him. "I'll occupy you for a minute. "

She wrapped her hair up. "Here, hold my hair so it doesn't get in my way."

He put his hand around her small bun of hair she had gathered up.

She raised up and took his length into her hand. She moved down to his waist and took him into her mouth and sucked.

He moaned and started saying something in that strange language again. He held her hair as her tongue danced around his tip. She then pressed down on him, driving him as deep as she could take him into her mouth. She could tell he was close, so she sucked to make him talk crazy a bit more. She was rewarded with a gush in her mouth, which she quickly swallowed. As her mouth left him, she licked from the bottom to the tip. It made him laugh.

"That tickles like you wouldn't believe." he told her as she lay down on top of him.

"Are you feeling better now. Not going to punch someone?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, and I wasn't going to punch anyone. I can behave myself. I didn't live this long by being stupid."

Rose kissed him and raised up. "We need to get back. Help me find my knickers."

He lay in the floor and pulled his pants and trousers back on as he rolled around to see if he find her undergarment. He stood up and tucked his shirt back into his trousers as she put back on her dress.

"Here, zip me back up. Do you see them anywhere?" Rose asked him.

He laughed under his breath as he zipped back up her dress.

"I really don't sweetheart. I have no idea where they are."

Rose turned to look at his face. He was laughing hysterically.

"You are so full of shit." Rose demanded.

He could barely speak from laughing so hard.

"I'm not... I'm not kidding. My darling. I don't know where they are." He was wiping tears out of his eyes.

She laughed at him. "You are ridiculous. Did you do something with them?"

A look of shock came over his face. He put his hands on his hips as he looked at her. "Why Rose Tyler, are you suggesting that I would do something inappropriate with your knickers?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. She nodded as she told him seriously. "I know you too well, old man. That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

He playfully smiled at her, "I don't know what you could be talking about. We need to get back to this State Dinner, Miss Nobel Prize Nominee. What the hell is that all about, anyway?"

She tossed up both of her hands at him. "Ugh. I'll tell you, just not now. Story for later."

He laughed at how annoyed she sounded.

"Hang on, come here a minute." he told her. He turned her around and dusted off her back. He then leaned down to kiss it. He ran his fingers through her hair to help her get put back together.

She looked confused at him. "What are you doing?"

"I wasn't thinking when we first started and had you on the carpet. I wanted to make sure I didn't scratch up your back. You'd be able to see it in this dress, and I don't want you to have to answer awkward questions."

"Rug burn on my back?" she smiled.

He nodded his head as he smiled and blushed. "Yeah, that's what's it called here."

"Sounds like I've had a shag in a closet by a professional." she teased him.

He rubbed his hand through his hair as a smile overtook his face. "Only the best for my Rose!"

She smiled at him.

"Okay, check the door. You hear better than I do." Rose told him.

He leaned against the door and listened. Satisfied, he nodded and opened it for Rose. As she walked out the door, he bent over quickly and grabbed her knickers he spotted on the floor. He put them in his pocket as he closed the door behind them.


	48. Chapter 48 - Dancing

XxxXxxXxxXxXXxxxXx

Chapter 48 - Dancing

They came back into the dining room. All of the men at the table stood up as Rose sat down, then the rest of the men sat down as well.

"You just made it in time for dessert." Jake told him.

Playboy told them, "Yes. This would be Maple Pecan Cake with Cocoa Nib Wafer, with Butterscotch Swirl ice cream. Complemented well with Chateau Chantal Ice Wine from 2013."

It made the Doctor grit his teeth again. Rose noticed and put her hand on the Doctor's thigh.

"I bet this is the ice cream the kids are having upstairs." Rose told him.

"Yeah. You're probably right." the Doctor agreed as he calmed down at the thought. "Gosh, they are going to be on a sugar high."

Pete leaned up, "Jackie sent another text, they are at the pool. And as it turns out, everyone can swim. They are having a blast."

The Doctor and Rose smiled at one another.

"Swimming, huh?" the playboy said. "I didn't know the White House had a pool."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't either. Apparently it does."

One of the Secret Service members came over and whispered something in Jake's ear. Jake turned to the Doctor and motioned for him to join him for a moment.

"Rose, I'll be right back." he told her as he patted her leg.

Jake and the Doctor followed the Secret Service man out into the hallway and were joined by Shakes, John, and two other Quauhtin.

The Secret Service member spoke. "There is an active shooter about two miles from here. There might be more than one. The military is on it, but it is still a dangerous situation. Protocol is to notify your head of security in an event."

The Doctor nodded. He had tried to warn Rose about the damn tux.

"Do we need to send anyone?" Jake asked.

"No, sir. It is contained. It's just that we have to make you aware of the situation."

"Contained? It doesn't sound contained. It doesn't sound like you even know how many people are involved." the Doctor told him.

"As I get more information, I will update you. If the situation moves another half mile, we have to move the Presidents, the family, and the delegation into the bunker."

The Doctor looked at Shakes. "The children are alright?"

"Yes, sir." Shakes told him.

"Get me another couple of guys for the kids, and just keep us updated. Notify Shakes or Jake. Either one. Rose will know something is wrong if I know it, and I want her to enjoy her evening. If we need to move the children, tell me first. I don't want them to be scared, that will have to be handled delicately. I don't trust anyone but myself with that. Alright?"

"Yes, sir. We're going to go ahead and announce everyone to head into the East Room to get everyone closer to the bunker if it's needed."

The Doctor rubbed his head and nodded in agreement.

They broke up their meeting, and the Doctor returned to the table with Jake.

"Everything alright?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, just protocol stuff." Jake said.

The playboy asked, "Getting yelled at about something, huh?"

Rose took his hand. _'What is it?'_

He looked at her and smiled. _'It was the craziest thing, Rose. Something about someone finding knickers in an office. I don't know.'_

Rose rolled her eyes at him and laughed. _'You better be kidding me.'_

Someone rang a bell and announced it was time to move into the East Room, or the ballroom as some people called it. Rose held the Doctor's arm as they walked into the ballroom. The Doctor looked around and mumbled, "Wow. They kept these old Victorian chandeliers after all of these years."

"What?" Rose asked him.

"Well, some places you go never change. Abigail Adams used to hang laundry up in here. It has all of these windows see. Latrobe, the architect, and Thomas Jefferson wanted more windows in here. But after they drew it up, it looked like a green house. So, they just went with these. And this painting over there, Rose. It's the famous Lansdowne portrait. It was painted by Gilbert Stuart in 1797. It was rescued from the fire in 1814, and put right back in here after they rebuilt the White House. Originally, Jefferson called this the 'Throne Room', but that didn't go over well with Congress. They painted 38 chairs gold and black and just put them in here to try to avoid a palace look."

Pete was standing next to the Doctor. "Wow. I didn't know any of that."

The Doctor looked at Pete and nodded. "Oh yes. Lots of important stuff happened in this room. Funerals, weddings, a séance, Eisenhower took the presidential oath of office in here, the Civil Rights Act of 1964 was signed here as well. Nixon gave his farewell speech here, too. Lots of stuff, Pete. Lots of history!"

Pete looked impressed.

President Shepherd walked out to the middle of the room with Caroline Shepherd. Someone rang a bell to get everyone's attention.

"And now for my favorite part of the night. The dancing!" Howie declared.

Everyone applauded and cheered.

"That's what our State Dinners are known for. Dancing and having a great time. The bar is open! Don't get too rowdy, and let's all have a good time."

"Our music has been selected by my beautiful wife, Caroline and our precious Rose Tyler. But, as you know, I have to start any dance with _our song_ , Caroline. I don't know what you were thinking, not putting it on the list." he playfully fussed at her.

Caroline laughed and shook her head.

He leaned pointed over to the DJ and said, "Play it! Let's get this shin-dig started!"

The song started. Rose had never heard it before, but it was very clear to her it was a country song. She looked back at the Doctor who was singing along to it and smiling. Several people joined Howie and Caroline on the dance floor.

"Oh, I love this song!" he smiled at Rose. "Do you know this one?"

Rose shook her head at him and laughed. "No! Sounds terrible! You listen to this?"

"Yeah! It's David Allan Coe's song. 'You Never Even Called Me By My Name'. Sortof works for me, doesn't it?" he smiled at her.

He took her in his arms and started dancing with her out on the dance floor.

Rose laughed as she quietly told him, "I never call you by your name because I don't know your name, goofball."

He laughed at her and said, "And funny thing is, you still won't be able to once you do know it. I'll explain it later. This is the best part of the song!"

Rose couldn't stop laughing at the disbelief that the Doctor was singing along with such a terrible song. But, she never missed an opportunity to dance with her Doctor. He probably sang the chorus even louder than Howie did.

"Oh my god, this song is terrible. What was that you talked about? 'Cruel and unusual punishment'?"

He dipped her and sang, "Darling." along with the song.

Rose laughed. "Oh, this is bad."

He laughed at her, "Me thinks the lady protests too much!"

"Did he say his Momma got hit by a train? This song is terrible!" Rose laughed as she continued to dance with the Doctor.

"It's the perfect Country and Western song, Rose!" the Doctor teased her.

The song ended, and Nick Jonas' song 'Levels' started playing.

Rose lifted her hands in the air. "Now this is a song!"

"I don't know this one." the Doctor told her as he continued to dance with her.

"You mean I found a song you don't know!?" Rose laughed.

He twirled her around, "Well, wait. No, I have heard this one."

He pulled her in close when the song got quiet and kissed her quickly, then spun her back out.

When the song ended, they went to get a drink. Howie was at the long bar. "Well, there he is! Hey there Doc'! You and Rose look good out there cutting a rug! Want some whiskey?"

The Doctor looked at Rose. "I don't know. Should I have the damn whiskey, tonight? Tux and damn whiskey? What do you think, Rose?"

"Totally up to you. I'll have some wine, please Howie."

Pete came over to the bar, "Are you the bartender again, Howie?"

"Yeah. Get your ass in here and help me!" Howie yelled at Pete.

"Sure! As soon as I grab a dance from Rose. Is that alright, Doctor?" Pete asked.

The Doctor already had two shots of whiskey. "Totally up to Rose."

Rose went back out on the dance floor with Pete. Jake sat down next to the Doctor. "Is this the damn whiskey?"

"Yes. Have some." the Doctor said as he poured Jake a shot and they drank together.

"Well, Thomas isn't here, so we might be alright giving this to you."

"Rose was concerned about me punching out the playboy. That's why she took me out in the hallway." the Doctor confessed as he had another shot.

"I can see that. I was preparing myself to jump in between you two." Jake told him.

"He asked her out? Did I hear that right?"

"Several times, my friend!" the playboy said as he took a drink behind him. "Don't worry. She wouldn't give me the time of day. I doubt she'd even agree to a dance with me. She never has before. In fact, I've never seen her dance with anyone. I've honestly never even seen her smile. You are to be commended for whatever you have done that has made her so happy, Doctor Smith. She's a completely different person that the one I knew."

The Doctor looked over at Rose. His heart ached as he heard how she had been during the time she had been without him. He already knew it, of course, but this just confirmed how unhappy she would be without him again. He grew angry at the rubbish human body that was failing him. He shook it off and decided he just couldn't think about that right now.

The Doctor smiled at his own embarrassment.

The playboy smiled. "I'm not going to steal your girl. Don't worry about it. I have one of my own. She's stuck in New York tonight, and couldn't come out. She's pissed about it. She wanted to see Rose. Did she do something to her hair?"

"Yeah, she changed it." the Doctor said.

"Umm...I like it." the playboy said. He looked over the Doctor, "What 'cha drinking there cold cheese?"

"Whiskey. I probably need to switch to something else, or they will have to carry me out of there." the Doctor confessed.

"I got 'cha. Don't worry. Hey Howie. Three martinis. Make the Doc's dirty will ya?"

Howie made the drinks and put them up on the bar for them, then was busy making another drink for someone else.

The playboy toasted with the Doctor and Jake. "A president that tends bar. What every country needs, huh?" They all laughed and drank.

The playboy continued to talk to them. "See, I'm just fascinated by you, Doctor Smith. Someone so smart, just now coming to light with all of these inventions. Just one right after another one. Brilliant stuff. Did you get stuck by lighting or something?"

The Doctor looked at him, "Yeah, a lightning bolt of knowledge from Mount Olympus struck me in the head."

"I mean, no offense, it's just weird." he said as he tossed his hand up in defense. "Do you come to New York anytime?"

He looked at him, "Yeah, we were just there a couple of days ago. Caught a Broadway show."

"Hamlet, huh? You strike me as a "Heminges and Condell man."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head. His hand automatically went into his hair as he gritted his teeth.

Jake saw his reaction. He stepped in between the playboy and the Doctor. He quickly poured both of the men another whiskey and handed to them.

The playboy continued. "You should drop by my place next time you are in town. Come check out my R&D there in New York. I'm telling you, it's Candyland. You'd love it. Speaking of which, I need to get back there if I'm going to see my girl before she's off tomorrow for something. I can't even remember what. Tell Rose I said that it was nice to see her again."

"It was nice to meet you." the Doctor said.

The playboy laughed, "Don't lie, it wasn't. But, I'll see you again sometime and it will be better now that you know I'm not after your girl. I'd hug her bye, but don't want to risk an upper-cut. I hear you have a mean one."

The Doctor laughed under his breath. How did he know about him punching out Thomas?

Rose walked up as the Doctor laughed and shook the playboy's hand. "Thanks, I'll be in touch. Wait a minute. How did you know what food they served us?"

He was already walking away. "Trade secret. Won't tell." he yelled over his shoulder as he left.

Howie looked at the Doctor from behind the bar. "What do you mean what food they served?"

Jake told Howie. "He told us, in great detail, what each course was. Even the year of the wine."

The Doctor continued. "Yeah, he even made a bet with us that they would serve lamb. Pete said you hated it and was sure they wouldn't. So, he made off with at least $200 of my money."

Howie roared in laughter. "Pete! How much money did you lose in that bet?"

"$500." Pete said. "Richard Crowe tossed in $100."

Howie was laughing hysterically.

What did Howie know that he wasn't telling?

Howie looked at all of them. "Well, he had an ace in the hole."

The Doctor tossed his hands up. "Well, Howie's ape language is back now! I don't understand. What is an ace in a hole?"

"This you addle-headed idiot." Howie slapped a program for the State Dinner on the bar. He turned to page four which had everything listed on it that they were being served. Even down to the year of the wine."

"Oh, the hell." Pete laughed.

"We got played." Jake said.

"Damn it. That was clever." the Doctor admitted. He couldn't help but smile.

"Have you drank too much to come dance?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Never, sweetheart. Let's dance all night if you want to." he said as he took her hands in his and took her back out to the dance floor. They were now playing 'Get Lucky' by Daft Punk.

"Yeah, I know someone who got lucky in an office at the White House about 43 minutes ago. " the Doctor teased Rose as he danced with her.

"And I still think you know what happened to my-"

"I'll never tell. No ma'am." he told her.

The song changed into the Romantics 'Talking in Your Sleep'.

"I love this music, Rose. You and Caroline did a wonderful job picking these out." the Doctor told her.

"Have you heard any that you didn't know?"

"No. I did warn you that would be a hard thing to find. This song makes me wonder though, do I talk in my sleep?"

Rose looked at him funny, "Sometimes. But, I can't understand what you say."

"Hmmm. Interesting."

The song changed to Gary Jules', 'Mad World.'

"Oh, good a slow song. I needed a break." Rose told the Doctor. He pulled her in close to dance.

After the first chorus, Rose asked him, "Do you dream about dying? Is that the reason you talk about it so much lately?"

He sighed as he held her. "No sweetheart. I thought I had months left, that was the reason I talked about it. But, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She leaned back and looked at him, "But, you've started bringing it up again. What's going on? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

She could feel his absentmindedness. His joy, and his worry.

"Oh, shit. I believe I might be caught finally."

" I knew something was going on." Rose told him. Was he finally going to tell her?

"Damn, woman. Nothing gets past you. A regular Sherlock Holmes you are!" he complained.

"Out with it old man." Rose told him.

"I don't think you want me to tell you this on the dance floor where someone can hear it my dear."

They continued to dance slowly.

"Then, whisper it in my ear. Or tell me in that other way."

"Nah. You don't want me to tell you that here. It will embarrass you." he shook his head.

"I _do_ want you to tell me. Just tell me!"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." she demanded.

He cupped her face with his hands and snogged her right there in the middle of the dance floor. They both stopped dancing, not caring who saw them. As he kissed her, spoke in her head.

 _'Okay, the big secret Rose Tyler is that you are right. I did know where your knickers went. I have them in my pocket and you can't them back until you tell me about this damn paper.'_

She leaned back and laughed at him. "You are such an idiot! I can't believe you!"

He laughed at her hysterically. He took her hand and they went back over to the bar. Rose had some wine and the Doctor drank some more of the damn whiskey. Rose sat on a barstool and crossed her legs. The Doctor looked at her and rubbed his beard. Now that he had teased her with it, he couldn't keep her lack of knickers off his mind. Especially, with her sitting right there in front of him without any on. His brain started to short out. She saw him looking at her and smiled at him.

"Oh, I know what's on your mind. You did that to yourself." she laughed at him.

He ran his hands through his hair. "Oh, geez. I need a drink. Howie! What else you got besides this damn whiskey?"

Howie was digging around under the bar. Pete said, "I can make you a Harvey Wallbanger!"

"A Harvey Wallbanger?!" the Doctor said as he laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

Rose laughed at him.

"Yes, Pete. Make me two, please." he said as he continued to laugh.

"What's the deal with a Harvey Wallbanger?" Rose asked him.

Pete handed him the two drinks. And he handed one to Rose. "Remind me to tell you a story about Donna offering me a Harvey Wallbanger. It made me think of that."

Rose raised her glass. "To Donna - "

He smiled, "Indeed! To Donna Noble!"

They drank and then the Doctor asked Pete. "Hear anything about the children?"

He raised up and took his phone out to show them all sitting in the White House theatre. "Jackie said they had just started watching the movie. So, she'll put them all to bed afterwards."

"Here, let me see that phone." the Doctor held out his hand.

"Rose, I'm going to have Jackie text me when she's putting the children to sleep. I think we should be there. Especially for this first night." the Doctor told her.

"I agree." Rose told him.

"Cheers, Pete! I have about an hour to dance with Rose before I have to be upstairs." he handed him back his phone.

"Ah, this will be over in an hour. Then there's the after party. Howie, Jake and me are going to drink up any whiskey that is left over." Pete told him.

"Well, hell. Hide some back there, then." he said as he laughed.


	49. Chapter 49 - Gold Smoke

*** Shout-out to David and his crew! Thank you for reading this story! Lots of exciting things to come!

Remember, I have a playlist of music on Spotify under "bendermom FH Soundtrack". Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!

XXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxx

Chapter 49 - Gold Smoke

Rose and the Doctor danced and laughed for the next hour. Rose also danced with several other guests while the Doctor drank at the bar and watched her. He was sure her feet had to be about done. He hated her wearing heals, but loved how she looked in them. Her knickers in his pocket had been on his mind all night. She laughed at the self torture he was enduring. Howie had teased him about drinking with a lollipop in his mouth.

Jake came over and told him that the situation with the active shooter had reached an end. Jake and Shakes went with some Secret Service guys to help question the suspects. The Doctor was glad he wasn't asked to go. His temper had been worse than he could ever remember that night, he knew he had drank way too much of the damn whiskey. Plus, the matter remained of Rose's knickers that needed to be resolved. Even though the danger seemed to have passed, he still didn't trust the tux.

He looked at his watch, and decided they had time for one more dance before they needed to go upstairs. He walked over to the dance floor, and cut in with Rose dancing with some movie star, just as 'Electric Love' by BORNS started to play.

He was smiling like a loon at her. "This has been so much fun tonight. Let's finish this dance and then go upstairs. Would that be alright?"

Rose groaned. "We could leave now if you want. My feet are done." she confessed to him.

He took her hand and walked her off the dance floor. He tossed his hand up at Howie and Pete as they left the room. As soon as they got into the hallway, the Doctor stopped and took Rose's shoes off of her feet.

"I love how you look in them, but I really wish you wouldn't wear heals, dear. They are so bad for your feet." he complained.

He picked up her shoes, took her hand and walked with her back upstairs.

"Gosh, my feet agree with you." she giggled at him.

He turned back to her and smiled.

When they got back upstairs, Rose asked him, "Well, I thought Mum would be back with the children by now."

The Doctor opened the door to their room for her. "Nah, we have about 45 minutes to an hour before they show up. The movie is still going."

He closed the door behind them as they walked into the room.

"How do you know that?" Rose asked him.

"I'm a Time Lord! We've been dancing for an hour, the movie is 135 minutes. I'm thinking it might take 15 minutes to walk up here... well. Actually, you don't have to be a Time Lord to figure this out, Rose. It's simple maths." He told her as he took off his jacket and tie.

"Why are we back up here so early, then?" Rose asked him.

He smiled at her as he took her in his arms. "Oh, Rose. I'm going to have to teach you how to be a parent. Rule one is: Take time for yourself. I figured we come upstairs and get changed and relax before the children all come back."

She smiled at him. "That does make sense."

"Not to mention, I'm so done with this tux! I can't believe you made me wear this damn thing!" he fussed as he walked towards the bedroom, taking off the shirt and trousers. He was so animated about it that it Rose started laughing at him.

She walked into the bedroom and watched him throw the tux in the floor. He was standing next to the bed in just his t-shirt and pants. She leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms.

"There! Damn tux! I'm done with that, now! Ha!" he declared as he tossed it in the corner of the room.

"How much have you had to drink?" Rose laughed at him.

He looked up at her seriously and ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, I won't deny it. I need to sober up before the kids come back up here. That damn whiskey."

Rose walked over to him and took his hand. She could feel his extreme absentmindedness. It was worse than she had ever felt from him.

"You are properly drunk. I can feel it." she told him.

He put his hands on his hips. "Phhhh...You can't tell that. I used to be an empath, woman. I know when you are joshing me."

"Oh, believe me. I can." she assured him.

He collapsed on the bed and put his hands on his face. "The room is spinning, Rose. Will I never learn with that damn whiskey?"

"I think you must like it."

"It helps me relax. Lately, I feel tense all of the time. My muscles hurt in my entire body. Alcohol seems to help take that edge off. But, I really think that I'm more human than Time Lord with that. I've never experienced intoxication like this before."

"Are you alright? Why are so you so tense?" Rose asked him as she sat next to him on the bed.

He lay his arm on his face and sighed. "Maybe tense isn't the right word. I feel... I don't know. I don't know if there is a word. English is such a limited language, Rose."

"I'm confused. Are you alright with me?" Rose asked him.

He sprang up and took her face in his hands. "Sweetheart, don't ever worry about that. I love you more than I can even tell you. You mean more to me than anything. It's not anything going on with you. I swear. You believe me, right?"

Her look softened, "Of course I do. But you understand why I had to ask."

"Yeah, I do. Don't ever worry about that. Remember, I'm just a daft old man who's mouth gets away from him sometimes. Especially when I've been in that damn whiskey."

She smiled and turned her back to him. "Here, unzip this dress for me."

He raised up and unzipped her dress for her.

"We need to have a talk about this Nobel Prize thing, woman. What in the hell? A paper?"

Rose laughed at him as she removed her dress and climbed into the bed on top of him. He raised up and unfastened her bra as he ran his hands down her nude body.

"If I tell you about that now, are you going to remember it later?" she teased him.

He laughed at her. "Yeah, you're right. Story for a more sober moment."

She leaned down to kiss him. "I promise I will explain."

He kissed her passionately. He rolled her over and lay on top of her. He remembered when they had first made love and he could feel what she was feeling. He missed it so much his heart began to ache. He raised up and looked at her. "I hate that I can't feel your emotions anymore."

And then Rose felt him become angry. He rolled back over on his back and rubbed his face.

"I hate this rubbish, human body! I hate that it will die and I'll have to leave you! Sweetheart, I can't leave you!"

Rose had never seen him like this. He looked like he was in so much pain. He just lay there beside her, rubbing his face.

She raised up, took his hands off of his face to see that he had tears in his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong?" she asked him softly.

He looked at her and shook his head. "No." he told her seriously.

She had known something was wrong. Him saying no just confirmed it.

She rubbed his chest. "I love you so much. I don't want you to hurt. You look like you are in so much pain. I can feel how uncomfortable you are."

He looked away from her and rubbed his hand through his hair. She knew he had closed down. She wasn't getting any information out of him.

She continued. "Sweetheart, look at me." She put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"I'm not going to push this. I know you are a very private person. But, know that you can talk to me about anything. I promise I won't see you any differently."

He had a tear roll out of his eye. He shook his head and looked back at the ceiling.

She wiped the tears from his eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

He spoke quietly to her. "You are the only relief I have. When I am with you, I'm so happy. You have made me so happy, Rose."

He rubbed his face and took a deep breath. "I'm so full of anger. About everything. This damn human body. I feel like a piece of it is dying every day. I'm so angry I couldn't do anything to prevent this war. I hate that you aren't safe. I hate that Genie had to suffer like she did. Like she will for her entire life after what she's been through. She reminds me so much of myself. No one should have to go through that. Especially someone so young."

"I feel like I'm on the edge of losing control. Like tonight with that playboy. I honestly wanted to hit him! Had you not taken me in the hall, I'm pretty sure I would have. I just don't understand what's wrong with me. I've never been this angry."

Rose continued to rub his chest. "I'm sure all of this with Genie has probably brought up some old feelings you thought you had buried."

He put his arm back across his eyes. "Oh, you have no idea. Things I would prefer to never think about again."

"Have you ever talked about your family, to anyone? You don't have to. I'm just curious." Rose asked him.

He shook his head without moving his hand from his eyes. "It's easier not to."

"I know. But, if you think it would make you feel better, you can always talk to me about that. Or anything. I promise I'll not bring it up again unless you do. Just like, whatever this is where you keep talking about dying. You already told me you wasn't. You did all of these tests."

Rose continued, "Having a human life _is_ a lot shorter than a Time Lord life, I understand that. But, it's still longer than months that you thought you had before. I remember you telling me that you could do loads in just five minutes. Sweetheart, we have years. Let's not spoil them mourning your death while you still are around. Let's be happy. Happy as we can possibility be. We wasted years because we thought it was better we wasn't together. I don't know about you, but I don't intend to waste one more second. We robbed ourselves of time we could have been happy. I won't lose any more time. I love you more than I've ever even thought it was possible to love someone. I've been happier in the past few weeks than I've ever been in my entire life, and I know you have been to. I know you've been through hell, let me love you like...like you love me. Without end. For all of the time we have together. With no regrets."

He looked at her. She was right, and she had no idea how right she was. He was determined he couldn't tell her it was worse than she knew.

"I've been a right idiot. Sometimes I just talk absolute nonsense." he told her. He sat up and raised his hand to caress her cheek. "No regrets. Not one. For the rest of our lives together."

She agreed. "No regrets. Now, I wonder if you will remember this later?"

The tense mood lifted instantly. He signed loudly and rolled his eyes. He fell back in the bed, covered his eyes and laughed at her.

"Rose Tyler! Only you can make me laugh when I feel like this. Oh, woman how I love you!"

She giggled as leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back with a renewed spirit. Determined to show her that he was really alright. He couldn't help how clumsy his mouth was with hers.

"You are so trashed, old man." Rose told him as she laughed.

"Yeah, I can tell. And Pete wants me to come drink some more after the children go to bed."

Rose laughed at him. "You might have to sleep where you fall if you do that."

He laughed at her. "Maybe so. Give me something wonderful to dream about as I sleep though."

Rose smiled as she took the hand he was caressing her face with into hers. She spread apart his fingers and put one into her mouth and sucked it. She ran her tongue around the end of his finger. It made his eyes roll back in his head. He could feel his pants had gotten uncomfortable as he had gotten hard almost instantly.

"Damn, how do you do that?" he exclaimed.

"See, you think you are the only one with little tricks. That's one of my best ones." she whispered at him. She moved to straddle him. She put both of her hands on the sides of his face and snogged him.

He moaned as she grabbed his lips with hers and sucked his bottom lip.

 _'How long do we have left before they are back?'_ Rose asked him.

 _'Long enough. Don't worry about that.'_

 _'One day soon, I want another one of those Time Lord extra long love making sessions.'_

He snapped his head back and looked at her.

He moaned, "Oh Rose. You might regret ever telling me that."

"Nope. I said, no regrets." she told him through a smile.

He smiled. "Right. No regrets."

He rolled her over and climbed on top of her as he began their kiss again. He ran his hand down to her small, furry patch of hair between her legs. He dipped a few of his fingers inside of her.

 _'You are so wet.'_ he told her.

 _'Well, someone stole my knickers tonight.'_

 _'Oh, that's a shame. Who would do something like that?'_

 _'Oh, he was a scoundrel. He really was.'_ she smiled under his kiss.

She pulled at the waistband of his pants and pulled him inside of her. He began twist his hips to create a circular motion that made her moan loudly.

 _'Yes, a scoundrel move. He had a similar technique.'_ Rose teased him.

He smiled above her kiss. _'He must have been a professional. Sounds like he knew what he was doing.'_

 _'Well, it wasn't the first time I ran into him. It was just the first time he took me unaware.'_

 _'Did you like it?'_

 _'Oh, hell yeah.'_ Rose told him _'He always leaves me so satisfied. Like no one else ever has.'_

He jerked his head back and looked at her. "Who else? What?"

She put both of her hands in his hair and pushed him back into their kiss. She continued to run her hands through his hair as he stroked inside of her.

 _'My god, you are so jealous!'_ Rose told him. _'Is this part of this anger thing?'_

 _'I'm not thinking about it. I'm busy at the moment.'_

 _'Yeah, you are. How many hands do you have?'_ he laughed at her question. He had been rubbing her breast with one hand while rubbing her clit as he stroked.

"I wake up with my sides hurting most days because of you, Rose Tyler. You are so preposterous." he laughed at her.

He began to kiss her again as he stroked slowly.

 _'Preposterous. What a word.'_ she teased him.

He gently pulled his face back so he could look at her. "You know what? I want to say something to you."

"Oh, okay. What are you on about?" Rose asked him. "Going to fuss at me for chatting so much in your head?"

"No, do it as much and as long as you can. I worry I might lose that. Invade my dreams as much as you want. I don't want to lose that." he told her seriously.

"I'd be happy to. Is that what you wanted to say? Drunken Time Lord?" she teased him.

He laughed with her. "No. I want to tell you how I feel about you. I've done the best job I can in English, but I want to tell you in my language. In Gallifreyan. I know you won't be able to understand it, but it will make me feel better. Would that be okay?"

She smiled at him and answered quietly, "Of course. Anytime you want to, love."

"Okay. Thank you." he said. She felt a wave of relief rush through him. She had no idea it meant that much to him.

He leaned back down to kiss her again and began to stroke inside of her again. He looked deep into her eyes and almost sung a strange language to her. She thought it sounded so beautiful. Some words he whispered in her ear, and others he spoke very plainly. He only stopped speaking the language when he would kiss her. He kissed her neck and chest, then worked his way back to her lips. The entire experience made her feel charged. As if he spoke energy into her skin. It gave her goosebumps and made her shiver.

He moaned as his satisfaction was met. He kissed her cheek and down to her neck. He raised up and looked into both of her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, I should have known that would done that to you. I'm sorry." He rolled back over on the bed, putting Rose on his chest. He pulled the duvet on the top of them and held Rose tightly. He rubbed her back as if he was trying to get her warm. She then felt like her entire body had fell asleep and was numb. Then she began to tingle, everywhere. It felt as if her hair was standing on end.

"What in the world did do to me?" she asked him.

He laughed under his breath. "I should have known better. I'm sorry. You'll be alright. Don't worry. It will pass in just a few minutes." he told her as he continued to rub her back.

"That was one of the weirdest things I've ever experienced." she smiled. Really unsure of what had happened.

He continued to laugh at her. "I need to stay away from that damn whiskey. Don't let me do that to you again when I've been drinking, Rose. Trust me."

Rose was so confused. She started to raise up to look at him and he grabbed her and forced her to lay back down.

"Oh no. No, no. Lay down a minute. I don't want you to pass out. You're okay. Just lay here. You'll be alright in a minute. I really shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Rose." he continued to laugh.

She nearly blacked out as she had tried to sit up. He held her tightly and continued to rub her back.

"Are you alright? Talk to me, Rose." he demanded.

"What in the hell?" she asked him.

He raised up on his elbow so he could look into her eyes again.

"Okay, good. Close your eyes and take a really deep breath. I'll do it with you. Okay?"

Rose was so confused, but she did as he asked. She opened her eyes as she exhaled. A cloud of yellow and gold came out of her mouth. Her eyes got huge. He saw her reaction and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness for that. Seriously, Rose. Don't let me ever do that again when I've been drinking."

"What did you even do?" she threw her hands up.

"Something I shouldn't have done. I lost control. I should have known better. Come on, let's take a quick shower. We still have a few minutes."

She still lay in the bed looking at him. He stood up and looked down at her. He started laughing at the look on her face.

"Really, Rose. You're alright. I promise. Come on. Let's go take a shower."


	50. Chapter 50 - Afterclaps

XxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxx

Chapter 50 -Afterclaps

Rose never got an explanation as to what he had done to her. He finally told her that he still too intoxicated to explain it. "My English isn't as good when I've been drinking. You know, like Howie's!"

She had told him he was full of shit.

They got dressed. Rose put on long skirt and a pink cotton blouse. The Doctor put on his jeans and a dark blue jumper. He pulled the sleeves halfway up his arm.

"No shoes, Rose Tyler! You need to rest your feet after all of that dancing with those heals. Genie is never going to own a pair of heals if I have anything to say about it."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Is this what I get having a Doctor for a fiancée?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "Well, I am a professional." he smiled like a loon.

Rose laughed, "You are ridiculous. Are you not going to wear shoes?"

He looked down at his bare feet. "Yeah, maybe I should put on some socks at least. The curse of the tux isn't lifted until dawn."

She tossed her hands up at him. "That tux again. Really?"

He came out of the bedroom putting on his black socks as he hopped across the floor. Rose laughed at him. "You are going to break your neck doing that."

He walked over to her, looked into each of her eyes. Then he took her palms and flipped them over and took a good look at them. He seemed happy with whatever he saw. He took her hand and asked her. "How are you feeling? Breathing okay? Less tinkling? Ears not ringing?"

"My ears didn't ring." she told him.

He looked impressed. "Really? Hmm..."

"Are you going to tell me what you did?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Not tonight. But, you're going to want me to do it again. I assure you. Just, don't let me do it when I'm drunk. As your playboy friend said tonight, 'it's a trade secret' from a professional."

He opened the door and they walked down to the residence. Caroline and Harriet were there.

"Wasn't that State Dinner such fun?" Harriet asked as they came into the sitting room. She noticed Rose's necklace and rushed over to see it closer.

"Oh, this is beautiful. Doctor! Wow! Well, done." Harriet told him.

He smiled at her and Caroline came over to look at it. The Doctor saw something move in the hallway out of the corner of his eye.

He walked over to the doorway, looked up and down the hallway. He didn't see anything, so he returned to the residence.

"Did you have a lovely time?" Harriet asked.

"Oh yes. My feet were killing me, so he's insisted I run around in my bare feet tonight." Rose told them

Caroline was barefoot as well. "I think that's a grand idea!"

"As do I, ma'am." the Doctor said as he rocked his feet back and wiggled his socks.

Harriet laughed. "Well, then. Don't let me stand on ceremony!" She removed her shoes and kicked them under a chair. "Wow. I almost think I could dance again. Care for a dance, Doctor? If that's alright with you, Rose."

Rose nodded it was alright.

"I never turn down a pretty girl." he told Harriet as he took out his phone and turned on a song. He sat his phone on a table, and used his sonic screwdriver to improve the sound.

Rose didn't recognize the song, but it sounded very old to her. The Doctor started slow dancing with Harriet. Harriet smiled and exclaimed. "Oh! Such fun. I've not heard this song in years!"

Rose said, "It sounds like an old song-"

The Doctor complained. "Oh, 'an old song', Rose. Songs don't age. You sound like Jack. He says that, too. Songs are timeless. You can listen to the same song hundreds of years from now and it will make you have the same emotions. Music is amazing."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever. What is this song?"

The Doctor looked surprised at her. "Billie Holiday! 'I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm'. I love this sort of music for this time of night. Just slow enough, but not too slow."

Jackie walked in with the children. Genie clapped in excitement when she saw them dancing. The Doctor smiled at her, "You've got the next dance, sweetheart. Alright?"

Jackie pleaded, "Nothing to wind her up."

"I'll be good!" he told her quickly.

Genie climbed in Rose's lap and got a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Did you have a good time with Tony, Jacob and Grand?" Rose asked her.

Genie nodded her head enthusiastically. "Did you have fun?" Genie asked Rose.

Rose told her, "Yes! I danced until my feet ached. The Doctor told me I wasn't allowed to wear shoes for the rest of the night."

"Is his feet tired, too? Is that the reason he isn't wearing shoes?"

"I suppose so." Rose told her.

Genie took her shoes off.

Jacob and Tony decided they were done with their shoes as well. They both took them off and watched the Doctor as he finished dancing with Harriet. He bowed to her and thanked her for the dance, then went over to Rose and held his hands out to Genie.

Another song started. The Doctor walked over to Genie, bowed and held his hand out as he asked her. "May I have this dance, ma'am?"

Genie giggled and held out her arms to him. He picked her up and put her down in front of him. He kneeled down and picked up her foot and put it on top of his. Then told her to put her foot on the top of his other foot as he stood up. He held her hands as he bent over to see her closer. He began to dance, lifting his foot gently carrying her around the room. She laughed at him, and he smiled down at her. "You are a wonderful dancer, my Sara Gene!"

Jacob asked Rose for a dance, modeling how the Doctor had asked Genie. While Tony asked his Nanna Jones for a dance. The Doctor smiled at both of the young men.

"Good job, boys! Very well done!" he exclaimed at them both.

"What is this song?" Rose asked him.

"Frank Sinatra, Rose! Do you not listen to music? This is 'I've Got You Under My Skin'." He playfully fussed at her.

Jake, Pete and Howie walked in.

"Ha! I love afterclaps!" Howie exclaimed.

"After what?" the Doctor asked him.

"Afterclaps! Pete told him. It means unexpected happenings after a party. Don't worry we brought the whiskey."

Howie walked over to Caroline and asked her to dance. Pete and Jackie joined in.

XxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxx


	51. Chapter 51 - Rocking Genie

_A HUGE SHOUT-OUT to TheDoctorMulder who has helped me with my technical difficulties in getting this published for you! What would I do without you! As usual, for me, it was clearly a problem between the seat and the keyboard. I'm an idiot. THANK YOU TheDoctorMulder! You rock my face off!_

XxXxxXxxxXxXXxxxxxXx

Chapter 51 - Rocking Genie

Jacob, Tony and Genie all returned to the children's room with the Doctor and Rose. The children enjoyed a quick bedtime story from the Doctor which included monsters and adventures.

After the story, the room was mostly dark. Tony and Jacob were snuggled in their beds, already asleep. Rose sat in a rocking chair with Genie. They were both wrapped up in a blanket, and Genie was nearly asleep.

The Doctor leaned over and kissed Rose, and then Genie's forehead. He crouched beside her and lay his hand on Rose's arm he could touch her and talk in her head. He didn't want to disturb Genie.

 _'I imagined bedtime would have been the worst. Jackie has been great to keep her distracted all day, but when you have time to yourself, your thoughts can really beat you up.'_ he told Rose as he pet the little girls' hair.

 _'Is that why you have such trouble sleeping lately?'_ Rose asked him.

He looked at her in surprise. _'Well. Truthfully. I've always had problems sleeping. It's always been that way. In all of my lives. The best sleep I've ever gotten has been since I've been here with you.'_

 _'You always told me that a Time Lord doesn't need as much sleep as a human. I remember you told me that all of the time when we were on the TARDIS together.'_

He smiled. _'Well, they don't. But, they need more than I usually had. I rarely sleep without having bad dreams. Things that I've tried to forget. I just decided a long time ago to try to sleep as little as I can. Besides, I know you sleep enough for both of us. I'll be fine.'_

She smiled at him, _'I don't think it works that way.'_

 _'Oh, it don't?'_ he chuckled.

 _'No.'_ she laughed. _'I agree, though. When I sleep, I sometimes remember things I saw. Or lived through when I was looking for you. It seems like the more you try to bury it, the more it will torment you in your dreams. Force you to live it over and over again.'_

The Doctor looked at her. _'Sweetheart, you're always telling me that I can talk to you about anything. You know you can talk to me about that, don't you? I feel like you worry so much about me, and how I'm doing that I rarely can even know what's going on with you.'_

She smiled at him. _'Oh, I know. That's my deflecting technique. That's how you always treated me when we were back on the TARDIS. So busy taking care of me that I couldn't take care of you. One day, I might tell you. But, I'd rather not think about it for a while.'_

He smiled at her and shook his head. _'Oh, you are a clever one, aren't you?'_

She giggled, _'Apparently so. I am a nominee for the Nobel Prize!'_ she bit her lip and grinned.

He laughed quietly, _'I'm fairly sober now, Rose. Tell me what is going on with that? I'm so lost. How does everyone know you were working on that? Wasn't it a secret? Classified?'_

 _'Oh yes, it still is. The entire thing is simple really. Malcolm wrote a paper about some unit of measurement he had developed. He named it after himself if you can imagine that.'_

The Doctor smiled _, 'Well, it didn't do James Watt any harm. So, Malcolm published a paper about that...'_

Rose corrected him. _'No, Malcolm wrote a paper about that. He was helping me with the Trans Dimensional project, and told me I should write a paper about the theory. Of course, us actually working on it was classified. Tosh agreed, but both of them decided that I should write it completely. They pushed me to do it when I was recovering from that...car accident.'_

The Doctor didn't have to be an empath anymore to know that was hard to think about for her. He raised up and kissed her forehead.

She smiled, _'I'm okay. But, it was something I could do where I could continue working to get back to you. I had done all of this research and taught myself so much, that I found that it came pretty easy when I just sat down to write it all out.'_

He smiled at her. _'Einstein says the same thing. 'If you can't explain it simply, you don't understand it well enough.'_

Rose rocked Genie and nodded her head. _'Exactly. It was just like that. Hang on, you knew Einstein?'_

He rubbed his beard and looked at her _. 'I prefer to say that I know him. Yeah, I saw him shortly before I came here. He taught me to sail. I can't wait to get our house finished so I can take you and Genie out sailing. Did you know I knew how to do that?'_

 _'I didn't know Einstein sailed. I just know he had wild hair.'_

The Doctor laughed quietly. _'Oh, he is one of a kind. Loves to sail, but never learned to swim. Just didn't care to know. He also never wears socks. Smokes like a chimney. Plays the violin beautifully. We sit for hours and just discuss physics, theories, and ummm...women...'_

 _'Women?'_

He rubbed his head in embarrassment _. 'Yeah, you came up several times. That's how he explained relativity to me. He said, 'When a man sits with a pretty girl for an hour, it seems like a minute. But, let him sit on a hot stove for a minute and it's longer than any hour. That's relativity.'_

Rose smiled at him. _'You know, I think you make half of this stuff up.'_

He shook his head and laughed under his breath quietly. _" I swear every word is true! We have a lot in common. Einstein and me. We were both never able to forgive ourselves for things we done.'_ he gritted his teeth.

Rose looked serious. _'I didn't know that.'_

 _'He told me that the release of atom power has changed everything except mankind's way of thinking...'the solution to this problem lies in the heart'. He said that if he had known what it would have lead to, he would have become a watchmaker. He loved my TARDIS though. He tried to steal it from me. Twice!'_

Rose looked very surprised. _'Wow! I had no idea.'_

He smiled at the memory. _'Yeah, we are/were mates. He's a funny guy. I love his accent. He left his bicarbonated processing machine somewhere on the TARDIS. We never found that thing.'_

 _'I helped him build a refrigerator that ran on alcohol gas. It was patented, with John Smith's name not on it, but it never went into production. Too bad he didn't know Pete Tyler, huh?'_

 _'Why alcohol gas?'_ Rose asked.

 _'He knew some family that had been poisoned by a sulphur dioxide refrigerator. We worked on it together. It was like we were making something right that had went wrong. Tinker therapy, I suppose.'_

She smiled. _'You are full of surprises.'_

 _'If we ever get that TARDIS grown, I'll take you to meet him. He's here in this dimension. And I can do it all over again now. You two can discuss your theories!'_

Rose shook her head, _'Oh no. I don't need to go discuss anything with anyone. I'm not smart enough for that.'_

He couldn't believe she had said that _. 'Rose Tyler, you are absolutely brilliant. They don't hand out Nobel Prize nominations to slobs. Einstein won that same award! And oddly enough, he acted the same way as you did about it. Complete shock.'_

 _'Really?'_ Rose asked.

 _'Oh yes. He told me that he would never understand how he had became so famous because the books he wrote were so unpopular.'_ he laughed.

 _'Yeah, but he had talent. He was so smart.'_ Rose told him.

The Doctor shook his head _. 'No. See, he would disagree with you there. He always says that he doesn't have any special talent at all. He is only passionately curious. Just like you were. So determined to figure out how to jump between the dimensions to find me.'_

Rose shook her head in disbelief.

 _'But anyway. So you published this paper? When can I read it?'_

Rose shook her head. _'No way. I don't want you to read that. Oh my god! No!'_

He laughed at her. _'Well, why not?'_

 _'You know why not! Because it's you.'_

He looked confused, _'I don't follow.'_

 _'The Doctor, reading a paper on physics. You will discover what an idiot I really am and tell me how wrong all of my theories are.'_

 _'Sweetheart, I wouldn't do that. It's oblivious that you know what you are doing. You built a Trans-Dimensional Canon and jumped in between dimensions. That's no small feat. Time Lords stopped jumping between dimensions centuries ago. I really would like to read it. I'm passionately curious."_

Rose had her head on the back of the rocking chair looking at the ceiling.

 _'Why didn't you tell me you had published a paper like that?'_ he asked her.

 _'It's not like I kept it from you purposely. I had honestly forgot about it with everything that's happened since you have been here. I didn't even think about it until those two deans came up to me tonight at the State Dinner.'_

 _'Really?'_ he asked in disbelief.

 _'Yep. I sent it in to be published and then went on with my work. I started with my jumps right after that. I never even saw it printed. Malcolm brought me a copy, but I tossed it in my desk drawer at work. I never even looked at it. I was too busy.'_

He smiled like a loon _. 'Too busy to come find me to even read a paper you had written in a science journal! Wow! You are amazing, Rose. Truly! I'm so thankful you found me. I can't imagine my life without you.'_

He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it. _'And I want to read this paper.'_ he pointed at her as he stood up and stretched his back.

He whispered, "Want me to put her in the bed?" Genie was completely asleep now in Rose's arms.

Rose looked down at her. "Nah, I think I'll rock her a bit more."

He smiled at her. "Relaxing isn't it?"

Rose smiled and looked up at him. "It really is. We need to get a rocking chair for our flat in London. That's where we're going tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I figure I'll call Michelle in a few hours and see if she can get some stuff for us so we don't have to run directly out. Like some shopping, some clothes and toys for Genie, you know. Just let her shop. She seems the type that would like that, and then we won't have to deal with it in the middle of everything we're going to have to deal with this week."

"Like what?" Rose asked him.

Genie stretched. Them talking had disturbed her.

Rose rubbed her back, "shhh..." and held her tighter.

The Doctor beamed at her as he lay his hand on her arm. _'You're a natural at this, darling. We'll talk about it later. I need to catch Jake. I'm just up the hall if you need me. Come rescue me when you put her to bed. I really don't need to drink a lot more tonight at all.'_

He leaned down to kiss Rose. She was rocking Genie again so he caught her lips as she rocked up at him quickly. It made them both laugh. Rose caught his hand, _'Do you have any professional moves involving a rocking chair?'_

He blushed and laughed at her. _'My darling, I am a professional. I have moves you couldn't imagine. I plan to introduce them all to you, slowly. The best is yet to come.'_

He started to walk away and Rose grabbed his hand tighter. _'Are you forgetting something?'_

He looked confused, _"What?"_

 _'I told you about the paper. Where are my knickers?'_

He quietly laughed at her. _'That wasn't the deal. I want to read the paper, then you can have your knickers back.'_

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxXx


	52. Chapter 52 - Drinking Game

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxXx

Chapter 52 - Drinking Game with the Doctor

The Doctor found Jake, Howie and Pete in the sitting room drinking. Everyone else had went to sleep already.

"Sorry, I'm not too late for the party am I?" the Doctor asked.

"Hell no!" Pete said. "Just in time! Kids all asleep?"

"Yeah, Rose is still rocking Genie. But, she's already asleep. It's good for both of them though. And Tony has decided he is too big to be rocked anymore." the Doctor said as Jake poured him a drink.

Pete shook his head. "Growing up too fast."

"They do that." He slapped the bar. "Jakey-boy. What was going on with this active shooter thing?"

Pete and Howie's mouths both dropped.

"What in tarnation?!" Howie demanded. "I was afeared someone would bellyache about stuff, but not do something beef-headed!"

"When did this happen?" Pete asked.

Jake told them both, "Tonight. When they took the Doc and me out into the hallway at dessert. Protocol is they have to tell the heads of security. The shooting was two miles away. If it had gotten closer, they were prepared to put all of us in the bunker."

Howie took a drink. "Well. If that don't biff. Here we are trying to make some betterments, and they want to run around all belly in the bush."

The Doctor grabbed the bottle of the damn whiskey and poured him a drink.

"I've gotta get caught up here. I can't understand, Howie." He had three shots in a row. Within a few moments, his head was swimming again. He had relaxed. He poured himself another drink.

Pete asked, "Well, did they catch who it was?"

Jake said, "The marines neutralized them."

The Doctor grew angry. "Well, that's just great! How are we ever supposed to get to the bottom of this if we don't have anyone we can question?"

He turned to Pete, "That's typical of the military mind, isn't it? Present them with a new problem, and they start shooting at it."

Jake poured the Doctor another drink. "Doc, I know how you feel about that. I know you can't stand guns and the military."

The Doctor raised his finger to make a point. "No. What people do with guns, _irks_ me."

Howie laughed, "Hey! Doc is talking like me!"

Pete shook his head and put his palm on his face. "Oh god, he's converted an alien now."

The Doctor continued. "Military people usually do bother me, but I'd have you know Jake Simmonds, that one of the dearest friends I ever had in my life is a military man. Came from a very long line of soldiers. Over 400 years worth! We have known one another for years."

Pete took a drink, "Really? That seems like an unlikely pair. Like me and Howie."

"Your friendship" the Doctor told them pointing at Howie and Pete, "Reminds of Thomas Jefferson. He said, 'I never considered a difference of opinion in politics, in religion in philosophy, as cause for withdrawing from a friend'."

Pete looked impressed. "How about that, Howie. Another great American!"

Howie slapped the bar. "Hell, I'll drink to that!"

The Doctor took a drink and nodded his head. "Yeah, me and my friend. We are as opposite as they come. He always prefers to settle his problems by fighting rather than talking. And I'm completely the other way around. I'll talk my way out of anything. I have for centuries."

Howie was intrigued. "Is he from here?"

"No, not America. He's from Great Britain."

"What does he think of you being a foreigner?" Howie asked him.

The Doctor laughed. "Well, he didn't believe me for a very long time. But, as the years went on, he became less skeptical. And you know, that was me, too. When I first came here, I was terrified of humans. Now, look at me. Engaged to one! Granted, Brigadier wouldn't have taken it that far."

The men laughed.

Pete was impressed, "A Brigadier? Wow!"

The Doctor nodded as he took a drink. "Yes. We sometimes would to get together and drink Brandy. I saw him shortly before I came here in fact. I wonder what he would say about all of this?"

Jake laughed. "He would have probably encouraged you to punch out the playboy for sure."

The Doctor laughed, "Yeah, he probably would. Or just done it for me."

Howie was behind the bar, looking for something. They could hear him complaining.

"Ah!" he said as he brought a bottle of Brandy out and poured them each a glass.

The Doctor looked surprised. "What's this?"

"A toast to a big bug. Any friend of yours, is one of mine. Besides, I'm all about getting boosy tonight!" Howie told him.

All of the men lifted a glass. Howie said, "To the Doc's friend - "

The Doctor smiled and said, "General Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart."

The Doctor drank, but the other three men looked on in shock.

Pete was the first one to speak. "Holy shit. You know him? I don't even know him! He's a legend!"

The Doctor laughed at them. "No, I knew him in the other dimension. I don't know him here."

Jake laughed in disbelief. "Yeah, but... damn. Hell, I need this drink now."

"Yeah, me too." Pete said.

Howie drank his and made a funny face. "Blah! Brandy."

Jake laughed. "Reminds me of a drinking game. Doc' have you ever played a drinking game?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jake. "Everyone in the entire universe has played a drinking game. It happens everywhere. Believe me."

Pete laughed. "Great idea, Jake. This will be fun. What do you say, Howie?"

"I'm already slewed, do your worst!"

Jake explained. "Okay, we each take a turn and say, something we have or never have done. If you have done it, you drink. If you can agree that you have never done it, you don't drink. Ready?"

Pete smiled and said, "I can never come up with anything good. You be the game master, Jake."

Jake thought for a minute. "I have never ever, been to church and a gay bar on the same day."

Jake took a drink. So, did Howie.

"Howie?! What the hell? Did you really?" Pete asked him.

"What? I always need a drink after a preaching." Howie defended himself.

"But, at a gay bar?" Pete asked him.

"Hell yeah. It was closer. I needed a drink. What's the problem?" Howie shrugged his shoulders.

Pete shook his head and laughed. "Oh god, Howie."

Jake and the Doctor laughed.

Jake asked another question. "Never have I ever felt like killing someone, in the past 24 hours."

"Try two hours." the Doctor grumbled and took a drink.

So, did Howie.

Pete noticed, "Howie! What the hell?"

"What? I work in Washington! I'm sure some politician pissed me off in the last 24 hours. I want to make sure I'm thorough." Howie told him.

The Doctor laughed, "The drink must be working because I understood all of that."

Jake was laughing, "Easy one. Never have I ever played this game."

Howie took another shot.

"What the hell, Howie? We played this last time we were here!" Pete fussed at his friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought he meant today."

The Doctor and Jake were laughing at Howie and Pete.

Jake had another one, "Never have I ever drank while underage."

Jake, Pete and Howie all drank to that.

Howie noticed the Doctor didn't drink anything.

"What is this? Are you a boy scout?" Howie ask the Doctor.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, there are no age restrictions in some places. I figured I'd be fair."

Jake continued, "Never ever have I cussed out someone in another language."

Howie and Pete drank. The Doctor had a question. "Do we have to take a drink for each language we have done that in?"

Jake laughed. "No, Doc'."

"Oh, good. I was about to be the winner here." he said as he took a drink.

Jake said, "Never have I ever stolen."

All four men looked at one another and all took a drink.

Pete laughed, "What the hell did you steal, Howie?"

He pointed at his friend and answered quickly, "The nomination to the White House! HA!"

"How about you Doc?" Pete asked.

He shook his head, "I'd rather not say. You?"

"Ah, I'd rather not say. You Jake?"

Jake smiled and said, "Some shit from Torchwood. Not even sorry."

They all laughed at him.

Jake continued. "Never have I ever streaked."

Howie and the Doctor drank.

"Doctor?! For real?" Jake exclaimed.

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. "Well, sortof. It's not called that everywhere you go. Sometimes it's the norm to be naked."

Pete pointed at Howie. "He took a drink, too. Dare I ask?"

"What was the question?" Howie asked.

"If you have streaked. You know, ran naked." Pete explained.

"Oh! I thought he said _'screaked'_." Howie said.

The Doctor decided that Howie was using any excuse to drink. His head was spinning.

Jake began again. "Never have I ever done something I could get a prison sentence for."

The Doctor and Jake drank a shot.

Pete looked surprised. He laughed, "Doctor? Should I be worried here?"

"Nah, Pete. Different planets. Some crazy rules. Don't worry about it." the Doctor said.

No one seemed surprised at Jake.

Jake was laughing, "Never have I ever ducked into a closet for a quick shag."

The men looked around at one another. Wondering who would be the one to admit it.

Finally, Howie and the Doctor took a drink.

The Doctor raised up his hand, "Don't ask."

"Howie? Who are you shagging in the closet?"

"Who? Doesn't that mean hanging up a coat or something? I can't understand what you are talking about."

They had all had too much. The were all hysterical with laughter.

Rose came into the room.

Pete held his glass up at her. "Hey! It's a pretty lady!"

The Doctor turned around. "Hey! It is!"

Rose stood next to the Doctor at looked at him closely. He rolled his neck back. "Rose, why are you staring at me?"

She took his hand in hers. She could feel his extreme absentmindedness. "Are you drinking the damn whiskey, again?"

He rubbed his hand in his hair and answered slowly. "Yeah."

"You told me to come rescue you. You said you didn't need to drink too much more tonight. I think I'm going to say you're close enough." she told him.

"How close?" he asked her smiling.

"One more. That's it." Rose told him.

"I think you're right." he agreed with her. His head was swimming worse than it had been that entire night.

Jake laughed. "Rose should pick the last question. We are playing _Never have I ever_..."

Rose was surprised. "With him?! He's done everything! Have you met him?"

The Doctor and Pete laughed at her.

Rose smiled and decided she would play along. She nodded as she put her hands on her hips. "Okay, I have one. But, just for the Doctor. No one else."

"Uh-oh. I'm on the hot seat!" he teased Rose as he turned around and faced her. "Go on then, dear."

Rose leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

He looked surprised and smiled. "Nah, I told you that already."

"No, I said _more than one_ in the royal family." Rose clarified.

He laughed under his breath in disbelief. And ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, Rose that's just mean." he told her. "Do you have to know that?"

Pete, Jake and Howie were all watching. Waiting in anticipation as to what he would do.

Rose stood there smiling at him. She knew she had him now.

He stood up and smiled. "Really? That's what you want to know?"

"I think Rose has a good hand here." Howie laughed.

Pete shook his head and laughed.

Rose stood there with a smile on her face waiting for the Doctor's answer.

He turned and picked up the drink. He pointed at Rose.

"Rose Tyler. I told you. I am a professional." And he took the drink.

He was blushing like mad. "Good night, guys." he told Howie, Pete and Jake.

Rose threw her hands up. "I can't believe you!"

He walked over to Rose. "You did that to yourself. You _had_ to know."

He walked out of the room as he said over his shoulder, "And no, it wasn't at the same time."

Pete laughed. "Oh, I bet that is a good story."


	53. Chapter 53 - Cry in the Night

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 53 - A Cry in the Night

The Doctor couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, he felt like he was spinning on a merry go round. It almost made him sick.

Rose was laying on her side, he lay close behind her. She was wearing a sleeveless silk gown that went down below her knees. He continued to run his fingers up her arm and kiss her shoulder and back as she slept.

They had been laying in the bed for 1 hour and 24 minutes. He just couldn't sleep at all. The tux had always given him a problem. He felt like he surely couldn't get off as easy as he had tonight. The active shooter could probably be counted, but normally he was more involved in something. A tux always meant bad news for him. It always had.

He realized he hadn't checked on growing TARDIS since the day before. This day had been so crazy, he just hadn't had the time. He slipped out of bed and pulled his robe on over his jim jams. He realized his head was still spinning from the damn whiskey as he walked across the floor. He even managed to walk into the side of the door on the way out of the room.

"Damn!" he exclaimed quietly to himself. He couldn't remember ever being this intoxicated.

He rubbed his face as he knelt down and took the bigger on the inside box out of his jeans he had been wearing earlier that night. Not wanting to disturb Rose, he went into the sitting room with the box.

Once he was there, he sat it on the table and removed the lid. He flipped it on its' side so he could see everything better. He sat there and rubbed his chin as he tried to get his eyes to focus on it.

He shook his head, trying to force his eyes to focus. They refused.

He flipped the box back up and put the lid back on it as he heard a noise. As he stood up, he accidently bumped the box. The lid sat crooked on top of the box.

He rubbed his head as he listened. He heard the noise again. He wasn't sure what it was. He looked over into the bedroom and saw that Rose was still asleep.

He heard the noise again. He opened the door and stepped into the dim hallway.

Lewis was sitting at the end of the hallway. He saw the Doctor and stood up. The Doctor waved at him to tell him not to move, as he walked quietly down the hall. He heard the noise again. He thought sounded a bit like a cat's meow. He rubbed his head as he listened. What was that noise?

His superior hearing lead him into the residence's sitting room where they had been earlier that night. He heard the noise more clearly now, and looked around the room. He was still having trouble focusing his eyes in the dark. He really missed not being able to see in the dark as much as he used to. He turned on a lamp, and immediately jumped as he found the source of the sound he heard.

It was Genie. She was sitting in a chair, hugging her knees and crying. She had jumped too. She didn't hear the Doctor come in.

"Genie. Sweetheart." the Doctor told her as knelt down in front of the chair and put his hand on her head.

"What are you doing in here? What happened? Did the boys say something?"

She shook her head.

"Come here." he said as he held out his arms to her.

She climbed into his arms. He held her as he sat down in the chair she had been in. The Doctor felt her arms. Her skin was cold.

"Gosh, you are cold. How long have you been in here?" he asked her as he rubbed her arms to try to warm her up.

She continued to whimper.

He leaned down and kissed her head as he held her tightly. They remained that way for a while together.

Finally, Genie spoke. "I didn't want them to see me cry."

"Who?" the Doctor asked her.

"Jacob and Tony. I don't want them to see me cry. They might make fun of me."

He sighed. "My gosh, you remind me of myself. I believe I said those exact same words when I was just a little older than you."

His heart ached for this little girl he held in his arms.

"Come on, you're staying with me. No one should ever have to cry by themselves. Let's go find you a blanket." He picked her up and walked back down the hall to the room him and Rose were staying in.

He walked into the bedroom, and grabbed a blanket that was laying in the chair in the corner, and then carried Genie into the sitting room. He lay down on the couch with her. She curled up on his chest. He spread the blanket out on her. He rubbed her back as they lay there.

"Is this better?" he asked her.

He felt her nod her head on his chest.

He rubbed her back as he closed his eyes. "Everything is terrible right now. It's alright to cry. No one will tease you about that. If they do, tell me. I'll find some monsters to eat them."

Genie giggled quietly on his chest.

He smiled, happy she was feeling better. "You are so special, my Sara Gene. I already love you so much. I don't want you to think you are alone. Not ever. Rose and me are here for you. You can come and cry with us as much as you need to. It's okay."

She lay on his chest, looking him in the face.

"I don't like Doctors." she told him.

"You don't?" he asked her in surprise.

"No. They stick me with needles." she told him.

He smiled at her explanation. Of course she would think that. After that IV and hospital stay.

"Okay. Well, I'm not going to stick you. Don't worry. Honestly, I don't like doctors either." he kissed her forehead.

"How long am I going to stay with you and Rose? Is it forever?" she asked him.

"Your mum wanted to make sure you would be alright if something ever happened to her. So, she asked my Rose to take care of you. She loved you so much, Genie. That's what she wanted. I hope it's alright that you ended up with me as well. Rose and I are a package deal." he smiled.

"So, always?" Genie asked him.

"I hope that's okay. Yep, even when you are all grown up, with a family of your own. Rose and I will be there for you even then." he told her.

"I don't want to call you Doctor. Do I have to?" she asked him.

He shook his head and looked at her seriously. "No, you don't. Would you rather call me John?"

"I've not had a Daddy in a long time. Can I call you Daddy?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Sure. But, only if you want to. I can be that. What do you want to call Rose?"

She looked at him like he had dribbled down his shirt. "Well, Rose of course."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Right. Rose. I love that name. Almost as much as I love Sara Genevieve."

She giggled at him. And lay her head back down on his chest. He continued to rub her back.

"Daddy, what is in that box?" she asked him.

He had forgotten completely that the box he had the TARDIS in was sitting on the coffee table next to them. The lid still sat skewed on top of it. He looked over at it with her.

"Oh, that's my box. I have something I'm taking care of in there." he told her.

"Is it a monster?" she asked him.

He lay his head back and closed his eyes. "No, it's something I can use to catch monsters."

"Is there any monsters in it now?" she asked him.

He smiled at her. "No, sweetheart. There's nothing in there but my little plant I have growing for the monsters."

"Then what is that humming?" she asked him.

He opened his eyes wide in surprise, but didn't stop rubbing her back.

"You hear a humming? Coming from my box?" he asked her.

"Yeah, don't you hear it?" she asked him.

"No, I don't. Don't worry. I can make it stop." he told her as he leaned over and put the lid back on the box.

"Did that make it stop?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I've never heard anything like that." she told him.

"Was it scary? What does it sound like?" he asked her.

"Just like this." and she hummed quietly.

He couldn't believe it. Now he understood why Melissa had made Rose her child's guardian. She was telepathic and she knew Rose would be able to help her. With this war coming, Genie was just as big as a target as any other alien now because of her telepathically. Although, she was really young to already be showing any signs of it as far as he knew. He thought Rose had told him that Melissa had been attacked. Was it when she was pregnant with Genie? Maybe before? What had made this little girl telepathic?

And if she could hear the hum, why couldn't he? He began to worry. It took everything in him to remain on the couch and rub Genie's back until she fell asleep. Had he lost his ability to telepathically communicate? Had his sickness claimed that now as well? It was strange it had happened so suddenly, or maybe it had been disappearing slowly. He had never been able to hear the hum. Rose heard it days ago.

He became overwhelmed at the thought. He held Genie tighter and kissed her head as his eyes filled with tears. Oh, how he hated this rubbish, human body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	54. Chapter 54 - In the Forest

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 54 - In the Forest

When he was certain Genie was in a deep enough sleep, he slipped out from under her. He wrapped the blanket around her as she lay on the couch. His head had mostly stopped spinning from the damn whiskey. He was nearly in a panic and had to know for sure if he had lost his telepathic ability.

He walked, nearly ran, into the bedroom and lay down next to Rose. She was sound asleep. He lay his hands on the sides of her face and closed his eyes.

He was in a forest, standing on a trail. A gentle stream ran next to the trail. He was wearing his jeans and jumper from earlier that night. He looked around trying to find Rose.

He walked down the trail. He called to Rose, and heard no reply.

He ran both of his hands through his hair. "Ugh. What does this mean?" he grumbled.

He looked over at the trail that went up a small hill and turned. He ran up the hill to get higher, so he could take a better look. Just as he nearly got to the top, Rose came running from the other side and crashed into him. The two of them tumbled into the small river with a loud splash.

Rose's head popped up out of the water and looked around. The water that went up to her waist.

Within a few seconds, the Doctor's head popped up about four feet from her. He looked around wildly.

Rose rushed over to him. "Are you really here? What the hell are you doing?"

He visually relaxed when saw her. He threw his arms around her and held her tightly.

Rose was confused. "What is wrong? You're shaking."

He started to laugh in relief. "Oh thank god. I was so sure I had lost it, Rose."

He grabbed her face in of his hands and kissed her. When he pulled his head back to look at her, she saw that he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Oh, Rose. Do I ever have something to tell you." he laughed.

He took her hand, and walked out of the water with her. Once they reached the trail, he looked her up and down. She was in her running clothes. He rubbed his beard.

She noticed his eyes. "Old man! Leave me on enough clothes that I don't catch a cold."

He laughed under his breath and shook his head. "I couldn't do that to you anyway. It's your dream."

She pointed at him, "Oh, but you thought about it."

"Oh, yes I did." he told her seriously as he looked at her body again. He rubbed his beard with one of his hands on his hip.

She rolled her eyes at him. "What on earth are you doing? Are you still awake?"

He snapped out of it. "Yes. Right! Sorry! Genie woke up and was upset. I heard her crying, and found her. She's back asleep now. She's laying on the couch in the sitting room."

"Is she alright?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, she's alright. She's something." he smiled with pride.

Rose smiled at him. "That's so sweet. I see it all over your face."

He looked up at her. "What?"

"You love another girl, besides me." she teased him.

He turned his head away and laughed. "It's true. And she calls me, 'Daddy'." His smile overtook his face. He put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet. Rose had never seen him look prouder.

Rose laughed at him. "Does she really? When did that start?"

"She said she doesn't like doctors. I can't say I blame her, I've never met one I like either. And that's counting myself. So, I asked her if she would rather call me John. She said she hadn't had a Daddy in a long time, so she preferred to call me that. I've never been called that in any of my lives, Rose." he danced around with his excitement.

Rose was happy, but confused. "But, you have been a Daddy before." she laughed.

He shook his head, "No. Children on Gallifrey call their parents something else completely. Isn't that something? I'm Daddy. But, you are still Rose. Apparently, she doesn't know how thorny roses are and they can stick you, too."

Rose put her hands on her hips. "I'm a bit unclear. Should I be insulted?"

"No! Ugh. Rose!" he grumbled as he came over and took her hand.

He looked at her, and then looked at himself. It was as if he just noticed they were both wet. He started laughing. "Sorry, I knocked you in the water."

Rose started laughing with him. "What on earth were you even doing? I didn't even know what happened until I stood up in the water."

He looked surprised. "You dream about running?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I suppose you will start dreaming about football now."

He snapped as he pointed at her. "Hey! That's a great idea!"

He looked around and took in their surroundings. "Rose, this is lovely. Is this a real place?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I doubt it. I normally just look at the trails as I run. I like the sound of the water though. I used to use one of those sound machines that help you sleep."

"When? Since you have been here?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Now, I always seem to have a river or an ocean in my dreams."

He took both of her hands in his and kissed them. "Are the dreams with the ocean in them good or bad, now?"

She smiled at them. "Good. I've not had any bad dreams in days."

He smiled at her. "Oh, that's wonderful. And I have something to tell you that I just found out."

He continued to hold her hands. "I know why Melissa made you Genie's guardian."

Rose looked at him. "Are you going to make me ask? You feel like you are about to bounce out of your skin from the excitement."

"She can hear the TARDIS hum! She's telepathic! Just like Melissa was. Scared the hell out of me because I still can't hear it for some damn reason. I was so sure I had lost my telepathic ability that I ran in here and jumped in your dream to see if I could still do it."

"But, how is that even possible?" Rose asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Was she pregnant with her when she was attacked?"

Rose shook her head. "No. She was attacked a long while back. Fifteen years ago, I think. She went to another planet to even learn how to use her ability."

"Really? How did she get there?" the Doctor was surprised.

"I don't know. I honestly never asked. She didn't talk about it much. She said she studied with the Rixalarians, but I don't know where it -"

"Jalikapo! That's where she went. Wow. I'm surprised she ever returned. That's a beautiful place. Well, at least it in the Prime Dimension."

"She returned because her husband. They got married after she came back. She never thought she would ever be able to have children, but then Genie came along. Then, her husband got sick. I don't know what he had, but died two years ago. It's only been very recently we have been friends. I honestly thought Genie was a boy for a while because I only ever heard her called 'Gene'. Although, I didn't even remember that until you said it tonight."

"How often did you see one another?"

"To be friends, we really didn't see one another that much. Most of our conversations were about work. She stopped talking about her family completely once her husband got sick. I worry what Genie has even been through before Melissa died. Melissa was always working."

He agreed. "Yeah, she was there all night when you were in the hospital. She went upstairs and integrate your kidnappers. That was in the early morning hours. I wonder who was with Genie then?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. Maybe the neighbor? Surely, she wouldn't have left her alone like that. I mean, she would have been able to take care of herself more over those four days if it was something she was used to."

The Doctor pointed at her. "Very good point! There's no way she could have been on her own often. Not in the state she was in. Not the way the flat looked. I'll never believe that. And I honestly just can't even think about it. The entire thing is just so unreal to me."

"How is she telepathic then?" Rose asked him.

He tossed his hands in the air. "Who knows. She could be one of those rare humans who just are. Melissa could have been one as well before the attack and that's why she wasn't killed. I have no idea. I'd have to run tests, which I won't put her though with this ape technology. The TARDIS could scan her quickly and give us answers. I wish you would let me speed that growth back up."

Rose's face became serious again. "Absolutely not! We've talked about that!"

"Damn it Rose! You know I'm not going to run off-"

"I know you won't! But, no! You will kill it growing at a break neck speed like you want to do! The TARDIS always was breaking down and you had to fix it. Hell, I don't even think you ever even knew how to properly fly it. You are not going to be reckless with the only shot you have at this! I won't let you."

He rubbed his wet hair in frustration. "Ugh! That TARDIS was broken when I stole it!"

Rose looked surprised.

"You told me you stole the TARDIS back on the Empire State Building, too. Did you really steal it?"

He rubbed his head. "Ugh, nevermind. Don't change the subject."

"How old were you when you started being able to use your telepathy?" Rose asked him.

"Actually using it? A bit older than she is now. But, just hearing something like a TARDIS hum, babies can do that. That's not a big deal at all. It's a steady noise. Not like words that have different...um... pitches and tones."

He looked up at her, "Does that make sense? Feels hard to explain."

"I understand what you are saying. Don't worry." Rose told him.

He nodded. "But, Rose that's a Time Lord. She's human. It might be completely different. I don't really know. I honestly don't have any experience with this. At least, I don't think I do."

"You sound tired. Are you even sleeping? Have slept any tonight?" Rose asked him.

He waved his hand at her. "Nah. I'm fine. Don't worry about -"

He stopped talking and looked alarmed. He looked around as if he heard something.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked him.

He put his finger on her lips.

"Something is wrong." he looked into her face. "I'm sorry, I need to go check on something."

He disappeared in front of her. It caused her to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around as she saw the Doctor, wearing his robe, walk into the sitting room and look around. He walked over to the door, put his ear to it and listened.

Rose climbed out of the bed and stood in the doorway of the bedroom, watching him.

He walked quickly over to the couch and picked up Genie. He walked by Rose and lay Genie in the middle of their bed. Rose saw him take his index finger, and push the little girl into a deep sleep.

Rose lifted her arms to protest, but the Doctor quickly hushed her protests. He grabbed her hand, and said in her head, _'Stay here. Something isn't right.'_

Rose became scared and watched the Doctor tie his robe tighter and go over to the door and listen again. He turned to look at her, and put his hand up as if to tell her again to stay here as he opened the door.

As soon as he stepped out in the dark hallway, a man grabbed him from behind and put a knife to his throat.

XxXxxXxxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxx


	55. Chapter 55 - Trouble

XxXxxXxxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxx

Chapter 55 - Trouble

The Doctor felt the blade cut into his throat. He arched his back to try to avoid anymore injury. A man, covered completely in black, walked up to him.

He whispered to another man who was there. "Isn't this Johnathon Smith? Isn't that her fiancee?"

"That's him. She's probably in that room he just came out of." another voice said.

"This will be easier than I thought." said another man.

Four men, dressed in black. Completely. Just like the hotel. Just like the cruise ship tape. And they were here for Rose.

The Doctor spoke, "A bit late for a social call, you think?"

One of the men hit him hard in the chest.

Rose heard the noise. She was torn as to whether she could run to help the Doctor, or stay to protect Genie.

The Doctor doubled over and looked up at his attacker. The man behind him grabbed his arms and forced him back upright, as the man who had hit him got into his face. The Doctor couldn't even see his eyes. This face was completely covered.

"That bitch alien of yours is ours now. Nobody makes a fool of me."

The Doctor laughed, "Seems like you are doing a pretty good job of that all on your own."

"I don't think you understand your position, Mr. Smith." the attacker told him.

Anger rushed over him worse than he had felt it that entire night. He wasn't going to let them take her and hurt her again. Genie was in there, too. He couldn't let them have his girls.

He gritted his teeth and looked into the face of the man. "No. I think it's _you_ that does not understand your position."

The Doctor head butted the man in the face, and rocked his head back and head butted the other man that held him from behind. The other two men rushed to attack him. He spun around and kicked one in the side of the head, which pushed him into the other man that was attacking him.

The first guy had recovered and had his knife back out, pointed at the Doctor. He lunged forward to stab him. The Doctor turned his body just in time to avoid the strike. He lifted his hand to the man's face and knocked him out with the same sleeping trick that he had just used on Genie.

"One!" he yelled.

Another man rushed him, and tried to punch him. The Doctor blocked his punch, kneed him in the stomach and as he bent over, he put his hand on his neck. He fell onto the floor to sleep as well.

"Two...HA!" he yelled and laughed.

Rose could hear a fight. Worried, she shut the bedroom door and ran into the doorway.

Another man ran towards him as the other attacker jumped on him from behind. The Doctor quickly flipped the man off of his back and hit the approaching man with the falling body. They both lay on the floor as the Doctor quickly touched both of their heads and they lay still.

He raised up and smiled. "Three and four!" He put his hands on his hips and smiled.

Jake spoke from behind. "Damn. I came out to help, but I think you took care of it Doc'."

The Doctor looked at him, "See, Jakey-boy. No guns. And you can question them... well. When they wake up."

Shakes and his men were running down the hall. The Doctor looked at Rose, who was standing in the doorway. Shakes' men handcuffed the men that the Doctor had knocked out.

"That damn tux?" Rose asked him.

"Every time." he said as he gritted his teeth.

The Doctor ran down the hall and opened the door to Jacob and Tony's room. The first thing he noticed was Poltoius laying in the floor. He knelt down and checked. He had a dart in his neck. Zeus lay under the bed, he had been shot with a dart as well.

The Doctor looked around wildly.

"Jake!" he yelled.

Jake rushed into the room.

"Wake up everyone! Tony and Jacob are gone."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

The hallway was a buzz of activity very quickly. Howie and Pete stood in the hallway in their robes. Secret Service men were taking away the men that attacked the Doctor. Rose had on her robe as she stood next to Pete.

Pete was rubbing his face. "How are we going to find the boys? Will we have to wait for a ransom?"

Howie was furious. "If they lay one hand on my boy, or yours..." he gritted his teeth.

Pete looked over at Rose. "Where's the Doctor? "

Rose looked around, "I'm not sure. Let me go see if I can find him."

Rose walked back into their room. The bedroom door was opened. She walked in to find the Doctor putting on his jeans. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled on his trainers. His neck was bleeding from the cut.

"Hey. Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I knew it, Rose. I damn knew it! Why in the world didn't I just bring all three of those children in here? God knows what they have done to them already." he was angrier than she had ever seen him.

"This isn't your fault." Rose told him.

"Yes, it is. I knew this would happen! I told Pete it would happen! They are probably properly terrified at this moment. Who in the hell kidnaps kids?"

Rose shhh'ed him. Genie was sound asleep behind were he sat on the bed. He looked behind him at her. "Oh, don't worry about her. She'll be asleep until about noon tomorrow. I pushed her into a deep sleep. She doesn't need to know anything like this has happened."

He stood up and put on his jumper over his t-shirt. He grabbed two pillows and the duvet off of the bed and went into the sitting room. He returned to the bedroom and tucked Genie back in with a blanket.

Rose stood and watched him as he went back into the sitting room and opened his bigger on the inside box and put the duvet and pillows inside of it. He closed the box. He dug around in his pockets, looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked him.

He looked up at her, surprised. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to get them!"

Pete and Howie heard the shouting, and came into the room.

Rose was surprised. "Well, how are you going to do that?"

"Rose, I don't need a TARDIS to go find someone." he told her as he walked back in the bedroom and started looking around for something.

"What's going on?" Pete asked.

Rose shook her head. "I'm not really sure."

Jake, fully dressed, came in the room. "I'm here, Doc! Do you want Shakes, too?"

The Doctor yelled, "Yes! Shakes! Get him!"

Jake ran out of the room.

Pete called to the Doctor. "Doc! We probably just need to wait until they send us their demands."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I'm not waiting that long. Rose, where the hell is my phone?"

Rose walked into the bedroom to help him look for his phone.

He snapped his fingers. "Ah! That damn tux! That's where everything is!"

He walked across the room and picked up the trousers. He took out his lollipops, a half of a bottle of damn whiskey, and his phone. He pushed everything into his pockets and felt around to ensure he had everything.

"Yeah, that will do." he said absentmindedly.

He climbed into the bed, leaned over and kissed Genie who was still sleeping.

He walked back into the sitting room, and picked up the bigger on the inside box. Howie and Pete's eyes got wide as they saw him slide in his jeans' pocket.

"How the hell did he do that?" Howie asked Pete.

"Beats me. I need the number of your tailor, Doctor." Pete told him.

Rose walked in to the sitting room. "Do you mean to tell me you are going now? Right now?"

The Doctor looked up at her. "Yes. I'm not wasting one minute."

She put her hands on her hips. "Well, then I'm going too."

He looked seriously at her. "Rose. That's exactly what they want. Then they will have you, too."

"I'm not this little, weak woman that you think I am!" she screamed at him. "That's my brother!"

The Doctor pointed to the bedroom. "That's your daughter!"

Rose pointed back to him, "Yours too!"

He sighed. She had a point.

"Ugh. Damn it, Rose!" he rubbed his face. "These people are brutal! I don't have to tell you that. You don't need to walk into this."

Jake came back in the room with Shakes, he stood next to Howie and Pete.

"Forget that. I'm going." Rose told him and walked back in the bedroom.

The Doctor looked over to Pete. "Help?"

Pete tossed up his hands. "Looks like she's made up her mind. Tyler women are stubborn."

The Doctor looked at Jake. "Talk to her!"

Jake shook his head. "Sorry, Doc. I agree with her."

The Doctor sighed and went after her. She already had on her jeans and was pulling on her t-shirt and jacket by the time he got in there.

"Rose. Don't do this." he pleaded with her.

She sat in the floor and put on her shoes. "To hell with that! I'm going."

He shook his head as he put his hands on his hips. "No, sweetheart."

She stood up in his face and pointed at him, forcefully. "Listen here old man. You know I can help! You know you need me! You know you are going to lose this argument!"

"Rose." he struggled to find words. "I really just don't think it's a good idea."

"Yeah! Because you know what is a good idea, huh? Do we need to bring up what your decisions concerning me have gotten us?"

He groaned and dropped his head. "I don't have time for this. Is there any way I can talk you out of this?"

Rose answered simply, "No."

He nodded his head. He turned and walked out to the sitting room.

He pointed at Shakes. "Jake, you take Shakes and I'll take Rose."

"Alright, where we headed?" Jake asked him.

The Doctor pulled a Bilitian stunner out of his pocket and handed it to Rose.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Rose asked him.

He had his phone in his hands, clicking away on the screen.

"You gave it to me that day the Norans crashed." he told her without looking up.

Knowing how he felt about guns, she was floored he had hung onto it all of this time.

Pete was confused. "I don't understand, Doctor. Are you leaving right now?"

He looked up at him, "Yes, Pete. We don't need to waste a minute. I've pushed Genie into a deep sleep. She will probably wake up about noon tomorrow. Please, be the grandfather she needs right now."

"Well, how do you know where the boys are?" Pete asked.

"Oh, Pete. I always will know where Tony Tyler is. He's my little brother. That, and he's got a Maassarani GPS on him." the Doctor said as he clicked on his phone.

"Like the one in my tooth?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. I put one in that sonic screwdriver I gave him. He even sleeps with it."

Rose and Pete smiled in relief. It all made perfect sense now.

"Looks like they are in a car, or something. They are moving. Headed west on 81." the Doctor said.

He told Jake some numbers to type in on the gizmo.

"This is going to be tricky, because they are moving. I don't know if it is a car, or what. Be prepared to duck as soon as we land." the Doctor told them all.

He handed his phone with the map on the screen to Howie. "Give that to your Marines. Send them in. Let's end this tonight."

He turned to Jake and nodded, then turned to wrap his arms around Rose. It was the first time he had looked at her since she had demanded to come. He looked down at her. "Please be careful, Rose."

"Allon-sy." Rose said seriously as she looked into his eyes.

He forced a smile, "Allon-sy." he replied simply.

He put her hand on the watch, and held it tightly. "On three, Jake. One...two..."

The four disappeared from the White House.


	56. Chapter 56 - Fire Fight

XxXxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxXxX

Chapter 56 - Fire Fight

They landed in the back of a van. Shakes and Jake immediately knocked out the two men inside that were taken by surprise at their immediate arrival.

"Doctor!" Tony exclaimed.

He was sitting in the corner with Jacob. They were both still in their pajamas and looked surprised to see them. Rose and the Doctor rushed over to them and hugged them both.

The Doctor looked them both over and scanned them with his sonic screwdriver. "Are you guys alright?"

The sonic screwdriver showed that they were both just fine.

Tony smiled. "I told Jacob you would come!"

The Doctor smiled. "You know me too well, Comrade. Now, we just need to get you back to the White House."

The car stopped.

Jake and Shakes readied themselves. It was oblivious that they didn't have time to zap them back at the moment.

The Doctor reached in his pocket and pulled out the bigger on the inside box and sat it on the ground.

"Wow!" Tony said.

Rose watched the Doctor open the box and flip it on its' side.

He looked at both of the boys. "Climb in this box, and you'll be safe. Hurry!"

The boys both climbed into the box.

"Wow! This place is huge." Jacob said.

The Doctor looked in the box. "Listen boys. I'll come back in get you as soon as I can. It won't be long. There are pillows and a blanket. You're safe in here. But listen. Don't touch my computer or anything on that table. Understand?"

Tony saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

The Doctor laughed as he was reminded of Rose.

The sound of the back door being unlocked made the Doctor rush to put the lid back on the box, and he quickly put it back in his pocket.

Rose stood next to him, gun at the ready.

The doors opened. Shakes and Jake kicked the first two men in the face and jumped out of the van. The Doctor and Rose jumped out behind them and ran for cover. An all out fire fight had began.

The four of them took cover behind a car. It was the middle of the night, and they appeared to be in a warehouse parking lot. The ground had been paved probably 50 years ago, but everything around them appeared abandoned.

Jake, Shakes and Rose fired back at their attackers. The Doctor sat between them with his back against the car.

The Doctor told Shakes something in Quauhtin.

Shakes nodded and said something back in the odd language.

"I bet you are wishing you had a gun now, huh, Doc'?" Jake asked him. "I've got an extra one."

"Keep it." the Doctor said. "This part only can last so long."

All of a sudden, the gun fire stopped.

"Well, usually it's longer than that! What the hell?" the Doctor complained.

"Rose Tyler! We know you are over there! With your alien friends!" a male voice declared loudly.

The Doctor looked at Jake. "How about that? You're an alien now. Welcome to the family."

Jake chuckled at him.

The male voice continued to speak. "I'm glad you are here. We have been waiting for you. We are anxious to meet this fiancée of yours. Show him some of the hospitality we've shown you in the past."

Rose looked at the Doctor. He could see the fear on her face.

He leaned in and told her quietly. "I can take you back. Just tell me and I will."

She became determined. "No. I'm not leaving."

"I'm not going to let them hurt you. Not ever again." the Doctor told her.

The male voice yelled, "Do you hear me?"

"No! Can you speak a bit louder, please?" the Doctor yelled at the man.

Shakes spoke quietly. "Keep an eye on the sides. They might slip over there."

Jake moved to the other side of Rose and took his position.

"Alright." The Doctor told them quietly. "Now, we're probably going to hear, 'Come on out, we're not going to hurt you.'"

The male voice spoke again. "Come on out Rose Tyler. We're not going to hurt you."

The Doctor mocked him, "We only want to talk."

The male voice continued, "We only want to talk."

The Doctor told Jake to fire his weapon into the air.

He looked confused, but did it.

The Doctor explained. "That's usually when they shoot. I figured we would shoot first."

Jake laughed under his breath at him.

"Rose Tyler. Come on out. We would like to welcome you."

The Doctor yelled back at him. "Your manners leave a lot to be desired."

Rose asked the Doctor. "Is there a reason you are winding him up?"

He told her, "Every bad guy in the universe uses the same script. One day I'll find their handbook."

He turned around and asked Shakes, "Got a recon yet?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you for giving me the time."

Jake and Rose looked confused. Seeing their faces, the Doctor quickly explained. "Shakes is a Quauhtin. He phases in and out of reality. He's been here, and all around by now. He can walk all over the place and take a look, while being here at the same time. I know sounds crazy. I'll explain better later. "

Rose realized the Doctor had keep the man talking so Shakes could get a good look.

Shakes told them. "We are at a warehouse. No one is inside. The threat is just here. Looks like they all arrived by four cars, and the box truck we were in."

"There is the male threat, that is speaking. He's to the back and on the right. Then he is flanked by two guys on either side. Then there are three over there, and four over there."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright, got that?" he asked Jake and Rose.

The man started to yell at them again. "Are you going to come out? Or do we need to come in and get you?"

The Doctor yelled back. "Maybe you can tempt me a bit more if you order a pizza."

Rose couldn't help but chuckle. It was clear the Doctor was enjoying this.

"I know that's you, Doctor Smith!" the man called to him.

The Doctor pointed to Jake to tell him to shoot into the air again. Jake did.

"Make sure you get anchovies! That's my favorite!" the Doctor yelled.

The man yelled. "I'll find out what you did with those kids! We'll get them again."

Rose could tell that had made the Doctor angry. He rubbed his face and willed himself to calm down.

Shakes noticed too. "Don't let him get into your head."

The Doctor yelled back. " Kidnapping innocence kids is low even for a stupid, stubborn, pigheaded numbskull like yourself. You are to be congratulated."

"Pete Tyler's son brought us our prize."

"A pizza? Or chips! I could go for that, too."

"No! Rose Tyler."

"Between me and you, I'm growing tired of your threats against Rose Tyler. I think you should refocus your energy on me. I'm way more expendable!" the Doctor yelled back to him.

Rose looked shocked at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Rose. I know what I'm doing." he told her.

Jake looked confused back at the Doctor.

The Doctor saw his face and said, "Don't worry Jakey-boy. People will be shooting at you again, very soon."

He looked at Shakes and said something in Quauhtin. Shakes smiled and agreed. The Doctor typed in something on his gizmo watch, and disappeared.

Rose and Jake were shocked. They heard yelling and people starting shooting again just as the Doctor reappeared behind the car.

"What the hell did you do?" Rose asked him.

"I put the talker to sleep. I really doubt he was going to order us any pizza. Pity. I could go for one right about now." the Doctor told her.

The firing stopped.

Jake told the Doctor, "We can't stay here all night."

The Doctor looked at him and smiled. "Have faith my friend. Have I ever led you astray?"

Rose looked at him in shock. "Many times!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Okay, well tonight will be an exception."

He smacked his gizmo watch and disappeared again.

They heard yelling and chaos over in a corner again. Then the Doctor reappeared beside of them.

He looked at Shakes. "Three more down."

Rose looked at him. "You have Tony and Jacob in your pocket. Stop that! You are going to get yourself shot! Or them!"

"Rose. That box is indestructible. There's no safer place in the world for them. I'd put you in it if you would let me!"

"What about you?" Rose yelled at him.

"Ah, don't worry about me." he insisted. "Here, let me see that."

Rose looked surprised as she handed the Doctor her gun. He set it to stun and disappeared again.

Rose was furious. Jake was shooting, as was Shakes.

The Doctor was back in about fifteen seconds. He was holding his shoulder. "Wow! That was close! Jake! Watch it, mate."

He handed Rose back her gun. She pulled his hand away from his shoulder to revel he had been shot.

"Damn, that hurts! Rubbish, human body!" the Doctor complained.

Jake looked over and grimaced. "Sorry there, Doc. Maybe next time, don't wear the same color as the bad guys?"

The Doctor nodded at him. "We'll be sure to coordinate that better. There's only the four now. Right where the first guy was."

The four men were firing at the car. Jake turned to the Doctor and said, "They are behind that other car over there. I can't get a clear shot."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Ugh. They can't get away. Rose! Trade guns with Jake."

They traded guns. The Doctor looked at Jake. "Pop on your left and stun those two, and I'll take the other two. Alright?"

Jake looked at the Doctor, smiled and said, "Alright."

The Doctor looked at Shakes and Rose and said simply, "And don't shoot me anymore. This really hurts!"

Rose grabbed his arm, "Don't."

He looked at her, "I'll be right back. Jake... one...two.." and they both disappeared.

Rose and Shakes sat behind the car. They looked up over the car to see the struggle, but couldn't make it out because they were all behind a car. They heard several shots fired. Within a few seconds, everything was quite.

Then Jake screamed. "Oh god! ROSE!"

XxxXxxxXxXxXXXXxXXXXXXXx


	57. Chapter 57 - Bad Wolf

Chapter 57 - Bad Wolf

Rose's heart leap into her throat. Her and Shakes ran to where they were. Jake was holding the Doctor who was laying on the ground. He had been shot in the chest. She couldn't tell how many times. He was very pale.

Jake took off his jacket and his top shirt and put it on the Doctor's chest, trying to take control of the bleeding. It was no use.

"No!" Rose screamed as she fell on her knees beside of him.

The Doctor looked over at her and tried to speak.

Jake hold his head and told him, "Don't try to talk, Doc. Help is on the way. I'm sure Howie has them coming. Just hang on."

Rose was crying, "Oh please don't do this." he begged him.

Shakes knelt beside of the Doctor and spoke to him in Quauhtin.

Rose held his hand. She could feel his extreme pain, his fear, his sadness. She noticed immediately it felt like it was getting further from her. As if it was slowly decreasing in its' intensity.

 _'I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Please, don't cry. You are strong.'_ she heard in her head.

"Darling, please don't go. Stay here with me." she cried.

 _'I can't. This is too much. But, you are safe. I love-'_

He passed out. Rose could still feel his emotions fading.

Rose shook her head in her disbelief. This couldn't be it. After everything she had done and been through to find him. After everything she had to endure during her search. He promised he would never leave her again. Rose could feel him fading away. She had no control of her grief. She lay on top of him and cried. She didn't know what to do.

"Please don't leave me." she whispered to him. "Please don't go."

Behind them, they heard a car drive up and stop.

Shakes stood up with Jake and looked.

A woman wearing a black, skirt suit got out of the car. She was a tall, thin woman with short, black hair.

Jacob recognized her. "Stacy! What the hell?"

Rose looked up at her. Stacy had been Melissa's secretary. She saw the Doctor laying on the ground. "Pity, alien. I'm sure they were aiming for you instead of your little boy toy."

Jake yelled, "So, you are the leak?!"

"I prefer undercover agent." Stacy told them. "And now, I can deliver Rose to my boss."

Shakes stood in front of Rose. "And who might that be?"

Stacy shrugged her shoulders, "Ah, I prefer to keep his secrets. I'm paid handsomely for it."

The Doctor gripped Rose's hand tighter. She could feel him continue to fade away.

Rose couldn't believe it. Stacy had total access to everything Melissa had. She would have been able to get addresses, project information, everything! It was all in Melissa's notes that she filed. Rose had told Melissa about her date that night with the Doctor. She would have known she would be out where she could be taken. Melissa must have mentioned to Stacy, or Stacy had overheard it.

Tears rolled down Rose's cheeks. Anger began to take over her sadness. How could someone betray her friend so deeply?

Jake demanded, "Did you kill Melissa, too? Car accident?"

Stacy smiled and said, "Something had to get Rose's attention."

Rose sat there, holding the hand and watching the man she loved more than anything in the entire universe die. She listened to Stacy's words and thought of Genie, and how she would have to grow up now without her mum. And now without the Doctor, her 'Daddy', all because of these people. This woman. Her anger grew until it felt like her soul was vibrating in her very body.

XxxxXxxXxxXxX

Rose stood up and faced Stacy. Her eyes glowed and she seemed to float instead of walk. Jake knelt back down and took the Doctor's hand. All of the color was out of his face and he had started to look grey. Jake felt for a pulse. It was very faint. "Stay with me Doc." he told him quietly. He looked back up to watch Rose.

Rose floated to Stacy. Stacy stepped back in fear. Shakes stood in shock.

Rose said in a voice with an echo. "You will never hurt Rose or anyone again."

The Bad Wolf waved her hand and Stacy evaporated into the air. Jake and Shakes saw all of the men that they had defeated that night turn into smoke and disappear, too.

The Bad Wolf then walked back over to the Doctor, and knelt down beside of him.

She spoke, "You promised her that you would never leave her again. Now, you never have to."

Jake sat back in shock, as yellow, orange and gold surrounded the Doctor's body. He saw his chest and his shoulder, completely heal as the colorful mist surrounded him. Even the cut across his neck from earlier that night healed.

"Return to your old self, old man." the Bad Wolf said.

The Doctor began to cough violently. Jake helped him roll over.

The Bad Wolf smiled. "And don't underestimate her, again. My Doctor."

Rose passed out. Shakes caught her before she hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor was still coughing, but tried to sit up. Jake helped him.

"Deep breath, Doc." Jake said helpfully as the Doctor tried to get his breathing under control. He continued to cough, but it wasn't as violent as it had been a few seconds before.

"Did you shoot me, Jake?" the Doctor asked him as he tried to regain his breath.

Jake laughed and shook his head. "Well, yeah. That first time, but not that second time."

The Doctor sat up and looked at down at his chest. Jake's jacket and shirt were covered in his blood. He moved them off his chest to revel his own jumper. It was full of holes and blood.

He shook his head, "Oh, Rose isn't going to be happy with this." He took off his jumper and shirt and tossed it to the side.

Then he realized, "Where is Rose?!"

"She's alright. She's just there." Jake pointed at Shakes who held Rose in his arms as she lay on the ground.

The Doctor rushed over to her. He continued to cough.

He took her in his arms and cradled her. "Rose. Everything is alright. You are alright. Wake up, sweetheart."

He was trying to control his panic. What had happened? Why was he covered in blood? His shoulder hadn't bled that badly.

He looked at Jake and Shakes who had knelt beside of Rose. "What the hell happened? Why am I covered in blood. Who's is it?"

Then he looked over at his shoulder, and realized it was healed.

Jake knelt beside the Doctor and spoke. "Rose told you she wasn't going to let you leave her. She did something, and you came back. I can't explain it."

The Doctor looked down at the unconscious Rose. Had the Bad Wolf returned?

The Doctor looked at Jake. "Can you remember what happened? Clearly?" he asked him.

Jake shook his head and laughed. "That's not some shit you just forget, Doc."

The Doctor put his hands on the side of Jake's face. "Think of what happened. Try to remember everything, so I can see. Alright?"

The Doctor closed his eyes. He could feel Jake's heartbreak at the situation, his guilt, and his happiness that the Doctor was alright. The Doctor watched the replay of what happened from Jake's point of view.

The Doctor took his hands off Jakes' head and looked surprised into his face.

He turned looked down at Rose. "So, I died?" the Doctor finally asked.

Jake knelt down. "I'm not entirely certain. If you didn't, you were damn close. What do you remember?"

The Doctor held Rose, "None of that. I remember us jumping behind the car to get the guys. That's all I remember."

The Doctor sat on the ground and held Rose in his arms as he heard several cars drive up.

Shakes spoke, "Finally. Some help."

Jake laughed. "Just in time. As usual."


	58. Chapter 58 - Return to Your Old Self

XxxXxXXxXxxXXxXXXxXXXxxx

Chapter 59 - "Return to Your Old Self"

The Doctor continued to hold Rose. "Everything is alright, Rose. You're okay." He kissed her forehead as she continued to lay there.

He remembered the last time he had seen the Bad Wolf, it had left Rose unconscious for several minutes.

Some soldiers ran around the car where they stood and pointed guns at them.

"FREEZE!" they demanded.

Jake and Shakes held up their hands.

Then they saw Howie and Pete walking towards them.

Howie growled. "Oh, at ease you moron!"

Pete saw Rose laying on the ground, "Oh my god-" he said as he knelt down beside of her.

The Doctor quickly told him, "No! Pete! She's alright! She's just unconscious. She'll wake up in a bit."

Pete asked quickly. "Tony?"

"The boys are safe. I have them. They are perfectly fine. I just probably shouldn't let them out in front of all of this. This will upset them."

Pete and Howie looked at one another in confusion.

Howie noticed the Doctor was without a shirt, and his chest was covered in blood. He yelled to a solider that stood nearby. "Sergeant! Get this man a medic!"

The Doctor tried to tell them he was fine, but a medic was knelt beside of him in an instant. He wiped off the blood to try to find any injuries. Obliviously, there were none.

An olive green shirt came from someplace, and the Doctor put it on as two medics picked Rose up and took her to an ambulance.

Pete asked the Doctor. "What knocked her out?"

The Doctor looked at Pete, "Oh, we will talk about that later. It's not something we need discussed here."

Pete and the Doctor climbed into the ambulance with Rose. Howie, Shakes and Jake stood in the doorway. The medic was busy looking over Rose. The Doctor looked at the man and told him, "She'll be alright. Just give her a minute."

The Doctor took her hand and kissed it. "Rose, wake up. Everything is alright." He was trying to control his own fear.

Pete asked the Doctor, "But, the boys are alright?"

The Doctor turned to him and said quietly. "They are in my pocket. They are safe. I'll let them out as soon as Rose wakes up."

Pete looked over at Rose, "Oh, good. We won't have to wait much longer then." he smiled.

Rose opened her eyes and looked around. The Doctor kissed her quickly on the lips. He lifted his head up so he could look her in the eyes. As soon as she saw her Doctor, she smiled.

He spoke. "Well, hey there you. You are alright. Don't worry, sweetheart."

Rose looked confused. "But, you died. I saw it."

He beamed at her. "Oh, do we ever have to have a talk later."

He leaned down and kissed her again.

Jake looked at Shakes, "Well, that's all back to normal, now."

Shakes laughed as he smiled proudly. "Yes. The Nehyta will always find a way."

Jake and Shakes walked away. Howie climbed up in the ambulance and told the medic. "Thanks Doc'. But we have our own Doc'. "

Pete asked the man, "Could you give us all a minute?"

The medic looked confused, but agreed and left the ambulance. He closed the doors behind him. The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the box that Pete and Howie had seen him put into his pocket earlier. Rose sat up on the gurney.

Howie asked, "How the hell did you do that?"

The Doctor sat the box on the floor of the ambulance and told Howie, "Oh, just wait until you see this."

He smiled as he took the lid off the medal box, and flipped it on its' side. The Doctor leaned into the opening and said, "Boys! Tony! Jacob! Come out of there for me. Your Dads are here. Everything is alright."

Jacob was the first to climb out. Howie nearly cried. Jacob rushed up and wrapped his arms around his Dad. "Daddy! That was the coolest thing, ever!"

Tony then climbed out of the box. Pete pulled him off the floor before he was even completely through the box. "Hey Dad! The Doctor has the neatest little room! You should see it!" Pete held Tony and kissed him.

Pete wiped tears from his own eyes. "Oh, son. Are you alright?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, Dad. They hit Poltoius really hard though. When they took us, he was laying on the floor. Is he alright?"

Pete looked back at the Doctor. The Doctor told Tony. "I'm sure he will be alright."

Tony then asked, "Zeus?!"

The Doctor nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Zeus will be alright, too. Don't worry, Tony."

Someone knocked on the door of the ambulance and opened the door a crack. Jake popped his head in. "Sorry, but the Doctor says he needs to check everyone out, before he can let anyone leave the scene."

Tony jumped out of his Dad's lap and into the Doctor's arms. "No Doctor is touching me but my brother!"

Jacob agreed.

Howie told the Doctor, "We'll let the Doc check the boys out, then we will take them back home."

Howie turned to the Doctor and asked, "Would that be alright, Doc?"

The Doctor nodded, "Of course. It's not a problem at all. Come here, Jacob. Tony."

The Doctor sat them on either side of Rose on the gurney. He looked around and found an stethoscope. He tossed it on his neck and he asked the boys if they were alright. He already knew they were. He had scanned them earlier with his screwdriver. But, he figured he would at least put some sort of effort towards it, for Howie's sake. He still looked to be in a panic.

Both boys agreed they were fine. He looked at both of them in turn and then put the stethoscope into his ears. Jacob raised his shirt to let the Doctor listen to this chest. Tony looked on curiosity.

"Doctor. What do you hear with that?" Tony asked.

"I hear your lungs and your heart." he told him. He patted Jacob's shoulder and told him he was fine.

Jacob jumped back into Howie's arms and they left the ambulance.

The Doctor asked Tony to raise his shirt as he listened to his chest.

The Doctor turned his head coughed a bit.

Tony asked him, "Well, what does your heart sound like?"

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "Well, as it is now. Our hearts sound the same. Here, listen."

The Doctor put the stethoscope in Tony's ears and let him listen to his own heart. Then the boy listened to the Doctor's chest.

He looked confused. He looked up at the Doctor and scratched his head.

The Doctor noticed his reaction and laughed. "Well, what is that face for?"

Tony handed the stethoscope to Rose. "Listen. That's not right. His is different."

Rose looked surprised at her brother. She took the stethoscope, and listened to the Doctor's chest.

The Doctor tossed his hands up in frustration. "Oh, please. How can it be different?"

Pete rubbed his chin as he watched.

Rose listened to one side of his chest, then moved the stethoscope to the other side of his chest.

"Having trouble finding my heart, Rose?" he teased her.

Rose looked up at him in complete shock. She took the stethoscope out of her ears and handed it over to him.

"Here, you take a listen." she told him.

"Phhhht..." he exhaled. He took the stethoscope and put it in his ears. "What are you two on ...about?" His words faded away as he listened to his own chest. It was unmistakable. Instead of the human heartbeat he expected, he had a Time Lord heartbeat. A rhythm of four beats at a time. He slid it over to the other side of his chest and found his second heart there. He looked up at Rose who had covered her mouth in complete surprise. His mouth was open in shock.

The Bad Wolf had said, "Return to your old self, old man." She had returned him to being a full on Time Lord.

He took the stethoscope out of his ears and ran his hand through his hair. Him and Rose just stared at one another in disbelief.

Tony spoke up, "Why is it different?"

The Doctor looked over at him, "Ugh... well... hmm... "

Pete spoke up. "Sometimes people have different heart beats. Doesn't mean anything, son. Don't worry about it. I assure you the Doctor is just fine."

Tony looked up at the Doctor. "You are just weird." And then he jumped down from the gurney.

The Doctor, Rose and Pete laughed at him. Tony walked over and hugged Pete.

Pete picked up his son and turned to the Doctor and Rose. "There are no words. But, you know what I want to say. Thank you will never be enough."

The Doctor was still in shock over finding himself to have two hearts. Rose handled Pete. "No problem, Dad. We'll chat about that later."

Pete spoke, "Genie is with Jacks. Both were still asleep when we left. Do you two want a ride back to the White House?"

The Doctor found his voice, "No, thanks Pete. We've got our own way."

Pete shook the Doctor's hand and left the ambulance, shutting the door behind him. Rose and the Doctor were alone.

Rose grabbed both of the Doctor's hands. She was barely able to contain her excitement. "What does this mean? What happened?"

He looked up at her and laughed. "I can't believe it. I can feel your excitement! Everything! I can feel the earth moving! I can feel everything! Everything is back, Rose! I'm completely fine!"

His lips crashed into hers. He felt like he was about to jump out of his skin. He could feel that she was as excited as he was. He cupped his hands on her face, as she ran her hands through his hair.

He could feel her excitement bubbling over, her love, her relief, her love, her lust.

She could feel the same coming from him.

He was so happy that he started to climb on top of her on the gurney. She didn't stop him. She didn't care who opened the door and saw what was about to happen in that ambulance.

Just as she was sure he was about to start removing her clothes, or his, he grabbed her hand and put it on his watch. He held his hand on top of hers tightly and popped them back into their room at the White House.

XxXxxxXXXXXXXxXx


	59. Chapter 59 - Screams

XxXxxxXXXXXXXxXx

Chapter 60 - Scream

He pulled her over to the door of the room, never stopping their kiss, to make sure the door was locked. He then picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom. He lay her down gently on the bed and continued to kiss her. He kicked off his shoes as Rose kicked off hers.

 _'Oh my god, Rose. I'm worried I'm dreaming. This can't even be real. Is it real?'_ he asked her.

 _'I think it is. I'll check.'_ Rose told him as she bit his neck.

"Awwww! Damn woman!" then he smiled at her. "Oh, boy. What a night!"

He raised up and snapped his fingers. She saw the strange gold and yellow glowing dust dancing around his hand. He looked at it and laughed. "Oh yes! Full on Time Lord! Amazing! Oh, Rose you are amazing!"

He had a hard time kissing her because he was smiling so much.

 _'I'm sorry about this dear, I'm just so happy! I can't believe it! No more rubbish, human body to worry about! No more broken, sick body for me! Back to the old me.'_ he told her.

"And I can feel you! Properly feel you, Rose! In my mind, in my heart, everywhere!" he laughed as he began to kiss her again anywhere he could reach.

She laughed under him. "Are you going to tell me what you did to me earlier tonight?"

He laughed at her as he continued to kiss her neck and chest. He was unzipping her jeans. "No. Not right now. And no, I'm not doing it to you again tonight. I'm not tempting fate. No."

He started to kiss her again. She unzipped his jeans and he took them off after he had slid hers off. He raised up and took off his shirt and threw it across the room. He ran his hand under her and unfastened her bra. He took one of his hands and rubbed her breast under her shirt. Rose started to moan as she kissed him.

 _'Rose, I'm me again! Thank you for loving me when I wasn't. Thank you for helping me when I needed it the most.'_

She stopped and grabbed his face. She looked him in the eyes. "That's my job. I'll always love you."

He smiled at her. "It looks like we will be able to be together for a very long time, Rose Tyler. Can you even imagine?"

She laughed at him. "I can't wait."

He was smiling like a loon. "Life on the slow path, but as a Time Lord! I can do this. As long as I have you. I can do this!"

He started to kiss her again. She removed his pants and found out how excited he really was. He continued to kiss her as he rubbed her breast. She could feel that he was ecstatic.

He was having a hard time keeping himself calm enough that he didn't accidently hurt her. He wanted to run and scream his great news. Then he realized he could.

He snapped his head up and looked at her. "Rose! What are we doing here?!"

She looked at him funny. "Well, it sortof looks oblivious to me. Do you need some help?"

He laughed at her and rolled his eyes, and jumped up off of the bed. He put his pants and jeans back on.

Rose was surprised. "Where are you going?"

He looked at her as he ran his hands in his pockets and smiled like a loon. "Someplace I can scream. Come on! Let's go!"

"Clothes?" she asked, seeing him standing there with only his pants and jeans on.

"Optional." he whispered to her as he climbed back on top of her and started to kiss her again. Using his watch, he zapped them to their island. It was sunset there. They looked at the view over the ocean.

"Oh, this is the perfect place to celebrate this! Let's go find that blanket. We won't have long I'm sure!" he told her.

They held hands as they ran over to the trees and opened the pirate chest. Rose took out the blanket and helped him spread the it out under the palm trees in the shade. She took off her shirt, bra and knickers as he knelt in front of her rubbing his beard and watching her.

"Oh, you are such a beautiful creature." he smiled as she lay back.

She smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth. Oh how he loved that look. "Come here and let me help you scream." she teased him.

"I'll never tell you no, Rose Tyler. Never." He lay down on top of her and started to kiss her again. Their tongues danced as she ran her hands through his hair.

 _'You were sick? Is that what you said?'_ Rose asked him in his head.

He didn't stop kissing her, _'Not talking about it. I'm busy right now.'_

 _'Fine, will you talk about it later?'_ Rose asked him.

 _'Maybe.'_ he told her.

 _'Maybe?!'_

He raised up and looked at her. "Maybe. Not now, Rose!"

She laughed at him as he started kissing her again. She unfastened his jeans and started to pull them down.

He leaned up and said, "Damn, just a minute! Let me do this. I forgot to set your phone out. Sorry. So, sorry Rose."

He took his phone and sent a message to Pete. It simply said, "On the island if you need us. Be back in an hour."

He put the phone back in his pocket and he finished taking his jeans off. Rose slid down his pants and grabbed his length.

He moaned loudly.

Rose laughed at him, "I've not done anything yet!"

He laughed at himself. "I'm going to be loud. I'm so happy, I can't even tell you." He lay back down on top of her, slipping inside of her and began to stroke.

Rose started to moan quietly, but as he was being so loud she got louder herself. Both of them laughed at themselves as it grew dark. The stars came out and the light of the full moon illuminated the beach brightly. The mist from the sea blew in the breeze around them. The sound of the ocean just feet yards from them.

 _'It's a full moon, Rose. Maybe I should howl.'_ he teased her as he howled like wolf.

She laughed under him, "You are such an idiot."

"Ha! Rose! And I'm not even a member of the Royal Family!" he joked. He suddenly realized what Rose might say and quickly raised up and pointed at her. "And NO! Don't say it. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Rose laughed at him. He put his hands on the side of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Sweetheart. My most beloved in all of my lives. Will you marry me?" he asked her.

She smiled up at him, "Of course I will, I've already said I would."

He beamed down at her as he rubbed her face with his thumbs, "I know. I just wanted to ask you again. Would you like to have a regular marriage or a Gallifreyan one?"

"That's true! We can do that now can't we?" she exclaimed.

"There's no one in any of my lives I've ever wanted to become one with more. I love you so much. If you need to think about it-"

"I would love that. Oh, please can we do that?"

He could feel her excitement. Her love. Her happiness.

He began to kiss her again and continued to stroke inside of her.

 _'Rose, I can feel you. I can feel how delighted you are. I've never felt you so thrilled.'_

 _'I've never felt you this ecstatic, either. You feel like you are about to explode from the happiness.'_ Rose told him.

 _'I feel like I might. I'm not even hurting anymore. Everything feels fine. I've not felt this good in days.'_

Rose stopped kissing him, "Hang on. You were hurting? I could tell you were. What is going on?"

He dropped his head in defeat. "I'm not talking about it now."

She threw her hands up, "You keep bringing it up!"

He rubbed his hand over his face. "I must be tired. Why do I keep letting my mouth run off without me?"

She looked up at him. "Did you get any sleep tonight?"

He shook his head. "No. But, I'm a Time Lord again. I don't need it."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, right. I can see it all over your face."

"Ugh! No, Rose. I'm fine. Give me two more minutes and we'll talk."

"Two? Hell, take three. I'm enjoying this." Rose told him as he began to stroke again.

He laughed under his breath at her. "Enjoying this, you are so ..."

She bit his shoulder as she started to moan loudly again. He lasted 4 minutes and 14 seconds longer. He didn't think Rose minded. She assured him she didn't.

He lay back on the blanket. She lay on his shoulder as they looked up at the moon and stars.

Rose pointed at a star. "What's that one's name?"

He rubbed his head and told her, "Aldhibah. There's really deep caverns near there with the bluest water. It is lovely."

Rose looked over at him and smiled. He laughed at her. "What?"

She pointed back up the sky. "That one?"

He moved his head to lay right next to hers, "Hang on, which one? There are three right there together."

"The one in the middle."

He smiled and said, "Fum al Samakah. No one around lives there. There's a lot of volcanoes and the atmosphere is ... blah."

"Have you been to every star?" Rose asked him.

"Probably. I don't know. I've never checked them off." he laughed.

"Find one here that you haven't been to." Rose asked him.

He rubbed his beard and looked into the sky. "Ugh... that will be hard. Let's see." He studied the sky for a while before he pointed an area out. "Over there. I've always avoided it. I'm supposed to be buried over there. My grave, so I've never been. Although, I'm not sure if that's the same here or not."

"You know where your grave is?" Rose asked him.

"Well, that's what is said. I honestly don't know. I have heard stories about it, so I just stay away from the area. I figure that's safer. You know what? We might have a TARDIS in a few years." he told her.

"And now that you aren't dying in the next fifty years, you can have your TARDIS back and take me back to the stars." Rose told him.

He raised up over her again so he could look her in her eyes. "Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love you."

Rose looked up at him. "I love you." He leaned down to kiss her.

"I suppose we need to get back. We can take a shower and let you sleep for a bit." the Doctor told Rose.

"Let me sleep? So you are going to quit sleeping now that you are completely back to being a Time Lord?" she asked him.

He shook his head as he stood up and put back on his pants and jeans. "No, Rose. I don't need as much sleep as you do."

Rose put back on her shirt she had been wearing. She couldn't find her knickers. She really didn't care either.

He folded up the blanket and put it back in the chest. Rose walked over to him and said, "Look, I've gotten used to you being there when I sleep at night. You need to sleep, I can tell it on your face now."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Rose, I don't need to sleep! I'm fine. But, I won't ever miss an opportunity for a cuddle. Don't worry about that."

He put her hand on his watch and zapped them back to their room at the White House. The Doctor pulled the bigger on the inside box out of his pocket and pulled out the duvet and pillows, and tossed them back on the bed.

XxxXxxxxXxxx

After they had a quick shower, and had unlocked the door, the Doctor lay down with Rose. She lay her head on his shoulder as he insisted he didn't need any sleep. He threw his hands up at her, "Really, Rose. I'm fine! I'll just lay here with you if you want. But, I don't need to sleep."

Within ten minutes, Rose knew the steady, deep breathing that was coming from her Time Lord could only mean that he had finally fell into a deep slumber.

 _Thank you for reading! A sequel has been started now. Please read "Sea of Troubles." Thank you for all of the kind reviews!_


End file.
